


Consequences

by Eugeal



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 64
Words: 155,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7124527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugeal/pseuds/Eugeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finale alternativo per l'episodio 01x09  A Thing or Two About Loyalty.<br/>Guy segue il piano di Marian e decide di portare Lambert in salvo all'abbazia di Kirklees, ma le cose non vanno nel modo previsto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Doing the Right Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gisborne_sGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gisborne_sGirl/gifts), [landofspices](https://archiveofourown.org/users/landofspices/gifts).



Marian sorrise tra sé, segretamente soddisfatta di se stessa.  
Le sue azioni, le sue parole, avevano il potere di salvare una vita.  
Per una volta, Marian si sentiva potente e non solo una donna in balia di un mondo di uomini.  
Robin avrebbe intercettato Guy e portato in salvo Lambert, salvandolo dalle torture dello sceriffo, e sarebbe stato tutto merito suo. Robin avrebbe voluto seguire un piano diverso, convincere Lambert a dargli il diario con le istruzioni per fabbricare la polvere nera perché Robin potesse nasconderlo, ma Marian lo aveva dissuaso.  
Lei conosceva lo sceriffo meglio di Robin e sapeva che se Lambert non avesse più avuto informazioni importanti, Vaisey lo avrebbe sicuramente ucciso. Aveva convinto Robin ad aspettare e a seguire il suo piano, poi aveva incoraggiato ancora Guy a portare il suo amico all’abbazia di Kirklees.  
Gisborne la ascoltava, Marian se ne era resa conto mentre gli parlava, dava davvero peso alle sue parole invece di liquidarla come una sciocca dama senza cervello, e si era lasciato persuadere a correre il rischio di liberare e portare in salvo Lambert in cambio del diario. Quello che non poteva immaginare era che Robin avrebbe portato al sicuro Lambert _e_ diario, in modo che lo sceriffo non potesse usare la polvere nera per far del male alla gente.  
Tante vite salvate e sarebbe stato principalmente merito di Marian.  
Con una fitta di rimorso pensò che Vaisey se la sarebbe presa con Guy per quel fallimento, ma la sua rabbia sarebbe stata rivolta principalmente a Robin Hood e comunque, dopo una sfuriata, sarebbe tornato tutto come prima. In ogni caso era stato Guy ad avere l’idea di commissionare a Lambert la polvere nera, avrebbe dovuto immaginare le cattive intenzioni dello sceriffo, perciò non meritava troppa pietà. E se lo sceriffo si fosse dimostrato particolarmente sgradevole, Marian pensava che qualche parola di conforto sarebbe stata sufficiente a risollevare il morale di Gisborne.  
Sapeva di avere quel potere su di lui e ne era segretamente lusingata.  
Non aveva il minimo dubbio sulla riuscita del suo piano e sapeva che Robin avrebbe avuto successo, perciò non era particolarmente preoccupata.  
Si preparò per assistere al consiglio dei nobili ed entrò nella sala grande, sorridendo tra sé nel notare che Guy non era presente e che quindi doveva aver seguito il piano. Con la consapevolezza di aver fatto la cosa giusta, ascoltare gli sproloqui di Vaisey fu meno noioso e irritante del solito e, una volta finito il consiglio, la ragazza decise di andare a visitare il mercato per fare qualche acquisto.  
Era appena uscita in cortile, quando vide rientrare il carro che Guy aveva usato per trasportare Lambert. I cavalli procedevano a passo lento e la guardia seduta a cassetta aveva un’aria tetra, segno che l’agguato di Robin doveva aver avuto successo.  
Marian pensò che Guy doveva essere ancora più di malumore di quella guardia e lo cercò con lo sguardo, decisa a consolarlo un po’ per addolcirgli quella sconfitta. In fondo aveva acconsentito a fare la cosa giusta e si era comportato in modo onorevole, meritava qualche parola di conforto.  
La ragazza scorse lo stallone nero di Guy, ma si accigliò nel vedere che era senza cavaliere, condotto per le redini da una guardia malconcia.  
Si avvicinò al carro.  
\- Cosa è successo? Dov’è Sir Guy?  
Il soldato a cassetta non si fermò per risponderle e Marian fu costretta a seguire il carro a passo svelto per avere una risposta.  
\- Mi spiace milady, devo portare i feriti al castello, non posso fermarmi.  
Marian impallidì. Non aveva calcolato che ci potessero essere dei feriti, anche se avrebbe dovuto immaginarlo.  
Vedere il cavallo di Gisborne senza cavaliere la riempì di inquietudine.  
Corse dietro al carro.  
\- Dov’è Guy?! È il mio promesso sposo, dovete dirmelo!  
Il soldato fece un cenno verso il retro del carro.  
\- Mi dispiace, milady.  
Marian salì sul carro in movimento con un’agilità che sorprese il soldato alla guida ed entrò nella parte posteriore, chiusa da pannelli di legno e in penombra.  
La ragazza si lasciò sfuggire un grido di angoscia: in un angolo erano stesi i corpi di alcuni soldati morti, ammassati l’uno sull’altro per lasciare più spazio a quelli feriti e gli altri erano stesi sul pianale, gemendo di dolore. Alcuni erano stati trafitti da frecce e Marian sapeva che non tutti i feriti avrebbero visto un’altra alba.  
Gisborne era in fondo al carro, girato su un fianco, e per un attimo Marian pensò che fosse morto nel vedere il pallore spettrale del suo viso, poi Guy si lasciò sfuggire un gemito tremolante e lei corse a raggiungerlo, inginocchiandosi accanto a lui per cercare di aiutarlo.  
Chinandosi su di lui, capì perché era girato di lato: dalla sua schiena sporgevano le aste spezzate di tre frecce. Marian si portò una mano alla bocca e la morse per soffocare il grido che le era salito alle labbra.  
Perché Guy era ferito?! E anche gli altri soldati, trafitti da altre frecce e sfigurati da ferite da lama…  
Non era possibile, non doveva andare così. Robin doveva solo portare in salvo Lambert e tutto si sarebbe sistemato, nessuno doveva restare ferito o perdere la vita!  
\- Guy… - Sussurrò, senza azzardarsi a toccarlo per timore di fargli ancora più male.  
Gisborne doveva aver riconosciuto la sua voce perché le sue palpebre si mossero con un fremito mentre lui si sforzava di aprire gli occhi.  
\- Marian… - Sussurrò a fatica, tanto piano che la ragazza fu costretta a chinarsi verso il suo viso per sentirlo. - Ho provato a salvarlo… Ci ho provato…  
Marian si sentì gelare: Guy era così sofferente e ferito, eppure cercava la sua approvazione, la benedizione della donna che lo aveva spinto in quella trappola.  
Con le lacrime agli occhi, gli accarezzò una guancia, piano per non provocargli dolore.  
\- Lo so, Guy. Lo so.  
Il carro sobbalzò e Gisborne chiuse gli occhi con un gemito. Marian gli prese una mano e la tenne tra le sue, sinceramente addolorata.  
Aveva paura che Guy potesse morire. Aveva visto abbastanza ferite di freccia per sapere che se anche una sola delle punte fosse arrivata a toccare i polmoni, non ci sarebbero state speranze e che anche se si fossero fermate tutte e tre più superficialmente, la febbre provocata dall’infezione avrebbe potuto comunque ucciderlo in pochi giorni.  
Improvvisamente si rese conto che non voleva vederlo morto, che in qualche modo teneva a lui e che non si sarebbe potuta perdonare la sua morte. Aveva giocato con i suoi sentimenti, provando piacere nell’esercitare la propria influenza su di lui, ma non aveva mai pensato che le conseguenze potessero essere così tragiche.  
\- Resisti, Guy. - Disse piano. - Ti prego, non ti arrendere.  
  
Marian avrebbe voluto fuggire lontano per non vedere. Per non sentire.  
Ma le dita di Guy erano strette tra le sue mani e non le avrebbe lasciate andare, per timore che anche la vita del cavaliere scivolasse via in un attimo.  
Il guaritore aveva fatto portare Gisborne sul tavolo della sala grande e due soldati erano chini su di lui per tenerlo fermo mentre l’uomo estraeva le frecce e ricuciva le ferite.  
Guy era debole e pallido e la sua mano era fredda tra le dita di Marian, ma era cosciente e la ragazza poteva vedere la sofferenza nel suo sguardo.  
Non aveva la forza di gridare e forse si sarebbe sforzato di non farlo di fronte a lei, ma Marian sapeva che il dolore doveva essere quasi insopportabile e non riusciva a perdonarselo.  
Se Guy stava soffrendo così tanto era perché aveva dato ascolto alle sue parole e ora lei non poteva fare nulla per aiutarlo se non tenergli la mano mentre il guaritore lo curava.  
Improvvisamente lo sentì diventare inerte e guardò il guaritore, terrorizzata.  
\- È…  
\- Ha perso i sensi. È un bene, devo pulire a fondo le ferite ed è meglio per lui che sia privo di conoscenza.  
\- Guarirà?  
\- Non possiamo saperlo. Le frecce non sono penetrate a fondo, le ossa le hanno fermate, ma questo tipo di ferite è facile all’infezione. È nelle mani di Dio. O del diavolo, considerando quello che si dice di lui.  
Marian rimase in silenzio a guardare il viso di Guy, mentre il guaritore finiva il suo lavoro e pensò che non era giusto. Gisborne aveva fatto tante cose orribili agli ordini dello sceriffo e rischiava di morire proprio ora che per una volta aveva scelto di fare la cosa giusta…  
Il cavaliere era immobile, il viso contratto in un’espressione di dolore anche nel sonno ed era sporco di sangue secco su una guancia, una macchia scura sulla pelle troppo pallida.  
 _È colpa mia._  
La ragazza portò alle labbra la mano di Guy per deporvi un bacio delicato. C’era sangue anche lì, sul palmo e sotto le unghie, a riempire le pieghe della pelle e lei si ritrovò a pensare che era tutto assurdo e sbagliato perché di solito quelle mani erano sempre pulite e curate. Se chiudeva gli occhi poteva vedere le dita di Guy che facevano scivolare l’anello sulla sua mano, lo sguardo appassionato e pieno di emozione con cui le aveva detto che il loro fidanzamento significava tutto per lui.  
Marian si lasciò sfuggire un singhiozzo.  
Lei era innamorata di Robin, ma non sopportava l’idea che Guy potesse morire.  
 _Perdonami, ti prego, perdonami, non volevo._  
La cosa peggiore era la consapevolezza che lui l’avrebbe fatto: Gisborne l’avrebbe perdonata.  



	2. My Sin

Robin si sentì gelare nel vedere il viso di Marian. Sapeva di aver fallito e di averla delusa, ma non si aspettava di vederla così sconvolta.  
La ragazza era pallida e profonde occhiaie le segnavano il viso, come se non avesse dormito per giorni e nell’avvicinarsi a lui il suo passo era incerto e le mani tremanti.  
Robin corse verso di lei, con l’intenzione di prenderla tra le braccia, ma la vide ritrarsi ed esitò, fermandosi a pochi passi da lei.  
\- Cosa è successo, Robin?! Dimmi cosa è successo!  
Il suo tono era vibrante di lacrime trattenute, rabbioso.  
Il fuorilegge fu costretto a distogliere lo sguardo.  
\- Non doveva andare così… - Disse, con riluttanza.  
\- Voglio sperarlo! Dovevate salvare Lambert, non spargere tanto sangue!  
\- Quella era la nostra intenzione, te lo giuro.  
Marian si asciugò gli occhi col dorso della mano, rabbiosamente, senza notare che anche quelli di Robin erano lucidi di lacrime.  
\- E allora cosa è andato storto? Guy si era fidato di me, ha rischiato così tanto per aiutarmi, non meritava di essere ferito!  
\- Allora è questo che ti preoccupa tanto, vero?! - Disse Robin, improvvisamente irritato. - Ti importa solo di Gisborne a quanto pare.  
\- Robin, sta morendo!  
\- Beh, Lambert è già morto. Probabilmente per colpa sua!  
Marian indietreggiò, come se le parole di Robin l’avessero colpita fisicamente.  
\- È morto?!  
\- Già. Quando abbiamo intercettato il carro su cui viaggiava, è spuntato dal nulla un gruppo di guardie dello sceriffo e siamo stati costretti a combattere per sopravvivere. Avevamo quasi raggiunto Lambert, quando molte frecce lo hanno colpito. Probabilmente lo sceriffo deve aver pensato che era meglio morto che nelle nostre mani. Senti ancora tanto dispiacere per Gisborne, ora? Ci ha teso una trappola.  
La ragazza scosse la testa.  
Non voleva credere che Guy potesse averla ingannata, non quando sembrava aver ascoltato le sue parole con tanta attenzione.  
Mostrò a Robin le frecce spezzate che il guaritore aveva estratto dalla schiena di Guy.  
\- Queste sono tue?  
Il fuorilegge le prese, esaminandole con attenzione. Non era facile capirlo perché mancava l’impennaggio e ciò che restava delle aste era scuro di sangue rappreso. Pulì la punta di una freccia con le dita, grattando via il sangue con le unghie, poi la mostrò a Marian, confrontandola con una delle sue.  
\- Non sono mie. Vedi questi piccoli uncini sulla punta? Queste sono fatte per lacerare la carne quando vengono estratte, sono fatte per uccidere e mutilare.  
Marian rabbrividì. Si sentiva confusa e non riusciva a capire se provava sollievo nel sapere che non era stato Robin a ferire Guy o orrore nello scoprire che invece era stato colpito dalle armi delle guardie dello sceriffo.  
Le parole che Guy le aveva sussurrato sul carro ora le sembravano ancora più strazianti.  
 _Ho provato a salvarlo...ci ho provato._  
Robin si sbagliava, non era stato Guy a tendere una trappola, ma Vaisey doveva avere avuto dei sospetti e aveva fatto sorvegliare Lambert.  
Saperlo non la fece sentire meglio. Avrebbe dovuto immaginarlo prima di proporre il suo piano a Guy. Era sollevata di sapere che non era stato Robin a ferirlo, ma ciò non diminuiva minimamente il senso di colpa che provava, anzi, ora era consapevole di aver messo in pericolo anche la vita dei fuorilegge.  
\- Vieni con me. Vieni nella foresta. - Disse Robin all’improvviso. - Il castello non è più sicuro.  
Marian lo guardò senza capire, poi si rese conto del significato delle sue parole: il castello non sarebbe stato più sicuro perché una volta morto, Guy non avrebbe più potuto proteggerla.  
Scosse la testa, inorridita.  
\- Non posso. Non lo lascerò morire da solo. Non lo merita.  
Il viso di Robin si indurì.  
\- Capisco.  
La ragazza lo guardò, con la sensazione che si fosse rovinato qualcosa tra loro. Aveva voglia di piangere, ma ricacciò indietro le lacrime. Voleva seguire Robin, allontanarsi da quell’orrore incombente, ma non poteva.  
Guy non aveva nessuno, non poteva abbandonarlo.  
Non _voleva_ abbandonarlo.  
Chinò il capo e, quando rialzò lo sguardo, Robin era sparito.  
A testa bassa rientrò al castello.  
  
Quando si avvicinò alla camera di Guy, Marian si sorprese del silenzio che vi regnava.  
Per esperienza sapeva che la stanza di un malato di solito ferveva di attività. I servitori si affannavano a fare qualsiasi cosa che potesse dare conforto al loro padrone, parenti e amici si davano il cambio nell’accudire l’infermo, i guaritori cambiavano medicazioni o preparavano rimedi per alleviare il male.  
Gisborne invece era solo, in una stanza in penombra e senza nessuno che si prendesse cura di lui.  
 _Lo hanno lasciato da solo a morire._  
L’unico suono che si udiva nella stanza era il respiro di Guy, troppo debole e affrettato.  
Marian si avvicinò al letto in silenzio e lo guardò: Gisborne era girato su un lato, sprofondato in un sonno troppo pesante per essere normale e la pelle pallida del suo viso era arrossata per la febbre.  
La ragazza gli toccò una guancia e si rattristò nel trovarla ancora più calda di prima. Bagnò un panno nell’acqua fresca del catino, lo strizzò e lo appoggiò sulla fronte di Guy, con un piccolo sospiro.  
Gisborne si lamentò nel sonno e Marian sedette accanto al letto, prendendogli una mano per tranquillizzarlo anche se si sentiva fremere di rabbia. Dov’erano i servitori? Perché lo avevano lasciato solo invece di prendersi cura di lui? E perché il guaritore non si stava dando da fare per curarlo?  
\- Marian…  
La ragazza sussultò e si ritrovò a fissare gli occhi azzurri di Guy, offuscati dal dolore.  
\- Sei sveglio! - Esclamò, sforzandosi di sorridere.  
\- Lambert è morto… - Sussurrò Guy. - Ho fallito… Mi dispiace…  
Marian si sentì stringere il cuore a quelle parole.  
\- Non è colpa tua. Ti sei comportato con onore, Guy di Gisborne, e io sono fiera di te.  
Guy sorrise debolmente.  
\- Lo dici solo perché sto morendo.  
\- No, davvero. - Marian sostenne il suo sguardo. Aveva gli occhi lucidi di lacrime, ma era sincera.  
Guy chiuse gli occhi.  
\- Grazie.  
Marian aveva l’impressione che il mondo si fosse capovolto, che fosse diventato un luogo dove nulla aveva più senso.  
Guy era un uomo forte, alto e fiero, capace di lavorare per intere giornate agli ordini dello sceriffo senza dare mai l’impressione di essere stanco. Anche nei momenti peggiori, quando Vaisey lo tormentava con le sue sfuriate, riusciva sempre a essere gentile e premuroso con lei.  
Come era possibile che fosse steso in quel letto, ferito a morte e tanto debole da riuscire a malapena a parlare? Era assurdo e ingiusto e lei non riusciva ad accettarlo.  
Guy rabbrividì, il viso contratto in una smorfia di dolore.  
\- Guy?  
\- Fa male… - Disse Gisborne, debolmente. - Fa così male che la morte sarebbe una benedizione se non sapessi che c’è l’inferno ad aspettarmi…  
\- Non dire così, Guy.  
\- Lo sai che è vero.  
Marian cercò di ricordare gli ultimi giorni di vita di sua madre. Lei era ancora una bambina quando era morta, ma ricordava ancora bene la tristezza che aveva avvolto la casa in quei tristi giorni e la dolce rassegnazione di lady Katerine.  
Di solito Marian cercava di non pensare a quel periodo, ma ora si ritrovò a riviverlo nella mente, nella speranza di ricordare cosa aveva dato conforto a sua madre mentre la morte si avvicinava.  
Parlare con il parroco di Knighton la aveva aiutata e affidargli la sua confessione l’aveva resa più serena di fronte alla fine.  
\- Vuoi che chiami un prete? - Chiese, quasi timidamente.  
\- Non merito il perdono. Io non posso perdonarmi, non chiederò a Dio di farlo. Ma hai ragione, voglio confessare il mio peccato più grande. Ma non a un prete. A te.  
Marian lo guardò. Guy era febbricitante e parlava a fatica e la ragazza si rese conto che non doveva essere del tutto lucido.  
\- Non è necessario, Guy. Qualunque cosa tu abbia fatto, hai il mio perdono e se ne sei pentito sono sicura che Dio lo farà, anche se tu non lo chiedi.  
\- No, questo no. Ho ucciso i miei genitori, Marian. Sono morti per colpa mia. Non può esserci perdono per _questo_.  
La ragazza trattenne il respiro. Aveva pensato che il peccato più grave di Gisborne fosse qualche atto ignobile compiuto al servizio dello sceriffo, ma non avrebbe potuto immaginare una confessione del genere.  
Dopo aver parlato, Guy era scivolato di nuovo nell’incoscienza, come se aver trovato il coraggio di condividere con lei quel peso gli avesse tolto ogni energia, ma Marian poteva vedere le lacrime che gli bagnavano il viso e si sentì triste per lui.  
Dopo quella confessione, avrebbe dovuto provare orrore per lui, ma la ragazza sentiva solo il desiderio di alleviare tanta pena.  
Si alzò per togliergli il panno umido dalla fronte e lo usò per pulirgli il viso con delicatezza, con la stessa tenerezza che avrebbe potuto avere per un bambino malato, poi prese un altro tovagliolo pulito dalla pila che qualche servitore aveva lasciato accanto al catino e lo bagnò prima di rimetterlo sulla fronte di Guy per cercare di abbassare la febbre.  
Lei non aveva intenzione di arrendersi, avrebbe fatto tutto quello che poteva per prendersi cura di Guy.  
Probabilmente non avrebbe potuto salvarlo, ma non lo avrebbe abbandonato.  



	3. The Last Wish of a Dying Man

Quando il guaritore finì di medicare le ferite, sia Guy che Marian avevano gli occhi pieni di lacrime. La ragazza faticava a trattenere i singhiozzi, mentre Gisborne era immobile con gli occhi chiusi e cercava di riprendere fiato dopo aver provato tanto dolore.  
Guy sentiva il guaritore che si muoveva per la stanza per mettere via i propri strumenti e si costrinse ad aprire gli occhi, per parlargli prima che andasse via.  
\- Quanto tempo mi resta? - Chiese, e Marian lo guardò, inorridita.  
\- Non dirlo nemmeno per scherzo, Guy!  
Gisborne sorrise debolmente.  
\- Sto morendo. Non mi sbaglio, vero?  
\- Sir Guy, se avete una famiglia è il momento di avvertirla. - Confermò il guaritore e Marian scoppiò in singhiozzi.  
Guy si sforzò di stringere la mano di Marian, chiusa intorno alla sua, ma la sua stretta era tanto debole che forse lei non se ne sarebbe nemmeno accorta.  
\- Quanto?  
\- Un giorno, forse due. Al massimo una settimana.  
Gisborne richiuse gli occhi, con un brivido. Si sentiva gelare e voleva solo abbandonarsi al sonno per sfuggire al dolore che gli straziava la schiena, ma si costrinse a restare sveglio finché il guaritore non fu andato via.  
\- Marian?  
La ragazza si sforzò di smettere di piangere.  
\- Si sbaglia! Sicuramente si sbaglia. Ne chiamerò un altro… Starai bene, vedrai…  
Guy avrebbe voluto asciugarle le lacrime, ma non aveva la forza di sollevare la mano fino al suo viso.  
\- Marian… - Ripeté Guy e la giovane sentì un tono di supplica nella sua voce.  
\- Hai sete? Aspetta solo un attimo e ti darò dell’acqua. Oppure preferisci un po’ di vino?  
\- Vieni più vicina. Dobbiamo parlare.  
La ragazza si inginocchiò accanto al letto, avvicinando il viso a quello di Guy.  
\- No Guy, non dirlo. Ti prego.  
Gisborne sospirò.  
\- Non ho abbastanza tempo per illudermi. Ascoltami, ti prego, poi potremo tornare a fingere che non sia vero.  
Marian annuì, soffocando un singhiozzo. Si accorse che stava stringendo troppo la mano di Guy, che le sue unghie avevano lasciato il segno sulla sua pelle e pensò che era capace solo di fargli male.  
\- Quando sarò morto, nessuno ti proteggerà dallo sceriffo. Ti odia perché non hai paura di comportarti nel modo che ritieni giusto, hai sfidato più volte la sua autorità… E per colpa mia, ora sospetta che tu collabori con Hood… Se non potrò proteggerti, si vendicherà.  
\- Tu non morirai e io sarò perfettamente al sicuro.  
\- Marian… - Guy le rivolse lo sguardo che avrebbe potuto riservare a una bambina ostinata – Ti prego, ascoltami. Non lasciarmi morire con l’angoscia di non poterti aiutare. Lasciami almeno questo conforto.  
\- Cosa vuoi che faccia?  
\- Sposami. Sposami ora, prima che sia troppo tardi. Diventando mia moglie proverai la tua fedeltà allo sceriffo, non avrà più motivo di toccarti. Lo so che volevi aspettare il ritorno del re, ma non ho abbastanza tempo…  
Marian rimase a fissarlo, pietrificata, incapace di rispondere.  
Aveva accettato il fidanzamento con Gisborne, ma non aveva mai avuto l’intenzione di sposarlo veramente. Chiedendogli di attendere il ritorno di re Riccardo, aveva semplicemente rimandato il momento di prendere una decisione. Ma ora Guy non poteva più aspettare e lei doveva dargli una risposta.  
Non aveva paura dello sceriffo. Robin aveva promesso di proteggerla e lei e suo padre avrebbero potuto rifugiarsi nella foresta oppure trasferirsi altrove. Suo padre era stato lo sceriffo di Nottingham, aveva di sicuro molti amici in altre città disposti ad aiutarli a ricominciare una vita.  
Stava per dire a Guy che non aveva motivo di preoccuparsi per lei, quando incrociò il suo sguardo e vi lesse tutto il terrore che provava.  
Guy aveva paura di morire, se ne rese conto all’improvviso, e la sua presenza era l’unico sollievo a cui poteva aggrapparsi.  
\- Marian… - La sua voce era debole, quasi un sussurro e lei si avvicinò istintivamente per cogliere ogni parola. - Ti amo, Marian. Sposare te è l’unica cosa che abbia voluto veramente da molti anni a questa parte, il mio unico e ultimo desiderio. Ti prego, dimmi di sì. Ti supplico, Marian… Accogli l’ultima richiesta di un moribondo.  
La ragazza rabbrividì. Nessuno in vita sua le aveva mai rivolto parole tanto appassionate, nemmeno Robin aveva espresso in modo tanto sincero i suoi sentimenti per lei.  
Guy stava per morire, anche se non voleva ammetterlo, Marian ne era perfettamente consapevole e lei aveva la possibilità di donargli qualche momento di gioia prima della fine. Come poteva dirgli di no?  
Ma come poteva pronunciare i voti nuziali con un uomo che non amava?  
 _Come fanno quasi tutte le ragazze in età da marito._  
Ben poche avevano la possibilità di scegliere il marito e si consideravano fortunate quando capitavano con un uomo gentile e non troppo vecchio.  
Lei avrebbe dovuto considerarsi fortunata: Guy la amava sinceramente, ascoltava le sue parole, era attraente e a lei importava di lui, anche se non ricambiava il suo amore. Le altre ragazze non avrebbero capito la sua esitazione.  
Guy la guardava, in attesa di una risposta, e Marian vide che il fuoco che un attimo prima aveva bruciato nei suoi occhi si stava spegnendo per lasciare il posto a una triste rassegnazione.  
Un no lo avrebbe ucciso prima del tempo, gli avrebbe tolto ogni desiderio di lottare.  
Guy stava morendo per colpa sua, non poteva tradirlo ancora.  
Gli accarezzò piano la mano, ancora stretta tra le sue e se la portò alle labbra per deporvi un bacio pieno di tenerezza.  
\- Sì, Guy. Diventerò tua moglie.  
  
Marian esitò prima di aprire la porta degli alloggi di Guy. Da quando aveva accettato di sposarlo, il tempo sembrava essersi messo a correre all’impazzata. Aveva fatto chiamare un prete per organizzare quel matrimonio affrettato, poi aveva dovuto parlare con lo sceriffo e sopportare le sue parole pungenti per ottenere anche la sua approvazione.  
Vaisey aveva tentato di ostacolarla, ma alla fine Marian gli aveva fatto intendere che sposando Guy lei avrebbe ereditato Locksley da lui e Knighton da suo padre e che alla fine si sarebbe ritrovata con più terre di quanto non potesse gestirne. La ragazza aveva suggerito che per lei sarebbe stato meglio affidarne una parte in gestione allo sceriffo, che ovviamente avrebbe potuto riscuoterne tutti i profitti.  
Vaisey era sembrato indeciso per qualche attimo, tentato dall’idea di renderle la vita difficile, poi evidentemente doveva aver deciso che per lui era meglio che Locksley fosse in mano alla manipolabile vedova di Gisborne che non a qualche altro nobile dalla dubbia fedeltà e alla fine aveva accordato la sua benedizione.  
Ottenuto il permesso dello sceriffo, Marian era stata trascinata in un vortice di preparativi frenetici che l’aveva portata a quel momento, a quell’attimo di agitazione che l’aveva colta mentre si trovava davanti alla porta di Guy, abbigliata del suo vestito migliore, di stoffa dorata, ricamato con motivi floreali.  
Non era riuscita a trovare un velo adatto e una delle servitrici aveva intrecciato in fretta una corona di fiori e l’aveva appoggiata sui capelli sciolti della ragazza.  
Marian si chiese se a Guy sarebbe piaciuta e si rimproverò subito per quel momento di vanità. Guy stava morendo, probabilmente anche quell’abito dai colori così vivaci era inappropriato e sarebbe stato sufficiente indossare i vestiti di tutti i giorni, ma quello era l’abito da sposa di sua madre, quello che aveva sempre immaginato di indossare il giorno del suo matrimonio.  
Non aveva importanza quali fossero le circostanze che l’avevano portata all’altare, quello _era_ il suo matrimonio. E anche Guy meritava di avere un vero matrimonio, anche se sarebbe durato solo pochi giorni.  
Entrò nella stanza, emozionata e terrorizzata e il suo cuore fece un salto nell’incontrare lo sguardo di Guy.  
Il cavaliere era sofferente e debole, ma il suo viso si illuminò nel vederla e Marian capì di aver fatto la scelta giusta. Guardò il suo futuro marito e si accorse che anche lui, nonostante tutto, aveva cercato di avere un aspetto migliore per lei. Doveva aver chiesto a un servitore di rasargli il viso e di pettinargli i capelli e in qualche modo era riuscito a indossare una camicia nera, morbida e larga che nascondeva alla vista le fasciature che gli avvolgevano la parte superiore del corpo.  
Se non fosse stato per la debolezza che gli impediva anche solo di alzare la testa dal cuscino, Marian avrebbe pensato di vedere il Guy di Gisborne di sempre, ma emozionato e contento per il matrimonio.  
Col cuore che le batteva forte, si avvicinò al letto e si inginocchiò, riprendendo la mano di Guy. La sua pelle era calda e asciutta, troppo calda, e la sua stretta troppo debole e Marian si ritrovò a pensare che negli ultimi giorni il posto di quella mano era stato quasi sempre tra le sue e che quando non avrebbe più potuto stringerla, quel contatto le sarebbe mancato terribilmente.  
D’impulso la baciò di nuovo e Guy le rivolse uno sguardo stupito, quasi incredulo.  
Marian gli sorrise con tenerezza e quando arrivò il momento di pronunciare i voti nuziali, le sue parole furono sincere.  
Il sacerdote invitò lo sposo a mettere l’anello al dito della sposa e Guy, a fatica, riuscì a farlo scivolare sull’anulare di Marian. Era un anello piuttosto grande, adornato di pietre preziose dai colori vivaci, ma un po’ rovinato e annerito in alcuni punti, molto diverso dall’anello di fidanzamento che le aveva regalato qualche tempo prima.  
Gisborne le rivolse un debole sorriso.  
\- Era di mia madre. - Sussurrò, perché solo lei potesse sentirlo. - L’unica cosa che mi sia rimasta di lei. E ora è tuo. Di mia moglie.  
Il sacerdote concluse la cerimonia e poi lui e le guardie che avevano fatto da testimoni uscirono dalla stanza, lasciando soli i due sposi.  
Solo allora Marian si rese conto che lo aveva fatto davvero, che aveva veramente sposato un uomo che non era Robin.  
Guy aveva chiuso gli occhi, sfinito, ma non aveva lasciato andare la sua mano e Marian gli accarezzò il viso con dolcezza, desiderando sinceramente di poter alleviare la sua sofferenza.  
\- Marian?  
\- Dimmi, marito mio. - Rispose la ragazza, sapendo che le sue parole gli avrebbero fatto piacere e infatti vide le labbra di Guy fremere in un sorriso.  
\- Dormi con me stanotte?  
Marian si ritrovò ad arrossire, ma si alzò da terra e si stese sul letto, accanto a Guy, viso a viso con lui. Si avvicinò a lui e lo abbracciò con cautela, facendo attenzione a non toccare le ferite. Guy si irrigidì per un attimo, poi Marian lo sentì rilassarsi, abbandonandosi tra le sue braccia con un sospiro.  
Era caldo, bollente, e il suo respiro era debole e troppo veloce. Marian aveva l’impressione che la sua vita fosse come la fiamma di una candela che stava per spegnersi e intanto tremolava a ogni soffio di vento. Eppure, assurdamente, essere lì, abbracciata a lui, la faceva sentire protetta, come se la sola presenza di Guy al suo fianco fosse sufficiente a darle la certezza che nessuno avrebbe potuto farle del male.  
\- Grazie. - La voce di Guy, stanca e assonnata, la distolse dai suoi pensieri.  
\- Di cosa?  
\- Per questo. Per avermi donato una fine serena.  
\- Questa non è la fine, Guy.  
\- Tra le tue braccia sarà più dolce... Quando sei accanto a me riesco quasi a dimenticarlo...  
\- Cosa?  
\- L’inferno.  
\- Non andrai all’inferno.  
Guy sospirò.  
\- Sono così stanco…  
Marian lo baciò in fronte.  
\- Dormi, allora.  
\- Ho paura, Marian. Ho paura di non svegliarmi più.  
\- Sono qui con te, ti sveglierò io. Così.  
La ragazza lo baciò di nuovo, stavolta sulle labbra e Guy sorrise, abbandonandosi al sonno.  
Marian chiuse gli occhi e finalmente permise alle lacrime di scenderle sul viso.  
Guy, suo marito, si era addormentato, rassicurato dalle sue parole, ma lei non era altrettanto tranquilla. Forse quella era davvero l’ultima notte della vita di Guy e lei aveva il terrore di sentire il suo respiro spegnersi tra le sue braccia, di vederlo scivolare via da lei senza che nessun bacio potesse risvegliarlo.  
Pensò a Robin, a quello che avrebbe detto se avesse saputo quello che aveva fatto. Non avrebbe capito. Per lui Gisborne era solo un nemico e non le avrebbe perdonato di averlo sposato.  
Eppure Marian non credeva di aver fatto un errore.  
Guy riposava tranquillo, finalmente in pace dopo tanta sofferenza e lei non era pentita di avergli potuto donare un po’ di felicità prima della fine, ormai troppo vicina.  
Quello non poteva essere sbagliato.  
Non avrebbe dormito quella notte, ne era certa, avrebbe passato ogni istante ad ascoltare il respiro di Guy, a cercare il battito del suo cuore, terrorizzata al pensiero che potesse morire da un momento all’altro. Invece, poco dopo scivolò nel sonno anche lei, stremata dalle troppe emozioni.  



	4. The Husband I didn't Want

Marian si svegliò lentamente da un sonno agitato.  
Quello non era il suo letto e non era sola, pensò allarmata, poi ricordò gli eventi del giorno prima e si rese conto che aveva dormito insieme a Guy, suo marito.  
Gisborne era rannicchiato tra le sue braccia, immobile, e per un attimo Marian fu presa dal terrore che potesse essere morto nel sonno, ma subito dopo si accorse del suo respiro che le sfiorava il collo e del calore del suo corpo stretto a lei.  
Marian lo guardò dormire, addolorata e incredula al pensiero di essere sul punto di perderlo. Anche così malato, Guy era un punto fermo nella sua vita, una presenza immancabile e non riusciva a immaginare un mondo dove lui non c’era più.  
Intenerita, gli sfiorò la fronte con un bacio leggero e Guy non si svegliò, ma rispose al suo tocco anche nel sonno, avvicinandosi ancora di più a lei.  
Un lieve bussare alla porta la svegliò del tutto e Marian scivolò fuori dal letto prima di dare l’ordine di entrare. Un uomo robusto si affacciò alla porta, con aria imbarazzata e Marian riconobbe una delle guardie personali di Guy. L’uomo non indossava la sua divisa, ma semplici abiti da popolano e sembrava a disagio nel rivolgersi a lei.  
\- Mia signora… - Iniziò, impacciato, e Marian gli sorrise per incoraggiarlo, confondendolo ancora di più. - Mi dispiace per il disturbo, signora, ma è stato sir Guy a ordinarmi di venire…  
Marian lo fissò, perplessa, chiedendosi cosa volesse.  
\- Guy vi ha chiesto di venire?  
\- Sì. Per assisterlo nelle sue necessità personali.  
La ragazza annuì. Come sua moglie, Guy avrebbe potuto chiedere a lei di aiutarlo, ma era chiaro che volesse risparmiarle i lati più umilianti e sgradevoli della sua malattia e lei si ritrovò a pensare che pur soffrendo tanto, Guy riusciva ancora a preoccuparsi per lei.  
\- Come vi chiamate?  
\- Harold, signora.  
\- Abbiate cura di mio marito, vi prego. Trattatelo con gentilezza e rispetto e sarete ricompensato.  
\- Lo farei in ogni caso, signora. - Rispose l’uomo, un po’ offeso.  
Marian lo ricompensò con un sorriso sincero.  
\- Grazie, Harold. - Disse, poi si chinò per dare un altro bacio sulla guancia di Guy prima di lasciarlo alle cure della sua guardia.  
Uscì dalla stanza di Guy, ora anche la sua stanza, si corresse mentalmente, con la sensazione di essersi appena svegliata da un sogno particolarmente complesso.  
Ma non aveva sognato, aveva davvero sposato Guy e l’anello che le cingeva il dito le ricordava che era tutto vero.  
Improvvisamente sentì il bisogno di prendere un po’ di aria fresca. Quella situazione assurda la opprimeva e la cosa peggiore era che lei non vedeva un modo indolore per uscirne.  
La morte di Guy avrebbe sciolto quel legame improvviso e non desiderato, ma lei non riusciva ad accettare l’idea che Gisborne morisse. Non lo aveva voluto davvero come marito, ma non voleva nemmeno essere la sua vedova.  
Accarezzò l’anello ammaccato, intenerita nel pensare all’affetto con cui Guy le aveva detto che era appartenuto alla madre. Il giorno prima le aveva confessato di essere il responsabile della morte dei genitori, ma il tono con cui aveva parlato dell’anello non era quello di un assassino.  
Qualunque cosa fosse successa, Marian era sicura che Guy non fosse tanto colpevole quanto credeva.  
Sovrappensiero, era arrivata nel cortile del castello e si voltò a guardare l’edificio, imponente e opprimente come una prigione. Avrebbe voluto fuggire, allontanarsi da lì e tornare a Knighton, rifugiarsi nella vita semplice e spensierata della sua infanzia, ma ormai non poteva più farlo.  
Una carrozza si fermò davanti a lei e suo padre scese dal veicolo, un’espressione preoccupata dipinta sul volto.  
La ragazza si ritrovò tra le sue braccia, improvvisamente in lacrime, e sir Edward la tenne stretta, lasciandola sfogare.  
\- Allora è vero, figlia mia? Ho trovato il tuo messaggio solo questa mattina, al mio ritorno.  
Marian annuì.  
\- Sapevo che eri in viaggio, ma speravo che fossi tornato in anticipo. Ieri sera ho sposato Guy.  
Il padre si allontanò di un passo per guardarla in faccia, rattristato.  
\- Avrei dovuto esserci, non lo avrei permesso.  
\- Padre, avevi già dato il tuo consenso quando Guy ha chiesto la mia mano e comunque ho scelto io di sposarlo, nessuno mi ha costretto. Avrei solo voluto averti al mio fianco…  
Sir Edward le asciugò una lacrima.  
\- Ma sei infelice. È stato crudele con te? Ti ha fatto del male? Sono certo che sia ancora possibile annullare questo matrimonio.  
Con sua grande sorpresa, Marian scoppiò in un pianto ancora più disperato.  
\- Guy non mi farebbe mai del male, sono io che ne ho fatto a lui! Sta morendo, padre, ed è solo colpa mia!  
Sir Edward la guardò, stupito, ma si limitò a prendere un fazzoletto per asciugarle il viso, come faceva quando era piccola e piangeva per una sbucciatura o per qualche piccolo litigio con gli altri bambini.  
\- Vieni, Marian, troviamo un posto più tranquillo dove parlare e raccontami tutto.  
  
Marian tornò da Guy poco più tardi, sempre affranta, ma un po’ sollevata dopo aver parlato con il padre. Lui non poteva fare nulla per migliorare la situazione, ma sapere che sir Edward la capiva e che era pronto a consolarla era un conforto.  
La ragazza non aveva ancora il coraggio di immaginare cosa avrebbe detto a Robin, ma ora non era il momento di pensarci. Finché era vivo, Guy aveva bisogno di lei, tutto il resto poteva aspettare.  
Raggiunse gli alloggi di Guy nel momento in cui Harold ne usciva. L’uomo la salutò rispettosamente.  
\- Sir Guy sta dormendo, mia signora, ma se dovesse avere ancora bisogno di me, sarò nella stanza in fondo al corridoio, chiamatemi in qualsiasi momento e arriverò in un attimo.  
\- Grazie, Harold. - Sussurrò Marian, spingendo la porta per entrare nella stanza.  
Rispetto al giorno precedente, la situazione era migliorata. La biancheria del letto era stata cambiata e anche Guy indossava una camicia da notte comoda e pulita e Harold doveva aver aggiunto qualche cuscino più morbido perché il suo padrone potesse riposare in una posizione più confortevole. Il fuoco nel camino era acceso ed era stata aggiunta abbastanza legna perché potesse durare a lungo, sul tavolo erano disposte brocche e ciotole contenenti acqua, vino e un infuso di erbe preparato dal guaritore, mentre sulla mensola attaccata al muro il catino e la brocca erano stati riempiti di acqua fresca del pozzo e una pila di panni piegati ordinatamente era stata preparata perché lei potesse usarli per rinfrescare il viso del marito.  
Marian annusò l’acqua del catino e si accorse che Harold doveva avervi versato anche dell’aceto.  
La ragazza annuì con approvazione, quello era un rimedio per la febbre che era stato insegnato anche a lei e che significava che il soldato aveva davvero a cuore il benessere di Guy, che stava svolgendo il suo lavoro con cura e non solo per dovere. Decise che avrebbe fatto in modo di ricompensarlo.  
\- Marian?  
La giovane si avvicinò al letto.  
\- Sei sveglio. - Disse, sorridendogli con gentilezza.  
Guy sospirò.  
\- Non voglio dormire. Mi resta così poco tempo e non posso sprecarlo… Ma mi sento così stanco, fatico a tenere gli occhi aperti…  
Marian sedette sul bordo del letto e gli accarezzò i capelli con tenerezza.  
\- Se solo potessi aiutarti… Ma non so cosa fare...  
\- Lo hai già fatto. - Guy le sorrise. - Sai, Marian? Quando hai accettato di sposarmi, pensavo che non avresti mantenuto la tua parola, che avresti trovato un modo per tirarti indietro… E invece sei qui. Non mi hai lasciato solo. Scusami per aver dubitato di te.  
La ragazza gli prese una mano, troppo commossa per rispondere. Il senso di colpa le stringeva la gola perché Guy aveva indovinato esattamente le sue intenzioni. Se non fosse stato ferito, lei avrebbe cercato in ogni modo di evitare di sposarlo. Sentirlo scusarsi per aver dubitato di lei la faceva sentire ancora peggio.  
\- Non ho intenzione di lasciarti solo. - Disse piano e Guy chiuse gli occhi.  
\- Non ci riesco… Non riesco a restare sveglio…  
\- Riposa allora. È la febbre che ti toglie le forze.  
\- Arriverà il momento in cui non mi risveglierò più… Ho paura, Marian. Non voglio morire...  
La ragazza si stese sul letto accanto a lui e lo abbracciò.  
\- Hai avuto paura questa notte?  
\- No. Tra le tue braccia non potrei averne.  
\- Allora dormi. Resterò con te.  
Gisborne chiuse gli occhi e Marian lo tenne stretto, accarezzandogli piano i capelli con una mano.  
Le sarebbe mancato, pensò. Non era Robin e non era l’uomo che avrebbe voluto sposare, ma la sua mancanza avrebbe lasciato un grande vuoto, di questo ne era certa.  
Rimase stesa sul letto ad ascoltare quel respiro troppo debole e senza quasi rendersene conto, scivolò anche lei nel sonno.  
  
Marian si svegliò indolenzita e stordita e subito il suo pensiero volò a Guy. Non aveva avuto intenzione di addormentarsi tanto profondamente e fu presa dal terrore di non essersi accorta di una sua richiesta di aiuto o di un aggravarsi delle sue condizioni.  
Gli mise una mano sul petto e respirò di sollievo nel sentirlo muoversi nel ritmo regolare del respiro, poi si accigliò nel rendersi conto che la camicia di Guy era bagnata. Lo guardò meglio e notò che anche i suoi capelli erano umidi, inzuppati di sudore, la pelle del viso e della fronte lucida e costellata di goccioline.  
Marian mosse una mano per scostargli i capelli dalla faccia e le sue dita si soffermarono sul viso di Guy in un gesto di conforto. La ragazza si pietrificò, stupita e spaventata allo stesso tempo: la pelle di Gisborne non era più bollente.  
Per un attimo temette di essersi sbagliata poco prima, quando aveva sentito il suo respiro e che quello fosse il gelo della morte, poi lo vide muoversi di nuovo e si rese conto che non era così.  
Terrorizzata, corse a chiamare il guaritore e rimase in un angolo della stanza mentre l’uomo si affannava intorno a Guy.  
Quando il guaritore si scostò dal letto per venirle incontro, Marian era fuori di sé per la paura.  
\- È il momento, vero? Sta morendo? - Sussurrò, in lacrime e il guaritore la guardò, visibilmente scosso.  
\- Sta dormendo. La febbre è calata e le ferite stanno migliorando, anche se non lo avrei ritenuto possibile.  
Marian lo fissò, senza capire.  
\- Cosa significa?  
\- Lady Gisborne, potete ringraziare il Signore perché questo è una specie di miracolo: se non avrà una ricaduta nei prossimi giorni, vostro marito guarirà.  



	5. Too Late

Marian infilò l’ago nella stoffa, senza fare troppa attenzione al risultato del proprio lavoro. Quel ricamo serviva principalmente a impegnarle le mani e la mente in quelle lunghe giornate passate accanto al letto di Guy.  
Gisborne dormiva per la maggior parte del tempo, completamente privo di forze, ma la febbre non era più tornata e il guaritore aveva decretato che ormai le ferite erano in via di guarigione e che, col tempo, si sarebbe ripreso.  
Marian era sinceramente felice di sapere che non sarebbe morto, che la mano che aveva stretto in quei giorni di dolore non sarebbe scivolata nell’oblio, ma era turbata quando pensava al matrimonio.  
Ora le sembrava una cosa molto più definitiva, un passo da cui non si poteva tornare indietro.  
Non lo aveva ancora detto a Robin.  
Non aveva ancora visto Robin.  
Con un sospiro appoggiò il ricamo, si alzò dalla sedia per avvicinarsi al letto e scosse leggermente Guy per svegliarlo.  
Gisborne si lamentò nel sonno, ma non appena ebbe aperto gli occhi, vedendola, la sua espressione si distese in un sorriso.  
\- Marian.  
\- Devi bere qualcosa, Guy. Il guaritore ha detto che hai bisogno di molti liquidi se vuoi sentirti meglio. Preferisci acqua o vino? Oppure te la senti di mangiare un po’ di zuppa? Ho pagato uno dei cuochi perché la preparasse apposta per te ed è calda e nutriente.  
\- Se la metti così non posso rifiutare.  
La ragazza gli sorrise e aggiunse qualche cuscino perché potesse sollevarsi abbastanza per riuscire mangiare.  
\- Sarà una benedizione quando potrò appoggiare la schiena e sedermi normalmente. - Disse Guy, con una smorfia di dolore. - Restare sempre steso su un fianco o sulla pancia è terribilmente scomodo.  
Marian gli voltò le spalle per riempire di zuppa una scodella, poi tornò verso il letto e sedette sul bordo, sorridendogli.  
\- Devi avere pazienza. Riposati e mangia e vedrai che presto riprenderai le forze.  
Guy annuì.  
\- Non dovrei lamentarmi, considerando che ormai dovrei essere morto. Invece vivrò… - Guy distolse lo sguardo e Marian lo vide arrossire - ...e tu sei al mio fianco. Sono molto, molto fortunato.  
Marian chinò lo sguardo sulla zuppa e la mescolò per assicurarsi che non fosse troppo calda, poi riempì il cucchiaio e lo avvicinò al viso di Guy.  
\- Ora basta parlare, mangia o diventerà fredda. - Disse con dolcezza e Gisborne le obbedì docilmente.  
Quando la ciotola fu vuota, Marian gli tamponò le labbra con un fazzoletto e Guy sospirò.  
\- È così umiliante non avere nemmeno la forza di tenere un cucchiaio… Non dovresti essere costretta a imboccarmi come un lattante, dovrei essere io a prendermi cura di te.  
Marian depose a terra la ciotola e il cucchiaio, tirò su le gambe, rannicchiandosi sul letto accanto a lui, e appoggiò la testa sul cuscino, accanto al viso di Guy. Gli sfiorò la guancia con le labbra, sorridendo nel sentire la barba di qualche giorno che le faceva il solletico e la morbidezza della sua pelle sotto quel primo strato ruvido. Quel tocco era tiepido, abbastanza caldo da essere piacevole, ma non più ardente di febbre.  
\- Questo per cosa era? - Chiese Guy, divertito.  
\- Per incoraggiarti a essere paziente. E perché sono contenta che tu sia vivo.  
Marian sentì la guancia di Guy guizzare in un sorriso sotto le sue labbra.  
\- Credo di aver bisogno di molta altra pazienza, sai?  
Marian scoppiò a ridere.  
\- Vedi? Stai già meglio.  
\- E ho di nuovo sonno… Puoi chiamare Harold? Voglio dormire, ma prima ho bisogno di lui.  
Marian annuì e sorrise, intenerita dal rossore che era apparso sulle guance di Guy nel farle quella richiesta.  
\- Te lo mando subito. - Disse senza aggiungere altro, per non imbarazzarlo ulteriormente.  
Uscì dalla stanza e si affrettò ad avvisare la guardia, poi decise di passeggiare un po’ per il castello mentre l’uomo svolgeva il suo lavoro.  
Era strano, in passato non si era mai accorta di quanto Guy fosse timido, soprattutto nei suoi confronti. Lo aveva sempre visto come un uomo forte, sicuro di sé e spesso fin troppo arrogante quando si presentava a Knighton Hall con qualche nuovo regalo costoso.  
Solo quando era stato ferito, Marian aveva scoperto quel lato più gentile di Gisborne, ma, passato lo stupore iniziale, la ragazza si era resa conto che in realtà quella timidezza era sempre stata presente, anche se nascosta dal suo atteggiamento sfrontato.  
Ripensò al giorno in cui l’aveva invitata ad assistere al torneo di tiro con l’arco organizzato dallo sceriffo, agli sconclusionati giri di parole che le aveva rivolto prima di riuscire a formulare la sua richiesta in un modo comprensibile.  
_Possibile che mi amasse già da allora?_  
E come era possibile che quel pensiero riuscisse a scaldarle il cuore così tanto?  
Sorrise tra sé e sussultò spaventata quando nel girare l’angolo di un corridoio si trovò di fronte a Robin.  
\- Cosa ci fai qui?! - Sussurrò. - Sei impazzito? Se lo sceriffo dovesse scoprirti ti farà arrestare!  
Robin sogghignò, divertito.  
\- Dovrà prima riuscire a prendermi. Comunque stavo cercando te, ero preoccupato. Sono giorni che non mi contatti, cominciavo a credere che lo sceriffo ti avesse rinchiusa da qualche parte, ma non mi sembri poi così sofferente, poco fa stavi sorridendo.  
Marian arrossì, senza trovare nulla da rispondere. Si sentiva in colpa per essersi fatta sorprendere da Robin in un momento in cui i suoi pensieri erano rivolti a Guy, ma allo stesso tempo le parole del fuorilegge l’avevano irritata.  
Cosa lo autorizzava a pensare che se non lo aveva contattato doveva per forza essere perché qualcuno glielo aveva impedito? Non poteva essere stata una sua libera scelta?  
\- Come puoi vedere sto bene.  
\- Per quanto? Se Gisborne è morto, cosa impedirà allo sceriffo di metterti in pericolo? Sii ragionevole, Marian, vieni con me.  
\- Guy non è morto.  
\- Da come avevi parlato sembrava che fosse una cosa inevitabile e imminente.  
La ragazza sorrise.  
\- Chiamalo pure un miracolo, ma si riprenderà.  
Robin la guardò con sospetto.  
\- Perché ne sei così felice? È un traditore, ha tentato di uccidere il re. Quando re Riccardo tornerà, Gisborne e lo sceriffo pagheranno per tutto quello che hanno fatto. Finiranno entrambi impiccati e tu non sarai più costretta a sposarlo.  
La ragazza rabbrividì.  
\- Non puoi essere certo che sia stato lui! E poi lo sai che non approvo la pena di morte.  
\- Perché lo difendi sempre?! Sei attratta da lui? Oppure ti sei lasciata raggirare dai suoi regali? È per questo che ci tieni così tanto?!  
Marian lo guardò allibita, poi sentì crescere dentro di se una rabbia feroce per il tono di scherno usato da Robin. Come poteva rivolgerle quelle parole sprezzanti come se niente fosse? La reputava tanto sciocca e superficiale da lasciarsi influenzare dall’aspetto fisico di un uomo o dai regali che le faceva? Se quello fosse stato il caso, Robin avrebbe avuto ragione a sentirsi in difetto perché lui non le aveva mai regalato nemmeno un fiore appassito e, a differenza di Guy, non si era nemmeno mai degnato di esprimere apertamente i sentimenti che provava per lei.  
\- È questo ciò che pensi di me? - Gli chiese, gelida.  
\- Forse è questo ciò che tu mi lasci pensare.  
\- Allora non abbiamo altro da dirci. Hai visto che sto bene, ora torna pure nella tua foresta a combattere la tua battaglia da sciocco.  
\- E tu cosa farai? Resterai qui a farti lusingare dalle parole di un traditore?! Quando tornerà il re, ti assicuro che sposare te sarà l’ultimo dei pensieri di Gisborne.  
\- Puoi stare tranquillo, non sposerò Guy quando tornerà il re. - Disse Marian, il volto arrossato per l’ira che provava di fronte all’atteggiamento supponente di Robin. - L’ho già fatto.  
La ragazza gli voltò le spalle e fece per andarsene, ma Robin la superò e si fermò davanti a lei per impedirle di passare.  
\- Cosa?!  
Marian provò una fitta di rimorso per il tono cattivo con cui aveva parlato, ma ciò che aveva detto era la verità e non aveva senso nasconderla.  
\- Mi hai sentita, Robin. Ho sposato Guy.  
Robin la guardò, incredulo e ferito, e lei sentì che doveva giustificarsi in qualche modo.  
\- Stava morendo... Il guaritore non gli aveva dato speranze ed era il suo ultimo desiderio…  
La voce di Marian si spense, vergognosa. Parlandone così, come se fosse stato soltanto un gesto di pietà, aveva l’impressione di tradire anche i sentimenti che Guy provava per lei e i voti nuziali che aveva pronunciato.  
Il fuorilegge sfiorò l’arco che teneva a tracolla.  
\- Siamo sempre in tempo per rimediare.  
\- No! Non devi fargli del male! Giura che non lo farai!  
\- Ti ha costretta a sposarlo con l’inganno! Ti ha forzata!  
\- No, invece! È stata una mia scelta. Non sono una marionetta nelle mani di nessun uomo!  
\- Marian, questo non è un gioco!  
La ragazza sospirò.  
\- No, non lo è. Ho fatto una scelta e devo accettarne le conseguenze.  
Robin stava per rispondere, ma si interruppe sentendo un rumore di passi che si avvicinava.  
\- Non finirà così, te lo assicuro. - Disse, lanciando un ultimo sguardo rabbioso e addolorato a Marian e poi si dileguò, lasciandola sola.  
  
Il muro di pietra era freddo contro la sua schiena, ma a Marian non importava. Si sentiva infelice e scontenta di se stessa, intrappolata in una situazione più grande di lei.  
Robin era il suo primo amore, il ragazzo che aveva rubato il suo cuore quando era poco più di una bambina, l’uomo che l’aveva lasciata sola per cinque anni per seguire il suo re. Una parte di lei lo avrebbe amato per sempre, ne era quasi certa, ma un’altra parte non riusciva a perdonargli quell’abbandono così prolungato.  
_Se non fossi stato ferito, saresti tornato da me?_  
Come poteva accampare diritti sul suo cuore, quando lui era stato il primo a spezzarlo? Non era giusto che la facesse sentire in colpa se lui per primo non aveva avuto il coraggio o la voglia di esprimere i propri sentimenti per lei quando era tornato a Nottingham.  
_Ti ho aspettato anche troppo a lungo. Ora è tardi._  
Pensò a Guy, che invece non aveva mai fatto mistero del suo interesse, a Guy che l’aveva corteggiata nel modo più appropriato, a Guy che aveva così tanto bisogno di lei e non si vergognava di ammetterlo.  
A Guy che forse era un traditore e che obbediva agli ordini malvagi dello sceriffo, attirandosi l’odio della gente...  
La ragazza sospirò, prendendosi il volto tra le mani.  
Era inutile tormentarsi così tanto, ormai la scelta era fatta e lei avrebbe dovuto imparare a conviverci.  
Nascosta nelle ombre del corridoio, osservò Harold che usciva dai loro alloggi, ma non si affrettò a raggiungere Guy. Per un po’ rimase appoggiata al muro con gli occhi chiusi, cercando di allontanare la tristezza.  
Quando si decise a tornare in camera, cercò subito Guy con lo sguardo. Il cavaliere era girato sul fianco e aveva gli occhi chiusi, ma anche così la sua figura familiare era rassicurante.  
Marian si chiuse la porta alle spalle, lasciando fuori buona parte della sua angoscia e si avvicinò al letto in silenzio per non svegliare Guy, ma Gisborne aprì gli occhi, percependo la sua presenza.  
\- Credevo che stessi dormendo. - Disse Marian a bassa voce, e Guy la guardò, aggrottando la fronte.  
\- Sei turbata. Qualche pensiero ti affligge?  
La ragazza scosse la testa, con un leggero sorriso.  
\- Non è niente. Solo un momento di malumore. Una sciocchezza.  
\- Vieni qui, stenditi accanto a me.  
Marian gli obbedì, rannicchiandosi al suo fianco e Guy si sforzò di sollevare un braccio per appoggiarlo sulla schiena della ragazza e tenerla stretta. Le sfiorò i capelli con un bacio e si rivolse a lei con tutta la dolcezza di cui era capace.  
\- Mi sei stata vicina mentre soffrivo e se ora sono vivo è solo perché tu mi ha dato la forza di non arrendermi, tu mi hai guidato fuori dall’oscurità. In queste condizioni non sono in grado di fare molto per dimostrarti il mio amore e la mia gratitudine, ma questo sì. Stavolta posso essere io a restarti accanto, posso condividere ogni tua tristezza e aiutarti ad affrontarla. Ricordati che finché entrambi avremo vita non sarai mai sola, perché io sarò sempre al tuo fianco.  
Marian non disse nulla, ammutolita di fronte a quelle parole così appassionate e si chiese come potessero provenire dalla stessa persona che solo pochi mesi prima non riusciva a chiederle in modo coerente di accompagnarlo a un torneo.  
Gli appoggiò il viso sul petto con un piccolo sospiro e chiuse gli occhi, affidandosi al rifugio delle sue braccia.  



	6. Secrets

Marian si accorse del cespuglio di rose quasi per caso mentre passeggiava nel cortile del castello. Si sentiva inquieta e avrebbe voluto solo prendere il cavallo e uscire per una passeggiata, ma non osava allontanarsi da Nottingham e lasciare solo Guy, non finché era tanto debole.  
Dopo aver acconsentito al loro matrimonio, lo sceriffo sembrava essersi dimenticato di loro. Non si era mai informato della salute di Gisborne, non si era mai degnato di andare a trovare quello che era stato il suo alleato più fedele e che era rimasto ferito in un agguato ordinato dallo stesso Vaisey.  
Da un lato Marian era ben felice di non avere nulla a che fare con lui, ma dall’altro era inquieta.  
Non si poteva mai stare tranquilli quando si aveva a che fare con lo sceriffo.  
E poi c’era Robin…  
Da quando gli aveva detto di aver sposato Guy, nemmeno lui si era più fatto vivo, ma la ragazza aveva il terrore che potesse decidere di vendicarsi sul suo rivale. Agli occhi di Robin, Gisborne era il male incarnato, un traditore senza cuore che l’aveva trascinata in un matrimonio non voluto.  
Marian viveva nel terrore che un giorno o l’altro, Robin avrebbe potuto presentarsi al castello con l’intenzione di uccidere Guy e lei era decisa a non permetterlo.  
Perciò aveva rinunciato all’idea di allontanarsi dal castello e sfogava le proprie energie passeggiando nel cortile del castello oppure in città nei giorni di mercato, scortata dalle guardie fedeli a Gisborne.  
Il rampicante di rose cresceva in un angolo nascosto, abbarbicato a un muro di pietra e da qualche giorno era esploso in una fioritura lussureggiante, accendendo quella parte di cortile col rosso acceso dei fiori.  
La ragazza prese il coltello ricurvo che le era stato dato da Guy e lo usò per recidere alcune rose, che infilò tra i capelli.  
A Guy sarebbe piaciuto vederla così adornata, pensò.  
Se lei si sentiva irrequieta, per lui era molto peggio. Aveva passato intere settimane a letto e solo da pochi giorni aveva recuperato abbastanza forze per riuscire a restare seduto sulla poltrona accanto al fuoco. Le ferite si erano rimarginate, ma il danno doveva essere stato più grave di quanto non avessero immaginato perché Guy sentiva ancora molto dolore, soprattutto quando faceva certi movimenti con le braccia.  
Dopo tanto tempo passato nella stessa stanza, Gisborne aveva iniziato a essere nervoso e insofferente. Ormai non era più tanto debole da passare la maggior parte del giorno a dormire, ma non ancora abbastanza forte per potersi muovere liberamente fuori dai loro alloggi.  
Marian sospirò e decise di raggiungere il mercato, nella speranza di trovare qualcosa che potesse distrarre suo marito dalle sue condizioni di salute, almeno per un po’.  
Esaminò i banchi, in cerca di qualcosa che potesse essere di un qualche interesse per Guy, ma non aveva idea di cosa potesse fargli piacere.  
Si soffermò davanti al banco di un mercante che vendeva finimenti e foderi per spade e Marian pensò che un tempo avrebbe sicuramente scelto uno di quegli oggetti, ma ora sarebbero serviti soltanto a ricordare a Guy che non era nelle condizioni di cavalcare o di combattere.  
Con un sospiro, passò oltre.  
Alla fine si arrese e si limitò a comprare della frutta e qualche dolce. Non voleva restare lontana troppo a lungo e dubitava che sarebbe riuscita a trovare qualcosa di adatto, anche anche se avesse girato per il mercato tutto il giorno.  
Quando tornò nei loro alloggi, Marian fu sorpresa di trovare Guy in piedi, accanto alla finestra e gli andò incontro sorridendo. Gisborne aveva i capelli ancora umidi dopo aver fatto il bagno, ma indossava i suoi pantaloni di pelle nera e una camicia dello stesso colore invece della camicia da notte. Se non fosse stato per la magrezza e il pallore che tradivano la recente infermità, Guy le sarebbe sembrato quello di sempre, il cavaliere fiero e orgoglioso che continuava a presentarsi a Knighton nei momenti più inaspettati per corteggiarla.  
Il viso di Guy, serio e malinconico, si rischiarò nel vederla.  
Fece qualche passo verso di lei, cautamente, e alzò una mano a sfiorare una delle rose che aveva intrecciato ai capelli. Le sorrise, ammirato.  
\- Ho sentito la tua mancanza.  
Marian appoggiò il viso alla mano del marito, chiudendo gli occhi per un attimo. Le piaceva sentire il tocco delle sue dita sulla pelle, quella carezza sempre gentile e piena di amore.  
Gli passò le braccia intorno alla vita e lo abbracciò, appoggiando la testa sul suo petto.  
\- Anche tu mi sei mancato. - Disse, ed era vero. Non sapeva se col tempo avrebbe amato Guy come aveva fatto con Robin, ma era certa di volergli bene.  
Passare tanto tempo insieme a lui non l’aveva delusa o esasperata, ma le aveva fatto scoprire il lato più tenero che Guy non poteva mostrare quando era di fronte allo sceriffo, un lato che lo rendeva un uomo migliore ai suoi occhi.  
\- Ti sei vestito.  
\- Sono stanco di essere malato. Non che le mie condizioni siano migliorate da ieri a oggi, ma così mi sembra di sentirmi un po’ più normale.  
\- Devi avere pazienza, Guy. Sei già migliorato molto.  
Gisborne si staccò da lei e tornò a guardare fuori dalla finestra, con un sospiro.  
\- Prima ho chiesto ad Harold di darmi la spada…  
Marian gli lanciò uno sguardo, ma non vide il fodero allacciato in vita.  
Gisborne scosse la testa.  
\- Non sono riuscito a estrarla e quando Harold lo ha fatto per me, non riuscivo a maneggiarla…  
Marian gli mise una mano sul braccio.  
\- Credo che sia normale dopo essere stato immobile tanto a lungo.  
\- No, c’è qualcosa che non va, lo sento. Pensavo anche io che fosse dovuto al peso della spada e ho provato a fare lo stesso movimento senza impugnarla. Non ci riesco.  
La ragazza lo guardò, preoccupata.  
\- Lo hai detto al guaritore?  
\- Non ancora, ma non so se potrà farci qualcosa.  
Marian lo osservò, cercando qualcosa da dire per incoraggiarlo, ma sapeva che Guy non si sarebbe lasciato consolare da false speranze.  
Gli prese una mano, intrecciando le dita alle sue e Guy la strinse, anche se debolmente.  
\- Cosa farò se non potrò più usare una spada? - Chiese dopo un po’ senza guardarla, come se stesse parlando da solo.  
\- Smettere di lavorare per lo sceriffo potrebbe non essere una cosa così negativa come pensi. Anche se non potessi più combattere ti resta Locksley, puoi sempre amministrare le terre e occuparti del villaggio...  
Gisborne si voltò verso di lei, allarmato.  
\- Non sai quello che dici! Non posso permettermi di perdere il mio posto!  
\- Perché no? Ti piace così tanto maltrattare la gente? Perché è questo quello che fai agli ordini dello sceriffo!  
\- Credi che sia divertente? No. Ma se non fossi più in grado di lavorare per lo sceriffo diventerei inutile e so troppe cose perché possa lasciarmi andare come se niente fosse, Sai cosa è successo al mio predecessore quando è diventato inutile?  
Marian lo guardò, gli occhi spalancati per l’orrore.  
\- È morto?  
\- Lo sceriffo mi ha ordinato di eliminarlo.  
\- E tu lo hai fatto.  
\- Sì.  
Marian abbassò la voce, rendendola quasi un sussurro.  
\- Sono vere anche le voci che ho sentito? Hai tentato di uccidere il re?  
\- Sì. - Ripeté.  
\- Guy! Come hai potuto?! Ti rendi conto di cosa significa?! - Marian sciolse le dita da quelle di Guy e fece un passo indietro.  
\- Credi che avessi scelta?! Se lo sceriffo mi ordina di fare qualcosa, io devo obbedire! Non ho alternative!  
\- Tutto è una scelta.  
Rimasero entrambi in silenzio, poi Guy sedette pesantemente sulla poltrona accanto al camino e rimase a fissare le fiamme.  
Dopo un po’ Marian si avvicinò a lui e gli mise una mano sulla spalla, facendolo sussultare, ma Gisborne non alzò la testa.  
\- Guy. Guardami.  
\- Ora che lo sai, andrai via?  
\- Se andassi via, servirebbe a cancellare quello che hai fatto?  
\- No.  
La ragazza sospirò e gli strinse un po’ di più la spalla.  
\- Allora lasciamolo nel passato, visto che non possiamo cambiare ciò che è stato.  
Guy la guardò senza avere il coraggio di sperare nel suo perdono.  
\- Non mi lascerai?  
\- Sei mio marito, ho giurato di dividere la mia vita con te nel bene e nel male. Solo, d’ora in poi cerchiamo di fare in modo che sia nel bene. Prometti di provarci, almeno?  
Gisborne annuì, commosso, e appoggiò la propria mano su quella di Marian.  
La ragazza gli passò l’altra mano tra i capelli.  
\- Almeno sei stato sincero. Lo apprezzo. - Marian fece una lunga pausa. - E forse è ora che lo sia anche io. Sono il Guardiano Notturno, Guy.  
Gisborne la fissò, incredulo.  
\- Cosa?!  
\- Quando Vaisey ha preso il posto di mio padre, sono stati i più poveri a farne le spese. Non riuscivo a tollerare tanta sofferenza, dovevo fare qualcosa per aiutarli…  
\- E hai scelto di farlo rischiando il collo?! Se ti avessi catturata, lo sceriffo ti avrebbe fatta impiccare, non si sarebbe limitato a tagliarti i capelli!  
Marian lo guardò, senza riuscire a nascondere un sorriso impertinente.  
\- Però non ci sei mai riuscito.  
Guy la fissò, allibito. Avrebbe dovuto essere furioso per essere stato ingannato per tanti anni, invece si ritrovò a ridere senza riuscire a prendere fiato, come non gli succedeva da molto tempo.  
\- Non è assurdo? Entrambi abbiamo un segreto che ci porterebbe dritti alla forca!  
\- È così divertente? - Chiese Marian, un po’ perplessa.  
Guy scosse la testa.  
\- A dire il vero, no. Probabilmente sto perdendo il senno.  
\- Forse non è un male, non mi dispiace vederti ridere.  
Guy si diede un colpetto sulle gambe, per invitarla a sedersi su di lui e Marian gli obbedì dopo una piccola esitazione.  
\- Non sono troppo pesante? Non voglio farti male.  
Guy la circondò con le braccia e la ragazza si appoggiò al suo petto.  
\- Voglio essere degno di mia moglie. - Disse a bassa voce, poi entrambi rimasero in silenzio, traendo conforto da quel contatto.  



	7. Locksley

La mano di Guy si strinse intorno al suo braccio e Marian sentì aumentare la pressione sulle spalle, segno che il marito si stava appoggiando a lei un po’ di più di quando erano usciti dalla loro stanza.  
Gli lanciò uno sguardo preoccupato: Guy era pallido e aveva la fronte imperlata di sudore.  
\- Ti senti bene?  
\- Non è nulla. - Disse in fretta. Poi fece un piccolo sospiro di frustrazione prima di ammettere la verità. - Mi gira la testa.  
Marian si guardò rapidamente intorno, preoccupata, finché non scorse la panchetta sistemata all’ombra dell’albero del cortile.  
\- Riesci ad arrivare fino a lì? Oppure vuoi che vada a chiamare Harold?  
\- No. Ce la faccio. Sono solo pochi passi.  
\- Appoggiati a me. - Disse Marian, aiutandolo a scendere le scale.  
Poco dopo Gisborne sedette pesantemente sulla panca e rimase chinato in avanti col viso tra le mani, cercando di riprendere fiato. Marian gli accarezzò piano la base della schiena, facendo attenzione a non sfiorare i punti dove era stato ferito.  
\- Mi dispiace… - Sussurrò Guy e la ragazza gli sorrise.  
\- E di cosa? È la prima volta che esci da quando sei stato ferito, hai solo bisogno di un po’ di tempo per riprenderti.  
\- Sempre che ciò avvenga... - Disse Guy, tetramente.  
\- E perché non dovrebbe? Avevano detto che saresti morto e invece sei qui.  
Marian gli mise una mano sulla guancia e lo costrinse ad alzare il viso e a guardarla.  
\- E io ne sono felice. Davvero. - Disse, fissandolo negli occhi.  
Guy annuì, incapace di distogliere lo sguardo da quello di Marian e sollevò a sua volta una mano per toccarla. La sfiorò piano, quasi con reverenza, accarezzandole la pelle liscia e morbida del viso, come per convincersi che lei era veramente contenta di essere lì insieme a lui, poi, d’impulso, la attirò a sé e la baciò.  
Marian si irrigidì per un attimo, colta di sorpresa, ma le labbra di Guy erano gentili e ogni suo tocco talmente pieno di amore da commuoverla. Si rilassò tra le sue braccia e si strinse a lui, ricambiando il bacio.  
Gisborne non si staccò da lei, ma rimase con la fronte appoggiata a quella di Marian a respirare piano, cercando di riprendere il controllo per non mostrare agli altri quanto fosse commosso.  
\- Ti amo, Marian. - Sussurrò. - Senza di te sarei perduto.  
La ragazza lo abbracciò forte, divisa tra affetto e senso di colpa.  
Più tempo passava con Guy e più si trovava a voler bene a quel marito imprevisto, ma era fin troppo consapevole che non si sarebbe mai avvicinata così tanto a lui se non fosse stato ferito tanto gravemente a causa sua.  
E poi c’era Robin.  
Un tempo era lui l’uomo che aveva sognato di sposare, lui che aveva immaginato al suo fianco nei suoi sogni di adolescente e per lei era ancora difficile strappare quell’idea dal suo cuore, anche dopo l’ultima discussione che avevano avuto.  
Pensare a Robin la faceva sentire doppiamente in colpa nei confronti di entrambi gli uomini.  
Ma era inutile rimpiangere ciò che era stato, si rimproverò Marian, ormai Guy era suo marito e lei doveva dedicare il proprio cuore soltanto a lui.  
Avrebbe dovuto rispondergli che anche lei lo amava, ma quelle parole, non ancora vere, si bloccarono sulle sue labbra. Invece, si avvicinò a lui e lo baciò di nuovo, con tutta la dolcezza e l’affetto di cui era capace.  
Forse non lo amava, non ancora, ma sentiva che non sarebbe stato troppo difficile.  
  
\- Oh, Gizzy, pensavo che fossi morto.  
Marian sussultò nel sentire la voce dello sceriffo e Guy si staccò bruscamente da lei, alzandosi in piedi di scatto.  
Troppo velocemente, pensò Marian, vedendolo impallidire.  
\- No, mio signore. Sono sopravvissuto…  
\- Questo lo vedo anche io. Quello che mi chiedo è come mai tu non sia tornato al lavoro.  
Guy chinò lo sguardo.  
\- Non sono ancora abbastanza in salute, signore.  
Lo sceriffo gli mise una mano sul braccio e lo spinse di lato bruscamente, facendolo vacillare e Marian si affrettò a sostenerlo.  
\- Mi sembra che tu stia abbastanza bene per amoreggiare, però.  
Marian avvampò di rabbia e guardò lo sceriffo, pronta a rispondergli a tono, quando sentì le dita di Guy che si serravano intorno alle sue. Gli lanciò una rapida occhiata e vide che il marito era immobile, a testa china e fissava il suolo ai suoi piedi.  
\- Non sono ancora guarito dalle mie ferite, mio signore. - Ripeté in tono umile, senza guardare lo sceriffo.  
\- E allora tornatene a Locksley, Gizzy. Non vedo perché dovrei mantenere te e la tua moglie lebbrosa mentre non fai nulla per guadagnartelo. Per guardarvi mentre amoreggiate per il castello, forse? Un indizio: no. Avete tempo fino al tramonto per togliervi dai piedi.  
Gisborne annuì.  
\- Si, mio signore.  
Vaisey si voltò per andarsene, ma dopo aver compiuto solo pochi passi tornò a voltarsi.  
\- Ah, Gizzy, se ci tieni a conservare il tuo posto, vedi di riprenderti in fretta.  
Non appena lo sceriffo fu rientrato al castello, Guy si lasciò cadere di nuovo sulla panca e lo guardò, allibita.  
\- Perché ti sei lasciato trattare così? Se sei stato ferito è stato per colpa sua e ora si azzarda a cacciarti dal castello!  
Gisborne la fissò e le afferrò un braccio.  
\- Non parlare così! Non farti mai sentire a dire certe cose!  
La ragazza si lasciò sfuggire un’esclamazione e Guy tirò indietro la mano, di scatto.  
\- Scusa! Non volevo farti male!  
Marian si rese conto di quanto fosse agitato e addolcì il suo tono.  
\- Non lo hai fatto. Mi hai colta di sorpresa, ma non hai stretto molto.  
Guy si guardò la mano e fece un sorriso amareggiato.  
\- Già. Non ho forza.  
La ragazza gli prese la mano tra le sue e la baciò.  
\- Per ora.  
\- Non possiamo sapere se tornerò mai come prima…  
\- Possiamo sperarlo.  
Gisborne annuì debolmente e Marian capì che non era riuscita a convincerlo.  
\- Cosa facciamo, Guy?  
\- Non abbiamo molta scelta, non trovi? Torniamo a Locksley.  
\- Ma non stai abbastanza bene per viaggiare!  
\- Essere ancora qui al tramonto non sarebbe piacevole. Credo che correrò il rischio.  
Marian rifletté per qualche attimo.  
-Dirò a Harold di portare cuscini e coperte sul carro, così starai comodo e potrai riposare durante il viaggio. E possiamo mandare un messaggio a Thornton perché ci faccia trovare la casa pronta per accoglierci.  
Guy si alzò in piedi e Marian lo fissò, un po’ preoccupata perché era ancora più pallido di poco prima, ma Gisborne non vacillò e le porse la mano per aiutarla ad alzarsi.  
\- Vieni, non abbiamo molto tempo. Per fortuna non ho molto da portare via e se non sbaglio nemmeno tu, ma dovremo affrettarci.  
Marian gli passò un braccio intorno alla vita con un piccolo sospiro e tornarono insieme all’interno del castello.  
  
Thornton stava aspettando il carro sulla soglia di Locksley, come se avesse saputo il momento esatto in cui sarebbero arrivati.  
Marian si voltò verso Guy, ma prima di svegliarlo si soffermò ad osservarlo per qualche attimo.  
Gisborne si era addormentato durante il tragitto ed era scivolato verso di lei, appoggiando la testa sulla sua spalla. La ragazza pensò che le piaceva guardarlo dormire: nel sonno la sua parte più oscura, quella che lo definiva come uomo dello sceriffo e che terrorizzava la gente, sembrava svanire, lasciando solo il lato più innocente e gentile di Guy, quello che lei stava imparando a conoscere e ad apprezzare sempre di più, giorno dopo giorno.  
Con tenerezza gli spostò una ciocca di capelli dal viso e gli sfiorò la fronte con un bacio.  
\- Marian? Mi sono addormentato, scusa.  
Guy aprì gli occhi e si tirò su a sedere e lei si ritrovò a sentire la mancanza del peso della sua testa sulla spalla.  
\- Siamo arrivati a Locksley. Come stai? I sobbalzi del carro ti hanno fatto soffrire?  
\- No. Questi cuscini sono stati una buona idea, hanno attutito abbastanza bene gli scossoni. Però mi sento stanco.  
Marian gli accarezzò il viso.  
\- Tra poco potrai riposare. A Locksley avrai più comodità rispetto al castello, sono certa che qui guarirai più in fretta.  
Non gli espresse i suoi timori più oscuri: Locksley forse era più comoda, ma di sicuro meno protetta del castello e lei aveva paura che prima o poi Robin potesse decidere di attaccare Guy. E nelle sue condizioni attuali, Gisborne non era di certo nelle condizioni di potersi difendere.  
La ragazza sperò che ormai Robin si fosse rassegnato, che avesse deciso di dimenticarsi di lei.  
Sarebbe stata la soluzione migliore per tutti, si disse, anche se non poteva fare a meno di provare un certo fastidio all’idea che Robin potesse scordarsi di lei tanto facilmente. Si rimproverò per quella sciocca vanità: ogni altra ipotesi avrebbe portato solo dolore a tutti loro, perciò doveva solo sperare con tutto il cuore che i sentimenti di Robin non fossero poi così profondi.  
Harold aprì lo sportello del carro e rimase in attesa accanto alla porta, impettito nella sua divisa gialla e nera. A chiunque il comportamento della guardia sarebbe sembrato solo un segno di rispetto per il suo padrone, ma Marian sapeva che quell’uomo gentile era in quella posizione per essere pronto a sostenere Guy se avesse vacillato.  
Gli rivolse un piccolo sorriso di ringraziamento e seguì Guy fuori dal carro.  
\- Bentornato a Locksley, signore. - Disse Thornton, impassibile, poi salutò anche lei con un cenno del capo. - Lady Gisborne.  
Marian lo guardò, ancora non abituata a sentirsi chiamare con il suo nuovo titolo, e si chiese cosa pensasse di lei l’anziano servitore. Thornton aveva lavorato per la famiglia di Robin per molti anni e lei era sicura che fosse ancora molto affezionato al suo vecchio padrone, ma se la disapprovava per aver sposato Guy, era ben attento a non lasciarlo trapelare.  
  
Marian si infilò sotto le coperte con un brivido e si avvicinò a Guy, cercando il suo calore. Il cavaliere era già mezzo addormentato, ma la circondò con le braccia, attirandola a sé. Marian si rannicchiò contro il suo corpo, stupendosi di quanto fosse stato facile abituarsi a quel contatto.  
\- Ho sognato a lungo il momento in cui ti avrei portato a Locksley come mia moglie… - Disse Guy dopo un po’. - Ma non pensavo che sarebbe stato così. Non voglio essere un peso per te.  
La ragazza gli premette le labbra sul collo, respirando l’odore della sua pelle, ormai così familiare.  
\- Non lo sei.  
\- No? - Chiese Guy e anche senza vederlo, Marian intuì che aveva sollevato un angolo della bocca nel suo abituale sorriso ironico. - Dovrei essere io a prendermi cura di te. E invece guardami, sono sfinito e dolorante per aver fatto pochi passi e un viaggio sul carro.  
\- Pochi giorni fa lo eri per aver camminato dal letto alla sedia e la settimana scorsa lo eri per esserti seduto dopo essere rimasto sdraiato per tanto tempo. Stai migliorando giorno dopo giorno, devi solo essere paziente.  
\- Lo so, ma è difficile. E se non guarissi del tutto? Hai sentito lo sceriffo, no? Se non tornerò in fretta come ero prima, sarà un disastro.  
\- Non pensare allo sceriffo, ora, è lontano da qui e spero che ci resti. Adesso devi soltanto pensare a riprenderti, tutto il resto lo affronteremo quando sarà il momento. Ora dormiamo, non sei l’unico a essere stanco, sai?  
Guy sorrise e le baciò i capelli.  
\- Grazie, Marian.  
La ragazza rimase ad ascoltare il battito del suo cuore, piacevolmente assonnata.  
\- Guy?  
\- Sì?  
\- Qualunque cosa succeda, ricordati che non sarai solo. Io sarò al tuo fianco.  
Gisborne la baciò di nuovo, poi entrambi scivolarono in un sonno tranquillo.  



	8. The World Comes Crashing Down

\- Signore, le vostre armi.  
Guy era appoggiato al tronco di uno degli alberi ai margini del campo e alzò lo sguardo su Thornton. Il servitore gli aveva portato la spada, un pugnale lungo e uno di quelli ricurvi da lancio e un arco con una faretra di frecce.  
\- Potete appoggiarli lì. - Disse, indicando un punto ai piedi dell’albero. Thornton obbedì e Gisborne osservò la forma insolita dell’arco. - Questo non è uno dei miei, vero?  
\- Era uno di quelli che Sir Robin usava da ragazzo, è rimasto in uno dei magazzini per anni.  
Guy lo prese in mano per osservarlo meglio e sperò che Thornton non si accorgesse di quando anche quel semplice gesto gli risultasse faticoso.  
\- Perché mi avete portato proprio questo?  
Il servitore gli lanciò uno sguardo preoccupato. Sapeva bene quanto odio e quanta rivalità ci fosse tra i due uomini ed era consapevole che la sua era stata una mossa azzardata. Sir Guy era un uomo facile all’ira e gli abitanti dei villaggi lo temevano, ma Thornton decise di essere sincero.  
\- Sir Robin lo usava da ragazzo, serve meno forza per tenderlo. Ho pensato che potesse essere più facile da utilizzare per voi in questo momento.  
Guy rimase a fissarlo, senza capire se avesse dovuto sentirsi insultato o se quella del servitore fosse una reale gentilezza nei suoi confronti. In entrambi i casi, comunque, l’umiliazione era bruciante, resa ancora peggiore dalla consapevolezza che probabilmente non sarebbe riuscito a tendere nemmeno quell’arco, l’arco di un bambino.  
Lentamente, tornò ad appoggiare a terra l’arma, concentrandosi perché non gli scivolasse tra le dita, rivelando apertamente la sua debolezza.  
\- Ora potete andare, Thornton, grazie.  
\- Signore, lady Gisborne mi ha chiesto espressamente di restare con voi fino al suo ritorno.  
\- Vi ho detto di andare! Non ho bisogno di una bambinaia! - Scattò Guy.  
L’anziano servitore annuì, inchinandosi leggermente.  
\- Come desiderate, signore.  
Gisborne lo guardò allontanarsi, poi tornò ad appoggiarsi al tronco dell’albero con un sospiro di frustrazione, sforzandosi di allontanare l’irritazione che provava nei confronti di Thornton e di Marian. L’uomo aveva solo obbedito alla ragazza e si era comportato in modo rispettoso nei suoi confronti.  
Guy sapeva che Thornton aveva servito per anni la famiglia di Robin Hood e che di sicuro era ancora fedele al suo avversario, ma doveva ammettere che quando lui aveva preso in gestione Locksley, l’uomo si era sempre mostrato rispettoso nei suoi confronti.  
 _Forse mi odia, ma non sarebbe tanto scortese da dirmelo in faccia._  
E Marian… Marian si preoccupava per lui. Da quando era stato ferito, lei era stata un angelo e la sua dolcezza era riuscita a sostenerlo e a incoraggiarlo senza farlo sentire umiliato per la sua debolezza. A volte forse era troppo protettiva nei suoi confronti, soprattutto da quando erano tornati a Locksley, ma a Guy non dispiaceva l’idea di essere al centro dei suoi pensieri. Forse quello era il segno che lei ricambiava i suoi sentimenti, almeno in parte.  
Guy avrebbe voluto essere più forte per lei, essere lui a proteggerla da ogni male e proprio per quel motivo quella mattina aveva chiesto a Thornton di portargli le sue armi.  
Doveva a tutti i costi riuscire a recuperare le forze, almeno quel tanto che bastava per tornare a svolgere il proprio lavoro e per farlo doveva allenarsi nonostante il dolore.  
Il guaritore gli aveva detto che ormai le ferite si erano rimarginate e che solo il tempo avrebbe potuto dire se si sarebbe mai ripreso del tutto.  
Gisborne aveva la sensazione che non sarebbe successo, aveva il terrore che il danno fosse irreparabile, ma doveva fare tutto il possibile per riuscire almeno a nasconderlo.  
Lavorando per Vaisey, era difficile che si trovasse a combattere in prima persona, in caso di scontri con i fuorilegge erano le sue guardie ad affrontare il nemico, i servitori a svolgere i lavori pesanti.  
Forse, se fosse riuscito a dare almeno l’apparenza di essere guarito, avrebbe potuto ingannare Vaisey sulle sue reali condizioni.  
Non sarebbe stato necessario usare la propria spada in duello, ma doveva almeno dare l’impressione di non avere problemi a estrarla e impugnarla.  
Se lo sceriffo si fosse accorto della sua inutilità, lo avrebbe sostituito e lui sapeva fin troppo bene ciò che significava.  
E poi, se fosse riuscito a simulare di essere in salute, forse Marian avrebbe provato anche ammirazione per lui e non solo compassione. Ogni giorno che passava, Guy l’amava di più e voleva renderla fiera di lui, essere il marito migliore a cui lei potesse aspirare.  
Aveva capito che Marian amava davvero la gente che abitava nei villaggi di Nottingham, che si preoccupava per loro e cercava di aiutarli come poteva e Guy, per compiacerla, si sforzava di essere gentile a sua volta quando uno dei contadini di Locksley si presentava al maniero per chiedere aiuto per risolvere qualche problema.  
Lo sceriffo avrebbe disapprovato quel suo comportamento, Guy ne era certo, avrebbe criticato e schernito ogni dimostrazione di umanità da parte sua, eppure quando uno dei popolani con cui era stato clemente lo aveva salutato con rispetto, aveva provato una sensazione piacevole a cui non era abituato.  
Aspettò qualche attimo, guardandosi intorno per essere certo di essere solo, poi prese l’arco, incoccò goffamente una freccia e si sforzò di tendere la corda, ignorando il dolore alla schiena e alle spalle. Avrebbe dovuto portarla fino all’angolo della bocca prima di lasciarla andare, ma fu costretto a mollare la presa quando era appena a metà strada e la freccia partì piano, piantandosi a terra senza nemmeno raggiungere il punto a cui aveva mirato. Anche se lo avesse fatto, non avrebbe nemmeno sfiorato il bersaglio, troppo a sinistra di almeno due o tre passi.  
Guy abbassò l’arco, abbattuto. Un dolore bruciante gli attraversava la schiena, irradiandosi fino alle braccia, ma lui non era riuscito neanche a colpire un bersaglio così vicino, usando un arco da bambini.  
Non era mai stato un grande arciere, ma così era ridicolo.  
Si stava chinando per appoggiare a terra l’arco quando una freccia gli passò accanto al viso con un sibilo, conficcandosi nel tronco dell’albero.  
Guy mollò l’arco e afferrò la spada, poi si rialzò stringendola in pugno, pregando tra sé di avere la forza di non lasciarla cadere.  
\- Quell’arco è un’arma di buona qualità, non merita di venire disonorato in quel modo.  
Robin si fece avanti, spuntando tra gli alberi al margine del campo con il proprio arco puntato verso Guy.  
Gisborne strinse la presa sull’impugnatura della spada e la afferrò con entrambe le mani perché Robin non potesse vedere che il semplice sforzo di tenerla sollevata davanti a sé gli stava facendo tremare le braccia.  
\- Hood. Cosa credi di fare? Mi basta fare un cenno perché le mie guardie ti catturino.  
\- Ah, sì? Perché invece ho l’impressione che non siano nei paraggi? Ti vergogneresti a mostrare la tua incapacità come arciere davanti ai tuoi uomini. Sbaglio, forse?  
Guy non rispose alla domanda di Robin.  
Era vero, aveva fatto in modo di restare da solo per allenarsi senza far vedere a nessuno la propria debolezza, ma non aveva immaginato che Hood potesse essere tanto audace da presentarsi a Locksley in pieno giorno. Eppure avrebbe dovuto prevederlo, immaginare che avrebbe cercato di approfittare della sua ferita per attaccarlo.  
\- Posso chiamarle e saranno qui in un attimo.  
\- L’attimo che mi basterà per piantarti una freccia tra gli occhi.  
Guy sogghignò.  
\- E tutte quelle belle storie sul non uccidere? Abbiamo già visto che per te sono solo parole, che sotto la tua facciata ipocrita si nasconde ancora la tua sete di sangue. Se mi uccidi, tutti vedranno la tua falsità, capiranno che non sei poi così diverso dai comuni fuorilegge!  
Robin continuò ad avanzare.  
\- Credi che mi importi, ormai? Sono venuto a riprendermi ciò che era mio.  
\- Hai perso ogni diritto su Locksley quando sei diventato un fuorilegge. Anche se mi uccidi non lo riavrai mai!  
Robin scosse la testa.  
\- Io sto parlando di Marian. Lei è mia.  
Guy lo guardò senza riuscire a reprimere un brivido. Marian un tempo era stata la promessa sposa di Locksley, e anche se Hood l’aveva abbandonata per andare in guerra, Guy era sempre stato tormentato dal sospetto che i sentimenti tra loro non si fossero mai spenti del tutto.  
\- Lei ha sposato _me._ \- Disse, cercando di sembrare molto più sicuro di quanto non fosse. - Mi sembra evidente che tu non possa definirla tua.  
Un grido attrasse l’attenzione di entrambi gli uomini. Guy avrebbe potuto approfittare di quel momento di distrazione per attaccare Robin, ma anche lui rimase immobile, a guardare la ragazza che correva verso di loro.  
Marian si fermò esattamente a metà tra i due rivali, bloccando la possibile traiettoria della freccia di Robin.  
Il fuorilegge abbassò l’arco.  
\- Spostati Marian, risolveremo questa situazione una volta per tutte.  
\- No! Questa è una follia!  
Robin si rivolse direttamente a Guy.  
\- Non è umiliante, Gisborne? Nascondersi dietro a una donna?  
Guy fece un passo in avanti, fremendo di rabbia.  
\- Non ho paura di te, Hood. Non provare nemmeno ad avvicinarti a mia moglie! È per questo che sei qui ora? Perché lei ha scelto me? Non riesci ad accettarlo, Hood?!  
Robin gli rivolse un sorriso sprezzante.  
\- Ti ha sposato per pietà, solo perché pensava che saresti morto! Si è sacrificata perché ha un animo troppo gentile, per accontentare l’ultimo desiderio di un moribondo, altrimenti non lo avrebbe mai fatto. Perché lei ama me.  
Guy si sentì mancare il fiato, come se Robin lo avesse colpito fisicamente e la spada gli sfuggì dalle dita intorpidite, toccando terra con un tonfo. La guardò, quasi sorpreso, poi si rese conto che il suo corpo lo aveva tradito ancora una volta, che non era più nemmeno capace di tenere in mano una spada per un periodo un po’ più prolungato…  
Era patetico e probabilmente Hood aveva ragione.  
Perché una donna come Marian avrebbe dovuto amare un uomo a metà? Prima della ferita, la ragazza era stata sempre piuttosto fredda con lui, per niente entusiasta all’idea del matrimonio.  
La prima cosa che aveva fatto era stata mettere la condizione di aspettare il ritorno del re, non era il comportamento di una fidanzata ansiosa di sposarsi, ma chissà perché riusciva a vederlo solo ora.  
\- Robin, no! - Gridò Marian e Guy rimase a fissarla, senza riuscire a dire nulla, sperando disperatamente che fosse lei a smentire le parole di Robin Hood.  
\- Sei stata tu stessa a dirlo, Marian, non puoi negarlo. Del resto perché avresti dovuto scegliere di sposare l’uomo che voleva costringerti a farlo?! Se non ti avessi riportato la collana avrebbe fatto del male a te e a tuo padre e anche così ti ha obbligato a fidanzarti con lui. Con la forza!  
Guy si sentì sprofondare.  
La collana!  
Allora era stato Robin Hood a restituirla a Marian e lei aveva mentito spudoratamente,  
mostrandogliela con disprezzo e facendolo sentire in colpa per aver sospettato di lei quando invece aveva davvero tradito la sua fiducia, rivelando informazioni al suo nemico…  
Ripensò al soldato che aveva fatto torturare per fargli confessare il tradimento e si rese conto che aveva davvero ucciso un uomo innocente.  
\- No… Non è vero… Marian?  
Guardò la ragazza, sperando ancora assurdamente che lei negasse. Se lo avesse fatto, lui le avrebbe creduto, lo sapeva, perché _voleva_ crederle. Voleva fidarsi di lei.  
Marian sembrava impietrita, con gli occhi pieni di lacrime, ma non provò nemmeno a smentire le parole di Robin.  
\- Mi dispiace, Guy… - Sussurrò. - Mi dispiace tanto…  
Gisborne prese un lungo respiro tremolante. Non poteva permettersi di crollare a pezzi davanti agli occhi pieni di disprezzo del suo rivale. Anche se il suo intero mondo si stava sbriciolando, doveva aggrapparsi almeno a quel poco orgoglio che gli era rimasto.  
Si accorse che la mano che aveva sorretto il peso della spada fino a poco prima gli tremava incontrollabilmente e se la strinse al petto con l’altra, ignorando il dolore che gli straziava la schiena e le spalle.  
Fu in quel momento che se ne rese conto.  
\- Hood sapeva che stavo portando Lambert all’abbazia perché sei stata tu a dirglielo… - Guy scosse la testa, distrutto. - Non poteva saperlo, non poteva sapere che sarei passato da quel punto… Lo avevo detto solo a te! Mi sono fidato di te, ho messo la mia vita nelle tue mani e tu lo hai detto a Hood!  
\- Guy! Volevo solo che Lambert si salvasse!  
\- E non hai creduto che potessi salvarlo io?! Lo avrei portato in salvo! Lo avevo promesso e lo avrei fatto a rischio della mia stessa vita!  
La ragazza fece per avvicinarsi a Guy, ma Robin la raggiunse e la trattenne, temendo per la sua incolumità nel vedere Gisborne tanto furioso.  
\- Non potevo immaginare che lo sceriffo ti avrebbe fatto attaccare!  
\- Non lo avrebbe fatto se ti fossi fidata di me! Avrei portato Lambert all’abbazia e lui mi avrebbe dato il suo diario, lo sceriffo non lo avrebbe ucciso! Non avrebbe ucciso me! Sai perché mi ha colpito?! Lo sai?! Perché ho cercato di proteggerlo! Ti avevo promesso che avrei fatto di tutto per salvarlo e ci ho provato! Gli ho fatto scudo col mio corpo perché non volevo deluderti! Ma non è servito a nulla.  
\- Guy…  
\- No! Non parlarmi! Non voglio sentire altre bugie. - Gisborne raddrizzò la schiena e voltò le spalle a entrambi. Si sentiva morto dentro, ma non voleva che gli altri due vedessero il dolore che lo divorava. - Riprendila pure, Hood, se ci tieni così tanto. Farò annullare il matrimonio così potrai essere tu il prossimo a farti ingannare dalle sue menzogne, oppure uccidimi visto che desideri così tanto il mio sangue, non mi interessa.  
Guy si allontanò da loro, incamminandosi verso Locksley senza voltarsi indietro.  
Forse Hood avrebbe ceduto al suo odio, alla sua sete di sangue e gli avrebbe piantato una freccia nella schiena. Gisborne non si sarebbe difeso, non gli importava, sperava solo che, nel caso, Hood facesse un lavoro migliore degli uomini dello sceriffo e lo uccidesse sul colpo.  



	9. Now I See

Robin rimase immobile a guardare Gisborne che si allontanava e non fece nulla per impedirglielo, turbato dai singhiozzi disperati di Marian.  
La teneva ancora per il polso dopo averla trattenuta e strinse un po’ di più la mano per scuoterla da quel pianto. Era stata una scena sgradevole, ma alla fine sarebbe andato tutto per il meglio: Gisborne aveva detto che l’avrebbe lasciata libera, che avrebbe annullato quella farsa di matrimonio.  
\- Vieni, Marian, torniamo nella foresta. Quando il re tornerà ci sposeremo, è una promessa.  
La ragazza si voltò a fissarlo di scatto, allibita.  
\- Il re?! Parli ancora del re?! Non ti è bastato andartene per cinque anni per seguirlo, lasciandomi sola? Sarà sempre più importante di me, vero?!  
Robin la fissò, stupito da tanta veemenza.  
\- Marian, è da lui che dipende il futuro dell’Inghilterra...  
\- Non mi interessa! Non voglio venire sempre dopo tutto il resto.  
\- Andiamo, parleremo con più calma quando saremo al campo.  
Robin la tirò per la mano e Marian lo seguì meccanicamente per qualche passo, ma poco dopo si fermò a guardare indietro, col cuore pesante.  
Era perfettamente consapevole di aver spezzato il cuore a Guy, di aver tradito in ogni modo possibile tutta la fiducia che lui le aveva dato. Robin la guardò interrogativamente, come se non capisse il motivo del suo tormento.  
\- Andiamo, Marian, non ti starai dispiacendo per Gisborne? Sono stato sin troppo generoso con quel traditore.  
Marian chiuse gli occhi con un brivido mentre le tornavano in mente tutti i gesti con cui Guy le aveva dimostrato i propri sentimenti, le parole tenere o appassionate che le aveva rivolto e il calore che addolciva il suo sguardo ogni volta che i suoi occhi si posavano su di lei. Guy non le aveva mai mentito, aveva ammesso anche i suoi segreti più oscuri, mentre lei lo aveva ingannato in continuazione, calpestando il suo amore e mettendo in pericolo la sua vita in nome di un bene superiore che in fondo così superiore non era. Cosa aveva fatto quel re lontano per la gente che soffriva? Una guerra per spargere il sangue di altri popoli…  
Come poteva Robin dire a cuor leggero che Guy meritava quel trattamento perché era un traditore?  
 _Io sono una traditrice e lui la mia vittima._  
Vederlo andare via le aveva fatto male. Ormai lo conosceva abbastanza per capire quanto dolore gli aveva inflitto con la sua duplicità e, più si allontanava da lei, più Marian sentiva il peso della sua mancanza.  
Pensò che voleva rincorrerlo, abbracciarlo e stringerlo forte per alleviare la sua sofferenza, ma quello era un dolore che non poteva consolare, una ferita che gli era stata inflitta da lei e che non si poteva sanare con delle semplici scuse.  
Forse era troppo tardi e lo aveva perso per sempre.  
Non avrebbe più potuto sentire il calore del suo corpo tra le braccia, respirare l’odore della sua pelle o cercare un contatto durante la notte per rifugiarsi nella sicurezza del suo abbraccio… In un solo attimo tutta la familiarità che si era formata tra loro nelle ultime settimane era stata distrutta, spazzata via dalla verità.  
Marian si rese conto all’improvviso di quanto Guy fosse diventato importante per lei. Non voleva separarsi da lui e non sopportava l’idea di perderlo.  
Aprì gli occhi e guardò Robin, che la stava aspettando, preoccupato per la sua esitazione.  
Non voleva seguirlo.  
Non voleva andare al campo con lui e vivere nella foresta come una fuorilegge, sempre seconda dopo il re e dopo la gente da aiutare.  
Non lo aveva capito fino a quel momento, ma da quando aveva sposato Guy lei era stata felice, in pace e appagata.  
Non si era mai sentita sola.  
Non era mai _stata_ sola.  
\- Marian? Vieni. Gisborne chiamerà le guardie, dobbiamo andare via da qui.  
\- No.  
\- No?  
\- Non verrò con te, Robin. - Marian sospirò e nuove lacrime le bagnarono le guance. - Non posso lasciarlo così. Non posso lasciarlo.  
\- Non gli permetterò di farti del male. Proteggeremo anche tuo padre, non devi aver paura che Gisborne si vendichi.  
\- Guy non mi farebbe del male!  
\- Perché continui a difenderlo? Sembra quasi che ti sia innamorata di lui!  
Rimasero entrambi in silenzio per un lungo momento dopo quelle parole, poi fu Marian a parlare, in un sussurro.  
\- Forse… forse è vero. - Disse, osando ammetterlo per la prima volta anche con se stessa.  
Robin la guardò come se fosse impazzita.  
\- Cosa?!  
La ragazza chinò lo sguardo. Voleva bene a Robin e forse amava Guy, ma era riuscita a ferire entrambi.  
\- Perdonami… - Disse a bassa voce, poi corse via.  
  
Harold sbadigliò e si appoggiò con la schiena a un mucchio di fieno, incrociando le braccia dietro alla testa con un sospiro soddisfatto. La stalla odorava di fieno e cavalli, ma l’odore del letame non gli dava fastidio e quello era un posto comodo per sonnecchiare indisturbato.  
Da quando sir Guy si era trasferito a Locksley, lui e i suoi compagni non avevano molto da fare, ma a nessuno dispiaceva quel periodo di inattività forzata. Obbedivano agli ordini dello sceriffo perché non avevano scelta, ma essere odiati dagli stessi contadini che un tempo erano stati vicini di casa o compagni di giochi non era piacevole per nessuno di loro.  
In passato, anche nei periodi in cui Guy di Gisborne risiedeva a Locksley per periodi prolungati, le sue guardie avevano dovuto faticare per raccogliere le tasse, sopprimere ribellioni e disobbedienze sul nascere, intimidire la gente perché mostrasse il dovuto rispetto al loro padrone, ma stavolta invece la situazione era diversa.  
Sir Guy, ancora debole e sofferente dopo essere stato ferito, non si interessava alla gestione diretta della proprietà e, nelle rare volte in cui era stato chiamato a risolvere qualche disputa tra contadini, lo aveva fatto in modo pacato, cercando di trovare una soluzione che riuscisse a metterli d’accordo.  
Ma se da un lato la salute di Guy di Gisborne era ancora troppo fragile per permettergli di riprendere il suo lavoro abituale agli ordini dello sceriffo, dall’altro era migliorata abbastanza perché l’assistenza di Harold non fosse più necessaria.  
Al soldato non era pesato svolgere quel compito imprevisto, da ragazzo aveva assistito il padre nella malattia che lo aveva portato alla tomba e in seguito gli era capitato di dover aiutare commilitoni feriti o malati, ma era contento che sir Guy stesse meglio perché aveva notato quanto fosse umiliante per il cavaliere dover chiedere il suo aiuto per qualsiasi cosa.  
Probabilmente molti degli altri soldati si sarebbero divertiti a schernire la debolezza del loro comandante alle spalle di Guy di Gisborne, ridendo dei momenti più umilianti davanti a un boccale di birra alla taverna, ma Harold non lo avrebbe mai fatto.  
Assistendolo, invece, aveva trovato un nuovo rispetto per il cavaliere, un’ammirazione per come aveva affrontato il dolore e la malattia cercando di mantenere la propria dignità nonostante tutto ed era rimasto colpito dall’attenzione che riservava alla moglie anche nei momenti peggiori.  
Harold stava per addormentarsi quando sentì la porta della stalla che si apriva cigolando.  
Incuriosito, si chiese chi potesse avere bisogno di un cavallo in quel momento della giornata: era mattina inoltrata, troppo tardi per mettersi in viaggio verso il mercato più vicino e troppo vicino all’orario del pranzo per fare una visita di cortesia. I soldati che avevano bisogno di esercitarsi a cavalcare avevano già preso i loro cavalli all’alba e non era ancora il momento del pasto per gli animali.  
Harold rimase a guardare dal suo angolo seminascosto nell’ombra per accertarsi che non si trattasse di un ladro di cavalli.  
Era Sir Guy.  
Il soldato si rilassò, non era insolito per Gisborne passare del tempo nella stalla a occuparsi del suo cavallo e Harold pensava che probabilmente per il cavaliere era un modo per distrarsi e mettere da parte le preoccupazioni.  
Gisborne entrò nella stalla e Harold si accigliò nel notare l’andatura incerta del cavaliere: sembrava ubriaco o molto stanco e il soldato pensò che forse aveva avuto una ricaduta e gli era tornata la febbre. Stava per farsi avanti e chiedere se avesse bisogno di aiuto, quando vide le lacrime che bagnavano il viso di Guy e si fermò, senza rivelare la sua presenza.  
Gisborne staccò la sella dal suo supporto e la portò fino al cavallo. Goffamente, dopo averla fatta cadere a terra due o tre volte, riuscì a piazzarla sul dorso dell’animale e iniziò a stringere le cinghie, poi guidò l’animale fuori dal box.  
Harold attese di essere rimasto solo prima di uscire dal suo angolo. Il suo comandante gli era sembrato decisamente sconvolto e non gli sembrava nelle condizioni di cavalcare, senza contare che era la prima volta che lo faceva dopo essere stato ferito.  
La sua salute era migliorata, ma non più di una settimana prima, Harold lo aveva visto pallido ed esausto solo per aver viaggiato sul carro da Nottingham a Locksley. Da qualunque parte la guardasse, la decisione di Gisborne di prendere il cavallo e allontanarsi da solo non gli sembrava affatto una buona idea.  
Harold lanciò un’occhiata incerta alla porta della stalla, poi prese una decisione, anche se forse gli sarebbe costata il posto di lavoro: scelse uno dei cavalli e lo portò fuori senza perdere tempo a sellarlo. Gisborne non si vedeva, doveva essersi già allontanato, ma le impronte fresche degli zoccoli del suo cavallo erano ben evidenti sulla strada, fangosa dopo la pioggia di quella notte.  
Harold montò a cavallo a pelo, contento di aver imparato a farlo quando era un ragazzo, e colpì i fianchi dell’animale con i talloni, mettendosi sulle tracce del suo comandante.  
  
Marian arrivò a Locksley di corsa e senza fiato ed entrò dalla porta della cucina guadagnandosi le occhiate perplesse dei servitori che stavano preparando il pranzo.  
Attraversò la stanza in fretta, col cuore che le martellava nel petto, non solo per la corsa.  
Voleva chiamare Guy, raggiungerlo e chiedergli perdono, ma aveva anche il terrore che lui non avrebbe accettato le sue scuse, che una volta tradita la sua fiducia non avrebbe avuto modo di recuperarla.  
Entrò nella sala principale, sperando e temendo che Guy fosse lì, ma si fermò, delusa nel non vedere la sua figura familiare.  
Si girò di scatto, sentendo dei passi alle sue spalle, ma era solo Thornton.  
Il servitore doveva essere stupito per la sua agitazione, ma non lo fece trapelare.  
\- Lady Gisborne... - La salutò educatamente, ma Marian non gli lasciò il tempo di parlare.  
\- Dov’è Guy?!  
Thornton la guardò.  
\- L’ultima volta che ho visto Sir Guy era nel campo dietro casa, gli ho portato le sue armi perché potesse esercitarsi.  
Marian impallidì.  
\- Non è tornato a Locksley?  
\- Non l’ho visto rientrare.  
La ragazza gli voltò le spalle e corse al piano di sopra. Forse Guy era troppo amareggiato e sofferente per farsi vedere dai servitori e si era rifugiato in camera evitando Thornton, ma non appena ebbe spalancato la porta, si rese conto che Guy non era lì.  
Passò da una stanza all’altra, cercandolo, sempre più angosciata, finché non fu costretta ad ammettere che Guy non era in casa.  
Forse era rimasto nelle stalle, pensò, rianimandosi un po’. Fece un respiro profondo per calmarsi e si disse che doveva essere sicuramente così: a Guy piacevano i cavalli e trovava rilassante occuparsi di loro.  
Marian si ritrovò a sorridere con dolcezza ricordando che Guy glielo aveva confidato durante una delle notti che avevano passato insieme al castello, quando era ancora troppo debole per alzarsi dal letto. Gisborne dormiva per buona parte della giornata, ma a volte il dolore era tanto intenso da tenerlo sveglio, allora Marian restava stesa accanto a lui, lo abbracciava e passavano il resto della notte a parlare, in attesa che il dolore calasse abbastanza per permettergli di riposare.  
Marian pensò che rivoleva quei momenti così intimi e che era stata una sciocca a non accorgersi prima di quanto Guy fosse diventato importante per lei.  
Si diresse verso le stalle, giurando tra sé che stavolta sarebbe stata completamente sincera con lui.  
Avrebbe ammesso tutti i torti che gli aveva fatto, avrebbe chiesto il suo perdono e gli avrebbe parlato dei sentimenti che provava, della confusione che l’aveva portata a mentire sia a lui che a Robin, ma soprattutto a se stessa. Gli avrebbe descritto quel nuovo, enorme affetto che forse era amore e che la spaventava a morte, avrebbe pianto e avrebbe consolato come poteva il dolore che gli aveva provocato e forse alla fine lui avrebbe accettato di ascoltarla.  
Forse le avrebbe dato una seconda possibilità.  
No, si disse, le avrebbe dato _sicuramente_ una seconda possibilità.  
 _Guy mi ama. Mi perdonerà._  
Varcò la porta della stalla, un po’ confortata da quel pensiero.  
Per un lungo istante rimase immobile, cercando il marito con lo sguardo, poi crollò in ginocchio coprendosi il volto con le mani in un gesto di disperazione.  
Guy non c’era.  
E nemmeno il suo cavallo.  



	10. Like the Wind

Guy incitò il cavallo ad andare più veloce.  
Quando era salito in sella, per un attimo il terrore lo aveva paralizzato.  
Cosa stava facendo? Sarebbe caduto sicuramente e avrebbe solo peggiorato la sua situazione.  
Poi pensò a Marian, al suo tradimento e si rese conto che la sua vita non sarebbe potuta peggiorare ancora di più. E anche se fosse stato possibile, non gli importava.  
Aveva usato gli speroni sui fianchi del cavallo e lo aveva lanciato al galoppo.  
Se voleva sfuggire a quel dolore intollerabile, doveva allontanarsi da Locksley, mettere più distanza possibile tra lui e Marian e non guardarsi mai indietro.  
Le ferite gli facevano male, trafiggendogli la schiena a ogni sobbalzo del cavallo e sapeva che le sue braccia non erano abbastanza forti per impedirgli di cadere se l’animale si fosse impennato, ma le sue gambe erano ancora abbastanza salde da permettergli di reggersi in sella senza difficoltà.  
Forse non avrebbe più potuto tenere una spada in mano, ma poteva ancora cavalcare!  
Spronò ancora il cavallo, ma non si preoccupò di scegliere una direzione e non pensò che avrebbe potuto colpire un albero e ferirsi gravemente o addirittura morire.  
Voleva solo andare più veloce, diventare parte del vento che sentiva sul viso e perdersi completamente in quella galoppata folle.  
Quando il cavallo rallentò, esausto e coi fianchi coperti di sudore, Guy si guardò intorno, come se si fosse svegliato solo allora da una specie di sogno. Era in un luogo che non conosceva, una strada dritta e costeggiata dagli alti alberi della foresta e nessun villaggio o città in vista.  
Gisborne non aveva idea di quanto a lungo avesse cavalcato o in quale direzione e semplicemente non gli importava. Tutta la sua vita era crollata a pezzi, ogni sua speranza gli era piombata addosso con l’unico intento di schiacciarlo e distruggerlo, perciò se si era perso, poteva anche restare così.  
Che differenza avrebbe fatto? A chi sarebbe importato?  
Sentì il gorgogliare di un ruscello tra gli alberi e smontò di sella, conducendo il cavallo per la briglia. Lo stallone era stanco e assetato e Guy lo portò fino al fiumiciattolo, lasciandolo libero di bere e di brucare l’erba fresca della riva.  
Guy si sciacquò il viso e bevve anche lui, poi sedette su un masso e rimase a guardare il cavallo. Si sentiva esausto, dolorante e vuoto e desiderò solo di poter riprendere a cavalcare, abbandonarsi al movimento del cavallo e non fermarsi più. Mentre galoppava riusciva a non pensare, a dimenticare di essere così solo e inutile, ma se avesse continuato avrebbe sfiancato il cavallo.  
Non gli importava cosa sarebbe potuto succedere a lui, ma non avrebbe mai voluto danneggiare l’animale.  
Cosa avrebbe fatto ora?  
Non poteva tornare a Locksley, non sopportava l’idea di rivedere Marian sapendo che per tutto quel tempo il suo cuore era appartenuto a Robin Hood. C’era anche la possibilità che fosse già andata via, che avesse seguito il fuorilegge nella foresta e anche questa ipotesi spezzava il cuore di Guy.  
Come avrebbe potuto dormire da solo in quel letto in cui lui e Marian avevano dormito abbracciati?  
Quando si stringeva a lui, ogni volta che cercava il suo calore, era Hood che voleva? E perché  
essere così affettuosa e tenera con lui se il suo cuore apparteneva a un altro?  
_Per pietà. Le facevo pena._  
Quel pensiero era ancora peggio del sapere che Marian era innamorata di Hood.  
La compassione della ragazza gli ricordava soltanto la sua debolezza, la sua inutilità come uomo. In quelle condizioni come poteva sperare di competere con il suo rivale?  
Lui non era un eroe, non aveva gli alti ideali di Robin Hood e aveva dovuto compiere azioni discutibili per lo sceriffo... Ora era anche debole, incapace di difendere la propria donna in caso di pericolo e completamente inutile, come poteva aver pensato che Marian potesse volergli bene?  
Era stato un illuso.  
Solo un illuso.  
_Dovrei odiarla... Dovrei disprezzarla per tutte le bugie che mi ha raccontato…_  
Eppure l’unica cosa che desiderava in quel momento era di potersi rifugiare nell’abbraccio di Marian, di sentire le mani della ragazza che gli accarezzavano il viso e il suo corpo, così soffice e tenero, che si stringeva al suo.  
_La amo… La amo nonostante tutto... E non sono capace di smettere di farlo._  
  
Harold legò il cavallo a un albero a pochi passi dalla strada prima di inoltrarsi nel bosco per seguire le tracce di Gisborne.  
Aveva seguito il suo comandante tenendosi a distanza per non farsi scoprire e, ora che a quanto pareva Gisborne aveva lasciato la strada principale per inoltrarsi nella foresta, Harold non poteva seguirlo a cavallo oppure avrebbe fatto troppo rumore,  
Era stupito che Gisborne fosse riuscito a cavalcare così a lungo e a un passo tanto veloce. Di sicuro le ferite dovevano dolergli ancora molto ed era ancora indebolito dopo essere stato tanto malato, perciò Harold era impressionato dalla forza che aveva dimostrato.  
Harold doveva ammettere di aver pensato che sarebbe stato costretto a soccorrere il cavaliere poco dopo aver lasciato Locksley, aveva temuto che lo avrebbe visto cadere da cavallo o perdere i sensi, invece lo aveva seguito a fatica per buona parte della giornata finché non aveva notato le impronte che si allontanavano dalla strada.  
Si inoltrò tra i cespugli del sottobosco seguendo i rametti che si erano piegati o spezzati al passaggio del cavallo di Gisborne e finalmente riuscì a scorgere l’animale che pascolava quietamente sulla riva di un ruscello.  
Guy di Gisborne era poco distante, seduto su un masso col viso tra le mani e l’aria talmente abbattuta che Harold si chiese cosa gli fosse successo. Nella stalla lo aveva visto piangere e quelle lacrime sul viso di un uomo tanto orgoglioso lo avevano sorpreso.  
Improvvisamente vide che Guy aveva alzato la testa di scatto ed era balzato in piedi, guardandosi attorno con aria allarmata.  
Harold lo fissò, perplesso, chiedendosi il motivo di quella reazione improvvisa, poi sentì una presenza alle proprie spalle e si rese conto di non essere solo. Si girò di colpo, evitando per un pelo la lama di un pugnale diretto alla sua gola e reagì sferrando un calcio al suo aggressore.  
Il bandito gridò di dolore e sparì nei cespugli, ma Harold non si faceva illusioni: sicuramente non era solo.  
Estrasse la spada e si preparò a combattere.  
  
Pur assorto nei suoi pensieri, Guy si accorse che qualcosa non andava.  
Improvvisamente gli uccellini che cinguettavano sugli alberi avevano smesso di cantare e c’era troppo silenzio.  
Quell’assenza di suono gli dava una sensazione sgradevole e poco dopo ne capì il motivo.  
Vaisey aveva alcune gabbie nel suo studio, dove teneva imprigionati molti uccelli selvatici e quelle disgraziate bestiole facevano sentire il loro canto in ogni momento della giornata. Ma quando Vaisey era particolarmente furioso, pronto a esplodere in una sfuriata, gli uccellini ammutolivano, percependo il pericolo.  
Si alzò in piedi di scatto e la sua mano si mosse a cercare la spada senza trovarla.  
Guy si rese conto di essere completamente disarmato.  
Quando aveva preso il cavallo ed era fuggito da Locksley, era stato troppo sconvolto per pensare di prendere una spada o un pugnale. Era semplicemente saltato a cavallo ed era corso via senza riflettere.  
_Idiota! Se finirai sgozzato da qualche bandito te lo sarai meritato._  
Si guardò intorno, ma non vide nessuno, allora iniziò a muoversi cautamente verso il cavallo. Un attimo dopo udì rumori di lotta tra gli alberi e un grido di dolore, seguito da altre urla di rabbia e dal suono metallico di armi che si scontravano.  
Guy salì in sella e pensò che doveva approfittare di quel momento per fuggire prima che i banditi si accorgessero di lui, allontanarsi da quella lotta in cui non avrebbe avuto alcuna speranza.  
Lo stallone aveva avuto modo di riposare per un po’ e sarebbe riuscito sicuramente a distanziare degli uomini a piedi. Se erano un gruppo di quei tagliagole che infestavano la foresta, una volta raggiunta la strada, non si sarebbero azzardati a uscire allo scoperto.  
Poteva farcela, si disse Guy, poi scorse tra gli alberi qualcosa di giallo e nero e si rese conto che si trattava della divisa di uno dei suoi soldati. Invece di scappare, Guy fece fare qualche passo avanti allo stallone, per vedere meglio e si accorse che il soldato era in evidente difficoltà, circondato da un gruppo di delinquenti.  
Erano tutti straccioni e piuttosto derelitti, ma erano armati e numerosi e il soldato faticava a difendersi da tutti i loro attacchi.  
Senza riflettere, Guy lanciò lo stallone in avanti, dirigendolo a tutta velocità contro i banditi.  
  
Harold colpì uno dei banditi, trafiggendolo con la spada, ma fu costretto a difendersi immediatamente dall’attacco di un altro. Riuscì ad allontanarlo con uno spintone ed evitò a malapena l’attacco di un terzo. La lama del malvivente gli graffiò un braccio, ma Harold non si lasciò sfuggire nemmeno un lamento. Quegli uomini erano come lupi: macilenti e disperati se presi singolarmente, ma estremamente pericolosi come branco.  
Se avesse dato anche il minimo segno di debolezza, sarebbe stata la fine: lo avrebbero attaccato tutti insieme e non avrebbe avuto scampo.  
Continuò a difendersi, disperatamente, ma sapeva che non sarebbe riuscito a resistere a lungo e che alla fine sarebbe stato sconfitto, ma non aveva intenzione di arrendersi, avrebbe lottato fino alla fine.  
Proprio quando pensava che la fine fosse sul punto di arrivare, lo stallone nero di Gisborne saltò fuori dai cespugli, atterrando in mezzo ai banditi. Almeno due degli assalitori caddero sotto gli zoccoli del cavallo e furono calpestati.  
\- Salta su! - Gridò Guy e Harold non se lo fece ripetere: afferrò il bordo della sella e con un balzo si ritrovò sul dorso del cavallo, dietro al suo comandante. Harold fece appena in tempo a passare le braccia intorno alla vita di Gisborne per tenersi che quest’ultimo colpì i fianchi dello stallone con gli speroni, facendolo lanciare in avanti in una corsa folle in mezzo agli alberi.  
I banditi iniziarono a gridare di rabbia e cercarono di inseguirli, ma dopo un po’ non furono più loro a preoccupare Harold, ma il modo spericolato con cui Gisborne cavalcava per allontanarsi dal pericolo. La foresta era fitta, piena di cespugli e rami bassi e spesso lo stallone passava accanto a un tronco o a qualche roccia, mancandoli di pochissimo.  
Harold non sapeva se Guy di Gisborne fosse pazzo o estremamente abile, nel dubbio lui preferiva tenere gli occhi chiusi e pregare.  
Si azzardò a guardare solo quando sentì che lo stallone si era fermato e vide il suo cavallo dove lo aveva lasciato, ancora legato all’albero.  
\- Immagino che quello sia tuo. - Disse Guy, piuttosto freddamente. - Anzi, mio, visto che proviene dalle stalle di Locksley.  
Harold scese dallo stallone, imbarazzato.  
\- Sì… Ecco… io… Sir Guy…  
\- Sbrigati a montare e andiamo, non credo che ci abbiano seguito, ma potrebbero averlo fatto e non ho intenzione di aspettare che ci raggiungano.  
\- Sì, signore!  
Harold si affrettò a obbedire e raggiunse Guy, che intanto aveva riportato lo stallone sulla strada.  
Per un po’ cavalcarono in silenzio, poi Gisborne si voltò a guardare il soldato.  
\- Chi ti ha ordinato di seguirmi?!  
Harold si rese conto che il cavaliere stava trattenendo a stento l’ira e sperò di non irritarlo ancora di più con la sua risposta.  
\- Nessuno Sir Guy.  
\- Non è stata lady Marian a dirti di farlo?  
\- No, signore. Ero nella stalla e vi ho visto prendere il cavallo.  
Gisborne fece un sospiro e la rabbia che lo aveva sostenuto fino a quel momento sembrò dissolversi di colpo, lasciandolo abbattuto e senza energie.  
\- Già. Perché avrebbe dovuto, in effetti? - Disse, quasi tra sé, con amarezza, poi tornò a guardare Harold. - E così hai deciso di seguirmi. Faccio così tanta pietà, allora? Sono così inutile da dover essere controllato anche quando decido di fare una semplice cavalcata? Come un lattante, incapace di sopravvivere senza le cure degli altri…  
\- Signore, ero solo preoccupato per la vostra salute. Temevo che cavalcare potesse essere troppo faticoso.  
\- Suppongo che dovrei ringraziarti. - Disse Guy, controvoglia.  
\- No, signore, mi sbagliavo, non avevate bisogno di me. Sono io che devo ringraziare voi, mi avete salvato la vita poco fa! Non avevo mai visto nessuno cavalcare così.  
Guy guardò il giovane, chiedendosi se lo stesse prendendo in giro. Era lo stesso uomo che si era occupato di lui durante la sua malattia e dopo essere stato visto in uno stato tanto umiliante, Guy non si sarebbe sorpreso di aver perso il suo rispetto.  
Ma il soldato sembrava sincero e si era rivolto a lui con ammirazione. Possibile che intendesse davvero quello che diceva?  
\- Avresti dovuto essere in grado di difenderti da solo contro quegli straccioni. Sei un soldato.  
\- Signore, nessuno ha mai perso troppo tempo a insegnarmi a usare le armi. Faccio quello che posso.  
Guy lo guardò.  
Quel giovane stava criticando apertamente l’addestramento delle guardie di Nottingham con il suo superiore? O era uno sciocco o era molto coraggioso, probabilmente entrambe le cose.  
Però doveva ammettere che aveva ragione, sia le sue guardie personali che quelle del castello erano piuttosto patetiche, poco più che contadini armati, gente abbastanza disperata da rischiare la vita per una misera paga.  
Quel pensiero gli fece venire in mente che lui non solo era disarmato, ma che non aveva con sé alcun denaro. Era corso via da Locksley solo con il suo cavallo e con gli abiti che indossava. E quello avrebbe potuto essere un problema.  
Non voleva tornare indietro, non ancora, ma non poteva nemmeno passare la notte sul ciglio di una strada e ora che l’eccitazione dell’attacco dei banditi era svanita, Guy iniziava a sentirsi esausto.  
Harold dovette intuire la sua stanchezza, o forse anche lui era provato da quella giornata faticosa.  
\- Signore, ormai è troppo tardi per tornare verso Locksley. Ci conviene fermarci in una locanda per la notte. Conosco questa zona, c’è un villaggio non troppo lontano da qui e alla taverna si mangia bene.  
\- Non ho denaro con me. - Disse Guy, mascherando l’imbarazzo dietro un tono scontroso.  
\- Io sì. Avevo intenzione di andare alla taverna di Nottingham stasera. Avevo sentito parlare di un nuovo gioco: ci sono tre bicchieri rovesciati e bisogna indovinare quello che nasconde una noce. Dicono che ci si possa guadagnare parecchio.  
Guy scosse la testa con un sorriso ironico.  
\- Sì, se sei tu a organizzare il gioco. È una truffa piuttosto conosciuta.  
Harold lo guardò, deluso, poi si riprese subito e tornò a sorridere.  
\- Allora è un bene che vi abbia seguito, non trovate? Altrimenti avrei perso tutta la mia paga. Per ringraziarvi vi offrirò la cena alla taverna, ma temo che dovremo dividere una delle camere più economiche, a meno che non vinca ai dadi.  
Guy alzò le spalle.  
\- Ho dormito in posti peggiori.  
Harold gli lanciò uno sguardo perplesso, ma non perse il sorriso.  
\- Del resto, signore, se avessi avuto una paga migliore, ora potrei offrirvi una sistemazione più comoda. Pagare di più le vostre guardie vi sarebbe convenuto ora.  
Gisborne lo guardò, divertito dall’impudenza di quel giovane.  
Avrebbe dovuto rimproverarlo per quelle parole e per aver preso uno dei cavalli senza autorizzazione, ma la verità era che la presenza di Harold non gli dispiaceva. Il soldato si comportava in modo amichevole, come se davvero provasse rispetto e ammirazione per lui e sembrava incline alla conversazione.  
Guy non era obbligato a rispondere alle chiacchiere leggere del giovane, ma il suono della sua voce lo distoglieva dai suoi pensieri che altrimenti sarebbero stati fin troppo cupi.  
E poi non poteva nascondere che quello che era successo gli provocava una certa soddisfazione: Harold lo aveva seguito pensando che avesse bisogno di aiuto e invece era stato Guy a salvare lui.  
_Marian sarebbe stata fiera di me._  
Guy scacciò quel pensiero con una fitta di dolore.  
No, si disse, a Marian non sarebbe importato affatto.  
Lei non lo avrebbe mai saputo, perché ormai apparteneva a Robin Hood.  



	11. Sweet, With a Bit of Sadness

Guy guardò con aria critica il mantello che gli era stato porto da Harold: era un indumento di lana grigia dall’aspetto piuttosto malandato.  
\- È proprio necessario?  
Il soldato finì di infilare la propria divisa in un sacco e indossò anche lui gli abiti che aveva appena acquistato da un mercante.  
\- Sì, signore. I vestiti che indossate possono andare, se lasciate da parte la giacca di pelle, ma così attirerete di meno l’attenzione. Forse non vi riconoscerebbero, siamo abbastanza lontani dalla città di Nottingham, ma anche la gente che vive da queste parti deve pagare le tasse allo sceriffo. Ci conviene che non sappiano che lavoriamo per lui.  
Guy indossò il mantello con un sospiro, pensando tetramente che forse non avrebbe più potuto lavorare per lo sceriffo. E allora che ne sarebbe stato di lui? Molto probabilmente lo avrebbero ritrovato in qualche stalla con la gola tagliata e a nessuno sarebbe importato della sua fine.  
Qualcosa dentro di lui si ribellò a quell’idea.  
Non voleva morire così, ignorato da tutti, senza nessuno che piangesse per lui.  
Anzi, non voleva morire affatto.  
Si sorprese lui stesso di quel pensiero. Solo quella mattina si era augurato che Robin Hood la facesse finita piantandogli una freccia nel cuore, ma poco prima, mentre fuggivano dai banditi, si era reso conto che invece gli importava.  
Poteva anche aver perso tutto, ma non aveva alcuna intenzione di arrendersi.  
\- Signore?  
La voce di Harold lo richiamò alla realtà e Guy si voltò a guardare il soldato.  
\- Cosa c’è?  
\- Siamo arrivati.  
Guy scese da cavallo e lo affidò allo stalliere della locanda, poi tirò su il cappuccio del mantello e seguì Harold all’interno dell’edificio.  
La locanda era affollata e rumorosa, più di quanto sarebbe stato normale per un villaggio tanto piccolo e l’oste spiegò loro che tanta folla era dovuta alla fiera.  
\- Avete una stanza? - Chiese il soldato.  
\- Siete fortunati, ne è rimasta una. Non una delle migliori, ovviamente. È piuttosto rumorosa perché è proprio sopra la taverna, ma è anche calda grazie al calore delle cucine.  
\- Andrà bene.  
L’oste prese le monete offerte da Harold e ordinò a una delle cameriere di preparare la stanza.  
\- Nel frattempo volete mangiare, signori? Accomodatevi pure a uno dei tavoli e vi farò portare la cena.  
Scelsero un tavolo piuttosto appartato e Guy sedette con un sospiro di stanchezza, tirando indietro il cappuccio del mantello. Era dolorante ed esausto e non vedeva l’ora di stendersi sul letto e lasciare che il sonno cancellasse per un po’ quella giornata orribile, ma Harold era affamato e comunque dovevano aspettare che la stanza fosse pronta, perciò tanto valeva cenare.  
Una cameriera graziosa portò un vassoio con cibo e vino e non appena si fu allontanata, Harold si lasciò sfuggire un apprezzamento ammirato, seguendola con lo sguardo.  
Guy scosse la testa e si rivolse al soldato con un sorriso ironico.  
\- Se vuoi un consiglio, lascia perdere le donne. Causano solo guai.  
 _Non sposarti mai, Gisborne. Le donne? Tienile a distanza, considerale lebbrose..._  
Harold gli lanciò uno sguardo incuriosito, arrivando alla conclusione che il suo comandante doveva aver sicuramente avuto qualche problema con la moglie e ciò spiegava il suo umore tetro.  
Ignorò le parole di Guy e osservò il cibo che avevano appena portato.  
\- Ah, stasera c’è lo stufato. Non so e non voglio sapere che tipo di carne usino, ma di solito il sapore è buono. Il cuoco di questa locanda sa il fatto suo.  
Guy si limitò a dare uno sguardo disinteressato al cibo. Non aveva voglia di mangiare, voleva solo chiudere gli occhi e dormire, allontanare per un po’ ogni pensiero.  
Decise di versarsi del vino e prese la brocca, ma dopo averla sollevata si rese conto che era piena fino all’orlo e lui non aveva la forza per inclinarla e versare il vino nella coppa. Si sforzò di ignorare il dolore alle spalle e alle braccia, in fondo era solo una brocca, non pesava così tanto, ma alla fine fu costretto a riappoggiarla sul tavolo con un tonfo prima che gli sfuggisse dalle mani. Un po’ di vino schizzò comunque sul tavolo e Guy rimase a fissarlo, umiliato da quell’ennesima prova della propria debolezza.  
Harold non si scompose e si limitò a versare il vino per entrambi. Guy non fece nulla per prendere la coppa e il soldato non disse nulla, ma si limitò a prendere un pezzo di pane e a raccogliere un po’ di stufato dal piatto. Masticò in silenzio per un po’, poi tornò a guardare il suo comandante.  
\- Sir Guy?  
\- Cosa?  
Gisborne gli lanciò uno sguardo rabbioso, pronto a reagire male a qualsiasi manifestazione di pietà, ma il soldato non sembrava dare alcun peso all’incidente di poco prima.  
\- Come funziona il gioco dei tre bicchieri? Come fate a sapere che è una truffa?  
Guy lo fissò, pensando che il giovane lo stesse prendendo in giro, ma Harold sembrava davvero interessato alla sua risposta.  
\- Vuoi saperlo sul serio? Non credevo che qualcuno potesse lasciarsi ingannare ancora da un trucco del genere…  
\- Non ho molta esperienza del mondo, signore. Mia madre è morta quando ero molto piccolo cercando di dare alla luce mio fratello e non avrò avuto più di tredici anni quando anche mio padre si è ammalato. Quando è morto, lo sceriffo si è ripreso la nostra casa. Allora io mi sono arruolato tra le guardie del castello e non ho avuto tante occasioni per imparare certe cose. Ma non mi lamento, l’alternativa era vivere per strada e fare la fame.  
Gisborne pensò che lui aveva fatto entrambe le cose quando era stato cacciato insieme a sua sorella dopo che i loro genitori erano morti. Prima avevano vissuto in povertà per anni finché lui non aveva accettato di dare Isabella in moglie a un uomo ricco e poi aveva usato il denaro che aveva ottenuto dal cognato per diventare un cavaliere e mettersi al servizio di Vaisey.  
Senza quell’occasione, molto probabilmente la sua vita non sarebbe stata troppo diversa da quella di Harold. La differenza era che lui aveva sempre fatto di tutto per dimenticare quella parte del suo passato, mentre quel giovane non si faceva alcun problema a parlarne.  
Guy staccò tre pezzi di pane dalla pagnotta e li appoggiò di fronte a sé sul tavolo, poi prese una monetina e la infilò nella mollica di uno dei tre.  
\- Immagina che questi siano i tre bicchieri. Guarda, questo è quello con la moneta, osservalo attentamente e non perderlo mai di vista.  
Harold annuì e Guy iniziò a spostare i tre pezzi di pane, poi si fermò e chiese al giovane di indicarne uno.  
\- Quello. Ne sono sicuro.  
Guy lo sollevò, ma non c’era traccia della moneta e Harold lo fissò, allibito.  
\- Ma ne ero sicuro! Non l’ho mai perso di vista!  
\- Già, ma la moneta non era più lì quando ho iniziato a spostarlo. È questo il trucco, farla sparire senza che l’altro se ne accorga e poi rimetterla sotto uno degli altri contenitori.  
Guy aprì la mano per mostrargli la moneta che teneva nel palmo e Harold ridacchiò.  
\- Non ci avrei mai pensato! Come avete fatto a impararlo, signore?  
Guy non gli disse che da ragazzo quello era stato spesso uno dei modi con cui aveva procurato la cena per sé e Isabella.  
\- Ho qualche anno più di te, - disse, con un sorriso divertito - e comunque per raggiungere la mia posizione ho dovuto imparare i trucchi usati dai criminali.  
\- Beh, lo avete fatto bene, allora. Non lo avrei mai capito. Sareste un ottimo fuorilegge, signore.  
Harold si interruppe, rendendosi conto di aver detto una cosa inopportuna e lanciò uno sguardo preoccupato a Gisborne, ma l’altro si limitò a ridacchiare.  
\- Farò finta di non averti sentito. Adesso smettila di parlare e mangia, non avevi detto che questo stufato era particolarmente buono?  
\- Oh, lo è signore. Assaggiatelo e vedrete che ho ragione.  
Guy annuì e prese la ciotola. Aveva pensato che non sarebbe riuscito a mangiare affatto, ma le chiacchiere della guardia erano riuscite a distoglierlo per un po’ dai suoi pensieri più tristi e si era reso conto che in effetti aveva fame.  
Più tardi, Guy si sfilò gli stivali e la camicia e si infilò sotto le coperte con un sospiro di sollievo.  
Era esausto e probabilmente si sarebbe addormentato anche stendendosi a terra, ma il letto della locanda era abbastanza comodo e sufficientemente pulito anche se un po’ troppo corto per lui.  
Harold era seduto sull’altro letto e stava muovendo una moneta tra le dita, cercando goffamente di imparare il movimento per farla sparire che Guy gli aveva mostrato poco prima.  
Gisborne si voltò dall’altra parte per ripararsi dalla luce della candela accesa e chiuse gli occhi.  
Cercò di non pensare che solo la notte prima Marian aveva dormito tra le sue braccia, con i capelli sparsi sul cuscino e il suo respiro delicato che gli faceva il solletico sul collo.  
Gli mancava troppo.  
Guy sentì le lacrime che gli pungevano gli occhi e stavolta non fece nulla per trattenerle.  
Era girato su un fianco e si era tirato la coperta sulla testa, perciò Harold non si sarebbe accorto di nulla e lui era semplicemente troppo stanco per nascondere ancora il proprio dolore. Lasciò che le lacrime gli scivolassero sul viso, bagnando il cuscino, e fu così che si addormentò.  
  
Harold si svegliò presto, riposato e di buonumore e si vestì in silenzio, facendo attenzione a non svegliare il suo comandante.  
Gisborne era ancora profondamente addormentato e Harold pensò che fosse meglio lasciarlo riposare. Durante la notte lo aveva sentito agitarsi nel sonno, mormorando il nome della moglie, ma la stanchezza doveva aver avuto la meglio sugli incubi perché non si era svegliato.  
Il giovane gli lanciò un’occhiata, un po’ preoccupato per la sua salute, ma nonostante la giornata faticosa e fin troppo movimentata che avevano dovuto affrontare, il colorito di Gisborne sembrava migliorato rispetto ai giorni precedenti e aveva perso quel pallore preoccupante che lo accompagnava da quando era stato ferito.  
Harold scivolò fuori dalla stanza in silenzio. Non sapeva se Gisborne avrebbe deciso di ripartire subito e lui voleva almeno dare un’occhiata alla fiera che in quei giorni animava le strade del villaggio. Ma sarebbe stato lontano dai banchetti dei giochi d’azzardo almeno finché Sir Guy non gli avesse insegnato qualche altro trucco a cui stare attento.  
Si aggirò tra i banchi dei mercanti, guardandosi intorno e ricordando con un po’ di tristezza l’ultima volta che aveva avuto il tempo di visitare una fiera come quella. Era stato poco dopo la morte di sua madre e suo padre lo aveva portato con sé per allontanare la tristezza.  
Guardare i giocolieri e le merci esotiche in vendita un po’ era servito a distrarlo, anche se a un certo punto Harold si era trovato a voltarsi per indicare qualcosa a sua madre, dimenticandosi per un attimo che lei non sarebbe più stata al loro fianco. Quando se ne era reso conto, Harold era scoppiato a piangere e suo padre per consolarlo gli aveva comprato dei dolci al miele.  
Ne ricordava ancora il sapore, dolce, buono e allo stesso tempo intriso di tristezza.  
Si guardò intorno alla ricerca del venditore di dolci e decise di spendere una delle poche monete che gli restavano per comprarne un po’. Contrattò per un po’ e alla fine riuscì a ottenere qualche dolcetto in più di quello che si sarebbe potuto permettere. Il venditore gli stava consegnando l’involto con i dolci e Harold per poco non lo lasciò cadere, vedendo passare a cavallo tra la folla una persona che non avrebbe dovuto essere lì. Si affrettò a tirare su il cappuccio del mantello e tornò di corsa verso la locanda.  
  
Guy si svegliò di colpo sentendo la porta che sbatteva. Notò subito che il sole era già alto e guardò Harold che era entrato di corsa, affannato e ansimante.  
\- Perché non mi hai svegliato? E dove sei stato?  
Il soldato si affrettò a chiudersi la porta alle spalle e si avvicinò a Guy.  
\- Volevo solo vedere la fiera, sir Guy! Stavo comprando dei dolci quando l’ho visto e allora sono corso ad avvisarvi perché forse è meglio che non vi veda qui…  
Gisborne si alzò dal letto e lo fissò.  
\- Per prima cosa calmati. E poi dimmi cosa hai visto.  
\- Lo sceriffo! Lo sceriffo di Nottingham! Sono sicuro che fosse lui, non potrei sbagliarmi. Aveva un mantello che gli copriva il viso, ma quando si è girato l’ho visto bene in faccia. Cosa facciamo, sir Guy? Se dovesse vedervi qui potrebbe prendersela con voi perché non siete tornato al lavoro!  
Guy si affrettò a recuperare e infilare la camicia e sedette sul letto per mettersi gli stivali.  
\- Non è questo che mi preoccupa, ora. Piuttosto mi chiedo cosa ci faccia qui. Quante guardie aveva con sé?  
\- Nessuna, signore.  
\- Impossibile.  
\- Ne sono certo, sir Guy. Era da solo.  
Guy non rispose subito. Lo sceriffo non usciva mai dal castello senza scorta, a meno che non dovesse fare qualcosa di segreto. In tal caso permetteva solo a lui di accompagnarlo e anche così spesso Guy non era ammesso nella stanza in cui avvenivano incontri e complotti.  
Se Vaisey era in quel villaggio senza la scorta delle sue guardie, c’era sicuramente in ballo qualcosa di compromettente.  
\- Posso fidarmi di te, Harold?  
Il soldato lo guardò, un po’ offeso.  
\- Certo, signore! Volete scoprire cosa ha in mente lo sceriffo, vero?  
Guy annuì. Se le sue ferite non gli avessero permesso di riprendere il proprio lavoro, per lui era essenziale avere qualcosa con cui poter affrontare lo sceriffo. Scoprire i suoi segreti avrebbe potuto essere un modo per ricattarlo e salvarsi la vita.  
\- Puoi andare via ora e tornare a Nottingham e per te tutto sarà come prima, ma se deciderai di venire con me, sappi che potremmo finire entrambi sulla forca come traditori.  
Harold lo guardò, serio. Era giovane, ma il suo sguardo era quello di un uomo.  
\- Ho lavorato per voi e ho lavorato per lo sceriffo. Se devo scegliere a chi essere leale non ho dubbi, signore. E comunque, anche se tornassi a lavorare al castello, dubito che vivrei a lungo. È un lavoro pericoloso.  
Guy sorrise nel sentire quelle parole e indossò il mantello grigio, badando ad alzare il cappuccio per nascondere il viso.  
\- Andiamo, allora.  



	12. Waiting

Guy lanciò uno sguardo al cavallo bianco legato fuori da una casa, poi distolse lo sguardo e finse di essere molto interessato alla merce esposta su uno dei banchi della fiera.  
Harold si rivolse a lui in un sussurro.  
\- Non mi sono sbagliato, vero?  
\- No. Quello è il suo cavallo.  
\- Che facciamo ora, signore?  
\- Devo trovare il modo di scoprire le sue intenzioni.  
\- Se è entrato in quella casa forse c’è un modo.  
\- Come?  
\- Il proprietario di quella casa affitta le stanze agli uomini che vogliono portarci le ragazze della taverna.  
\- Dubito che sia il caso dello sceriffo, probabilmente gli serviva solo un posto dove potesse incontrarsi con qualcuno con discrezione.  
\- Infatti usano quella casa perché ha un’entrata che non si affaccia sulla strada principale. Ma non è questo il punto. Vedete quella stalla?  
\- Sì.  
\- Confina con la casa. E in alcuni punti delle pareti ci sono delle fessure che permettono di guardare quello che succede dall’altra parte.  
Guy lo guardò, stupito.  
\- Come fai a saperlo?  
Harold sorrise, arrossendo un po’.  
\- Sono cresciuto da queste parti, signore, tutti i ragazzini del villaggio prima o poi hanno accostato gli occhi a quelle fessure.  
  
Marian camminò avanti e indietro per la sala principale di Locksley, affacciandosi alla porta ogni pochi istanti per controllare se ci fossero cavalli lungo la strada.  
Il giorno prima aveva cavalcato senza sosta da villaggio a villaggio in cerca di Guy e aveva distribuito monete a buona parte dei bambini e ragazzini che aveva incontrato perché corressero ad avvisarla non appena avessero visto Guy di Gisborne, ma il cavaliere sembrava essere scomparso nel nulla.  
Alcuni contadini lo avevano visto passare al galoppo, ma non avevano saputo dirle che direzione avesse preso.  
Marian era angosciata. La salute di Guy era ancora malferma e lei sapeva che era già molto preoccupato per le conseguenze delle ferite che aveva subito, spaventato dall’ipotesi di non poter tornare più quello di prima. Scoprire la verità sui suoi sentimenti per Robin doveva averlo distrutto.  
La ragazza si asciugò una lacrima.  
Solo che quella non era la verità, non più almeno.  
Voleva bene a Guy, probabilmente si era innamorata di lui e non voleva perderlo.  
Perché non tornava? Gli era successo qualcosa oppure era andato a Nottingham per far annullare il loro matrimonio?  
\- Lady Gisborne, dovreste mangiare qualcosa.  
\- No Thornton, non ho fame. - Disse bruscamente, poi si rimproverò perché l’anziano servitore non aveva colpe e addolcì il tono. - Grazie lo stesso.  
Camminò di nuovo fino alla porta e si fermò, esitante. Voleva uscire di nuovo a cercare Guy, ma aveva già ordinato ai servitori e alle guardie di farlo e qualcuno doveva restare ad aspettare che tornassero con qualche novità e poi, se fosse uscita di nuovo da sola, suo padre si sarebbe angosciato. La sera prima, quando il sole era tramontato, era stato sir Edward a inviare alcuni servitori da lei, affinché la riportassero a Locksley.  
Sir Edward si era trattenuto per la notte, preoccupato per la figlia, e Marian sapeva che, se si fosse allontanata, avrebbe passato tutto il tempo in ansia per lei.  
La salute di suo padre non era stata buona negli ultimi tempi e Marian non voleva danneggiare anche lui.  
Con un sospiro, la ragazza si allontanò dalla porta, pregando silenziosamente che Guy tornasse sano e salvo.  
\- Mio padre è ancora a letto?  
\- Sì, lady Gisborne. Ieri sera non si sentiva bene, gli ho fatto portare del brodo caldo e del vino speziato.  
 _Lady Gisborne…_  
Ogni volta che i servitori la chiamavano così, a Marian si stringeva il cuore. Per quanto ancora avrebbe mantenuto quel titolo?  
E cosa ne sarebbe stato di lei una volta annullato il matrimonio?  
Se avesse voluto, Guy avrebbe potuto accusarla di adulterio e, anche se non era vero, tutti gli avrebbero creduto e per Marian sarebbe stata la rovina.  
Il tradimento di una moglie poteva essere punito duramente, anche con la morte, per lei sarebbe stata la fine.  
 _Guy non lo farebbe._  
Non l’avrebbe accusata di qualcosa che non aveva commesso, ormai lo conosceva abbastanza per saperlo, ma non poteva fare a meno di pensare che invece se lo sarebbe meritato perché in realtà lo aveva tradito in un modo ancora peggiore.  
Si era approfittata della sua fiducia.  
  
Harold aveva una gamba addormentata per la posizione scomoda con cui era accovacciato vicino alla parete della stalla, ma non si azzardava a muoversi. Osava a malapena respirare per il timore di essere sentito.  
Sapeva che quello che lui e Guy di Gisborne avevano appena ascoltato era sufficiente a condannarli a morte certa se lo sceriffo li avesse scoperti e si chiedeva con angoscia cosa avrebbe deciso di fare il suo comandante.  
Lo sceriffo aveva lasciato la stanza da un po’, ma Gisborne non si era mosso.  
Harold attese in silenzio, senza muoversi, finché Guy non si staccò dalla parete per sedere a terra con un sospiro.  
Il soldato lo imitò, massaggiandosi la gamba intorpidita.  
\- È andato via?  
\- Sì, ma aspettiamo ancora prima di uscire da qui. Non sottovalutare mai lo sceriffo se ci tieni a restare vivo.  
\- Lo farà davvero? Quello che ha detto, lo farà sul serio?  
\- Non mi sorprenderebbe. - Guy gli rivolse un sorriso amaro. - Ora ti sei pentito di avermi seguito, non è vero?  
\- Ammetto che avrei preferito non saperlo. Ma ormai non posso farci niente, no? E voi, signore?  
\- Io cosa?  
\- Come vi comporterete ora?  
Guy scosse la testa.  
\- Non lo so. Devo pensarci.  
\- Torniamo a Locksley.  
Guy alzò la testa di scatto.  
\- No!  
Harold gli lanciò uno sguardo curioso.  
\- Non so cosa vi sia successo e non sono affari miei, sir Guy, ma dobbiamo tornare indietro e anche in fretta. Mancate da Locksley da ieri mattina, avete avvisato qualcuno della vostra assenza?  
Gisborne rimase in silenzio per un lungo attimo prima di rispondere.  
\- No.  
\- Allora vi staranno cercando. Se lo sceriffo dovesse venirlo a sapere, potrebbe chiedersi dove eravate e dubito che sarebbe una buona idea farglielo scoprire.  
Guy annuì con riluttanza. Non se la sentiva di affrontare l’assenza di Marian, ma il soldato aveva ragione: se Vaisey avesse sospettato di lui tutto il resto non avrebbe più avuto alcuna importanza.  
\- Aspettiamo ancora un po’ e poi ci muoveremo.  
Il giovane tirò fuori un involto da sotto il mantello e lo aprì, appoggiandolo a terra tra lui e Gisborne.  
\- Visto che dobbiamo aspettare, tanto vale approfittarne per mangiare qualcosa. Prendetene qualcuno anche voi, signore, non sono molti, ma meglio di niente.  
Guy prese uno dei dolci e lo osservò per un attimo prima di metterlo in bocca: era una semplice tortina ricoperta di miele, di quelle che si potevano trovare in ogni fiera, ma erano anni che non ne mangiava una. Quando si lavorava per un uomo come Vaisey, non c’era spazio per cose futili come divertimenti, dolci o per debolezze come l’umanità.  
Si guardò le mani: quando era andato via da Locksley non indossava i guanti e vederle così scoperte gli dava un’impressione di fragilità. Strinse un pugno, ma sapeva di non avere più la forza di un tempo e che quella debolezza non sarebbe mai stata accettata dallo sceriffo.  
Doveva imparare a nasconderla oppure non avrebbe più potuto riprendere il suo posto.  
Ma, rifletté, voleva davvero tornare a lavorare per una persona come Vaisey? Per qualcuno che non avrebbe esitato a sbarazzarsi di lui solo perché era stato ferito?  
Però, che altra scelta aveva?  
Fino a poco tempo prima la sua vita era stata piuttosto semplice anche se non particolarmente piacevole: doveva solo obbedire allo sceriffo senza perdere troppo tempo a pensare. Ora invece sembrava un labirinto intricato, pieno di pericoli e sofferenza di cui non riusciva a vedere una via d’uscita.  
Inutile pensarci ora, decise, e prese un altro dolce.  
  
Marian era stesa su una panca accanto al camino della sala principale di Locksley e fissava il soffitto con aria assente. Era stanca, esausta, dopo una notte passata quasi insonne e quel secondo giorno di angoscia che stava per volgere al termine senza che si avessero notizie di Guy.  
Robin si era presentato alla porta della cucina, cercando di parlarle, ma lei aveva detto a Thornton di mandarlo via, troppo confusa e afflitta per pensare di poter affrontare un’altra discussione con lui.  
Non sapeva che scusa avesse trovato il servitore, ma Robin si era allontanato, sconfitto e non era tornato.  
Marian chiuse gli occhi per un attimo, ma li riaprì subito, col cuore che le batteva troppo forte: ogni volta che provava ad addormentarsi vedeva il volto di Guy, pallido e sofferente come quando era stato ferito, solo che stavolta era solo, abbandonato da tutti e nessuno lo soccorreva. Lo immaginava steso a terra, tremante nel freddo della notte e vedeva il suo respiro che rallentava sempre di più fino a sparire.  
Marian rabbrividì.  
Lo sbattere improvviso di una porta la fece trasalire e Marian si alzò a sedere di scatto.  
Sentiva un certo fermento tra i servitori, passi che si muovevano rapidi per la cucina e su per le scale.  
Si alzò e fermò una cameriera che stava salendo le scale con un secchio di acqua calda.  
\- Che succede, Hannah?  
\- Oh, è sir Guy, mia signora. Lo hanno visto arrivare lungo la strada che porta a Locksley... Sta tornando a casa.  



	13. My Choice

Guy attraversò il villaggio di Locksley col cuore pesante. Più si avvicinava al maniero, più il suo pensiero tornava a Marian e al suo tradimento.  
Come poteva tornare a Locksley e fare finta di niente, quando ormai tutti dovevano aver saputo che lei era andata via? Come avrebbe potuto sopportare quella solitudine e quel vuoto?  
E sarebbe riuscito a trattenere la propria ira davanti agli sguardi di pietà o alle risate di scherno che di sicuro i servitori e gli abitanti del villaggio si sarebbero scambiati alle sue spalle?  
Marian non gli aveva soltanto spezzato il cuore andandosene con Robin Hood, lo aveva anche umiliato, esponendolo al ridicolo.  
Avrebbe dovuto far annullare il matrimonio, come aveva detto, ma il solo pensiero gli dava la sensazione di sprofondare in un abisso gelido.  
Non voleva farlo, non voleva perdere Marian, ma in fondo, si costrinse ad ammettere, non l’aveva mai avuta: era sempre stata del suo rivale.  
Cercò di allontanare quel pensiero. Non poteva abbandonarsi alla disperazione. Il complotto dello sceriffo che lui e Harold avevano scoperto meritava tutta la sua attenzione.  
Se voleva sopravvivere, doveva riflettere bene e decidere il modo migliore di comportarsi.  
Non poteva permettersi errori.  
Fermò il cavallo davanti al maniero, fece un respiro profondo per farsi coraggio e scese di sella.  
Si voltò verso Locksley nel momento esatto in cui la porta veniva aperta di colpo e Guy si ritrovò a fissare gli occhi azzurri di Marian, ferma sulla soglia.  
Rimase a guardarla per qualche attimo, allibito, mentre mille pensieri si rincorrevano nella sua mente.  
Perché Marian era lì? Perché non aveva seguito Hood nella foresta? Oppure, pensò con un brivido, c’era anche Hood? Aveva forse deciso di riprendersi Locksley approfittando della sua assenza e della sua debolezza? Avrebbe dovuto aspettarsi di essere colpito da una freccia da un momento all’altro?  
Marian rimase a guardarlo, un’espressione angosciata dipinta sul volto.  
\- Guy! Dove sei stato?! - Sbottò la ragazza e Gisborne la fissò.  
Una parte di lui avrebbe solo voluto stringerla a sé, abbracciarla e supplicarla di non andarsene, di restare con lui nonostante tutto, ma il tradimento di Marian lo aveva ferito troppo perché il suo orgoglio non si ribellasse.  
Dopo tutte le bugie che gli aveva raccontato, dopo tutta la sofferenza che gli aveva inflitto, come poteva usare quel tono per chiedergli dove fosse stato?  
Non poteva permettersi distrazioni, la situazione in cui si trovava era troppo pericolosa per lasciarsi distogliere dai sentimenti che provava per lei. Il dolore alla schiena, intenso dopo aver cavalcato tanto a lungo, gli ricordò che era stato ferito così gravemente per colpa di Marian, che era stata lei a rivelare il suo piano a Robin Hood.  
Se non fosse stato per lei, Lambert e molti dei soldati di Guy sarebbero stati ancora vivi e la sua vita non sarebbe stata sconvolta.  
Guy la amava.  
Non poteva cambiare quei sentimenti, ma era anche in collera con lei.  
Voleva abbracciarla, ma non riusciva a perdonarla, voleva supplicarla di restare e allo stesso tempo cacciarla da Locksley. Baciarla e farle male.  
Si sentiva confuso e stanco, quei sentimenti erano troppo intensi e contrastanti per riuscire ad affrontarli e capire cosa provasse veramente.  
Lo spaventavano.  
Guy reagì nell’unico modo che gli permettesse di non crollare, un modo che in passato gli aveva permesso di obbedire agli ordini di Vaisey: rinchiuse tutte quelle emozioni dentro di sé, isolandole in profondità dietro un muro di ghiaccio, distaccandosi completamente da ciò che provava.  
Riusciva ancora a farlo.  
Poteva fingere che non gli importasse di nulla, escludere ogni sentimento che potesse ferirlo, ogni impulso che potesse spingerlo a fare del male a Marian o a se stesso.  
La sua espressione si indurì.  
\- Credo che questo non ti riguardi. - Disse freddamente, superando la ragazza per entrare in casa.  
  
Marian non si mosse, pietrificata dalle parole di Guy, e non fece nulla per seguirlo.  
Quando i loro sguardi si erano incrociati, aveva visto un’emozione profonda nei suoi occhi, qualcosa di simile a ciò che lei stessa provava: paura, rabbia, amore e tristezza che si inseguivano e mescolavano senza tregua. Poi all’improvviso tutto era sparito, cancellato di colpo come se quei sentimenti non fossero mai esistiti e lo sguardo di Guy era diventato vuoto e freddo.  
In quel momento non era più il marito che le aveva offerto il suo cuore senza riserve, ma l’uomo di Vaisey, il soldato capace di obbedire agli ordini più crudeli senza battere ciglio.  
 _Ho rovinato tutto? Ora mi odia?_  
Marian vide che anche Harold era appena smontato da cavallo e si avvicinò al soldato, rendendosi conto che il giovane doveva aver seguito Guy quando era andato via da Locksley.  
\- Eravate con mio marito? - Gli chiese, senza perdere tempo in convenevoli e il soldato la guardò, un po’ intimidito.  
\- Sì, mia signora.  
\- Dove siete stati?  
Harold scosse la testa.  
\- Credo che dobbiate chiederlo a sir Guy.  
Marian si voltò a guardare la casa, addolorata.  
\- Non vuole parlarmi. - Disse, afflitta, prima di ricordarsi che stava parlando con un soldato che conosceva appena, ma Harold non sembrò troppo turbato dalle sue parole.  
Rifletté per qualche secondo, poi le sorrise.  
\- Oh, io credo che non desideri altro, signora. Chiamava il vostro nome nel sonno questa notte, ma non ditegli che ve l’ho detto.  
Marian non disse nulla e Harold si congedò per raggiungere gli altri soldati e mangiare qualcosa insieme a loro.  
La ragazza aspettò per un po’ prima di tornare in casa. Aveva paura del gelo che aveva visto negli occhi di Guy, ma le parole di Harold le avevano dato speranza.  
Se Guy sognava di lei, forse sarebbe riuscita a convincerlo ad ascoltarla, forse le avrebbe permesso di chiedergli perdono e avrebbe accettato il suo pentimento. Forse c’era ancora una speranza per loro…  
Fece un respiro profondo e rientrò nel maniero, ma non vide Gisborne nella sala principale.  
Si diresse verso la cucina e vide Thornton intento a dare ordini a una delle servitrici che stava riempiendo un vassoio di cibo.  
\- Dov’è mio marito?  
Thornton si voltò a guardarla.  
\- Al piano di sopra, lady Gisborne. Quando ci hanno avvertito che stava tornando, ho fatto preparare la vasca da bagno. Sir Guy gradisce sempre un bagno caldo quando torna da un viaggio.  
Marian annuì, aveva appena imparato una cosa di cui non era a conoscenza. Si chiese quante altre cose che riguardavano Guy Thornton sapesse in più di lei.  
Si sentì in colpa. In passato non si era mai interessata così tanto a Guy, non si era mai curata di conoscere le sue abitudini o i suoi gusti, nemmeno dopo avergli promesso che lo avrebbe sposato.  
Ogni sua azione nei suoi confronti era stata volta ad aiutare Robin o a contrastare i piani dello sceriffo, senza mai sforzarsi troppo di considerare Guy come una persona dotata di sentimenti.  
Solo dopo che era stato ferito aveva iniziato a conoscerlo davvero e si era accorta che quella persona le piaceva molto.  
\- Quello è per lui? - Chiese, accennando al vassoio.  
\- Sì, signora.  
Marian guardò il cibo: carne, pane, un po’ di formaggio e due o tre mele. Era un pasto semplice, ma nutriente, senza condimenti elaborati o ricette complicate e Marian pensò che anche Guy era così, diretto ed efficiente senza troppe complicazioni.  
\- Glielo porto io. - Disse, prendendo il vassoio dalle mani della servitrice.  
Marian salì le scale cautamente, badando a non far cadere il vassoio o a rovesciare la brocca di vino e aprì la porta della stanza dove venivano preparate le vasche da bagno, adiacente alla camera padronale che aveva condiviso con Guy da quando erano tornati a Locksley.  
Gisborne era immerso in una delle due vasche e dava le spalle alla porta. Quando Marian entrò, Guy non si mosse e la ragazza pensò che forse non si era accorto di lei. Era seduto nell’acqua calda e sembrava assorto in qualche pensiero molto serio.  
Marian lo osservò trattenendo il respiro, pregando perché quella non fosse l’ultima volta che i suoi occhi si posavano su di lui e si sentì scaldare il cuore nel guardarlo. Le era caro, molto, e non voleva perderlo, non voleva rinunciare a lui proprio ora che iniziava a conoscerlo davvero.  
Appoggiò il vassoio con il cibo su un tavolino accanto alla vasca.  
\- Guy? - Lo chiamò a bassa voce e Gisborne alzò il viso di scatto, guardandola con un’aria quasi spaventata prima di riprendere il controllo delle proprie emozioni.  
\- Non voglio parlare con te. - Disse, serio. - Per favore, lasciami solo.  
Marian non si mosse, incoraggiata dall’emozione che gli aveva scorto negli occhi un attimo prima.  
\- Allora vuol dire che resteremo in silenzio finché non ascolterai quello che ho da dire, perché non ho alcuna intenzione di andarmene.  
\- Andrò via io, allora. - Disse Guy, senza riflettere, e si alzò per uscire dalla vasca, ricordandosi di non essere vestito solo quando vide l’espressione sbalordita di Marian e il rossore che le aveva colorito le guance all’improvviso.  
Arrossì anche lui e cercò di sedersi in fretta, ma finì per inciampare sul telo che copriva il fondo della vasca e ripiombò nell’acqua di schiena.  
Marian si precipitò verso la vasca e lo afferrò per un braccio per aiutarlo a rialzarsi.  
\- Ti sei fatto male, Guy?!  
Gisborne si spostò dal viso i capelli gocciolanti e la guardò, triste.  
\- Perché? Ti importa?  
Marian alzò una mano per sfiorargli una guancia, esitante, e Guy non si sottrasse al suo tocco.  
\- Se non mi importasse non sarei qui. - Disse con dolcezza.  
Gisborne scosse la testa, con una breve risata amara.  
\- Oppure vuoi qualcosa da me. Cosa c’è, Hood ha ancora bisogno di informazioni? Oppure hai paura che possa vendicarmi su tuo padre? Se è questo che ti trattiene, vattene pure, non gli farei del male.  
\- Tu vuoi che io me ne vada? - Chiese Marian a bassa voce.  
Guy guardò la mano della ragazza, ancora appoggiata al suo braccio nudo e rispose a voce altrettanto bassa, senza guardarla in faccia.  
\- Non voglio che tu resti per pietà o per interesse.  
\- Non è una risposta. Vuoi che vada via?  
Gisborne chinò la testa. L’orgoglio ferito gli diceva che avrebbe dovuto cacciarla, rimandarla nella foresta dal suo vero amore e dimenticarsi di lei, ma il cuore gli si spezzava al pensiero che non l’avrebbe rivista mai più.  
Si era sentito morire al pensiero di ritornare a una casa dove lei non c’era e quando l’aveva vista sulla soglia di Locksley era rimasto senza fiato per un attimo. Ora non aveva il coraggio di rinunciare volontariamente a lei.  
Anche se era una traditrice.  
Anche se non lo amava.  
Anche se alla fine sarebbe stata lei a lasciarlo.  
\- No. - Ammise, sconfitto.  
Il cuore di Marian fece una capriola nel sentire quella semplice sillaba e nel suo animo si riaccese la speranza.  
\- Robin mi ha chiesto di andare con lui nella foresta.  
\- E sei ancora qui? - Chiese Guy, sforzandosi di nascondere il dolore causato da quelle parole dietro un tono sarcastico.  
\- Gli ho detto di no.  
Gisborne alzò gli occhi su di lei, decidendosi a guardarla per poi distogliere subito lo sguardo.  
\- Perché?  
\- Sono sposata con te.  
Guy sospirò.  
\- Il matrimonio non è stato consumato... Se lo desideri, non dovrebbe essere troppo difficile annullarlo. Non… Non ti accuserò di nulla, se è questo che temi...  
Marian gli tolse la mano dal braccio e gli prese il viso tra le mani per costringerlo a guardarla negli occhi.  
\- E se io non volessi sciogliere questo matrimonio?  
\- Non prenderti gioco di me. Lo hai già fatto abbastanza a lungo.  
Marian si sporse verso di lui e lo baciò sulle labbra, con tenerezza.  
\- Tu mi hai offerto una scelta. E io ho scelto te.


	14. My Mother's Advice

Guy la guardò, smarrito e Marian lesse la paura nei suoi occhi.  
Solo in quel momento si rese davvero conto di quanto profondamente lo aveva ferito.  
\- Non prendermi in giro, ti prego. Non dirmi cose a cui non credi nemmeno tu.  
Nel sentirlo parlare con quel tono afflitto, Marian pensò che invece era sicura delle sue parole. Quei sentimenti erano cresciuti tanto velocemente da sorprendere anche lei, ma più tempo passava insieme a Guy, meno dubbi aveva.  
Gli accarezzò il viso, scostandogli i riccioli bagnati dalla fronte e lo fissò negli occhi.  
\- Stavolta non sto mentendo. Sei tu quello che voglio.  
Gisborne la attirò a sé con una specie di singhiozzo e la tenne stretta, affondandole il viso sul collo, le labbra così vicine al suo orecchio che Marian poteva sentire il ritmo affrettato del suo respiro.  
\- E Hood? - Chiese Guy in un sussurro soffocato.  
La ragazza alzò una mano ad accarezzargli la schiena: la pelle bagnata di Gisborne era liscia e morbida sotto le sue dita e Marian poteva indovinare la forma dei muscoli sottostanti. Le piaceva toccarlo in quel modo, esplorare quel corpo che le stava diventando sempre più familiare.  
Si rattristò nel sentire sotto le dita le cicatrici lasciate dalle frecce e pensò che quello era il segno lasciato dalle sue azioni.  
Strinse a sé Guy e lo baciò sulla guancia prima di rispondergli, mettendo in quel gesto la dolcezza che provava in quel momento e il desiderio di rimediare al male che gli aveva inflitto.  
\- Voglio bene a Robin, è stato il mio primo amore e condivido i suoi ideali, ma ho scelto di passare la vita con te, sei tu quello che voglio al mio fianco.  
Guy la circondò con le braccia.  
\- Mi ami?  
Marian chiuse gli occhi, rifugiandosi in quell’abbraccio.  
Quella di Guy era una domanda a cui avrebbe dovuto rispondere senza esitazioni, ma non era più certa di potersi fidare dei suoi sentimenti. Un tempo aveva pensato di amare Robin, che avrebbe continuato ad amarlo per sempre, ma se fosse stato vero, lei non avrebbe potuto scegliere così facilmente di restare con Guy.  
Quando Gisborne era andato via, il giorno prima, le era sembrato che il sole fosse sparito dal mondo. La sua assenza le aveva impedito di di dormire e aveva passato una notte insonne, tormentandosi nel terrore che potesse essere ferito o sofferente. Per ogni attimo in cui era stato lontano, i pensieri di Marian erano stati con lui.  
Quello era amore?  
E ora che erano abbracciati, il calore della pelle di Guy contro la sua la faceva stare bene, tra le sue braccia si sentiva sicura e protetta.  
Era amore se il suono della voce di Guy le faceva battere più forte il cuore? Era amore se un suo sorriso la faceva sentire felice?  
\- Non lo so se è amore. - Sussurrò. - Ma ci somiglia tanto. Qualunque cosa sia voglio scoprirlo. Voglio scoprirlo insieme a te.  
Stavolta fu Guy a baciarla e Marian si abbandonò a lui, tremando tra le sue braccia. C’era qualcosa di disperato in quel bacio, come se quello fosse l’ultimo che si scambiavano, e Marian aprì gli occhi per guardare il marito. Lo sguardo di Gisborne era pieno d’amore, ma triste e la ragazza gli sfiorò la guancia con le labbra, scoprendo il sapore salato di una lacrima.  
\- Guy? Cosa c’è?  
\- So che mi spezzerai il cuore, ma non sono capace di mandarti via.  
Marian gli appoggiò le mani sul petto e si scostò leggermente da lui per guardarlo in faccia. Sotto le dita sentiva il battito del suo cuore, veloce e martellante e capì che le apparteneva.  
Aveva un potere enorme su di lui e fino a quel momento se ne era approfittata, lo aveva sfruttato senza farsi alcuno scrupolo, ma ora...ora era diverso. Voleva proteggerlo, allontanare da lui ogni male.  
Mosse le dita, inseguendo una gocciolina d’acqua sul suo torace, e lo sentì fremere al suo tocco.  
Sorrise, fissandolo negli occhi.  
\- Soffri il solletico, Guy?  
Spostò ancora la mano, sfiorandogli la pelle e Gisborne trattenne il respiro. Marian lo vide arrossire e si ritrovò a pensare al suo imbarazzo di poco prima, quando si era alzato per uscire dalla vasca e si era reso conto della propria nudità. Marian sentì che anche le sue guance erano diventate calde a quel pensiero, ma pensò anche che era un peccato che si fosse affrettato a immergersi di nuovo nella vasca.  
Gli occhi di Guy non si staccavano da lei e Marian pensò che sembravano più scuri del solito alla luce tremolante del fuoco e delle candele. Seguì il suo sguardo, abbassando gli occhi sul proprio vestito: la parte davanti si era bagnata quando lo aveva abbracciato e le aderiva alla pelle in modo fin troppo rivelatore.  
Marian prese un respiro tremolante e si disse che una donna modesta e beneducata si sarebbe affrettata a coprirsi, a celare le proprie forme, anche se l’uomo che aveva di fronte era il proprio marito, lei invece si alzò in piedi e fece un passo indietro perché lui potesse vedere meglio. La sua mano si mosse verso il laccio che teneva chiuso il suo vestito e lo tirò, sciogliendo il nodo, poi lasciò scivolare a terra l’abito, restando solo con la sottoveste di lino, bagnata e rivelatrice.  
Guy la guardava senza muoversi, come incantato.  
\- Marian?  
\- Ormai l’acqua sarà diventata fredda, esci da quella vasca o ti ammalerai.  
Gisborne esitò per un attimo, poi si alzò, scavalcò un po’ goffamente il bordo della vasca e fece un passo verso di lei per annullare la distanza che c’era tra loro. La baciò con passione e la sentì rispondere con altrettanto ardore. Le mani di Marian esploravano il suo corpo e la ragazza si aggrappava a lui come per trattenerlo, per evitare che potesse allontanarsi da lei, ma Guy non sarebbe andato da nessuna parte, tutto ciò che poteva volere era lì, nel suo abbraccio.  
D’impulso fece per sollevarla da terra e portarla in camera, ma non ci riuscì: una fitta di dolore gli attraversò la schiena e le braccia lo tradirono per l’ennesima volta, troppo deboli per riuscire a stringerla e tirarla su.  
Guy si bloccò, annientato da quella nuova umiliazione. Le parole di Marian gli avevano fatto credere che fosse possibile superare il suo tradimento, gli avevano fatto sperare che insieme avrebbero potuto costruire un futuro insieme, ma quel fallimento lo aveva riportato bruscamente alla realtà.  
Lui poteva perdonare le mancanze della ragazza e tutte le bugie che gli aveva raccontato in passato, anzi nel suo cuore lo aveva già fatto, la amava talmente tanto che avrebbe accettato qualsiasi compromesso pur di restare con lei, ma cosa poteva offrirle?  
Marian alzò lo sguardo a cercare quello del marito: si era fermato all’improvviso e non si era scostato da lei, ma era rimasto immobile e il suo corpo ora era rigido e teso. Marian si chiese se fosse colpa sua.  
\- Guy?  
Gisborne evitò il suo sguardo.  
\- Siamo…siamo ancora in tempo per ottenere l’annullamento del matrimonio. - Disse a bassa voce.  
Marian lo fissò per un attimo, poi gli voltò le spalle per nascondere le lacrime che le avevano offuscato gli occhi all’improvviso.  
\- È così difficile perdonarmi? Ti ho fatto male, lo so e mi addolora, ma ero sincera quando ti ho detto che voglio stare con te. Non ti mentirò più, è una promessa. Se non ti fidi di me posso capirlo, ma ti prego, dammi almeno la possibilità di dimostrartelo… Hai detto di amarmi, Guy, non mandarmi via… Lo so che è colpa mia, ma non voglio perderti!  
Guy si avvicinò a lei, preoccupato. Era raro che Marian piangesse, ma ora vedeva sussultare le sue spalle e sentiva il pianto nella sua voce.  
\- No, non è colpa tua…  
Marian si girò di scatto, gli occhi ardenti di dolore e di rabbia.  
\- Se non lo è, perché vuoi far annullare il nostro matrimonio? Significa così poco per te?!  
\- Per me significa tutto! Ma come posso infliggerti questo?! Come posso condannarti a vivere con un uomo inutile?! Che futuro posso offrirti? Finirò solo per trascinarti nel fango con me…  
Marian lo guardò per un lungo momento: Guy si era appoggiato al muro con la schiena e aveva chiuso gli occhi, sconfitto, le braccia abbandonate lungo i fianchi.  
Non avrebbe dovuto guardarlo così, si disse Marian, non avrebbe dovuto ammirare tanto apertamente il corpo nudo di un uomo, ma non riusciva a staccare gli occhi da lui. Era suo marito e lei lo voleva, forte o debole che fosse.  
\- Guy? - Lo chiamò, avvicinandosi a lui fin quasi a sfiorarlo col proprio corpo. - Guy! - Ripeté più forte, per farsi guardare da lui. La terza volta il nome fu accompagnato da uno schiaffo secco e stavolta Gisborne aprì gli occhi con un sobbalzo.  
\- Questo è perché hai detto di essere inutile.  
\- Non lo sono, forse?! Cosa posso fare in queste condizioni? Non posso usare una spada o tendere un arco, non sono nemmeno capace di prendere in braccio la donna che amo!  
\- Non puoi sapere se resterai sempre così, sei migliorato molto e puoi farlo ancora. E anche se non dovesse succedere, ci sono altri modi di combattere, altre cose che puoi fare. C’è sicuramente un modo per costruire un futuro felice e anche se non esistesse lo creeremo noi. Insieme. E per quanto riguarda quell’altra cosa... - Marian sorrise, avvicinandosi ancora di più - …non hai bisogno delle braccia per sollevare la tua donna. Le mie sono abbastanza forti.  
La ragazza gli gettò le braccia al collo e gli saltò in braccio, cingendogli la vita con le gambe per restare aggrappata a lui. Guy vacillò sotto quel peso improvviso, ma ritrovò l’equilibrio grazie al muro alle sue spalle e riuscì a raddrizzarsi e a sostenere Marian. La ragazza lo baciò con passione e gli sorrise.  
\- Vedi che _puoi_ tenermi in braccio? Dovevamo solo trovare il modo giusto per farlo.  
Guy le accarezzò la schiena e sorrise nel sentirla reagire al suo tocco. Forse le sue braccia potevano essere troppo deboli per sollevarla da terra, ma le sue mani potevano ancora toccarla con amore.  
\- Marian? Sarà così anche per il resto? - Le chiese, tra un bacio e l’altro.  
\- Cosa?  
\- Il matrimonio. Troveremo il modo giusto di affrontare le difficoltà?  
La ragazza sorrise.  
\- Già. E lo faremo insieme. Ti sembra così terribile e spaventoso?  
Guy abbassò il viso per sfiorarle un seno con un bacio e sorrise nel sentirla sussultare.  
\- No, direi di no.  
\- E allora cosa ne dici di rendere la cosa definitiva? - Sussurrò Marian.  
Guy la guardò, stupito, e la vide avvampare, imbarazzata dalla sua stessa sfrontatezza.  
Scoppiò a ridere e le ricoprì il viso di baci leggeri.  
In fondo era così che si sentiva in quel momento, leggero, come se un peso enorme gli fosse appena scivolato dalle spalle, anche se tenere Marian aggrappata a lui in quel modo gli faceva dolere la schiena.  
La portò in camera e crollò insieme a lei sul letto, continuando a sorridere.  
\- Mia madre aveva ragione. - Disse, divertito.  
\- Su cosa?  
\- Una volta mi ha detto che se volevo avere un matrimonio felice, avrei sempre dovuto ascoltare e tenere in considerazione le proposte di mia moglie.  
\- E seguirai il suo consiglio?  
Forse non era giusto, e forse in futuro se ne sarebbero pentiti entrambi, ma voleva credere alle parole di Marian, voleva credere che la felicità fosse a portata di mano e che avrebbero solo dovuto decidere di prenderla.  
Guy la attirò a sé e le sorrise.  
\- Sì. Direi proprio di sì.  
Più tardi, nel cuore della notte, Marian si girò su un fianco e guardò il volto del marito addormentato. Per un attimo fu tentata di svegliarlo con un bacio, poi cambiò idea, prese una ciocca dei suoi capelli tra le dita e la usò per fargli il solletico sul naso.  
Guy mosse una mano come per scacciare una mosca e Marian ridacchiò mentre Guy apriva gli occhi per guardarla con aria assonnata.  
Le sorrise e la ragazza pensò che non lo aveva mai visto così felice e rilassato.  
\- Cosa c’è, Marian? - Un lampo di preoccupazione gli attraversò lo sguardo. - Stai bene? Non ti ho fatto male, vero?  
La giovane lo rassicurò con un bacio leggero.  
\- Volevo solo dirti una cosa.  
\- Cosa?  
\- Tua madre era una donna saggia. - Disse Marian in tono serio, poi si rannicchiò al fianco di Guy e si riaddormentò, stretta tra le sue braccia.  



	15. We'll Find a Way

Guy si svegliò all’improvviso, allarmato, ma non si mosse. Rimase steso su un fianco a occhi chiusi, con Marian abbracciata a lui, e cercò di capire da dove provenisse la sensazione di pericolo che provava.  
C’era qualcuno nella stanza, non un servitore o una delle guardie, ma un intruso, qualcuno che non avrebbe dovuto essere lì, Guy poteva sentirne il respiro e la presenza.  
 _Hood?_  
No. Robin era un pericolo per lui, soprattutto ora che il suo matrimonio con Marian era diventato valido a tutti gli effetti, ma non avrebbe agito così, non con la ragazza presente. Da Hood poteva aspettarsi un attacco nella foresta, un duello all’ultimo sangue o comunque una sfida onorevole, non un agguato a tradimento mentre dormiva. E non davanti a Marian.  
Ma se non era Robin Hood, l’unica altra persona che poteva essere entrata a Locksley senza trovare ostacoli o resistenza era anche quella che al momento temeva di più.  
 _Lo sceriffo._  
Guy non si mosse. Man mano che il tempo passava, era sempre più certo che si trattasse di Vaisey, ora poteva sentire l’odore sgradevole del suo corpo ancora più vicino al letto.  
Avrebbe potuto rivolgersi a lui e fargli capire che si era accorto del suo arrivo, ma non sarebbe stata una mossa saggia. Vaisey si divertiva a prendersi gioco di lui, se non gli avesse lasciato credere di essere stato colto di sorpresa il suo umore sarebbe peggiorato e sia Guy che Marian ne avrebbero subito le conseguenze.  
Accanto a lui, Marian dormiva serenamente, ignara della presenza dello sceriffo e Guy si rammaricò per lei perché si sarebbe sicuramente spaventata, ma non poteva avvertirla.  
\- Gisborne! - Gridò lo sceriffo all’improvviso, afferrando il lenzuolo e tirandolo via dal letto di colpo.  
Marian gridò e anche il sussulto di Guy fu genuino. Aveva dimenticato quanto fosse sgradevole sentire il suo nome urlato dallo sceriffo.  
\- Mio signore… - Balbettò Guy e si affrettò a riprendere il lenzuolo per coprire Marian e ripararla dalla vista di Vaisey. Si mosse in fretta, ma non abbastanza, perché lo sceriffo aveva sogghignato davanti alla macchia di sangue sulle lenzuola.  
\- Mi hai sorpreso, Gizzy. Non pensavo che alla fine saresti riuscito a domare la tua amichetta lebbrosa. Dimmi tutto, sono curioso, ha gridato? Fiumi e fiumi di lacrime? Non vedo lividi, cosa le hai detto per costringerla a cedere a te?  
Marian era rossa in volto, furiosa e imbarazzata allo stesso tempo, e Guy le prese la mano sotto il lenzuolo per avvertirla di non reagire. La ragazza lo guardò, gli occhi ardenti e pieni di lacrime di rabbia, ma rimase in silenzio.  
\- Signore, non credo che siate venuto qui per discutere i dettagli del mio matrimonio.  
Vaisey lo guardò, avvicinandosi al letto per incombere su di lui.  
\- Sono venuto perché sei sparito da giorni e giorni senza degnarti di tornare al lavoro. Credi che ti paghi per oziare?  
\- Sono stato ferito, signore, mi serve tempo per guarire.  
\- Mi sembra che tu stia abbastanza bene per spassartela con la tua donna. Cosa c’è, Gisborne, pensi di poter prendere in giro me?  
\- No, io…  
\- Due giorni, Gisborne! Ti do due giorni! Se tra due giorni non sarai al castello puoi anche risparmiarti il disturbo di tornarci.  
Lo sceriffo rivolse un ultimo sguardo disgustato a Guy e Marian, poi voltò loro le spalle e andò via.  
La ragazza sbatté un pugno sul letto, furiosa.  
\- Come osa?! - Ringhiò, poi si voltò a guardare Guy, pronta a rimproverarlo per non aver risposto a tono, scacciando Vaisey come avrebbe meritato. Le parole pungenti che era sul punto di rivolgergli le morirono sulle labbra nel vedere che Guy aveva affondato il viso nel cuscino con aria afflitta e che stava tremando.  
Marian gli sfiorò la schiena con la mano e Gisborne si irrigidì al suo tocco.  
\- Guy? Stai bene?  
Lo sentì sospirare.  
\- Mi disprezzi, vero?  
La ragazza lo prese per una spalla e lo costrinse a girarsi.  
\- Perché dovrei?  
Guy si alzò a sedere sul letto, ma rimase a testa china, senza alzare lo sguardo su di lei.  
\- Ho permesso che ti umiliasse, gli ho lasciato dire quelle cose…  
\- Nemmeno io l’ho interrotto, disprezzi anche me?  
Guy la guardò come se fosse impazzita.  
\- No!  
\- E allora smettila, sappiamo benissimo entrambi che non potevamo farci nulla.  
Gisborne sospirò.  
\- Non avrei mai dovuto lavorare per lui.  
Marian si avvicinò a Guy e si rannicchiò accanto a lui senza smettere di guardarlo negli occhi.  
\- Perché hai scelto di farlo? - Chiese, non per criticarlo, ma perché era davvero curiosa di saperlo.  
\- Non avevo molta scelta. Servire Vaisey era l’unica opportunità che avevo di diventare cavaliere e l’unica possibilità di riavere le terre che mi spettavano per diritto.  
Marian lo guardò, stupita. Una volta le aveva accennato al fatto di avere un titolo, ma non le terre, ma non aveva mai parlato del motivo per cui non esisteva alcuna Gisborne.  
\- Però non hai riavuto le tue terre. Lo sceriffo ti ha ingannato?  
\- No. Mi ha dato le mie terre. In gestione per conto del proprietario, per tre anni. Quattro inverni. Probabilmente trovava divertente il fatto che amministrassi per altri le terre che avrebbero dovuto essere mie.  
La ragazza si accigliò.  
\- E dove sono queste terre ora? Te le ha tolte di nuovo?  
\- Guardati intorno. Sono mie, ma solo perché Locksley ha deciso di diventare un fuorilegge, altrimenti lo sceriffo avrebbe continuato a divertirsi alle mie spalle.  
\- Locksley? Ma Locksley è sempre appartenuta alla famiglia di Robin!  
\- Non tutta. Una parte era stata data a mio padre per aver servito il re in guerra.  
\- E perché l’hai persa?  
Guy scosse la testa.  
\- È una storia lunga e triste. Preferisco non pensarci.  
Marian annuì, comprensiva e non fece altre domande, anche se era molto curiosa di conoscere il legame che doveva esserci tra lui e Robin se un tempo Guy aveva vissuto lì. Non sapeva nulla di quella parte del suo passato e anche Robin non aveva mai accennato al fatto di aver già conosciuto Guy di Gisborne.  
Ma l’argomento sembrava aver turbato molto suo marito, perciò decise di mettere da parte la sua curiosità.  
Le cadde lo sguardo sul lenzuolo macchiato e arrossì ricordando la notte appena trascorsa. Un tempo, da ragazzina, aveva condiviso con le amiche ansie e paure su quello che sarebbe successo dopo il matrimonio, sugli uomini che avrebbero sposato.  
Erano tutte spaventate e curiose, unite dalla loro innocenza. Poi, una a una, le sue amiche avevano iniziato a sposarsi, a formare nuove famiglie, mentre lei era rimasta sola, lasciata indietro dall’uomo che un tempo aveva pensato di sposare.  
Alla sua età pensava di essere troppo vecchia per sposarsi, che sarebbe rimasta sempre indietro rispetto alle altre e che non avrebbe mai avuto una famiglia.  
Ora aveva scoperto anche lei in cosa consisteva quel mistero che ormai non si aspettava più di svelare, ed era stato dolce.  
Guy era stato appassionato e gentile e anche i momenti di dolore o disagio erano sfumati nella tenerezza di quella notte.  
Abbracciò il marito e lo baciò sulle labbra, spinta da un impeto di tenerezza.  
Gisborne le sorrise, rilassandosi per la prima volta da quando era stato svegliato da Vaisey.  
\- Cosa ho fatto per meritarmelo?  
\- Niente di speciale, avevo voglia di baciarti.  
Guy la abbracciò, stringendola a sé. La pelle della ragazza era calda e morbida contro la sua e gli sembrava incredibile che lei potesse essere contenta del loro matrimonio. Che potesse essere contenta di lui.  
\- Non permetterò a nessuno di rovinare la nostra vita. A nessuno. Te lo prometto.  
Marian lo baciò di nuovo, poi gli si arrampicò in grembo e si appoggiò al torace di Guy, riposando la testa sulla sua spalla.  
\- Cosa farai con lo sceriffo?  
Lo sentì prendere un respiro profondo.  
\- Dovrò tornare al castello tra due giorni.  
\- Ma non sei ancora guarito! Come farai?  
\- Lo hai sentito. Se non mi presentassi sarebbe la fine.  
\- Perderesti Locksley?  
Guy le baciò una tempia.  
\- Se fosse solo questo, sarei già andato via da tempo. Ma non posso.  
\- Perché no?  
\- Gli ho giurato fedeltà. Per me la lealtà è importante…  
\- Hai detto di avere dei diritti su Locksley. Se sei il signore di questo posto, allora hai un obbligo anche verso il popolo delle tue terre. Anche a loro devi lealtà e di sicuro loro la meritano più dello sceriffo che li opprime. Vaisey è un mostro e lo sai anche tu!  
\- A volte ho la sensazione di aver venduto l’anima al diavolo… - Disse Guy, a bassa voce. - Ma non è solo una questione di lealtà.  
\- Di cosa, allora?  
\- Conosco troppi dei suoi segreti, Marian. Il giorno che penserà di non potermi controllare, mi ucciderà. E tu farai la mia stessa fine.  
La ragazza rimase senza fiato. Non aveva mai pensato che Guy potesse essere intrappolato in quella situazione. Spesso aveva disapprovato il lavoro che faceva per lo sceriffo e lo aveva criticato duramente, ma non aveva immaginato che anche se avesse voluto tirarsene fuori, Guy non avrebbe potuto farlo.  
\- Mi dispiace… - Disse Guy. - Dovrei proteggerti, non metterti in pericolo…  
Marian lo guardò, decisa.  
\- Non scusarti. È lo sceriffo che dovrebbe farlo, non tu. Se non puoi fare a meno di tornare a lavorare per lui, lo farai, almeno finché non troveremo una via d’uscita. Faremo in modo che non si accorga di nulla.  
Guy la osservò, attento.  
\- Credi che sia possibile?  
\- La tua salute è migliorata, non sei più debole come quando siamo venuti a Locksley e abbiamo visto che riesci a cavalcare senza troppi problemi, è già qualcosa, no? Usi molto le braccia quando lavori per Vaisey?  
\- Di solito no. Il lavoro pesante lo fanno le guardie, io do gli ordini e controllo che obbediscano. A volte lo sceriffo mi fa tenere in mano il suo calice o la ciotola con la carne per il suo falco, o altre cose del genere. Quello posso farlo, di solito sono oggetti piuttosto leggeri. Il problema principale è che non riesco a usare la spada, se qualcuno dovesse attaccare lo sceriffo o se Hood dovesse fare una delle sue visite al castello, non posso restare fermo senza fare nulla.  
\- Allora dovremo fare in modo che da qui a due giorni tu riesca usare la tua spada, o almeno dare l’impressione che tu possa farlo.  
\- Come?  
\- Intanto vestiamoci e mangiamo qualcosa, non so tu, ma io sto morendo di fame.  
Guy sorrise, ripensando al motivo per cui la sera prima avevano dimenticato di cenare.  
\- E poi?  
Marian gli sfiorò le labbra con un rapido bacio.  
\- E poi troveremo un modo. Te l’ho già detto, insieme possiamo fare qualsiasi cosa.  



	16. Too Heavy for Me

Marian era seduta all’ombra dell’albero e guardava Guy mentre cercava di estrarre la spada dal fodero. I movimenti del cavaliere erano lenti e incerti, ma alla fine riuscì a impugnare l’arma.  
La ragazza gli lanciò uno sguardo preoccupato.  
\- Fa male?  
Guy annuì, cercando di non lasciare la presa sulla spada.  
\- Però intanto riesci a fare il movimento giusto, è già qualcosa.  
\- Devo riuscire a velocizzarlo però.  
La lama tremava nella mano di Guy e alla fine fu costretto ad appoggiarla con la punta a terra perché era troppo pesante.  
\- Ma a che serve se non riesco a sostenerla?  
\- Posso provare?  
Guy le porse l’arma e la ragazza la sollevò con un po’ di fatica, ma senza sforzarsi eccessivamente.  
\- È inutile. Devo solo pregare di non aver bisogno di usarla. - Disse Guy, scoraggiato. - Oppure potrei portarti con me per tenere la spada al mio posto.  
\- Non arrenderti, troveremo un modo. - Marian guardò la spada e pensò che iniziava a essere pesante anche per lei. Non era abituata a usarla e dopo un po’ che la teneva sollevata, il braccio le faceva male. - Ma in effetti è pesante. Devi proprio tenerla in questo modo? Non c’è una posizione più comoda?  
\- Potrei appoggiarla alla spalla, ma lo sceriffo lo noterebbe. Posso farlo ogni tanto, ma non tenerla sempre così.  
Marian posò la spada ai piedi dell’albero, prese una ciotola dal cestino che aveva portato con sé e si avvicinò a Guy.  
\- Togliti la camicia e siediti sull’erba.  
\- Perché?  
\- Ho parlato con Matilda, stamattina, ha detto che questo unguento potrebbe aiutarti a rilassare i muscoli e ad alleviare il dolore.  
Guy la guardò, dubbioso, ma le obbedì.  
\- Chi è Matilda?  
\- La guaritrice più esperta che vive da queste parti. È anche la levatrice che ha fatto nascere sia me che Robin. Più tardi passerà a Locksley per esaminare le tue ferite, ma dovrai sforzarti di essere gentile con lei, qualsiasi cosa possa dire. Ho faticato molto per convincerla a venire, ma è la tua opportunità migliore.  
\- Non voleva venire?  
\- Si rifiutava di curare la persona che ha portato via Locksley a Robin e che ha fatto soffrire decine e decine di abitanti dei villaggi. Ho dovuto supplicarla.  
\- Avrei potuto ordinare alle mie guardie di andarla a prendere.  
Marian gli stava spalmando l’unguento sulle spalle e lo colpì con uno schiaffo secco sulla schiena.  
\- Guy, no! È per questo che non voleva venire! Diceva che le persone come te e come lo sceriffo meritano solo di patire le stesse sofferenze che hanno inflitto agli altri. Non voleva credere che tu sei diverso da Vaisey, ho dovuto parlarle a lungo per convincerla che non sei come appari, che hai molti lati positivi. Alla fine ha accettato di visitarti, ma è ancora dubbiosa. Probabilmente non sarà affatto gentile con te quando arriverà a Locksley.  
\- Non ho intenzione di farmi insultare da una strega.  
Marian smise di massaggiarlo e gli girò intorno per guardarlo negli occhi con aria severa.  
\- Invece è esattamente quello che farai, se sarà necessario. Potrà anche trattarti peggio di un cane rognoso, ma se può aiutarti a guarire, non ti permetterò di sprecare questa opportunità. E quando ti verrà la tentazione di reagire a un commento pungente, ricordati che quella donna ha curato molte mani e lingue mozzate su tuo ordine, se ti odia ha le sue ragioni.  
\- Credi che lo abbia fatto per divertimento? Era giustizia, quella gente ha infranto le leggi della contea.  
\- Leggi ingiuste!  
\- Non sta a me deciderlo, io dovevo solo farle rispettare! Ed è lo sceriffo che decide le punizioni nella maggior parte dei casi.  
\- Ma la gente vede te. Sono le tue guardie quelle che arrestano i contadini o che li buttano fuori dalle loro case. Quando uno di loro perde una mano o viene frustato, non stanno a pensare che sia colpa di una legge sbagliata, ma sentono i tuoi ordini, per loro la colpa è tua.  
Guy la fissò, sinceramente stupito.  
\- È per questo motivo che non sono mai riuscito a ottenere il loro rispetto?  
\- Tu cosa credi? Puoi imporre obbedienza con la forza, ma il popolo non rispetterà mai un padrone che li opprime.  
\- Lo sceriffo dice che è l’unico modo per tenerli a bada.  
\- Lo sceriffo è anche la persona che ti ha fatto attaccare alle spalle pur di evitare che Lambert potesse aiutare Robin. Quello che ti costringe a lavorare anche se stai ancora male e quello che ti ucciderà senza fare una piega nel momento in cui non gli sarai più utile. Credi davvero agli insegnamenti di una persona del genere?  
Guy arrossì.  
\- Per molto tempo sono stati gli unici che ho avuto.  
\- Beh, credimi, non ti serviranno a nulla se vuoi ottenere il rispetto della gente di Locksley.  
Guy pensò che suo padre era riuscito a farsi rispettare dal popolo, anche se in effetti era stato il signore di Gisborne solo per pochi anni prima di ripartire per la guerra. Sua madre sarebbe stata altrettanto brava a gestire le loro terre, ma era una donna e per lei le cose erano state molto più difficili.  
 _Ma se fosse vissuta sarebbe stata capace di guidarmi. Mi avrebbe insegnato a essere degno del mio titolo..._  
\- Cosa dovrei fare, allora?  
Marian lo guardò, un po’ stupita. Si era aspettata che Guy andasse in collera per le sue parole dure e invece le stava chiedendo consiglio.  
\- Lo chiedi a me?  
\- Tuo padre era il vecchio sceriffo. A sentire i discorsi di Hood, quando era lui al potere andava tutto bene, mi fido del tuo giudizio.  
Intenerita, gli sfiorò le labbra con un bacio e gli sorrise.  
\- Per il momento vediamo di fare in modo che tu possa mantenere la tua posizione, per il resto ci lavoreremo in seguito.  
Guy le sorrise a sua volta.  
\- Allora dovrò sopportare gli insulti di questa Matilda?  
\- Temo di sì. Come vanno le spalle, l’unguento ti ha dato un po’ di sollievo?  
\- Credo di sì, il dolore si è un po’ attenuato. Questa donna sa davvero quello che fa?  
\- Puoi contarci.  
\- Allora le darò ascolto.  
Marian lo ricompensò con un altro bacio, poi riprese la spada per porgerla di nuovo a Guy. Il cavaliere la prese, ma gli sfuggì di mano e la lasciò cadere sull’erba.  
Guy la guardò tetramente per un attimo, poi si chinò a raccoglierla con un sospiro.  
 _Se solo non fosse così pesante…_  
Gisborne si bloccò per un attimo a guardare l’arma.  
\- Marian? Forse c’è un modo. - Disse, esitante.  
La ragazza lo guardò.  
\- Hai avuto un’idea?  
\- Forse. Guarda la mia spada, sai perché è affilata solo in punta?  
La ragazza notò che in effetti la lama era tagliente solo per un terzo della sua lunghezza.  
\- No, ho deciso di imparare a usarne una quando Robin è partito, ma non me ne sono mai chiesta il motivo.  
\- Questo tipo di metallo non mantiene a lungo l’affilatura, questa non è un’arma nata per tagliare, o almeno non solo per quello. È pesante perché così con un colpo puoi rompere un osso al tuo avversario: se non puoi contare sull’affilatura, devi affidarti alla forza.  
\- E questo come può aiutarti?  
\- Perché non è necessario che la mia spada debba essere così pesante.  
\- Cosa intendi, Guy?  
\- Se si dovesse arrivare al combattimento per me sarebbe comunque la fine. Non sono in grado di combattere per ora e sarei sicuramente sconfitto anche dal più debole degli avversari. Ma il punto è che per convincere lo sceriffo di essere guarito, è sufficiente che in caso di necessità io sia in grado di estrarre la spada e tenerla in mano, tanto poi saranno le guardie a combattere sul serio, io devo solo dare l’impressione di essere pronto a farlo.  
\- E per questo non ti serve una spada pesante!  
\- C’è un fabbro fidato a Locksley? Uno che sappia tenere i segreti?  
\- Ce n’è uno a Knighton. Il vecchio Joseph. È un artigiano esperto e se glielo chiedo io terrà la bocca chiusa.  
\- Perfetto. Possiamo chiedergli di creare una spada simile alla mia, ma con la lama molto più sottile e magari il pomolo cavo.  
\- Così peserebbe molto meno!  
\- Già, sarebbe fragile e inutile come arma, ma comunque non potrei usarla per combattere. Allora tanto vale che sia leggera!  
\- Sarà sufficiente?  
\- Deve esserlo. Riesco a estrarre la spada, anche se a fatica e probabilmente riuscirò a impugnare un’arma più leggera, il resto dipende da me. Se riuscirò a far credere allo sceriffo che posso combattere, saremo salvi, almeno per un po’.  
Marian gli prese una mano con entusiasmo.  
\- Andiamo subito dal fabbro! Manderò un messaggio a Matilda e le dirò di venire a casa di mio padre: è meglio, attirerà meno l’attenzione e tutti penseranno che sia venuta per visitare lui.  
La voce della ragazza si spense e Marian fece un piccolo sospiro.  
Guy la guardò, preoccupato.  
\- Cosa c’è?  
\- Sono preoccupata per mio padre. La sua salute non è più quella di una volta.  
Guy annuì, comprensivo, ma nel suo cuore si sentiva in colpa.  
Pensava che avrebbe dovuto confidarle il piano dello sceriffo perché avrebbe finito per coinvolgere anche sir Edward, ma esitava a farlo.  
Lui stesso non sapeva come comportarsi. Cercare di opporsi a Vaisey gli avrebbe fatto tradire il giuramento di lealtà che aveva fatto allo sceriffo e comunque avrebbe messo lui e Marian in un pericolo mortale, ma non fare nulla avrebbe potuto portare a un disastro ancora più enorme.  
E poi…  
Lui aveva perdonato Marian, ma poteva fidarsi ancora di lei? Pensando di agire nel modo migliore, lo aveva quasi fatto uccidere. Gli aveva mentito, lo aveva manipolato e aveva agito alle sue spalle, chi poteva garantirgli che non lo avrebbe fatto di nuovo?  
Cosa ne sarebbe stato di lui se Marian avesse rivelato a Hood le intenzioni di Vaisey?  
Si vergognò di quei pensieri, Marian era sua moglie, aveva scelto di restare con lui e Guy avrebbe dovuto fidarsi ciecamente di lei, ma non poteva fare a meno di avere paura.  
 _Se mi sbagliassi… Se mi tradisse ancora… Stavolta non potrei sopravvivere._  
\- Guy? Andiamo?  
La ragazza lo guardava, in attesa, con un aria talmente innocente che Guy si sentì sporco e colpevole.  
 _Devo dirlo a Marian… E lo farò, giuro che lo farò. Ma non ora, c’è ancora tempo._  



	17. Matilda

Guy prese un pezzo di carne dal piatto che gli era stato messo davanti e lo masticò senza parlare, teso e a disagio. A un cenno di Sir Edward, un servitore si affrettò a mettere sul tavolo una scatolina piena di sale e Gisborne fece finta di non averla notata.  
Quella che sembrava una gentilezza era un velato rimprovero da parte del padre di Marian per il modo inammissibile in cui si era comportato l’ultima volta che si era recato a Knighton Hall, il giorno in cui aveva accusato Marian per via della collana.  
In preda all’ira per il tradimento della ragazza, aveva rifiutato il cibo che gli era stato offerto da Sir Edward, sputandolo sul tavolo e dicendo che mancava di sale, ed era arrivato a schiaffeggiare l’anziano lord quando aveva cercato di difendere la figlia.  
Ripensandoci in quel momento, Guy avrebbe voluto sprofondare, anche se dopotutto le sue accuse contro Marian si erano rivelate fondate.  
La ragazza era seduta accanto al marito e cercava di comportarsi con naturalezza per stemperare la tensione, ma sapeva benissimo che Guy era in imbarazzo e che suo padre nutriva molti dubbi su quel matrimonio.  
Lo aveva accettato perché non avrebbe osato opporsi a un uomo come Gisborne, ma non credeva possibile che Marian fosse contenta di averlo sposato.  
\- Ho chiesto a Matilda di venire qui. - Disse all’improvviso, per rompere il silenzio che era calato intorno alla tavola.  
\- Perché? Non stai bene? - Chiese Sir Edward, preoccupato, lanciando uno sguardo di rimprovero a Guy, come se lo considerasse responsabile di qualsiasi malessere che potesse affliggere la figlia.  
\- No, padre. Sono preoccupata per voi. Negli ultimi tempi avete spesso la febbre…  
\- Non è nulla, non sono più giovane, malanni dell’età.  
\- Ora vivo a Locksley, non posso prendermi cura di voi come un tempo, ma se Matilda vi visiterà sarò più tranquilla. E poi visto che è qui, potrà controllare anche se le ferite di Guy sono guarite bene.  
Sir Edward non disse nulla e continuarono a mangiare in un silenzio teso. Gisborne fu il primo a cedere: si alzò da tavola, mormorando una scusa sul dover controllare il proprio cavallo e si eclissò in direzione delle stalle.  
\- Padre! Guy è mio marito ora, dovete accettarlo.  
\- Lo hai sposato per pietà, pensando che stesse morendo, ma a me sembra piuttosto vivo.  
La ragazza guardò il padre, irritata.  
\- Doveva morire per farvi contento? Siete stato voi a dare il consenso alle nozze.  
\- Avevamo scelta? Se lo avessi rifiutato ci avrebbe fatto arrestare. Contavo sul fatto che saremmo riusciti a rimandare ed evitare il matrimonio in qualche modo.  
\- Beh, non è andata così, dovete rassegnarvi. Guy è parte della famiglia, ora.  
Sir Edward scosse la testa.  
\- Deve esserci un modo per sistemare le cose. Andrò all’abbazia di Kirklees, forse potranno aiutarci a far annullare il matrimonio, con queste premesse dovrebbe essere possibile. Non preoccuparti, Marian, se sarà necessario andremo via, ho degli amici a York, potremo ricominciare una nuova vita e Gisborne non potrà farti del male.  
La ragazza rimase a fissarlo, allibita. Era così che suo padre vedeva Guy? Come un essere malvagio e spietato, qualcuno da cui fuggire? Tristemente si rese conto che era così che lo vedevano tutti e non appena la gente si fosse resa conto che non era stata costretta a sposarlo, avrebbero riservato lo stesso disprezzo anche a lei.  
\- Padre, Guy mi aveva offerto di annullare il matrimonio. Io ho scelto di rimanere con lui e non ho alcuna intenzione di lasciarlo.  
Sir Edward la guardò, incredulo.  
\- Lo ami?  
Marian si ritrovò a sorridere tra sé.  
\- Forse…  
Il padre la guardò.  
\- E Robin? Credevo…  
La ragazza scacciò una fitta di senso di colpa.  
\- Robin ha fatto una scelta molti anni fa. Quando è partito per la Terra Santa sapeva che avrei potuto sposare qualcun altro ed è andato via lo stesso. Gli voglio bene, gliene vorrò sempre, ma ora Guy è mio marito e tutti gli altri dovranno accettarlo.  
Sir Edward annuì. Ormai sapeva bene che quando la figlia aveva quello sguardo determinato, ogni discussione sarebbe stata inutile. Sembrava che Marian tenesse davvero a quel matrimonio improbabile e l’unica cosa che lui potesse fare era sforzarsi di essere cortese con sir Guy.  
\- È meglio che lo raggiunga. - Disse Marian, alzandosi da tavola.  
  
Guy era nelle stalle, come aveva detto poco prima, e stava spazzolando il mantello del suo cavallo con aria tetra.  
\- Credo di non aver mai spazzolato i miei capelli con così tanta cura. - Disse Marian con un sorriso, passando una mano nella criniera del cavallo e soffermandosi a grattargli il muso.  
Guy sospirò.  
\- Tuo padre mi odia.  
\- Non è il primo, non sarà l’ultimo. Ormai non dovrebbe sorprenderti troppo.  
\- Già.  
Marian si avvicinò a lui e gli mise una mano sul braccio.  
\- Un tempo non ti importava cosa pensavano gli altri di te... Ora sì?  
\- Ho sempre cercato di fare il mio dovere… Ho fatto quello che mi veniva chiesto dallo sceriffo, pensavo che la mia dedizione contasse qualcosa... Il popolo poteva odiarmi, ma io non facevo altro che essere fedele al mio signore, non avevo il minimo dubbio…  
\- Ma Vaisey ha causato le tue ferite e poi ti ha abbandonato.  
\- Già. Se non fosse stato per te sarei morto in quella stanza, dimenticato da tutti come un cane ferito e lasciato a morire. A nessuno importava di me.  
\- Lo sceriffo non merita la tua fedeltà.  
\- Lo so. - Disse Guy a bassa voce. Ne era perfettamente consapevole eppure non riusciva a liberarsi dei vincoli che lo legavano a Vaisey. Opporsi a lui avrebbe significato venir meno al giuramento che aveva fatto quando era entrato al suo servizio.  
Anche nei momenti peggiori nella sua vita, quando lui e Isabella erano stati costretti a mendicare un lavoro o un po’ di cibo per sopravvivere, Guy aveva trovato conforto nel sapere che quella era una cosa che nessuno avrebbe mai potuto portargli via: la consapevolezza che la sua parola aveva un valore enorme e che non avrebbe mai tradito un giuramento. Avrebbe portato su di sé molte colpe, a partire dalla morte dei propri genitori, ma non si sarebbe mai macchiato di slealtà.  
Vaisey non meritava nulla e tacere sui suoi piani avrebbe danneggiato molte persone, compresi Marian e suo padre, ma Guy non riusciva a decidersi a parlare: se fosse diventato anche un traditore, cosa sarebbe rimasto di lui?  
Ma restare in silenzio non avrebbe significato tradire i suoi voti nuziali? Forse non era possibile proteggere Marian e continuare a essere fedele allo sceriffo e in quel caso non aveva alcun dubbio su chi avrebbe scelto…  
\- Marian, devo dirti una cosa! - Disse in fretta, prima di cambiare idea.  
La ragazza lo guardò, in attesa, ma in quel momento la porta della stalla si aprì di colpo, sbattendo contro il muro.  
\- Ah! Eccovi. Già pensavo che mi avessi fatto fare un viaggio a vuoto, ragazzina!  
Sia Guy che Marian sussultarono e si voltarono a guardare la donna che era entrata con aria bellicosa.  
\- Immagino che lei sia la strega. - Disse Guy, rivolgendosi a Marian.  
\- E tu sei il mucchio di sterco di maiale che si diverte a tagliare mani e lingue alla gente.  
Marian lanciò un’occhiata preoccupata a Matilda e afferrò la mano di Guy stringendola forte tra le sue. Il marito era teso e pronto a reagire agli insulti della guaritrice, ma si rilassò al suo tocco e si limitò a lanciare un’occhiataccia a Matilda.  
\- La stalla non è il posto ideale per una visita, andiamo in casa? - Disse Marian in tono leggero.  
\- Ah, non nel porcile? Mi sembrava più adatto.  
\- Non mi sono mai divertito a tagliare le lingue, ma nel tuo caso potrei fare un’eccezione, donna!  
\- Lady Marian, ti sei sbagliata a rivolgerti a me, io curo le persone, non gli animali, ma se volevi far castrare il maiale in questo caso potrei fare un’eccezione.  
Marian strinse la presa sulla mano di Guy e gli afferrò il braccio con l’altra mano, trascinandolo in disparte di qualche passo prima che potesse avventarsi sulla guaritrice.  
\- Guy! Avevi promesso! - Sibilò, Marian.  
\- Devo farmi insultare in questo modo?  
\- Matilda può curarti, quindi sì, devi avere pazienza.  
\- Troverò un altro modo per far credere allo sceriffo che sto bene.  
La ragazza gli lasciò andare il braccio e gli mise le mani ai lati del viso, guardandolo con dolcezza.  
\- Guy, se voglio che Matilda ti visiti non è per ingannare lo sceriffo. Se dovesse scoprirti, vuol dire che fuggiremo e ci ricostruiremo una nuova vita altrove, andremo via insieme e saremo felici lo stesso. Vaisey non ha importanza, non ho paura di lui.  
\- Perché allora?  
Marian si alzò in punta di piedi per sfiorargli le labbra con un bacio.  
\- Perché voglio che tu stia bene.  
Guy si rese conto che la ragazza era sincera e che teneva veramente a lui e alla sua salute.  
In quel momento i dubbi che lo avevano tormentato si dissolsero del tutto.  
Non importava se infrangendo il giuramento fatto allo sceriffo avrebbe perso il suo onore: Guy giurò a se stesso che da allora in poi la sua lealtà, il suo amore, la sua stessa vita, sarebbero appartenuti solo a Marian.  
Non appena avessero finito di parlare con la strega, decise, le avrebbe detto tutto, le avrebbe rivelato i piani di Vaisey e avrebbe accettato e sostenuto ogni sua decisione in proposito.  
La abbracciò e le rivolse un sorriso rassegnato.  
\- Va bene, vediamo se questa strega è davvero brava come dici.  
Matilda li osservò tornare verso di lei, Gisborne decisamente più calmo di poco prima.  
\- Non immaginavo che il cagnolino dello sceriffo ascoltasse anche la propria moglie.  
\- Qualcosa in contrario? - Disse Guy, in tono scontroso e inaspettatamente Matilda gli concesse un mezzo sorriso.  
\- No, questo è un punto a tuo favore, Gisborne. Lady Marian è una brava donna e anche se non so come faccia, vede qualcosa di buono in te, per questo ho accettato di venire qui, ma se l’avessi trattata in modo poco rispettoso non ci avrei pensato due volte a mandarti all’inferno da cui provieni. E ora andiamo, prima che cambi idea.  
  
Marian guardò Guy, preoccupata, ma Matilda non si fece impietosire e la mise alla porta, chiudendogliela in faccia.  
\- Mi spiace cara, ma non visito mai un paziente in presenza dei suoi parenti, se posso farne a meno.  
Matilda sbarrò la porta e tornò a voltarsi verso Guy. Gisborne la guardava, a disagio e la guaritrice prese uno sgabello e lo trascinò in mezzo alla stanza, alla luce che entrava dalla finestra aperta.  
\- Cosa aspetti? Togliti quella stupida giacca di pelle e la camicia, poi siediti qui.  
Guy le lanciò uno sguardo diffidente.  
\- Perché Marian non può restare?  
\- Cosa c’è? Hai bisogno di qualcuno che ti tenga la mano mentre ti visito?  
\- Non mi fido di te, strega. Potrei ritrovarmi con un coltello piantato nella schiena.  
\- Mettiamo le cose in chiaro, asino pulcioso, nulla mi renderebbe più felice di darti la lezione che meriteresti, ma ho promesso a lady Marian che ti avrei curato e per me i pazienti sono sacri. Puoi essere anche la creatura più infima di questo mondo, ma ormai ho accettato di visitarti quindi non farei nulla per danneggiarti, non rovinerei mai la mia reputazione per un fallito come te. E ora sbrigati a toglierti quei vestiti, ho anche altra gente da curare e di sicuro meritano di più il mio tempo.  
Guy la guardò male, ma ormai aveva promesso a Marian di avere pazienza, perciò iniziò ad aprire i fermagli della giacca, partendo da quelli più in basso. Arrivato all’ultimo, Guy si ritrovò a imprecare mentalmente: faceva fatica ad alzare le braccia per slacciare li fermaglio che chiudeva la giacca all’altezza del collo e il dolore gli faceva tremare le mani, rendendolo goffo e impreciso.  
Negli ultimi tempi, ogni volta che aveva indossato la giacca, era stata Marian a chiudere i ganci della sua giacca, in un modo tanto naturale e amorevole che Guy non si era nemmeno reso conto che lo aveva fatto per risparmiargli una difficoltà.  
Alzò gli occhi e vide che Matilda lo stava osservando, attenta. Si preparò a sopportare l’ennesima derisione, ma la donna non disse nulla. Si avvicinò e si limitò ad aprire il fermaglio che gli stava causando tante difficoltà.  
Matilda non si aspettava alcun ringraziamento e Guy non disse nulla. Sfilò la giacca e la camicia e le appoggiò sul letto, poi sedette sullo sgabello, con la schiena rivolta verso la finestra.  
La guaritrice si avvicinò e osservò le cicatrici lasciate dalle tre frecce, toccandogli la schiena per esaminarle meglio.  
La donna spinse un po’ più forte con le dita in prossimità di una delle ferite e Guy sussultò. Matilda notò che aveva la fronte imperlata di sudore e che stava tremando.  
\- Fa male?  
Gisborne annuì.  
Matilda si spostò fino a trovarsi di fronte a lui e gli prese un braccio tra le mani, iniziando a muoverlo con gesti esperti.  
\- Dimmi quando fa male, ma è sopportabile e quando invece non riesci a sopportare il dolore.  
Continuò per un po’ e si fermò quando Gisborne si lasciò sfuggire un gemito e lo vide impallidire visibilmente. Matilda riempì un bicchiere di vino, aggiunse qualche erba e glielo porse.  
\- Bevilo tutto, ma piano, a piccoli sorsi. - Disse, prendendo l’unguento che aveva già dato a Marian il giorno prima e iniziando a usarlo per massaggiargli con delicatezza le spalle e le braccia. - È per questo che mando fuori i parenti quando devo visitare o curare un paziente. A nessuno fa piacere vedere una persona amata che soffre, ma a volte è necessario. Ora va meglio?  
\- Sì. - Guy la guardò. - Grazie. - Aggiunse dopo una breve pausa.  
\- Ma guarda, sei capace anche di essere civile. Scommetto che questo non lo hai imparato dallo sceriffo.  
Guy sogghignò all’idea che Vaisey potesse insegnare l’educazione a qualcuno.  
\- Bene, ora ricominciamo, se te la senti. - Gisborne annuì e Matilda gli prese le mani. - Stringi con tutta la forza che hai.  
La donna lo osservò mentre si concentrava nell’esercizio e pensò che forse iniziava a capire perché Marian sembrava tenere così tanto a quell’uomo. Guy di Gisborne era diverso da come appariva quando lavorava per lo sceriffo: era sempre la stessa persona che aveva inflitto tanta sofferenza alla gente dei villaggi, ma sembrava possedere anche una serietà insolita per chi faceva un lavoro come il suo.  
Lei lo aveva insultato in ogni modo, ma evidentemente Gisborne doveva aver promesso alla moglie di essere paziente perché aveva sopportato ogni punzecchiatura senza cedere all’ira e si era sottoposto anche alle parti più sgradevoli e dolorose della sua visita senza protestare o lamentarsi come faceva la maggior parte dei suoi pazienti.  
\- Puoi rivestirti, Gisborne, per ora ho finito.  
Guy annuì, ma si limitò a infilare la camicia, lasciando da parte la giacca.  
\- Allora? - Chiese, fissandola intensamente. - Tornerò come prima?  
Matilda si rese conto che era intimorito dalla sua possibile risposta, ma anche preparato al peggio.  
\- No. Il danno è stato troppo grave.  
Guy sussultò per quella risposta brutalmente sincera, ma riuscì a rivolgerle un sorriso rassegnato.  
\- Lo immaginavo.  
Matilda si ritrovò a mettergli una mano sulla spalla in un gesto consolatorio e si sorprese di notare che Gisborne non si sottraeva al suo tocco.  
\- Non fraintendere le mie parole, la situazione può migliorare e anche di molto, ma non completamente. Il braccio sinistro mi sembra in condizioni migliori del destro, ma solo il tempo potrà dire cosa accadrà.  
Guy impugnò la spada e la estrasse a fatica, sostenendola per qualche attimo prima di appoggiarla sul letto.  
\- Non potrò mai più combattere, vero?  
\- Temo di no. Ma se seguirai le mie istruzioni e le mie cure potresti essere in grado di tenere in braccio tuo figlio, quando tu e Marian ne avrete uno.  
Guy la guardò, colpito dalle sue parole.  
Matilda vide un’ondata di commozione passargli sul viso, poi Gisborne fece un sospiro e la sua espressione si indurì.  
\- Non devi dirlo a nessuno. Nemmeno a Marian.  



	18. Family

Marian finì di spazzolarsi i capelli e si voltò a guardare Guy, sentendo su di sé lo sguardo del marito. Gisborne era seduto sul letto e la osservava con un leggero sorriso.  
La ragazza arrossì, consapevole che la camicia da notte che indossava era di lino leggero e lasciava intuire la forma del suo corpo sotto di essa, ma non pensò minimamente di coprirsi di più.  
Forse era una svergognata, si disse, ma le piaceva vedere l’ammirazione negli occhi del marito, così come provava piacere nel guardare lui.  
Guy sembrava stanco e nervoso e Marian lo raggiunse a letto, sedendosi accanto a lui.  
\- Sei preoccupato per domani?  
Guy aveva la sua spada nuova appoggiata sulle ginocchia e la impugnò, testando la forza del suo braccio destro. L’arma era molto più leggera della sua e Guy riusciva a tenerla in mano per un tempo accettabile, ma nel farlo provava comunque parecchio dolore e c’erano molti movimenti che non riusciva a eseguire.  
\- Devo sperare di non essere costretto a usarla.  
Marian lo baciò sulla guancia.  
\- Andrà tutto bene.  
\- Quando si ha a che fare con lo sceriffo non va mai tutto bene.  
\- Troveremo una soluzione, Guy.  
Gisborne la strinse a sé e la ragazza si appoggiò al suo petto pensando che forse le braccia di Guy avevano perso la loro forza, ma quando erano intorno a lei riuscivano a farla sentire al sicuro.  
\- Cosa ti ha detto Matilda?  
Guy esitò per un attimo prima di rispondere, poi le sorrise per tranquillizzarla.  
\- Quello che mi dici sempre tu: che devo avere pazienza. Migliorerò col tempo se seguirò le istruzioni e le cure che mi ha dato.  
Marian lo abbracciò, sorridendo con entusiasmo.  
\- Te lo avevo detto! Andrà tutto bene e alla fine starai meglio di prima!  
Guy si sentì in colpa per non averle detto tutta la verità, ovvero che non sarebbe mai guarito completamente, ma Marian sembrava incredibilmente sollevata per le sue parole e lui non voleva rattristarla. E del resto poteva sempre sperare in un miracolo.  
Matilda non aveva saputo dirgli quanto sarebbe migliorato col tempo, forse sarebbe riuscito a riprendere abbastanza forza da poter vivere una vita normale, senza che il suo corpo gli ricordasse così spesso i propri limiti.  
Gisborne le sfiorò i capelli con una serie di baci leggeri, grato per la sua presenza. Senza di lei si sarebbe lasciato andare alla disperazione e avrebbe perso la speranza e invece, anche se non poteva fare a meno di avere paura per il futuro, quando lei gli era vicina, si sentiva felice.  
Ma anche se non voleva dire la verità sulle proprie condizioni di salute, Guy sapeva non poterle tenere nascosto ciò che aveva scoperto sullo sceriffo.  
Sospirò e Marian alzò lo sguardo sul suo viso.  
\- Guy?  
\- Oggi, nella stalla, prima che arrivasse la strega stavo per dirti una cosa… - Iniziò, incerto.  
La ragazza lo fissò senza dire nulla. Il tono e l’espressione di Guy la preoccupavano, ma aveva la sensazione che se gli avesse fatto una domanda sbagliata, Gisborne avrebbe perso il coraggio di continuare.  
\- Si tratta dello sceriffo…  
L’ansia di Marian aumentò: come aveva detto Guy poco prima, quando si trattava dello sceriffo non si poteva mai stare tranquilli. Prese la mano del marito tra le sue e la tenne stretta, per rassicurarlo e trovare conforto a sua volta.  
\- Marian, ho scoperto cosa ha intenzione di fare e non so come comportarmi. Temo che farebbe uccidere chiunque sia a conoscenza dei suoi piani. Se scoprisse che lo so, potrebbe decidere di eliminarmi e anche tu saresti in pericolo… Forse non dovrei dirti nulla…  
\- Guy, non credo che allo sceriffo importi che tu me lo abbia detto oppure no. Sappiamo entrambi che se avrà l’occasione per colpirmi lo farà, che io sia innocente o colpevole, quindi tanto vale che tu mi racconti quello che hai scoperto, così potremo pensare insieme a cosa fare.  
\- Qualche giorno fa, Vaisey ha incontrato alcuni uomini in un villaggio piuttosto lontano da qui, abbiamo ascoltato i loro discorsi di nascosto…  
\- “Abbiamo”? - Lo interruppe Marian.  
\- Harold era con me.  
La ragazza annuì senza chiedere altri dettagli. Ormai era chiaro che doveva essere successo quando Guy era scomparso da Locksley dopo aver scoperto il suo inganno e lei voleva solo dimenticare quei giorni di angoscia.  
\- Cosa vuole fare Vaisey? È un altro piano per uccidere il re?  
\- No, il re è in Terra Santa, per il momento non corre pericoli da parte dello sceriffo, ma tutti gli altri nobili sì, compreso tuo padre. Tra qualche giorno lo sceriffo annuncerà il ritorno del re, ma non sarà quello vero. Ricordati che la maggior parte dei nobili non lo ha mai visto di persona, forse solo Hood e io, ma nessuno dei due avrebbe la possibilità di avvisare gli altri, per ovvi motivi. Hood verrebbe arrestato immediatamente se solo provasse a introdursi nella sala grande del castello e io ufficialmente non l’ho mai incontrato.  
Marian si accigliò.  
\- Quindi non arriverà nessun re? Che senso ha annunciare una cosa palesemente falsa?  
\- Arriveranno gli uomini che ha incontrato al villaggio, travestiti da re Riccardo e da soldati della sua scorta.  
\- Un impostore! Ma perché?  
\- Lo sceriffo accoglierà il finto re con tutti gli onori e durante i festeggiamenti per il suo ritorno, l’impostore fingerà di accusare lo sceriffo e farlo arrestare per tradimento, poi chiederà ai nobili di testimoniare a favore o contro di lui. In questo modo Vaisey saprà chi gli è fedele e chi no e potrà eliminare tutti i suoi nemici.  
Marian lo fissò inorridita.  
\- Dobbiamo dirlo a mio padre, Guy! E anche a tutti gli altri!  
\- Ma se li avvisiamo lo sceriffo capirà che qualcuno ha scoperto il suo piano. Troverà un modo per capire chi è stato e allora sarà la fine.  
\- Ucciderà mio padre! E anche tutti quelli fedeli al re!  
\- Lo farà lo stesso. Ucciderà me, te e Harold e poi troverà un altro modo per far cadere in trappola i suoi nemici. E anche se non dovesse scoprire che siamo stati noi a parlare non ha importanza. Escogiterà un altro piano, con la differenza che la prossima volta non lo conosceremo in anticipo e non avremo modo di difenderci.  
Marian cercò di calmarsi. Guy non aveva tutti i torti, non potevano agire impulsivamente, ma non potevano nemmeno restare a guardare.  
\- Cosa facciamo allora?  
\- Non lo so. - Disse Guy, sconsolato. - Per ora ho intimato a Harold di dimenticare ciò che ha sentito e di tenere la bocca chiusa.  
\- Pensi che lo farà?  
\- Credo di sì.  
Marian si portò al viso la mano di Guy e la baciò con tenerezza.  
\- Quando metterà in atto il suo piano?  
\- Non lo so.  
\- Dovremmo avere ancora qualche giorno. Prima dovrà annunciare l’arrivo del re e poi organizzare i festeggiamenti per accoglierlo. Abbiamo ancora un po’ di tempo per pensare a cosa fare. Domani, al castello, cerca di capire se stanno già facendo dei preparativi.  
Guy annuì.  
\- Forse lo sceriffo mi informerà del suo piano. Se mi parlerà del suo progetto vuol dire che si fida ancora di me, se mi mentirà invece dovremo stare ancora più attenti.  
Marian pensò che avrebbero dovuto informare Robin delle intenzioni dello sceriffo, ma non lo disse. Il suo comportamento passato aveva già ferito abbastanza entrambi gli uomini e Marian non voleva ripetere i suoi errori. Se necessario avrebbe parlato con Guy e lo avrebbe convinto a coinvolgere Robin, ma di certo non lo avrebbe fatto alle sue spalle.  
\- Buona idea. - Disse, cercando di sembrare incoraggiante. - Ma ora dormiamo, domani sarà una giornata impegnativa per te, devi riposare.  
Guy si sentiva talmente teso che aveva i suoi dubbi sul fatto di riuscire a chiudere occhio, ma spense la candela e si stese accanto alla ragazza. Marian si rannicchiò tra le sue braccia e Gisborne si rilassò un po’: il corpo della ragazza era morbido e caldo contro il suo e il profumo della sua pelle ormai era un odore familiare e rassicurante in grado di allontanare la maggior parte delle preoccupazioni.  
Era una sensazione che non provava da molto tempo, da quando era un bambino.  
Si ritrovò a pensare a una notte di molto tempo prima, pochi mesi dopo che suo padre era partito per la guerra. Quella notte il villaggio era stato colpito da una tempesta spaventosa, col vento che faceva tremare le pareti e i tuoni tanto forti da essere quasi assordanti. Al primo tuono Isabella si era svegliata ed era scoppiata a piangere, terrorizzata, e anche lui si era spaventato a morte, ma non poteva ammetterlo. Suo padre era partito e ora era lui l’uomo di casa, non poteva far vedere a sua sorella di avere paura, perciò si era sforzato di consolarla, di spiegarle che non sarebbe successo nulla di male, trattenendo a sua volta le lacrime che non poteva versare.  
Poco dopo, sua madre era apparsa sulla soglia della loro camera, tranquilla e serena nonostante la tempesta. Si erano seduti tutti e tre su uno dei letti, avvolgendosi nella coperta e Ghislaine li aveva tenuti stretti, raccontando loro storie e leggende tanto appassionanti da far dimenticare ogni paura.  
Quella notte, Guy e Isabella si erano addormentati accanto alla madre, avvolti dal suo abbraccio rassicurante e Gisborne si ritrovò a pensare che quella era esattamente la stessa sensazione che provava quando Marian si stringeva a lui.  
 _Lei è la mia famiglia. Ho di nuovo una famiglia._  
  
Allan sbadigliò, stiracchiandosi, e raggiunse gli altri fuorilegge, nascosti tra i cespugli.  
\- È ancora lì? - Chiese, rivolgendosi a Djaq e Will. La ragazza gli lanciò una mela, facendo un cenno con la testa in direzione degli alberi al limitare del bosco.  
Allan seguì il suo sguardo e scorse Robin, nascosto dietro un albero, intento a spiare in direzione di Locksley. Much era seduto a terra accanto a lui e lo osservava con aria infelice.  
\- Quel che è fatto è fatto, ormai farebbe meglio a rassegnarsi. - Disse Allan, addentando il frutto.  
Little John lo guardò male.  
\- Questo non mi piace. Marian non avrebbe mai dovuto sposare Gisborne. Deve essere stata costretta.  
\- Ma ormai l’ha fatto, cosa può farci Robin?  
Gli altri tre fuorilegge si scambiarono uno sguardo significativo e Allan li fissò, incredulo.  
\- Andiamo, non vorrà farlo fuori? E tutta la politica del non uccidere?  
Robin si mosse all’improvviso, impugnando l’arco e tutti e quattro si avvicinarono per vedere cosa stesse accadendo.  
Le guardie di Gisborne erano schierate davanti al maniero, in attesa, poi la porta si aprì e Guy si diresse verso il suo cavallo, tenuto fermo da uno scudiero.  
Il viso del cavaliere era serio mentre si dirigeva verso il cavallo, ma si fermò e si voltò di scatto, sentendosi chiamare. Marian uscì dalla porta e lo raggiunse di corsa, gettandogli le braccia al collo e attirandolo in un bacio appassionato. Gisborne la strinse a sé per qualche attimo, poi montò in sella e partì, seguito dalle guardie.  
Robin lo fissò, seguendolo con l’arco teso, ma abbassò l’arma senza scagliare la freccia, voltò le spalle a Locksley e si inoltrò nella foresta a grandi passi, evitando di guardare i suoi compagni. Much lo seguì a pochi passi di distanza, ansioso e agitato.  
Allan lanciò uno sguardo a Marian, che era rimasta sulla strada a guardare i cavalieri che si allontanavano.  
Il fuorilegge alzò le sopracciglia, divertito.  
\- Non mi sembrava così costretta, no?  
Little John scosse la testa con un grugnito e si incamminò nella stessa direzione presa da Robin.  
Djaq, Will e Allan si scambiarono uno sguardo, poi si affrettarono a seguire i loro compagni.  



	19. The Mill

Guy passò attraverso il cancello del castello e fermò il cavallo. Un tempo, uno dei ragazzi delle stalle si sarebbe precipitato a occuparsi dello stallone, ma ora nessuno sembrava aver notato il suo arrivo.  
Smontò di sella e affidò le redini a una delle guardie che lo avevano accompagnato.  
\- Pensateci voi. - Disse seccamente, avviandosi verso il castello.  
Si diresse verso lo studio di Vaisey, affrettandosi per arrivare lì prima dello sceriffo.  
Prima di essere ferito, quella era un’abitudine quotidiana: Guy arrivava nello studio prima che lo sceriffo si svegliasse e attendeva il suo arrivo per essere pronto a obbedire a ogni suo ordine.  
Il castello era il luogo che gli era più familiare, anche più di Locksley, e Guy conosceva alla perfezione ogni suo passaggio e angolo nascosto e le abitudini della gente che ci viveva o ci lavorava. Quando camminava per uno dei corridoi, era sempre consapevole di ciò che avveniva in quel determinato momento, delle attività dei servitori o degli ospiti.  
Ora però, dopo essere stato lontano tanto a lungo, gli sembrava tutto diverso, come se durante le settimane in cui era stato assente fosse cambiata ogni cosa.  
Più probabilmente dipendeva da lui, era lui a essere diverso e non faceva più parte del meccanismo perfetto della vita al castello, tanto che i servitori e le guardie che lo incontravano lo guardavano con aria perplessa e un po’ timorosa, come se fosse tornato dall’oltretomba.  
Bastava così poco a essere dimenticato e messo da parte? Guy conosceva già la risposta a quella domanda: a volte bastava anche meno. Quando i suoi genitori erano morti, le ceneri della loro casa erano ancora calde e già lui e Isabella si erano trovati esclusi dalla vita del villaggio, cacciati come cani senza alcuna pietà, come se tutti gli anni che avevano vissuto in mezzo a quella comunità non contassero affatto.  
Allontanò quei pensieri e si sforzò di ritrovare il distacco che gli aveva permesso di lavorare per lo sceriffo per tanti anni. Doveva isolarsi dalle proprie emozioni e fingere di non avere alcuna umanità.  
Solo che ora non gli riusciva più facile come un tempo, il periodo che aveva passato a Locksley insieme a Marian lo aveva fatto sentire più vivo e felice di quanto non fosse mai stato in tanti anni, ma anche molto più vulnerabile. Le sue difese erano crollate e Guy non sapeva se sarebbe riuscito a erigerle di nuovo, ma doveva farlo oppure Vaisey avrebbe finito per distruggerlo.  
Lo sceriffo entrò nello studio e finse di essere sorpreso nel vederlo.  
\- Oh, Gisborne, ti sei degnato di presentarti, allora.  
\- Sì, mio signore.  
\- Era ora. Spero che tu abbia oziato abbastanza perché c’è molto lavoro da fare.  
Vaisey gli passò davanti senza guardarlo in faccia e si soffermò davanti a una delle gabbie appese accanto alla finestra.  
\- Senti come cantano, Gisborne? A volte non li nutro per due o tre giorni, quando sono affamati la loro voce migliora. - Lo sceriffo aprì lo sportello e prese in mano uno degli uccellini, poi si avvicinò a Guy e glielo porse. - Tienilo, non farlo scappare.  
Guy lo guardò, incerto, chiudendo con cautela le mani attorno a quella creaturina palpitante.  
L’uccellino era piccolo e fragile e lui aveva paura di schiacciarlo, anche se non aveva forza nelle braccia, ma se avesse allentato troppo la presa sarebbe volato via e lo sceriffo gli aveva ordinato espressamente di non permettergli di fuggire.  
Rimase fermo, con quella minuscola vita che gli fremeva tra le dita e guardò lo sceriffo, chiedendosi cosa si aspettasse da lui.  
\- Il re sta per arrivare a Nottingham. - Annunciò Vaisey, senza preamboli, e Guy lo guardò.  
\- Il re? È tornato dalla Terra Santa?  
\- Sì. Ha toccato il suolo inglese qualche giorno fa e prima di tornare a Londra visiterà le contee.  
Sarà tuo compito assicurarti che il castello sia pronto a riceverlo.  
Guy trattenne il respiro, aspettando di scoprire se lo sceriffo avrebbe continuato, rivelandogli il suo vero piano o se si sarebbe limitato a ingannare anche lui. Tra le sue mani, l’uccellino emise un verso acuto e Guy si accorse che lo stava stringendo troppo.  
Lo sceriffo lo guardò, sospettoso.  
\- Sembri turbato, Gisborne.  
Guy si rimproverò mentalmente, non doveva comportarsi in modo da far nascere sospetti nello sceriffo. Si affrettò a trovare una spiegazione per il suo disagio.  
\- Lo sono, signore. Il re potrebbe riconoscermi.  
\- E da cosa, imbecille? Dai tuoi occhioni azzurri? E anche se così fosse, non ci sarebbero prove, l’assassino aveva un tatuaggio sul braccio e tu no. Devi solo avere il buon senso di tacere. Dovresti ringraziarmi, Gisborne.  
\- Sì mio signore. - Disse Guy, automaticamente, ripensando al dolore insopportabile che gli era stato provocato dall’acido che lo sceriffo gli aveva versato sul braccio per bruciare il tatuaggio. La pelle all’interno dell’avambraccio era ancora rossa e rovinata e spesso gli faceva ancora male.  
Lo sceriffo cambiò discorso, fissandolo con uno sguardo severo.  
\- Mentre tu perdevi tempo, i pezzenti dei villaggi se ne sono approfittati. Molti di loro non hanno pagato le tasse in tempo, pensando di potermi imbrogliare. Prendi le tue guardie e vai a Knighton, Gisborne, metti a posto le cose.  
Guy annuì. Avrebbe preferito essere mandato in uno degli altri villaggi, ma non poteva farci niente.  
Marian era molto legata alla gente di Knighton e se lui ne avesse maltrattato gli abitanti, di certo non ne sarebbe stata felice. Sperò che quella gente fosse riuscita a trovare il modo di raccogliere la cifra dovuta e che non ci sarebbe stato bisogno di arrivare a un confronto con loro.  
Forse, pensò Guy, avrebbe potuto suggerire al Guardiano Notturno di usare qualche moneta di quelle racchiuse nei forzieri di Locksley per pagare le tasse di quelli che proprio non potevano permetterselo.  
Quello stratagemma non avrebbe risolto il problema, ma almeno lo avrebbe rimandato di qualche mese e Marian avrebbe apprezzato quell’idea. Vederla felice e contenta di lui di sicuro valeva il prezzo di qualche moneta d’argento.  
Si sforzò di non lasciar trapelare la soddisfazione che provava per aver avuto quell’idea e si rivolse allo sceriffo.  
\- Che cifra devono pagare, signore? Se non dovessero avere monete, dovremo prendere i loro raccolti?  
Vaisey si fermò davanti a lui, fissandolo con malcelato disgusto.  
\- Sei stato ferito anche alla testa, Gisborne? Non mi interessa se ora hanno i soldi o no, ormai è troppo tardi: prendete tutto quello che hanno e poi date fuoco alle loro case.  
Guy lo fissò, allibito, e l’uccellino gli sfuggì dalle mani, volando via.  
\- Anche se possono pagare?  
Lo sceriffo lo fissò per un attimo, poi allungò una mano a prendere una freccia che era appoggiata sul piano del tavolo e tenne sospesa davanti al viso di Guy.  
\- Sai cos’è questa?  
\- Una freccia, signore. Sembra una di quelle di Hood.  
Vaisey la fece scattare come un frustino, colpendolo sulla guancia, poi sbatté un pugno sulla scrivania, furioso.  
\- No, idiota! Questo è quello che rimane delle tasse di Nettlestone che dovevano essere consegnate al castello la settimana scorsa! Tu perdi tempo a spassartela con la lebbrosa e intanto Hood mi sottrae ciò che mi è dovuto! E la gente non paga le tasse perché tanto sa che poi Hood li aiuterà con i soldi che ha sottratto ai miei forzieri!  
Vaisey lo colpì di nuovo al volto con l’asta della freccia e Guy si riparò con la mano, poi lo sceriffo gli tirò addosso la freccia e alcuni dei pesanti pezzi degli scacchi allineati sul tavolo. Guy riuscì a schivare la maggior parte di quegli oggetti, ma il re nero lo colpì sul braccio con forza, intorpidendoglielo fino alla mano.  
\- Ora vai e brucia quelle case! Non azzardarti a tornare finché non saranno ridotte in cenere!  
  
Marian mescolò la polvere che le era stata data da Matilda in una ciotola di acqua calda, poi si avvicinò al padre, seduto accanto al caminetto con una coperta sulle spalle.  
La temperatura era mite, ma l’anziano lord era scosso da brividi di freddo.  
\- Avete di nuovo la febbre, padre. Bevete questo e vi sentirete meglio.  
Sir Edward la ringraziò e Marian sedette sull’altra poltrona, di fronte al padre.  
La ragazza prese il ricamo e se lo mise sulle ginocchia, ma non aveva voglia di lavorarci. Era in ansia per Guy ed era venuta a trovare il padre sia per assisterlo visto che non stava bene, sia per distrarsi un po’ dai pensieri angoscianti che la tormentavano.  
Lo sceriffo si sarebbe accorto che Guy non poteva combattere? E Gisborne sarebbe riuscito a non fargli capire che era a conoscenza dei suoi piani?  
Marian si ritrovò a desiderare che quella giornata finisse in fretta. Voleva solo vedere Guy che tornava a casa sano e salvo, stringersi a lui e ripetersi che sarebbe andato tutto bene.  
In quel momento qualcuno bussò freneticamente alla porta e un attimo dopo una delle donne del villaggio entrò, piangendo.  
Marian la conosceva, era la moglie del mugnaio. Negli ultimi tempi la sua famiglia aveva avuto qualche difficoltà perché una delle pale del mulino si era rotta, ma ormai il guasto era stato riparato e il mulino era tornato in piena efficienza.  
\- Cosa succede? È successo qualcosa?  
La donna scoppiò in nuovi singhiozzi.  
\- Sono venuti! Sono venuti qui e vogliono bruciare le nostre case!  
Marian rabbrividì: che il villaggio fosse sotto attacco da parte di qualche gruppo di banditi? Corse a staccare dal muro un arco e si mise a tracolla una faretra piena di frecce.  
\- Chi vuole fare una cosa del genere?!  
\- Sir Guy! Sir Guy e gli uomini dello sceriffo!  
La ragazza la guardò, allibita, poi decise che era inutile chiedere spiegazioni e che avrebbe dovuto vedere di persona. Si avviò a passo rapido alla porta e ne uscì, iniziando a correre in direzione del mulino.  
Doveva essere un errore, si ripeteva tra sé, Guy non avrebbe commesso un’atrocità del genere, eppure sapeva che in passato aveva già compiuto atti del genere su ordine dello sceriffo.  
Il suo cuore sprofondò nel vedere che lui era davvero davanti al mulino, attorniato sia dalle sue guardie personali che da quelle del castello. Molti dei soldati, e Guy stesso, avevano una torcia in mano, mentre altri soldati stavano tirando fuori dalla casa qualsiasi oggetto che potesse avere un valore, caricandolo sui carri.  
Marian si fece avanti, mettendosi tra i soldati e il mulino e guardò il marito.  
\- Cosa state facendo?!  
Guy evitò di guardarla negli occhi.  
\- Negli ultimi due mesi è stato saltato il pagamento delle tasse.  
\- E volete bruciare il mulino per questo? Ma non ha senso! Così non potranno lavorare, e se non lavorano di certo non pagheranno le tasse future!  
Gisborne si rivolse alle sue guardie.  
\- Controllate che dentro non ci sia nessuno.  
\- Guy! Non puoi farlo! Non puoi bruciare la casa di questa gente! Non hanno altro! Se la brucerai moriranno di fame oppure saranno costretti a mendicare! Ci deve essere un modo… Mio padre pagherà io le tasse mancanti e loro potranno restituire la cifra con calma...  
\- Ordini dello sceriffo. - Disse Guy, tetro, decidendosi a incontrare il suo sguardo. - Le case di chi ha saltato due pagamenti devono bruciare, non ci sono altre opzioni.  
La ragazza smise di protestare, cogliendo il messaggio nascosto nelle parole del marito. Gli occhi di Guy erano pieni di angoscia, ma non poteva evitare di obbedire.  
 _Ordini dello sceriffo… Non ci sono altre opzioni…_  
Significava che Guy non aveva altra scelta se non quella di eseguire gli ordini di Vaisey. Se Marian avesse continuato a protestare, avrebbe danneggiato il marito e attirato su entrambi l’ira e i sospetti dello sceriffo. Peggio ancora, avrebbe rischiato di rendere inutile ciò che sapevano sul complotto di Vaisey: se si fossero fatti arrestare, nessuno avrebbe potuto fermarlo.  
\- Capisco. - Disse, facendo un passo indietro e chinando il capo. La moglie del mugnaio la guardò, incredula, poi si rese conto che Marian non avrebbe fatto nulla per aiutare la sua famiglia e scoppiò in un pianto disperato.  
Gisborne prese la torcia, la lanciò sul tetto del mulino e guardò con orrore le lingue di fiamma che iniziavano a lambire la paglia del tetto.  
La moglie del mugnaio continuava a piangere, supplicandolo di fermarsi, implorando i soldati di spegnere le fiamme. In un istante Guy si ritrovò a vedere non il mulino, ma la casa della sua infanzia che bruciava, con Robin che piangeva chiedendogli di fare qualcosa e lui che riusciva solo a pensare che i loro genitori erano lì dentro.  
Mancava solo Isabella, tremante e stretta a lui e Guy sussultò nel sentire una mano sottile che scivolava nella sua: Marian era accanto a lui, seria e con gli occhi lucidi, ma restava al suo fianco e gli aveva preso una mano.  
Gisborne la guardò, sconvolto, poi distolse subito lo sguardo: lui aveva appena commesso un gesto orrendo, necessario, ma imperdonabile e lei lo aveva accettato?  
\- Non restarmi accanto o se la prenderanno anche con te. - Sussurrò piano, senza guardarla.  
Marian non si mosse.  
\- Sono tua moglie, il mio posto è al tuo fianco. Non lo avresti fatto se avessi avuto scelta, te lo leggo negli occhi. Sbaglio forse?  
\- No. - Disse a bassa voce e rimasero entrambi vicini, a guardare il mulino che bruciava.  



	20. The Burning Fire of Guilt

_Le fiamme lo circondavano, sempre più vicine, e Guy non riusciva a vedere una via di fuga._  
_Sentiva il calore che gli scottava la pelle, il fumo che lo soffocava e tese una mano in cerca di aiuto, ma era solo, intrappolato nella casa che bruciava._  
_Inspiegabilmente poteva vedere attraverso le fiamme e fuori, a una certa distanza dalla casa incendiata, erano schierate tutte le persone che aveva ucciso. In prima fila, davanti agli altri, i suoi genitori guardavano l’incendio._  
_Guy tese una mano verso di loro._  
_\- Madre! Padre! Aiutatemi!_  
_Sua madre guardava le fiamme impassibile, come se non lo avesse sentito, mentre suo padre gli rivolse uno sguardo severo._  
_\- Non sei più un bambino, Guy. Hai trascinato il mio nome nel fango, ora almeno muori con dignità._  
_Guy si rivolse alla madre, disperato._  
_\- Non voglio morire, non ora! Ti prego, madre, non lasciarmi qui a bruciare!_  
_Ghislaine sollevò il volto e Guy vide che era sfigurato dal fuoco, gli occhi spenti e velati._  
_\- Perché dovrei aiutarti dopo quello che ci hai fatto? Ci hai uccisi, Guy, e hai tradito tua sorella. Questo è ciò che meriti._  
  
Marian si girò nel letto, insonne.  
Quando le fiamme del mulino si erano spente, lasciando solo un cumulo di macerie annerite, Guy era tornato al castello per fare rapporto allo sceriffo e Marian era rimasta a Knighton, scontrandosi per la prima volta con il disprezzo della gente.  
Era abituata a essere amata ovunque andasse, nella sua vita aveva cercato di essere sempre generosa con chi aveva meno di lei e gli abitanti di Knighton la amavano, si fidavano di lei e le popolane spesso le chiedevano consiglio.  
Ora invece quei volti familiari sembravano diversi, i lineamenti alterati dallo sgomento e dal disprezzo e nessuno si azzardava a guardarla in faccia.  
Marian aveva già notato un sottile cambiamento quando aveva annunciato di aver sposato Gisborne, ma allora la gente sembrava guardarla con compassione, come se non credessero che la sua era stata una scelta volontaria. Erano tutti convinti che Guy l’avesse obbligata e difficilmente avrebbero cambiato idea.  
Ora invece era bastato poco per attraversare quella linea sottile che l’aveva trasformata da vittima a nemico: non si era opposta a Guy, ma era rimasta al suo fianco, approvando implicitamente le sue azioni.  
La ragazza era sconvolta: non aveva mai sentito tanto odio diretto verso di lei e quella sensazione la feriva profondamente. Per un attimo era stata sul punto di cedere, di rinnegare le azioni del marito e rifugiarsi nel territorio sicuro della sua infanzia dove le era sufficiente fare qualche elemosina e qualche gesto gentile per essere amata da tutti, poi aveva capito che il disprezzo dei contadini di Knighton non era nulla rispetto all’odio feroce che Guy doveva sopportare ogni giorno.  
Praticamente tutti gli abitanti dell’intera contea avrebbero voluto vederlo morto e ben pochi erano in grado di capire che le sue azioni peggiori erano dettate dallo sceriffo e che nemmeno Guy poteva opporvisi.  
Marian era sempre stata sostenuta e incoraggiata da chi le stava intorno, mentre suo marito era completamente solo, aveva soltanto lei. Non poteva abbandonarlo solo perché aveva paura di essere odiata.  
Suo padre si era sforzato di uscire di casa, pur debole e malato, e aveva assistito a tutta la scena.  
Quando Gisborne era andato via, sir Edward lo aveva guardato allontanarsi con odio.  
\- Suo padre era un lebbroso, ma lui ha un cuore marcio. - Disse, e Marian si voltò verso di lui, stupita.  
\- Conoscevate i genitori di Guy, padre?  
Sir Edward fissò la figlia: la amava con tutto il cuore e soffriva al pensiero che avesse sposato un uomo come Gisborne, ma non riusciva a capirla, non si capacitava del motivo che l’avesse spinta a legarsi a lui.  
\- Suo padre era un soldato valoroso, ma doveva essersi macchiato di qualche peccato orribile, altrimenti Dio non lo avrebbe reso lebbroso, mentre sua madre era una straniera: bella, ma troppo arrogante. Molti dicono che fosse una strega.  
\- E Guy? Com’era da ragazzo?  
\- Piuttosto insignificante, ma doveva essere malvagio e corrotto già da allora. Ha quasi ucciso il prete del villaggio, una volta. Avrebbero dovuto impiccarlo allora e sarebbe stato meglio per tutti.  
\- Padre! State parlando di mio marito!  
\- Bel marito che ti sei scelta! Non so come sia riuscito a incantarti, ma prima o poi dovrai aprire gli occhi. Certe persone nascono corrotte e non possono cambiare. Guardalo, va ancora in giro ad appiccare il fuoco alle case della gente nonostante quello che ha fatto da ragazzo.  
\- Cosa ha fatto?  
\- Ha dato fuoco alla sua casa e ha ucciso sia i suoi genitori che il padre di Robin!  
Marian stava protestare che non era possibile, che Guy parlava sempre con affetto di sua madre e che non avrebbe potuto fare una cosa del genere, ma poi aveva ricordato la confessione che le aveva fatto quando era stato ferito.  
Guy aveva voluto confessarle il suo peccato più grande e le aveva detto di essere convinto che sarebbe andato all’inferno per aver ucciso i propri genitori.  
Marian aveva guardato l’anello che portava al dito, ammaccato e annerito in alcuni punti e si chiese se quelli fossero i segni di quell’incendio.  
Era stata tentata di chiedere altri dettagli a suo padre, ma non lo aveva fatto. Quella era la storia di Guy, non era giusto che lei venisse a conoscerla da altre persone, e soprattutto da persone che lo odiavano. Se lo avesse desiderato, sarebbe stato il marito a raccontarle del suo passato, lei avrebbe avuto fiducia in lui e avrebbe aspettato.  
Quella sera Guy era tornato a casa pallido ed esausto ed era andato subito a letto, senza nemmeno cenare. Marian dubitava che avesse mangiato qualcosa in tutto il giorno, ma non aveva voluto svegliarlo e si era stesa accanto a lui ad osservarlo, rattristata.  
Guy aveva un segno arrossato sulla guancia, Marian lo aveva notato anche a Knighton, ma non aveva voluto chiedergli spiegazioni davanti agli altri perché era sicura che fosse stato Vaisey a farglielo. Doveva averlo colpito con qualcosa di sottile, un frustino o un bastone e sembrava piuttosto doloroso: il segno rosso era circondato da un livido e la pelle era lacerata in un punto.  
La ragazza prese un po’ dell’unguento di Matilda e lo spalmò sulla ferita il più delicatamente possibile, facendo attenzione a non svegliare Guy, poi era rimasta distesa a fissare le travi del soffitto e a odiare lo sceriffo, troppo piena di rabbia per poter dormire.  
Accanto a lei, Guy aveva iniziato ad agitarsi nel sonno, disturbato da qualche incubo e Marian si stava domandando se svegliarlo oppure no quando fu lui ad alzarsi di scatto, gridando.  
\- No! No! Non lasciatemi qui!  
Marian lo guardò, preoccupata. Guy sembrava ancora perso nel suo incubo, in preda al panico e alla disperazione. In ginocchio sul letto, tendeva una mano verso qualcosa o qualcuno che solo lui poteva vedere, in una specie di supplica disperata.  
Con cautela, Marian gli appoggiò una mano alla base della schiena e lo chiamò, scuotendolo con gentilezza.  
\- Guy? Guy, svegliati, è solo un sogno…  
Gisborne sussultò e si guardò intorno con aria smarrita, poi sembrò afflosciarsi e sedette sul letto, coprendosi il volto con le mani. Marian lo prese tra le braccia e lo abbracciò forte, carezzandogli la schiena con gesti rassicuranti.  
\- Va tutto bene, era un incubo… - Sussurrò, ma Guy scosse la testa.  
\- Non va tutto bene…  
Guy le aveva affondato il viso contro la spalla e sembrava non avere alcuna intenzione di muoversi da quella posizione, perciò Marian lo baciò sui capelli, vicino a un orecchio, con tutta la tenerezza di cui era capace.  
\- Non volevo bruciare il mulino… - Sussurrò Guy. - Non volevo, te lo giuro…  
\- Lo so, lo avevo capito, ma ora calmati. In qualche modo sistemeremo le cose: convincerò mio padre a farne costruire un altro oppure troveremo un altro lavoro alla famiglia del mugnaio.  
L’importante è che non si sia fatto male nessuno, al resto si può rimediare.  
Gisborne fece qualche respiro profondo per cercare di calmarsi, ma Marian sentiva ancora il battito frenetico del suo cuore.  
\- Mi sono assicurato che nel mulino non ci fosse nessuno, ma cosa succederà la prossima volta? Cosa farò se lo sceriffo mi dovesse ordinare di uccidere qualcuno senza un motivo valido?  
Fino al giorno prima, Marian non avrebbe avuto dubbi sulla risposta da dargli. Lo avrebbe convinto a parlare del complotto dello sceriffo a Robin Hood e poi sarebbe stato Robin a trovare una soluzione o a escogitare uno dei suoi mezzi piani.  
Ma dopo aver visto con i suoi occhi l’odio feroce che la gente aveva nei confronti di Guy e dopo aver sentito suo padre parlare della morte del padre di Robin, Marian era riluttante a coinvolgere il fuorilegge.  
Robin aveva troppi motivi per odiare Guy e se il rancore tra loro risaliva a un periodo tanto remoto, il fuorilegge non gli avrebbe sicuramente creduto.  
\- Ricordati che io sono con te, troveremo una soluzione. Se lo sceriffo ti ordinerà di fare qualcosa che va contro la tua coscienza, fai finta di obbedire e scappa via. Io mi terrò pronta e verrò con te oppure ti raggiungerò in un posto sicuro. Nel caso peggiore fuggiremo insieme e ricominceremo una vita altrove.  
Guy si staccò da lei per guardarla, colpito dalle sue parole. Le sfiorò il viso con una carezza.  
\- Faresti questo per me? Saresti disposta a lasciare la tua famiglia e i tuoi amici solo per restare al mio fianco?  
\- Tu non lo faresti?  
\- Io per te morirei. - Disse Guy, serio, e Marian lo attirò di nuovo a sé.  
  
\- Signore? - Harold lanciò un’occhiata preoccupata a Guy. - Cosa dovrò dire allo sceriffo?  
Gisborne guardò la stanza dove teneva le monete d’argento e gli oggetti più preziosi: uno dei bauli era rovesciato su un fianco, svuotato da buona parte del denaro, un altro aveva il lucchetto spezzato e sembrava essere stato saccheggiato allo stesso modo, mentre l’argenteria e gli arazzi erano in parte spariti e in parte sparsi disordinatamente sul pavimento.  
\- Che Robin Hood e la sua banda si sono introdotti a Locksley durante la notte e che li ho inseguiti per recuperare quello che hanno rubato.  
Harold infilò un altro calice d’argento nel sacco che avevano riempito e lo richiuse, legandone strettamente l’apertura, poi lo trascinò fino alle stalle e lo nascose nelle sacche da sella del proprio cavallo. Tornò da Gisborne e gli fece cenno di aver svolto il suo compito.  
\- E cosa devo dire a lady Gisborne quando tornerà da Knighton? Vorrà sapere cosa è successo.  
Il padre di Marian era di nuovo malato e la ragazza si era recata ad assisterlo per quella notte. Guy aveva approfittato della sua assenza per mettere in atto il piano a cui stava pensando dal giorno dell’incendio del mulino  
Quando avesse scoperto quello che aveva intenzione di fare, si sarebbe infuriata, ma Guy si era convinto che fosse necessario.  
\- Dille che so quello che sto facendo.  
\- Lo sapete davvero, signore? Hood vi odia.  
Guy sedette sul baule rovesciato.  
\- Se crederà alle mie parole, Hood farà la cosa giusta.  
\- Potrebbero uccidervi, signore.  
\- Già. Ma prima o poi lo sceriffo lo farà sicuramente. Preferisco rischiare con la banda di Hood.  
Il soldato annuì, un po’ incerto.  
\- Forse dovreste permettere a lady Marian di parlare con i fuorilegge, a lei non faranno nulla.  
\- No. Lei non deve essere coinvolta. Se qualcosa andasse male, Marian deve essere al di sopra di ogni sospetto. Se dovesse succedermi qualcosa devi fare in modo che lei sia al sicuro. Ricordi cosa devi fare?  
\- Perché vi fidate così tanto di me, signore? Potrei tradirvi e dire tutto allo sceriffo.  
Guy lo guardò.  
\- Già, suppongo che potresti. Lo farai?  
\- No, sir Guy. Ma non avete risposto alla mia domanda.  
\- Perché mi fido?  
\- Già.  
\- Hai già avuto la mia vita tra le tue mani in un momento in cui non avrei potuto difendermi e non te ne sei approfittato. Anzi, sei stato gentile con me anche se non eri tenuto a farlo.  
Harold sorrise.  
\- Ora è meglio che torni con gli altri, signore.  
\- Vai e ricordati di condurre la squadra di ricerca verso la parte più esterna della foresta, io mi addentrerò per cercare la banda di Hood.  
\- Come farete a trovarli?  
\- Oh, saranno loro a farlo. Ora vai.  
\- Buona fortuna, sir Guy.  
Gisborne pensò che ne avrebbe avuto bisogno. Attese che Harold fosse tornato insieme agli altri e attese ancora un po’ per dargli il tempo di fingersi addormentato come i suoi compagni, poi finse di scoprire il furto.  
\- Guardie! Guardie! Robin Hood è stato qui! - Gridò.  
I soldati accorsero, ancora mezzi intontiti dal sonno e Guy intimò loro di salire a cavallo.  
Montò in sella allo stallone nero e finse di spazientirsi per la loro lentezza.  
\- Harold! Prendi il comando e cercate Hood, io andrò avanti.  
\- Agli ordini, signore! - Rispose il soldato e iniziò a esortare le altre guardie.  
Guy spronò lo stallone e galoppò verso la foresta di Sherwood.  



	21. Deep in the Heart of Sherwood

Era una giornata di sole, una di quelle dove il cielo è tanto azzurro e i colori così brillanti da far male agli occhi, ma la foresta di Sherwood era fresca e ombrosa. In alcuni punti le chiome degli alberi erano tanto fitte da nascondere il cielo e la luce filtrava tra le foglie creando chiazze di luce sul terreno.  
Guy spinse il suo cavallo tra i cespugli, seguendo i sentieri tracciati dai cervi. Di solito si sentiva a suo agio tra le ombre, come se l’oscurità che lo circondava potesse nascondere meglio quella che si portava dentro, ma quella mattina si sentiva nervoso.  
La foresta era un’entità ostile, un luogo dove non poteva sentirsi sicuro.  
Era ancora in tempo per tornare indietro, pensò. Poteva unirsi ad Harold e alle altre guardie e fingere che Robin Hood gli fosse sfuggito un’altra volta e allora non sarebbe cambiato niente.  
Avrebbe continuato a servire Vaisey e a cercare di proteggere Marian come meglio poteva, finché non fosse arrivato il momento in cui lo sceriffo gli avrebbe dato un ordine che lo avrebbe costretto a scegliere di sacrificare la propria vita oppure la sua recentemente ritrovata coscienza.  
Vaisey, lo sapeva, avrebbe continuato a lavorare per cancellare ogni traccia della sua umanità, mentre Marian avrebbe lottato per aiutarlo a diventare un uomo migliore, una persona di cui sua madre non si sarebbe vergognata.  
Guy aveva già scelto a chi votare la propria vita, doveva solo trovare il coraggio di farlo fino in fondo.  
 _Sono vivo solo grazie a lei. Anche se Hood dovesse uccidermi, avrò sempre vissuto più a lungo di quanto potessi aspettarmi._  
Continuò a inoltrarsi nella foresta cercando di tenere a bada il disgusto che provava all’idea di rivolgersi a Robin Hood. Era il suo rivale da sempre, il ragazzino viziato e amato da tutti, quello a cui veniva perdonata ogni colpa e che poteva contare sull’aiuto di quella stessa gente che invece era sempre stata pronta a puntare il dito contro di lui.  
Robin aveva avuto tutto quello che Guy poteva desiderare: un titolo, delle terre e una donna innamorata di lui. Eppure si era lasciato tutto alle spalle per seguire il re in una guerra senza senso.  
Guy non riusciva a capirlo, ma non poteva negare di essere stato lieto della sua assenza e, quando aveva potuto sottrargli ognuna di quelle cose, aveva provato un’enorme soddisfazione.  
Solo che ora Marian non era più un trofeo da conquistare, qualcosa da sottrarre a Robin di Locksley, adesso era la donna che amava con tutto il cuore, il vero motivo che lo aveva spinto a inoltrarsi in quella foresta.  
Voleva anche essere libero, scuotersi di dosso le catene dello sceriffo, ma per quello sarebbe stato sufficiente fuggire e ricostruirsi una nuova vita altrove. Guy voleva che Marian potesse essere orgogliosa, che potesse vedere anche in lui ciò che ammirava così tanto in Hood.  
Non sapeva come la ragazza potesse provare affetto per lui, come potesse considerarlo una persona degna di amore e aveva il terrore che prima o poi Marian avrebbe aperto gli occhi, avrebbe visto quanto era nero il suo cuore e si sarebbe pentita della sua scelta.  
Il piano dello sceriffo era orribile e Guy sapeva che cercare di sventarlo era la cosa giusta da fare, ma non era veramente interessato alla sorte degli altri nobili, se ora aveva deciso di rischiare la propria vita e sacrificare il proprio orgoglio era solo per Marian.  
 _Dovrebbe importarmi._  
Quel distacco era un altro segno di quanto fosse indegno dell’affetto della ragazza, pensò, con una stretta al cuore. Poteva solo cercare di comportarsi nel modo che Marian avrebbe reputato giusto e sperare che lei non si accorgesse di quanto fosse oscura la sua anima.  
Non aveva dubbi che dopo la morte sarebbe finito all’inferno, la sua unica speranza era soltanto quella di aggrapparsi a quel pezzetto di paradiso finché era in vita.  
Guy si guardò intorno, nervosamente.  
La foresta era immersa nel silenzio e Gisborne si chiese se Robin Hood si fosse accorto della sua presenza e se fosse disposto a farsi vivo. Se Robin lo avesse ignorato, sarebbe stato tutto inutile e la sua messinscena avrebbe rischiato di destare i sospetti dello sceriffo per nulla.  
Si guardò intorno, cercando di capire in quale direzione proseguire e udì un rumore di acqua in lontananza. Diresse il cavallo da quella parte e poco dopo spuntò in una radura attraversata da un ruscello. Guy si avvicinò all’acqua e si chinò con l’intenzione di sciacquarsi il viso. Si tolse i guanti aiutandosi con i denti si inginocchiò sulla riva, immergendo le mani nell’acqua per gettarsela sul volto. Quando l’acqua tornò calma, Guy vide il riflesso di una persona alle sue spalle e fece per voltarsi di scatto, ma qualcosa lo colpì con forza alla schiena, gettandolo a terra.  
Gisborne rimase immobile, steso sulla pancia, in attesa di capire chi lo avesse aggredito. L’oggetto che lo aveva colpito, forse un bastone o una spada, gli premeva sulla schiena, bloccandolo, e Guy sapeva che per rialzarsi avrebbe dovuto fare forza sulle braccia per contrastare quella pressione, ma sapeva anche di non esserne in grado.  
Girò la testa per cercare di vedere chi lo avesse attaccato e riconobbe due dei membri della banda di Hood: l’omone dall’aspetto selvatico e il giovane dall’espressione buffa che era quasi stato impiccato il giorno che Robin Hood aveva deciso di diventare un fuorilegge.  
\- Cosa ci fai qui? - Chiese Little John, senza spostare il bastone dalla schiena di Guy.  
Gisborne lo guardò.  
\- Devo parlare con Hood.  
Allan scosse la testa.  
\- Non per fare lo spiritoso, ma non mi sembra un’idea geniale.  
Little John si chinò su Guy e lo afferrò per un braccio, tirandolo in piedi di peso senza troppo sforzo. Lo spinse contro un albero e gli puntò il bastone sul collo, mentre Allan lo teneva sotto tiro con arco e frecce.  
\- Non provare a fare scherzi e dicci cosa ci fai nella foresta.  
Allan si guardò intorno, nervosamente.  
\- Deve essere una trappola, Gisborne non si muove mai senza le sue guardie.  
Guy alzò un sopracciglio.  
\- Vedete soldati da qualche parte per caso? - Chiese, sarcastico.  
Gli altri due uomini si guardarono, poi Little John notò che Gisborne era ancora armato e si rivolse ad Allan.  
\- Cosa aspetti? Prendigli la spada.  
Il giovane si affrettò a obbedire ed estrasse l’arma dal fodero di Guy, poi rimase a fissarla con aria perplessa.  
\- Come mai è così leggera? La mia è più corta, ma pesa almeno il doppio. Cosa c’è, lo sceriffo voleva risparmiare metallo?  
\- Perché sei nella foresta? - Ripeté John, minaccioso.  
\- Ho delle informazioni importanti per Hood, devo parlare con lui.  
\- Non scherzo, Gisborne, - disse Allan - ma se Robin ti trova da queste parti è più facile che prima ti pianti una freccia tra gli occhi e poi decida di parlare con te.  
\- In tal caso sarebbe peggio per lui. - Disse Guy in tono bellicoso e Little John lo afferrò per un braccio e lo scrollò bruscamente, poi glielo torse dietro la schiena, schiacciandolo col viso contro il tronco dell’albero.  
\- Non sei nella posizione di fare minacce, Gisborne.  
Guy si sforzò di ignorare il dolore.  
\- Non è una minaccia, è un dato di fatto. Se non mi ascolterà saranno in molti a morire e lo sceriffo prenderà ancora più potere.  
\- E perché dovremmo crederti? - Chiese Allan. - Non sarebbe la prima volta che cercate di tenderci una trappola.  
\- Sarebbe una trappola decisamente idiota, non vi pare?! - Sbottò Guy. - Da quando sono qui avete avuto la possibilità di uccidermi almeno una dozzina di volte.  
\- Lo sanno tutti che non uccidiamo se non è necessario. - Rispose il giovane, mentre John continuava a osservare Gisborne, serio.  
\- Allan, dammi il tuo coltello.  
\- Eccolo. A cosa ti serve?  
Little John strinse la presa su Guy, bloccandolo contro l’albero col peso del proprio corpo. Anche senza essere stato ferito, Gisborne avrebbe avuto molte difficoltà a liberarsi.  
\- In questo caso è necessario. - Disse John, premendo il coltello sul collo di Guy e strappandogli un verso di sorpresa.  
Allan fissò il compagno a occhi spalancati.  
\- John, cosa stai facendo?  
\- Dovete credermi! Quello che devo dire a Hood è davvero importante! Se mi uccidete non lo saprete mai! - Gridò Guy, cercando di divincolarsi, ma Little John spinse un po’ di più con il coltello e Gisborne si pietrificò, mentre un rivolo di sangue iniziava a colargli lungo il collo.  
\- Devo farlo per Robin. Se non lo uccidiamo noi, lo farà lui di sicuro per quello che ha fatto a Marian e io lo conosco: dopo si sentirà in colpa. Io invece non avrò problemi a dormire, anzi saprò di aver fatto qualcosa di buono per Nottingham.  
\- Non ho fatto niente a Marian! - Gridò Guy, cercando di liberarsi nonostante il coltello premuto alla gola. Ormai si era convinto che i fuorilegge lo avrebbero ucciso e non aveva nulla da perdere. - A lei non farei mai del male! Se sono qui è solo per lei, non certo per aiutare voi, razza di idioti!  
Allan guardava la scena, allibito, senza sapere cosa pensare.  
\- John?  
Gisborne ansimava e gridava insulti contro Little John, terrorizzato e furioso allo stesso tempo, mentre il fuorilegge ormai aveva la mano che impugnava il coltello completamente coperta di sangue.  
All’improvviso tirò indietro la lama, allontanò Gisborne dall’albero con uno strattone e lo spinse a terra con violenza.  
Si pulì la mano sui pantaloni e guardò il cavaliere accasciato ai suoi piedi.  
\- Se fosse stata una trappola, le sue guardie sarebbero intervenute già da un bel pezzo, a meno che non volessero un comandante nuovo. - Afferrò Guy per i capelli e gli sollevò la testa per guardarlo in faccia. - Hai davvero delle informazioni per Robin?  
\- Siete tutti dei maledetti idioti in questa foresta?! Perché dovrei essere qui, altrimenti? Di certo non per il piacere della vostra compagnia!  
Little John lanciò un pezzo di corda ad Allan.  
\- Legagli le mani dietro la schiena e poi bendalo, lo portiamo al campo. - Agitò il bastone in direzione di Gisborne. - E tu non provare a fare scherzi, prima non scherzavo sul fatto che avrei dormito senza problemi dopo averti fatto fuori.  
Allan si affrettò a obbedire a Little John: prese Gisborne per un braccio per farlo alzare da terra e gli legò le mani senza che il cavaliere facesse resistenza.  
Mentre si slacciava il fazzoletto che portava al collo per farne una benda, lanciò uno sguardo a Guy.  
\- Non per fare lo spiritoso, amico, ma se in questa foresta siamo tutti idioti, anche tu sei qui, ora.  
\- Non sono tuo amico, - ringhiò Guy – e sì, probabilmente sono il più imbecille di tutti per esserci venuto.  
Allan scoppiò a ridere e gli legò la benda sugli occhi. Stava ancora sogghignando quando lo prese per un braccio per guidarlo.  
\- Piantala! - Disse Guy, minacciosamente. - E trattate con cura il mio cavallo. - Aggiunse, sentendolo nitrire.  
Allan lanciò uno sguardo allo stallone, condotto per la briglia da Little John e a Gisborne, malconcio e sanguinante.  
\- Non credo che sia il cavallo quello di cui devi preoccuparti ora, amico.  



	22. The Fire that Destroyed Our Lives

Guy aveva l’impressione di aver camminato per quasi tutto il giorno, ma probabilmente la benda che gli copriva gli occhi doveva aver alterato un po’ il suo senso del tempo perché, quando alla fine i fuorilegge lo avevano spinto a sedere su un tronco e gli avevano permesso di toglierla, il sole era ancora alto nel cielo, segno che la giornata non era trascorsa che per metà.  
Si sentiva sfinito, però: i fuorilegge lo avevano fatto camminare a lungo, seguendo percorsi tortuosi per impedirgli di ritrovare il campo. Più di una volta, Guy era inciampato in qualche radice o in un dislivello del terreno e solo la stretta di Allan sul suo braccio gli aveva impedito di cadere a terra.  
Le braccia e le spalle gli facevano molto male, ma Guy non voleva rivelare quella debolezza chiedendo di essere legato in una posizione diversa. Rimase fermo, seduto sul tronco dove lo avevano costretto a sedersi e si guardò intorno, cercando di riprendere fiato.  
Quello era il campo dove si nascondevano i fuorilegge e che fino ad allora aveva cercato di trovare senza successo. Non riconosceva la parte della foresta in cui si trovavano, ma non aveva importanza: quei tempi erano finiti per sempre e lui poteva solo sperare che anche la sua vita non fosse giunta alla fine.  
\- Dov’è Hood? - Chiese dopo un po’.  
Little John gli puntò il bastone sul collo.  
\- Zitto.  
Guy non rispose. Iniziava a pensare di aver commesso un errore, ma che scelta aveva?  
Dopo aver bruciato il mulino di Knighton, Vaisey lo aveva costretto a compiere altre azioni dello stesso genere, senza alcun vero motivo se non quello di mettere alla prova lui e causare sofferenza alla gente e Guy si era trovato a essere sempre più disgustato e spaventato dal proprio lavoro.  
Un tempo aveva creduto di essere dalla parte di una legge dura, ma necessaria, ma le azioni dello sceriffo gli sembravano sempre più illogiche, giorno dopo giorno. Che senso aveva bruciare le case della gente se i contadini in un modo o nell’altro riuscivano a trovare i soldi per pagare i loro debiti?  
Se lo sceriffo ci teneva tanto a punirli per il ritardo nel pagare le tasse avrebbe potuto semplicemente aumentare la cifra da pagare, oppure far dare qualche frustata al responsabile, ma distruggere le case e le botteghe non era logico: così facendo quelle famiglie non avrebbero più pagato alcuna tassa.  
Gisborne aveva il sospetto che quegli ordini così crudeli fossero più che altro un modo di Vaisey per assicurarsi di avere ancora potere su di lui, per essere certo che il matrimonio con Marian non avesse minato la sua lealtà.  
Il fatto che la maggior parte di quelle rappresaglie lo costringessero ad appiccare il fuoco alle case della gente, confermava la teoria di Guy. Vaisey conosceva il modo migliore per ferirlo e per pungerlo dove era più sensibile e sapeva quanto gli costasse ricordare l’incendio della propria casa.  
Per ora era riuscito ad accontentare lo sceriffo e aveva bruciato una casa dopo l’altra senza mostrare la minima emozione perché sapeva che il Guardiano Notturno avrebbe lavorato nell’ombra per rimediare di notte al male che lui faceva di giorno.  
Però Guy sapeva che quella situazione non poteva andare avanti a lungo: prima o poi le casse di Locksley si sarebbero svuotate e il Guardiano Notturno sarebbe rimasto senza fondi. E sicuramente Vaisey avrebbe reso i suoi ordini ancora più odiosi. Bruciare una casa era un conto, uccidere un innocente senza alcun motivo era una cosa completamente diversa e Marian non avrebbe mai potuto accettarlo o chiudere gli occhi davanti a un’azione del genere.  
Lui stesso non era più disposto a farlo.  
Vaisey lo aveva addestrato a uccidere a sangue freddo, a non esitare mai quando lui gli ordinava di togliere una vita e Guy gli aveva sempre obbedito senza farsi troppe domande. I soldati non si fanno scrupoli quando il comandante ordina di combattere e Vaisey era il suo padrone.  
Ma ora era tutto diverso e Gisborne aveva la sensazione di essere sempre stato cieco, una semplice arma nelle mani di Vaisey. Solo che dopo aver aperto gli occhi non poteva più tornare indietro.  
Guy si mosse appena, cercando di allentare un po’ la tensione dei muscoli delle braccia. Restare legato in quel modo faceva male e il taglio sul collo bruciava e pulsava. Guy sentiva il sangue colargli lungo il collo e si chiedeva se quella ferita potesse essere tanto profonda da essere pericolosa. Gli girava la testa, ma non poteva mostrarsi debole davanti ai fuorilegge perciò rimase in silenzio, in attesa del ritorno di Hood.  
  
Robin camminava in silenzio, qualche passo davanti agli altri e Much affrettò il passo per non essere lasciato indietro.  
\- Cosa pensi che stessero facendo quei soldati, padrone?  
Will e Djaq lo guardarono, curiosi di ascoltare la risposta.  
\- Sembrava che ci stessero cercando, ma è strano, l’uomo che li comandava sembrava condurli in circolo, seguendo un percorso che sembrava studiato apposta per confonderli, senza mai addentrarsi davvero nella foresta.  
\- Probabilmente avevano paura di noi. - Disse Will spavaldo.  
\- Non è strano che tutte quelle guardie di Gisborne si aggirassero nella foresta, ma che lui non ci fosse? - Chiese Djaq, dubbiosa.  
Il volto di Robin si incupì nel sentire il nome del rivale. Fu sul punto di dire che si augurava che fosse finalmente finito all’inferno, ma, ripensando alle parole della ragazza, fu costretto ad ammettere che la sua assenza era strana.  
\- Forse avremmo dovuto attaccarli. - Disse Will, ma Robin scosse la testa.  
\- Erano troppi e in ogni caso le loro azioni non comportano un pericolo immediato per noi. Continuando a vagare ai margini della foresta non rischiano di certo di trovare il campo e almeno se restano lì non avranno modo di bruciare altre case nei villaggi.  
Parlando, arrivarono al campo e Much si affrettò a entrarvi, ansioso di preparare il pranzo. Si fermò di colpo e Djaq e Will gli andarono addosso. Dietro di loro, Robin si chiese il motivo di quella sosta improvvisa.  
\- Che succede, Much? - Chiese, perplesso e gli altri tre si fecero da parte per lasciarlo passare senza dire nulla. Robin li superò e per un attimo rimase senza parole per lo stupore: Gisborne, legato e sanguinante era seduto su uno dei tronchi tagliati disposti intorno al fuoco, mentre Little John lo sorvegliava, armato del suo bastone.  
Allan invece era intento a giocherellare con una spada, maneggiandola con disinvoltura, come se non fosse affatto pesante. Quando si accorse dell’arrivo degli altri, si rivolse a Robin con un sogghigno.  
\- Avete visto? Abbiamo visite!  
\- Cosa ci fa lui qui?!  
Robin si avvicinò a Guy a passo veloce e gli altri lo guardarono, preoccupati, ricordando la sua reazione quando aveva scoperto che Gisborne aveva tentato di uccidere il re.  
Il fuorilegge afferrò Gisborne per la giacca e lo tirò in piedi bruscamente, estraendo un pugnale per puntarglielo al collo, sulla ferita lasciata da Little John.  
\- Non avete proprio fantasia in questa foresta. - Commentò Guy, sarcasticamente, e Robin lo spinse con forza contro il tronco di un albero.  
\- Perché sei qui?!  
\- Devo parlarti, Hood!  
Robin tenne la lama premuta sulla gola di Guy.  
\- Non ho alcuna voglia di parlare con te.  
\- E allora saranno in molti a morire per colpa tua. Che delusione, Hood, tante belle parole e poi sei pronto a sacrificare i tuoi alleati solo perché sei geloso di me.  
Il pugno di Robin colpì Guy allo zigomo e gli fece perdere l’equilibrio. Con le mani legate, Gisborne non riuscì a restare in piedi e cadde pesantemente a terra. In un attimo, Robin fu di nuovo sopra di lui, pronto a colpirlo di nuovo.  
\- Lo sai che è vero! Non ti importa nulla dei tuoi grandi ideali altrimenti mi ascolteresti, invece vuoi solo vendicarti perché Marian ha scelto me!  
Il secondo pugno arrivò un attimo dopo, seguito subito dopo da un terzo. Guy si ritrovò col viso schiacciato a terra, stordito, con in bocca il sapore di sangue e terriccio e la certezza di aver esagerato nel provocare Robin.  
 _Mi ucciderà._  
Chiuse gli occhi, in attesa del colpo successivo che non venne.  
Invece sentì la voce della ragazza saracena.  
\- Robin, no! Questo non è degno di te: è ferito e legato, non può difendersi!  
\- Non per fare lo spiritoso, ma non dovremmo almeno sentire cosa ha da dire prima di farlo fuori? - Suggerì Allan.  
\- Nulla di quello che Gisborne può dire mi interessa. - Disse Robin, ora abbastanza calmo da non voler infierire su un uomo inerme. Il fuorilegge si voltò per allontanarsi, voltando le spalle a Guy e il cavaliere approfittò della sua distrazione per colpirgli le caviglie con un calcio, con tutta la forza che aveva.  
Robin inciampò e Guy si rialzò più in fretta che poteva per caricarlo con una spallata allo stomaco.  
Entrambi ruzzolarono a terra e Robin afferrò il pugnale, allarmando gli altri fuorilegge. Fece guizzare la lama e Guy sentì cedere le corde che gli legavano i polsi.  
Tipico di Hood, pensò: anche se voleva ucciderlo, voleva farlo in modo nobile, senza approfittarsi del vantaggio che aveva.  
Si rialzò in ginocchio, massaggiandosi le braccia intorpidite e doloranti e pensò che forse Hood aveva pensato di liberarlo per combattere alla pari, ma non poteva sapere che per lui non cambiava molto. Le braccia gli dolevano dopo essere state legate tanto a lungo, e Guy sapeva di non avere abbastanza forza perché potessero essere utili in combattimento, perciò si rimise in piedi e si avventò su Robin, tentando di colpirlo con una ginocchiata. Robin reagì a sua volta ed entrambi avrebbero finito per farsi molto male se gli altri fuorilegge non li avessero afferrati per separarli a forza.  
Allan e Little John presero Gisborne per le braccia e lo tirarono indietro, mentre Will e Much facevano lo stesso con Robin.  
\- Smettetela! - Disse Djaq, rivolta ai due uomini, poi guardò Guy. - Perché sei venuto qui?  
\- Ha detto di avere informazioni importanti per Robin. - Disse Allan, con un’alzata di spalle.  
\- Sembra che a Hood non interessino. - Ringhiò Guy.  
\- Ma a te interessa riferirgliele, Gisborne. - Rispose la ragazza. - Non saresti venuto fin qui, altrimenti. Non sei qui per fare a botte, non nelle tue condizioni.  
Gli altri fissarono la ragazza, senza capire a cosa stesse alludendo, ma Guy arrossì e la fissò, allibito.  
\- Chi te lo ha detto?!  
\- Nessuno.  
\- È così evidente? - Chiese Guy, in un tono tanto desolato che i fuorilegge si scambiarono tra loro sguardi stupiti.  
\- Evidente cosa? - Chiese Allan, rivolgendosi alla ragazza per esprimere la domanda che tutti loro si stavano facendo.  
\- L’unica cosa evidente è che Gisborne deve essere punito per quello che sta facendo. - Disse Robin, con un tono sommesso, ma gelido. - Imparerai che a giocare col fuoco si finisce bruciati, Gisborne. Pagherai per ogni casa che hai bruciato. Per _ognuna_ , assassino!  
\- Io non volevo! Non ho mai voluto, ma non potevo farci niente! E se tuo padre non fosse arrivato a casa nostra, non sarebbe successo nulla! Se devi dare la colpa a qualcuno dalla a lui! - Gridò Guy, reagendo alle parole di Robin.  
Il fuorilegge perse completamente il controllo e si sarebbe avventato su Gisborne se non fosse stato trattenuto da Will e Much.  
\- Non azzardarti a parlare di mio padre in quel modo! Lui doveva difendere il villaggio dal lebbroso!  
\- No! È venuto perché era geloso! Perché doveva avere tutto quello che voleva subito e senza fatica, proprio come te! Ma mia madre amava ancora mio padre, lo so per certo!  
Robin si calmò un po’, cercando di capire cosa intendesse dire il rivale.  
\- Sei diventato matto, Gisborne? Perché mio padre avrebbe dovuto essere geloso?  
\- Ah, certo, non te lo avevano detto. - Disse Guy con una mezza risata di disprezzo. - Perché tu dovevi essere sempre protetto da tutto… Mia madre e tuo padre avevano una relazione.  
\- Bugiardo!  
\- Credimi, avrei preferito esserlo. Dovevano sposarsi dopo che tuo padre aveva fatto cacciare il mio dal villaggio.  
\- Se fosse stato vero me lo avrebbero detto!  
\- Mia madre mi ha chiesto di non farlo, perché dovevi essere protetto da tutto. Io potevo assistere mentre mio padre veniva dichiarato morto davanti a tutto il villaggio e scacciato come un cane, mentre tu non potevi sopportare l’idea che il tuo prezioso padre potesse sposare la donna migliore della contea!  
\- Non azzardarti a insultare mio padre! - Robin cercò nuovamente di liberarsi.  
\- Si è intromesso nella mia famiglia!  
\- Ed è per questo che lo hai ucciso?! Lo hai bruciato! Hai bruciato tutti e tre!  
Guy chinò la testa, sconfitto.  
\- È stato un incidente. Non potrò mai perdonarmelo, ma è stato un incidente.  
C’era talmente tanto dolore nelle sue parole che Robin, che un attimo prima era stato pronto ad aggredirlo, si ritrovò a credergli.  
\- Tutti dicevano che avevi appiccato fuoco alla casa di proposito, per questo ti hanno cacciato.  
\- No, ci hanno mandato via perché volevano le mie terre, ora lo capisco. Non volevo bruciare la nostra casa e non voglio più fare nulla del genere per conto dello sceriffo, per questo sono qui.  
\- Oh, così nobile! - Esclamò Robin, sprezzante. - E non hai secondi fini, vero?  
\- Voglio solo essere libero, vivere la mia vita senza l’oppressione di Vaisey.  
\- Vuoi vivere la tua vita con la donna che mi hai rubato!  
\- Marian non è un oggetto! Se sta con me è perché lo ha scelto lei.  
Djaq tornò a mettersi in mezzo per evitare che gli animi si scaldassero troppo.  
\- Smettetela ora, concentriamoci sulle cose importanti.  
\- Marian è importante! - Sbottarono Robin e Guy contemporaneamente.  
\- Incredibile, sono d’accordo su qualcosa! - Commentò Allan, con un sogghigno e anche Djaq si concesse un sorriso.  
\- Ne sono certa, ma non credo che questo sia il motivo per cui Gisborne ha deciso di rischiare la vita venendo qui.  
Robin annuì seccamente.  
\- Allora, cosa vuoi?  
\- Forse non meriti di saperlo.  
Allan lo guardò, alzando le sopracciglia con aria stupita.  
\- Ti sei preso tanto disturbo solo per venire a litigare con Robin? Non mi sembra una mossa brillante, amico.  
\- Non sono amico vostro. - Ringhiò Guy, ma fu costretto ad ammettere che sarebbe stato stupido essersi infilato in quella situazione e poi tirarsi indietro per orgoglio. Sospirò, rassegnato. - No. Sono venuto qui per rivelarvi i piani di Vaisey. Non voglio più essere il suo schiavo.  



	23. At the Outlaws' Camp

I fuorilegge spostavano lo sguardo da Guy a Robin, curiosi. Non avevano capito che una piccola parte dei loro discorsi, ma era chiaro che l’odio che c’era tra loro non dipendeva solo da Marian o dal fatto che si trovassero su fronti opposti, ma aveva radici ben più profonde.  
Ora erano tutti curiosi di vedere come Robin avrebbe risposto alle parole di Gisborne.  
\- Se è vero, parla. - Disse Robin, lanciandogli un’occhiata feroce.  
\- Non prima di avere alcune garanzie.  
Robin alzò le sopracciglia, ironico.  
\- Sapevo che non eri qui per il tuo buon cuore. Avanti, sentiamo le tue pretese.  
Guy lo guardò negli occhi.  
\- Per prima cosa voglio la tua parola che non mi ucciderai.  
Robin considerò la questione. Una parte di lui voleva vedere Gisborne morto, ma cedere a quel desiderio avrebbe significato tradire tutti i suoi ideali.  
\- Se non ci tradirai, avrai salva la vita, ma se questa è una trappola non aspettarti pietà.  
Guy annuì.  
\- Mi sembra giusto. Come seconda richiesta, voglio che dimentichi quello che è successo in Terra Santa.  
\- Hai tentato di uccidere il re!  
\- Ho obbedito allo sceriffo, non potevo tirarmi indietro.  
\- Bella scusa, Gisborne.  
\- Ragiona, Hood, se mi denuncerai, trascinerai nella polvere anche Marian. Vuoi davvero che la gente la consideri come la moglie di un traditore? Sai che lo faranno e sai anche che non lo merita.  
\- Potevi pensarci prima di costringerla a sposarti.  
\- Non l’ho costretta e le ho chiesto di sposarmi per proteggerla dallo sceriffo. Se fossi morto chi l’avrebbe difesa? Come lady Gisborne avrebbe potuto contare sulla mia eredità e sulle mie guardie personali. Stavo morendo Hood, era l’unica cosa che potessi fare. Se può consolarti, dubito che avrebbe accettato se avesse potuto immaginare che sarei sopravvissuto.  
\- Ma poi è rimasta con te. - Ringhiò Robin e Guy non poté fare a meno di sorridere, pensando alla ragazza.  
\- Già. - Disse semplicemente.  
Robin lo guardò. Gisborne non lo stava provocando sbattendogli in faccia il suo matrimonio con Marian, ma sembrava sinceramente felice e quasi incredulo nel pensare che la ragazza aveva deciso di non lasciarlo.  
Un’ondata di odio e gelosia gli strinse lo stomaco, ma Robin si costrinse a non abbandonarsi ai sentimenti.  
\- Deciderò se assecondare questa richiesta solo dopo aver sentito quello che hai da dire. Perché io non ti denunci al re le tue informazioni dovranno essere veramente importanti.  
\- È accettabile.  
\- Altre richieste, Gisborne?  
\- Prenditela con me, se devi, ma non con lei. Odio ammetterlo, ma Marian ci tiene a te, non farla soffrire.  
\- Non sei tu a dirmi come devo comportarmi con Marian.  
I due uomini si guardarono con ferocia e gli altri fuorilegge decisero di intervenire per evitare una nuova lotta. Per loro vedere Gisborne che veniva umiliato era sempre una soddisfazione, ma se davvero aveva informazioni importanti ed era intenzionato a tradire lo sceriffo, sarebbe stato più saggio evitare uno scontro.  
Allan e Djaq lanciarono uno sguardo significativo a Much e il fuorilegge si rivolse a Robin.  
\- Perché non mangiamo qualcosa, nel frattempo?  
Robin Hood si voltò a guardarlo, incredulo, ma anche Allan intervenne per supportare la proposta di Much.  
\- Per una volta ha detto qualcosa di sensato. Se Giz deve raccontarci tutti i complotti dello sceriffo ci vorranno ore e a stomaco pieno si ascolta meglio.  
Guy lo guardò minacciosamente.  
\- Come mi hai chiamato? - Ringhiò in direzione di Allan, poi sussultò nel sentire una mano che gli toccava il braccio con gentilezza e si voltò a guardare la ragazza saracena.  
Djaq fece un cenno verso la ferita sul collo di Guy.  
\- Mentre Much prepara il pranzo è meglio medicare quel taglio. Sta ancora sanguinando e sei pallido.  
\- Non è niente. È poco più di un graffio. - Disse Guy, scontroso, ma la ragazza non si lasciò scoraggiare e lo guidò verso la zona del campo dove erano disposte le brandine dei fuorilegge.  
Allan li seguì un attimo dopo, con un arco in mano.  
\- Robin ha detto di tenerti d’occhio e di colpirti se solo provi a fare qualche scherzo. - Disse in tono disinvolto, sedendosi sulla branda di fronte a quella dove Djaq aveva fatto sedere Gisborne.  
\- Togliti la giacca e la camicia.  
Guy scosse la testa.  
\- Puoi curarmi anche così, se proprio devi.  
\- Non ti vergognerai solo perché sono una donna? Aiutavo mio padre sui campi di battaglia, so com’è fatto il corpo degli uomini.  
Guy non trovò una risposta valida e iniziò a slacciare i fermagli della giacca, indugiando per non dover ammettere che non era in grado di slacciare quelli più in alto.  
Djaq lo osservò per qualche attimo, poi allungò le mani e finì di aprirgli la giacca, con aria pratica.  
\- Perché non lo hai detto a Robin?  
\- Non ho bisogno della sua pietà.  
\- Detto cosa? - Si intromise Allan.  
\- Che è ferito. Quando lo avete legato con le braccia dietro la schiena dovete avergli fatto molto male.  
\- Davvero? Perché non lo hai detto?  
\- Avrebbe fatto qualche differenza?  
Allan lo guardò, incredulo.  
\- Certo che sì. Sarai anche un nemico, ma noi non torturiamo la gente. Se ci avessi detto che faceva così male, ti avremmo legato in un altro modo.  
Guy non disse nulla, sentendosi sciocco, ma Djaq lo tolse dall’imbarazzo di dover rispondere, iniziando a pulire la ferita sul collo con un panno bagnato.  
\- Non è grave, ma sarà meglio ricucirla, altrimenti continuerà a sanguinare. Spero che tu non abbia paura degli aghi.  
  
Marian tornò a Locksley, assorta nei suoi pensieri. La salute di suo padre non accennava a migliorare, anzi l’anziano lord sembrava diventare più debole ogni giorno.  
Era rimasta con lui per tutta la notte e per buona parte della mattina finché la febbre non era calata. Quando finalmente sir Edward si era addormentato serenamente, la ragazza aveva ripreso la strada di casa.  
Forse avrebbe dovuto chiedere a Guy di ospitare suo padre a Locksley finché non fosse guarito. Di sicuro Guy non glielo avrebbe negato, ma sarebbe stato più difficile convincere suo padre a lasciare Knighton, anche se solo temporaneamente.  
Avvicinandosi al maniero, Marian si rese conto che i servitori erano in fermento e spinse il cavallo al trotto per arrivare prima.  
Scese da cavallo e affidò le redini a uno dei ragazzi delle stalle, poi vide che Thornton le stava venendo incontro con un’espressione preoccupata.  
\- Cosa è successo?  
\- Abbiamo subito un furto, lady Gisborne. Qualcuno è penetrato nel maniero e ha portato via molte cose preziose. Sir Guy pensa che sia stato Robin Hood.  
\- Dov’è ora mio marito?  
\- È andato a cercare i ladri.  
Marian si accigliò: se davvero Robin aveva svaligiato il maniero e Guy era andato a cercarlo, potevano essere entrambi in pericolo.  
\- Guardate, lady Gisborne, le guardie stanno tornando.  
I soldati arrivarono al galoppo, ma Marian non scorse Guy tra di loro.  
Harold scese di sella sorreggendo un sacco e lo appoggiò a terra davanti a sé.  
\- Non abbiamo trovato i fuorilegge, ma dobbiamo averli spaventati perché hanno abbandonato il sacco con la refurtiva.  
\- Mio marito non è con voi?  
\- Ci ha preceduti nella foresta, pensavo che fosse già tornato ormai.  
Marian impallidì.  
Tornò verso le stalle per riprendere il cavallo a andare alla ricerca di Guy. Era appena entrata nell’edificio quando si accorse che Harold l’aveva seguita.  
\- Sir Guy mi ha detto di dirvi che sa quello che sta facendo. - Disse la guardia, a bassa voce e la ragazza lo fissò, incredula.  
\- Vuoi dire che non è andato a cercare Robin Hood?  
\- Oh no, mia signora. È proprio andato a cercare Robin Hood. Eravamo noi quelli che non dovevano trovarlo, sir Guy mi ha ordinato di condurre gli altri lontano dal cuore della foresta. Ci siamo tenuti ai margini, dove i fuorilegge non si avventurano quasi mai.  
\- Ma perché? E non avete ritrovato gli oggetti rubati? Come avete fatto se vi siete tenuti lontano dalla banda di Robin Hood?  
\- Sono sempre stati nelle mie bisacce da sella, mia signora. Non c’è stato alcun furto, sir Guy ha organizzato tutto.  
\- Ma perché?  
\- Secondo lui era l’unico modo per andare a parlare con Robin Hood senza insospettire lo sceriffo.  
Marian rifletté per qualche attimo.  
\- Sai tenere un segreto, Harold?  
\- Ultimamente non faccio altro, mia signora.  
\- Allora vieni con me.  
\- Dove, lady Gisborne?  
\- Al campo dei fuorilegge.  
  
Guy si toccò cautamente il collo, seguendo la linea della ferita con le dita e pensò che la ragazza saracena doveva avere del talento come guaritrice perché i punti che gli aveva messo sembravano essere precisi e chiudevano perfettamente il taglio.  
\- Soddisfatto del mio lavoro? - Chiese Djaq, con un’aria compiaciuta.  
\- Se avessi usato un ago più appuntito e sottile sarebbe stato meglio.  
\- Siamo fuorilegge, dobbiamo arrangiarci con quello che abbiamo. Ma devo scusarmi con te, Gisborne.  
Guy la guardò.  
\- Perché?  
\- Pensavo che ti saresti lamentato mentre ti ricucivo.  
Guy le rivolse un sorriso rassegnato.  
\- Negli ultimi tempi ho sopportato dolori peggiori.  
La ragazza annuì e si avvicinò per coprirgli la ferita con un unguento e una benda pulita.  
\- Se nei prossimi giorni dovesse gonfiarsi o arrossarsi, falla vedere a un guaritore. - Disse in tono pratico, poi esitò per un attimo. - Posso esaminare le ferite che hai sulla schiena?  
\- Per quale motivo?  
\- Curiosità. Hai rischiato di morire, vero?  
\- Già. Guardale pure se ci tieni così tanto.  
La ragazza gli girò intorno per esaminargli le spalle con aria assorta. Ogni tanto lo toccava in determinati punti con le dita, per capire meglio la situazione. A un tocco un po’ più deciso, Guy sussultò di dolore.  
\- Scusa. Si sono rimarginate, ma vedo che ti fanno ancora male.  
\- Posso sopportare il dolore.  
\- Ma le limitazioni che hai sono più difficili da tollerare, eh? - Chiese Djaq, comprensiva.  
Guy la guardò con ferocia, ma si rese conto che la ragazza non aveva l’intenzione di deriderlo.  
\- Già, ma tienilo per te. Nessuno deve sapere che non posso combattere.  
Allan guardò la spada di Guy, di cui si era impossessato quando lo aveva disarmato. La sfoderò, soppesandola.  
\- Allora è per questo che è così leggera?  
Guy e Djaq si voltarono a guardarlo, entrambi avevano dimenticato la sua presenza.  
\- Non sono affari tuoi! - Ringhiò Guy e Allan lo fissò senza scomporsi.  
\- Stai calmo, amico. A chi dovrei dirlo, poi? Ma perché tenerlo nascosto? Se ti sei fatto male e non puoi combattere, che male c’è? Anzi, la maggior parte della gente la vedrebbe come una cosa positiva, nel tuo caso.  
\- La maggior parte della gente ne approfitterebbe per vendicarsi.  
\- Ma avresti comunque le tue guardie a difenderti e a combattere per te. - Disse Djaq. - Il problema è lo sceriffo, non è vero? È lui che non deve saperlo. Per questo ti sei procurato una spada finta...  
Guy distolse lo sguardo.  
\- Non ditelo a nessuno e basta.  
Allan era sul punto di dire qualcosa, quando Much annunciò che il pranzo era pronto e il giovane si affrettò a raggiungere gli altri per aggiudicarsi le porzioni migliori.  
Djaq fece un leggero sorriso a Guy.  
\- Non parlerò del tuo segreto, ma non so quanto tu possa contare sulla discrezione di Allan. Ma reputo improbabile che lo sceriffo sia interessato a quello che può dire un fuorilegge. Rivestiti e andiamo a mangiare anche noi.  
Gisborne riprese la giacca, ma lasciò la camicia dove l’aveva appoggiata, era troppo sporca di sangue per indossarla di nuovo. Si rimise addosso la giacca e chiuse più fermagli che poteva, lasciando slacciati gli ultimi due.  
Djaq gli porse una ciotola piena di un liquido torbido e Guy la guardò, interrogandola con lo sguardo.  
\- Cos’è?  
\- Per il dolore. Non ha un buon sapore ma lo attenuerà.  
Gisborne la fissò per un attimo, indeciso, poi decise di fidarsi. Del resto, se lo avessero voluto morto, non avrebbe avuto comunque scampo. Bevve il contenuto della ciotola e la restituì alla ragazza con una smorfia di disgusto.  
\- Grazie. Non hai mentito sul sapore, direi.  
Djaq ridacchiò.  
\- Aspetta di sentire la cucina di Much.  
\- Ti ho sentita! - Protestò Much, porgendole una ciotola piena di cibo. Guardò Gisborne con disprezzo, poi passò una ciotola anche a lui, sfidandolo con lo sguardo a lamentarsi del sapore.  
Guy la prese e si guardò intorno per decidere dove sedersi. I fuorilegge erano seduti vicino al fuoco, sui tronchi tagliati disposti in circolo intorno al focolare e nessuno di loro sembrava particolarmente contento di dividere un pasto con lui. Scelse un posto vicino a Djaq e Allan, che almeno erano gli unici a non essersi dimostrati apertamente ostili, e si concentrò sul cibo.  
La ciotola era piena di una specie di stufato bruciacchiato, ma non avrebbe saputo dire di che tipo di carne si trattasse.  
Ne prese un pezzo e lo mise in bocca, rendendosi conto solo in quel momento di essere affamato.  
Tra la tensione e i preparativi per organizzare il finto furto, era dalla sera prima che non mangiava nulla, da quando aveva cenato con Marian. Si perse per qualche attimo a pensare a lei, chiedendosi se la ragazza si fosse già accorta della sua assenza e quando alzò lo sguardo notò che Robin Hood lo stava guardando, sprezzante.  
\- La nostra cucina non soddisfa i tuoi gusti, Gisborne? Non è abbastanza raffinata per te?  
Guy si riscosse dai suoi pensieri e prese un altro pezzo di carne.  
\- No, è buono. - Disse in tono disinvolto. - Cos’è? Scoiattolo o topo?  
Much iniziò a protestare, oltraggiato, mentre Allan scoppiò a ridere apertamente e Gisborne sogghignò guardando Robin.  
\- Ti sorprende che sappia riconoscere la differenza, Hood? Ho mangiato cose ben peggiori in vita mia.  
Robin capì che Gisborne si stava riferendo a quando lui e Isabella erano stati cacciati dal villaggio e per una volta non riuscì a trovare una risposta da dargli, ma Guy non sembrava aspettarsene una: era concentrato sulla ciotola e mangiava con gusto, come se apprezzasse davvero il cibo di Much.  
Gli altri fuorilegge, dopo aver rivolto sguardi un po’ perplessi sia a Robin che a Gisborne, avevano deciso che era più saggio dedicarsi al loro pasto e aspettare di vedere come si sarebbe evoluta quella situazione.  
Mangiarono in silenzio e avevano appena finito quando un rumore metallico squarciò il silenzio. I fuorilegge scattarono in piedi, afferrando le armi e correndo verso l’entrata del campo e Guy li fissò senza capire cosa fosse successo.  
Robin stava per seguirli, ma ci ripensò ed estrasse la spada, puntandola verso Guy.  
\- Ci hai teso una trappola?!  
\- Non so di cosa stai parlando, Hood. Cos’era quel suono?  
\- L’allarme, qualcuno si sta avvicinando al campo. Se ci hai traditi per te è finita.  
\- Come avrei potuto? Anche volendo, i tuoi uomini mi hanno bendato.  
Robin gli fece cenno di precederlo.  
\- Cammina e non fare scherzi.  
Raggiunsero gli altri fuorilegge, appostati dietro gli alberi e Will si voltò verso Guy, puntando un dito verso di lui.  
\- C’è una delle sue guardie. Lo sapevo che non dovevamo fidarci.  
Gisborne scosse la testa.  
\- Non vi ho mentito! Non so perché sia qui.  
Little John afferrò le braccia di Guy per tenerlo fermo e Robin tese l’arco, pronto a colpire il soldato.  
\- Aspetta Hood, quello è Harold! - Disse Guy, riconoscendo il giovane. - Di lui potete fidarvi!  
\- Non mi fido di te, non vedo perché dovrei fidarmi di uno dei tuoi uomini.  
\- Vi ho detto la verità! Non ucciderlo, Hood! È una brava persona, non merita di morire per causa mia!  
Robin esitò e lanciò uno sguardo perplesso a Gisborne: non lo aveva mai sentito preoccuparsi di qualcun altro.  
Tornò a guardare il soldato: era un uomo giovane e dalla faccia onesta, non troppo diverso dagli abitanti di Locksley, divisa a parte. Non poteva permettergli di scoprire il campo, ma era davvero giusto uccidere un uomo solo per aver obbedito agli ordini di Gisborne?  
Tese l’arco, pronto a scoccare la freccia, nonostante le proteste di Guy e lo abbassò di scatto nel sentire la voce di Marian.  
\- Harold! Ti avevo detto di non andare avanti da solo! - La ragazza raggiunse il soldato, rimproverandolo seccamente, poi si voltò verso l’entrata del campo con aria feroce. - E tu, Robin, esci fuori, lo so che sei lì.  



	24. Always Protect Her

Robin uscì dai cespugli con l’arco ancora stretto in mano, e fece qualche passo verso Marian.  
La ragazza lo fissò, l’espressione dura e indecifrabile.  
\- Dov’è Guy?  
Gisborne cercò di divincolarsi dalla stretta di Little John, ma l’omone lo trattenne.  
Robin spostò lo sguardo da Marian ad Harold, sollevando le sopracciglia con aria significativa.  
\- Cosa c’è, Marian? Non ti è bastato andare a letto col nemico? Ora mi tradisci anche così, portando le sue guardie al campo?  
Guy si liberò con uno strattone e corse verso Robin, deciso a fargli rimangiare quelle parole insultanti, ma non arrivò a toccarlo perché Marian lo precedette, colpendo Robin con un pugno alla mascella abbastanza forte da farlo cadere a terra.  
Gisborne lo guardò per un attimo, sorpreso, e iniziò a sogghignare, ma la sua soddisfazione non durò a lungo perché la ragazza si girò e colpì anche lui con uno schiaffo secco e potente che gli fece bruciare la guancia per un bel po’.  
\- Idiota! - Disse Marian in tono velenoso. - Cosa credevi di fare?  
\- Non dovresti essere qui, Marian. - Disse Guy, preoccupato.  
\- Non dovresti esserci nemmeno tu! - La ragazza si avvicinò a lui per osservarlo bene e notò i lividi che aveva sul viso dopo la lotta con Robin, il labbro tagliato e la benda sul collo. - Guarda qui, sei ferito.  
\- Non è niente. E se proprio vuoi saperlo, tu mi hai colpito più forte di quanto non sia in grado di fare Hood.  
Robin si rialzò da terra, lanciandogli uno sguardo malevolo.  
\- E lo stesso vale per Gisborne. Questo è un pugno degno di tale nome, di certo non i suoi.  
Marian si voltò come una furia.  
\- Bravo! Vantati pure di aver fatto a botte con un uomo ferito! Molto eroico, davvero! - Tornò a guardare Guy, puntando un dito contro di lui. - E tu, invece dovresti vergognarti per tutta questa messinscena! Venire qui, da solo, come un incosciente! Cosa pensavi di fare se ti avessero attaccato?!  
\- Forse non potrò combattere, ma non ho intenzione di nascondermi come un codardo. Sto per tradire lo sceriffo, se avessi paura di Hood, cosa pensi che dovrei fare contro Vaisey?! E in ogni caso non dovresti essere qui, non devi essere coinvolta, finiranno per avere sospetti su di te!  
\- Sarebbe ben più sospetto se mio marito venisse rapito dai fuorilegge e io non facessi nulla per ritrovarlo, non pensi?  
Allan si affacciò da dietro un albero.  
\- Se ci avviciniamo, picchierai anche noi? - Chiese, divertito, e la ragazza lo guardò, lasciandosi strappare un sorriso.  
\- Dipende. Lo meritate?  
\- Andiamo, Marian, ti sembra che possa meritarlo? - Rispose il giovane con aria innocente, avvicinandosi a loro. - Complimenti, bel colpo, però.  
Anche gli altri fuorilegge si avvicinarono, con più cautela. Marian era sempre stata una loro alleata e le volevano bene, ma aveva tradito Robin per Gisborne e non sapevano più come dovevano comportarsi con lei. Tutti invece lanciavano occhiate sospettose e ostili ad Harold.  
Il soldato spostava lo sguardo dai fuorilegge a Guy e si avvicinò a lui, intimorito, ma pronto a proteggere il suo superiore.  
\- State bene, signore?  
\- Non avresti dovuto portarla qui, Harold.  
\- Sarei venuta da sola. E non ti azzardare a parlare di me come se non fossi presente.  
Guy fece per obiettare, ma l’espressione decisa della ragazza lo fece desistere e richiuse la bocca.  
\- È abbastanza grave che tu abbia portato qui uno dei soldati di Gisborne, ma avresti dovuto bendarlo. Non possiamo permettere ai nemici di conoscere l’ubicazione del campo.  
\- Harold non dirà nulla, non è vero?  
\- Sì, mia signora.  
\- Non possiamo fidarci della parola di una delle sue guardie! - Protestò Little John.  
\- Garantisco io per lui.  
\- Non basta, Marian. - Disse Robin.  
\- Allora non potete fidarvi nemmeno di me! Anche io conosco la strada, cosa volete fare a tal proposito?  
\- Non è la stessa cosa! - Esclamò Much e Marian si voltò a guardarlo con aria bellicosa.  
Robin pensò che avrebbe dovuto dire qualcosa per smorzare la tensione, ma non sapeva cosa.  
Tendenzialmente era d’accordo con gli altri nel diffidare della guardia, ma non se la sentiva di ucciderlo a sangue freddo e, anche se avesse voluto farlo, sapeva che Marian non avrebbe mai permesso nulla del genere.  
Alla fine fu Guy a spezzare la tensione.  
\- Ho molto da raccontarvi e c’è poco tempo. Forse sarebbe meglio iniziare. - Suggerì, attirando su di sé gli sguardi di tutti i presenti.  
Robin annuì, un po’ controvoglia.  
\- Per una volta sono d’accordo con Gisborne.  
Rientrarono tutti al campo e sedettero intorno al fuoco. Robin fece cenno a Guy di sedersi al posto più centrale perché tutti potessero sentire bene quello che aveva da dire.  
Gisborne gli obbedì senza discutere, anche se si sentiva a disagio a essere al centro dell’attenzione, e Marian sedette al suo fianco, facendo scivolare una mano in quella del marito. Robin notò quel gesto e fu tentato di alzarsi, colpire Gisborne e gridare che non era interessato a nessuna collaborazione, ma si trattenne.  
Se quello che aveva detto il suo rivale era vero, non poteva rischiare la vita di molti innocenti solo per gelosia. Doveva almeno ascoltare ciò che aveva da dire.  
Anche se vedere Marian accanto al suo rivale era una tortura.  
  
\- Quindi lo sceriffo farà finta di farsi arrestare dal re per poi giustiziare tutti quelli che deporranno contro di lui?! È oltraggioso! - Much scosse la testa, scandalizzato. - E tu dovresti essere suo complice in questa cosa indegna?  
Guy chinò la testa.  
\- Lo sceriffo non mi ha messo al corrente dei suoi piani, ha mentito anche a me.  
\- Non si fida più di te? - Chiese Djaq, guardandolo per studiare la sua espressione.  
\- Beh, direi che forse ha ragione a non fidarsi, visto dove mi trovo ora.  
\- Come fai a sapere che intenzioni ha se non è stato lo sceriffo a parlartene? - Chiese Will, sospettoso.  
\- Lo abbiamo scoperto per caso.  
\- “Abbiamo”?  
\- Harold era con me.  
\- E lo sceriffo ha parlato dei suoi piani al castello dove chiunque poteva origliare? - Obiettò Robin, poco convinto.  
\- Non al castello. Si è incontrato con i suoi complici in un villaggio a mezza giornata di viaggio da qui… Si chiama… - Guy esitò e guardò Harold in cerca di aiuto.  
\- Northwell, signore.  
Robin alzò un sopracciglio.  
\- Northwell? E cosa ci facevi a Northwell?  
\- Non sono affari tuoi, Hood.  
\- Lo sono invece! Vuoi convincerci di voler tradire lo sceriffo e pretendi che crediamo alle tue parole quando invece non sei nemmeno in grado di inventarti una storia credibile?  
\- Pensa quello che vuoi, Hood, ma è la verità.  
\- E allora spiega perché eri lì.  
Guy rimase ostinatamente in silenzio e Marian lo guardò, preoccupata. Sapeva che doveva essere stato in quel villaggio quando era andato via da Locksley, sconvolto per aver scoperto i suoi inganni. Di certo Guy non voleva parlare davanti a tutti di quello che era successo, ma se si fosse rifiutato di rispondere, i fuorilegge non gli avrebbero dato fiducia e sarebbe stato tutto inutile.  
\- Guy?  
\- Non sto mentendo. Lo giuro sulla memoria di mia madre, Hood.  
Robin lo guardò negli occhi e Guy sostenne il suo sguardo, poi il fuorilegge annuì.  
\- Va bene. Ti credo. Prosegui.  
Much si voltò a guardarlo a bocca aperta, incredulo, ma Robin non prestò attenzione al suo stupore e tornò ad ascoltare Gisborne.  
\- In quel villaggio c’è una stalla e da alcune fessure sulla parete si può guardare nella casa in cui Vaisey ha incontrato i suoi uomini…  
\- Ehi, allora Giz non ha mentito, era davvero a Northwell! - Esclamò Allan sogghignando divertito. - Chiunque sia stato da quelle parti da ragazzo conosce quella stalla.  
Sia Will che Robin arrossirono leggermente a quelle parole e anche Harold sorrise, un po’ imbarazzato.  
\- Perché? - Chiese Marian, innocentemente e gli uomini si affrettarono a cambiare discorso, imbarazzati.  
\- E quindi avete ascoltato i discorsi di Vaisey?  
\- Sì.  
Guy riferì ai fuorilegge ogni dettaglio del piano di Vaisey di cui era a conoscenza, ripetendo più volte ciò che aveva sentito e rispondendo alle domande dei fuorilegge finché non furono tutti convinti che non stava mentendo.  
\- Mi credi, Locksley? - Chiese Guy dopo aver finito di parlare.  
Robin lo guardò, stupito nel sentirsi chiamare così e non Hood.  
\- Quello che hai raccontato è plausibile.  
\- Cosa farai?  
\- Devo pensarci. Tornate a Locksley ora, vi contatteremo non appena avremo un piano. Cosa dirai per giustificare la tua assenza?  
Guy alzò le spalle.  
\- Che mi avete catturato mentre vi inseguivo e che mi avete lasciato legato a un albero privo di conoscenza finché Marian e Harold non mi hanno trovato. Lo sceriffo mi darà dell’incapace come al solito, ma non dovrebbe dubitare del mio racconto. Del resto ho davvero i segni della corda sui polsi. Fate in modo di lasciare un pezzo di corda vicino al castagno col ramo spezzato che è nella radura vicino al fiume. Dirò che mi avete legato lì.  
\- Andate, ora.  
Guy lo fissò, perplesso.  
\- Non mi bendate?  
\- Suppongo che sarebbe inutile visto che sia Marian che la tua guardia sanno come arrivare qui. Ma ricordati che se ci tradirai ti ucciderò.  
\- Non avrai motivo di farlo.  
Guy si diresse verso l’entrata del campo e Marian e Harold lo superarono per andare a riprendere i cavalli che avevano lasciato in un punto poco distante. Il cavallo di Guy invece era legato insieme a quelli dei fuorilegge e il cavaliere andò a recuperarlo.  
Guy accarezzò il muso del cavallo, sollevato nel vedere che l’animale aveva ricevuto cibo e acqua e che sembrava in buone condizioni.  
\- Gisborne.  
La voce di Robin alle sue spalle lo fece sussultare e voltare di scatto.  
\- Cosa vuoi, Hood? - Chiese, cercando di mascherare la preoccupazione sotto un tono arrogante.  
\- Che sia chiaro, Gisborne, il fatto che tu abbia sposato Marian, non cancella il fatto che io la ami.  
\- Lei è mia moglie. Ha scelto _me_.  
\- Non è di questo che voglio parlare ora.  
Guy lo fissò, perplesso.  
\- No?  
\- No. Quello che voglio dire è che mettersi contro lo sceriffo sarà molto pericoloso. Io sono pronto ad accettare i miei rischi, ma se lei dovesse essere in pericolo…  
\- Se dovesse essere in pericolo la porterò via immediatamente. Tutto il resto può andare al diavolo, ma Marian deve essere protetta.  
\- Se dovesse succederle qualcosa, puoi considerarti morto.  
Guy lo guardò intensamente.  
\- Se dovesse succederle qualcosa, continuare a vivere non avrebbe alcuna importanza.  



	25. Waiting for Dawn

Marian infilò la camicia da notte e si stese sul letto, anche se il sole non era ancora tramontato. Si sentiva esausta dopo aver vegliato il padre tutta la notte e poi essere andata a cercare Guy al campo dei fuorilegge.  
Gisborne era in piedi davanti al catino, a torso nudo, e si stava lavando per togliersi di dosso ogni traccia di sangue secco e terriccio. Marian lo osservò per un po’, soffermando lo sguardo sul suo corpo e ammirando i movimenti dei muscoli della schiena.  
Sorrise leggermente tra sé, contenta di vederlo lì. Quando era tornata a Locksley e non lo aveva trovato, aveva avuto paura per lui, terrorizzata all’idea che Robin potesse ucciderlo.  
\- Guy?  
Gisborne si voltò, un po’ sorpreso nel sentire il tono tremante della sua voce.  
\- Vieni qui. - Disse la ragazza. - Vieni qui subito.  
Guy le sorrise e finì di asciugarsi, poi si stese accanto a lei e Marian lo abbracciò forte, lasciandosi sfuggire un singhiozzo.  
\- Marian? Cosa c’è?  
\- Ho avuto paura oggi. Ho avuto paura per te.  
\- Davvero?  
\- Perché sei andato via da solo? Perché non me lo hai detto? Avrebbero potuto farti del male.  
La ragazza aveva il viso premuto contro il suo torace e Guy le sfiorò i capelli con le labbra.  
\- Volevo evitare che lo sceriffo potesse sospettare di te. - Disse sottovoce.  
\- Avresti dovuto dirmelo. Avresti dovuto fidarti di me.  
Guy si toccò la guancia, nel punto dove Marian lo aveva colpito con lo schiaffo e sorrise ironicamente.  
\- Sì, direi che hai espresso molto bene il concetto.  
Marian alzò lo sguardo a scrutare la sua espressione.  
\- Sei in collera con me?  
\- Come potrei essere in collera con chi si preoccupa per me? - Le disse con dolcezza. - Mi sembra sempre così strano che a qualcuno importi di me.  
Marian allungò un dito verso la benda sul collo del marito.  
\- Chi è stato a fartelo?  
\- Il taglio? Il fuorilegge grosso. Il resto Hood. Ma non è rimasto impunito, se non ci avessero separati sarebbe stato lui ad avere la peggio. - Disse, con un sogghigno.  
\- Non dovresti esserne così orgoglioso e compiaciuto! - Lo rimproverò Marian. - Se avete intenzione di collaborare non potete picchiarvi come ragazzini incoscienti!  
Guy le rivolse un sorriso di scusa, e Marian pensò che non sembrava affatto pentito, ma lasciò cadere l’argomento.  
\- Chi ti ha curato?  
\- La ragazza saracena.  
\- Djaq. Dovresti imparare i loro nomi, Guy, davvero.  
Gisborne la tenne stretta, respirando l’odore gradevole della sua pelle.  
\- Lo farò, promesso. - Mormorò, assonnato. Era stata una giornata lunga e faticosa e lui era stanco e indolenzito.  
Tra le sue braccia, Marian aveva già chiuso gli occhi e il suo respiro stava rallentando nel ritmo tranquillo del sonno. Si abbandonò all’oblio anche lui con un sospiro soddisfatto.  
  
_Il corridoio era lungo e oscuro, illuminato a malapena dalla luce delle fiaccole e Guy aveva l’impressione che non avesse fine. Si voltò indietro, tentato di tornare indietro, ma anche da quella parte non c’era altro che oscurità._  
_Doveva proseguire, non aveva scelta._  
_Se si fosse tirato indietro avrebbe deluso Marian e tutti gli altri lo avrebbero considerato un traditore e Guy non voleva vedere il disprezzo nei loro occhi._  
_Finalmente giunse davanti a una porta chiusa e la spinse. Era pesante e si aprì cigolando._  
_Come fu entrato, la porta si richiuse con un tonfo alle sue spalle e Guy fu certo che non sarebbe riuscito a riaprirla con le sue sole forze._  
_Un uomo incappucciato era seduto alla scrivania che si trovava al centro della stanza e per un attimo Gisborne fu certo che fosse uno dei travestimenti di Robin Hood e che il fuorilegge volesse prendersi gioco di lui. Poi l’uomo parlò: un sussurro roco a malapena udibile._  
_\- Siete qui per testimoniare contro lo sceriffo di Nottingham?_  
_Guy non riuscì a parlare per un lungo momento, poi annuì._  
_\- Sì. Sono qui per questo._  
_L’uomo accese un bastoncino di ceralacca e lo fece sgocciolare sulla pergamena davanti a lui._  
_\- Mi serve il vostro sigillo._  
_Guy protese una mano per premere l’anello con lo stemma della sua famiglia sulla massa di ceralacca e l’uomo incappucciato si mosse fulmineo, piantandogli un pugnale sul dorso della mano._  
_La lama lo trafisse da parte a parte, inchiodandogli la mano al piano della scrivania e Guy rimase a fissarla stupidamente. Vedeva il sangue che iniziava a formare una pozza sulla pergamena intonsa, ma non sentiva dolore._  
_\- È perché sei lebbroso, come tuo padre. - Disse l’uomo, crudelmente, e Guy scosse la testa, inorridito._  
_\- No. No, non è vero._  
_L’uomo si tirò indietro il cappuccio e Guy vide con orrore che si trattava di Vaisey._  
_\- Te l’avevo detto che le donne sono peggio della lebbra, Gizzy. La tua amichetta lady Marian ti ha contaminato e ormai sei condannato._  
_Gisborne cercò di liberare la mano, ma la lama era piantata a fondo nel legno della scrivania e non cedeva. Guy cercò di estrarre la spada con la mano libera, ma gli sfuggì e cadde a terra._  
_\- Un tempo eri come un figlio per me, Gizzy. Io ho fatto di te quello che sei, ma sei solo un traditore e meriti la morte._  
_Vaisey scattò in avanti e gli piantò un altro pugnale nel cuore._  
  
Guy si svegliò urlando e Marian saltò a sedere nel letto, terrorizzata, cercando di guardarsi intorno alla luce del fuoco del camino per capire cosa fosse successo.  
Allungò una mano per cercare il marito e Guy sussultò, sottraendosi al suo tocco come un animale ferito.  
\- Guy? Guy? Che succede? Stai male?  
Nella penombra poteva intravedere il luccichio negli occhi di Gisborne e sentiva il suo respiro affannoso. Un suono di passi affrettati si avvicinò lungo il corridoio e qualcuno bussò alla porta.  
\- Mio signore? Lady Gisborne? - Chiese la voce di Thornton, preoccupata. - Va tutto bene?  
Marian lanciò uno sguardo a Guy, poi si alzò e socchiuse la porta.  
\- Non è niente, Thornton, grazie, ma potete lasciarmi la candela? La nostra si è spenta.  
Il servitore le porse il candelabro e si congedò senza fare domande.  
Marian richiuse la porta e usò la candela per accendere anche quella sulla mensola, poi tornò a letto.  
Guy era seduto in un angolo, ancora agitato e si teneva una mano all’altezza del cuore.  
\- Guy? Cosa c’è? Senti dolore?  
\- No. Ma dovrei. Mi ha pugnalato…  
\- Chi? - Chiese Marian, confusa.  
\- Lo sceriffo. L’ho tradito e lui mi ha ucciso.  
Marian lo guardò, confusa.  
\- Non c’è nessuno qui, Guy.  
Gisborne scosse la testa, con una risata amara.  
\- No, certo che no, era un incubo…  
Marian si avvicinò di più e gli spostò la mano dal petto per sostituirla con la propria. Sentiva il battito del suo cuore ancora affrettato sotto le sue dita e con l’altra mano accarezzò il viso del marito.  
\- Va tutto bene, siamo al sicuro. E io sono qui con te.  
Gisborne la attirò a sé con un sospiro.  
\- No, non siamo al sicuro e lo sai.  
\- Ma siamo insieme.  
Guy la baciò sulle labbra, delicatamente e riuscì a sorriderle.  
\- Sì. Siamo insieme.  
Marian affondò la mano tra i capelli del marito, districando distrattamente con le dita i suoi riccioli arruffati e umidi di sudore e Guy si rilassò sotto quel tocco gentile.  
\- Cosa hai sognato? Se me lo racconti sembrerà meno brutto. O almeno questo è quello che mi diceva mio padre da piccola quando facevo un incubo…  
Guy si appoggiò con la schiena alla testata del letto e Marian si appoggiò a lui, più vicina che poteva.  
\- Lo diceva anche mia madre. Solo che non sempre funzionava.  
\- Perché no?  
\- Quando Isabella raccontava i suoi incubi peggiori, lei si tranquillizzava, ma poi ero io ad aver paura. - Guy sorrise, un po’ imbarazzato da quel ricordo, ma Marian lo guardò, perplessa.  
\- Chi è Isabella?  
Gisborne la guardò. Di solito non parlava mai della sua famiglia, teneva lontano dalla propria mente quei ricordi che lo rendevano debole e vulnerabile, ma gli veniva naturale confidare a Marian quelle parti del suo passato che sembravano così lontane e dimenticate.  
\- Mia sorella.  
\- Non sapevo che avessi una sorella.  
\- Credo che siano in pochi a ricordarsi di lei.  
Marian esitò.  
\- È morta?  
Guy scosse la testa.  
\- No. O almeno non credo. Non ho più avuto sue notizie da quando le ho trovato marito.  
\- Non sei rimasto in contatto con lei?  
\- Non le avrei fatto un gran favore… Credo che mi detesti per aver organizzato il suo matrimonio.  
\- Non voleva sposarsi?  
\- No. Ma avevo bisogno del prezzo che mi hanno offerto per lei.  
Marian lo fissò, incredula.  
\- Hai venduto tua sorella?!  
\- Era la migliore opportunità per entrambi. Se non lo avessi fatto saremmo ancora a fare la fame in qualche posto sperduto della Francia.  
Un tempo Marian lo avrebbe disprezzato per aver compiuto un gesto come quello e si sarebbe schierata in difesa della sorella di Guy senza nemmeno sapere ogni dettaglio della situazione, ma ormai aveva iniziato conoscere meglio suo marito e aveva capito che dietro alle sue parole doveva esserci molto di più.  
\- Non avevi altra scelta? - Gli chiese e Guy la guardò, sorpreso. Marian capì che si era aspettato un rimprovero o di essere trattato con disprezzo e non con semplice curiosità.  
\- Una ragazza di tredici anni non dovrebbe vivere per strada. Ogni giorno era un pericolo per lei e io sapevo che non sarei stato in grado di proteggerla per sempre. Suo marito era ricco, almeno avrebbe potuto avere una vita comoda e rispettabile… Ma forse ho tradito anche lei. Sembra che non sappia fare altro…  
\- Guy?  
Gisborne si prese il viso tra le mani con un sospiro.  
\- L’ho fatto davvero, Marian. Ho tradito lo sceriffo.  
\- Non meritava la tua lealtà. Lui non ha fatto altro che tradirti, giorno dopo giorno. Potevi morire per colpa sua. Troppa gente è già morta o ha sofferto per lui. Hai fatto la scelta giusta.  
\- Lo so. Ma resta il fatto che ho infranto il mio giuramento.  
Marian non disse nulla, ma gli scostò le mani dal viso e appoggiò la sua guancia a quella di Guy.  
Non capiva perché il marito si sentisse così in colpa nei confronti dello sceriffo, ma voleva alleviare la sua angoscia. Rimasero stretti, vegliando in silenzio, mentre la notte sfumava in un nuovo giorno.


	26. The New Guards

Marian alzò lo sguardo verso il marito: Guy, seduto a tavola di fronte a lei, aveva a malapena toccato la sua colazione e fissava il piatto con aria assente, completamente assorto nei suoi pensieri.  
\- Guy?  
Gisborne la guardò.  
\- Dovresti mangiare qualcosa.  
\- Non ho appetito.  
Marian allungò una mano a coprire quella del cavaliere.  
\- Non puoi andare al castello in queste condizioni, Guy. - Marian abbassò la voce in un sussurro a malapena udibile. - Si accorgerà che nascondi qualcosa.  
Guy annuì debolmente e la ragazza gli strinse la mano per incoraggiarlo. Ormai Marian lo conosceva abbastanza bene per sapere che il marito era terrorizzato al pensiero di affrontare di nuovo Vaisey con la consapevolezza di averlo tradito.  
Marian sospirò mentalmente e ancora una volta si ritrovò a odiare lo sceriffo per l'influenza che continuava ad avere su Guy. Nonostante tutto, il cavaliere non riusciva a non sentirsi in colpa per aver tradito il giuramento di lealtà che aveva fatto a quell'uomo indegno, come un cane fedele che continuava a essere legato al padrone che lo prendeva a calci.  
Un tempo Marian avrebbe disprezzato Gisborne per quella apparente debolezza, ma ora che lo conosceva meglio si rendeva conto che quel legame così forte non era poi tanto diverso da quello che Robin aveva verso il re. La differenza stava nel fatto che Vaisey non meritava tanta devozione, ma la determinazione di Guy a rispettare la propria parola non era un difetto in sé.  
Rivolta a un uomo meritevole, sarebbe stata un pregio e un segno di valore.  
Che Guy si fosse deciso a ribellarsi allo sceriffo era la prova di quanto amasse lei: da solo probabilmente non sarebbe riuscito a sottrarsi a quelle catene, ma era disposto a farlo per amore di Marian.  
 _Morirebbe per amor mio._  
Marian rabbrividì pensando che era quasi successo.  
 _Sempre per colpa di Vaisey._  
La ragazza provò un odio feroce per lo sceriffo e, anche se andava contro tutti gli insegnamenti morali che aveva ricevuto sin da bambina, desiderò ardentemente che morisse, che liberasse il mondo dalla sua malvagità. Che la smettesse di contaminare Guy con la sua presenza.  
Ma ora doveva pensare alla propria famiglia ed evitare che suo marito potesse soffrire ancora per colpa dello sceriffo.  
\- Guy? Pensi che potresti restare a Locksley oggi?  
Gisborne la fissò.  
\- Perché?  
\- Sono in pena per mio padre. La sua salute peggiora e non sopporto di saperlo solo a Knighton. I servitori sono fedeli, ma non sono la sua famiglia e sono certa che la solitudine aggravi la sua malattia.  
\- Mi dispiace. - Disse Guy, sincero. - Se ha bisogno di un guaritore, convocherò i migliori.  
\- Matilda lo sta già curando. Quello che mi chiedevo…  
Marian si interruppe, esitando, e Guy la guardò.  
\- Cosa c'è?  
\- Non ti arrabbierai?  
\- Marian, mi hai già rivelato di essere il Guardiano Notturno e di avermi sposato per pietà pur provando ancora sentimenti per Hood, credi che tu sia ancora in grado di dirmi qualcosa che possa sconvolgermi?  
La ragazza arrossì e chinò lo sguardo, vergognosa, ma Guy le mise un dito sotto il mento per costringerla a rialzare il viso e Marian vide che le stava sorridendo.  
\- Non sono capace di essere in collera con te. - Le disse con dolcezza. - E tu non devi mai avere paura di dirmi ciò che pensi. Coraggio, dimmi a cosa stavi pensando.  
Marian si alzò dal suo posto e lo abbracciò d'impulso e Guy la attirò a sé, facendola sedere sulle sue gambe. La ragazza gli appoggiò la testa sulla spalla e lo baciò sul collo, con tenerezza.  
\- Mio padre… Pensavo di chiedergli di venire a Locksley finché non starà meglio. Così potrei prendermi cura di lui senza assentarmi da casa…  
Guy rifletté per un attimo: sir Edward non aveva alcuna simpatia per lui e l'ultima volta che Guy si era recato a Knighton Hall, il pasto che avevano condiviso era stato decisamente imbarazzante, ma Marian era davvero preoccupata per suo padre e averlo vicino l'avrebbe rassicurata un po'.  
\- Per me non ci sono problemi, la casa è grande e ci sono varie stanze libere, ma lui vorrà venire? Ho l'impressione che mi detesti.  
\- Lo convincerò. Per questo ti ho chiesto se puoi assentarti dal castello: se sarai presente, potrà vedere di persona quanto sei gentile e disponibile.  
Guy le mise un dito sulle labbra.  
\- Bugiarda. Vuoi solo distrarmi dalle mie preoccupazioni. Hai paura che lo sceriffo capisca che sono turbato, per questo non vuoi che vada al castello.  
La ragazza ammise la sconfitta con un sorriso.  
\- Da quando mi conosci così bene?  
\- Sto imparando. Ogni giorno scopro qualcosa di nuovo.  
Marian sorrise, giocherellando con le ciocche di capelli che si arricciavano sulla nuca di Guy.  
\- E ti piace quello che scopri?  
Gisborne la baciò con passione, fermandosi solo quando rimasero entrambi senza fiato e poi le sorrise.  
\- Secondo te?  
Si alzò dalla sedia con un sospiro, costringendola a rimettersi in piedi.  
\- Marian, ogni attimo che passo con te è una benedizione. Ma devo proprio andare al castello, non posso permettermi assenze ingiustificate, non ora. E per Vaisey aiutare tuo padre è tempo sprecato, lo sai.  
\- Te la senti? Hai dormito così poco stanotte… E so quanto sia difficile per te affrontarlo ora.  
\- Me la caverò in qualche modo. Anche tu sei rimasta sveglia per starmi vicina, e la notte scorsa hai vegliato tuo padre… Cerca di riposare un po' mentre sono via, farò di tutto per tornare presto e poi andremo a Knighton e porteremo qui sir Edward. Dirò a Thornton di preparare una stanza per lui.  
Marian lo abbracciò forte.  
\- Stai attento, ti prego.  
\- Lo farò.  
La ragazza gli chiuse l'ultimo fermaglio della giacca e lo aiutò ad allacciarsi in vita la cintura del fodero della spada.  
\- Andrà tutto bene. - Gli disse, poi sfiorò il pomolo della spada con un dito. - Questo trucco ha funzionato, no?  
\- Per ora sì.  
\- Ho un'idea.  
Guy la guardò, interrogativo.  
\- Se lo sceriffo dovesse accorgersi che sei turbato, digli che abbiamo discusso a causa di mio padre.  
\- Ma non è vero. Perché dovrei dire una cosa del genere?  
\- Per vari motivi. Per prima cosa una discussione tra noi spiegherebbe il tuo turbamento, poi lo sceriffo sarà talmente impegnato a prenderti in giro e a parlare male di me che non avrà altri sospetti. E per finire, puoi anche usarla come scusa per tornare a casa prima. Se ti mostri abbastanza irritato funzionerà: devi dirgli che ti darò il tormento finché non ti avrò costretto a ospitare mio padre e che vuoi accontentarmi per farmi stare zitta una volta per tutte. Si divertirà così tanto al pensiero della moglie bisbetica che ti rende la vita un inferno che ti lascerà andare.  
Guy scoppiò a ridere e ammise che aveva ragione, poi uscì di casa dopo averle dato un ultimo bacio.  
Dopo essere salito a cavallo, si era reso conto che le parole di Marian avevano funzionato: non solo la ragazza gli aveva fornito un'ottima scusa, ma era anche riuscita a farlo rilassare.  
Ne valeva la pena, pensò: quello che stava facendo era giusto.  
Sollevato rispetto a poco prima, diresse il cavallo verso Nottingham.  
  
\- Padrone, questa mi sembra una follia.  
Much scuoteva la testa, afflitto, guardando Robin Hood.  
\- A me sembra che abbia senso, invece. - Commentò Allan, indossando la divisa gialla e nera di una delle tre guardie che avevano tramortito.  
Anche Robin indossò la divisa e l'elmo, poi sogghignò ai due compagni.  
\- Quello che ha detto Gisborne sembrava plausibile, ma dobbiamo essere certi che non sia una trappola.  
\- Io non mi fido. - Disse Much. - Ci riconoscerà e ci farà arrestare.  
\- Allora in quel caso sapremo davvero da che parte sta.  
Much sospirò, sconfitto e si rassegnò a seguire gli altri due, borbottando oscure previsioni sul destino che li aspettava.  
I tre uomini si mescolarono alle altre guardie senza che nessuno si accorgesse della sostituzione e cercarono di avvicinarsi il più possibile a Gisborne senza farsi notare.  
Il cavaliere seguiva lo sceriffo con aria infelice, mentre Vaisey sogghignava malignamente.  
\- Ti avevo avvertito, Gisborne, le donne sono peggio della lebbra. La prossima volta imparerai a darmi ascolto. Te l'avevo detto: non sposarti mai.  
\- Signore, se non mi occuperò di sir Edward, non avrò pace.  
\- Se volevi la pace non avresti dovuto guardare le donne. Occupati definitivamente del vecchio rottame e falla finita.  
Guy sogghignò.  
\- L'idea è attraente, ma in quel caso la mia pace finirebbe per sempre. Porterò sir Edward a Locksley e allora padre e figlia dovranno obbedirmi.  
\- Credici pure, Gisborne, avanzeranno soltanto nuove pretese.  
\- In ogni caso vorrei togliermi il pensiero il prima possibile. Ho il vostro permesso per occuparmi di questa faccenda, signore? - Disse Guy, in tono irritato.  
\- Prima svolgi i tuoi compiti e poi potrai fare quello che ti pare, anche se farai di nuovo la figura dell'imbecille.  
Guy sospirò.  
\- Cosa devo fare oggi, signore?  
\- Scorta il convoglio con i soldi delle tasse attraverso la foresta finché non verrà preso in consegna dagli uomini del principe Giovanni, poi brucia la casa della vasaia di Locksley e dopo sarai libero di prenderti in casa il vecchiaccio se ci tieni così tanto.  
\- La vasaia di Locksley?  
\- Sì, pensava di poter fare la furba e di non pagare tutto il dovuto con la scusa che ha tre figli da sfamare. Poteva sempre sbarazzarsi di uno o due dei ragazzini se davvero fa tanta fatica, non credi, Gisborne?  
Guy si limitò a un mormorio di assenso, ma Vaisey non gli stava più prestando attenzione.  
Gisborne si voltò verso le guardie e fece un cenno alla più vicina.  
\- Preparatevi, partiremo non appena i cavalli saranno sellati.  
Much si voltò verso Robin.  
\- Padrone! Non possiamo lasciargli bruciare la casa di Rebecca! - Disse con un sussurro urgente. - Ha perso il marito un paio di anni fa e ha una figlia piccola, mentre la maggiore è in età da marito e l'unico figlio maschio è solo un ragazzo.  
\- Come pensi di fare? Credi davvero che possiamo opporci a tutti i soldati dello sceriffo? E anche se ci riuscissimo pensi che poi li lascerebbe stare? - Ribatté Allan sottovoce.  
\- Lasciatemi pensare. - Li interruppe Robin. - C'è ancora tempo, troveremo una soluzione, intanto continuiamo a tenere d'occhio Gisborne. Se non ci ha mentito, l'Inghilterra stessa è in pericolo, ma non possiamo fidarci di lui solo perché dice di voler tradire lo sceriffo.  
\- Marian sembra credergli ciecamente. - Commentò Allan e sia Robin che Much lo fulminarono con lo sguardo.  
\- Marian vede sempre il buono nella gente, anche dove non ce n'è. - Rispose Robin, seccamente. - Ma non è questo il punto. Metteremo alla prova Gisborne e vedremo da che parte sta davvero.  
\- Voi tre! - Una voce alle loro spalle li fece sussultare e si voltarono con aria colpevole. Much e Allan impallidirono nel riconoscere il soldato che si era presentato al campo insieme a Marian, ma Robin rimase impassibile.  
Harold li squadrò dalla testa ai piedi, poi gli fece cenno di seguirlo.  
\- Siete nuovi, vero? - Disse ad alta voce. - Venite con me, vi spiegherò come funzionano le cose da queste parti.  
I tre fuorilegge lo seguirono, pronti a difendersi, e Harold li portò lontani dalle orecchie delle altre guardie prima di rivolgersi nuovamente a loro.  
\- Perché siete qui? - Chiese, in tono secco.  
\- Credo che tu possa immaginarlo.  
\- Non vi fidate di sir Guy.  
\- Non ne abbiamo alcun motivo.  
\- E questo vi aiuterà a farlo? - Chiese Harold, indicando le divise che indossavano.  
\- Forse.  
\- Allora venite. Fate pure finta di essere guardie, ma cercate di non creare problemi a sir Guy.  



	27. The Boy He Was

Guy si assicurò che i suoi soldati circondassero il carro delle tasse e che fossero pronti a reagire a un eventuale attacco, poi fece un cenno a Harold e ai tre soldati più vicini a lui.  
\- Voi quattro, venite con me. Precederemo il convoglio per essere sicuri che non ci siano fuorilegge in agguato.  
Robin, Allan e Much seguirono Harold e Gisborne senza protestare e tutti e cinque cavalcarono avanti fino ad allontanarsi dal resto del gruppo.  
Guy si voltò verso Robin.  
\- Voglio sperare che questa messinscena significhi che almeno i tuoi compagni non attaccheranno il carro delle tasse, Hood. Davvero pensavi che non ti riconoscessi?  
Robin alzò le spalle.  
\- È già capitato in passato. Una volta mi hai ordinato di portare all'interno del castello i bagagli di Marian senza renderti conto che ero io.  
Guy lo guardò, scuotendo la testa con aria rassegnata.  
\- Dimmi la verità, sono mai riuscito a metterti in difficoltà?  
Robin sogghignò.  
\- Tu? No, direi proprio di no.  
\- Però quella volta che ci ha fatto inseguire coi cani ci è andato vicino. - Intervenne Allan, rimediando un'occhiataccia da parte di Robin e Much.  
\- Coi cani, eh? Buono a sapersi. - Disse Guy, sogghignando a sua volta.  
\- Ehi! Non avevi detto di essere dalla nostra parte?! Che intenzioni hai?! - Protestò Much e Harold si voltò verso di lui di scatto.  
\- Abbassa la voce, sciocco!  
Much fece per ribattere, ma Robin lo zittì alzando una mano, poi si rivolse a Guy.  
\- Non attaccheremo il carro delle tasse, ma non ti permetteremo di bruciare la casa di Rebecca.  
\- Non abbiamo il lusso di poter scegliere. Quella casa deve bruciare, non c'è possibilità di risparmiarla.  
\- Tutto è una scelta, Gisborne! Trova una scusa per lo sceriffo e lascia stare quella povera gente. Oppure devo pensare che ti piaccia bruciare le case? - Chiese Robin, in tono velenoso.  
\- Sai benissimo che non è così! - Gridò Guy, un attimo prima di saltare dal proprio cavallo per avventarsi su Robin, trascinandolo a terra con sé.  
I due uomini rotolarono tra le foglie secche ai margini della strada, azzuffandosi, e fu subito evidente che Robin Hood era nettamente in vantaggio in quella lotta. Riuscì a colpire Guy con un pugno al viso prima che i loro compagni si precipitassero a separarli e Gisborne si asciugò il sangue dal labbro con una mano, guardandolo con disprezzo.  
\- Come puoi pensare che mi piaccia quello che sono costretto a fare? Credi che in ogni casa che devo bruciare io non riveda il rosso di _quelle_ fiamme? Che non mi importi? Per quale motivo credi che lo sceriffo mi abbia ordinato di dare fuoco personalmente a quelle case? Sa benissimo quello che è successo quel giorno e lo fa apposta per tormentarmi, proprio come continua a ripetere che le donne sono peggio dei lebbrosi. Perché pensi che si riferisca a Marian in quel modo?!  
Robin lo guardò e, con sua sorpresa, si ritrovò a provare una fitta di rimorso davanti all'agitazione di Gisborne.  
\- Va bene, - disse in fretta - non ti piace, ma in ogni caso non posso permetterti di farlo.  
\- E come? Lo sceriffo è stato molto chiaro: se non brucerò quelle case, sarà Locksley ad ardere. Con me e Marian all'interno. Sai che lo farà, Hood. Anche Marian ha capito che è un male necessario, perché tu non ci arrivi?  
\- Se bruci la casa di Rebecca, la sua famiglia farà la fame. È vedova, e quell'attività è l'unico modo che ha di sfamare i suoi figli.  
\- Il Guardiano Notturno provvederà a loro.  
Robin scosse la testa.  
\- Davvero, Gisborne? Marian crede veramente che portare un po' di cibo sia sufficiente?  
\- Ovviamente no. Sei stato a Knighton di recente? Chi credi che abbia finanziato la costruzione del nuovo mulino? Non potrò farlo per sempre, ma a Locksley ho ancora dei risparmi, possiamo permetterci di costruire una nuova bottega per la vasaia.  
\- E secondo te dovrei credere che tu abbia deciso di aiutare la gente dei villaggi di nascosto, usando il tuo denaro? Da quando ti importa del popolo? Perché dovresti fare una cosa del genere? Per il tuo buon cuore?  
\- No. Per Marian. Voglio essere degno dei sentimenti che prova per me.  
Robin lo guardò e si trovò a desiderare che non li avessero separati. Tra loro c'era sempre stato cattivo sangue, ma lui non si era mai trovato a odiare tanto Gisborne come in quel momento, il che era assurdo, visto che per ora Guy stava cercando di fare la cosa giusta e di aiutarli a sventare i piani dello sceriffo.  
Ma per il solo fatto di avergli sottratto Marian, Robin avrebbe voluto vederlo morto, ed essere lui a spargere il suo sangue.  
Si sforzò di scacciare quei sentimenti indegni di lui e ricordò le parole che erano sfuggite ad Allan sul fatto che Gisborne fosse costretto a usare una spada finta per non far capire allo sceriffo quanto fossero gravi le conseguenze delle ferite che aveva subito. Nel sentirlo parlare così, Djaq aveva lanciato un'occhiata di rimprovero al giovane e Allan si era zittito di colpo, ma Robin aveva fatto in tempo a sentire. Anche nella zuffa di poco prima, in effetti, Gisborne non aveva quasi usato le braccia e per lui era stato piuttosto facile colpirlo. Desiderare di picchiarlo in quello stato di vantaggio così evidente, sarebbe stato un atto ancora più vergognoso, ma Robin non poteva fare a meno di provare quell'impulso, poteva solo reprimerlo e controllare le proprie azioni.  
\- La casa deve bruciare, ma farò in modo di sistemare le cose per quella famiglia. - Disse Guy, con una specie di sospiro e Robin si costrinse ad annuire.  
\- Mi assicurerò che tu lo faccia, stanne certo.  
Guy gli rispose con un secco cenno di assenso, poi indicò un punto più avanti lungo la strada.  
\- Vedo i soldati del principe Giovanni: assicuriamoci che il carro con il denaro passi sotto la loro protezione e poi potremo fare una pausa prima di andare a Locksley.  
Attesero il resto della scorta e Guy affidò i soldi delle tasse all'altro gruppo di soldati, poi guidò i suoi uomini verso una radura e concesse loro di fare una sosta per provvedere alle loro necessità e condividere un pasto.  
I soldati si dispersero nella foresta per un po' e, uno dopo l'altro, tornarono alla radura per sedersi intorno al fuoco dove erano stati messi ad arrostire alcuni conigli. Much si era avvicinato al cibo per tenere d'occhio la cottura e scambiare qualche consiglio e ricetta con gli uomini che avevano preparato gli spiedi, mentre Allan si era messo a giocare a dadi con alcuni soldati.  
Robin notò che Gisborne si era allontanato tra gli alberi come gli altri, ma non era ancora tornato. In compenso Harold aveva preso qualcosa dalla bisaccia da sella del cavallo di Guy e si era inoltrato nella foresta con aria furtiva.  
Insospettito, Robin decise di seguirlo.  
Il soldato raggiunse un punto della foresta dove il fiume rallentava, formando una curva, e gli alberi della foresta facevano ombra a una piccola spiaggia sassosa, nascondendola alla vista.  
Gisborne era lì, seduto su un masso con aria stanca, in attesa, e raddrizzò la schiena nel sentir giungere Harold.  
Il soldato appoggiò l'involto sul masso su cui era seduto Guy e iniziò ad aprirlo, estraendone una scatolina di legno e alcuni panni puliti, poi si voltò verso Gisborne e gli slacciò con cura i fermagli della giacca, aiutandolo a sfilarla con un gesto delicato.  
\- Avete preso una bella botta quando siete caduto a terra insieme a Robin Hood, signore. Vi siete fatto molto male?  
\- Posso sopportarlo. - Disse Guy, senza rispondere esplicitamente.  
Harold sorrise, affrettandosi a sfilargli anche la maglia gialla che indossava sotto la giacca con gesti precisi e veloci, ripetendo un movimento che doveva già aver fatto spesso in passato.  
\- Posso spogliarmi da solo, Harold.  
\- Lo so, signore, ma se vi aiuto sentirete meno dolore. Vi verrà un bel livido sulla spalla…  
Harold aprì la scatola di legno e prese un po' dell'unguento di Matilda, iniziando a spalmarlo sulla schiena di Gisborne, massaggiandolo con cura per alleviare la tensione e il dolore dei muscoli.  
\- Perché lo avete fatto, signore? - Chiese dopo un po'.  
\- Cosa?  
\- Saltare addosso a Robin Hood in quel modo. Mi è sembrata una mossa azzardata, sapevate già di non essere in grado di combattere con lui.  
\- Già. So che è stato sciocco da parte mia, ma non sono riuscito a trattenermi… È una storia molto vecchia, non chiedermi altro, per favore.  
Harold annuì e finì di massaggiargli la schiena, poi prese uno dei panni e lo bagnò nel ruscello, strizzandolo per bene e usandolo per pulirgli le tracce di sangue dal labbro e dal mento.  
\- Come lo spiegherete a Lady Marian?  
Gisborne accennò un mezzo sorriso.  
\- Ormai ho capito che la verità è la risposta migliore, tanto la scoprirebbe comunque.  
\- Saggia idea, signore. - Harold sciacquò il panno sporco di sangue nel ruscello, poi lo strizzò e lo mise via insieme alla scatola di legno e agli altri panni asciutti. - Per il labbro non posso fare altro, bevete qualche sorso di vino per attenuare il dolore e cercate di non toccarlo finché non si sarà rimarginato.  
Prese la maglia di Guy dal masso dove l'aveva appoggiata e attese che Gisborne desse segno di volersi rivestire, ma il cavaliere non si mosse e rimase a fissare l'acqua del torrente che scorreva tra le rocce.  
\- Harold?  
\- Sì, signore?  
\- La gente pensa che a me _piaccia_ bruciare le case? È per questo che mi odiano così tanto?  
Il soldato lo guardò, un po' incerto sulla risposta da dargli.  
\- Non credo che ai loro occhi faccia molta differenza se vi piaccia o no, signore. Vi odiano perché distruggete tutto ciò che hanno.  
\- Ma non ho scelta! - Guy lo guardò, lo sguardo offuscato dal dubbio. - Oppure sì? Dovrei oppormi apertamente allo sceriffo? Fare quello che ha fatto Hood?  
\- Non avrebbe molto senso, sir Guy. Quello che state facendo ora è più utile e non meno pericoloso. Del resto se ci fosse una soluzione migliore, sarebbe lady Marian stessa a suggerirvela, non pensate?  
Un sorriso spontaneo si allargò per un attimo sul viso di Guy e, dal suo nascondiglio tra gli alberi, Robin si ritrovò a pensare che erano passati molti anni dall'ultima volta che aveva visto quell'espressione sul volto di Gisborne.  
Erano entrambi bambini, allora e i loro genitori li avevano condotti a visitare la fiera di un villaggio vicino e poi si erano seduti tutti insieme all'ombra di un albero per mangiare i dolci e le specialità che avevano comprato dai mercanti. Dopo il pasto, Robin e Guy, per una volta troppo sazi e contenti per bisticciare si erano sfidati in una gara di tiro con l'arco, mentre Isabella, la sorella minore di Gisborne, aveva intrecciato una corona di foglie e fiori per il vincitore.  
Era stato Robin a vincere, naturalmente, e aveva indossato quella corona con orgoglio, soddisfatto di aver battuto Guy anche se l'altro era più grande, ma poi, vedendolo triste, Isabella si era affrettata a intrecciare una corona di fiori anche per il fratello e gliela aveva consegnata con un bacio di consolazione sulla guancia.  
Gisborne aveva ringraziato pacatamente la sorella, poi era sparito per un po' ed era tornato poco più tardi con una bambolina di stoffa che doveva aver comprato con la moneta che sua madre gli aveva dato da spendere alla fiera. Anche Robin ne aveva ricevuta una da suo padre e l'aveva già spesa in parte per comprare frecce nuove per il suo arco e in parte in dolci.  
Guy si era avvicinato alla sorella e le aveva messo in mano la bambola senza dire nulla, poi era rimasto a guardare Isabella che correva dalle altre bambine per mostrare loro quel giocattolo nuovo.  
Ed era stato allora che Robin lo aveva visto sorridere in quel modo che ora era riservato a Marian.  
Ancora una volta fu tentato di uscire dal proprio nascondiglio per colpirlo fino a cancellargli dal viso ogni sentimento che non fosse dolore o paura. Gisborne si stava rivelando diverso da quello che pensava, più umano e meno crudele di quanto non avesse cercato di far credere a tutti, e Robin non voleva che ciò avvenisse.  
Era facile combattere e sentirsi superiore a uno scagnozzo dello sceriffo, normale odiare un oppressore crudele, ma se Gisborne si rivelava un essere umano con tutte le sue debolezze, una vittima dello sceriffo oltre che un complice, una persona che cercava di rimediare al male che era costretto a fare, il suo odio verso di lui diventava sbagliato e ingiusto.  
Ma come poteva non odiare l'uomo che gli aveva sottratto la donna che amava?  
Nel frattempo Harold aveva aiutato Gisborne a rivestirsi, ma Guy non sembrava decidersi a tornare alla radura per raggiungere gli altri soldati. Camminava lungo la riva, assorto e ogni tanto raccoglieva un ciottolo per scagliarlo nel fiume con un lancio ridicolmente debole.  
Robin tornò a chiedersi quanto fossero state gravi le ferite subite dall'avversario e se sarebbe mai tornato a recuperare le forze. Avrebbe dovuto essere contento di vederlo soffrire, ma non era così: non voleva che Gisborne fosse debole e vulnerabile, desiderava un nemico forte per poterlo affrontare ad armi pari, senza rimorsi o sensi di colpa.  
Gisborne si fermò e si voltò a guardare Harold.  
\- Potresti procurarmi degli abiti e una maschera simili a quelli del Guardiano Notturno?  
\- Per quale motivo, signore?  
\- Per una volta vorrei essere io a portare gli aiuti alla gente.  
\- Non farebbe molta differenza. Lady Marian consegna il cibo e il denaro, ma siete comunque voi a fornirli…  
\- Lo so, ma farebbe differenza per me. Per una volta mi piacerebbe vedere gioia e gratitudine negli occhi della gente invece di odio e disprezzo…  
Harold annuì.  
\- Vedrò quello che posso fare.  
Gisborne scagliò un ultimo ciottolo e si girò prima che toccasse l'acqua del ruscello.  
\- Ottimo, torniamo alla radura, ora. Mangeremo qualcosa e poi ci dirigeremo a Locksley per fare quello che deve essere fatto.  
Guy e Harold si inoltrarono tra gli alberi, ma Robin non si mosse e sedette a terra con la schiena contro il tronco dell'albero, abbracciandosi le ginocchia con le mani.  
Aveva seguito Harold pensando di scoprire le prove della slealtà di Gisborne e invece aveva solo finito per essere testimone di un momento di dubbio e di fragilità che avrebbe preferito non vedere.  
Gli altri fuorilegge sarebbero rimasti stupiti nello scoprire quel lato di Gisborne, ma Robin sapeva bene che quello che aveva intravisto era il vero Guy di Gisborne, il ragazzino tranquillo e gentile che aveva conosciuto in un'infanzia ormai tanto lontana da sembrare un sogno. Una traccia di quei tempi più felici era rimasta ancora nel suo nemico, il tempo e gli anni passati al servizio di Vaisey non erano riusciti a cancellare del tutto il bambino che aveva speso la sua ultima moneta per far felice sua sorella.  
Robin si chiese all'improvviso cosa ne fosse stato di lei: era partita da Locksley insieme a Guy, aggrappata alla mano del fratello, ma lui era tornato da solo e non l'aveva più nominata, come se lei non fosse mai esistita.  
Che fosse morta?  
Quel pensiero gli fece stringere il cuore.  
Isabella Gisborne era stata una bambina graziosa, timida ed educata e sempre attaccata alla madre.  
Non rideva spesso, come Guy del resto, ma quando lo faceva il suo viso si illuminava e le sue guance si riempivano di fossette. Pensare che potesse essere morta di fame o di freddo era un'idea straziante e Robin avrebbe voluto sapere con certezza cosa ne fosse stato di lei, ma non poteva semplicemente chiedere a Gisborne cosa fosse successo a sua sorella.  
Si alzò in piedi con un sospiro e si decise a tornare con gli altri: non c'era modo di evitare l'incendio della casa della famiglia di Rebecca e il fatto che alla fine sarebbero stati risarciti non era una grande consolazione. Si sentiva nervoso, scontento e pieno di rabbia che non poteva sfogare e non sapeva come tirarsi fuori da quella situazione.  
Ironicamente si ritrovò a pensare che Gisborne doveva sentirsi nello stesso modo per colpa di Vaisey, che alla fine non erano poi così diversi, solo che il cavaliere nero non meritava la pietà di nessuno perché si era messo in quella situazione con le sue mani e alla fine aveva anche ottenuto l'affetto di Marian.  
Robin si disse che era ancora giustificato a odiarlo, ma dentro di sé non si sentiva più così sicuro.  



	28. Burning Fire

Marian sorrise nello scorgere da lontano il cavallo di Guy che entrava a Locksley, ma la sua gioia si spense nel vedere l'espressione seria sul volto del marito mentre si inoltrava lungo la strada principale del villaggio.  
Aveva pensato che fosse tornato presto per aiutarla a convincere suo padre a trasferirsi a Locksley, ma si rese conto che invece Guy doveva essere al villaggio su ordine dello sceriffo per punire qualcuno degli abitanti. Sgranò gli occhi nel riconoscere Robin, Much e Allan, vestiti con le divise delle guardie di Guy e a cavallo, qualche passo indietro rispetto a Gisborne.  
Marian li fissò, allibita, ma i tre fuorilegge si comportavano come normali soldati, senza dare segno di voler ostacolare Guy.  
Robin era torvo in viso, ma anche lui obbedì all'ordine di Gisborne di accerchiare la casa della vasaia.  
Marian sospirò tra sé: la famiglia di Rebecca era stata piuttosto sfortunata negli ultimi anni, avevano perso il capofamiglia e la vasaia faticava a sfamare i tre figli, non la stupiva che non fossero riusciti a pagare le tasse.  
Lentamente, col cuore pesante, si avviò verso la bottega di Rebecca e si avvicinò a Guy. Gisborne era mortalmente serio mentre ordinava ai soldati di far uscire la vasaia e i suoi figli dalla casa e Marian lo guardò, interrogandolo con lo sguardo.  
Guy fece un piccolo cenno con la testa per dirle che la casa era condannata e la ragazza annuì in risposta, sempre impercettibilmente, avvicinandosi a lui di qualche passo, pronta a condividere col marito il biasimo del popolo, proprio come era successo col mulino di Knighton.  
Sentiva lo sguardo di Robin e della gente fisso su di lei, ma tenne la testa alta, come conveniva alla signora del maniero.  
\- Rebecca di Locksley, - iniziò Guy in tono piatto - non avete pagato le tasse degli ultimi due mesi, per questo motivo lo sceriffo ha decretato la distruzione della vostra casa.  
Rebecca lo interruppe con un grido acuto.  
\- Non potete farlo! Ho tre figli! Non potrò sfamarli se distruggerete la mia bottega!  
\- Allora avreste dovuto pagare le tasse regolarmente.  
La donna raccolse una manciata di argilla bagnata, staccandola dal vaso che stava lavorando e la lanciò contro Guy, gridando e piangendo.  
Il fango lo colpì sul torace, schizzandogli il viso e i soldati più vicini si mossero per colpire la donna, ma Gisborne li fermò con un gesto secco e ordinò che si limitassero a tenerla ferma.  
Uno dei soldati uscì dalla casa trascinando con sé una bambina, mentre altri due arrivarono dal retro tirando per le braccia una ragazza bionda che gridava più forte della madre. Nel vedere Guy, esplose in una sfilza di insulti per nulla adeguati alle labbra di una fanciulla e i soldati guardarono il loro comandante in attesa di ordini, ma Gisborne non disse nulla.  
\- Sono tutti fuori?  
Harold e Allan portarono un ragazzo adolescente davanti alla casa e fecero un cenno affermativo a Guy.  
\- Ora sì, signore.  
\- Bene, allontanate gli animali dalla stalla e portateli al castello, poi appiccate il fuoco.  
I soldati obbedirono e presto la casa fu avvolta dalle fiamme, le urla delle donne soffocate dal crepitio del fuoco.  
Guy distolse lo sguardo e Marian si avvicinò a lui di un altro passo, sfiorando il dorso della mano del marito con la sua. Quella notte, ne era certa, il sonno di Guy sarebbe stato turbato dagli incubi.  
Improvvisamente la ragazza più grande si divincolò, sfuggendo alla presa di Allan, afferrò una torcia accesa e si avventò su Guy con l'intento di colpirlo, ma Harold fu abbastanza svelto da afferrarla, farle cadere la torcia con un colpo secco alla mano e puntarle la spada alla gola prima che potesse toccare Gisborne.  
Il fratello, che fino a quel momento era rimasto tranquillo in disparte, nel vedere minacciata la sorella perse la testa, strappò una spada a una guardia distratta e corse verso Guy, cercando di trafiggerlo.  
Un tempo Gisborne avrebbe reagito estraendo la propria spada e colpendo a morte chiunque avesse tentato di attaccarlo, ma le ferite che aveva subito lo avevano costretto a reprimere quell'istinto.  
Invece di sguainare la sua spada troppo fragile, Guy si spostò di lato per evitare il colpo del ragazzo e gli diede un calcio, più forte che poteva, per allontanarlo da sé.  
Il ragazzino, in parte trascinato dal proprio impeto e in parte spinto dal calcio di Guy, proseguì la propria corsa incespicando, inciampò in un pezzo di legno e cadde in avanti, contro il muro della casa che bruciava.  
Le fiamme lo avvolsero in un attimo e il ragazzo iniziò a gridare disperatamente, cercando di allontanarsi dal fuoco.  
Guy rimase a fissarlo inorridito, incapace di muoversi e, come lui, anche Robin sembrava completamente paralizzato. I primi a muoversi furono Much e Allan, seguiti un attimo dopo da Harold.  
Allan tirò il ragazzo per un braccio per allontanarlo dal fuoco e Much lo coprì con una coperta strappata a uno dei cavalli, mentre Harold completava l'opera gettandogli addosso un secchio d'acqua per spegnere le ultime fiamme.  
Un attimo dopo la madre e le sorelle erano inginocchiate accanto al ragazzo ferito, ormai dimentiche della casa che continuava a bruciare. Marian avrebbe voluto rendersi utile, ma si limitò a ordinare a uno dei servitori di Locksley di correre a chiamare Matilda e non si mosse dal fianco del marito.  
Quando il ragazzino era stato avvolto dal fuoco, lei aveva afferrato la mano di Guy e non l'aveva più lasciata andare. Sotto alle sue dita, la mano del marito era gelida e tremava convulsamente.  
La ragazza cercò di trasmettergli tutto il suo sostegno con quella stretta, ma vedeva chiaramente che dietro l'espressione impassibile, Guy era atterrito e Marian sapeva che in quel momento i suoi pensieri dovevano essere rivolti ai suoi genitori, morti nell'incendio che lui stesso aveva appiccato.  
Quello che la sorprendeva era il notare lo stesso terrore sul volto di Robin, anche se il viso del fuorilegge era parzialmente nascosto dall'elmo. Ricordò le parole di suo padre, il disprezzo con cui sir Edward aveva affermato che Guy aveva incendiato la propria casa e ucciso sia i suoi genitori che il padre di Robin e ancora una volta desiderò sapere cosa fosse successo davvero nel passato dei due uomini.  
Il ragazzo ferito fu portato in una delle case vicine in attesa dell'arrivo della guaritrice e dopo un po' la casa in fiamme crollò, collassando su se stessa.  
Guy guardò il cumulo di macerie fumanti, le schegge colorate dei vasi distrutti sparse sul terreno e le facce ostili dei contadini che avevano assistito all'incendio, poi sospirò e diede ordine ai soldati di soffocare le fiamme per evitare che l'incendio potesse propagarsi alle altre case.  
\- Quando avrete finito, sarete liberi di tornare al castello. - Aggiunse, poi seguì Marian verso il maniero.  
La ragazza lo tirò per la mano fino a raggiungere la camera da letto e, una volta soli, iniziò a slacciargli amorevolmente la giacca macchiata di fango.  
\- Cosa è successo, Guy? - Chiese, preoccupata.  
\- Lo sai, lo sceriffo ha dato l'ordine di bruciare quella casa… Non doveva restare ferito nessuno, non era mia intenzione, davvero…  
Marian lo interruppe, mettendogli un dito sulle labbra.  
\- Ho visto quello che è successo. Il ragazzo ti ha attaccato e tu ti sei difeso, è stato un incidente. Ma le tue guardie dovrebbero essere più efficienti, se quel soldato non si fosse lasciato sottrarre la spada non sarebbe successo niente. Non mi riferivo a questo, però.  
Guy fece un mezzo sorriso nervoso e le prese la mano, sfiorandole le dita con un bacio. Era sollevato nel sentire che Marian non lo incolpava per quello che era successo al ragazzino, ma si sentiva ancora agitato e nervoso.  
Le grida di dolore di quel ragazzo lo avevano turbato profondamente, riportandolo con la mente alla morte dei genitori.  
Quante volte era rimasto sveglio, con gli occhi sbarrati a chiedersi come doveva essere stato?  
Avevano sofferto? Avevano sentito il dolore delle fiamme che bruciavano la pelle e consumavano la carne oppure il fumo era stato misericordioso e li aveva soffocati prima che iniziassero a bruciare?  
A volte aveva messo di proposito la mano sulla fiamma di una candela per sentire quanto faceva male, per capire cosa dovevano aver provato, ma l'aveva ritratta subito, incapace di sopportare quel piccolo dolore.  
Ora invece lo aveva visto con i suoi occhi, aveva sentito quel ragazzino gridare, aveva visto la pelle annerita e coperta di vesciche…  
Guy rabbrividì e si allontanò da Marian, riuscendo a chinarsi sul catino appena in tempo prima di cedere alla nausea.  
Prima, quando i soldati si erano fermati nella radura, non aveva mangiato, ma si sentiva come quando aveva viaggiato sulla nave che lo aveva portato in Terra Santa: uno stomaco vuoto non era sufficiente a evitare di stare male.  
Imbarazzato per quella manifestazione di debolezza, sperò che Marian lo lasciasse solo, che non assistesse a quella scena disgustosa e umiliante, ma la ragazza si avvicinò a lui per scostargli i capelli dal viso e accarezzargli piano la schiena.  
 _Come faceva maman quando ero malato..._  
La nausea piano piano si placò, ma lui si ritrovò con gli occhi pieni di lacrime, incapace di resistere ancora alla tensione nervosa di quell'ultimo periodo.  
 _Non posso piangere davanti a lei, non devo…_  
Marian lo avrebbe guardato con disprezzo, avrebbe finalmente capito l'errore che aveva fatto sposando una persona come lui e avrebbe passato il resto della vita intrappolata in un matrimonio indesiderato…  
La ragazza lo fissava, Guy sentiva il suo sguardo su di lui, ma non osava guardarla a sua volta per non vedere il disgusto nei suoi occhi. Rimase immobile, a testa china e incapace di muoversi.  
\- Guy?  
Gisborne non si mosse e Marian gli mise di nuovo una mano sulla schiena, delicatamente.  
\- È passato? Ti senti ancora male? Vieni, siediti sul letto per un po'.  
Lo spinse piano, guidandolo fino a farlo sedere, poi tornò verso il catino, lo prese senza mostrare disgusto o disprezzo e lo mise fuori dalla porta perché i servitori lo portassero via. Tornò verso il letto dopo aver bagnato un panno pulito e sedette accanto a Guy, iniziando a pulirgli il viso con gesti affettuosi.  
Guy la guardò, smarrito.  
\- Cosa fai?  
Marian lo fissò, stupita per quella domanda.  
\- Mi prendo cura di mio marito. - Disse, con un piccolo sorriso e lo baciò sulla guancia, stupendosi nel sentire il sapore salato di una lacrima sotto le labbra. - Cosa c'è, Guy?  
Gisborne fece una specie di sospiro tremolante.  
\- Non… non merito la tua bontà.  
Marian lo abbracciò forte.  
\- Non essere sciocco, ora. Tu non sei il mostro che credi e io non sono buona come pensi.  
Rimasero stretti l'uno all'altra a lungo, finché non sentirono bussare alla porta. Marian si alzò per andare ad aprire, lasciando Guy seduto sul letto, ancora troppo turbato per poter vedere qualcuno.  
Thornton era in corridoio con una ciotola in mano e la guardò, un po' preoccupato.  
\- Perdonate la mia impudenza, mia signora, mi sono permesso di portarvi un infuso di erbe.  
Marian guardò l'anziano servitore, un po' perplessa, e Thornton si sentì in dovere di spiegare.  
\- Lo preparavo per mia moglie molti anni fa, quando aveva lo stomaco disturbato per le nausee della gravidanza o per i suoi disturbi femminili. Se non vi sentite bene, questo vi aiuterà a sistemare lo stomaco e a calmare i crampi. È molto utile anche per aiutare la digestione dopo un pasto troppo abbondante o se si ha esagerato col vino, ma è meglio se lo bevete finché è ancora caldo.  
La ragazza annuì e lo ringraziò gentilmente, senza dire che in realtà era stato Guy a stare male, poi richiuse la porta e porse la ciotola al marito.  
\- Cos'è?  
\- Thornton dice che fa bene allo stomaco. Probabilmente pensa che io aspetti un bambino e che abbia la nausea per quel motivo.  
Guy la guardò, stupito dalle parole della ragazza. Fino a quel momento non aveva pensato che quella adesso era una possibilità concreta. L'idea che Marian potesse aspettare un figlio da lui gli sembrava terribile e meravigliosa allo stesso tempo e la ragazza probabilmente lesse quella confusione sul suo viso perché scoppiò a ridere, divertita.  
\- Non è ancora il momento, Guy. Ho sanguinato qualche giorno fa. - Disse, arrossendo un po' nel parlare di argomenti tanto intimi con lui.  
Gisborne annuì, anche lui un po' rosso in viso e bevve cautamente un sorso dell'infuso mentre Marian tornava a sedere accanto a lui.  
\- Ti dispiacerebbe se succedesse? - Gli chiese dopo un po', in tono leggero.  
Guy mise da parte la ciotola, ormai vuota e la guardò.  
\- Mi renderebbe l'uomo più felice di Nottingham, ma allo stesso tempo morirei di paura. Che futuro potrei garantire a un figlio? Il nostro stesso futuro è appeso a un filo, non posso sapere se domani Vaisey scoprirà il mio tradimento e mi farà torturare oppure se sarà re Riccardo a farmi impiccare dopo aver scoperto quello che ho fatto o se semplicemente la prossima volta, invece di tirarmi addosso del fango, la gente dei villaggi deciderà di colpirmi con un pugnale o con una freccia…  
Marian gli strinse una mano.  
\- Andrà tutto bene, Guy. Stai facendo la cosa giusta.  
Gisborne annuì, ancora un po' incerto, poi tornò a guardarla.  
\- E a te dispiacerebbe? Avere un figlio… da me?  
Marian si appoggiò a lui, trovando il suo spazio tra le sue braccia, come in un nido.  
\- Non so se sono fatta per fare la madre… Ormai mi conosci un po', lo sai che non sono come le altre donne, restare in casa a ricamare mi fa sentire in trappola, ho paura che non sarei una brava madre come tutte le altre donne… Sarei capace di rendere felice un bambino?  
Guy le sorrise.  
\- Non ho mai voluto una donna come le altre, io ti amo per quella che sei. Ogni nuovo lato che scopro di te, mi spinge solo ad amarti di più. Sei buona e gentile, coraggiosa, generosa e il tuo cuore è pieno di amore, non credo che a un bambino serva molto altro per essere felice e sono sicuro che sarai una buona madre.  
Marian gli sorrise, un po' commossa.  
\- Dimentichi tutti i miei difetti, Guy. So benissimo di essere testarda e troppo impulsiva e in tanti mi hanno rimproverata di non essere abbastanza femminile. Non ho mai imparato a cucinare decentemente e non so come prendermi cura di un neonato…  
\- Per quello abbiamo i servitori. - Guy esitò, un po' imbarazzato, indeciso se continuare o no, ma poi si decise, arrossendo un po'. - E se fosse necessario, io so fare entrambe le cose.  
\- Tu?  
\- A volte aiutavo mia madre a occuparsi di Isabella. Ero piccolo anche io, ma qualcosa so fare. E c'e stato un periodo in cui ho dovuto imparare per forza come cuocere la carne perché le prede che riuscivo a cacciare erano l'unico cibo che potevamo permetterci. - Guy scosse la testa come per allontanare quei ricordi tristi e sorrise a Marian. - Quindi, se ti accontenti di quello che so fare, credo proprio che riusciremo a non morire di fame, anche se temo che se dovessimo trovarci in una situazione del genere, dovrai essere tu a cacciare le prede che ci serviranno perché io non riesco più a tendere l'arco.  
Marian lo baciò sulla guancia, triste per l'amarezza celata dietro quelle parole, ma si sforzò di rispondergli nello stesso tono leggero.  
\- È una fortuna che io abbia una buona mira, allora. Tra tutti e due dovremmo riuscire a sfamare i figli che avremo.  
Guy la guardò.  
\- Allora l'idea di avere figli con me non ti dispiace così tanto?  
\- Mi fa paura pensare di diventare madre. - Marian gli accarezzò una guancia, guardandolo con dolcezza. - Ma poi penso a un bambino o a una bambina che mi guarda con i tuoi stessi occhi e mi sento emozionata e felice. Se capiterà, forse non sarà facile, ma sarà una gioia. E se hai ancora qualche dubbio, non vorrei un altro padre per i miei figli.  
\- Davvero?  
\- Davvero.  
Rimasero in silenzio, abbracciati, contenti per il solo fatto di essere così vicini. Nonostante la situazione incerta e il pericolo che lo circondava, Guy pensò che Marian riusciva a farlo sentire felice come non gli capitava da molti anni.  
Dopo un po' Marian si staccò da lui per guardarlo: ora il marito non era più così mortalmente pallido e il suo corpo era più rilassato.  
\- Ora ti senti meglio? - Chiese con tenerezza e Gisborne annuì.  
\- Sì. Mi dispiace, non avrei dovuto mostrarti la mia debolezza...  
La ragazza sorrise, paziente.  
\- Io non sono lo sceriffo, Guy. Forse per lui mostrare la tua umanità è un difetto, ma ai miei occhi ti rende solo più caro. Hai detto che non devo mai avere paura di dirti quello che penso, ma lo stesso vale per te. Non vergognarti dei tuoi sentimenti, non con me. Il matrimonio è anche questo, sostenerci a vicenda quando ne abbiamo bisogno.  
Guy si alzò e un po' a fatica riuscì a togliersi la maglia gialla che indossava e usò il panno bagnato che Marian aveva usato per rinfrescargli il viso per togliersi di dosso un po' di polvere e di sudore prima di prendere una maglia pulita.  
\- Cosa ti è successo alla spalla? - Chiese Marian, notando il livido.  
\- Divergenza di opinioni con Hood, ma non devi preoccuparti, abbiamo già risolto la questione.  
\- Il tuo labbro si è ferito nella stessa occasione?  
\- Qualcosa del genere.  
\- E immagino che Robin, Allan e Much sono travestiti da guardie per lo stesso motivo…  
\- Hood non si fida e vuole tenermi d'occhio. Ovviamente non è stato molto contento per la faccenda della vasaia.  
\- Gli hai spiegato che sistemeremo le cose?  
\- Tra un pugno e l'altro sì. Marian?  
La ragazza lo guardò.  
\- Per la storia del Guardiano Notturno…  
Una luce ostinata si accese nello sguardo di Marian e la ragazza lo interruppe.  
\- Se vuoi chiedermi di lasciar fare a Robin, rassegnati, la risposta è no. Può non piacerti quello che faccio, ma non ti permetterò di impedirmelo.  
\- Non sono così folle, Marian. - Disse Guy con un sogghigno divertito, poi tornò ad arrossire nuovamente. - Quello che volevo chiederti era se ti dispiacerebbe così tanto avere un aiuto.  
La ragazza lo guardò, perplessa.  
\- Cosa intendi?  
\- Ho chiesto ad Harold di procurarmi un mantello e una maschera simili ai tuoi. Vorrei aiutarti in quello che fai.  
\- Perché? Pensavo che lo disapprovassi…  
\- Ho paura che possa succederti qualcosa e ho il terrore che lo sceriffo possa arrestarti e condannarti a morte. Ma se diventerò anche io il Guardiano Notturno, male che vada condivideremo lo stesso destino.  
\- Faresti questo per me?  
\- Per te e anche per me stesso. Sono stanco di sentirmi intrappolato… Da una parte devo stare attento allo sceriffo, dall'altra a Hood e qualsiasi cosa io possa fare, gli abitanti dei villaggi continueranno a odiarmi. Vorrei solo fare qualcosa che mi faccia sentire bene, senza che nessuno possa riconoscermi e dubitare delle mie azioni…  
Marian lo guardò, comprensiva.  
\- Vuoi sentirti libero per un po'.  
\- Già.  
Gli sorrise, gioiosa.  
\- È una buona idea. E poi, quando mio padre sarà qui, forse non potrò intervenire sempre quando ci sarà bisogno del Guardiano Notturno. Ero preoccupata per questo, ma se tu prenderai il mio posto, il problema è risolto!  
La ragazza gli saltò al collo ricoprendogli il viso di baci, gli fece perdere l'equilibrio e finirono per crollare entrambi sul letto, ridendo come due ragazzini spensierati.  
Quando Marian riuscì a riprendere fiato, guardò il viso di Guy e pensò che quando sorrideva sembrava una persona completamente diversa. Si sentì orgogliosa di essere stata lei a farlo ridere e desiderò con tutto il cuore di poterlo vedere sempre sereno come in quel momento.  
Improvvisamente si ritrovò con gli occhi colmi di lacrime di commozione e tenerezza e si strinse di più a lui, col cuore che le batteva forte.  
 _Lo amo._  
Se ne rese conto all'improvviso e quell'idea la spaventò e la emozionò allo stesso tempo.  
 _Mi sono innamorata di Guy di Gisborne._  
Lo pensò e capì di esserne sicura, ma non riuscì a dirglielo. Rimase in silenzio ad ascoltare il battito del suo cuore.  



	29. Come Home With Us

Allan lanciò uno sguardo a Robin e Much, ma i suoi amici sembravano essere molto impegnati a dare conforto alla famiglia di Rebecca. Matilda era arrivata, aveva curato il ragazzo e aveva annunciato che sarebbe sopravvissuto, ma che la convalescenza sarebbe stata lunga e piuttosto dolorosa.  
Robin stava assicurando alla madre e alle sorelle del ragazzino che avrebbero ricevuto tutto l'aiuto di cui avrebbero avuto bisogno, ma le due donne non sembravano convinte, mentre la bambina era scoppiata a piangere, stanca e spaventata, e Much cercava di consolarla.  
Allan pensò che forse avrebbe dovuto dare una mano ai suoi amici, ma Robin sembrava cavarsela benissimo e poi quelle donne erano troppo rumorose e agitate per i suoi gusti, perciò si tenne a distanza e si diresse verso la sala destinata alle guardie, insieme ai pochi soldati che non erano tornati al castello dopo aver finito il loro lavoro.  
Tirò fuori tre coppette di metallo e una moneta e li dispose davanti a sé, sorridendo ad Harold, seduto dall'altro lato del tavolo.  
\- Ehi, che ne dici di raddoppiare la tua paga? È facile, devi solo indovinare sotto quale coppetta è nascosta la moneta.  
Harold sorrise e annuì, osservando le coppette, mosse dalle abili mani di Allan. Quando si fermarono, Harold allungò una mano per indicarne una e Allan sorrise, fingendo di essere dispiaciuto per lui.  
\- Mi dispiace… - Iniziò a dire, poi sgranò gli occhi nel vedere che effettivamente sotto la coppetta c'era una moneta. Allan la guardò, incredulo e sbirciò velocemente all'interno della manica della divisa, dove era sicuro di averla fatta sparire poco prima.  
Harold scoppiò a ridere nel vedere la sua confusione.  
\- Non prendertela, è un bel gioco, ma devi fare attenzione che la tua vittima non conosca il trucco. Tu hai fatto sparire la moneta e io l'ho fatta riapparire.  
Allan ridacchiò.  
\- Senza rancore, vero? Chi te lo ha insegnato?  
\- Sir Guy.  
\- Gisborne? Però, non lo avrei mai immaginato.  
\- Già, ha sorpreso anche me. Però figurati, non aveva mai sentito parlare della stalla di Northwell…  
Allan ridacchiò.  
\- Possibile? - Guardò il soldato, curioso. - Com'è lavorare per Gisborne? Non ti invidio molto, se devo essere sincero.  
\- Sir Guy non è male, è una brava persona. Il problema è che lavorando per lui dobbiamo eseguire gli ordini dello sceriffo. - Disse Harold, abbassando la voce. - E ce la passeremmo molto meglio senza tutti i problemi che ci create.  
Allan alzò le spalle.  
\- Non è colpa nostra se voi lavorate per qualcuno che opprime il popolo e impicca la gente. Avevo un fratello e lo sceriffo lo ha fatto uccidere.  
\- Mi dispiace, davvero, ma molti di noi non hanno tante altre prospettive: possiamo scegliere tra lavorare al castello o morire di fame, noi e le nostre famiglie.  
Allan annuì. Alla fine le guardie come Harold non erano tanto diverse dai fuorilegge o dai contadini dei villaggi, tutti vittime della miseria e succubi delle ingiustizie dello sceriffo.  
\- Beh, visto che siamo qui, che ne dici di vedere che vino c'è nelle cantine di Locksley?  
  
Marian si lasciò sfuggire un verso di frustrazione e colpì il piano del tavolo col palmo della mano, facendo sobbalzare la coppa di vino che vi si trovava e versando qualche goccia sul tavolo.  
\- Padre, dovete darmi ascolto stavolta!  
Sir Edward scosse la testa e immerse il cucchiaio nella zuppa, rivolgendo alla figlia uno sguardo ostinato.  
\- Non ho intenzione di lasciare la mia casa, Marian.  
La ragazza lanciò uno sguardo a Guy, come per richiedere il suo sostegno e Gisborne le rivolse uno sguardo infelice. Sir Edward lo aveva trattato con gelida cortesia sin da quando lui e Marian erano arrivati a Knighton, rivolgendogli la parola solo quando era strettamente necessario e ignorandolo come se non fosse esistito per il resto del tempo.  
\- A Locksley sareste il benvenuto, signore. Marian è preoccupata per la vostra salute, avervi vicino la rassicurerebbe molto.  
\- Se mia figlia vuole starmi vicina, può tornare a Knighton ogni volta che lo desidera.  
\- Padre! La mia casa è a Locksley ora.  
\- La mia è qui, invece, e non intendo cambiare le cose.  
\- Ma non state bene! Chi si prenderà cura di voi?!  
\- Sono abbastanza anziano per cavarmela da solo.  
Guy osservò Marian: la ragazza era irritata, aveva le lacrime agli occhi e sembrava sul punto di esplodere. Le prese una mano con tenerezza e vi premette le labbra, poi la guardò.  
\- Marian, potresti prepararmi un infuso di erbe come quello di Thornton?  
La ragazza lo fissò, preoccupata, notando che il marito non aveva mangiato quasi nulla.  
\- Hai ancora mal di stomaco, Guy?  
\- Solo un leggero malessere, niente di serio.  
Marian gli sfiorò la guancia con una carezza e si affrettò verso la cucina.  
Una volta rimasti soli, sir Edward guardò Guy, sprezzante.  
\- Il cibo di Knighton vi è indigesto, sir Guy?  
Gisborne spinse da parte il piatto e si sporse in avanti, fissando il suocero con uno sguardo duro.  
\- Voglio essere chiaro con voi, sir Edward. Marian è preoccupata per voi e vorrebbe starvi vicina. A Locksley. Ora avete due scelte: fare contenta vostra figlia e venire di vostra spontanea volontà, oppure posso chiamare le mie guardie e farvi portare a Locksley con la forza. Vi assicuro che in un modo o nell'altro voi questa notte dormirete nella mia casa, scegliete voi come, signore.  
Edward lo guardò con odio.  
\- Quella non è mai stata e non sarà mai la vostra casa, appartiene a Robin!  
Guy lo fissò con uno sguardo vuoto, privo di emozioni.  
\- Pensate di me quello che volete, sir Edward, ma dovreste tenere in considerazione i sentimenti di Marian. Vostra figlia tiene molto a voi, di certo non vorrebbe vedere questo…  
\- E quindi dovrei diventare vostro prigioniero a Locksley?  
\- No, ovviamente no! Avreste la stessa libertà che avete a Knighton. Se lo desiderate potete organizzare i vostri orari per evitarmi, sinceramente non mi importa, a me basta solo che Marian sia felice.  
\- Allora non avreste dovuto sposarla! - Sbottò l'anziano lord, poi si rese conto di aver esagerato e guardò Guy con timore, aspettandosi che l'altro lo colpisse.  
Invece Gisborne sospirò, passandosi una mano sul viso.  
\- No, forse non avrei dovuto permetterle di legarsi a me, non finché la situazione è questa, ma vi giuro che non l'ho mai forzata. Marian ha preso ogni sua decisione in piena libertà.  
\- Come posso credervi quando non vi fate scrupolo a minacciare me?  
\- Se ve lo avessi chiesto con gentilezza, mi avreste dato ascolto? Amo Marian con tutto il mio cuore, questo posso giurarvelo su tutto quello che volete, e desidero solo che possa essere felice. E se per la sua serenità lei ha bisogno che voi viviate a Locksley con noi, sono pronto a portarvi lì di peso, se necessario.  
Sir Edward lo guardò attentamente, fissandolo negli occhi.  
\- In voi c'è ancora qualche residuo di onore, sir Guy?  
Guy arrossì a quella domanda perché sapeva che lavorando per lo sceriffo si era spesso prestato a compiere azioni vergognose e disonorevoli e che suo padre si sarebbe vergognato di lui.  
\- Lo spero, signore.  
\- Allora giurate su ciò che avete di più caro che non farete mai del male a mia figlia.  
\- Ve lo giuro sulla memoria di mia madre. - Disse Guy, in tono solenne.  
\- La stessa madre che avete ucciso?  
Guy impallidì.  
\- Amavo mia madre. - Disse a bassa voce e sir Edward lo guardò con disprezzo.  
\- Se questo è il modo con cui dimostrate il vostro amore, non mi rassicurate affatto sulla sicurezza di mia figlia.  
Marian tornò in quel momento con l'infuso di erbe e spostò lo sguardo dal padre al marito, preoccupata: Guy era bianco in volto e sembrava teso e agitato, mentre sir Edward era furioso e aveva un colorito malsano.  
La ragazza si avvicinò al marito e gli porse la ciotola, soffermandosi per un attimo a sfiorargli la fronte con la mano.  
\- Come ti senti? Sei pallido.  
Guy prese l'infuso e ne bevve un sorso, faticando a mandarlo giù. Le parole di sir Edward lo avevano colpito duramente e si sentiva debole e nauseato, ma si concentrò sulla ciotola per non essere costretto a spiegare il suo turbamento a Marian.  
Cosa avrebbe detto sua moglie se avesse conosciuto la verità? Sarebbe ancora riuscita a guardarlo in faccia se avesse saputo che aveva ucciso i suoi genitori?  
Guy non ricordava di averle già confessato quel segreto nel delirio della febbre quando era stato ferito e aveva il terrore che sir Edward potesse raccontarle quello che era successo quasi venti anni prima.  
Sentiva lo sguardo dell'anziano lord su di lui e rabbrividì. Marian lo sentì tremare e gli accarezzò i capelli, dolcemente.  
Sir Edward spostava lo sguardo da lui alla figlia, accigliato. Non riusciva a capire come fosse possibile, ma era chiaro che Marian si fosse affezionata a Gisborne e che non avrebbe accettato i suoi consigli di tenersi alla larga da lui. Aveva paura per la sua incolumità e desiderava soltanto di poterla proteggere, ma sapeva di non avere né il potere né la forza per farlo. Con un sospiro capì che doveva rassegnarsi, che non aveva altra scelta se non piegarsi alla richiesta della figlia.  
\- Marian, se ci tieni così tanto, verrò a Locksley per qualche giorno. - Disse.  
La ragazza corse ad abbracciarlo con un grido di gioia, mentre Guy lo fissò, stupito per quel cambiamento improvviso. Sir Edward lo guardò, oltre la spalla della figlia e Gisborne rabbrividì nel leggervi l'odio del vecchio lord.  
Era contento per Marian perché sarebbe stata più tranquilla nell'avere vicino suo padre, ma sapeva che per lui non sarebbe stata una convivenza facile.  
  
Guy aiutò Marian a scendere dal carro, poi porse una mano a sir Edward, ma l'uomo non la prese e scese da solo, a fatica, appoggiandosi poi al braccio della figlia ed entrando in casa insieme a lei.  
Marian si girò verso il marito, lanciandogli uno sguardo di scusa e Guy le sorrise.  
Gisborne li lasciò andare avanti per dare modo a Marian di mostrare la casa e la sua stanza al padre senza la sua presenza a creare disagio e si attardò per un po' nelle stalle, poi rientrò e si fermò nella sala delle guardie per mangiare qualcosa prima di ritirarsi per la notte.  
Ora che la tensione era sfumata, Guy si sentiva affamato e ordinò a Thornton di fargli portare lì un pasto leggero.  
I soldati sonnecchiavano accanto al fuoco, approfittando di quella sala più calda e comoda rispetto agli alloggi del castello e Guy lanciò uno sguardo perplesso ai due ancora svegli che stavano giocando a dadi in un angolo. Uno era Harold, l'altro uno dei compagni di Robin Hood, quello insolente che chiamavano Allan.  
Guy sedette al loro stesso tavolo e si rivolse al fuorilegge.  
\- Che ci fai ancora qui? Pensavo che ormai foste tornati nella foresta.  
\- Non per fare lo spiritoso, ma stanotte fa troppo freddo per passarla all'addiaccio se posso farne a meno. Spero che non sia un problema se fingo di essere una delle tue guardie ancora per un po', Giz. - Il giovane alzò un boccale di vino, con un sorriso sfrontato. - A proposito, questo vino non è affatto male.  
Guy notò la piccola botte da cui era stato spillato e che il fuorilegge doveva aver aperto da qualche tempo perché aveva le guance rosse ed era già piuttosto brillo.  
\- Allora devi fare i complimenti a Hood, era già nelle cantine di Locksley quando sono arrivato qui.  
Harold lanciò uno sguardo preoccupato al suo superiore, temendo di incorrere nella sua ira per essersi preso quella libertà, ma Gisborne si limitò a prendere un boccale e glielo porse, chiedendogli di riempirlo per lui.  
Harold obbedì e Guy bevve un sorso, ammettendo con se stesso che in effetti Robin Hood aveva buon gusto in fatto di vini. Allan e Harold lo stavano guardando, un po' imbarazzati e Guy accennò ai dadi sul tavolo.  
\- Non ti starai facendo imbrogliare da lui? - Chiese ad Harold e il giovane scosse la testa.  
\- No, sir Guy, stavolta conosco bene le regole, non è la prima volta che gioco.  
\- Però stai perdendo. - Disse Guy, notando le poche monete davanti al soldato e la pila molto più alta in possesso di Allan.  
\- Sono abile, Giz, nessun imbroglio, solo fortuna ed esperienza. - Disse il fuorilegge, un po' sulla difensiva.  
Guy prese i dadi e li soppesò nel palmo della mano, poi sogghignò lentamente.  
\- Mi piacerebbe verificare questa teoria.  
Allan e Harold lo fissarono, un po' stupiti, poi Allan alzò le spalle, con un sorriso.  
\- Perché no, Giz? Se hai voglia di perdere un po' di soldi non sarò io a impedirtelo.  



	30. To Be Forgiven

Quando Marian uscì dalla stanza del padre, era notte inoltrata. Sir Edward era stanco e agitato e, dopo il viaggio per raggiungere Locksley, la febbre che lo tormentava da giorni era salita ancora.  
Marian era rimasta con lui per sistemare le sue cose nello stesso modo in cui erano disposte a Knighton e poi gli aveva portato un pasto leggero e digeribile e preparato le medicine che gli erano state lasciate da Matilda dopo che lo aveva visitato.  
Lei e suo padre avevano parlato a lungo e sir Edward l'aveva interrogata su Guy, chiaramente preoccupato che il marito avesse potuto minacciarla o trattarla male. Marian aveva fatto tutto il possibile per convincerlo di essere rimasta con Guy per sua libera scelta e di essere contenta di quel matrimonio, ma non era certa di essere riuscita nel suo intento.  
Quando lo aveva lasciato perché potesse riposare, sir Edward era ancora molto maldisposto nei confronti di Guy.  
Marian sospirò, stanca e scoraggiata: riuscire a mantenere la pace in casa sarebbe stato difficile.  
Era grata a Guy per essersi tenuto in disparte in quel primo momento, ma era anche preoccupata per lui: dopo la distruzione della bottega della vasaia era stato male e anche a Knighton lo aveva visto pallido e turbato.  
Si affacciò rapidamente alla porta della loro camera da letto, ma la stanza era vuota e Guy non era lì. Marian scese al piano di sotto per cercarlo e, passando davanti alla sala delle guardie, lo vide seduto davanti al camino a fissare il fuoco con aria malinconica, mentre intorno a lui gli altri soldati erano addormentati, stesi a terra e avvolti nelle coperte o seduti ai tavoli con la testa appoggiata alle braccia.  
Uno di loro russava sonoramente e Marian si stupì di riconoscere Allan, immerso in un sonno profondo e appoggiato alla spalla di Harold, anche lui addormentato.  
Guy si voltò nel sentire i passi di Marian e si alzò in piedi, sorridendole. Le andò incontro, vacillando leggermente e si appoggiò a uno dei tavoli per riprendere l'equilibrio.  
\- Stai bene, Guy?  
Gisborne annuì, un po' rosso in viso.  
\- Il vino di Locksley è un po' più forte di quello che pensavo.  
\- Sei ubriaco? - Chiese Marian, un po' preoccupata.  
\- Solo un po'. Di sicuro meno di loro due. - Disse accennando ad Allan e Harold, con un sorriso divertito.  
\- Eri con loro?  
\- Già. Allan credeva di essere bravo a imbrogliare ai dadi, ma credo che la prossima volta ci penserà due volte prima di sfidarmi. - Guy aveva parlato in tono soddisfatto e aveva fatto tintinnare un sacchetto pieno di monete e Marian sorrise, pensando che era la prima volta che lo vedeva divertito e rilassato dopo aver passato del tempo con altre persone.  
\- Hai mangiato qualcosa?  
\- Sì, Thornton ci ha portato cibo in abbondanza. Non pensavo che qualcuno potesse mangiare così tanto… - Guy guardò Allan, con un sorriso divertito. - Viene da chiedersi se Hood gli dia da mangiare.  
\- Nella foresta non c'è molto cibo a disposizione. - Disse Marian, con un leggero tono di rimprovero. - E quello che hanno spesso lo danno ai poveri che altrimenti non sopravviverebbero all'inverno, non mi sorprende che non mangino in abbondanza. Non dovresti biasimarlo perché sfrutta l'occasione quando gli si presenta.  
Guy annuì. Sapeva bene cosa significasse avere fame.  
\- Non lo biasimo. Se lo facessi lo avrei buttato fuori e mandato a raggiungere Hood nella foresta la prima volta che mi ha chiamato “Giz”.  
Marian sorrise tra sé al pensiero che Guy si fosse divertito a passare una serata in compagnia del fuorilegge e del soldato. Per chiunque altro passare del tempo a bere e a giocare a dadi sarebbe stato normale, un modo abbastanza banale di trascorrere una serata, ma era chiaro che per Guy era una novità, una volta tanto piacevole.  
Lei non amava molto vedere gli effetti del vino in un uomo, ma non criticò il marito per aver bevuto troppo, dopo una giornata tanto orribile non le dispiaceva che fosse riuscito a rilassarsi in qualche modo.  
\- Sei stanco? Forse dovremmo andare a dormire.  
Guy la prese per mano.  
\- Ti va di uscire un po', prima? Un po' di aria fresca mi schiarirà le idee.  
La ragazza era esausta, ma annuì, seguendolo fuori dal maniero.  
Camminarono per un po' tenendosi per mano, in silenzio, ma senza imbarazzo. Semplicemente non c'era bisogno di parlare e di spezzare la quiete di quella notte tanto serena.  
Marian era stata preoccupata per il padre e per la situazione in cui si trovavano tutti loro, ma in quel momento si sentiva tranquilla e un po' emozionata, come una qualunque fanciulla che si trovasse a passeggiare sotto le stelle con l'uomo che amava.  
Guy notò un carro pieno di fieno, pronto per essere portato al mercato la mattina dopo, e vi salì con un balzo un po' goffo, invitandola a imitarlo.  
Marian ridacchiò mentre si raccoglieva le gonne per arrampicarsi sul pianale del carro. Guy la abbracciò all'improvviso e la trascinò giù, facendola cadere nella paglia e lei si dibatté, ridendo e costellandogli il viso di piccoli baci, mentre cercava di districarsi dal suo abbraccio impetuoso.  
Alla fine si trovarono stesi fianco a fianco sulla paglia, le mani strettamente intrecciate e osservarono insieme le stelle che costellavano il cielo.  
Faceva freddo, ma il corpo di Guy era caldo e forte e la paglia li avvolgeva, scaldandoli come una coperta e Marian era perfettamente a suo agio tra le braccia del marito.  
\- Marian?  
La voce di Guy era un sussurro caldo e vibrante di emozione e la ragazza cercò di guardarlo in faccia, ma era troppo buio per vedere la sua espressione.  
\- Guy. - Rispose piano, cercando di mettere nelle tre lettere del suo nome tutta la tenerezza che provava in quel momento.  
\- Non permetterò mai a nessuno di farti del male. A nessuno.  
La ragazza sorrise e chiuse gli occhi, tranquilla nel rifugio sicuro delle sue braccia.  
\- Lo so.  
  
Guy si svegliò poco più tardi con un brivido di freddo e per un attimo si guardò intorno, confuso nel ritrovarsi all'aperto e sprofondato in un mucchio di paglia che gli pungeva la pelle, ma si tranquillizzò subito nel sentire il calore di Marian tra le sue braccia.  
La svegliò con un bacio e la ragazza si alzò a sedere, strofinandosi gli occhi.  
\- Ci siamo addormentati qui?  
Gisborne le sorrise con aria complice.  
\- Già.  
Marian rabbrividì e tornò a stringersi a lui.  
\- Fa freddo.  
\- Andiamo a letto prima di ammalarci. - Suggerì Guy e fece per sollevarla tra le braccia, ma si fermò con un sospiro, ricordandosi che non ne aveva la forza. Invece le porse la mano. - Vieni.  
Marian gli passò un braccio intorno alla vita e lo tenne abbracciato mentre rientravano in casa. Sulla soglia si fermò a guardarlo alla luce tenue che proveniva dal camino della sala grande: Guy aveva i vestiti in disordine e i capelli arruffati e sembrava stanco e pallido, ma i suoi occhi la guardavano con amore, come se al mondo per lui non contasse altro se non lei.  
D'impulso, lo spinse contro lo stipite della porta e lo baciò con tanta passione da lasciare entrambi tremanti e senza fiato. Salirono le scale in fretta, ridendo e continuando a inciampare sui gradini perché non riuscivano a smettere di baciarsi e alla fine crollarono insieme sul letto.  
Per quella notte il resto del mondo aveva smesso di esistere.  
  
Guy aprì gli occhi verso l'alba, svegliato dal bisogno di urinare. Lanciò uno sguardo a Marian, profondamente addormentata e si affrettò a usare il vaso da notte, cercando di non svegliarla, poi si lavò le mani e si bagnò il viso con l'acqua gelida del catino.  
Il vino che aveva bevuto la sera prima gli aveva lasciato un leggero mal di testa e una vaga sensazione di nausea, ma soprattutto si sentiva stanco, tanto esausto da desiderare soltanto di dormire per tutto il giorno, ma incapace di farlo per i sogni agitati e gli incubi che lo turbavano.  
Se fosse tornato a letto, lo sapeva, avrebbe continuato a girarsi nel sonno, tormentato dai brutti sogni che sicuramente lo avrebbero raggiunto e avrebbe finito per disturbare il sonno di Marian.  
Prese una coperta e andò a sedersi accanto al camino con un sospiro.  
_Perché sono così debole?_  
Anche da bambino quando qualcosa lo angosciava, Guy faticava a prendere sonno oppure dormiva male, terrorizzato dagli incubi finché non crollava in un sonno sfinito e profondo e allora era anche peggio perché poi spesso non riusciva a svegliarsi in tempo e finiva per bagnare il letto, con gran divertimento di Isabella che poi passava buona parte della giornata a prenderlo in giro per quel motivo.  
Guy ingoiava le lacrime e pensava che almeno lei era fortunata a non dover vedere tutte le notti ciò che tormentava lui: suo padre che andava via, che partiva per la guerra e che moriva lontano da casa, ogni notte in un modo diverso ma sempre orribile, e che lo lasciava solo, con la responsabilità troppo grande di badare a sua madre e a sua sorella.  
Crescendo, per fortuna aveva smesso di bagnare il letto, ma gli incubi erano rimasti, sempre pronti a tormentare il suo sonno ogni volta che qualcosa lo preoccupava o lo spaventava.  
Dopo la morte dei suoi genitori, non lo avevano più abbandonato e Vaisey aveva contribuito enormemente ad aumentarli, ma da quando aveva iniziato a lavorare per lui, Guy aveva iniziato ad accettarli come una specie di penitenza per le cose che faceva durante il giorno.  
Una volta, quando era più giovane, gli era capitato di accennarne allo sceriffo e Vaisey lo aveva trattato come uno sciocco, dicendogli che era la sua stupida umanità a provocargli quegli incubi e che avrebbe dovuto liberarsi di quella debolezza se voleva diventare un uomo di valore.  
Gli incubi erano rimasti e anche la sua coscienza, anche se sarebbe stato tanto più semplice non averne una.  
Il giorno prima Marian gli aveva detto che lei non considerava un difetto la sua umanità, anzi, che lo rendeva più caro al suo cuore e quelle parole erano una grande consolazione per lui.  
Appoggiato allo schienale della poltrona, con la coperta avvolta intorno al corpo e il fuoco che scoppiettava nel camino, Guy sentiva il sonno che tornava a reclamarlo e chiuse gli occhi, aggrappandosi al pensiero di Marian nella speranza di tenere lontani gli incubi.  
  
_Era nella casa della sua infanzia ed era tornato bambino. Sentiva il fruscio dei rami del melo che picchiettavano contro la finestra, un tempo un rumore tanto familiare e mai più sentito dopo l'incendio._  
_Chissà se anche l'albero era bruciato insieme alla casa, pensò, distaccandosi per un attimo dal sogno, oppure se aveva continuato a prosperare sulle ceneri della loro casa. Chissà se altri mani di bambini avevano colto quelle mele rosse e mature o se l'albero era rimasto carico di frutti, abbandonato come le terre su cui cresceva._  
_Ma in quel momento era lì, fuori dalla finestra, coi rami nodosi che strusciavano contro le imposte. Nel lettuccio accanto al suo, poteva sentire il respiro tranquillo di Isabella, i piccoli versi che accompagnavano i suoi sogni felici di bambina._  
_Lui invece si era alzato di scatto, tastando le lenzuola con la mano per controllare che fossero asciutte e aveva respirato di sollievo nel constatare che almeno per quella notte l'umiliazione gli era stata risparmiata._  
_Scese dal letto a piedi nudi, le assi di legno del pavimento ruvide e tiepide sotto i suoi passi e si affacciò alla porta della camera che condivideva con la sorella. Presto Isabella sarebbe diventata troppo grande per dormire insieme a lui e allora avrebbero avuto camere separate._  
_Guy non sapeva se esserne felice oppure no: senza Isabella nella stessa stanza, nessuno avrebbe riso di lui per un lenzuolo bagnato, ma la presenza innocente della sorella gli sarebbe mancata e lo avrebbe fatto sentire più solo del solito._  
_Alzò lo sguardo sentendo i passi familiari della madre che salivano le scale e Ghislaine lo raggiunse poco dopo._  
_\- Non dormi, Guy?_  
_Scosse la testa in silenzio, emozionato nel rivederla dopo tanti anni dalla sua morte e allo stesso tempo preoccupato, nel sogno, di venire sgridato per essere ancora sveglio._  
_\- Non posso, maman._  
_Ghislaine lo guardò e lentamente la sua espressione affettuosa si trasformò in delusione e profonda tristezza._  
_\- Non ne dubito, Guy. Come potresti dormire dopo quello che hai fatto?_  
_\- Non ho fatto nulla di male, maman…_  
_\- Non mentire. Hai appiccato il fuoco._  
_\- Non volevo, ti giuro che non volevo…_  
_\- Ma lo hai fatto._  
_Gisborne guardò con orrore i capelli della madre, che iniziavano ad accendersi di mille fiammelle. Un attimo dopo era avvolta dal fuoco, la pelle che si anneriva e ricopriva di bolle mentre gli occhi tristi e accusatori continuavano a fissarlo, umidi di lacrime._  
_Guy gridò di terrore nel vederla bruciare e quella visione divenne ancora più terribile perché tra le fiamme vedeva balenare immagini di sua madre e immagini di Marian, anche lei divorata dal fuoco._  
_\- No! No! Ho giurato di proteggervi! Di prendermi cura di voi!_  
_Si gettò in avanti, cercando di spegnere il fuoco con le mani, ignorando il dolore, ma le fiamme continuavano a bruciare…_  
  
\- Guy! Guy!  
Marian lo afferrò per le braccia e lo scosse, tirandolo indietro con tutte le sue forze, cercando di svegliarlo da quell'incubo tremendo.  
Gli gettò addosso un po' dell'acqua della brocca e fu solo allora che Gisborne sembrò tornare un po' in sé. Era inginocchiato a terra accanto al camino e la guardò ansimando.  
\- Marian? Marian, stai bene?  
La ragazza scoppiò a piangere e lo prese tra le braccia, accarezzandolo con tenerezza.  
\- Calmati, ti prego, calmati. Era un sogno, solo un incubo…  
Guy si appoggiò a lei, tremando.  
\- Sembrava vero. Sembrava così reale… Stavi bruciando e non riuscivo a spegnere il fuoco…  
Marian gli prese una mano con cautela, singhiozzando, e la baciò piano, sul dorso.  
Guy pensò confusamente che faceva male e si sentiva stordito, come quando era stato malato.  
\- È per questo che lo hai fatto? Cercavi di salvarmi?  
\- Fatto cosa?  
Marian lo tenne stretto e gli baciò la fronte, con dolcezza.  
\- Le tue mani, Guy, ti sei scottato. Quando mi sono svegliata stavi cercando di spegnere il fuoco del camino a mani nude…  
Gisborne si guardò i palmi, arrossati e pieni di vesciche e rabbrividì.  
Marian lo prese per un polso e lo aiutò ad alzarsi da terra, guidandolo fino al letto, dove lo fece sedere. Si asciugò gli occhi e accarezzò il viso del marito, cercando di rassicurarlo.  
\- Non preoccuparti, fanno male, ma non mi sembrano scottature gravi. Stai calmo e andrà tutto bene.  
Si affrettò a riempire il catino di acqua fredda e pulita e lo mise sulle ginocchia di Guy, aiutandolo a immergervi le mani scottate. Gisborne sussultò e si lasciò sfuggire un gemito al contatto con l'acqua gelida, ma a poco a poco il freddo iniziò ad attenuare il dolore.  
Marian si affrettò a scendere al piano di sotto, svegliò Harold e Allan scuotendoli senza troppi riguardi e spedì entrambi i giovani a cercare Matilda, mentre lei ordinava a Thornton di preparare bende pulite e di far bollire dell'acqua.  
Si affrettò a tornare da Guy e lo trovò nella stessa posizione in cui lo aveva lasciato, immobile, ma scosso da un tremito.  
La ragazza prese la coperta dal letto e gliela mise sulle spalle, poi versò un po' di vino in una coppa e sedette sul letto accanto a lui, accostandogliela alle labbra.  
\- Riesci a berne un po'? - Chiese piano e Guy si sforzò di mandarne giù un sorso.  
Marian gli massaggiò la schiena, con delicatezza, per scaldarlo, finché non vide tornare un po' di colore sulle sue guance.  
\- Matilda sarà qui tra poco, ma non è nulla di serio, vedrai.  
Guy soffocò un singhiozzo, chinando il viso per nasconderle la sua agitazione.  
\- No, nulla di serio, sto solo diventando pazzo.  
\- Non dire sciocchezze, ora. Chiunque avrebbe avuto gli incubi dopo una giornata come quella di oggi.  
\- E avrebbero cercato di gettarsi nel camino acceso per questo?  
\- Stavi sognando, non lo hai fatto di certo di proposito.  
Guy non disse nulla e Marian lo baciò sulle labbra, con amore.  
\- Ascolta, Guy, può succedere e non c'è nulla di male. Mio padre mi ha raccontato di quello che ho fatto io quando è morta mia madre… All'inizio non riuscivo a crederci, vedevo la sua stanza vuota e pensavo che sarebbe tornata, poi un giorno ho guardato il ricamo che aveva lasciato a metà e ho pensato che non lo avrebbe più finito, che sarebbe rimasto così per sempre. È stato solo in quel momento che ho capito che era veramente morta, che non sarebbe più tornata. Quella sera ho pianto tutte le lacrime che non avevo versato fino ad allora e mi sono addormentata piangendo. Mio padre mi ha ritrovata in cucina la mattina dopo mentre cercavo di cucinare il dolce che la mamma ci faceva sempre alla domenica… Quando mi ha chiesto cosa stessi facendo, non ho saputo rispondere, ero mezza addormentata e avevo fatto tutto senza rendermene conto: avevo preso la farina, rotto le uova, preparato l'impasto, tutto in una specie di sonno. Mio padre dice che il risultato era praticamente immangiabile, ma quel giorno lui aveva fatto finta di apprezzarlo, dicendomi che doveva essere il modo della mamma di farci sentire ancora una volta il suo amore per noi.  
Gisborne alzò gli occhi su di lei per un attimo e li riabbassò subito.  
\- Tu… tu non hai ucciso tua madre. - Disse in un sussurro, aspettandosi che Marian si allontanasse da lui, ma la ragazza non si mosse.  
\- Me lo avevi già detto, ma come è successo?  
Guy la guardò, allibito.  
\- Te lo avevo già detto?  
\- Quando avevi la febbre alta. Hai detto che volevi confessarmi il tuo peccato più grave e hai detto di aver ucciso i tuoi genitori.  
\- Davvero? Perché sei rimasta, se lo sapevi?  
\- Li amavi?  
\- Sì.  
\- Allora non li hai uccisi di proposito.  
\- No! Ma sono stato io ad appiccare il fuoco che li ha bruciati. Sono state queste mani. Sembra giusto che ora siano loro a bruciare… Hood lo troverebbe giusto…  
\- Che c'entra Robin?  
\- Nella casa c'era anche suo padre. Ho ucciso anche lui.  
Marian lo guardò, ricordandosi delle parole di suo padre, piene di disprezzo nei confronti di Guy e si rese conto che nemmeno suo marito si era mai perdonato per quello che era successo, in qualunque modo fossero andate le cose.  
\- Raccontami tutto. - Sussurrò.  
E Guy lo fece.  
  
Matilda arrivò a Locksley quando il sole era già alto, affannata, e si scusò dicendo che aveva dovuto assistere a un parto difficile.  
Harold la accompagnò fino alla camera di Guy e la donna entrò, con un passo deciso.  
Gisborne e Marian erano seduti sul letto, vicini e abbracciati e la ragazza lo confortava amorevolmente, mentre lui era pallido e aveva gli occhi umidi e arrossati, come se avesse pianto.  
\- Allora, cosa è successo, stavolta? Qualcuno ha deciso di usarti ancora come bersaglio?  
\- No. - Disse Guy, con una specie di mugugno e Marian ampliò il concetto per lui.  
\- Guy si è scottato col fuoco del camino.  
\- Ha dimenticato che esistono gli attizzatoi? - Chiese Matilda, sarcastica, iniziando a esaminargli le mani.  
\- No, uno dei miei gioielli preferiti era caduto tra le braci e lui lo ha ripreso prima che si rovinasse.  
Guy lanciò un'occhiata stupita alla ragazza, ma Matilda non se ne accorse e continuò a pulire le scottature e a spalmarle con un unguento, poi gli fasciò le mani con una benda pulita.  
\- Appunto, la prossima volta usate un attizzatoio per recuperarlo, razza di sprovveduti. In ogni caso non è niente di grave, tenetele pulite e tra qualche giorno saranno guarite. Se devi usarle, coprile con quei tuoi guanti che sembrano piacerti tanto e non farci grandi sforzi. E ora smettetela di farmi perdere tempo, ho ancora molti pazienti da aiutare.  
La guaritrice se ne andò e Marian sorrise a Guy.  
\- Te lo avevo detto, no? Ora stenditi un po'.  
\- Devo andare al castello.  
\- Oggi tu non vai da nessuna parte. Ho già mandato Harold ad avvisare che non stai bene.  
\- Perché sei così gentile con me? Se vuoi andare via, fallo subito, non torturarmi!  
Marian lo abbracciò.  
\- Perché dovrei andare via?  
\- Ora conosci la verità. Perché dovresti voler restare?  
\- Eri un ragazzino, Guy! Ed è stato un incidente.  
\- Non è quello che pensa la gente. Nessuno mi ha mai perdonato per quello che ho fatto… Nemmeno io.  
Marian lo tenne stretto.  
\- Una persona lo ha fatto di sicuro.  
\- Tu?  
La ragazza scosse la testa.  
\- Io non ho nulla da perdonarti.  
\- Chi allora?  
\- Tua madre. Lei ti ha certamente perdonato.  



	31. If

Marian passò la mano tra i capelli di Guy, piano, dalla fronte fino alla nuca e poi di nuovo, con un ritmo regolare e lento. Gisborne dormiva con l'altra mano della ragazza racchiusa tra le sue, finalmente tranquillo.  
La giovane sospirò, pensando alla confessione di Guy e al senso di colpa che si portava addosso da quando era soltanto un ragazzino. Inorridiva al pensiero che la gente che avrebbe dovuto essere fedele alla sua famiglia, invece aveva cacciato lui e la sorella, trattandoli come assassini, quando invece era così chiaro che l'incendio era stato un incidente. Guy le aveva raccontato che quella stessa gente era stata sul punto di impiccarlo, un ragazzino appena quattordicenne, per un altro incidente provocato da Robin.  
Ora le era più chiaro perché tra Guy e il fuorilegge ci fosse tanto odio. Aveva sempre creduto che dipendesse principalmente da lei, dalla gelosia che i due uomini provavano l'uno nei confronti dell'altro, ma ora capiva che la situazione era molto più complessa e radicata nel passato.  
La rendeva triste anche il fatto che Guy fosse stato così sicuro che lei lo avrebbe disprezzato e allontanato una volta conosciuta la verità sul suo passato e lo sguardo incredulo che gli aveva visto negli occhi quando lo aveva rassicurato, dicendogli che non aveva alcuna intenzione di lasciarlo.  
Davvero si reputava così indegno di essere amato?  
Marian si stese accanto a lui e gli sfiorò con un bacio le mani bendate.  
Guy si mosse e aprì gli occhi, guardandola con aria assonnata.  
\- Non volevo svegliarti. - Disse la ragazza in tono di scusa e Guy le sorrise.  
\- Se ancora qui con me…  
\- Già. E non ho intenzione di andare da nessun'altra parte. Come ti senti? Fa molto male?  
Gisborne scosse la testa.  
\- Non tanto, l'unguento di Matilda ha placato molto il dolore, ma mi sento così stanco…  
\- Dormi, allora, vuol dire che ne hai bisogno. Io veglierò su di te.  
Guy allargò le braccia.  
\- Mi sento stanco, ma non ho più sonno… Vieni qui.  
Marian si raggomitolò accanto a lui, in silenzio.  
Pensò che il marito si fosse riaddormentato a dispetto delle sue parole, ma dopo un po' Guy si rivolse a lei.  
\- Dicevi sul serio prima? Davvero lo pensavi?  
\- Cosa?  
\- Che mia madre mi avrebbe perdonato…  
\- Ogni madre lo farebbe per il proprio figlio, credo. E poi ne parli sempre con tanto amore…  
Doveva essere una donna saggia e gentile, sono certa che avrebbe capito che non volevi farle del male.  
Guy annuì.  
\- Saggia e gentile… Sì, hai ragione. Lo era. Ma era anche forte e indipendente... Le saresti piaciuta.  
Marian sospirò.  
\- Vorrei poter ricordare meglio mia madre, ero ancora piccola quando morì. Non ho molte memorie di lei.  
\- Io me la ricordo.  
\- Mia madre? Davvero?  
\- Avrò avuto una decina di anni… Mia madre ci portò in visita a Knighton Hall per qualche giorno e lei fu molto gentile con me e Isabella.  
\- Non lo ricordo affatto.  
\- Non eri ancora nata. Tua madre era in attesa in quel periodo.  
\- Com'era?  
\- Ti somigliava molto, ora che ci penso. Forse lei e mia madre avrebbero potuto essere amiche, se avessero avuto più tempo…  
Marian si appoggiò al suo petto con un piccolo sospiro.  
\- Se... Che parola crudele. Serve solo a rendere tutto più triste, ti ricorda che le cose sarebbero potute andare in un modo migliore…  
\- Non sempre.  
Marian lo guardò.  
\- Cosa intendi?  
\- Cosa ne sarebbe di me _se_ tu non ci fossi? Non oso pensarci. Sei il mio unico conforto, senza di te sarei perduto.  
Marian chiuse gli occhi, avvolta dal calore del suo abbraccio. Quelle parole la preoccupavano e commuovevano perché sapeva che non era giusto essere l'unica ragione di vita di un uomo, che Guy avrebbe dovuto avere anche altri motivi per andare avanti, ma allo stesso tempo quell'amore così intenso e profondo la faceva sentire importante, l'unica stella in un cielo oscuro.  
Qualcuno bussò alla porta e Guy si alzò a sedere sul letto prima di permettere che la porta venisse aperta. Chiunque fosse, si sarebbe sentito troppo vulnerabile restando steso.  
Fu Allan ad affacciarsi alla porta, ancora vestito con la divisa delle guardie di Guy.  
\- Ancora qui? - Chiese Gisborne, con un mezzo sorriso. - Cos'è, ti sei stancato di Hood e vuoi passare al nemico?  
Allan sogghignò, entrando nella stanza con un grosso cesto in mano.  
\- Non ci contare, amico. Ho solo pensato che già che c'ero potevo approfittare della colazione.  
Guy lo guardò.  
\- E immagino che visto che ormai è mattina inoltrata non rifiuterai il pranzo prima di tornare dai tuoi amici. - Disse, in tono divertito.  
\- Cosa c'è lì? - Chiese Marian, notando il cesto.  
\- Ordini di Matilda. Prima di andare via mi ha ordinato di lasciarti riposare e di tenere lontano qualsiasi seccatore, poi è passata di nuovo poco fa e mi ha dato questo. Ha detto di portartelo e di assicurarmi che mangiassi a sufficienza e mi ha detto di riferirti che se non lo farai, poi dovrai vedertela con lei. Ora, non per fare lo spiritoso, ma se fossi in te le darei ascolto, quella non è una donna che vorrei far irritare…  
Marian ridacchiò alle parole di Allan.  
\- Sono d'accordo. Vediamo cosa c'è qui dentro. - Disse, impossessandosi del cesto.  
Guy la guardò.  
\- Non ho voce in capitolo?  
Marian scosse la testa.  
\- No. - Disse, decisa e Gisborne sorrise, divertito e segretamente compiaciuto nel vedere che qualcun altro oltre a Marian aveva a cuore la sua salute.  
Marian tolse il canovaccio che copriva il cesto e lo stese sul letto come una tovaglia, poi iniziò a disporvi sopra i cibi che toglieva dal canestro: pane morbido e nutriente, addolcito con miele e frutta secca aggiunti all'impasto, mele e grappoli d'uva in abbondanza, un involto che conteneva un pasticcio di carne ancora tiepido e un'otre pieno di vino speziato di buona qualità.  
Allan guardava a bocca aperta, e anche Guy sembrava stupito da tanta abbondanza.  
\- Come fa una guaritrice a procurarsi cibo di questa qualità?  
\- Matilda non cura solo i contadini. - Spiegò Marian. - Anche i nobili ricorrono alle sue cure e sono sempre ben disposti nei suoi confronti, specialmente quando nasce un erede maschio. Ma ora basta parlare, se Matilda ti ha fatto portare queste cose, vuol dire che ne hai bisogno per sentirti meglio.  
Guy annuì.  
Sapere che per quel giorno non avrebbe dovuto recarsi al castello e vedere lo sceriffo aveva allentato un po' l'ansia che gli stringeva lo stomaco ogni volta che pensava al suo lavoro e al suo tradimento nei confronti di Vaisey.  
Anche aver confessato a Marian la verità sulla morte dei suoi genitori gli aveva tolto un po' del peso che portava nel cuore.  
Finché non lo aveva fatto, non si era reso conto di quanto fosse stato grande il terrore che aveva provato di fronte alla certezza che anche lei lo avrebbe trattato come un assassino senza cuore, che una volta saputo quello che aveva fatto l'avrebbe persa per sempre.  
Guy non poteva perdonarsi, Marian invece lo aveva fatto e anzi, si era dispiaciuta per il suo dolore e aveva cercato di alleviarlo con la bontà della sua anima pura.  
Il solo pensiero che lei potesse capirlo era sufficiente a riempirgli gli occhi di lacrime di commozione e Guy era quasi contento di essersi ferito alle mani e avere una scusa per non andare al castello perché non sarebbe riuscito ad affrontare Vaisey quando si sentiva così fragile emotivamente.  
Lo sceriffo avrebbe sicuramente trovato il modo di fargli pagare quella sua assenza improvvisa, ma per il momento non aveva importanza, Guy era semplicemente felice di essere a casa, al sicuro e con sua moglie accanto che si prendeva cura di lui.  
Quella era una sensazione che non provava da tempo, da quando sua madre era viva e stare in quel letto comodo e caldo a mangiare cibi nutrienti e gustosi gli ricordava quei giorni della sua infanzia successivi a qualche malattia, quando iniziava a stare meglio, ma non poteva ancora uscire di casa e non aveva altro da fare che restare a letto a riposare mentre sua madre gli riservava tante piccole attenzioni per farlo sentire meglio e preparava per lui i suoi piatti preferiti per aiutarlo a riprendere le forze.v  
Era da così tanto tempo che non si sentiva amato, che aveva quasi paura di rilassarsi e abbandonarsi alle cure amorevoli di Marian, di abituarsi a quella serenità per poi vedersela sottrarre.  
La ragazza prese una mela e iniziò a sbucciarla e Guy vide la buccia formare un ricciolo che ricordava la lettera “g”. Ripensò alla stessa situazione di alcuni mesi prima, quando l'aveva invitata ad assistere al torneo di tiro con l'arco dello sceriffo e aveva tentato di corteggiarla dicendole che la buccia della mela avrebbe potuto prevedere l'iniziale del nome dell'uomo che avrebbe sposato.  
In quell'occasione Marian aveva spezzato la buccia prima che potesse assomigliare a qualsiasi lettera e lui ci era rimasto male. Poi, più tardi si era ferita nello sbucciare il frutto e solo in quel momento Guy si rese conto che doveva averlo fatto di proposito per nascondere la ferita che lui stesso aveva inferto al Guardiano Notturno.  
D'impulso le prese il polso e la ragazza si lasciò cadere il coltello di mano per la sorpresa, e Guy le tirò su la manica a scoprire la cicatrice sull'avambraccio. L'aveva già vista sulla sua pelle, ma non aveva mai realizzato che era stato lui a ferirla.  
Guardò quel segno pallido e sottile e pensò che era molto simile a quella che Robin Hood aveva inferto a lui in Terra Santa e che aveva segnato il suo braccio finché lo sceriffo non aveva usato l'acido per cancellare cicatrice e tatuaggio.  
Poteva ancora sentire il morso della lama nella carne, il dolore pulsante della ferita e inorridì al pensiero di averlo inferto alla donna che amava.  
Chinò il viso a baciare la cicatrice sul braccio di Marian, rattristato e pentito.  
\- Mi dispiace. - Sussurrò e Marian lo guardò, capendo immediatamente il motivo di quel turbamento. Riabbassò la manica con un sorriso e gli accarezzò il viso con tenerezza.  
\- Sapevo i rischi a cui andavo incontro e tu stavi facendo il tuo dovere. Non pensarci più. Del resto anche tu porti il segno della mia avventatezza.  
Allan si schiarì la voce, un po' perplesso e imbarazzato davanti a quella scena. Più tempo passava dalle parti di Locksley e più Gisborne diventava un mistero ai suoi occhi, diverso da quello che appariva agli occhi della gente e dal diavolo crudele dipinto dalle parole di Robin.  
Il fuorilegge non lo avrebbe mai creduto, ma la sera prima si era divertito a giocare a dadi con Harold e con Gisborne, specialmente dopo un po', quando il vino aveva reso il cavaliere nero un po' meno serio di come appariva di solito. Allan si chiedeva come facesse a conoscere certi trucchi nel gioco e come fosse riuscito a battere un truffatore esperto come lui. Dubitava che fosse stato lo sceriffo a istruirlo in certe cose, anche se effettivamente avrebbe potuto immaginare benissimo Vaisey mentre raggirava qualche sprovveduto.  
Con Marian invece Gisborne cambiava completamente e anche un cieco avrebbe capito quanto fosse innamorato della moglie. Allan era dispiaciuto per Robin, ovviamente, ma secondo lui per tutti loro era molto più vantaggioso che Marian avesse scelto Gisborne.  
Restando al suo fianco, la ragazza avrebbe portato il cavaliere ad allontanarsi dallo sceriffo e a non costituire più una minaccia per i fuorilegge. E tra l'altro anche lei sembrava piuttosto coinvolta in quel matrimonio: se non si era ancora innamorata di Gisborne, non doveva essere poi così lontana dal farlo.  
\- Se la mia presenza non è più necessaria, io andrei… - Disse, lanciando uno sguardo di rimpianto al cibo di Matilda.  
Sia Marian che Guy sussultarono nel sentire la sua voce e alzarono su di lui un'identica espressione di sorpresa che rivelava chiaramente che entrambi si erano dimenticati della sua presenza.  
Allan ridacchiò scuotendo la testa e si avviò alla porta.  
Marian e Guy si scambiarono uno sguardo divertito e Gisborne lo chiamò, fermandolo a pochi passi dalla soglia.  
\- Dove credi di andare?  
\- Torno nella foresta, dagli altri.  
\- Non così in fretta.  
Allan lo guardò, allarmato dal tono serio di Gisborne e rimproverandosi perché non avrebbe dovuto sottovalutare quello che fino a pochi giorni prima era stato un nemico temibile.  
\- Ormai mi staranno aspettando…  
\- Non posso permetterti di andartene così.  
Allan deglutì, iniziando a preoccuparsi seriamente e chiedendosi cosa ne sarebbe stato di lui. Di certo Marian non gli avrebbe permesso di fargli del male, non avrebbe lasciato che Gisborne lo arrestasse… Ma poi pensò che la ragazza era rimasta a guardare mentre bruciavano il mulino e la casa di Rebecca…  
Marian scoppiò a ridere, dando una lieve gomitata a Guy.  
\- Ora smettila, non vedi che lo hai spaventato?  
Le labbra di Gisborne si incresparono in un sorriso divertito e si rivolse ad Allan.  
\- Non penserai che io e Marian possiamo mangiare tutta questa roba da soli? Credo che Matilda stia cercando di venderci qualche medicina per il mal di pancia…  
Allan lo fissò, allibito.  
\- Mi stavi prendendo in giro?  
\- Ci sono riuscito direi. - Disse Guy, soddisfatto e accennò al cibo. - Coraggio, serviti pure.  
Il giovane riprese in fretta la sua sfrontatezza e si sedette sul bordo del letto, come se quella situazione fosse perfettamente normale per lui, poi prese un grappolo d'uva e ne staccò un chicco, lanciandolo in alto e prendendolo al volo con la bocca.  
\- Come vuoi, Giz. Farò questo sacrificio.  
  
Harold sentì i passi dello sceriffo che si avvicinavano lungo il corridoio e affrettò il passo per allontanarsi ed evitarlo. Quando gli aveva riferito che Guy di Gisborne si era ferito e che per quel giorno non sarebbe venuto al casello, Vaisey aveva reagito piuttosto male, cacciandolo fuori dal suo studio e minacciando di far impiccare entrambi se il giorno dopo quel fannullone di Gisborne non si fosse presentato al lavoro come era suo dovere.  
Ora Harold temeva che vedendolo, lo sceriffo potesse cambiare idea e decidere di portarsi avanti col lavoro, facendo impiccare lui, nel frattempo.  
Cercò con lo sguardo una via di fuga, ma non avrebbe fatto in tempo a svoltare l'angolo del corridoio prima di essere scorto e non c'erano porte abbastanza vicine. Vide una nicchia semi nascosta da un arazzo e vi si infilò, trattenendo il respiro e sbirciando da uno spiraglio lasciato dalla stoffa.  
Lo sceriffo non era solo, ma era in compagnia di un giovane dall'aria pericolosa e i due erano immersi in una fitta conversazione. Lo sceriffo, in particolar modo sembrava essere entusiasta e Harold pensò che se Vaisey era così eccitato, nulla di buono si profilava all'orizzonte. Rimase in silenzio, col cuore che gli martellava nel petto e si sforzò di ascoltare quello che dicevano.  
\- Credevo che aveste già un uomo in questa posizione, signore.  
\- Lo credevo anche io, ma lo vedi qui? Un aiutino: no. L'ho preso con me quando nessun altro lo avrebbe fatto, l'ho addestrato come avrei fatto con un figlio, ma da quando si è lasciato corrompere da quella donna non ci si può più fidare di lui. Non sposarti mai, Archer, le donne sono peggio della lebbra.  
Il giovane scoppiò a ridere.  
\- Non dovete temere, signore. Penso che i legami personali siano ampiamente sopravvalutati. Datemi ciò che mi spetta e farò esattamente ciò che volete.  
\- Oltre a quello che ti ho chiesto, voglio che tu metta alla prova Gisborne. Se fallirà potrei offrirti il suo posto.  
\- In tal caso credo che dovremo discutere in dettaglio a proposito del mio compenso.  
Vaisey lo guardò e fece un gesto con la mano, come per allontanare quelle parole sgradite.  
\- Ne parleremo _se_ Gisborne fallirà. Per il momento fammi vedere quello che sai fare.  
Archer sorrise, sicuro di sé.  
\- Non ne sarete deluso, signore.  
I due uomini si allontanarono lungo il corridoio e Harold non si mosse dal suo nascondiglio per un po', tremando di terrore. Perché, si chiedeva, il destino lo aveva portato ad ascoltare di nuovo di nascosto i complotti dello sceriffo?  
Doveva avvertire sir Guy, pensò, e doveva farlo in fretta.  
Non appena fu certo che il corridoio fosse deserto, scivolò fuori dal suo nascondiglio e si mosse nella direzione opposta a quella in cui aveva visto sparire lo sceriffo. Camminò in fretta e voltò l'angolo del corridoio solo per trovarsi una spada affilata puntata alla gola.  
Archer lo guardò, con un leggero sorriso stampato sul viso.  
\- Pensavi davvero che non me ne fossi accorto? Io non mi muoverei, se fossi in te, è acciaio orientale, molto affilato.  
\- Cosa volete da me? - Balbettò Harold, terrorizzato. - Chi siete? Non vi ho mai visto al castello…  
Archer scosse la testa.  
\- Muoviti, fai strada verso le segrete.  
\- Cosa volete fare?!  
\- Per il momento tenerti fuori dai piedi finché non avrò finito il mio lavoro. Quando sarà tutto finito vedremo cosa farne di te, per ora non ne ho il tempo.  
\- Non potete chiudermi in una cella!  
\- Puoi scegliere: le segrete o lo studio dello sceriffo. Sono curioso di sentire cosa dirà quando scoprirà che ci stavi spiando. Quella è la divisa delle guardie di Gisborne, non è vero? Non illuderti, non ti permetterò di avvertire il tuo padrone. E ora muoviti, oppure la mia spada potrebbe diventare la tua terza opzione.  



	32. The Wolf Knight

Marian prese una mano di Guy e la tenne tra le sue, riluttante a lasciarla andare. La luce della lanterna appesa alla parete era tenue e riempiva la stalla di ombre tremolanti che rendevano indefiniti i loro volti.  
La ragazza guardò il marito, colta dal timore di vederlo scivolare via da lei, terrorizzata al pensiero che potesse svanire nell’oscurità e inconsciamente serrò le dita, allentando la stretta nel sentire sussultare Guy.  
\- Oh no! Ti ho fatto male?!  
Gisborne sorrise.  
\- Non è nulla, lo ha detto anche Matilda. - La rassicurò, ma Marian gli stava già sfilando il guanto per controllare lo stato della fasciatura.  
Guy non indossava i suoi soliti guanti, né i vestiti di sempre, ma abiti piuttosto comuni di stoffa grigia, simili a quelli indossati dagli uomini del villaggio e coperti da un ampio mantello di lana più scura con un cappuccio abbastanza largo da nascondergli il volto.  
In quel momento il cappuccio era abbassato e Marian guardava il marito, preoccupata.  
\- Ne sei davvero sicuro? Non sarebbe meglio aspettare che le tue ferite siano completamente guarite?  
Guy le sfiorò una guancia con le dita.  
\- Marian, eri d’accordo anche tu. Hai detto che era una buona idea.  
La ragazza sospirò.  
\- Lo so. È che ho paura che possa succederti qualcosa… E se dovessi combattere? Forse potresti iniziare a fare il Guardiano Notturno dopo esserti ripreso completamente…  
\- Quindi mai? - Chiese Guy, sommessamente, e Marian alzò il viso di scatto per guardarlo.  
\- Perché parli così?! Matilda ha detto che stai migliorando!  
\- Matilda ha detto che non tornerò più come prima. - Confessò Guy, evitando di guardarla negli occhi. - Non sarò mai più in grado di impugnare una spada e di usarla in modo efficace.  
La ragazza scosse la testa.  
\- No, non può essere, Matilda me lo avrebbe detto…  
\- Lo ha detto a me. Le ho chiesto di non parlartene.  
Gli occhi di Marian si riempirono di lacrime.  
\- Perché? Perché me lo hai tenuto nascosto?  
Guy sbatté le palpebre per ricacciare indietro la sensazione di profonda tristezza che gli faceva bruciare gli occhi e gli stringeva la gola.  
\- Per questo! Per evitare questo sguardo e la tua pietà! È già abbastanza dover accettare di essere inutile, un uomo a metà, non potevo sopportare di farti pena…  
Marian superò in un attimo la distanza che lo separava da lui e lo baciò, aggrappandosi a lui con tutta la forza che aveva. Non si preoccupò di essere gentile e lo spinse contro il muro della stalla, continuando a baciarlo, poi si staccò da lui quel tanto che bastava per guardarlo negli occhi, sfidandolo con lo sguardo.  
\- Ti sembra pietà, questa? Credi che ti abbia scelto solo per non farti soffrire?! Ho paura per te e sono addolorata per il danno che hai subito, ma non sono la tua forza o la tua abilità a definire la persona che sei. - Gli appoggiò la mano aperta sul petto, all’altezza del cuore e lo fissò, abbassando la voce in un sussurro. - Io amo te, non la tua spada.  
Guy rimase a guardarla senza dire nulla, come pietrificato, finché fu Marian a rivolgersi di nuovo a lui, preoccupata.  
\- Guy? Cosa c’è?  
Gisborne fece un respiro profondo e si inumidì le labbra con la lingua, prima di riuscire a parlare.  
\- Mi ami?  
La ragazza si rese conto di aver espresso esplicitamente quei sentimenti di cui si era accorta solo da poco e si commosse nel vedere la sua emozione. Spostò la mano dal torace di Guy alla sua guancia e Guy si appoggiò alle sue dita, bisognoso di quel contatto. Marian gli accarezzò il viso muovendo il pollice, amorevolmente, come per raccogliere lacrime invisibili.  
Stava per rispondergli che altrimenti non lo avrebbe sposato, ma capì che Gisborne aveva bisogno di una risposta diretta ed esplicita, che non lasciasse dubbi o ambiguità.  
Gli sorrise con tenerezza.  
\- Sì, ti amo. - Disse, e Guy la strinse a sé in un abbraccio che sarebbe stato soffocante se le sue braccia avessero avuto più forza.  
Guy affondò il viso contro la spalla della ragazza per nascondere le lacrime che gli avevano colmato gli occhi all’improvviso, ma Marian indovinò lo stesso il suo pianto dal tremito che gli scuoteva il corpo.  
Chiuse gli occhi, senza vergognarsi di dare sfogo alla sua stessa commozione e lo baciò di nuovo, senza capire se le lacrime salate che sentiva sulle labbra fossero sue o di Guy.  
Ma in fondo non aveva importanza.  
  
Robin tese l’arco, attento, pronto a colpire un eventuale nemico, ma fu solo Allan a spuntare tra gli alberi. Il giovane aveva tolto la divisa delle guardie di Gisborne, ma indossava degli abiti di buona qualità, neri, dallo stile vagamente simile a quelli del cavaliere.  
\- Dove eri finito? - Chiese Robin, scuotendo la testa. - E cosa hai addosso?  
Allan fece un giro su se stesso, come per pavoneggiarsi.  
\- Ti piacciono? Erano in uno dei bauli di Locksley e nessuno li usava. Sono molto più caldi dei miei.  
\- Certo, se non ti dispiace sembrare una specie di copia di Gisborne. - Commentò Robin, sprezzante.  
Allan alzò le spalle.  
\- C’è di peggio. Giz alla fine non è poi così male.  
Robin lo fissò a bocca aperta.  
\- “Giz”?  
Allan sogghignò.  
\- Non per fare lo spiritoso, ma anche lui ha fatto la stessa faccia la prima volta che l’ho chiamato così.  
\- La prima? Lo hai chiamato in quel modo altre volte e sei ancora vivo per raccontarlo?  
Robin scoppiò a ridere al pensiero di Gisborne alle prese con Allan. A volte il giovane era capace di far perdere la pazienza anche a lui, per il suo rivale, sempre così serio e tetro, la presenza di Allan doveva essere stata esasperante.  
\- In ogni caso, - continuò – cosa hai fatto a Locksley per tutto questo tempo?  
\- Ieri sera mi ero attardato per scroccare la cena, poi mi sono messo a giocare a dadi con una delle guardie e alla fine anche Giz si è unito a noi…  
\- Gisborne? E per quale motivo avrebbe dovuto mettersi a giocare a dadi con un fuorilegge e una guardia?  
\- Tra l’incendio e sir Edward, immagino che avesse avuto una giornataccia. Infatti all’inizio sembrava piuttosto teso, poi, quando il barilotto di vino ha iniziato a essere quasi vuoto, si è rilassato. Da ubriaco è anche abbastanza divertente, ci crederesti?  
Robin non riusciva a decidere se gli risultasse più improbabile l’immagine di Gisborne ubriaco o quella di Gisborne divertente, ma Allan interruppe i suoi pensieri, continuando a parlare.  
\- E non avrei immaginato che fosse così abile coi dadi. Non so che trucchi abbia usato, ma mi ha decisamente spennato. Perciò direi che non può lamentarsi se mi sono preso questi vestiti… e un po’ di cibo dalla dispensa.  
Robin Hood annuì distrattamente per non proseguire quel discorso troppo strano per i suoi gusti e Allan andò a raggiungere i compagni per dividere con loro il cibo rubato e raccontare le sue avventure a Locksley.  
Robin invece si ritrovò suo malgrado a pensare a Gisborne e agli aspetti di lui che conosceva.  
Nessuno di essi corrispondeva alla descrizione data da Allan. Per come si comportava agli ordini dello sceriffo e per come era da ragazzino, era più facile immaginare Gisborne come la vittima predestinata di qualche raggiro che non come uno che barava giocando a dadi, riuscendo anche a battere un truffatore esperto come Allan.  
Ma doveva per forza esserci in Gisborne qualche lato nascosto che Robin non era in grado di vedere, altrimenti non si spiegava come Marian potesse averlo scelto, perché avesse deciso di sposare Guy invece di lui.  
Quel pensiero lo riempì di rabbia, come al solito, ma Robin si sforzò di reprimerla. Ormai era troppo tardi: a meno che Gisborne morisse, Marian era legata al cavaliere, perduta per sempre.  
Ma anche se il suo rivale fosse morto per un qualunque motivo, Robin non era certo che l’amore che aveva provato per Marian potesse avere ancora qualche possibilità di rinascere: lo spettro di Gisborne sarebbe sempre rimasto tra loro a dividerli, con Marian incapace di dimenticarlo e Robin di perdonarla per quel tradimento.  
Avrebbero finito per odiarsi e farsi male a vicenda e Robin non voleva che ciò avvenisse.  
Ma una piccola parte del suo cuore continuava a desiderare di vedere Guy di Gisborne morto.  
  
Marian si costrinse a sciogliersi da quell’abbraccio, anche se avrebbe voluto che non finisse mai, che Guy non dovesse più allontanarsi da lei.  
Fece un passo indietro, senza togliere la mano dalla guancia del marito, fissandolo negli occhi, lo sguardo acceso di amore e tenerezza.  
\- Prometti che starai attento e che tornerai da me.  
Gisborne raccolse una lacrima dal viso di Marian con la punta di un dito e le sorrise.  
\- Sono già tornato dalla morte per te. Ora che so che mi ami, nulla potrà tenerci separati. Nulla.  
Marian si sporse a sfiorargli le labbra con un bacio, un po’ per esprimere il suo amore, un po’ per zittirlo. Quelle parole le sembravano quasi una sfida al destino e lei aveva paura di quel futuro incerto.  
\- Vieni, lascia che ti chiuda meglio il mantello. Questo volevo dartelo per Natale, ma mi sembra più adatto a questa situazione.  
La ragazza gli fissò sul mantello un fermaglio d’argento a forma di testa di lupo e sorrise.  
\- Ho pensato che non voglio che tu sia il Guardiano Notturno, quello è il mio segreto. Tu potresti essere il Lupo Misterioso o qualcosa del genere.  
Guy si sfiorò la spilla con un dito.  
\- È un dono bellissimo, ma non dovrei essere il più anonimo possibile?  
\- Se la gente guarderà il fermaglio del tuo mantello, faranno meno caso al resto e non ti riconosceranno. Si ricorderanno del cavaliere misterioso con il simbolo del lupo, non della tua altezza o del colore dei tuoi occhi.  
\- Ha senso. - Ammise Guy, ringraziandola con un bacio. La ragazza gli mise la maschera sul viso, aiutandolo ad allacciarla in modo che non si muovesse, poi gli sollevò la sciarpa che portava al collo per nascondere la parte inferiore del volto, tirò su il cappuccio del mantello e lo guardò, con un sorriso tenero, ammirando il risultato del suo lavoro.  
\- Perfetto. Ricordati di non parlare e se dovessi trovarti in pericolo, fuggi senza pensarci due volte.  
Guy sospirò.  
\- Non voglio essere un vigliacco.  
\- Non lo sei. Stai andando ad aiutare della gente che ti odia, da solo, sapendo che non hai la possibilità di difenderti in caso di pericolo… Queste non sono le azioni di un codardo. E poi ha detto tu di volere il consiglio del Guardiano Notturno, no? Ti ho solo suggerito di comportarti come ho fatto io in tutti questi anni. Nel mio caso ha funzionato bene, non trovi?  
Guy ridacchiò.  
\- Stai dicendo che sono il tuo apprendista?  
\- Sarebbe così terribile?  
\- No. Anzi, non vedo l’ora di imparare tutto quello che puoi insegnarmi.  
Guy aveva abbassato la voce, usando un tono allo stesso tempo giocoso e seducente e Marian si ritrovò ad arrossire.  
Scoppiò a ridere, abbracciandolo per un’ultima volta.  
\- Ora sbrigati a salire a cavallo oppure non ti lascerò uscire da questa stalla.  
Guy le sfiorò le labbra con un dito, lentamente.  
\- Questa ipotesi non mi dispiace, sai?  
Marian ridacchiò ancora, spingendolo verso il cavallo.  
\- Vai. Hanno bisogno di te. Ma non metterci troppo, aspetterò ansiosamente il tuo ritorno.  
  
Guy spinse il cavallo nella notte, addentrandosi nella foresta. Non era il cavallo nero che usava di solito e doveva abituarsi al passo dell’animale, alle sue reazioni, ma non poteva permettersi di usare un cavallo troppo riconoscibile.  
Lo spinse al galoppo lungo il sentiero che si inoltrava tra gli alberi, piegandosi in avanti sulla sella col mantello grigio che svolazzava alle sue spalle e per un attimo si sentì completamente felice.  
In quel momento Guy di Gisborne non esisteva, i suoi problemi non potevano toccarlo: lui era solo un eroe misterioso che cavalcava nella notte per aiutare alcune persone bisognose e tornare dalla donna che lo amava.  
Nessuno lo conosceva, nessuno avrebbe cercato di manipolarlo, nessuno lo avrebbe guardato con odio...  
Era libero.  
Quando arrivò al bivio nel sentiero, rallentò l’andatura del cavallo e prese la strada che tornava verso Locksley. In quel modo, se qualcuno lo avesse visto arrivare al villaggio, avrebbe pensato che provenisse dalla foresta.  
Il cuore gli batteva più forte mentre si avvicinava al villaggio.  
E se lo avessero riconosciuto? Se avessero capito che era lui avrebbero rifiutato i suoi aiuti, non si sarebbero fidati e chissà, forse avrebbero tentato di vendicarsi.  
Arrivato vicino alle case, Guy sentiva il sudore che gli colava lungo la schiena nonostante l’aria fredda della notte e fu quasi tentato di tornare indietro, poi sentì la voce di una donna che proveniva dall’interno di una casa, cantando sommessamente.  
Colpito dalla dolcezza dell’intonazione, Guy scese da cavallo e si avvicinò per sbirciare da una delle finestre.  
C’era un giaciglio lungo una delle pareti della stanza, ma lui non riusciva a vedere chi vi stesse dormendo perché la schiena della donna che cantava gli bloccava la visuale. Lungo l’altra parete, una giovane dai capelli biondi dormiva un sonno agitato, abbracciata alla sorella più piccola, agitandosi e gemendo nel sonno.  
La madre si alzò senza interrompere la sua nenia e le accarezzò i capelli per tranquillizzarla, poi sistemò la coperta che copriva le due figlie e tornò a sedere accanto all’altro letto.  
Ora Guy poteva vedere il candore delle bende che avvolgevano il ragazzo addormentato e il volto della madre, Rebecca la vasaia.  
Sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto indugiare, che avrebbe dovuto lasciare il sacco che conteneva denaro e aiuti e andare via, ma non riusciva a smettere di osservare quella scena.  
Un tempo anche lui aveva una madre che si prendeva cura di lui con lo stesso amore e il fuoco l’aveva portata via.  
Quelle sue stesse mani avevano acceso anche il fuoco che aveva distrutto la casa della vasaia, e Guy si trovò a ringraziare Dio per avergli impedito di distruggere un’altra famiglia, di avergli risparmiato il peso di un’altra colpa.  
Appoggiò a terra il suo involto, bussò con forza alla porta e risalì a cavallo.  
Stava per galoppare via quando l’animale si impennò, nervoso, e Guy rischiò di essere gettato a terra. Riuscì a tenersi in sella, ma perse qualche attimo e Rebecca fece in tempo ad aprire la porta e vederlo.  
La donna lo fissò, stupita e spaventata, poi fece un passo in avanti e toccò il sacco con un piede. Lo raccolse senza staccare gli occhi da quell’uomo misterioso e sentì il tintinnio del denaro.  
\- Madre? Chi era? - La ragazza bionda si affacciò alla porta, assonnata, e sussultò nel vedere anche lei il cavaliere vestito di grigio.  
Guy scelse quel momento per spronare il cavallo e fuggire e le due donne rimasero a fissarlo mentre si allontanava.  
\- Cosa voleva?  
Rebecca rientrò in casa e si chiuse alle spalle la porta della piccola stanza in cui i vicini compassionevoli avevano accettato di ospitare la loro famiglia.  
Appoggiò il sacco a terra, accanto al camino e ne estrasse un grande scampolo di stoffa che avrebbero potuto usare per cucire vestiti nuovi per sostituire quelli bruciati, cibo nutriente e delicato, esattamente quello che avrebbe fatto bene al ragazzo ferito, vasetti contenenti unguenti medicinali e soprattutto un sacchetto più piccolo, ma colmo di monete d’argento.  
\- Kate… Con questi potremo ricostruire la nostra bottega! Non saremo costrette a vivere della carità altrui! Chiunque fosse quell’uomo dobbiamo essergli grate, ci ha salvate da una vita di miseria.  
\- Madre, pensate che potesse essere uno degli uomini di Robin Hood?  
\- Non lo so, aveva il volto coperto, ma Robin aveva detto che avremmo ricevuto aiuto, quindi probabilmente era uno dei suoi. Ho notato la chiusura del suo mantello: un lupo d’argento.  
\- E il suo mantello era grigio, proprio come la pelliccia dei lupi… - Disse Kate, con aria un po’ sognante.  
\- Chiunque fosse questo Cavaliere del Lupo, pregheremo anche per lui oltre che per i nostri cari.  
Kate annuì e tornò a infilarsi sotto le coperte accanto alla sorellina. Rimase stesa a occhi aperti a guardare il fratello ferito, che gemeva di dolore e pensò che lei aveva un segreto che non avrebbe mai detto a nessuno, un segreto che probabilmente era un peccato: quando sussurrava le proprie preghiere prima di addormentarsi, non si limitava a chiedere a Dio di proteggere le persone a cui teneva, ma aggiungeva una supplica che la faceva sentire cattiva.  
Ora, raggomitolata in quel giaciglio scomodo ed estraneo, si ritrovò a sussurrare di nuovo le sue preghiere a fior di labbra, tanto piano che nessuno poteva sentirla.  
\- Proteggi la mamma e la mia sorellina e fai guarire mio fratello… Fai che i nostri amici non debbano soffrire e che Robin Hood e la sua banda possano continuare a difendere tutti noi. Veglia sul Cavaliere del Lupo e ti prego… - Kate esitò per un attimo, ma spostò lo sguardo sul fratello e la sua espressione si indurì nel pronunciare l’ultima frase. - Ti prego, fai che Guy di Gisborne muoia. Dolorosamente.  



	33. Kill a Man for Me

Guy rimase immobile al suo posto, in attesa dell’arrivo di Vaisey, cercando di non mostrare quanto si sentisse stanco. Quando era tornato a casa dopo aver aiutato la famiglia della vasaia, Marian aveva mantenuto la sua promessa di aspettarlo ansiosamente e alla fine era riuscito a dormire solo per poco tempo prima che una guardia venisse a svegliarlo per recarsi al castello.  
Gli faceva male la schiena e le mani scottate pulsavano di dolore sotto i guanti, ma Guy era di buon umore e se solo non avesse dovuto vedere lo sceriffo, la giornata sarebbe stata perfetta.  
Era quasi tentato di dire a Vaisey che ormai non poteva più combattere e di cercare qualcun altro che prendesse la sua posizione, ma sapeva bene che la cosa non sarebbe finita lì, che lui conosceva troppi segreti per potersi semplicemente dimettere.  
Guardò le guardie, cercando Harold. Di solito era il giovane che veniva a svegliarlo e che lo assisteva nel suo lavoro, ma da quando Marian lo aveva mandato al castello la mattina precedente, Guy non lo aveva più visto.  
Immaginò che si fosse preso una serata libera per visitare qualche ragazza o bere con le guardie del castello e decise che gli avrebbe dato ancora un po’ di tempo per riprendersi da un’eventuale sbronza prima di mandarlo a chiamare.  
Quel giovane soldato gli piaceva e prima o poi gli avrebbe dato una promozione, sempre che lui stesso fosse riuscito a mantenere il proprio posto.  
Vaisey arrivò, ma con sorpresa di Guy, non era solo: insieme a lui c’era un uomo giovane dall’aria sin troppo sicura di sé.  
Lo sceriffo squadrò Gisborne dalla testa ai piedi.  
\- Ah, ti sei degnato di venire.  
\- Sì, mio signore.  
\- Non sembri malato.  
\- Non lo sono, signore. Mi sono scottato le mani col fuoco del camino, ma non è grave.  
\- E allora potevi venire anche ieri, non trovi? - Ribatté Vaisey, seccamente. - Fai attenzione, Gisborne, nessuno è indispensabile.  
Guy non disse nulla e lo sceriffo sorrise in un modo tanto amabile quanto falso, mettendo le mani sulle spalle del giovane sconosciuto.  
\- Ah, Gisborne, ti presento Archer. Fai attenzione che il matrimonio non ti rammollisca troppo, perché potrebbe essere interessato al tuo posto.  
Guy guardò lo sconosciuto: non poteva avere più di una ventina di anni.  
\- Mi sembra un po’ giovane, signore.  
\- Non più di te quando sei entrato al mio servizio, e se vogliamo dirla tutta, Archer è molto più abile di quanto tu non sia mai stato in vita tua.  
\- Ho viaggiato molto nel corso della mia vita. - Disse Archer, rivolgendosi a Guy. - Non avete idea di quante cose si possano imparare esplorando posti nuovi. Siete mai uscito dall’Inghilterra, sir Guy?  
\- Sì. - Notò che Vaisey lo stava fissando e decise di non fare parola della Terra Santa. - Mia madre era francese, abbiamo vissuto lì per un certo periodo.  
Non disse che dai suoi viaggi aveva imparato solo cose che avrebbe voluto dimenticare, dal mal di mare, il dolore e il terrore subiti durante il viaggio in Terra Santa, alla fame, il senso di abbandono e la responsabilità troppo grande di badare a sua sorella quando lui stesso era poco più di un bambino ed entrambi erano sperduti in Francia. Era vero che era stato costretto a imparare a cavarsela da solo, ma ne avrebbe fatto volentieri a meno.  
Archer sorrise, con una vaga aria di superiorità.  
\- Ho sentito dire che in Francia hanno una tecnica di combattimento interessante, ma non mi ci sono mai fermato abbastanza a lungo da impararla. Forse potreste mostrarmi qualche mossa e io potrei farvi vedere come combattono in oriente.  
Guy annuì per non destare sospetti, ma sperava che l’altro non avesse tempo o voglia di approfondire quella questione: se avesse dovuto estrarre la spada, il suo segreto sarebbe stato svelato e per lui sarebbe stata la fine.  
\- Sì, sì, tutto molto interessante, ma ora mettetevi al lavoro. - Intervenne lo sceriffo, annoiato. - C’è molto da fare per l’arrivo del re e nel frattempo la giustizia non può aspettare. Muoviti, Gisborne, c’è del lavoro da fare a Locksley.  
\- A Locksley, signore?  
\- Mi è giunta voce che un bandito mascherato ha portato aiuti alla vasaia che hai punito l’altro giorno, Gisborne.  
Guy lo guardò, cercando di non lasciar trapelare il terrore che provava nel sentire quelle parole.  
Quando lo sceriffo aveva quello sguardo da falco che punta la preda, nulla di buono poteva accadere, lo sapeva bene.  
\- Deve far parte della banda di Hood, immagino.  
\- Immagini?! - Vaisey afferrò il calamaio appoggiato sul piano della scrivania e lo scagliò contro Gisborne. Guy lo evitò e la boccetta colpì la parete alle sue spalle, lasciando una chiazza d’inchiostro. Se i servitori non fossero riusciti a pulirla, Vaisey non avrebbe esitato a farli frustare o impiccare.  
\- Immagini, Gisborne?! Ormai non dovrebbe più esistere la banda di Hood, razza di inetto! Ma questa volta non permetterò a nessuno di sfidare la mia autorità! Vai immediatamente a Locksley e portami la testa di quel bandito!  
\- Non… non so chi sia, signore.  
Vaisey lo guardò con disgusto.  
\- Non ha alcuna importanza, imbecille! Vai a Locksley e arresta uno qualunque di quei bifolchi e accusalo di essere il bandito.  
Guy deglutì, a disagio.  
\- E poi? Lo faccio portare nelle segrete?  
\- A volte mi chiedo cosa sia riuscito a insegnarti in tutti questi anni, sottospecie di idiota! Non voglio un altro prigioniero che poi Robin Hood farà evadere grazie all’incapacità dei tuoi soldati. Prendi il pezzente, accusalo di essere il bandito e giustizialo sul posto, nel modo più efferato possibile.  
\- Ma il vero bandito tornerà a farsi vivo! - Ribatté Guy, inorridito. - La gente saprà che abbiamo ucciso la persona sbagliata.  
Vaisey si avvicinò a lui e gli mise una mano sulla guancia, nella parodia di una carezza.  
\- Davvero, Gisborne, la tua ingenuità potrebbe fare tenerezza… se non fosse così dannosa! - Lo sceriffo sottolineò le ultime parole con uno schiaffo secco, graffiandogli il viso con l’anello col sigillo che portava. - Cresci, imbecille! Ovvio che scopriranno che hai fatto fuori un innocente, ma impareranno anche che quello è il pericolo che tutti loro corrono continuando ad aiutare i fuorilegge! Terrorizza il popolo e saranno loro stessi ad allontanare Hood per evitare rappresaglie! E ora sbrigati! Voglio partire immediatamente!  
  
Quando Marian vide arrivare i soldati, capì subito che portavano guai. Si sentì sprofondare nel vedere anche Vaisey, ma quello che la terrorizzò veramente era lo sguardo di Guy.  
La sua espressione era impassibile, ma ormai Marian lo conosceva abbastanza bene da sapere che quella era la maschera impenetrabile che Guy si costringeva a usare quando doveva obbedire ai comandi dello sceriffo che andavano contro la sua coscienza. Lei però vedeva fin troppo bene il terrore profondo nascosto negli occhi del marito e si chiedeva con disperazione cosa gli fosse stato ordinato di fare questa volta.  
Non poteva essere un altro incendio, oppure non avrebbe avuto quello sguardo da animale in trappola: si sarebbe sforzato di obbedire, sapendo che poi avrebbero potuto sistemare le cose attingendo alle casse di Locksley.  
Doveva essere qualcosa di peggio. Qualcosa di irreparabile.  
Si avvicinò al marito, cercando di passare inosservata agli occhi dello sceriffo e si fermò a qualche passo di distanza da loro, come se fosse semplicemente curiosa di vedere cosa stava succedendo.  
\- Forza, Gisborne, scegli. - Disse Vaisey, a bassa voce. - Quale di questi pezzenti è il bandito misterioso?  
Guy rimase immobile, a fissare la folla finché lo sceriffo non parlò di nuovo.  
\- Su, Gisborne, se non ti decidi lascerò scegliere ad Archer e chissà, visto che è nuovo potrei permettergli di sceglierne due.  
Marian lanciò uno sguardo veloce al giovane che lo sceriffo aveva chiamato “Archer”: era in piedi accanto allo sceriffo e guardava Guy con un sorriso provocatorio che le ricordò l’espressione che Robin aveva quando voleva esasperare qualcuno. Non lo aveva mai visto prima, ma aveva l’impressione che quel giovane avesse qualcosa di familiare.  
Finalmente Guy si mosse e puntò un dito contro uno degli uomini di Locksley, un contadino anziano e solo al mondo.  
Lo sceriffo si voltò, fulmineo, colpendo Guy con un manrovescio che lo fece vacillare, poi lo afferrò per la giacca e gli puntò un pugnale alla gola.  
\- Cosa c’è, Gisborne? Ti sei rammollito?! Credi che non capisca che mi hai indicato di proposito l’uomo più inutile del villaggio? Quel rottame non si tiene in piedi, come puoi sperare che io creda che è il bandito? Scegline un altro, subito, oppure annuncerò al popolo che il bandito sei _tu_ e tutti potranno assistere alla tua pubblica esecuzione!  
Marian guardò quella scena con orrore. Lo sceriffo non poteva sapere quanto fosse andato vicino alla verità, ma Guy sembrava a un passo dal crollare.  
La ragazza si spostò in modo da poter incrociare lo sguardo del marito.  
\- Fallo. - Sillabò, muovendo solo le labbra senza far uscire la voce. - Ho un piano.  
Guy rispose con un minuscolo cenno del capo e indicò uno degli uomini del villaggio, a caso.  
\- Quello, mio signore! È stato lui!  
\- Bene, prendetelo. - Ordinò Vaisey alle guardie.  
Due uomini si avvicinarono e trascinarono il contadino davanti allo sceriffo.  
Vaisey lo guardò sogghignando e iniziò a parlare, accusandolo di ogni crimine possibile, mentre Guy cercò gli occhi di Marian, sperando nel suo aiuto.  
La ragazza non osò rivolgersi a lui perché lo sceriffo era distratto, ma Archer la stava osservando, vagamente curioso. Sperò che Guy capisse lo stesso che non lo avrebbe lasciato solo in quella situazione e iniziò a pensare freneticamente a cosa fare. Aveva detto a Gisborne di avere un piano per rassicurarlo, ma non era vero.  
 _Come fa Robin ad avere sempre qualche idea in mente?_  
Cercò Harold con lo sguardo, era l’unica guardia di cui lei e Guy sentivano di potersi veramente fidare, ma non lo vide. In compenso riconobbe Allan che sgattaiolava fuori dalla porta delle cucine del maniero. Il giovane si fermò a guardare da lontano cosa stesse succedendo e Marian gli indicò discretamente la foresta, badando di tenere la mano nascosta dalla vista di Archer, per suggerirgli di andare a chiamare i fuorilegge.  
Quando si voltò a guardare di nuovo, Allan era sparito e Marian sperò che avesse capito il suo segnale.  
Lo sceriffo si annoiò di sentire il suono della propria voce e si voltò verso Gisborne, porgendogli il manico del pugnale.  
\- E ora che tutti conoscono le accuse, Gisborne, pensaci tu. Che sia doloroso, mi raccomando, dobbiamo dare un esempio.  
Guy prese il coltello e fece un passo verso l’uomo. Un tempo non avrebbe esitato, si sarebbe fidato ciecamente del giudizio dello sceriffo e avrebbe ucciso quel contadino senza troppi rimorsi, certo di aver compiuto un gesto necessario per mantenere l’ordine e punire un criminale, ma ora non poteva.  
Se avesse affondato la lama, avrebbe ucciso un innocente per castigarlo di un’azione che invece era stato lui a commettere, sarebbe stato un omicidio a sangue freddo, un gesto imperdonabile.  
Ma Marian gli aveva suggerito di obbedire a Vaisey e lui si fidava di lei, doveva credere che avrebbe trovato un modo per evitare quello scempio.  
Si avvicinò al contadino e sollevò il pugnale, pronto a colpire, augurandosi che qualcuno intervenisse per fermarlo.  
 _Hood, con tutte le volte che mi hai ostacolato, non potresti farti vivo anche adesso?_  
Non poteva esitare ancora, oppure Vaisey avrebbe capito.  
Guy pregò che Marian facesse qualcosa e si mosse per tagliare la gola al contadino: se doveva farlo, avrebbe fatto in modo che fosse veloce e indolore e non aveva la forza di affondare la lama nel cuore.  
In quel momento Marian si aggrappò al suo braccio, facendogli cadere il pugnale di mano e scoppiò in lacrime.  
\- No, Guy! Ti prego non farlo, è un padre di famiglia! Non avete la minima pietà?!  
Gisborne rimase a fissarla, sconcertato. Il pianto di Marian non era sincero, ne era certo, perciò quella scena doveva essere esclusivamente a beneficio degli occhi dello sceriffo, ma lui non sapeva come avrebbe dovuto reagire.  
Nel frattempo il contadino era riuscito a impossessarsi del pugnale, si era ribellato alle guardie e aveva iniziato a correre verso la foresta, mentre lo sceriffo aveva iniziato a strepitare contro gli altri soldati perché inseguissero il fuggitivo.  
Nel mezzo della confusione, Marian si rivolse a Guy sottovoce, parlando in fretta.  
\- Colpiscimi. Prendimi a schiaffi come lo sceriffo si aspetterebbe che tu faccia con una moglie indisciplinata.  
Guy scosse la testa, inorridito.  
\- Non posso.  
\- Devi. È l’unica soluzione. Devi punirmi tu oppure lo farà lo sceriffo e lui non farà finta.  
Gisborne annuì meccanicamente. Il solo pensiero di colpire Marian lo faceva sentire male, ma sapeva che sua moglie aveva ragione, che Vaisey non si sarebbe accontentato di un rimprovero.  
Avrebbe dovuto fingersi furioso e violento, altrimenti lo sceriffo avrebbe fatto frustare Marian e accusato lui di essere inutile o di averlo tradito.  
 _Perdonami, ti prego, perdonami._  
  
Vaisey guardò i soldati che si affannavano cercando di raggiungere il contadino, ma sapeva benissimo che una volta raggiunta la foresta non sarebbero riusciti a riprenderlo.  
Ancora una volta quello che doveva essere un atto per riaffermare il suo potere si era rivelato un fallimento per colpa di quella lebbrosa intrigante della moglie di Gisborne.  
Si voltò verso di loro, pronto a punire entrambi, appena in tempo per vedere Guy che scrollava Marian e la gettava a terra con uno schiaffo.  
Gisborne si avventò sulla donna e la prese per le braccia, gridandole contro.  
\- Non ti azzardare mai più a interferire nel mio lavoro!  
\- Quello che state facendo non è giusto!  
\- Stavo punendo un criminale!  
\- Senza un processo?!  
\- I fuorilegge non hanno bisogno di un processo!  
\- Ma ha una famiglia! Dei figli!  
\- Poteva pensarci prima di sfidare l’autorità dello sceriffo.  
La ragazza si rivoltò contro di lui come una gatta infuriata e lo schiaffeggiò, lasciandogli il segno delle cinque dita sulla guancia.  
Guy chiamò una guardia con un cenno e gli ordinò di prendere Marian di peso e chiuderla nella loro camera.  
\- Lascia che finisca il mio lavoro e questa sera ti insegnerò a non sfidarmi più! - Gridò Guy, con ferocia, mentre lo sceriffo sogghignava, divertito dalla lite tra marito e moglie.  
\- Te lo avevo detto, Gizzy: le donne sono peggio di una pestilenza. Dovresti farla rinchiudere nelle segrete.  
\- Signore, Marian si lascia influenzare troppo dalla sua umanità, è convinta che ci sia un lato buono anche nei peggiori criminali. Ma col tempo la curerò da questa debolezza.  
\- Colpiscila forte, dalle modo di temerti e alla fine ti rispetterà. - Consigliò lo sceriffo, pregustando l’idea di Marian piegata dalle percosse di Gisborne.  
\- So come fare, signore. - Disse Guy, tetro. - Me lo avete insegnato voi.  
  
Il soldato gettò Marian sul letto come se fosse stata un sacco di patate, poi uscì dalla stanza senza degnarla di uno sguardo, chiudendo a chiave la porta.  
La ragazza non perse tempo.  
Si rialzò, si tolse l’abito che indossava il più velocemente possibile e frugò in una delle ceste allineate lungo la parete per pescare indumenti di foggia maschile.  
Indossò un paio di pantaloni che a giudicare dalle dimensioni dovevano essere appartenuti a Robin e una camicia di Guy, abbastanza lunga da arrivarle quasi alle ginocchia.  
Prese la cintura della spada di Guy, quella vera e se la legò in vita, poi si mise un mantello con un cappuccio che le nascondeva i capelli e si avvicinò alla finestra, riuscendo a calarsi giù in pochi attimi.  
Coperta da quel mantello consunto, poteva passare per uno dei contadini del villaggio e ne approfittò per tornare a mescolarsi alla folla per tenere d’occhio Guy.  
La loro recita sembrava aver funzionato perché lo sceriffo sembrava soddisfatto di Guy, contento di averlo visto colpire la moglie con tanta furia.  
Archer era rimasto immobile per tutto il tempo, a braccia incrociate, limitandosi a osservare la situazione senza fare nulla. Vaisey se ne accorse e lo fissò, irritato.  
\- E tu perché sei rimasto fermo? Non ti pago per oziare!  
Il giovane sorrise placidamente.  
\- Mi stavo facendo una domanda importante, signore.  
\- Quale domanda?! - Ringhiò Vaisey.  
\- Chi lavora per voi deve essere efficiente, vero?  
\- Ovvio.  
\- E non mi sembrate il tipo che si affeziona ai suoi sottoposti.  
Lo sceriffo scoppiò a ridere apertamente.  
Archer indicò Guy.  
\- E allora perché tenete uno storpio al vostro servizio?  



	34. Lost

Guy ebbe l’impressione che il tempo avesse iniziato a scorrere più lentamente dopo le parole di Archer e vide fin troppo chiaramente l’espressione dello sceriffo mentre si voltava a guardare prima lui e poi Archer, il suo volto che passava dalla confusione all’ira.  
\- Cosa diavolo vuoi dire?! - Chiese seccamente al giovane e chiunque altro avrebbe sussultato nel vedere la ferocia dello sceriffo, ma Archer non si scompose affatto.  
\- Esattamente quello che ho detto. Non so se sia sempre stato così o se abbia subito qualche ferita negli ultimi tempi, ma è perfettamente evidente che lui – indicò Gisborne – ha enormi limitazioni nel muovere le braccia, probabilmente non è neanche in grado di impugnare una spada. Immagino che se lo tenete al vostro servizio anche in queste condizioni, debba avere molte altre capacità che possono renderlo utile.  
Vaisey si voltò verso Guy e il cavaliere cercò disperatamente di rimanere impassibile.  
\- Gisborne! Sta dicendo la verità?  
\- Ovviamente no. - Disse, cercando di prendere tempo e di pensare a una scappatoia. - Vuole solo darsi importanza per prendere il mio posto.  
\- E voi state mentendo spudoratamente per mantenerlo, sir Guy. - Ribatté Archer, calmo.  
Guy sapeva che arrivati a quel punto, l’unica cosa che avrebbe potuto fare in condizioni normali era estrarre la spada e dare una lezione a quel giovane arrogante per fargli rimangiare le sue parole, ma sapeva anche che se lo avesse fatto avrebbe solo dimostrato a tutti che Archer invece aveva ragione.  
\- Avete intenzione di dare retta ancora per molto alle idiozie questo ragazzino? - Chiese Guy in tono sprezzante, rivolgendosi allo sceriffo.  
\- Andiamo, è talmente chiaro! - Sbottò Archer. - Basta osservarlo per un po’, fare caso a come si muove, ai movimenti che evita di fare e a come cerca di nascondere la sua debolezza. Prima, quando ha colpito sua moglie, la ragazza si è gettata a terra troppo presto, non è stato lui a spingerla con quello schiaffo perché non ne ha la forza e probabilmente nemmeno la volontà. Quei due vi stanno raggirando, mio signore.  
Guy capì che non poteva più aspettare, anche se le sue azioni lo avrebbero portato alla rovina: si sentiva come un animale selvatico stretto in trappola dai cani da caccia, senza alcuna via di fuga, ma non si sarebbe lasciato prendere senza almeno provare a lottare.  
Estrasse la sua spada troppo leggera e corse verso Archer, cercando di coglierlo di sorpresa e di travolgerlo col proprio peso: era più alto e robusto di lui, se fosse riuscito a impedirgli di estrarre la spada e a coinvolgerlo in un combattimento corpo a corpo, forse sarebbe riuscito a sopraffarlo anche senza contare sulla forza delle braccia.  
Ma Archer fu svelto a reagire: si spostò di lato con un salto e mosse una mano per afferrare un polso di Guy con uno scatto fulmineo, allungando una gamba allo stesso tempo, per colpirlo alle caviglie.  
Un attimo dopo Gisborne era a terra senza neanche essersi reso conto di come ciò fosse avvenuto e Archer gli premeva un piede sulla schiena, torcendogli un braccio per impedirgli di muoversi. Con l’altra mano, il giovane gli tolse la spada, la soppesò per un attimo e la porse allo sceriffo.  
\- Come immaginavo. È finta.  
Lo sceriffo prese la spada e guardò Guy.  
\- Cosa significa questo, Gisborne?!  
Guy cercò di divincolarsi per sfuggire alla presa di Archer, senza successo.  
\- Non sono ancora guarito del tutto dalle ferite che ho subito, è vero! - Gridò. Ormai negare sarebbe stato solo dannoso. - Ma questo non mi ha impedito di fare il mio lavoro! Se non ve lo avesse detto, non ve ne sareste accorto!  
Lo sceriffo si avvicinò, fece cenno ad Archer di farsi da parte e attese che Guy si rialzasse da terra per afferrarlo per la giacca e puntargli un coltello alla gola.  
\- Non è questo il punto, Gisborne. Mi hai mentito. Hai agito deliberatamente con lo scopo di ingannarmi e sai cosa significa questo? Che non posso più fidarmi di te.  
Guy non rispose. Aveva effettivamente tradito lo sceriffo, non aveva il diritto di negare quelle accuse.  
\- Da quando hai sposato quella piaga di donna sei diventato una continua delusione, ma non mi aspettavo che arrivassi a tanto.  
\- Immagino che dovrò aspettarmi un’offerta di lavoro. - Commentò Archer, lanciando uno sguardo divertito a Guy.  
Lo sceriffo chiamò le guardie con un cenno.  
\- Legategli le mani, - disse, indicando Guy – attaccatelo al cavallo di Archer e portatelo al castello.  
\- Cosa avete intenzione di farmi, signore? - Chiese Guy, cercando di non mostrare il terrore che provava.  
\- Dovrei ucciderti adesso, dare l’esempio di cosa succede a chi prova a imbrogliarmi, ma prima di farlo devo capire su quante altre cose mi hai mentito. Credimi, so come farti parlare. - Si rivolse ad Archer. - Portalo nelle segrete e fai in modo che il carnefice inizi a darsi da fare. Che sia una cosa lenta, deve avere la forza di confessare, ma voglio sentirlo urlare.  
\- Non potete farlo! Vi ho sempre servito! Ho fatto tutto quello che mi avete chiesto! Ho sacrificato per voi la maggior parte della mia vita e voi mi ripagate così?!  
Guy cercò di fuggire, ma le guardie gli legarono insieme i polsi e poi fissarono la corda al cavallo di Archer. Il giovane lo fece partire, strattonandolo, e Guy cadde a terra con un grido di dolore mentre il cavallo lo trascinava lungo la strada.  
Dopo un po’ una delle guardie si impietosì e lo aiutò a rialzarsi e Guy fu costretto a seguire il cavallo per non essere trascinato a terra di nuovo.  
Una volta aveva riservato lo stesso trattamento a Robin Hood e il fuorilegge si era mostrato piuttosto indifferente a quel modo di viaggiare, camminando e correndo dietro al cavallo come se niente fosse, ma solo ora Guy si rendeva conto di quanto fosse umiliante e doloroso.  
La corda troppo stretta gli feriva i polsi, gli strattoni del cavallo gli provocavano fitte di dolore lungo le braccia e alla schiena e ogni tanto inciampava, finendo steso nel fango, costretto a rialzarsi subito per non essere trascinato. Ma la cosa peggiore era sentire gli abitanti di Locksley che esultavano nel vederlo cadere in disgrazia, gli insulti che gli rivolgevano mentre passava. Alcuni, i più rancorosi o i più audaci, si spingevano a tirargli addosso sassi o manciate di fango e letame.  
Passando, riconobbe il mantello di Marian. La ragazza era ferma in mezzo agli altri abitanti del villaggio, mescolata tra la folla e non distoglieva lo sguardo da lui. Per un attimo, riuscì a vedere i suoi occhi, lucidi di lacrime, ma si costrinse a chinare la testa perché nessuno potesse seguire il suo sguardo, riconoscerla e accorgersi che lei era libera.  
Guy inciampò dietro il cavallo, ma riuscì a non cadere.  
Marian non si muoveva e Guy sapeva che quella era la cosa giusta da fare, che doveva restare nascosta per salvarsi e chiamare aiuto, ma una parte di lui non poteva fare a meno di farlo sentire abbandonato. Desiderava un abbraccio di Marian, il conforto della sua stretta e il tocco amorevole delle sue mani, la rassicurazione di avere ancora il suo amore, ma al castello lo aspettavano solo dolore e paura, inflitte dalle mani del carnefice.  
Cercò di allontanare quel pensiero e si concentrò su Marian, cercando di immaginare il suo volto.  
Forse non l’avrebbe più rivista in questa vita e sicuramente non in quella successiva perché lei era destinata al paradiso e lui no.  
Aveva paura.  
Si disse che avrebbe dovuto sforzarsi di andare incontro alla morte con dignità, come faceva Hood ogni volta che si trovava in momenti del genere, ma non ci riusciva. Voleva soltanto che qualcuno lo tirasse fuori da quella situazione perché lui non aveva la forza di salvarsi da solo.  
 _Sono solo un vigliacco…_  
  
Robin Hood rimase fermo ai margini della foresta. Quando Allan era arrivato al campo, ansimante e affaticato dicendo che Marian doveva essere nei guai, lui e gli altri fuorilegge si erano affrettati a raggiungere Locksley, appena in tempo per vedere uno sconosciuto a cavallo che si allontanava dal villaggio accompagnato da alcune guardie, trascinandosi dietro Gisborne.  
Per un attimo Robin si concesse un certo compiacimento all’idea che il suo rivale avesse l’opportunità di provare qualcuna delle cortesie che aveva riservato a lui in passato, ma poi si costrinse a ritornare serio perché gli uomini dello sceriffo stavano terrorizzando il villaggio.  
Per prima cosa doveva trovare Marian e assicurarsi che stesse bene e poi proteggere il popolo dai soprusi dello sceriffo.  
Fu la ragazza a trovare lui e Robin si sorprese nel vedere che indossava abiti maschili, tra cui un paio dei suoi pantaloni, notò divertito.  
\- Devi aiutarlo, ti prego! - Disse Marian, andando dritta al punto. - Non può difendersi, gli faranno del male!  
\- Ho già detto a Little John e a Much di andare da tuo padre e aiutarlo a fuggire dal maniero. Per ora lo porteranno al campo, poi lo aiuteremo a raggiungere un luogo più adatto alla sua salute.  
Marian arrossì con aria colpevole.  
\- Lo so, li ho visti entrare in casa, so che mio padre è al sicuro con loro. Io parlavo di Guy.  
Robin la guardò.  
\- Ti aspetti che io lo aiuti?  
\- Lo tortureranno! Ti prego, Robin!  
\- Non per fare lo spiritoso, - intervenne Allan – ma se torturandolo dovessero scoprire che conosce i piani dello sceriffo non saremmo nei guai anche noi?  
Robin rifletté per un secondo prima di annuire.  
\- Impedirò che lo portino al castello, ma voi dovete aspettare al campo.  
\- Io vengo con te! - Disse Marian, ostinata.  
\- No. Devo coglierli di sorpresa, se andassimo in troppi ci scoprirebbero. Da solo mi muoverò più in fretta e non dovrò preoccuparmi per la tua incolumità.  
\- Credi che sia incapace solo perché sono una donna?  
\- No. Ma _io_ mi preoccuperei lo stesso. E invece il tuo aiuto sarà più utile qui per rassicurare tuo padre e per aiutare la gente di Locksley.  
\- Prometti che non lascerai che gli facciano del male.  
\- Lo prometto. Penserò io a Gisborne. Ora andate e fate attenzione, ci vedremo al campo.  
La ragazza gli sorrise e lo abbracciò, grata, poi lei e Allan si allontanarono per raggiungere gli altri.  
Robin prese il cavallo e si addentrò nella foresta, turbato dalla promessa che le aveva appena fatto.  
Tecnicamente non le aveva mentito, ma non era stato nemmeno leale con lei. Le aveva detto che si sarebbe occupato lui di Gisborne e che non avrebbe permesso agli uomini dello sceriffo di fargli del male, ma non aveva promesso di salvarlo.  
Se Gisborne avesse ceduto alla tortura, rivelando ciò che sapeva, avrebbero perso l’occasione di sventare i piani dello sceriffo e molti innocenti avrebbero perso la vita, perciò il suo obbiettivo principale era quello di fare in modo che il cavaliere nero non parlasse.  
Avrebbe tentato di liberarlo, decise, ma se non fosse stato possibile, allora avrebbe fatto in modo di chiudergli la bocca e di risparmiargli la sofferenza delle torture.  
Con una freccia nel cuore.  
  
Robin passò una mano sul collo del cavallo, tranquillizzandolo perché non facesse il minimo rumore, ma quello era un animale ben addestrato e sarebbe rimasto tranquillo anche senza quelle carezze. Quello, pensò Robin, era più che altro un gesto per placare i suoi nervi più che quelli del cavallo.  
Dal punto in cui si trovava aveva una buona visuale sulla strada e presto avrebbe visto apparire il gruppo di uomini che aveva preso prigioniero Gisborne.  
I primi soldati spuntarono sul sentiero e Robin pensò che probabilmente avrebbe dovuto prendere con sé almeno Allan o Much, ma aveva preferito andare da solo perché dentro di sé sapeva che la soluzione migliore per tutti sarebbe stata quella di uccidere Gisborne e sapeva che i suoi uomini non avrebbero capito.  
Marian non lo avrebbe mai perdonato, Robin ne era consapevole, ma si disse che quella era la soluzione più razionale, quella che avrebbe causato meno spargimento di sangue.  
Avrebbe potuto facilmente tendere un agguato ai soldati e ucciderli tutti con il suo arco per liberare Guy, ma davvero la sua vita valeva di più di quella di quelle guardie?  
Una sola freccia e le cose sarebbero state migliori per tutti, probabilmente anche per lo stesso Gisborne, visto che era destinato alla tortura.  
Cercò di convincersene, zittendo la vocina in fondo alla propria coscienza che sussurrava che forse quella era davvero la scelta più razionale, ma che il vero motivo era che lui _voleva_ vedere Gisborne morto perché gli aveva portato via Marian.  
Preparò l’arco e la freccia, pronto a scoccare un colpo preciso e a dargli una fine veloce e indolore.  
Poi lo vide.  
Guy si trascinava barcollando dietro il cavallo del giovane sconosciuto che sembrava essere al comando di quella missione, sporco di fango e sanguinante da un taglio sullo zigomo. Gisborne sembrava stordito dalla disperazione e dal terrore e i suoi occhi erano vacui e lucidi di lacrime.  
Robin tese l’arco, ma non poté scoccare la freccia: quello non era il suo rivale, l’uomo che maltrattava i contadini e che aveva sedotto la sua donna… In quel momento Gisborne era il ragazzino sconvolto che era stato cacciato dalla propria terra solo un attimo dopo aver perduto i genitori, il ragazzino che tutti erano stati pronti ad accusare e a cui nessuno si era curato di tendere una mano. Nemmeno lui.  
 _Mio padre è morto per colpa sua, meritava di essere bandito. Avevo tutti i motivi per odiarlo e li ho ancora._  
La fastidiosa voce della sua anima tornò a farsi sentire e Robin fu costretto ad ammettere con se stesso che sapeva benissimo che l’incendio di quasi venti anni prima era stato un incidente e che lui aveva solo bisogno di dare la colpa a qualcuno.  
Robin si trovò a chiedersi cosa sarebbe successo se quel giorno avesse deciso di cercare Guy e Isabella, farli tornare indietro e lasciare che vivessero sulle terre di loro padre. Probabilmente non sarebbero mai stati amici, ma se lo avesse aiutato, Gisborne non avrebbe mai incontrato lo sceriffo e non si sarebbe fatto corrompere da quell’uomo malvagio.  
 _Ero solo un bambino, non è colpa mia._ Si disse, Robin e, implacabile, la voce della sua coscienza rispose.  
 _Anche Gisborne._  
  
Guy si trascinò seguendo il cavallo di Archer. Non riusciva a pensare a nulla se non al dolore che gli straziava le braccia a ogni strattone e allo sforzo di dover mettere un piede dopo l’altro e continuare a camminare. Era quasi tentato di fermarsi, di lasciare che il cavallo lo gettasse a terra e lo trascinasse fino a farlo morire, ma non ne aveva il coraggio.  
Il pensiero del proprio corpo che strusciava nel fango del sentiero come uno straccio sporco, tra le risate e gli insulti dei soldati era troppo terribile da sopportare.  
Sentì le lacrime che gli colmavano di nuovo gli occhi e si sforzò di trattenerle, di evitarsi almeno quell’umiliazione, ma era troppo stanco, sofferente e senza speranza per resistere ancora. Si arrese e lasciò che gli scorressero sul viso, il petto stretto nel tentativo di soffocare almeno i singhiozzi.  
Voleva che quel viaggio penoso finisse, ma non voleva arrivare al castello, non poteva pensare alle torture che Vaisey aveva in serbo per lui.  
 _Voglio andare a casa. Oppure morire._  
Inciampò e cadde a terra in ginocchio. Strinse i denti in previsione del dolore atroce che avrebbe sentito quando il cavallo lo avrebbe trascinato per le braccia, ma Guy sentì solo un sibilo e quella sofferenza non venne.  
Rimase a guardare stupidamente la corda spezzata e il cavallo di Archer che si allontanava da lui di qualche passo, prima che il giovane e i soldati iniziassero ad agitarsi, poi sentì chiamare il suo nome.  
\- Gisborne! Se ci tieni alla vita, alzati e corri!  
Guy non perse tempo a cercare con lo sguardo la persona che aveva parlato. La voce sembrava quella di Hood, ma era impossibile che fosse lui.  
In ogni caso non aveva importanza: quella era la sua unica occasione di salvezza, le domande potevano aspettare. Si rialzò più in fretta che poteva e corse verso gli alberi. Le mani legate gli rendevano difficile muoversi agilmente, ma non importava, quello che contava era allontanarsi il più possibile ed evitare di essere catturato vivo.  
Corse tra i cespugli del sottobosco, ignorando i rovi che lo graffiavano e la pioggia che stava iniziando a filtrare tra la chioma degli alberi e che rendeva il terreno fangoso e scivoloso. Archer non si sarebbe arreso, avrebbe fatto di tutto per catturarlo, ma piuttosto di permetterglielo, Guy si sarebbe lanciato volontariamente in qualche dirupo o in fondo al fiume.  
Il cuore gli balzò in gola nel sentire il galoppo di un cavallo sempre più vicino, poi sentì chiamare di nuovo il suo nome.  
\- Gisborne! Monta, presto.  
Guy stavolta si voltò a guardare: era veramente Hood e aveva fermato il cavallo accanto a lui.  
Robin si sporse in avanti, facendo balenare la lama di un pugnale e per un attimo Guy pensò che fosse venuto a ucciderlo, ma il fuorilegge si limitò a tagliare la corda che gli legava i polsi, poi gli afferrò un braccio per aiutarlo a salire in sella dietro di lui.  
Guy si chiese che intenzioni avesse, ma non aveva molte altre alternative, perciò circondò la vita di Robin con le braccia, sperando di riuscire a tenersi abbastanza forte.  
Il fuorilegge spinse il cavallo nella foresta, cercando di distanziare il cavaliere sconosciuto, ma Archer non demordeva.  
Robin guidò il cavallo verso un punto dove Will aveva predisposto una misura di sicurezza molto speciale: in quel punto il fiume era ampio e la corrente era forte e si gettava in una gola tra alte pareti di roccia.  
Nell’unico punto in cui era possibile raggiungere l’altra riva, Will aveva costruito un ponte, abbastanza largo da permettere a un cavallo di attraversare il fiume. Robin passò dall’altra parte senza rallentare, poi fermò il cavallo e prese l’arco e le frecce, mirando alle corde che sostenevano il ponte. Si incontravano tutte in un unico nodo e Robin le colpì proprio in quel punto.  
Guy guardò il ponte che iniziava a crollare e che un attimo dopo veniva trascinato via dalla corrente: ormai non c’era più modo di attraversare il fiume.  
Solo allora si permise di riprendere fiato e iniziò a chiedersi perché Robin Hood lo avesse aiutato.  
Stava per rivolgere quella domanda al fuorilegge quando vide spuntare Archer tra i cespugli sulla riva opposta.  
\- Andiamo via, Hood! Subito!  
Robin lo aveva sentito tremare e quando Guy aveva parlato, gli aveva rivolto un’occhiata perplessa: Gisborne sembrava davvero terrorizzato al pensiero che quel giovane cavaliere potesse raggiungerli.  
\- Non può passare, di cosa hai paura? - Disse, non resistendo alla tentazione di stuzzicare un po’ Gisborne.  
\- Ha un arco. - lo avvertì Guy.  
\- Da quella distanza non può colpirci. Nemmeno io ci riuscirei.  
Un attimo dopo, Robin gridò di dolore e si accasciò sulla sella. Guy fissò con orrore la freccia che si era conficcata nella spalla del fuorilegge e Archer che ne prendeva un’altra dalla faretra, sogghignando.  
Senza perdere tempo, Guy afferrò le redini e colpì i fianchi del cavallo con i talloni, facendolo schizzare via tra i cespugli, lontano dalla portata di Archer.  
Cavalcò senza fermarsi, inoltrandosi sempre di più tra gli alberi, finché non fu il cavallo a fermarsi, stanco e Guy, altrettanto esausto, si guardò intorno.  
Non conosceva quella parte della foresta e aveva perso completamente l’orientamento durante quella fuga disperata. Era stata una mossa sciocca da parte sua perché sarebbe stato sufficiente allontanarsi dalla portata dell’arco di Archer, ma quando aveva visto Robin Hood colpito da quella freccia, Guy si era lasciato prendere dal panico, cedendo di colpo a tutta la tensione e al terrore che aveva cercato di reprimere così a lungo.  
Robin era ancora privo di sensi, appoggiato a lui e Guy si rese conto che probabilmente il fuorilegge era l’unico a poter ritrovare la strada per uscire dalla foresta.  
Si spostò una ciocca di capelli bagnati dal viso, con un brivido di freddo e si disse che doveva trovare un riparo. Robin Hood era ferito, lui era gelato, affamato ed esausto ed entrambi erano fradici di pioggia. Guy sapeva che se non avessero trovato un riparo e non fossero riusciti ad accendere un fuoco, il freddo della notte avrebbe potuto essere letale per entrambi.  
Toccò il viso di Robin con una mano, cercando di svegliarlo, ma l’altro si limitò a gemere di dolore e Guy riprese le redini con un sospiro.  
Un tempo non si sarebbe fatto troppi scrupoli ad abbandonare il fuorilegge ferito, lasciandolo a morire nella foresta, ma Robin Hood gli aveva appena salvato la vita, non poteva essere così ingrato. E poi, se Hood si fosse ripreso, la sua conoscenza della foresta avrebbe potuto fare la differenza e permettere loro di sopravvivere.  



	35. Marked with Fire

Robin si svegliò lentamente, con la sensazione di avere un ferro infuocato che gli trapassava la spalla da parte a parte. Sentiva il rumore dei tuoni e l’ululato del vento, ma pur sentendo infuriare la tempesta, lui sembrava essere al riparo e non aveva affatto freddo.  
Si sforzò di aprire gli occhi, anche se quel semplice gesto gli costava una fatica immane, e si guardò intorno.  
Inizialmente non vide molto: era in un luogo buio, illuminato soltanto dalle fiamme di un fuoco che si stava indebolendo, poi la luce di un lampo rischiarò l’ambiente e Robin capì che si trovava all’interno di una grotta dall’imboccatura stretta che fortunatamente non lasciava entrare il vento.  
Era steso sulla schiena e a quanto pareva indossava soltanto gli indumenti intimi, ma non sentiva freddo perché era avvolto in una coperta che aveva un forte odore di cavallo.  
Si rese conto che non era soltanto la coperta a scaldarlo, ma che c’era qualcuno che dormiva accanto a lui sotto la stessa coperta, tanto vicino da sfiorarlo.  
Robin cercò di girarsi per vedere chi fosse, ma non aveva la forza di muoversi e riuscì solo a voltare un po’ la testa. Intravide alcune ciocche di capelli scuri e mossi che spuntavano da sotto la coperta e, ancora confuso, si chiese perché Marian fosse lì, poi l’altra persona si agitò nel sonno, tirando via la coperta e Robin sussultò nel riconoscere Gisborne.  
Piano piano iniziò a ricordare gli eventi del giorno prima, di come aveva liberato Gisborne dalle guardie dello sceriffo e del momento in cui aveva distrutto il ponte. Poi era arrivato quel cavaliere sconosciuto e da quel momento in poi non aveva altri ricordi.  
Di certo era ferito perché la spalla gli faceva molto male e si chiese se fosse stato Gisborne ad aggredirlo, ma in tal caso non avrebbe avuto senso che lui non fosse legato e che Guy stesse dormendo accanto a lui.  
Guy si alzò a sedere con un grido, guardandosi intorno come un animale in trappola, poi si accorse che Robin lo stava fissando e si sforzò di calmarsi.  
\- Hood. Sei sveglio.  
\- Cosa mi hai fatto?  
Guy lo guardò, stupito, scuotendo la testa con un sorriso amaro.  
\- Cosa ti ho fatto, Hood? Ti ho salvato la pelle dopo che Archer ti ha usato come bersaglio. - Guy esitò per un attimo, imbarazzato, prima di proseguire in tono più umile. - E dopo che tu l’hai salvata a me.  
\- Archer?  
\- Il nuovo giocattolo dello sceriffo, a quanto pare. E anche fin troppo efficiente.  
Guy rabbrividì e si alzò per prendere un pezzo di legno dal fondo della grotta, trascinandolo a terra perché non aveva abbastanza forza per sollevarlo, poi lo gettò nel fuoco, assicurandosi che iniziasse a bruciare e tornò a stendersi sotto la coperta con un gemito di dolore.  
Robin lo osservò: Gisborne non sembrava essere in condizioni molto migliori delle sue. Era pallido, sofferente, aveva il volto segnato da vari graffi e lividi e nel complesso dava l’impressione di essere stato calpestato da qualche dozzina di cavalli in fuga o di essersi azzuffato con un branco di lupi.  
\- Dove siamo?  
\- In una grotta. Nella foresta di Sherwood. Per il resto non ne ho la più pallida idea, quindi vedi di non morire nel sonno perché probabilmente solo tu sai come ritrovare la strada.  
\- Farò del mio meglio. - Disse Robin, sarcastico, ma Guy si era già riaddormentato.  
  
Quando si svegliò di nuovo, Robin era solo nella caverna, con l’unica compagnia del cavallo, legato a uno spuntone di roccia vicino all’ingresso.  
Si chiese cosa ne fosse stato di Gisborne e se lo avesse lasciato a morire in quella grotta, troppo debole per muoversi da quel giaciglio improvvisato. Scartò quell’ipotesi nel vedere la giacca e la camicia di Guy stese a terra accanto ai suoi abiti, non troppo distanti dal fuoco: se Gisborne avesse deciso di andarsene, di certo non avrebbe lasciato lì i vestiti.  
Robin cercò di muoversi, ma riuscì solo a girarsi su un fianco e fu costretto a fermarsi, ansimando per il dolore. Da quella posizione poteva guardare l’ingresso della grotta e cercò di capire che momento della giornata fosse, ma la luce che entrava da quel varco era tenue e grigiastra e non gli dava alcun indizio.  
La debolezza estrema che provava lo preoccupava, la ferita che aveva subito doveva essere piuttosto seria se lui si sentiva così e temeva che senza cure adeguate avrebbe potuto decretare la sua fine.  
Ma i suoi uomini lo stavano sicuramente cercando, si disse, lo avrebbero trovato e portato da Matilda prima che le sue condizioni potessero peggiorare.  
 _Anche gli uomini dello sceriffo mi stanno cercando…_  
Tutto dipendeva da chi lo avrebbe trovato per primo.  
Era immerso in quei pensieri tutt’altro che allegri, quando vide tornare Gisborne, fradicio di pioggia. Il cavaliere aveva costruito una specie di slitta usando alcuni rami secchi e i finimenti del cavallo e si era fatto passare la cinghia di cuoio intorno al torace per poterla trainare senza usare la forza delle braccia. Sulla slitta era accatastata legna umida, fasci di erbe, qualche frutto e un coniglio morto e Guy la trascinò a fatica accanto al fuoco.  
\- Sei ancora vivo. - Disse Gisborne, lanciando uno sguardo a Robin.  
\- Così pare.  
Guy scaricò la slitta, mettendo la legna accanto al fuoco in modo che si asciugasse un po’, poi mise da parte la frutta e le erbe e sedette a terra, iniziando a scuoiare il coniglio.  
Robin non disse nulla e rimase a guardarlo mentre lavorava, sorpreso nel vedere che non se la cavava peggio di Much nel preparare un pasto. Dopo un po’, Guy riuscì a piazzare il coniglio sul fuoco su una specie di spiedo improvvisato, in modo che si cuocesse e pulì accuratamente il coltello che aveva usato usando un brandello di stoffa di quella che Robin riconobbe come la propria camicia.  
\- Ehi, quella era mia! - Protestò Robin e Guy alzò lo sguardo su di lui, seccato.  
\- E infatti la maggior parte ce l’hai ancora addosso. - Gisborne indicò le bende che gli avvolgevano la ferita. - Dovevo usare qualcosa per fermare il sangue dopo che ho estratto la freccia e non avevo molta scelta. Tra la mia e la tua ho scelto quella che sembrava più pulita. Non che lo fosse, ma almeno nessuno ti aveva tirato addosso del letame.  
Robin pensò che le sue parole non suonavano molto rassicuranti, come non lo era l’idea di essere stato completamente in balia del suo nemico mentre era privo di sensi. Il pensiero che Gisborne lo avesse aiutato invece di tagliargli la gola gli sembrava strano e non corrispondeva affatto all’immagine che si era fatto di lui nel corso degli anni: Guy era uno che distruggeva, che portava con sé morte e sofferenza, non qualcuno capace di aiutare.  
Dentro di sé sentiva che quella descrizione era ingiusta, che un tempo Gisborne era stato diverso, ma allontanarsi dall’idea che fosse irrimediabilmente malvagio avrebbe reso molto più difficile odiarlo e Robin non voleva smettere di farlo.  
Lo guardò. Gisborne era seduto accanto al fuoco per asciugarsi e fissava le fiamme, dando le spalle a Robin. Le cicatrici lasciate dalle frecce gli segnavano la pelle chiara della schiena e Robin si trovò a pensare alle parole che una volta erano sfuggite ad Allan a proposito delle condizioni di Gisborne e all’ansia di Marian quando lo aveva supplicato di salvarlo perché lui non poteva combattere o difendersi.  
Anche quello che aveva visto poco prima sembrava confermare la serietà di quelle ferite e le conseguenze che avevano lasciato: Gisborne aveva faticato a portare accanto al fuoco un ciocco di legno che chiunque avrebbe sollevato senza problemi e aveva trascinato quella specie di slitta passandosi una cinghia attorno al petto invece di tirarla con le mani come avrebbe fatto chiunque altro.  
Si chiese come fosse riuscito a portare _lui_ in quella caverna e quanta fatica e dolore gli fosse costato curare la sua ferita e prendersi cura delle sue necessità quando Guy stesso era così malridotto.  
Gisborne si mosse e prese il coltello. Robin notò con orrore che Guy lo aveva appoggiato con la lama nel fuoco finché il metallo non era diventato incandescente e ripensò a quando aveva minacciato di torturarlo in quello stesso modo.  
 _Vuole vendicarsi per quella volta!_  
\- Questo farà male, Hood. - Disse Guy in tono serio, avvicinandosi.  
\- Lo sapevo che in te non poteva esserci nulla di buono! - Ringhiò Robin, con disprezzo. - È proprio da te prendertela qualcuno che non può difendersi! Avrei dovuto lasciarti agli uomini dello sceriffo!  
Gisborne lo fissò e a Robin sembrò di scorgere uno sguardo ferito nei suoi occhi, ma Gisborne non si fermò.  
\- Hood, la cosa più sensata sarebbe stata uccidermi con una freccia da lontano, senza correre rischi, lo sappiamo entrambi. Non so perché tu non lo abbia fatto, ma puoi credermi se ti dico che te ne sono grato. Sono in debito con te, Hood.  
Robin guardò il pugnale.  
\- Bel modo di esprimere la gratitudine!  
Guy rimase a guardarlo per un attimo.  
\- Credi che ti voglia torturare?  
\- Che altro potresti fare con quello?!  
\- Usarlo sulla tua ferita. Non ho unguenti o medicine e non sono riuscito a trovare nessuna delle erbe che potrebbero aiutarti. Se dovesse infettarsi rischieresti di morire, ma il calore la pulirà e fermerà il sangue. Andrebbe ricucita, ma non ho né ago né filo e comunque non sarei in grado di farlo.  
Robin lo fissò: Gisborne sembrava sincero e non aveva l’aria di essere particolarmente contento all’idea di infliggergli dolore. Quello che aveva detto aveva un senso: in guerra, quando i soldati feriti non avevano a disposizione un medico che potesse curarli, spesso le ferite venivano curate col fuoco.  
Annuì seccamente.  
\- Ne sei capace?  
\- L’ho visto fare una volta. - Disse Guy, incerto.  
\- Dal medico del castello?  
\- No, da mia madre. Quando siamo venuti in Inghilterra dalla Francia. Uno dei servitori aveva una brutta ferita e il guaritore più vicino era a parecchi giorni di viaggio, o almeno questo è quello che ci avevano detto. Forse non volevano curarlo perché non era inglese, ma in ogni caso a mia madre non rimase altra scelta che provare a trattare la ferita col fuoco.  
\- E tu hai assistito al trattamento?  
\- Di nascosto, altrimenti non me lo avrebbero permesso. Avevo otto o nove anni all’epoca.  
Robin lo guardò, inorridito.  
\- E tu vorresti usare quel coltello arroventato sulla mia ferita avendolo visto fare solo una volta da bambino?!  
Guy alzò le spalle.  
\- Che alternative ci sono? Se la lasciamo stare quella ferita si infetterà di sicuro e io non saprei dove andare a cercare aiuto. Prima ho provato a esplorare un po’ la foresta, ma non sono riuscito nemmeno a ritrovare il fiume.  
\- Dove hai riempito l’otre dell’acqua allora?  
\- C’è una sorgente qui vicino, ma il ruscello scompare sottoterra dopo un po’.  
Robin cercò di ricostruire dove potessero essere finiti per provare a dare qualche indicazione a Gisborne.  
\- Quanto a lungo hai cavalcato dopo esserti allontanato dal fiume e in che direzione?  
Guy scosse la testa.  
\- Non lo so.  
\- Come fai a non saperlo?!  
Gisborne distolse lo sguardo e Robin vide apparire chiazze rosse sulla pelle troppo pallida del suo viso.  
\- Non lo so e basta, Hood! - Sbottò, ringhioso, ma Robin aveva l’impressione che fosse sul punto di crollare.  
\- Non importa. - Disse. - Del resto non so se mi fiderei a lasciarti andare in cerca di aiuto: una volta scoperta la strada per uscire dalla foresta potresti semplicemente lasciarmi qui a morire.  
\- Ah sì, e per andare dove, esattamente?! Per tornare dallo sceriffo a farmi torturare o a Locksley per farmi prendere a sassate dai tuoi amati contadini? Anche se sapessi dove siamo, cosa ti fa pensare che ci sarebbe qualcuno disposto ad ascoltarmi e a credere che sto cercando aiuto perché tu sei ferito? Mi ucciderebbero a vista.  
\- Questo ci riporta al punto di partenza. - Disse Robin, rassegnato.  
\- Già.  
\- Quell’uomo, quel servitore che hai visto curare, è sopravvissuto?  
\- È morto.  
\- Ah.  
Rimasero entrambi in silenzio per un po’, poi Robin sospirò, prendendo una decisione.  
\- Intanto rimetti quella lama sul fuoco, ormai si è raffreddata troppo, poi prendi una delle mie frecce e mettimi l’asta tra i denti prima di usare il coltello. Quando lo farai non dovrai esitare, devi bruciare la ferita fino in fondo altrimenti si infetterà lo stesso e sarà stato tutto inutile. Non importa quanto mi sentirai urlare o quanto io possa dimenarmi, prima di fermarti devi finire il tuo lavoro.  
Guy annuì, con un sogghigno malriuscito.  
\- Sarà un piacere, Hood.  
Gisborne era sempre stato piuttosto trasparente, ma Robin non lo aveva mai visto mentire in modo meno convincente di così. Non sembrava affatto divertito da ciò che stava per fare, anzi se possibile sembrava più terrorizzato dello stesso Robin.  
Si allontanò per recuperare una freccia dalla faretra e la avvicinò al viso del fuorilegge.  
\- Non divertirti troppo, Gisborne. - Disse Robin, poi prese l’asta tra i denti e chiuse gli occhi.  
\- Dovrò tenerti fermo. - Disse Guy, quasi in tono di scusa, e Robin annuì di nuovo.  
Gisborne lo bloccò col peso del proprio corpo, tenendogli le braccia schiacciate sotto le ginocchia, poi prese un respiro e premette la lama arroventata sulla ferita.  
Il dolore travolse Robin, esplodendo nella ferita alla spalla fino a riempire ogni parte del suo corpo, molto più forte di quanto non avesse immaginato. Si era imposto di sopportarlo con dignità, di soffrire stoicamente, ma quella cura era infinitamente più dolorosa della ferita stessa e Robin si ritrovò a ululare suo malgrado, mordendo l’asta della freccia fino a sentire il legno che cedeva sotto i denti. Si dibatté disperatamente per sfuggire a quel dolore, ma il peso di Gisborne lo bloccava, immobilizzandolo e costringendolo a quella tortura dove non poteva fare altro che urlare e poi urlare ancora.  
Alla fine il dolore divenne semplicemente troppo intenso, impossibile da sopportare ancora e Robin si abbandonò all’abisso nero dell’incoscienza.  
Guy lo sentì rilassarsi all’improvviso e per un attimo pensò che fosse morto, poi lo sentì respirare e si stupì di provare tanto sollievo. Non tolse la lama arroventata dalla ferita e approfittò del fatto che Robin Hood fosse privo di sensi per finire il lavoro nel modo più accurato possibile.  
Quando fu certo di non poter fare altro, Guy lasciò cadere il coltello e fece per rialzarsi, senza riuscirci. Gli tremavano troppo le gambe e, toccandosi il viso, lo trovò bagnato di lacrime.  
Per anni non aveva desiderato altro che vendicarsi di Robin Hood, di infliggergli più dolore che poteva, ma ora che era stato costretto a farlo non lo aveva trovato né divertente né piacevole: lui non era un carnefice e non lo era mai stato, nonostante i tentativi di Vaisey di trasformarlo in un assassino spietato.  
Rotolò di lato e si stese su un fianco sul pavimento della caverna, accanto a Robin, stringendosi addosso la coperta nel tentativo di placare quei tremiti che non dipendevano dal freddo, poi si coprì il viso con le mani e rimase immobile.  



	36. Nowhere to Go

Fu l’odore del cibo a svegliare Robin e il fuorilegge si ritrovò a pensare che in quel momento la fame lo tormentava più del dolore alla spalla.  
Aprì gli occhi e vide che Gisborne aveva tolto il coniglio dal fuoco e lo stava tagliando con lo stesso coltello che aveva usato per cauterizzare la sua ferita.  
\- Spero che tu lo abbia pulito, almeno. - Disse, e Guy si voltò di scatto, con un sussulto.  
\- Hood. Non ero sicuro che ti saresti svegliato.  
\- Mi spiace deluderti, ma sono ancora vivo e ho intenzione di rimanerci.  
\- Buono a sapersi, non ci tengo a restare in questa foresta per tutta la vita.  
\- Potresti non avere molta scelta, non trovi?  
Guy lo guardò.  
\- Cosa intendi?  
Robin sogghignò.  
\- Che dopo aver passato tanto tempo a dare la caccia ai fuorilegge, adesso sei un fuorilegge anche tu.  
Guy non disse nulla e riprese a dividere il coniglio arrostito in due parti, appoggiandone ognuna su un largo pezzo di corteccia. Quando ebbe finito, ne spinse uno verso Robin, lanciandogli uno sguardo irritato.  
\- Mangia, Hood, almeno avrai la bocca impegnata e non dovrò sentirti parlare.  
Per una volta, Robin non ribatté. Riuscì ad alzarsi a sedere e si avventò sul cibo, affamato come non era mai stato in vita sua.  
Guy doveva essere altrettanto affamato, ma mangiava più lentamente, masticando con cura ogni boccone.  
\- Come lo hai catturato? - Chiese Robin, dopo aver finito, più per spezzare il silenzio che per vera curiosità.  
\- Ho preso il tuo arco e quando ho sentito un movimento tra i cespugli, mi sono girato e l’ho centrato con un tiro perfetto.  
Robin sgranò gli occhi.  
\- Hai preso il mio arco?!  
\- Certo che no, razza di idiota, sai benissimo che non posso nemmeno tenderlo.  
\- Come allora? A mani nude?  
\- Più o meno. Stavo cercando qualche pianta commestibile e ho sorpreso una volpe che lo aveva appena ucciso. Lei è fuggita e io ho preso il coniglio.  
\- Hai rubato la preda a una volpe?  
\- Prova a ridere, Hood e la prossima volta non ne avrai nemmeno un pezzo.  
  
Much si piazzò davanti all’entrata del campo, a braccia incrociate e Marian lo guardò, pronta ad affrontarlo.  
\- Non posso lasciarti passare! Robin si è raccomandato di proteggerti.  
\- Robin ha anche detto che avrebbe salvato Guy. Dove sono, allora?!  
Little John affiancò Much, anche lui deciso a fermare la ragazza e le rivolse uno sguardo di scusa.  
\- Se uscissi dal campo, metteresti in pericolo te stessa e tutti noi. La foresta è piena di soldati, il sostituto di Gisborne si sta impegnando molto per trovarci.  
\- Ma allora è una ragione di più per andare a cercarli! Guy e Robin potrebbero essere in pericolo!  
\- Il solo fatto che siano insieme è pericoloso. - Disse Will in tono astioso. - Lo avrai anche sposato, ma Gisborne è sempre stato una minaccia per tutti noi!  
Djaq mise una mano sul braccio del giovane e una su quello di Marian per calmare gli animi.  
\- Dobbiamo avere pazienza, Allan è andato al castello per raccogliere informazioni. Se li hanno catturati lo sapremo presto e potremo organizzarci per aiutarli, ma per il momento possiamo solo aspettare. Vieni Marian, tuo padre ha di nuovo la febbre e mi sembra un po’ agitato, la tua presenza lo tranquillizzerà di sicuro.  
La giovane annuì, con le lacrime agli occhi. Non riusciva a togliersi dalla mente l’ultima volta che aveva visto Guy, mentre veniva condotto via da Archer. Il modo in cui lo avevano legato doveva essere stato terribilmente doloroso per lui e di certo era terrorizzato al pensiero delle torture dello sceriffo e lei si sentiva in colpa per non aver tentato di liberarlo in quel momento.  
Sapeva che non avrebbe avuto speranze di successo e che avrebbe ottenuto solo di finire in cella insieme a lui, ma anche il pensiero della tortura ora le sembrava preferibile al non sapere cosa ne fosse stato di lui.  
Guardò Much e Little John, ma sapeva che i fuorilegge non le avrebbero permesso di allontanarsi dal campo. Tornò da suo padre, col cuore pesante.  
Sir Edward era seduto su una delle brande dei fuorilegge, con una coperta sulle gambe e non aveva un bell’aspetto. Era pallido e aveva il viso coperto da un velo di sudore anche se la temperatura era piuttosto rigida.  
\- Padre! - Disse Marian, preoccupata. - Forse dovreste stendervi.  
Sir Edward scosse la testa, scrutandola attentamente.  
\- Se il Signore lo vorrà, presto sarai vedova. - Disse in tono duro e Marian lo guardò, sconvolta.  
\- Cosa dite, padre?!  
\- Thornton mi ha raccontato quello che è successo prima che Much e John venissero a prendermi a Locksley. Quel mostro non ti toccherà mai più nemmeno con un dito.  
\- Guy non mi ha mai fatto del male!  
\- Lo hanno visto! Thornton ha detto che ti ha gettata a terra e ti ha colpita!  
\- Era per finta! Sono stata io a dirgli di farlo!  
Sir Edward scosse la testa.  
\- Perché continui a difenderlo? Non devi aver paura di lui, ora non può farti del male…  
\- Io non ho paura di Guy, io lo amo!  
Sir Edward non disse nulla, ma la sua espressione rimase dura e ostile e Marian capì che non sarebbe riuscita a convincerlo in nessun modo. Gli voltò le spalle con un sospiro e tornò verso il focolare: continuare a discutere sarebbe stato inutile e avrebbe solo peggiorato la salute di suo padre.  
Con un sospiro sedette su uno dei tronchi tagliati, poi si accorse del silenzio innaturale che la circondava e alzò lo sguardo: i quattro fuorilegge la stavano fissando con gli occhi spalancati e la curiosità dipinta sul viso.  
\- Cosa c’è?! - Chiese, scontrosa, e gli altri si affrettarono a distogliere lo sguardo.  
Fu Djaq l’unica a trovare il coraggio di parlare apertamente.  
\- È che nessuno di noi pensava che fosse vero.  
\- Cosa?  
\- Che lo hai sposato per amore.  
Marian si rese conto che dovevano averla sentita gridare mentre discuteva col padre e arrossì.  
\- Ed è così terribile che io mi sia innamorata di Guy?  
\- Per Robin lo è! - Sbottò Much e Djaq lo zittì con una gomitata nel fianco.  
\- Più che altro è inaspettato. Eravamo tutti convinti che lo avessi sposato per qualche altro motivo.  
\- Chi potrebbe provare amore per Gisborne? - Disse Little John, con disprezzo e Marian lo fissò, combattiva.  
\- Io. Qualcosa in contrario?  
I fuorilegge si scambiarono uno sguardo imbarazzato e furono sollevati nel vedere la porta del campo che si apriva.  
Il cuore di Marian iniziò a battere più forte nel vedere due uomini sulla soglia, ma il suo umore sprofondò nel riconoscere Allan e Harold.  
\- Ci sono notizie di Robin? - Chiese Much.  
\- E di Guy? - Gli fece eco, Marian.  
Allan si avvicinò al fuoco e sedette su uno dei tronchi e Harold lo imitò. Allan era un po’ affannato, ma la giovane guardia aveva un aspetto terribile: indossava solo i pantaloni e la tunica della sua divisa ed era pallido, sporco e con la barba di qualche giorno e nel vedere uno dei piatti che i fuorilegge avevano appoggiato a terra per ascoltare le notizie portate da Allan, se ne impossessò, iniziando a mangiare voracemente.  
\- Oh. Prego. Serviti pure. - Disse Much, un po’ infastidito, ma nessuno lo ascoltò.  
Allan scosse la testa.  
\- Non sono mai arrivati al castello e Archer li sta facendo cercare in tutta la foresta. Riuscire ad arrivare al campo senza farci vedere è stato difficile.  
\- Questa è una buona notizia, vero? - Chiese Marian, preoccupata. - Se li sta cercando vuol dire che sono fuggiti…  
\- Ma per quanto? - Chiese Allan. - Stanno battendo la foresta palmo a palmo, non si lasciano fermare nemmeno dalla pioggia. Il campo è ben nascosto, ma Robin e Giz non sono qui… E poi…  
Allan si interruppe, incerto e gli altri lo fissarono.  
\- Poi cosa? - Grugnì Little John.  
\- Ero al castello, travestito da guardia e ho sentito Archer che riferiva allo sceriffo di aver colpito Robin e che forse lo aveva ucciso…  
Gli altri trattennero il respiro, poi Much scosse la testa.  
\- No, no, impossibile. - Disse, la voce incrinata dal nervosismo. - Nella foresta nessuno potrebbe colpire Robin, questo è il suo regno.  
\- Archer potrebbe. - Intervenne Harold con un brivido. - Quell’uomo è pericoloso.  
Allan annuì.  
\- L’ho trovato nelle segrete del castello. - Disse, indicando Harold con un cenno della testa. - È stato Archer ad arrestarlo.  
\- Lo sceriffo gli ha chiesto di mettere alla prova sir Guy... Se non mi avesse scoperto a origliare avrei potuto avvisarlo!  
\- Non prendertela. - Lo consolò Allan. - Non è colpa tua.  
\- Cosa facciamo, allora? Guy e Robin sono in pericolo, dobbiamo aiutarli! - Disse Marian, angosciata.  
\- Scordatevi di uscire dal campo. - Allan scosse la testa. - Siamo riusciti a passare per miracolo, ma si stanno avvicinando. Se dovessimo muoverci da qui sarebbe la fine per tutti noi.  
\- Ma non possiamo restare qui senza fare nulla! - Protestò Marian.  
\- Purtroppo sì. Tuo padre non ha la forza per scappare, - le ricordò Djaq - se i soldati dovessero trovare il campo, anche lui non avrebbe scampo.  
\- Beh, io credo in Robin. - Disse Much. - Lui troverà un modo per risolvere questo guaio, ne sono certo.  
\- Ben detto. - Approvò Little John. - Dobbiamo avere fiducia in Robin.  
Gli altri annuirono. Del resto non potevano fare altro.  
  
Robin ascoltò il rumore della pioggia, tanto forte da coprire anche il crepitio del fuoco. Di solito quello era un suono rilassante, ma ora lo faceva sentire in trappola.  
La compagnia di Gisborne, poi, non faceva altro che peggiorare le cose: il cavaliere era rimasto seduto accanto all’ingresso della grotta per la maggior parte della mattina, immobile e tetro come un corvo appollaiato in attesa di qualche disgrazia.  
Robin fu tentato di provocarlo, di scatenare un litigio, qualsiasi cosa che gli permettesse di sfogare la rabbia che provava dentro di sé. Non sopportava l’idea di dovergli la vita, di aver gridato di dolore mentre Gisborne curava la sua ferita.  
Più il tempo passava, restituendogli un po’ delle sue forze, più Robin sentiva crescere l’ira nel proprio cuore. Non voleva essere bloccato in quella caverna sconosciuta, costretto a respirare la stessa aria dell’uomo che gli aveva portato via tutto ciò che amava: suo padre, Locksley, Marian e ora anche il diritto di odiarlo, salvandogli la vita.  
Irrazionalmente, raccolse un ciottolo da terra col braccio sano e lo tirò a Gisborne, con tutta la forza che gli era rimasta. Voleva provocarlo, spingerlo ad attaccarlo, pur sapendo di essere troppo debole per lottare. Ma del resto, se Gisborne avesse picchiato un uomo ferito, lui avrebbe ancora avuto tutto il diritto di disprezzarlo…  
Guy sussultò quando il sasso lo colpì al viso, non tanto forte da fargli davvero male, ma abbastanza da riaprirgli la ferita lasciata da una delle pietre scagliate dalla gente di Locksley. Si toccò la guancia e guardò il sangue che gli macchiava le dita, prima di girarsi verso Robin.  
\- Perché, Hood? - Chiese in tono piatto.  
Robin lo fissò, rabbioso.  
\- Pensi di non meritarlo? Credi che basti una singola azione decente per rimediare a tutto il male che hai fatto?!  
\- Perché mi hai salvato, allora? - Chiese Guy senza scomporsi, tornando a fissare la pioggia.  
Robin non trovò una risposta e, dopo qualche attimo di silenzio, fu Guy a continuare.  
\- Perché sei l’eroe di Sherwood, ecco perché. Devi fare la cosa giusta anche se non vuoi. Ma se per una volta la faccio io, allora non va bene perché allora non sarei più così malvagio, ti sentiresti meno in diritto di odiarmi, non è vero? Ma non importa, continua pure a farlo e a pensare di me quello che vuoi. Uno in più o uno in meno che mi odia non fa molta differenza.  
C’era talmente tanta triste rassegnazione nella voce di Guy, che l’ira di Robin si sgonfiò e il fuorilegge non trovò nulla da rispondergli. Fu tentato di scusarsi per il sasso, ma non lo fece, ricordando a se stesso che Gisborne era ancora in debito per tutto il male che aveva fatto.  
Guy si alzò in piedi, si avvicinò al punto della caverna dove aveva lasciato l’improvvisata slitta di rami che aveva costruito e prese in mano due mele avvizzite.  
\- Fame, Hood? Assaporala bene perché è l’ultima. - Chiese, lanciandone una a Robin e addentando l’altra.  
Tornò verso l’entrata della grotta, guardò fuori e fece un passo verso l’esterno.  
\- Dove stai andando?  
Guy gli lanciò uno sguardo assente.  
\- Forse ho deciso di abbandonarti qui a morire. Oppure sto andando a cercare qualcosa da mangiare. Decidi tu cosa preferisci credere, tanto non lo saprai finché non sarò tornato o finché non sarai morto di fame.  
\- Ti servo vivo per uscire dalla foresta. - Gli ricordò Robin, in tono indifferente.  
\- Non hai pensato a una cosa, Hood.  
\- Cosa?  
\- A cosa mi serve conoscere la strada per uscire dalla foresta se non ho nessun posto in cui tornare? Ho tradito lo sceriffo e lui lo sa: è come se fossi già morto.  
Gisborne uscì dalla grotta senza dargli tempo di rispondere, scomparendo sotto la pioggia battente e Robin si chiese se fosse impazzito.  
In tal caso, pensò, erano condannati entrambi.  
  
Robin rimase a fissare l’ingresso della grotta per il resto della giornata, osservando la luce grigiastra del giorno sfumare nel buio della notte, illuminato da un lampo di tanto in tanto.  
Quando fu completamente al buio, Robin si convinse che Gisborne non sarebbe tornato, che era andato via per cercare una fine pietosa, abbandonando anche lui allo stesso destino.  
Robin odiava ammetterlo, ma sapeva che senza l’aiuto di Gisborne non sarebbe sopravvissuto.  
Aveva perso troppo sangue ed era ancora molto debole, non sarebbe riuscito ad allontanarsi dalla grotta e a ritrovare la strada per il campo. Gisborne gli aveva lasciato il cavallo, ma Robin aveva la certezza di non essere in grado di montare in sella, né di restarci senza cadere.  
Prima, durante il pomeriggio, si era trascinato fino all’ingresso della caverna per urinare e percorrere quella breve distanza lo aveva sfinito. Quando era tornato a stendersi sotto la coperta, chiazze nere gli danzavano davanti agli occhi ed era stato sul punto di perdere i sensi.  
Era rimasto steso, in preda a una nausea improvvisa, respirando a fondo per riuscire a resistervi ed era stato in quel momento che si era reso davvero conto che se Guy non fosse tornato, lui sarebbe sicuramente morto.  
Il sole era calato e, con esso, anche le speranze di Robin. Avrebbe dovuto alzarsi per gettare altra legna sul fuoco, ma non ne aveva la forza e aveva continuato a rimandare il momento di farlo, finché non era scivolato nel sonno mentre la fiamma cominciava a morire.  
  
Quando Guy tornò alla grotta era notte fonda e del fuoco non restavano che poche braci rossastre. Robin Hood era avvolto nella coperta e non si muoveva e Gisborne pensò che fosse morto. Ma anche se era ancora vivo, di certo non lo sarebbe rimasto a lungo dormendo esposto al freddo della notte.  
Col fuoco spento, l’aria nella caverna era gelida e, tremando di freddo, Guy si tolse la giacca, gli stivali e i pantaloni inzuppati di pioggia per indossare la camicia che invece aveva lasciato al riparo nella grotta. Prese un ramo sottile che aveva ancora delle foglie secche attaccate e lo mise sulle braci, soffiando con cautela per ravvivare il fuoco e, quando vide nascere alcune fiammelle, vi aggiunse ciocchi di legno più grandi.  
Solo una volta riacceso il fuoco, Guy si concesse di controllare le condizioni di Robin Hood. Gli toccò il collo e sentì pulsare il battito cardiaco, ma la pelle del fuorilegge era fredda e quasi livida.  
Robin aprì gli occhi nel sentirsi toccare.  
\- Sei tornato. - Disse debolmente.  
\- Perché, credevi davvero che ti avrei lasciato a morire? Bella opinione che hai di me.  
\- Cosa avrei dovuto pensare? Sei sparito per tutto il giorno sotto il diluvio dopo aver pronunciato qualche frase drammatica!  
\- E quindi non vedendomi tornare l’unica cosa che hai pensato era che avessi deciso di abbandonarti al tuo destino.  
\- Se la gente non si fida di te forse dovresti farti qualche domanda, Gisborne. - Disse Robin a fatica, tremando di freddo.  
Guy roteò gli occhi e si lasciò sfuggire un verso a metà tra un sospiro e una risata.  
\- Pur di avere l’ultima parola parleresti anche da morto, non è vero, Hood?  
Si stese accanto a Robin, tirando verso di sé una parte della coperta e chiuse gli occhi, stanco e infreddolito.  
\- Dove sei stato? - Chiese Robin dopo un po’ e stavolta il suo tono non era ostile.  
\- A cercare del cibo. La pioggia rende tutto più difficile, ma ho trovato qualche altro frutto, un po’ di noci, alcune piante commestibili e ne ho approfittato per piazzare qualche laccio. Con un po’ di fortuna domani potremmo avere un po’ di carne senza doverla rubare alle volpi.  
\- Fino a ora? Cosa pensavi di trovare col buio?  
\- So quello che non ho trovato.  
Robin si girò su un fianco per guardarlo, perplesso.  
\- Cosa?  
\- La strada, Hood. Ci ho messo più tempo di quanto pensassi a ritrovare la grotta.  
Il fuorilegge ridacchiò.  
\- Ti sei perso?  
\- Già. E non è stato affatto piacevole. - Confessò Guy, poi si ritrovò a sogghignare. - Ma almeno non sono stato il solo a preoccuparmi: ne è quasi valsa la pena se immagino la faccia che dovevi avere mentre credevi che ti avessi lasciato a morire, solo come un cane.  
\- Mi sembri un po’ troppo spiritoso per essere uno che si lamentava di essere praticamente già morto. - Ribatté Robin, irritato.  
\- Mentre camminavo sotto la pioggia ho avuto il tempo di riflettere. Forse è vero che non ho un posto dove tornare, ma ho un motivo per sopravvivere e per tenere in vita anche te. Marian. Se uno di noi due dovesse morire, non me lo perdonerebbe mai. Comunque vadano le cose, farò di tutto per ritornare da lei.  
Guy aveva sorriso nel pronunciare il nome della ragazza e Robin lo fissò, senza capire del tutto i sentimenti che provava. Odiava Gisborne per avergli portato via Marian, ma era costretto ad ammettere che il suo rivale era sinceramente innamorato di lei, forse di più di quanto lui non fosse mai stato.  
E forse era per quel motivo che la ragazza lo aveva sposato.  
Pensò a qualcosa da rispondere senza riuscirci e fu sollevato quando si accorse che Gisborne si era addormentato, quasi quanto poco prima lo era stato nel vedere che era tornato.  
Con un sospiro, chiuse gli occhi anche lui.  



	37. Unwilling Allies

Robin si era addormentato tremando di freddo, ma in quel momento, col fuoco acceso e avvolto nella coperta, la temperatura era piacevole e, anche se la luce che entrava nella grotta rivelava che il sole era sorto da un bel po’, lui continuava a crogiolarsi in un gradevole dormiveglia.  
Era debole e dolorante e dormire era il modo migliore per riprendere le forze. Ogni tanto si svegliava e cercava Gisborne con lo sguardo, ma poi tornava a chiudere gli occhi dopo aver constatato che anche il cavaliere era ancora addormentato.  
Non avrebbe mai potuto immaginarlo e non lo avrebbe mai ammesso ad alta voce, ma la semplice presenza di Gisborne era rassicurante.  
Robin non era abituato a restare solo, aveva sempre qualcuno accanto a lui. Da ragazzo, dopo aver perso il padre, erano stati gli abitanti di Locksley, i servitori più fidati e Much, che non lo aveva mai abbandonato nemmeno quando aveva deciso di partire per la guerra.  
Anche nel mezzo dell’inferno che avevano trovato in Terra Santa, Much era rimasto al suo fianco, affrontando gli orrori della guerra, lui così pacifico per natura, solo per Robin. E dopo, quando aveva scelto ancora di opporsi allo sceriffo sacrificando tutto ciò che aveva, aveva radunato attorno a sé i suoi compagni fedeli.  
Ma il giorno precedente, quando Gisborne era andato via lasciandolo solo, col dubbio che potesse non ritornare, era stato colto da un’angoscia profonda che aveva provato solo un’altra volta in vita sua quando era molto piccolo. E anche quella volta, per un’assurda coincidenza, era stato proprio Guy a “salvarlo”.  
Credeva di aver dimenticato quell’episodio, ma ora si ritrovò a pensarci: era piccolo, quattro o cinque anni al massimo e la famiglia di Gisborne si era trasferita da poco a Locksley dalla Francia. Robin era un bambino allegro e fin troppo vivace, sempre pronto a cercare nuove avventure senza mai lasciarsi fermare dalla timidezza o dalla paura, mentre i nuovi arrivati, Guy e Isabella, erano molto diversi da lui. La bambina, sua coetanea, era timida e silenziosa, sempre attaccata alla madre o al fratello, mentre Guy, anche se più grande, era fin troppo tranquillo e responsabile perché Robin potesse considerarlo un compagno di giochi.  
Il divertimento maggiore che poteva trarre dalla sua compagnia era quello di prenderlo in giro se esitava a fare un gioco troppo agitato o un po’ pericoloso di cui Robin invece non aveva il minimo timore.  
Un giorno suo padre lo aveva portato a visitare la fiera di York: lo sceriffo aveva organizzato un torneo di cavalieri e la città era affollata di gente, venuta anche dalle contee vicine per partecipare alla fiera e assistere agli spettacoli.  
Robin era stato impaziente di vedere i saltimbanchi e gli animali esotici e suo padre gli aveva permesso di andare avanti insieme a uno dei servi mentre lui andava a prendere una stanza alla locanda e a trovare una stalla per il carro e i cavalli, ma Robin si era presto annoiato del passo lento dell’anziano servitore e aveva fatto in modo di lasciarlo indietro, sgattaiolando tra la folla.  
Mentre si aggirava tra i banchi della fiera non aveva avuto il minimo timore: aveva visto dov’era la locanda indicata dal padre, proprio vicino al cancello del castello, e sapeva di poterci tornare senza difficoltà. Aveva passato l’intera mattina a divertirsi senza pensare minimamente all’angoscia del servitore che aveva lasciato indietro, né alla punizione che sarebbe toccata a quell’uomo, poi, quando aveva iniziato ad avere fame, aveva deciso di tornare a cercare il padre, nella speranza che gli comprasse almeno uno dei dolciumi venduti dai mercanti.  
Era corso verso la locanda, ma non era riuscito a trovare sir Malcolm, allora si era infilato nelle stalle per vedere se suo padre si stesse occupando dei cavalli, ma né gli animali né il carro erano lì.  
Robin aveva guardato bene, allarmato, controllando anche i box vuoti, poi era uscito in strada, cercando di scorgere il padre, ma tutti i volti che gremivano le vie erano quelli di gente sconosciuta.  
A Locksley, Robin conosceva tutti, ma lì era completamente solo, accanto a lui non c’era nessuno che gli fosse familiare…  
Per qualche motivo si era convinto che suo padre si fosse arrabbiato perché lui era sfuggito alla sorveglianza del servo e aveva creduto di essere stato abbandonato in quella città lontana per punizione.  
Affamato e terrorizzato, Robin era rimasto fermo in mezzo alla strada, troppo testardo per piangere, ma incapace di muoversi.  
\- Tu sei Robin di Locksley?  
Robin aveva alzato lo sguardo e aveva riconosciuto Guy di Gisborne, quello che lui e gli altri bambini prendevano sempre in giro perché era arrivato a Locksley da poco e che ogni tanto sbagliava anche le parole più semplici, scambiandole con altre in una lingua strana che Robin non aveva mai sentito.  
Nel vedere un volto familiare Robin aveva ripreso coraggio e aveva annuito.  
\- Ti sei perso?  
\- Io? No. È solo che non trovo mio padre.  
\- E non è la stessa cosa?  
\- No. I bambini piccoli si perdono e piangono. Io non ho affatto paura!  
\- Non ho mai detto che ce l’avevi. - Aveva detto Guy, con un piccolo sorriso e Robin lo aveva fissato, ostile, temendo che il bambino più grande avesse l’intenzione di deriderlo.  
\- Forse _tu_ ti sei perso.  
Guy si era messo a ridere.  
\- Io mi sono allontanato di nascosto per evitare che _maman_ mi chiedesse di badare a Isabella. Ma a quanto pare adesso devo badare a te.  
\- Io posso cavarmela da solo!  
Guy aveva alzato le spalle e si era girato per andarsene.  
\- Come vuoi.  
Robin lo aveva guardato andare via, con orrore. Non voleva restare di nuovo da solo.  
\- Aspetta!  
Gisborne si era fermato.  
\- Non volevi cavartela da solo?  
\- Devo controllare che _tu_ non ti perda. - Aveva detto, sfacciatamente.  
Il bambino più grande aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo con aria rassegnata, poi gli aveva teso una mano.  
\- Andiamo?  
\- Dove? - Aveva indagato Robin, stringendo le dita attorno a quelle di Guy.  
\- Dai miei genitori. Mio padre non avrà tempo, ma _maman_ ci aiuterà sicuramente a trovare tuo padre.  
Robin ricordò che la madre di Guy non aveva dovuto impegnarsi molto per ritrovare sir Malcolm, perché il padre aveva preso una camera nella stessa locanda dei Gisborne dopo aver trovato l’altra al completo.  
Era strano. Aveva rimosso dalla memoria quell’episodio, dimenticando completamente quella volta in cui Gisborne era stato gentile con lui. Forse aveva voluto dimenticarlo, man mano che i rapporti tra loro peggioravano ed era strano che gli fosse tornato in mente adesso che si trovavano in quella situazione difficile.  
Accanto a lui, Guy si agitava nel sonno, disturbato da un incubo, e istintivamente Robin allungò il braccio sano per toccargli una spalla. Gisborne si svegliò con un sussulto e Robin fece in tempo a vedere il terrore nel suo sguardo per un attimo prima che Guy lo nascondesse con la sua solita espressione irritata.  
\- Cosa vuoi, Hood?! - Chiese, sulla difensiva.  
\- Io niente, tu continuavi a lamentarti e mi impedivi di riprendere sonno.  
\- Oh. Probabilmente stavo sognando. - Disse Guy, quietamente, tornando a stendersi sulla schiena.  
Rimase in silenzio a lungo e Robin pensò che si fosse riaddormentato, ma dopo un po’ Guy si rivolse a lui.  
\- Pensi… pensi che lei stia bene?  
Robin lo guardò, stupito dal suo tono esitante. Guy gli aveva parlato senza guardarlo, gli occhi fissi sul soffitto della caverna e il fuorilegge capì che doveva essere veramente preoccupato per Marian.  
Pensò che avrebbe dovuto essere in collera con lui, che avrebbe dovuto rispondere che se ci teneva tanto a lei non avrebbe mai dovuto sposarla, ma non lo fece.  
In quel momento Guy aveva esposto il suo lato più vulnerabile e colpirlo sarebbe stato da vigliacchi.  
\- Ho detto ai miei uomini di accompagnarla al campo, insieme a sir Edward. La proteggeranno, ne sono certo.  
\- Ti fidi così tanto dei tuoi uomini?  
\- Affiderei loro la mia stessa vita.  
Guy rifletté per un attimo, poi annuì, con un sospiro.  
\- Suppongo che dovrò farlo anche io. Se mi fermassi a pensare che potrebbero aver catturato Marian, che lo sceriffo potrebbe averle fatto del male, potrei impazzire. Devo credere che i tuoi uomini la stiano tenendo al sicuro.  
\- Chi è questo Archer? - Chiese Robin, cambiando discorso. Ormai stava iniziando a rassegnarsi di aver perso Marian, ma parlare di lei con l’uomo che gliela aveva portata via era strano e doloroso.  
Guy si alzò a sedere e scosse la testa.  
\- Non ne ho idea. Uno degli alleati dello sceriffo, suppongo, una specie di mercenario. Credo che abbia qualcosa a che fare con questa storia del falso re. È abile, molto, lo hai visto anche tu.  
Guy accennò alla spalla di Robin e il fuorilegge assentì con un grugnito.  
Si sforzò di mettersi anche lui seduto e provò a muovere il braccio, ma si fermò subito, lasciandosi sfuggire un sibilo di dolore.  
\- Credo che ti convenga tenerlo fermo. - Suggerì Guy. - Aspetta.  
Si alzò e recuperò i pezzi della camicia di Robin che erano rimasti dopo che l’aveva tagliata per farne delle bende. Li annodò insieme fino a formare una specie di anello e lo mise al collo di Robin perché il fuorilegge potesse appoggiarvi il braccio ferito.  
\- Riesci a muovere le dita?  
\- Da quando sei diventato un guaritore, Gisborne? - Scattò Robin, seccamente, ma Guy non se la prese per il suo tono rabbioso.  
\- Da piccolo mi piaceva osservare mia madre. Lei non era una guaritrice, ma conosceva l’uso delle erbe e sapeva curare le ferite. Molti la chiamavano strega anche per quello. Ogni tanto io e Isabella la aiutavamo a raccogliere le erbe e a conservarle, qualcosa ricordo ancora. - Il tono di Guy era malinconico e, accorgendosi che Robin lo stava fissando, lo stemperò con un sorriso amaro e ironico. - Per quanto riguarda i danni provocati dalle ferite da freccia, invece, credo di potermi dichiarare un esperto, ormai.  
\- È vero quello che ho sentito? Che non tornerai più come prima?  
Per un attimo Guy fu sul punto di negare, poi annuì.  
\- All’inizio ho cercato di illudermi, poi ho dovuto nasconderlo perché altrimenti lo sceriffo mi avrebbe considerato inutile, ma ormai non ha più senso negarlo. Puoi rilassarti Hood, non sono più una minaccia.  
\- Perché, quando mai lo sei stato? - Ribatté Robin, sfoggiando il suo sorriso più irritante e Guy prima considerò l’idea di picchiarlo, poi scoppiò a ridere.  
\- Non cambierai mai, Hood, non è vero?  
\- Perché cambiare qualcosa che è già perfetto?  
Guy si alzò in piedi, scuotendo la testa.  
\- Appunto. Sempre il solito presuntuoso arrogante.  
Gettò altra legna sul fuoco e fece per uscire dalla grotta.  
\- Gisborne!  
Guy si voltò, stupito dalla nota di allarme nascosta nella voce di Robin e lo guardò, interrogandolo con lo sguardo.  
\- Dove vai?  
\- A controllare le trappole e a cercare altra legna. Se avessi gli strumenti e la forza per tagliarla sarebbe più facile, ma così devo cercare rami secchi o abbastanza sottili da essere spezzati. Ma è necessario, le notti sono sempre più fredde, senza fuoco non potremmo sopravvivere a lungo.  
\- Prendi il cavallo, potrai trasportarne di più.  
\- Ti fidi? Non hai paura che scappi via senza di te?  
\- Dovrei?  
Guy gli rivolse un sorriso rassegnato.  
\- Direi di no. Che lo vogliamo oppure no, siamo bloccati in questa situazione insieme e insieme ne usciremo, non abbiamo molta scelta.  
  
Guy condusse il cavallo per la briglia mentre si inoltrava nella foresta. L’animale era un po’ diffidente a seguire uno sconosciuto, ma non si ribellava, chiaramente contento di potersi muovere dopo essere rimasto nella grotta tanto a lungo per colpa della tempesta.  
Arrivati nella radura dove c’era la sorgente, Guy lasciò il cavallo libero di brucare l’erba mentre lui riempiva l’otre dell’acqua e raccoglieva le poche noci rimaste ai piedi dell’albero. Trovò anche un po’ di rami secchi e li legò in una fascina che riuscì a caricare a fatica sulla groppa del cavallo.  
Dopo aver fissato la legna, Guy fu costretto a inginocchiarsi sull’erba umida per riprendere fiato. Le braccia gli facevano male per lo sforzo e da qualche giorno non aveva avuto modo di farsi massaggiare le spalle con l’unguento di Matilda, perciò sentiva i muscoli rigidi e doloranti e aveva l’impressione di avere ancora meno forza del solito.  
Dormire sul pavimento duro della caverna non aiutava, ma almeno a quello non sarebbe stato difficile rimediare: intorno alla caverna l’erba era alta e avrebbe potuto strapparne facilmente alcune bracciate per creare un giaciglio più confortevole.  
Anche se fremeva dalla voglia di ritrovare Marian, Guy sapeva che Robin non sarebbe stato in grado di muoversi per alcuni giorni, sempre che la ferita non si infettasse.  
Dovevano approfittare di quel periodo di immobilità forzata per riprendere le forze il più possibile e per farlo dovevano riuscire a nutrirsi adeguatamente e riposare quando potevano.  
Guy lasciò il cavallo nella radura, legandolo a un cespuglio mentre faceva il giro delle trappole che aveva disseminato nella foresta. La maggior parte erano vuote, ma altre avevano funzionato e alla fine Guy si era ritrovato con alcuni scoiattoli, non molto, ma meglio di niente.  
Recuperò il cavallo e tornò verso la caverna, continuando a raccogliere pezzi di legno lungo il cammino. Si rallegrò nel vedere che Robin Hood aveva trovato la forza di fare qualche passo e che lo stava aspettando seduto sull’erba, a pochi passi dalla grotta, per prendere un po’ di calore dal pallido sole del pomeriggio.  
\- Trovato qualcosa? - Chiese Robin e Guy sollevò le sue misere prede per mostrargliele.  
Robin scoppiò a ridere.  
\- Meno male che ormai sono abituato al sapore, ma non diciamolo a Much, altrimenti non potrò più lamentarmi per la monotonia della sua cucina.  
Guy gli rispose con un sorriso ironico.  
\- Se non ti piacciono non sei obbligati a mangiarli, Hood. Vuol dire che ne resteranno di più per me.  
Il tono che aveva usato era scontroso, per rispondere alla presa in giro del fuorilegge, ma il fatto che Robin avesse parlato al plurale, includendolo nella sua battuta, aveva acceso un barlume di calore dentro di lui.  
Era Hood, il suo nemico di sempre, la persona che aveva detestato di più al mondo, ma era comunque qualcuno, non era completamente solo.  
Mise da parte gli scoiattoli, più tardi li avrebbe puliti e cucinati, ma prima doveva scaricare la legna e aggiungere i frutti e le piante commestibili alle loro magre scorte.  
Mentre Guy tirava giù le fascine di legna, Robin fissava con aria tetra le chiome degli alberi.  
\- Se solo potessi usare l’arco, non saremmo costretti a mangiare scoiattoli. Guarda lì, la foresta è piena di selvaggina.  
Guy scaricò l’ultimo carico di legna, lasciò il cavallo libero nell’erba alta e sedette accanto a Robin.  
\- Già. Come arciere non valevo molto, ma anche io potrei riuscire a catturare qualcosa, se solo riuscissi a tendere l’arco. Ma nessuno dei due è in grado di usare un arco…  
Robin rifletté per un attimo e Guy gli vide apparire sul viso il suo solito sorriso, quello che di solito preludeva a infiniti guai per lui. Da piccoli, quando Robin aveva quell’espressione, Guy poteva stare certo che sarebbero finiti in qualche pasticcio enorme di cui poi gli adulti avrebbero dato la colpa a lui perché era più grande, mentre da quando Robin era diventato un fuorilegge, quel particolare sorriso significava che aveva trovato il modo per averla vinta su di lui e sullo sceriffo.  
Per questo motivo, Guy aveva quasi paura di chiedergli cosa avesse in mente, ma Robin lo precedette rivolgendosi a lui.  
\- Forse nessuno dei due ora può tendere l’arco, ma se lo facessimo insieme? Io ho ancora un braccio buono e se tu riuscissi a tenere l’arco mentre io tendo la corda e prendo la mira, forse potremmo farcela.  
Guy scosse la testa.  
\- Non funzionerà mai.  
\- Abbiamo qualcosa da perdere nel provarci?  
\- Tempo?  
\- Di quello ne abbiamo in abbondanza.  
\- La dignità?  
\- Non ci vede nessuno, anche se dovessimo renderci ridicoli lo sapremo solo noi. Ma se va bene potremmo mangiare in abbondanza e soprattutto avremmo anche la possibilità di difenderci in caso di attacco. Vai a prendere l’arco, Gisborne.  
\- Non darmi ordini, Hood. - Disse Guy, alzandosi per obbedirgli.


	38. Together to be Whole

I due uomini erano in piedi uno di fronte all’altro, con le teste vicine e l’arco tra loro. Guy stringeva l’arco con entrambe le mani, cercando di tenerlo fermo, mentre Robin aveva incoccato una freccia e stava seguendo con lo sguardo i movimenti del fagiano.  
\- Sei pronto? - Sussurrò, e Guy annuì, spostando il peso del corpo in avanti per offrire maggiore resistenza all’arco. Robin tirò indietro la corda, mirò e lasciò andare la freccia nel giro di pochi istanti ed entrambi la guardarono passare vicina al fagiano senza colpirlo. Spaventato, l’uccello cercò di fuggire, svolazzando e quel movimento improvviso mise in fuga anche gli altri uccelli nascosti nei cespugli.  
Fulmineo, Robin afferrò un’altra freccia e la fece partire subito.  
Stavolta i loro sforzi furono premiati da uno stridio acuto e un fagiano si abbatté al suolo.  
Robin e Guy guardarono la preda, poi si fissarono negli occhi, increduli.  
\- Lo abbiamo preso!  
\- Ci siamo davvero riusciti!  
Presi dall’entusiasmo, furono quasi sul punto di abbracciarsi, ma entrambi ricordarono all’improvviso di essere nemici, o perlomeno di esserlo stati fino a pochi giorni prima, e si limitarono a un sorriso imbarazzato.  
Guy si mosse per andare a raccogliere il fagiano, mentre Robin sedette pesantemente a terra per riprendere fiato.  
\- Tutto bene, Hood? - Chiese Guy, tornando indietro con la preda.  
Robin annuì, pallido.  
\- Devo essere più debole di quello che pensavo. Ho solo teso l’arco per una decina di volte e mi sento sfinito.  
\- Fino a ieri non ti reggevi nemmeno in piedi, non avere troppa fretta. Per la ferita che hai subito sei fin troppo in salute. Io ci ho messo settimane solo per riuscire a restare seduto nel letto.  
Robin annuì. Quando Gisborne era stato ferito, Marian gli aveva detto quanto fossero gravi le sue condizioni, ma lui non le aveva mai dato veramente ascolto, prima irritato e offeso dal fatto che lei avesse scelto di restare al castello e poi folle di gelosia quando la ragazza gli aveva confessato di avere sposato Guy.  
\- È vero che sei quasi morto?  
Guy sedette accanto a lui e iniziò a spennare il fagiano.  
\- Secondo il guaritore non avevo speranze.  
\- Però sei ancora qui. Troppo ostinato per morire, eh?  
Gisborne lo guardò, stupito dal suo tono quasi amichevole.  
\- Troppo ostinato per morire? No, non io. Io mi ero arreso. È stata lei che me lo ha impedito. Ha lottato per ogni mio respiro, ha fatto di tutto per strapparmi all’oblio e alla fine ha vinto lei: non mi ha permesso di morire.  
Robin si ritrovò a sorridere suo malgrado.  
\- Tipico di Marian. Se si mette in testa qualcosa, non cede nemmeno di un passo.  
Guy sogghignò.  
\- Già. Ma in questo caso direi che non posso lamentarmi. - Si guardò le mani, smettendo di sorridere. - Nonostante tutto.  
Rimasero entrambi in silenzio per un po’, entrambi a disagio, poi Guy riprese a parlare.  
\- Non lo sapevo, Locksley.  
\- Cosa?  
\- Che lei era tua. Immaginavo che tu fossi ancora interessato, ma non avevo motivo di pensare che anche Marian provasse qualcosa per te. Aveva accettato di sposarmi, mi aveva detto di provare solo disprezzo per Robin Hood, e quando ero in collera perché lo sceriffo voleva torturare Lambert, lei mi aveva parlato con gentilezza, come se le importasse davvero di me. Se lo avessi saputo…  
\- Cosa avresti fatto? Non le avresti chiesto di sposarti sul letto di morte?!  
Guy rifletté per un attimo.  
\- No. Credo che lo avrei fatto in ogni caso. Avevo paura, non volevo morire da solo e sposare Marian era il mio unico e ultimo desiderio. Glielo avrei chiesto lo stesso, tanto sarebbe stato solo per poco tempo. O almeno questo era ciò di cui ero convinto…  
Robin non aveva alcun dubbio che Gisborne fosse sincero. Fino a quel momento lo aveva odiato per la scelta fatta da Marian, ma gli riusciva difficile continuare a farlo.  
Quello che Robin faticava ad accettare era che, anche dopo che Gisborne era guarito, Marian non avesse voluto far annullare il matrimonio, che avesse scelto lui al posto di Robin.  
Ma anche quella non era colpa di Guy.  
Sospirò tra sé. Non voleva più parlare di Marian, quello era un argomento che avrebbe portato solo discordia e problemi tra di loro e in quel momento avevano bisogno di restare uniti e collaborare per sopravvivere.  
Non era facile dimenticare che Gisborne aveva attentato alla vita del re e che per anni aveva oppresso il popolo di Nottingham, ma era necessario.  
Marian era convinta che in Guy ci fosse qualcosa di buono, altrimenti non si sarebbe innamorata di lui, e Robin si disse che avrebbe dovuto sforzarsi di trovare anche lui quelle qualità nascoste.  
La cosa assurda era che in certi momenti non gli sembrava nemmeno troppo difficile.  
Guy si alzò e si diresse verso il ruscello, portando con sé il fagiano spennato per finire di pulirlo e Robin lo guardò mentre si allontanava.  
Negli ultimi tempi erano diventati nemici per colpa dello sceriffo, e Robin lo aveva sempre ritenuto responsabile della morte di suo padre, ma anche prima, da bambini, erano sempre stati rivali, anche se Robin non riusciva a ricordarsene il motivo.  
Forse, decise, era arrivato il momento di mettere una pietra sul passato.  
  


***

Marian piegò uno dei pochi abiti che era riuscita a prendere da Locksley prima di fuggire e lo ripose nel baule che Will aveva costruito per lei. Prese un altro indumento dalla sacca da sella in cui aveva ammassato tutto alla rinfusa nella fretta di allontanarsi dal villaggio prima che allo sceriffo venisse in mente di farla arrestare e si coprì la bocca con una mano per soffocare un singhiozzo.  
Era il mantello grigio di Guy, quello che aveva usato per impersonare il Cavaliere del Lupo.  
Marian passò un dito sulla spilla d’argento a forma di testa di lupo, pensando che Guy lo aveva indossato solo una volta, la notte prima che tutto precipitasse.  
Era andato da solo a portare gli aiuti alla famiglia di Rebecca ed era tornato a tarda notte, stanco e dolorante, ma eccitato e orgoglioso per l’impresa che aveva appena compiuto. Marian capiva come doveva essersi sentito: come Guardiano Notturno era perfettamente consapevole di quanto fosse esaltante la libertà che si provava a cavalcare nella notte sapendo che nessuno poteva riconoscere il suo viso.  
Ma gli occhi di Guy avevano brillato di gioia anche per un altro motivo: per la prima volta da molto tempo si era sentito benvoluto, la gente era stata felice nel vederlo arrivare e nessuno era fuggito a nascondersi in preda al terrore. Quella notte, come Cavaliere del Lupo, Guy si era sentito un eroe per la prima volta.  
La ragazza affondò il viso nella stoffa, desiderando di cogliere un sentore, anche lieve, dell’odore della pelle del marito, ma il cavaliere aveva indossato quel mantello per un tempo troppo breve e Marian sentì solo l’odore della lana umida.  
Si asciugò una lacrima e baciò la stoffa prima di riporre il mantello, nascondendolo in fondo al baule, sotto i suoi abiti.  
Guy le mancava e non sopportava più l’incertezza di non sapere cosa gli fosse successo.  
All’inizio aveva cercato di mantenersi ottimista, di credere alla promessa che le era stata fatta da Robin, ma poi i giorni erano passati e nessuno dei due era tornato.  
Anche i fuorilegge sembravano aver perso le speranze.  
Dopo una settimana, Archer aveva smesso di pattugliare la foresta per seguire da vicino i preparativi dello sceriffo per l’arrivo del falso re.  
I compagni di Robin erano usciti dal campo per cercarlo in ognuno dei luoghi dove potesse essersi rifugiato, ma erano tornati sconfitti sera dopo sera, con le facce sempre più scure.  
Marian li aveva supplicati perché la lasciassero andare con loro, me erano stati tutti unanimi nell’opporsi, dicendo che Robin aveva ordinato loro di tenerla al sicuro al campo fino al suo ritorno.  
La ragazza ripescò dal baule il mantello di Guy e lo strinse a sé mentre si stendeva sulla branda. Se chiudeva gli occhi, si disse, forse sarebbe riuscita a immaginare che fosse lui, forse avrebbe sognato le sue braccia che la circondavano.  
Poco dopo scosse la testa, tornando a sollevare le palpebre, insonne.  
Era inutile, quello non era Guy e lei non poteva più restare senza di lui.  
Se era vivo lo avrebbe trovato a ogni costo.  
Se era morto, doveva almeno saperlo per poterlo piangere.  
A nessuno degli altri interessava la sua sorte, tranne che a suo padre che si augurava la morte di Guy, perciò se voleva ritrovarlo, doveva pensarci da sola.  
Tornò a indossare gli abiti maschili che aveva addosso quando era andata via da Locksley e si fece scivolare sulle spalle il mantello grigio, poi sgattaiolò verso l’uscita del campo senza farsi notare.  
Avrebbe preso un cavallo e si sarebbe inoltrata nella foresta, in cerca di qualsiasi traccia che potesse condurla da Guy. Forse non lo avrebbe trovato, ma almeno avrebbe avuto la sensazione di fare qualcosa per aiutarlo.  
Si avvicinò al luogo in cui i fuorilegge tenevano nascosti i cavalli e ne adocchiò uno dal manto scuro. Scivolò verso l’animale restando nascosta tra le ombre degli alberi perché nessuno potesse vederla e allungò una mano verso le redini. Nello stesso istante un’altra mano si chiuse sulla sua e la ragazza gridò di paura mentre anche l’altra persona si faceva sfuggire un urlo terrorizzato.  
\- Marian?! Che ci fai qui? Non sto scherzando, mi hai fatto prendere un colpo!  
\- Allan?  
Il giovane fuorilegge sogghignò.  
\- Stavi rubando un cavallo per andare a cercare Giz, eh?  
La ragazza lo guardò, bellicosa.  
\- Non devi dirlo agli altri! E poi che ci fai _tu_ qui?  
Allan alzò le spalle.  
\- Sto rubando un cavallo per andare a cercare Giz, no?  
Marian lo fissò, incredula.  
\- Bugiardo. Perché dovresti volerlo fare?  
\- Gliel’ho chiesto io, mia signora. - Disse Harold, uscendo dall’ombra degli alberi. - Tutti cercano Robin Hood, ma sembra che a nessuno importi di cosa sia successo a sir Guy.  
\- Voleva andare da solo, ma non posso permetterglielo, non pensi? È un bravo ragazzo, ma non durerebbe mezza giornata nella foresta senza qualcuno che gli dia una mano.  
La ragazza sorrise.  
\- E tu ti sei offerto volontario per pura bontà d’animo, immagino.  
\- Se ritroviamo Giz e lui dovesse in qualche modo tornare a essere il proprietario di Locksley, non mi dispiacerebbe avere la possibilità di passare l’inverno al caldo. Credi che si possa fare?  
\- Probabilmente tutti noi dovremo passare la vita come fuorilegge, ma se non fosse così, io non avrei nulla in contrario.  
\- Recuperiamo Giz e poi penseremo a come restituirgli le sue terre, allora.  
Marian annuì.  
\- Abbiamo un accordo, allora. Ma adesso andiamo, solo che dovrete scegliervi un altro cavallo, questo l’ho visto prima io.  
Harold la fissò a bocca aperta.  
\- Non vorrete venire anche voi?! È pericoloso!  
\- Lo dici solo perché sono una donna?! Scommetto che so combattere meglio di voi due messi insieme!  
\- Se vi dovesse succedere qualcosa, sir Guy si arrabbierà!  
\- Bene.  
\- Bene?  
\- Troviamolo sano e salvo e sarò felice di ascoltare ogni rimprovero che vorrà farmi. E ora muovetevi oppure vi lascerò indietro.

\- Sei pronto, Hood? - Chiese Guy, afferrando le redini del cavallo e facendosele girare intorno al polso perché non gli sfuggissero di mano. Alle sue spalle, Robin gli fece passare il braccio sano intorno alla vita, stringendolo con forza.  
\- Vai.  
Guy spronò il cavallo, spingendolo a tutta velocità nella radura, senza rallentare quando raggiunsero la linea degli alberi. Lo guidò abilmente tra un tronco e l’altro, saltando i cespugli più bassi ed evitando i rami sporgenti che avrebbero potuto disarcionarli.  
Non si affidava solo alle redini per dirigere l’animale, ma soprattutto ai movimenti del corpo, spostando il peso per segnalare le proprie intenzioni al cavallo. Dietro di lui, Robin seguiva i suoi movimenti, assecondandoli.  
Quando avevano provato a cavalcare insieme per la prima volta, quello era stato l’ostacolo maggiore e il cavallo si innervosiva nel ricevere segnali contraddittori. Col passare dei giorni, però, la loro intesa era migliorata e ora Guy riusciva a galoppare nel folto della foresta, con l’istinto e l’abilità di una delle creature del bosco.  
\- Scommetto che non ci riesci. - Disse Robin, indicando il fiume davanti a loro: in quel punto il letto si restringeva un po’, ma la riva opposta era stretta, delimitata da rocce aguzze e un cavallo che fosse riuscito a saltare dall’altra parte avrebbe avuto uno spazio molto ridotto per riuscire a tornare nella foresta. Un minimo errore e cavallo e cavalieri sarebbero finiti nel fiume, trovando la morte sulle rocce.  
\- Sei matto, Locksley?! - Gridò Guy, ma nella sua mente stava già studiando la traiettoria del salto.  
\- Mi sto fidando di te, quindi forse sì, sono matto. Pensi di farcela?  
Guy sogghignò.  
\- Tieniti forte.  
Gisborne colpì i fianchi del cavallo con gli speroni per fargli aumentare ancora la velocità, spingendolo verso il fiume. Robin si teneva saldamente alla sua vita, chinandosi anche lui in avanti per assecondare il movimento.  
Poi le zampe del cavallo si staccarono dal suolo mentre volava oltre il fiume in un salto perfetto, atterrò sulla riva opposta scivolando un po’ sui ciottoli bagnati, ma mantenne l’equilibrio e riprese la sua corsa tra gli alberi senza quasi rallentare.  
Sbucarono in un’ampia radura e Guy guidò il cavallo in un ampio semicerchio, seguendone il perimetro, finché Robin non gli impartì un secco ordine.  
\- Arco!  
Guy fermò il cavallo, lasciò andare le redini e, con un movimento veloce, prese l’arco che Robin si era tolto dalle spalle e lo impugnò con entrambe le mani. Un attimo dopo, Robin incoccò la freccia, tese la corda e la lasciò partire, mirando al ramo di un albero.  
Lo colpì, anche se con meno precisione di quanto avesse voluto, e prese altre tre frecce per scagliarle a ripetizione. Una mancò il bersaglio, ma le altre due si conficcarono nel legno.  
Guy restituì l’arco a Robin e riprese le redini, facendo muovere il cavallo al passo per andare a recuperare le frecce.  
\- Direi che è andata bene. - Disse Gisborne.  
\- Possiamo ancora migliorare.  
\- Così non è sufficiente? Ormai ci crederanno morti!  
Robin sospirò.  
\- Lo so, ma se tornassimo prima di essere pronti, non saremmo in grado di affrontare Archer, sai bene quanto sia pericoloso. Preferisci che ci credano morti o che ci _vedano_ morti?  
\- Marian…  
\- Marian dovrà aspettare, come tutti gli altri.  
Guy afferrò una delle frecce piantate nel legno e provò a tirarla fuori dal ramo, senza riuscirci.  
Robin allungò il braccio sano per aiutarlo, staccò la freccia e la rimise nella faretra.  
\- Credi davvero che lo farà? - Chiese Guy, pensieroso.  
\- Cosa?  
\- Aspettare. Lo sai anche tu che la pazienza non è il suo forte.  
\- Dovrà farlo. E comunque se hai tanta fretta di tornare, sai cosa dobbiamo fare.  
Guy annuì.  
\- Continuiamo ad allenarci. Rifacciamo quest’ultima parte?  
\- Sì, ma questa volta invece di usare l’albero come bersaglio, mireremo alla selvaggina. Comincio ad avere appetito.  



	39. Our Lost Childhood

Marian lasciò vagare lo sguardo sugli alberi che li circondavano, poi lo fissò sui due uomini, rivolgendosi a loro.  
\- Cosa c’è da quella parte?  
Allan alzò le spalle.  
\- Non lo so esattamente. Di là ci si inoltra nel cuore della foresta, lontano da tutti i villaggi che frequentiamo di solito. Di solito non abbiamo alcuna ragione per addentrarci così tanto, probabilmente ci sono solo lupi e cinghiali da quelle parti.  
Harold rabbrividì alla menzione delle bestie feroci, chiaramente il giovane non era abituato alla vita nella foresta, mentre l’espressione di Marian divenne solo più determinata.  
\- Andiamo.  
\- Ma ho appena detto che non frequentiamo quella zona! Che motivo avrebbero avuto per andare in un posto dove non c’è nulla?  
\- Li avete trovati nel resto della foresta?  
\- No.  
\- Ecco. Non li avete trovati voi e nemmeno Archer, quindi forse significa che non sono nei posti in cui li avete già cercati. Io andrò a vedere se sono in quella parte della foresta, se voi due avete paura, potete anche tornare al campo.  
Con quelle parole, Marian spronò il cavallo, avventurandosi tra gli alberi e i cespugli. I due giovani si scambiarono uno sguardo preoccupato e poi la seguirono con riluttanza.  
Per buona parte della giornata avanzarono lentamente seguendo i sentieri tracciati dai cervi e a pomeriggio inoltrato giunsero al fiume.  
Smontarono di sella tutti e tre e lasciarono i cavalli liberi di bere e di brucare l’erba tenera che cresceva sulla riva. Marian vide che i due giovani stavano raccogliendo rametti secchi per accendere un fuoco, con il chiaro intento di accamparsi in quel luogo per la notte, e fu sul punto di rimproverarli e dire loro che invece dovevano proseguire ancora.  
Si morse la lingua, costringendosi a tacere. Allan e Harold la stavano aiutando e avevano accettato di seguirla in un posto che reputavano pericoloso, doveva essere grata per il loro aiuto.  
Attirò la loro attenzione con un cenno e disse loro che avrebbe seguito per un breve tratto la sponda del fiume. I due giovani annuirono e le gridarono di stare attenta.  
Marian camminò lungo la riva, in cerca di un posto riparato dove potersi lavare senza essere vista.  
Dopo aver passato tutto il giorno in sella si sentiva sporca e, anche se la temperatura dell’aria era abbastanza bassa, poter lavar via polvere e sudore sarebbe stato un sollievo.  
Il fiume formava una piccola ansa e un gruppo di fitti cespugli offriva un riparo sicuro. Anche se Allan e Harold avessero deciso di venire a cercarla, avrebbero dovuto inoltrarsi tra la vegetazione e il fruscio delle foglie le avrebbe permesso di sentirli arrivare e rivestirsi in tempo.  
Si tolse i pantaloni, gli stivali e il mantello e rimase solo con la camicia di Guy, abbastanza lunga da arrivarle alle ginocchia, come una specie di bizzarra sottoveste.  
Marian si guardò intorno velocemente prima di sfilare anche quella e mise i piedi nell’acqua bassa, rabbrividendo nel sentirne il morso gelido sulla pelle.  
Si lavò in fretta, anche se in modo un po’ approssimativo e si affrettò a infilare di nuovo la camicia, stringendosela addosso sulla pelle bagnata. Ormai l’inverno era vicino, pensò, e il suo viso si rattristò nel pensare a Guy. Si chiedeva se fosse ferito e lo immaginava solo e spaventato, tremante di freddo nel buio della foresta, senza un riparo in cui rifugiarsi…  
Non doveva farlo, si rimproverò, non doveva soffermarsi su quelle possibilità così spaventose, altrimenti avrebbe perso ogni coraggio e si sarebbe raggomitolata in mezzo a quei cespugli, a piangere come una bambina spaventata…  
Si rivestì tremando di freddo e stava per tornare dagli altri due quando notò un groviglio di corde e pezzi di legno semi sommerso dall’acqua e impigliato nei rami sporgenti di uno dei cespugli che crescevano sulla riva.  
\- Allan! Harold! Venite a vedere!  
I due giovani la raggiunsero in fretta, ad armi sguainate.  
\- Che succede?!  
\- Avete visto un lupo, mia signora? - Chiese Harold, timoroso.  
\- Guardate. Cos’è?  
Allan si chinò a raccogliere una delle assi di legno per esaminarla.  
\- Sembrano i resti di un ponte. E credo che sia stato costruito da Will. Guardate qui, c’è inciso lo stesso simbolo che abbiamo sulle nostre piastrine.  
\- Allora questa zona è un posto che Robin potrebbe frequentare!  
\- Mi ricordo che all’inizio avevamo preparato trappole e passaggi sicuri un po’ ovunque nella foresta, Will aveva lavorato tantissimo, ma poi abbiamo smesso di frequentare alcune zone perché non ci servivano. Probabilmente questo ponte era rimasto da allora.  
\- Ma come mai è stato distrutto? È stata la tempesta di qualche giorno fa a portarlo via?  
\- Lo escludo. Will è abile, non avrebbe costruito un ponte che crolla per un po’ di pioggia. Deve essere un ponte trappola.  
\- Un ponte trappola?  
Allan annuì.  
\- Si tratta di ponti perfettamente solidi e sicuri, ma basta tagliare una determinata fune e crollano, impedendo a un nemico di seguirti.  
I tre si guardarono per un attimo, poi Marian sorrise.  
\- Potrebbe essere stato Robin a tagliare la fune? Se è così, significa che siamo sulla buona strada! Devono essere dall’altra parte del fiume!  
\- Se fosse così facile Archer sarebbe riuscito a catturarli. - Le ricordò Allan. - Ma sì, è comunque una traccia.  
\- Andiamo! Dobbiamo trovare un punto adatto per guadare il fiume.  
\- Non sarebbe meglio accamparci per la notte e proseguire domani?  
Marian scosse la testa, decisa.  
\- No. Sbrigatevi.  
Tornò verso i cavalli a grandi passi, lasciando indietro i due giovani.  
Allan guardò Harold con un sogghigno divertito.  
\- Se si comporta così anche con lui, siamo sicuri che Giz voglia davvero essere ritrovato?  
  
Robin finì di mangiare la sua parte della cena e lanciò un ossicino fuori dall’entrata della caverna, poi si voltò a guardare Gisborne, accorgendosi del suo silenzio.  
Il cavaliere era seduto accanto al fuoco e fissava le fiamme con aria tetra.  
Robin lo guardò, interrogativo.  
\- Che ti prende, Gisborne?  
Guy alzò la testa con un sussulto.  
\- Niente. Pensavo.  
Robin alzò le sopracciglia fingendo stupore.  
\- Incredibile!  
Guy lo fulminò con un’occhiataccia.  
\- Spiritoso.  
\- Non dovevano essere pensieri molto gradevoli a giudicare dalla tua espressione.  
Guy si stese sul giaciglio di erba secca con un sospiro. Un tempo avrebbe incrociato le braccia dietro la testa, ma ormai quella posizione era troppo dolorosa per lui e si limitò ad appoggiarle sullo stomaco.  
Robin lo guardò per un attimo e tornò serio.  
\- A cosa pensavi? - Chiese, in tono gentile.  
\- Al futuro.  
\- E lo vedi così terribile?  
\- Per te no, Hood. La tua spalla guarirà e tu tornerai alla tua vita. Hai i tuoi compagni, la gente ti adora e quando tornerà il re riavrai le tue terre. Ma cosa ne sarà di me?  
\- Non gli dirò della Terra Santa. - Disse Robin, serio. - Ora che il tuo tatuaggio non esiste più, nessuno potrà accusarti e io non parlerò. Quello che è successo è sepolto nella sabbia nel deserto e questa è l’ultima volta che ne parliamo.  
Guy si girò su un fianco per guardarlo, stupito, e annuì.  
\- Grazie.  
\- Non era solo quello a preoccuparti, vero?  
\- Già. Comunque vadano le cose, dovrò ricominciare tutto da capo. Locksley è tua, lo sappiamo benissimo entrambi. Anche se dovessimo trovare un modo per sconfiggere lo sceriffo, dovrò comunque andare via, cercare un nuovo lavoro… Non sarebbe la prima volta, ma adesso che prospettive ho? Un tempo avrei cercato un nuovo padrone da servire, possibilmente migliore di Vaisey, e nel peggiore dei casi avrei potuto lavorare la terra per mantenere la mia famiglia. Lavorare come contadino non è la mia aspirazione, ma non mi vergognerei di farlo, se necessario. Ho fatto lavori peggiori in vita mia, ma ora cosa potrei fare? Queste braccia sono praticamente inutili.  
\- Quei lavori… Li hai fatti quando vi hanno cacciato dalle terre di vostro padre?  
\- Già. Isabella era ancora così piccola… Avrei fatto qualsiasi cosa per badare a lei.  
Robin rimase in silenzio per un po’.  
\- Non avrei dovuto permetterlo. Dopo l’incendio, Longthorn voleva impossessarsi delle mie terre e ha cercato di mandare via anche me, ma alla fine sono stato io a metterlo in fuga, ho preso possesso delle terre di mio padre. In quel momento mi sarebbe bastata una sola parola, avrei potuto ordinare a qualcuno di cercarvi e di richiamarvi indietro. Ma non l’ho fatto. Non volevo farlo.  
\- Perché io ho ucciso tuo padre…  
\- È stato un incidente, ora lo vedo. Ma ero un bambino e avevo appena perso la persona più importante che avessi, dare la colpa a qualcuno era più facile. Odiare te mi faceva sentire meglio. Ma anche tu e Isabella eravate bambini, quello che vi hanno fatto… quello che vi abbiamo fatto non era giusto.  
\- Anche questo è nel passato. Ormai è inutile pensarci. - Disse Guy, quietamente e Robin gli mise una mano sulla spalla, in un gesto di conforto.  
\- Se mai riavrò Locksley, ti restituirò le terre di tuo padre. - Disse Robin, prendendo una decisione e Gisborne lo guardò, stupito.  
\- Dici sul serio?!  
Robin sfoderò il suo solito sorriso irritante.  
\- Ti sembro uno che scherza?  
\- Di solito sì.  
\- Beh, non stavolta. Avrei dovuto farlo molto tempo fa ed entrambi ci saremmo risparmiati molti guai. Tu non avresti mai incontrato Vaisey e non avremmo passato tanto tempo a cercare di ucciderci a vicenda.  
\- Già. Chissà come sarebbero state le nostre vite in quel caso… E se i nostri genitori non fossero morti... Tuo padre voleva sposare mia madre… Avremmo fatto parte della stessa famiglia. Credi che avremmo potuto essere amici?  
\- Non lo so. - Robin sorrise e gli porse una mano. - Ma forse siamo ancora in tempo per scoprirlo, che ne dici?  
Guy lo fissò, poi sorrise anche lui e gli strinse la mano, distogliendo lo sguardo per non far vedere che era commosso.  
\- Perché no? Ormai non ho nulla da perdere.  
Robin sbadigliò e si stese anche lui vicino al fuoco, tirando la coperta verso di sé. Guy lo lasciò fare ed entrambi rimasero in silenzio per un po’ ad ascoltare il crepitio del fuoco.  
\- Guy?  
Gisborne si sorprese nel sentirsi chiamare per nome.  
\- Cosa c’è?  
\- Cosa ne è stato di lei? Di Isabella…  
Guy trattene il fiato bruscamente e Robin pensò di aver detto la cosa sbagliata.  
\- Cosa è successo? È…  
\- Non lo so.  
\- Come fai a non saperlo? È tua sorella!  
\- Non ho sue notizie da quindici anni. Se ci incontrassimo ora, forse non saremmo neanche capaci di riconoscerci…  
\- Quindici anni fa…  
\- Aveva tredici anni quando l’ho data in sposa a un nobile di Shrewsbury. Da allora non ha mai più voluto vedermi.  
\- L’hai costretta a sposare un uomo che non amava?!  
\- Era ricco e abbastanza giovane, poteva darle una vita comoda e lussuosa. Non ha voluto una dote, ma è stato lui a pagare per tutto quello di cui avevo bisogno per diventare cavaliere.  
\- Hai venduto tua sorella?!  
\- Non ho avuto scelta. Vivevamo per strada e Isabella stava iniziando a diventare una donna, era troppo pericoloso per lei continuare così e io avevo bisogno di quel denaro per poter sperare di riconquistare le mie terre.  
Robin fu tentato di criticarlo aspramente, ma si trattenne. Fino a pochi giorni prima avrebbe interpretato quell’episodio come un’ulteriore prova della malvagità di Gisborne, ma ormai aveva capito che quando aveva a che fare con il suo ex nemico, le cose non erano mai così semplici.  
\- Non hai mai provato a metterti in contatto con lei? - Chiese, invece.  
\- I primi anni sì, ma lei si rifiutava di vedermi, poi ho smesso di provare.  
\- Perché?  
\- Quando ho iniziato a lavorare per Vaisey… Beh, era più sicuro per entrambi non avere una famiglia.  
\- Probabilmente hai ragione.  
\- Se dovessi uscire vivo da questa situazione, credo che andrò a cercarla…  
\- Buona idea.  
\- Robin?  
Il fuorilegge pensò che erano anni che non sentiva Gisborne chiamarlo così, da quando erano piccoli. E di sicuro mai con quel tono incerto.  
\- Sì?  
\- In tal caso verresti con me?  
\- A cercare tua sorella? Perché?  
\- A me probabilmente non parlerà, ma a te sì.  
Robin ridacchiò.  
\- E perché dovrebbe?  
\- Perché le sei sempre piaciuto. Non lo avrebbe mai confessato nemmeno sotto tortura, ma da piccola aveva una cotta per te. - Guy sorrise tra sé. - Passava mattinate intere a raccogliere fiori, scegliendo i più belli perché voleva regalarteli e poi passava il resto della giornata nascosta dietro qualche albero o dietro l’angolo delle case del villaggio a spiarti. Ti guardava mentre giocavi con gli altri bambini o mentre ti allenavi con l’arco, cercando il coraggio di venire a consegnarti quei mazzetti di fiori, ma aspettava talmente tanto che finivano per appassire. Allora tornava a casa con le lacrime agli occhi, facendo finta che quei poveri fiori fossero per _maman_. Lei faceva finta di niente, metteva i mazzetti appassiti in un vasetto pieno d’acqua per farli riprendere e la ringraziava con calore, lodandola per aver scelto i fiori più belli. Io invece devo confessare che il più delle volte la prendevo in giro.  
\- Davvero?  
\- Già. Non sopportavo che mia sorella potesse essere così interessata a te, visto che facevi di tutto per rendermi la vita difficile. Lei ovviamente si vendicava di ogni singola presa in giro e di solito ero io ad avere la peggio. - Guy si ritrovò a sorridere a quel ricordo e si rese conto che per quanto all’epoca fosse stata difficile, ora che era perduta per sempre la sua infanzia gli mancava.  
Gli unici legami che gli fossero rimasti con quel periodo erano sua sorella, di cui non aveva notizie da così tanto tempo, e Robin, tutto il resto non esisteva più.  
Chiuse gli occhi perché il fuorilegge non potesse vedere che si erano riempiti di lacrime e si girò su un fianco, fingendo di voler dormire. Accanto a lui sentiva Robin che si muoveva, avvolgendosi ancora di più nella coperta, poi l’altro parlò.  
\- Sì.  
\- Sì cosa, Locksley?  
\- Sì, ti accompagnerò a trovare tua sorella. Altrimenti, conoscendoti, saresti capace di farti odiare da lei e da metà della gente di Shrewsbury prima ancora di aprire bocca.  
\- E tu invece risolveresti la situazione?  
Robin esibì il suo sorriso più sfacciato.  
\- Ovviamente sì, lo sai che io piaccio a tutti. - Sogghignò, punzecchiandolo. - Anche a te, ammettilo.  
Guy lasciò sfuggire un verso a metà tra una risata e uno sbuffo di esasperazione.  
\- Il solito presuntuoso. E lascia un pezzo di coperta anche a me!  
Gisborne diede uno strattone alla coperta, mentre Robin scoppiava a ridere.  
\- Però non lo hai negato.  
\- Dormi, Hood.  



	40. Guests for Dinner

Guy osservò Robin, perplesso: il fuorilegge continuava a girare intorno al cavallo esaminandone con attenzione i finimenti e la posizione della sella.  
\- Che stai facendo? - Chiese dopo un po’, cedendo alla curiosità.  
Robin si voltò a guardarlo.  
\- Sali in sella.  
\- Perché?  
\- Tu fallo e basta.  
Guy gli lanciò uno sguardo diffidente, ma gli obbedì.  
\- Spero di non dovermene pentire.  
\- Malfidato.  
\- Va bene, ci sono. E ora?  
Robin si avvicinò e gli mise una mano sullo stivale, iniziando a studiarlo scrupolosamente.  
\- Cosa stai guardando? Sei inquietante quando fai così.  
\- Sì, penso che si possa fare. Puoi scendere se vuoi.  
Guy smontò da cavallo, sempre più confuso.  
\- Fare cosa? Smettila di parlare per enigmi, Hood.  
Robin gli rivolse un sorriso angelico.  
\- Sto lavorando per te, Gisborne, dovresti essermi grato.  
\- Spiega.  
\- Diamo per scontato che riusciremo a sconfiggere lo sceriffo e a ristabilire la nostra posizione…  
\- Potrebbe non succedere mai.  
\- In tal caso continueremmo a essere fuorilegge, e allora la mia idea ti sarà ancora più utile. Comunque, in un modo o nell’altro dovremo essere in grado di combattere per difendere noi stessi, le nostre famiglie e le nostre terre. Io potrò farlo facilmente una volta guarito, ma tu no.  
Guy lo guardò, ferito.  
\- Grazie per avermelo ricordato. - Ringhiò.  
\- Aspetta. Non puoi farlo con la spada o con un arco.  
\- O con una lancia, un pugnale, una mazza o qualsiasi altra arma…  
\- Ma sei in grado di cavalcare.  
\- E allora?  
\- Allora se troviamo il modo di applicare delle lame o delle punte acuminate ai finimenti del tuo cavallo, forse anche una specie di armatura, sarai ben più temibile di quanto tu non lo sia mai stato con una spada in mano. Potresti anche indossare degli stivali modificati allo stesso modo. Così non avresti bisogno delle braccia per combattere.  
\- Vorresti che usassi il mio cavallo come un’arma? È un’idea assurda!  
\- Di’ pure geniale. Funzionerà, vedrai. Quando torneremo a Locksley chiederò a Will di fare qualche progetto e poi parlerò con il fabbro per metterlo in pratica.  
\- Allora non funzionerà. Nessuno vorrà lavorare per me. Preferirebbero vedermi morto, di certo non mi aiuteranno a tornare a combattere.  
Robin gli mise il braccio intorno alle spalle, sorridendo.  
\- Oh, lo faranno. Se glielo chiederò io non ci saranno problemi.  
\- Sempre il solito presuntuoso.  
\- Che ci posso fare se la gente mi ama?  
Guy scosse la testa, sorridendo con aria rassegnata.  
\- Andiamo ad allenarci prima che la tua vanità ti dia alla testa. Non possiamo perdere tempo, io devo tornare da Marian e tu dai tuoi compagni. Ormai crederanno che siamo morti.  
Robin tornò serio alle parole di Guy.  
\- Già. Much sarà disperato ormai.  
\- Il tuo servitore?  
\- Il mio amico. Spesso lo prendiamo in giro, ma ha coraggio da vendere. Mi ha seguito in guerra ed è rimasto al mio fianco per tutti i cinque anni che abbiamo passato in Terra Santa, anche se era terrorizzato per la maggior parte del tempo.  
\- Allora, cosa facciamo? Ci esercitiamo ancora con l’arco?  
\- Dopo. Prima dobbiamo migliorare la tua capacità di muoverti silenziosamente. Va bene allenarsi ed essere pronti a combattere in caso di necessità, ma nelle nostre condizioni la strategia migliore è quella di passare inosservati e tu sei ancora troppo rumoroso quando ti muovi nella foresta.  
\- Cosa dovrei fare?  
\- Ti ricordi quel gioco che a volte facevamo da bambini? Il cacciatore e la preda? Quello dove uno di noi chiudeva gli occhi e gli altri si nascondevano?  
\- Lo odiavo. Non riuscivo mai a trovarvi e quando toccava a me nascondermi, nessuno mi veniva a cercare. Mi lasciavate lì da solo e iniziavate altri giochi senza di me.  
\- Beh, stavolta ti verrò a cercare, stanne certo. E allo stesso tempo tu dovrai cercare me.  
\- Quindi saremo entrambi cacciatori e prede allo stesso tempo?  
\- Esatto.  
  
Guy si spostò, muovendosi tra le ombre degli alberi, più silenziosamente che poteva. Sentiva un leggero fruscio che avanzava lungo il sentiero tracciato dai cervi e sorrise tra sé, massaggiandosi il fianco, dove sicuramente si stava formando un livido.  
Robin lo aveva già scoperto due volte, spuntando all'improvviso tra gli alberi e gettandolo a terra per affermare la propria vittoria. La prima volta erano piombati entrambi in un cespuglio di rovi, la seconda erano rotolati sull'erba, ma Guy aveva avuto la sfortuna di atterrare su un sasso semi sepolto nel terreno morbido e ora era piuttosto dolorante, ma deciso a riscattarsi e a sconfiggere Robin almeno una volta.  
Stavolta non si sarebbe lasciato ingannare e avrebbe fatto in modo di muoversi nel modo più silenzioso possibile, badando a non lasciare tracce.  
Seguì il fruscio con l'udito e decise di arrampicarsi su un albero per tendere il suo agguato. Scelse una pianta dai rami bassi e iniziò a salire. Non era in grado di usare le braccia per tirarsi su, ma i molti rami rendevano l'ascesa facile anche per le sue forze limitate.  
Di certo Robin non si sarebbe aspettato un assalto dall'alto, pensò Guy, mentre si spostava lungo il ramo, pronto a saltare.  
Intravide una forma in movimento sul sentiero, parzialmente nascosta dai cespugli del sottobosco, e si lanciò dal ramo.  
  
Marian spostò un ramo spinoso per passare, chiedendosi se fosse sulla buona strada. Quella parte della foresta era fitta e selvaggia e la luce del sole faticava a penetrare tra le chiome fitte degli alberi. Allan diceva che anche i fuorilegge non conoscevano bene quella zona, mentre Harold, non abituato alla vita nei boschi, era chiaramente terrorizzato.  
I due uomini non avrebbero voluto separarsi da lei, ma Marian aveva insistito, sottolineando che dividendosi avrebbero potuto cercare entro un raggio più ampio in un tempo più breve.  
In quel momento non era più così sicura della propria scelta. Aveva guardato Harold con superiorità, ma ora doveva ammettere di essere un po' intimorita da quella foresta così oscura e spettrale. Fu tentata di tornare dai due uomini, ma si costrinse a proseguire.  
Se c'era anche la minima possibilità che Guy e Robin fossero da quelle parti, non poteva fermarsi, doveva trovarli a ogni costo.  
Poi qualcosa le saltò addosso dall'alto, trascinandola a terra e schiacciandola sotto il suo peso.  
Marian gridò, afferrò istintivamente la prima cosa che si ritrovò a portata di mano, in quel caso un ramo spinoso, e lo usò per colpire il proprio aggressore con tutte le sue forze.  
L'uomo che l'aveva attaccata rotolò di lato con un gemito di dolore e lei balzò in piedi, pronta a difendersi ancora con ogni mezzo, ma l'altro rimase immobile a terra e solo in quel momento Marian lo riconobbe.  
\- Guy? - Chiamò, esitante, poi si rese conto che il marito non si muoveva e Marian crollò in ginocchio accanto a lui, cercando di soccorrerlo. - Guy! Santo Cielo, Guy, sei ferito?!  
Robin sentì un certo trambusto non troppo distante dal punto in cui si era nascosto e alzò gli occhi al cielo con un mezzo sorriso: era già riuscito a catturare Gisborne due volte e a quanto pareva ora lo avrebbe sconfitto per la terza volta.  
\- Proprio non sei capace di muoverti silenziosamente, eh? - Disse fra sé, preparandosi a sorprenderlo di nuovo. Solo, si ripromise, stavolta si sarebbe sforzato di essere meno irruente, per non rischiare di fargli male. L'ultima volta Gisborne era caduto su un sasso e anche se Guy aveva sminuito l'incidente, Robin era certo che il colpo dovesse essere stato doloroso, anche perché Gisborne non aveva abbastanza forza nelle braccia per ammortizzare l'impatto.  
Spuntò tra gli alberi, pronto a vincere anche la terza sfida, ma si bloccò di colpo nel sentire il grido di una voce femminile e vide Guy crollare a terra sotto il colpo di Marian.  
Robin si affrettò a raggiungerli e si inginocchiò anche lui accanto a Marian, spostandola di lato.  
\- Ma sei impazzita? - Sbottò. - Volevi ucciderlo?!  
Marian sussultò, stupita di vedere Robin, poi tornò a guardare Guy, angosciata.  
\- Non sapevo che fosse lui! Mi è saltato addosso all'improvviso! Aiutalo ti prego!  
Robin si chinò su Gisborne per esaminare le sue condizioni. Guardò la ferita sanguinolenta sulla tempia, preoccupato nel vedere tanto sangue, ma si accorse che non era profonda né troppo grave.  
Mise una mano sulla spalla di Guy per scuoterlo e Gisborne reagì quasi subito, aprendo gli occhi con un lamento.  
\- Ehi, sei vivo? - Chiese, aiutandolo a sedersi.  
\- Credo di sì. Cosa… - Un attimo dopo Marian lo abbracciò, scoppiando a piangere.  
Guy la strinse a sua volta, emozionato e sorpreso di averla di nuovo tra le braccia.  
\- Credevo che fossi morto! - Singhiozzò la ragazza, aggrappandosi a lui.  
\- Ed è per esserne certa che hai tentato di ammazzarlo? - Chiese Robin con un sogghigno, poi passò a Guy il fazzoletto che portava al collo. - Tieni, premilo sulla ferita.  
Gisborne si rialzò sorridendo a Robin, divertito.  
\- Questa non vale, Hood.  
\- Non sei riuscito a prendermi.  
\- Nemmeno tu però.  
Marian spostò lo sguardo dall'uno all'altro, sorpresa da quel tono scherzoso, ma amichevole.  
Rassicurata nel vedere che Guy stava bene, si rivolse a entrambi.  
\- Cosa significa tutto questo?  
\- Tutto questo, cosa?  
\- Pensavamo tutti che foste morti! Archer ha detto di averti colpito, Robin! E poi siete spariti per giorni e giorni! E invece siete qui nella foresta, insieme… A fare cosa esattamente?  
\- Robin era ferito, non potevamo tornare e rischiare di essere catturati da Archer.  
\- E Guy non conosceva la strada per uscire dalla foresta.  
Marian si chiese come fosse cambiato il rapporto tra i due uomini durante quei giorni di assenza, poi ripensò al terrore e all'angoscia che aveva provato credendoli morti e le vennero le lacrime agli occhi.  
\- Ora non mi sembrate né moribondi né sperduti. Perché non siete tornati? Avete la minima idea di quello che ho provato?!  
Guy chinò lo sguardo, ma non fece in tempo a dire nulla perché fu Robin a parlare.  
\- Tu hai idea di quante volte abbia ripetuto il tuo nome nel sonno? - Chiese, accennando a Guy. - Se avessimo potuto tornare prima, ti assicuro che lo avremmo fatto, anche solo per non essere costretto a sentire le sue lamentele. Ma nelle nostre condizioni non potevamo farlo senza avere la certezza di poterci difendere.  
Gisborne annuì.  
\- Ci stavamo allenando per essere in grado di sfuggire alle guardie di Archer, ma credimi, il mio unico desiderio era quello di tornare da te.  
Marian lo abbracciò forte, un po' imbarazzata per la presenza di Robin, ma il fuorilegge sembrava essersi rassegnato e aver superato la propria gelosia.  
Guy le scostò una ciocca di capelli dal viso, con l'intenzione di baciarla, ma si fermò, accigliandosi.  
\- Marian? Perché sei qui? Non sarai venuta da sola? - Chiese, improvvisamente preoccupato.  
Anche Robin la fissò, rendendosi conto del significato delle parole di Guy.  
\- Questa parte della foresta è pericolosa, ci sono lupi e animali selvatici e probabilmente anche fuorilegge e delinquenti pericolosi si nascondono qui. Non avresti dovuto avventurarti da queste parti!  
\- Non sono sola! - Protestò Marian. - E comunque sono perfettamente in grado di cavarmela, anche se sono una donna!  
Robin ridacchiò.  
\- In effetti ti ha steso. - Disse, rivolgendosi a Guy e l'altro gli lanciò un'occhiataccia.  
\- Chi è venuto con te? - Chiese Gisborne, ignorandolo, ma, prima che la ragazza potesse rispondere, un urlo di terrore fece sussultare tutti e tre.  
Guy e Robin partirono di corsa nello stesso momento e Marian li seguì un attimo dopo, angosciata.  
Non era in grado di capire se a gridare fosse stato Harold o Allan, ma di sicuro almeno uno dei due giovani si trovava nei guai.  
Corse tra gli alberi col cuore in gola, preparandosi a combattere contro qualsiasi pericolo che potesse presentarsi e dopo un po' vide sia Harold che Allan bloccati contro una parete di roccia da un cinghiale infuriato che li fissava, pronto ad attaccarli al minimo movimento.  
Marian impallidì, rimpiangendo di non aver portato con sé un arco, e si rese conto che la situazione era molto seria. I cinghiali potevano essere molto pericolosi e i due giovani erano armati solo di spade e pugnali: prima di riuscire ad abbattere l'animale avrebbero rischiato di ferirlo soltanto e farlo inferocire ancora di più.  
La ragazza si chiese cosa potessero fare. Robin e Guy non erano chiaramente in grado di usare un arco e affrontare il cinghiale da vicino era troppo pericoloso. Forse l'unica possibilità era quella di riuscire ad attirare la sua attenzione.  
Raccolse un sasso, decisa a scagliarlo contro il cinghiale per farsi inseguire da lui, ma prima che potesse lanciarlo una freccia colpì l'animale, uccidendolo sul colpo.  
Sia Marian che Allan e Harold si girarono per vedere chi li avesse salvati e videro Robin e Guy che impugnavano lo stesso arco, insieme.  
Rimasero tutti a tre a fissarli, esterrefatti, mentre gli altri due si scambiavano un sorriso soddisfatto.  
\- Visto, Gisborne? Abbiamo ospiti e abbiamo anche la cena per sfamarli. - Disse Robin accennando al cinghiale.  
Guy sogghignò, passando un braccio attorno alla vita di Marian per attirarla a sé.  
\- Ma se avete fame, forse vi conviene aiutarci a portarlo alla caverna, dovrà cuocere a lungo e prima ci muoviamo, prima potremo mangiare.  
Allan e Harold non si mossero, ancora troppo stupiti per rispondere e Robin si rivolse a loro.  
\- Lo avete sentito, no? Datevi da fare e raccogliete quel cinghiale, noi vi facciamo strada.  



	41. Black, Black, Black and a Touch of Grey

Allan lanciò uno sguardo al cinghiale che stava arrostendosi sul fuoco.  
\- A me sembra cotto.  
Robin scosse la testa.  
\- Guy ha detto che ci vorrà ancora un po'.  
\- Much sarà geloso. - Commentò Allan, divertito.  
\- Cosa intendi?  
\- Da quando tu e Giz siete diventati tanto amici? Fino a pochi giorni fa lo volevi vedere morto e ora lo chiami per nome.  
\- Non siamo amici. - Disse Robin, automaticamente, ma subito dopo averlo detto si rese conto che forse invece in quei giorni in cui erano stati costretti a dipendere l'uno dall'altro lo erano diventati.  
\- Se lo dici tu... Ma come mai è tanto esperto nella cottura della selvaggina? Voi nobili siete abituati ai servitori che preparano i vostri pasti, anche tu non sei capace di cucinare uno scoiattolo senza l'aiuto di Much…  
Robin protestò ridendo, ma dentro di sé doveva ammettere che Allan non aveva tutti i torti. Dopo tanti anni passati in guerra e tanti mesi trascorsi come fuorilegge, Robin _era_ in grado di rendere commestibile una preda, ma era anche vero che il risultato era spesso deludente e che comunque c'era sempre qualcun altro, di solito Much, che cucinava per lui.  
Guy invece era stato costretto a imparare da ragazzo, quando aveva dovuto badare a sua sorella con le sue sole forze. Robin si rattristò a quel pensiero, all'idea di quei due ragazzini sperduti, col cuore pieno di dolore e senza nessun aiuto. Anche lui aveva sofferto dello stesso dolore e sapeva quanto fosse duro, ma lui aveva avuto il sostegno e il supporto di tutto il villaggio, mentre Guy e Isabella erano completamente soli, senza nemmeno il riparo di una casa.  
Robin vide che Allan lo stava guardando, incuriosito, e mise da parte quei pensieri tristi con un sorriso divertito.  
\- Fidati, Gisborne sa molto bene cosa fare con quel cinghiale. Ma in effetti forse è meglio non dirlo a Much.  
  
Seduta su una roccia accanto al ruscello, Marian guardava Guy in silenzio, col cuore pieno di gioia e gratitudine. Il cavaliere era chino sull'acqua fredda del ruscello e si stava lavando il viso e il torace, dopo essersi rasato il volto con il rasoio che Harold gli aveva consegnato poco prima.  
La ragazza lo fissava, osservandolo con attenzione per assicurarsi che stesse bene. Guy era un po' dimagrito ed era pieno di graffi e lividi, ma sembrava in buona salute e, anzi, Marian aveva l'impressione che fosse più sicuro e forte di quanto non fosse stato negli ultimi tempi.  
Gisborne si rialzò, passandosi le mani tra i capelli gocciolanti e le sorrise, felice.  
Marian si affrettò a raggiungerlo e lo avvolse nel telo che aveva preparato apposta per asciugarlo.  
Guy si strofinò addosso il pezzo di stoffa, rabbrividendo all'aria fresca della sera, poi allargò le braccia e Marian si strinse a lui con un piccolo sospiro.  
\- Dimmelo di nuovo, ti prego.  
Gisborne sorrise.  
\- Ancora?  
\- Ho passato giorni e notti a domandarmi cosa potesse esserti successo, senza sapere se fossi vivo o no, immaginandoti solo e ferito. Perciò sì, dimmelo ancora, dimmi che stai bene.  
Guy la baciò, commosso, e le sorrise di nuovo.  
\- Sto bene. - Confermò. - E ora che mi avete portato dei vestiti puliti, sto ancora meglio.  
Marian si staccò da lui dopo avergli stampato un bacio sul petto nudo e frugò nella sacca che aveva portato con sé per estrarne una scatolina.  
\- Ho portato anche questo.  
\- L'unguento di Matilda?  
\- Già. Scommetto che ne senti il bisogno dopo aver dormito per tanto tempo in quella grotta. Siediti su quel masso e ti massaggerò le spalle.  
Guy le mise una mano sulla guancia, sfiorando la pelle morbida del suo viso con la punta delle dita e guardandola negli occhi. Marian tremò nel vedere quanto amore ci fosse nello sguardo del marito.  
\- Dopo. Ora sei tu l'unica cosa di cui ho bisogno. - Sussurrò Guy a bassa voce, attirandola a sé per baciarla e la ragazza si aggrappò a lui, rispondendo al bacio con altrettanta passione.  
\- Dopo. - Concordò Marian, tra un bacio e l'altro. Tutto il resto poteva aspettare.  
  
Robin, Allan e Harold erano seduti attorno al fuoco e si stavano dividendo l'otre pieno di vino portato da Allan, quando Guy e Marian tornarono alla caverna.  
Entrambi lanciarono uno sguardo preoccupato a Robin, temendo che la loro assenza prolungata avesse potuto scatenare la sua gelosia, ma il fuorilegge era tranquillamente seduto insieme agli altri due, chiaramente contento della compagnia.  
\- Ehi, Giz! - Lo chiamò Allan, accennando al cinghiale. - Credi che sia cotto? Abbiamo fame.  
Guy annuì, sedendosi anche lui accanto agli altri, subito imitato da Marian. Robin gli passò l'otre di vino e Guy ne prese un sorso, sorridendo.  
\- Devo ammetterlo, Locksley, hai scelto degli ottimi vini per le cantine del maniero. Se lo ha portato Allan è da lì che proviene, no?  
Il giovane fuorilegge sogghignò, sfrontato.  
\- Se si corre il rischio di rubare, tanto vale prendere le cose migliori, no?  
\- Bella camicia, Hood. - Disse Guy, ironico. Anche Robin, come Marian, indossava una delle camicie di ricambio di Guy, identica a quella che lui stesso indossava, solo che agli altri due andava molto più larga e, nel caso della ragazza, era lunga quasi fino alle ginocchia.  
\- Non hai molta fantasia per i colori, Gisborne. - Commentò Robin, nello stesso tono. - Nero, nero, nero. Sei un po' monotono.  
Guy lanciò uno sguardo a Marian, soffermandosi sul mantello indossato dalla ragazza e lei gli sorrise, divertita.  
\- Non è proprio così, Locksley. - Disse Guy, in tono misterioso. - Ultimamente sto rivalutando anche il grigio.  
La ragazza si tolse il mantello e glielo appoggiò sulle spalle, allacciando il fermaglio a forma di testa di lupo. Allan, Harold e Robin lo guardarono, un po' perplessi.  
\- Non ti ho mai visto indossare abiti che non fossero neri, non negli ultimi tempi almeno. - Disse Robin, evitando di citare il travestimento da saraceno che Guy aveva usato per tentare di uccidere il re.  
Allan lo guardò bene, fissando il fermaglio, poi il suo sguardo si accese di comprensione.  
\- Il mantello grigio… La testa di lupo… Non ci avevo fatto caso quando lo portava Marian, ma ora mi sono venute in mente le chiacchiere che ho sentito qualche giorno fa!  
Robin lo guardò.  
\- Quali chiacchiere?  
\- Quelle che ho sentito a Locksley poco dopo l'incendio della bottega di Rebecca. Avevamo deciso di portarle degli aiuti, ma ho sentito dire che qualcuno l'aveva già aiutata.  
\- Non ne so nulla. - Disse Robin.  
\- Nemmeno io. - Aggiunse Harold.  
\- Forse non ne avete sentito parlare perché tu poi sei corso ad aiutare Giz e siete spariti entrambi, mentre tu eri ancora nelle segrete del castello, ma quella notte un cavaliere mascherato aveva portato aiuti e denaro alla famiglia di Rebecca. - Disse Allan, rivolgendosi agli altri due. - Lo hanno visto sia Rebecca che Kate: era un uomo alto, vestito di grigio e col volto coperto da una maschera. Lo hanno chiamato il Cavaliere del Lupo perché aveva un fermaglio d'argento a forma di testa di lupo a chiudergli il mantello! Proprio come quello!  
Marian sorrise, orgogliosa, e si sporse a dare un bacio sulla guancia a Guy.  
\- Come vi sembra il nuovo apprendista del Guardiano Notturno?  
Allan scoppiò a ridere apertamente e gli altri lo guardarono.  
\- È così divertente? - Chiese Guy, minaccioso, fingendosi offeso e Allan scosse la testa.  
\- Sono sicuro che sei un ottimo apprendista, Giz, ma pensavo a Kate.  
\- Kate? - Chiese Guy, confuso.  
\- La figlia di Rebecca, la vasaia. - Spiegò Marian. - Guy, se vuoi il rispetto degli abitanti del villaggio dovresti sforzarti di conoscerli.  
\- Ormai non ha più molta importanza, di certo non posso tornare a Locksley.  
\- Invece ne ha! Proprio ora che lo sceriffo ci sta cercando abbiamo bisogno del sostegno della gente.  
Guy pensò che in tal caso lui non aveva molte speranze, ma non lo disse e si limitò a rivolgersi ad Allan, riprendendo il discorso di poco prima.  
\- Perché questa Kate dovrebbe farti tanto ridere?  
\- Perché l'ho sentita cantare le lodi del Cavaliere del Lupo con la stessa passione con cui invece augura ogni male a Guy di Gisborne. Se solo sapesse chi è il Cavaliere del Lupo… Se mai dovesse scoprirlo, vorrei tanto essere lì per vedere la sua faccia!  
Le parole di Allan strapparono un sorriso a Robin e ad Harold, ma non a Guy.  
Gisborne prese un coltello e provò a tagliare un pezzo di carne dal cinghiale arrostito, senza guardare gli altri.  
\- Come… come sta il ragazzo? Il fratello di Kate… - Chiese a bassa voce, cercando di tenere saldamente il coltello, senza troppo successo.  
Senza dire nulla, Marian glielo tolse di mano e lo passò ad Harold perché fosse lui a fare le porzioni, poi prese la mano di Guy tra le sue e se la portò alle labbra per sfiorarla con un bacio prima di appoggiarsela in grembo.  
\- Archer vi ha cercato per molti giorni, costringendoci a rintanarci nel campo, ma quando ha allentato un po' la sorveglianza, Little John è andato a Locksley a portare un po' di aiuti ai poveri. Ha detto che Matthew sta ancora molto male, ma sta migliorando e Matilda ha detto che sopravviverà.  
Robin guardò Guy, accorgendosi che era molto turbato, e preferì lasciar cadere il discorso.  
\- Che altre novità ci sono?  
\- Lo sceriffo dice che il re arriverà la prossima settimana, di sabato. - Disse Allan. - Lui e Archer stanno organizzando grandi festeggiamenti al castello e tutti i nobili dovranno essere presenti.  
\- Allora dovremo esserci anche noi. - Dichiarò Robin. - Domani torneremo al campo e ci prepareremo a intervenire.  
\- Cosa pensi di fare? - Chiese Marian, un po' ansiosa. - Come farai a sventare il loro complotto?  
Robin sorrise.  
\- Ancora non lo so, ma sono certo che da qui a sabato avrò un piano. Gisborne, tu sei con noi? Te la senti di opporti allo sceriffo? Se credi di non poterlo fare devo saperlo.  
Guy lo guardò, sorpreso da quella domanda, poi annuì, deciso.  
\- Ormai l'ho fatto, ho già tradito il mio giuramento di lealtà. Non tornerò indietro. Puoi contare su di me, Robin.  
Robin gli sorrise.  
\- Buono a sapersi, avrò sicuramente bisogno del tuo aiuto.  
\- Ora che abbiamo stabilito cosa fare, che ne dite di mangiare? - Chiese Allan, impossessandosi di una porzione di carne. - Abbiamo fatto molta strada per trovarvi e Marian ci ha costretto a razionare le provviste.  
  
 _Guy aprì gli occhi, stupendosi di ritrovarsi nei suoi alloggi al castello. Quella stanza, così familiare, gli sembrava improvvisamente estranea, spoglia di ogni elemento che potesse fargliela sentire davvero sua._  
 _Si guardò intorno, come se la vedesse allora per la prima volta: a parte uno degli scudi gialli e neri con il suo stemma di famiglia e alcuni vestiti di ricambio, non c'era nulla di suo, nulla che potesse rivelare qualcosa dei suoi gusti o della sua personalità._  
 _Anche quella era una difesa: meno lo conoscevano e più sarebbe stato difficile trovare un modo per colpirlo. Da quando era rimasto solo al mondo, Guy aveva sempre dovuto difendersi, sopravvivere e non permettere a nessun potenziale nemico di colpirlo, anche se ciò aveva significato annullare completamente una parte di sé._  
 _Gli altri soldati agli ordini di Vaisey, se ne era reso conto col passare del tempo, avevano decorato i loro alloggi con i loro oggetti preferiti, con mobili decorati o ricordi preziosi, accumulando le cose a cui tenevano._  
 _Lui invece non aveva mai desiderato praticamente nulla se non il denaro che metteva scrupolosamente da parte con lo scopo di mantenere la propria famiglia. Se qualcuno gli avesse chiesto cosa gli piacesse o che oggetto avrebbe desiderato per decorare i suoi alloggi, Guy non avrebbe saputo rispondere._  
 _Era stato sempre così? Guy non era certo di ricordarlo._  
 _Rimase seduto sul letto e chiuse gli occhi, pensando al passato, a un tempo in cui si era sentito sicuro, quando la sua vita non era troppo diversa da quella degli altri._  
 _Ricordò alcuni cavallini di legno allineati sulla mensola accanto al suo letto di bambino e ai giochi infantili in cui sognava di essere un cavaliere valoroso._  
 _Se solo avesse potuto immaginare come sarebbe stato nella realtà essere un cavaliere, molto probabilmente si sarebbe dedicato ad altri giochi._  
 _\- La verità è che non ne sei mai stato all'altezza, Gizzy._  
 _Guy si voltò di scatto, soffocando un grido._  
 _Lo sceriffo era sulla porta e lo fissava con i suoi occhi da rapace._  
 _\- Cosa c'è, Gizzy? Hai paura di me? - Chiese in tono suadente, facendo un passo in avanti._  
 _Guy indietreggiò con un brivido._  
 _\- No. - Disse, ma il tremito nella sua voce rivelava la sua bugia._  
 _Lo sceriffo avanzò, avvicinandosi ancora. Aveva una freccia stretta in una mano e la picchiettava sulle dita dell'altra, come avrebbe potuto fare con un frustino da cavallo._  
 _\- Ti ho dato tutto, Gizzy, te lo sei già dimenticato? Non eri nessuno, eri un povero moccioso senza prospettive e alla tua età nessuno avrebbe più accettato di addestrarti per diventare un cavaliere._  
 _Guy arretrò ancora, fino a toccare la parete con la schiena._  
 _Non riusciva a rispondergli e avrebbe solo voluto sparire, ma Vaisey continuava ad avvicinarsi._  
 _Lo sceriffo gli puntò la freccia alla gola, sfiorandogli la pelle del collo._  
 _\- Senza di me non saresti mai stato nessuno. Un misero straccione disposto a vendere la propria sorella per un po' d'oro. E questa è tutta la gratitudine che hai per me? Mi hai tradito. Mi avevi giurato fedeltà e mi hai pugnalato alle spalle. Dopo tutto quello che ho fatto per te! Da solo non vali niente._  
 _Lo sceriffo fece scattare la freccia come un frustino, colpendolo al viso._  
 _Guy sentì le lacrime che gli facevano bruciare gli occhi e per un attimo pensò con orrore che sarebbe scoppiato a piangere davanti allo sceriffo, che si sarebbe trovato in ginocchio a chiedergli perdono come gli era capitato di fare in passato, quando Vaisey lo puniva per non aver avuto il coraggio di obbedire a qualche ordine troppo spietato._  
 _Ripensare a quegli anni, al modo in cui Vaisey aveva fatto di tutto per cancellare ogni traccia di umanità in lui, alle cose atroci che lo aveva costretto a fare per trasformarlo in un cane obbediente, scacciò il desiderio di piangere e lo riempì di una rabbia feroce._  
 _Rialzò la testa, fissandolo negli occhi._  
 _\- Non avete mai fatto nulla per me se non per averne un vantaggio. Non vi è mai importato niente della mia vita, vi serviva solo un assassino fedele, qualcuno da usare senza il minimo scrupolo. Ma ora è finita, non avete più potere su di me. Sono libero!_  
 _Vaisey lo guardò, gli occhi rossi come carboni ardenti e gli piantò la freccia nella gola._  
 _\- Se non servi a niente, allora muori, Gizzy!_  
  
Guy si svegliò di colpo, ansimando, col cuore che gli batteva troppo velocemente. Si toccò il collo, nel punto in cui lo sceriffo aveva affondato la freccia, ma non sentì alcun dolore, la pelle era ancora integra e nessuno lo aveva ferito.  
Marian dormiva profondamente, rannicchiata tra le sue braccia, le mani strette sulla stoffa della sua camicia come se temesse che Guy potesse scappare via senza di lei.  
Quel dolce calore lo rasserenò immediatamente, allontanando il terrore che aveva provato nel sogno. Guy la strinse un po' di più e le baciò i capelli, poi rimase immobile, ad ascoltare i suoni della notte.  
Sentiva il leggero russare di Robin, che in quei giorni gli era diventato familiare, e i respiri di Harold e Allan, anche loro pacificamente addormentati. Subito fuori dalla caverna, i cavalli sbuffavano e nitrivano, probabilmente contenti di essere di nuovo riuniti al cavallo di Robin.  
Guy chiuse gli occhi con un sospiro, felice nel sentire quei lievi rumori intorno a lui.  
Quando Archer lo aveva arrestato, aveva temuto che non avrebbe più rivisto sua moglie e invece era lì, tra le sue braccia. Robin, il suo nemico, ormai era un alleato, forse l'amico che avrebbe potuto essere molto tempo prima se la tragedia non avesse sconvolto le loro vite. E Harold e Allan, guardia e fuorilegge, due giovani così diversi eppure tanto simili, avevano deciso di venirlo a cercare perché si erano preoccupati per lui… A Guy sembrava quasi impossibile che a qualcuno potesse importare della sua incolumità, ma la loro presenza era una prova evidente del loro interesse e gli riempiva il cuore di calore.  
Era per questo che Robin teneva così tanto ai suoi compagni? Era per questa sensazione piacevole e rassicurante che gli dava quasi l'impressione di avere di nuovo una famiglia?  
Ripensò alle parole sprezzanti di Vaisey nel sogno, a come gli aveva detto che da solo non valeva niente, ma stavolta non riuscirono a spaventarlo.  
 _Non sono solo. Non più._  
Guy sorrise e si riaddormentò.  



	42. One of Us?

Djaq preparò un altro infuso di erbe e lo fece bere a sir Edward, sperando che servisse ad abbassare la febbre dell'anziano lord. Da quando Marian era sparita dal campo, due giorni prima, suo padre si era tormentato, struggendosi di ansia e tanta agitazione non aveva fatto di certo bene alla sua salute già fragile.  
La giovane saracena si chiese cosa ne fosse stato di Robin e di Gisborne e se la fuga di Marian, Harold e Allan sarebbe servita a qualcosa oppure se quei tre avrebbero finito soltanto per sacrificare la loro vite inutilmente.  
\- È colpa di Gisborne. - Disse sir Edward, con voce debole, ma carica di odio. - Ha rovinato la vita di mia figlia.  
Djaq gli sistemò le coperte perché fosse ben riparato dal vento freddo e gli rispose usando un tono calmo e paziente.  
\- Vostra figlia è una donna adulta e ha fatto una scelta consapevole.  
\- Nessuno potrebbe scegliere volontariamente di sposare quell'uomo spregevole. Gisborne l'ha costretta di sicuro.  
Djaq lo guardò. Lei sapeva che sir Edward si sbagliava, ma contraddirlo lo avrebbe solo fatto agitare di più, peggiorando la sua salute.  
\- Riposate, ora. Sono certa che vostra figlia tornerà presto, non vorrete farvi trovare in queste condizioni?  
\- Sono anziano e la mia ora potrebbe essere vicina, ma non ho alcuna intenzione di morire e lasciarla nelle mani di quell'uomo. - Disse ostinatamente, avvolgendosi nella coperta e chiudendo gli occhi.  
Djaq fu lieta di lasciarlo riposare e interrompere quella conversazione sgradevole.  
Tornò presso il focolare e sospirò nel vedere l'aria abbattuta di Much, seduto su una roccia con un coltello e una rapa in mano, completamente assorto nei propri pensieri.  
Djaq sedette accanto a lui.  
\- Quello è il nostro pranzo? - Chiese gentilmente e Much sussultò, lasciando cadere il coltello.  
La guardò, continuando a stringere in mano la rapa con aria sconsolata.  
\- Uh? Cosa?  
\- Robin tornerà, ne sono sicura.  
\- Non ero preoccupato, lo so benissimo che tornerà! - Disse Much, cercando di mostrarsi disinvolto, senza molto successo. Riprese il coltello e iniziò a tagliare a pezzi la rapa, con sin troppa energia, per poi buttarne i pezzi in una pentola dove bolliva già una zuppa dagli ingredienti indefiniti.  
Djaq si chiese se con Much in quello stato d'animo, quel pasto fosse commestibile.  
\- Robin se la cava sempre. - Confermò Djaq, mostrandosi più sicura di quanto non fosse in realtà.  
Archer si era vantato di averlo colpito con una freccia e quel giovane non sembrava il tipo che parlava a sproposito. Come minimo Robin doveva essere ferito, disperso nella foresta insieme a Gisborne, l'uomo che aveva tentato di ucciderlo innumerevoli volte.  
Le prospettive non erano affatto rosee, ma se avesse espresso quei timori, Much si sarebbe lasciato prendere completamente dal panico e ciò non avrebbe giovato a nessuno. Djaq poteva solo sperare che in Gisborne ci fosse davvero il lato buono di cui Marian era tanto sicura e che lui e Robin fossero riusciti a sopravvivere in qualche modo.  
In quel momento Will entrò di corsa dalla porta segreta del campo, affannato.  
\- Stanno tornando! Stanno tornando!  
Much e Djaq si alzarono di scatto.  
\- Chi? Marian, Allan e Harold?  
\- Sì! - Ansimò il giovane. - E Robin e Gisborne sono con loro!  
  
Guy sedette accanto al fuoco, a disagio sotto gli sguardi sospettosi di Little John e di Will. Marian era corsa al capezzale del padre, spaventata nel vederlo così peggiorato, mentre Djaq stava controllando e medicando la ferita di Robin, con l'assistenza indesiderata di Much, che non si staccava dall'amico, seguendolo passo passo come un cagnolino affezionato.  
Harold venne a sedersi accanto a Guy, seguito poco dopo da Allan.  
Gisborne li guardò: era contento che la sua guardia avesse deciso di venire a cercarlo nella foresta e ancora non poteva fare a meno di stupirsi che a qualcuno potesse importare di lui, ma quello che davvero lo sorprendeva era che anche Allan si fosse unito a quell'impresa.  
Il giovane fuorilegge si era mostrato amichevole con lui sin dall'inizio, anche se non aveva alcuna ragione per esserlo.  
\- Ehi Giz, - disse Allan, tirando fuori un paio di dadi - che ne dici di una partita? Harold si rifiuta di giocare se non sei presente anche tu. Teme che possa imbrogliarlo.  
Harold sorrise davanti all'aria apparentemente oltraggiata dell'altro.  
\- Non lo temo, Allan, ne sono sicuro.  
Allan scoppiò a ridere.  
\- Non sei ingenuo come sembri, allora. C'è speranza anche per te.  
Guy si ritrovò a sorridere mentre prendeva i dadi dalla mano del fuorilegge.  
Quando lavorava per Vaisey non si univa mai ai passatempi delle sue guardie per timore che poi non lo rispettassero come era opportuno e si ritrovava a passare le serate a Locksley nella solitudine della sua stanza oppure sedendo in mezzo ai suoi uomini nella sala comune, in silenzio, a disagio lui e mettendo in imbarazzo anche loro con la sua presenza.  
Ma ora non doveva impressionare nessuno, poteva concedersi qualche momento di svago e la consapevolezza di poterlo fare senza conseguenze o ripercussioni negative, lo fece sentire libero come non gli capitava da molto tempo.  
Si guardò intorno rapidamente, osservando i fuorilegge e Robin e chiedendosi se per loro quella fosse la normalità. Se fossero stati arrestati lo sceriffo li avrebbe fatti impiccare senza nemmeno un processo, ma potevano vivere liberamente, seguendo solo la loro volontà e obbedendo soltanto alla loro coscienza.  
Ora che lo sceriffo lo considerava un traditore, aveva anche lui la stessa libertà? Poteva decidere lui del suo futuro oppure era sempre costretto a dipendere dalle decisioni di qualcun altro?  
\- Gisborne!  
Guy sussultò sentendosi chiamare, quasi aspettandosi un rimprovero per quei pensieri così indipendenti, e vide Matilda e Robin che lo fissavano.  
Restituì i dadi ad Allan e li raggiunse, un po' preoccupato.  
Matilda indicò la ferita di Robin. La pelle era rossa e rovinata dove Gisborne aveva premuto il coltello arroventato.  
\- Sei stato tu a fare questo?  
Guy distolse lo sguardo, fissandolo a terra.  
\- Non… non c'era molto altro che potessi fare per evitare che si infettasse… Ho fatto molti danni?  
Matilda lo fissò per un attimo, un po' stupita, poi sorrise, mettendogli una mano sulla spalla. Guy sussultò a quel contatto e la guardò.  
\- Molto probabilmente gli hai salvato il braccio. - Disse la guaritrice, annuendo vigorosamente. - E anche la vita, direi. Era la cosa giusta da fare e direi che te la sei cavata bene. - Si rivolse a Robin, in tono deciso. - Tu tienilo a riposo per quattro o cinque settimane e guarirà perfettamente.  
Guy arrossì leggermente per le parole di Matilda, dopo tanti anni passati al fianco dello sceriffo, non era abituato a ricevere elogi e complimenti, ma il suo imbarazzo durò poco perché la guaritrice lo prese per un braccio e lo costrinse a sedere sulla branda, accanto a Robin, e iniziò a slacciargli i fermagli della giacca.  
\- Cosa stai facendo? - Chiese Guy, un po' allarmato, ma Matilda non si scompose minimamente.  
\- Controllo in che condizioni sei tu. In tutti questi giorni non hai potuto mettere l'unguento che ti ho dato e di certo nessuno ti ha massaggiato le spalle. E chissà quanto freddo hai preso e dove hai dormito. È un miracolo che tu riesca ancora a muoverti senza gridare di dolore.  
\- Non ti sembra di esagerare, ora? Non sono ridotto così male. - Brontolò Guy, ma in fondo le preoccupazioni eccessive della guaritrice non gli dispiacevano troppo. Per così tanto tempo a nessuno era importato della sua salute che ora quelle attenzioni quasi materne gli facevano solo piacere.  
\- Lascia che questo sia io a giudicarlo. - Rispose Matilda, in tono altrettanto scontroso. - Su, togli anche questa camicia e fammi vedere. E tu, Robin, spostati più in là e fammi spazio.  
Matilda afferrò l'indumento e lo aiutò a sfilarlo, poi si mise ad esaminare la schiena e le spalle di Guy, toccando e premendo punti ben precisi intorno alle cicatrici delle ferite.  
Robin la guardava lavorare, stupito di sentire nella voce della donna lo stesso tipo di ruvido affetto che Matilda usava con lui o con gli altri fuorilegge.  
Dopo averlo visitato scrupolosamente, Matilda concesse a Guy un piccolo sorriso.  
\- Se non altro non sei peggiorato. E mi sembri un po' più rilassato dell'ultima volta che ti ho visto. Dopotutto la vita nella foresta sembra giovarti, perlomeno all'umore. Copriti bene e segui le mie istruzioni e il dolore dovrebbe essere tollerabile.  
Guy annuì e iniziò a rivestirsi, permettendo alla guaritrice di aiutarlo con i lacci della camicia e con i fermagli della giacca.  
\- Davvero, Gisborne, dovresti pensare a un modo più pratico di vestirti. - Disse Matilda, agganciando l'ultimo fermaglio. - Potresti anche pensare di cambiare il colore dei tuoi abiti già che ci sei.  
\- Questi vanno più che bene. - Disse subito Guy e Robin sogghignò.  
\- Il giorno che lo vedremo andare in giro con abiti di un colore diverso dal nero dovremo preoccuparci che il mondo stia per finire.  
\- Ha parlato quello che non riesce a staccarsi dal suo arco nemmeno per andare a letto. - Ribatté Gisborne divertito, pronto a ingaggiare una nuova battaglia verbale con Robin, ma il fuorilegge rise e gli mise una mano sulla spalla con un gesto amichevole.  
\- Vieni, Gisborne, se Matilda ha finito, andiamo a mangiare qualcosa.  
\- Se il vostro pasto consiste in quella roba immonda che sta bollendo sul fuoco è meglio che io resti nei paraggi per curarvi dall'avvelenamento.  
\- Ehi! - Protestò Much, sentendo quelle parole. - Non avrà un bell'aspetto, ma è buonissima!  
Prese un cucchiaio per assaggiare la zuppa, come per sottolineare la sua affermazione, ma, come lo ebbe messo in bocca, impallidì, perdendo molta della sua sicurezza. - Ecco, è perfettamente commestibile… - Disse, sempre più incerto. - E comunque questo è quello che c'è.  
Allan ridacchiò.  
\- E allora è una fortuna che abbiamo pensato di portare con noi gli avanzi del cinghiale catturato da Robin e Giz.  
Much lo guardò, oltraggiato, ma poi la fame ebbe la meglio.  
\- Cinghiale? Quale cinghiale?!  
  
Poco più tardi erano tutti seduti attorno al fuoco, tranne sir Edward, troppo malato per alzarsi, e Marian, impegnata ad assisterlo.  
Robin prese un boccone e lo masticò con gusto, felice di essere di nuovo tra i suoi compagni.  
\- Più tardi andremo a Locksley, - annunciò, poi guardò Gisborne - e tu verrai con noi.  
Guy lo guardò, perplesso.  
\- A Locksley? Perché?  
\- Dovremo pure iniziare da qualche parte.  
\- Iniziare a fare cosa?  
\- A presentare alla gente il nuovo membro della nostra banda.  
Un silenzio incredulo accolse le sue parole, poi i fuorilegge iniziarono a parlare tutti insieme.  
\- Gisborne?! Vorresti che Gisborne si unisse a noi?! - Chiese Much, allibito. Robin pensò che l'amico avrebbe potuto essere più sconvolto solo se lui stesso avesse annunciato di voler passare dalla parte dello sceriffo di Nottingham.  
\- Gisborne non è uno di noi. Già è generoso da parte nostra permettergli di entrare nel nostro campo, ma non sarà mai uno di noi. - Will parlò in tono deciso e gli altri annuirono.  
\- Lui non mi piace. Se vuoi farlo entrare nella banda, sarò io ad andarmene. - Little John si alzò in piedi, pronto a mettere in atto la sua minaccia.  
Djaq rimase in silenzio, limitandosi ad ascoltare i discorsi degli altri, mentre Allan alzò le spalle, guardando Guy e rivolgendosi a lui.  
\- Per me non c'è problema, Giz, ma non posso oppormi agli altri.  
Guy era rimasto senza parole, stupito al pari dei compagni di Robin e si sorprese ancora di più quando il fuorilegge si avvicinò a lui da dietro e gli mise il braccio sano attorno alle spalle, avvicinando il viso al suo in una specie di abbraccio.  
A volte lo sceriffo faceva la stessa cosa quando voleva convincerlo a fare come voleva lui, ma mentre Guy aveva sempre trovato quel contatto così stretto insidioso e repellente, la vicinanza di Robin non era altrettanto fastidiosa, anzi, gli trasmetteva un certo calore, dandogli una sensazione di appartenenza. Era simile a quello che aveva provato molto tempo prima le rare volte che Isabella decideva di mostrargli il suo affetto con un abbraccio o baciandolo sulla guancia, simile al tocco di sua madre quando lo lodava accarezzandogli i capelli dopo che si era comportato bene. La sensazione di avere una famiglia.  
\- E invece dovrete sforzarvi di accettarlo. Guy mi ha salvato la vita nella foresta…  
\- Dopo che tu hai salvato me. - Lo interruppe Guy, quietamente, ma Robin mosse la mano come se quelle parole fossero una mosca fastidiosa da scacciare.  
\- In ogni caso Guy ci aiuterà contro lo sceriffo, già questo basta a renderlo uno di noi.  
\- Volevi ucciderlo per quello che ha fatto a Marian! - Sbottò John, furioso. - Hai passato giorni appostato ai confini di Locksley per tendergli un agguato! Ora non conta più?! Non ti ha più portato via la donna che ami?  
Guy si voltò verso Robin, lanciandogli uno sguardo incuriosito.  
\- Hai davvero tentato di uccidermi, Locksley?  
\- Ci ho pensato.  
-Ma non lo hai fatto.  
\- Marian non me lo avrebbe perdonato. E comunque me lo hanno impedito. Ora sono contento che lo abbiano fatto.  
\- Anche io, direi! - Esclamò Guy, facendo sorridere sia Allan che Djaq.  
\- Lo so che il perdono è una cosa buona, ma padrone, stiamo parlando di Gisborne! - Disse Much, scuotendo la testa. - Non c'è una sola persona che non lo consideri malvagio per tutto quello che ha fatto!  
\- Le cose peggiori le ha fatte seguendo gli ordini dello sceriffo. - Precisò Robin.  
\- In ogni caso la gente dei villaggi non lo accetterà mai. Io non lo accetterò mai. - Disse Little John.  
\- Non hai considerato una cosa, Locksley. - Disse Guy, in tono calmo e Robin lo guardò.  
\- Cosa?  
\- Non hai pensato di chiedere a me se voglio far parte della vostra banda.  
Much lo guardò, oltraggiato.  
\- Questo è inconcepibile! Robin è tanto generoso da offrirgli un posto tra noi e lui ha tanta insolenza da rifiutare questa opportunità!  
Guy lo fissò e Much sussultò, improvvisamente timoroso di aver detto troppo.  
\- Ho deciso di aiutarvi contro lo sceriffo e lo farò. - Disse Guy. - Ma non ho bisogno della pietà di nessuno, non sono un cane randagio in cerca di una casa e non ho intenzione di restare in un posto dove sono indesiderato.  
\- E dove avresti intenzione di andare, allora? - Chiese Robin alzando le sopracciglia.  
Guy rimase in silenzio: era chiaro che non poteva tornare a Locksley o al castello ed era altrettanto chiaro che Marian non avrebbe abbandonato il padre malato per seguire il marito lontano da Nottingham. Ma anche se lo avesse fatto, come avrebbe potuto provvedere a lei se nelle sue condizioni non era in grado di lavorare?  
\- Non lo so. - Ammise dopo un po', tristemente, e Harold si sentì in dovere di intervenire.  
\- Sir Guy, qualunque cosa decidiate di fare, io verrò con voi. In qualche modo riusciremo a cavarcela, vedrete.  
Gisborne lo guardò, un po' sorpreso, poi annuì con un piccolo sorriso.  
\- Grazie, Harold.  
Robin strinse una mano sulla spalla di Guy.  
\- Non essere tanto tragico, Gisborne. Nessuno ti caccerà dal campo anche se non vuoi fare parte della banda.  
\- Non ho mai detto che non voglio, Hood!  
Robin sorrise nel suo modo più irritante.  
\- Lo sapevo.  
\- Cosa?  
\- Che in fondo lo desideravi.  
\- Non ho detto nemmeno questo! - Sbottò Guy, esasperato.  
\- Su, ora non fare il difficile. Ammetti che vuoi essere uno di noi senza fare troppe storie.  
\- Che senso avrebbe, visto che gli altri non mi vogliono nella banda?  
Robin osservò Gisborne, poi spostò lo sguardo sui volti degli altri fuorilegge e si rese conto che la sua proposta aveva messo tutti a disagio. Era convinto che se Guy fosse diventato uno di loro a tutti gli effetti, sarebbe stato meglio per tutti, ma non poteva costringere gli altri ad accettarlo se non lo volevano.  
\- Iniziamo a sventare il piano dello sceriffo e poi si vedrà. Gisborne avrà il modo di dimostrare da che parte sta.  
Gli altri non sembravano del tutto convinti dalle parole di Robin, ma non potevano nemmeno contestarle, perciò si limitarono ad annuire più o meno malvolentieri.  
Anche Guy annuì e sorrise a Robin, grato per il suo supporto, poi ogni pensiero legato al proprio futuro svanì dalla sua mente non appena vide Marian uscire da dietro la tenda che nascondeva il giaciglio di sir Edward. La ragazza camminava a testa bassa e in fretta, dirigendosi verso l'uscita del campo e Guy vide che aveva gli occhi rossi e le guance lucide di lacrime.  
Sia Guy che Robin saltarono in piedi per seguirla, ma Robin si fermò dopo pochi passi, rendendosi conto che non era più lui quello che aveva il diritto di consolarla. Gisborne si accorse dell'esitazione di Robin e si fermò anche lui, voltandosi a guardarlo.  
\- Locksley? - Disse a bassa voce, lanciando uno sguardo ansioso alla ragazza che si allontanava.  
Robin scosse la testa.  
\- Vai da lei.  
Guy annuì e gli mise una mano sul braccio, dandogli una stretta leggera, poi corse via per raggiungere Marian.


	43. It Would Have Been Our Wedding Day

Guy raggiunse Marian subito fuori dal campo, la superò e si fermò davanti a lei per bloccarle la strada.  
La ragazza cercò di evitare il suo sguardo, nascondendosi il volto tra le mani, ma Guy le mise una mano sulla guancia con dolcezza, costringendola ad alzare gli occhi su di lui.  
\- Tuo padre?  
Marian annuì, scoppiando a piangere apertamente e abbracciò Guy, appoggiando il viso al suo petto.  
\- Sta così male, Guy, Djaq non riesce a fargli passare la febbre… Se dovesse… Se dovesse… Io non so cosa farei…  
Guy la tenne stretta e le sfiorò i capelli con un bacio.  
\- Matilda è ancora al campo, chiederemo anche a lei di curarlo. Te lo prometto, se c'è qualcosa che si può fare per aiutarlo, qualsiasi cosa, la faremo. A qualsiasi costo.  
Marian alzò il viso per baciarlo, senza smettere di piangere e Guy le accarezzò i capelli con tenerezza.  
\- Non è solo questo, vero?  
Marian annuì lasciandosi sfuggire un altro singhiozzo.  
\- Djaq dice che non dovrebbe stare qui, dovrebbe passare l'inverno al caldo…  
\- E per colpa mia ha perso la possibilità di restare a Knighton e a Locksley…  
La ragazza scosse la testa.  
\- Tu hai fatto di tutto per proteggerci. Se Archer non avesse scoperto che non puoi combattere…  
\- Prima o poi sarei stato io tradirmi.  
Guy sedette sul tronco di un albero caduto e la fece sedere accanto a lui, prendendole una mano per tenerla tra le sue.  
\- Prima o poi lo sceriffo avrebbe dato un ordine che non avrei potuto eseguire e che non sarei stato in grado di evitare. L'ultima volta mi hai salvato tu, ma alla fine avrei dovuto scegliere se uccidere qualcuno, quasi sicuramente senza motivo o ribellarmi apertamente. Quando ho dovuto fingere di colpirti, sono stato sul punto di rifiutarmi, non sopporto l'idea di farti male, nemmeno per finta… E anche quando mi sono costretto a farlo per proteggere te e tuo padre, avrei preferito essere torturato.  
\- Ti ho chiesto io di farlo. E anche io ti ho colpito, non devi sentirti in colpa, non potevi fare altro…  
\- Ma in ogni caso non sono stato capace di proteggervi. Avrei dovuto garantirti una casa, una vita sicura e tranquilla, e invece sono diventato un fuorilegge, mettendo a rischio tutti voi.  
\- Non potevi fare altro, non ti hanno lasciato scelta.  
Guy si portò la mano di Marian alla bocca per baciarla, poi la guardò.  
\- A Kirklees! - Disse all'improvviso. - Tuo padre potrebbe passare l'inverno a Kirklees.  
Marian lo guardò, illuminandosi in volto.  
\- Hai ragione! I frati lo ospiteranno e lo sceriffo non potrà fargli nulla se è sotto la protezione della chiesa! All'abbazia avrà una stanza calda e riparata e tutto il cibo sano di cui ha bisogno!  
Guy le sorrise.  
\- Visto? A tutto c'è una soluzione. Tuo padre si riprenderà, vedrai.  
Marian si appoggiò a lui e gli mise la testa su una spalla, con un sospiro.  
\- Ma accetterà di andarci? Ultimamente è sempre così nervoso e irrazionale…  
\- Da quando ti ho sposata? È a causa mia, vero?  
\- No. - Disse Marian, ma il suo tono era incerto, per nulla convincente e Guy le passò un braccio intorno alle spalle, ignorando il dolore provocato da quel movimento.  
\- Non mentirmi, Marian. Lo so che mi odia.  
La ragazza chiuse gli occhi e Guy vide una lacrima rotolarle lungo una guancia.  
\- Perché fa così? Perché le due persone che amo di più non possono andare d'accordo?  
Gisborne le asciugò il viso con una mano, col cuore che gli batteva più forte per quelle parole. Non gli sembrava ancora vero che Marian lo amasse, sentirlo ripetere dalle sue labbra era sempre terribilmente emozionante.  
\- Tuo padre può odiarmi e insultarmi, ma ti giuro che farò di tutto per mantenere la pace tra di noi. Proverò a parlargli, a convincerlo che ti amo e che non non ti farei mai del male.  
\- Non ti ascolterà.  
\- Posso comunque provare. Tanto non può detestarmi più di quanto non faccia adesso, l'unico che potrebbe risentirne un po' è il mio orgoglio, ma quello ormai ci sta prendendo l'abitudine a essere calpestato e forse non è proprio un male. Di solito non è un buon consigliere.  
Marian gli gettò le braccia al collo e lo baciò, contenta e sollevata.  
\- Quando gli parlerai?  
\- Anche subito se vuoi.  
Marian annuì.  
\- Forse è meglio che io non sia presente. Quando ci vede vicini diventa sempre più nervoso…  
\- Chiedi a qualcuno dei fuorilegge di accompagnarti a Kirklees per prendere accordi con i frati. Le temperature stanno diventando sempre più rigide, è meglio che possano accoglierlo il prima possibile. E sarà bene che tuo padre sia al sicuro prima che arrivi sabato prossimo.  
\- È vero. Sabato arriverà il finto re.  
\- Credi che Hood troverà un piano per sventare i progetti dello sceriffo?  
\- Secondo me sì. È la sua specialità improvvisare piani incompleti e folli, che però alla fine funzionano.  
\- Ne so qualcosa. - Disse Guy, con un sorriso ironico e Marian ridacchiò.  
Gisborne la guardò, felice di essere riuscito a rasserenarla almeno per un po', poi gli venne in mente una cosa a cui non aveva pensato fino a quel momento.  
\- Marian… Stavo pensando che se non fossi stato ferito, sabato sarebbe il giorno del nostro matrimonio. Lo sceriffo non mi avrebbe detto che il re che deve arrivare è un impostore e noi ci saremmo sposati il giorno del ritorno del re, come avevamo stabilito.  
La ragazza lo stava tenendo per mano mentre tornavano al campo e alle sue parole si girò a fissarlo.  
\- È vero. Chissà come sarebbe stato.  
\- Avrei fatto pulire Locksley da cima a fondo, per preparare la casa in attesa del tuo arrivo, e poi avrei fatto decorare il villaggio e la chiesa con fiori e con i colori della mia famiglia. Poi non lo so, non sono molto esperto di matrimoni, immagino che avrei chiesto consiglio a Thornton...  
\- Non sei mai stato a un matrimonio?  
Guy scosse la testa.  
\- No. Mia sorella non mi ha voluto al suo e con lo sceriffo non c'erano molte occasioni di partecipare a cerimonie del genere. Probabilmente avrei fatto la figura dell'idiota sia perché non avrei avuto la minima idea di come comportarmi, sia perché sarei stato troppo emozionato per pensare coerentemente.  
Marian rise di nuovo e lo baciò sulla guancia.  
\- Il mio vestito lo hai visto. Sarebbe stato lo stesso, era quello di mia madre. Ma probabilmente avrei avuto anche il velo, con un po' più di tempo sarei riuscita a trovarlo o a procurarmene uno nuovo.  
\- Non avrebbe potuto starti meglio dei fiori che avevi tra i capelli.  
\- Oh, li avevi notati? Eri così debole e sofferente in quel momento…  
\- Ricordo ogni istante del nostro matrimonio. I fiori, i ricami del tuo vestito, il leggero tremito delle tue dita quando ti ho infilato l'anello e la paura che avevo di morire prima che la cerimonia finisse, di soccombere alla morte prima che tu diventassi mia moglie… Ma soprattutto quanto mi sembrasse incredibile il fatto che tu avessi accettato di sposarmi. Sapevo che lo facevi per pietà, perché ero in punto di morte, ma pensare che saresti diventata mia moglie, anche se solo per un tempo così breve, mi rendeva assurdamente felice...  
Marian lo strinse forte e lo baciò, con le lacrime agli occhi.  
\- Io sono felice che tu sia qui.  
\- Ti dispiace che non abbiamo avuto un matrimonio vero e proprio? Con la cerimonia in chiesa, gli invitati, il banchetto…  
\- A me basta avere te. Però avrei voluto vederti, emozionato e nervoso, mentre mi aspettavi all'altare.  
\- Ah, avrei dovuto aspettare all'altare? Probabilmente ti sarei venuto incontro nel sentire il rumore delle ruote del tuo carro lungo la strada.  
Marian rise.  
\- Non sei davvero mai stato a un matrimonio, eh? Lo sposo non deve vedere la sposa prima della cerimonia.  
Guy alzò le spalle.  
\- Te l'ho detto, non ne so molto.  
\- Ti saresti vestito in un modo diverso dal solito?  
Guy annuì.  
\- Quando abbiamo deciso il nostro fidanzamento sono andato da un sarto per commissionargli un vestito da indossare il giorno del matrimonio.  
\- Nero, scommetto. - Disse Marian, divertita, stuzzicandolo un po'.  
Guy sorrise.  
\- Ormai mi conosci bene, mia signora.  
\- Guy, credo che chiunque a Nottingham lo avrebbe indovinato.  
\- Se avremo l'occasione di tornare a Locksley, te lo mostrerò. Dovrebbe ancora essere in uno dei bauli del maniero.  
Parlando erano arrivati all'ingresso del campo e Guy si chinò su di lei per baciarla di nuovo, con tenerezza.  
\- Ora vai, chiedi a Locksley di farti accompagnare a Kirklees, io parlerò con tuo padre. Farò di tutto per convincerlo, te lo prometto.  
Marian lo abbracciò per un ultima volta prima di separarsi da lui.  
\- Guy?  
Gisborne la guardò, con un sorriso pieno di affetto.  
\- Dimmi.  
\- Sono felice di non aver aspettato, davvero.  
  
Guy sedette davanti al fuoco, accanto ad Allan e sospirò, lanciando uno sguardo preoccupato alla tenda che nascondeva il giaciglio di sir Edward. Marian era appena partita per Kirklees, scortata da Harold, Much e da Robin in persona, e a lui restava il compito più difficile: parlare con sir Edward e convincerlo a lasciarsi aiutare.  
\- Ehi, Giz, nessun rancore per prima? - Chiese Allan un po’ timidamente, porgendogli una fiaschetta di vino.  
\- Uh? Per cosa?  
\- Per la storia di diventare un membro della banda. Per me non c’è nessun problema, davvero.  
Guy gli sorrise, prendendo un sorso di vino prima di restituirgli la fiaschetta.  
\- Nessun rancore. Devo ancora capire io se voglio far parte della vostra banda, tra l’altro.  
Allan lo guardò.  
\- Perché non dovresti? La vita nella foresta non è poi così male, una volta che ti ci abitui. Prima di conoscere Robin e gli altri, a nessuno importava di me o di quello che facevo. Molto probabilmente avrei fatto la fine di mio fratello Tom.  
Guy lo guardò interrogativamente e Allan scosse la testa.  
\- Giusto, perché dovresti ricordartene? Per te era un criminale come un altro. Lo sceriffo lo ha fatto impiccare insieme ai suoi amici.  
\- Oh. Hood non lo ha salvato?  
Guy era sinceramente stupito: da quando era tornato, Robin Hood era riuscito a sventare praticamente ogni tentativo di giustiziare i piccoli criminali di Locksley.  
Allan fissò il fuoco, tristemente.  
\- Lo sceriffo ha anticipato l’ora dell’esecuzione, non siamo arrivati in tempo.  
Gisborne ricordò i tre giovani giustiziati da Vaisey. All’epoca non aveva dato troppo peso a quella vicenda, lui era stato troppo preso dal pensiero della collana che aveva regalato a Marian e quelli erano tre ladruncoli chiaramente colpevoli e recidivi. Forse impiccarli era una punizione eccessiva, ma niente affatto sorprendente, conoscendo lo sceriffo e lui di certo non aveva perso il sonno per la loro morte, ma ora che poteva vedere il dolore ancora ben vivo negli occhi di Allan, quella storia assumeva una luce completamente diversa. Guy si rese conto che gli altri fuorilegge e la gente dei villaggi dovevano vederlo soltanto così, come l’assassino che faceva giustiziare i loro padri e i loro fratelli, come l’esecutore degli ordini più infami dello sceriffo.  
Era normale che lo odiassero.  
Era giusto.  
Quello che lo sorprendeva era che Allan fosse disposto ad accoglierlo nella banda nonostante tutto.  
\- Giz?  
Guy sussultò nel sentirsi chiamare.  
\- Va tutto bene, Giz?  
Gisborne arrossì, distogliendo lo sguardo.  
\- Mi… mi dispiace… - Disse, incerto. - Mi dispiace per tuo fratello...  
Allan lo guardò, perplesso. Possibile che Gisborne si stesse scusando con lui? Allan odiava lo sceriffo per quello che aveva fatto a Tom, ma lui stesso non avrebbe potuto contestare quella condanna, era perfettamente consapevole che i crimini commessi da suo fratello prima o poi gli sarebbero costati la vita.  
\- Quello che è successo non si può più cambiare. - Disse, con un piccolo sospiro, prendendo un sorso di vino e porgendo di nuovo la fiaschetta a Guy. - Ma possiamo cercare di fare in modo che il futuro sia diverso.  
Guy fu sul punto di rifiutare, ma pensò al colloquio con sir Edward che lo attendeva di lì a poco e bevve ancora, sperando di trovare un po’ di coraggio nel vino forte e speziato che Allan aveva sicuramente rubato da Locksley.  
Restituì la fiaschetta ad Allan e si alzò con riluttanza. Di certo avrebbe preferito restare lì a bere col fuorilegge per il resto della giornata, ma aveva fatto una promessa a Marian ed era deciso a mantenerla.  
\- Devi andare al patibolo, Giz? Non per fare lo spiritoso, ma ho visto condannati a morte più vivaci di te.  
\- Devo parlare con sir Edward.  
\- Ah, quasi, allora. Pensavo che lo sceriffo avesse un brutto carattere, ma anche il padre di Marian non scherza. Prima di venirvi a cercare siamo stati costretti a restare nascosti nel campo per qualche giorno e non c’era un giorno in cui quella povera ragazza non tornasse in lacrime da dietro quella tenda. - Allan osservò l’espressione tesa di Guy. - Non sono molto d’aiuto, vero?  
\- No, non molto. - Disse Guy, con un sorriso tirato.  
\- Beh, buona fortuna, comunque. Se hai bisogno d’aiuto, grida pure.  
Guy ridacchiò.  
\- Non credo che sarà necessario, ma grazie lo stesso, Allan.  
Passandogli accanto gli toccò una spalla con una leggera pacca e il fuorilegge lo guardò andare via, stupito per quel gesto amichevole.  
Guy si fermò per un attimo davanti alla tenda, esitando, poi fece un respiro profondo e la spostò di lato, oltrepassandola in fretta prima di cambiare idea.  
\- Sir Edward, - disse, cercando di non mostrare il proprio nervosismo – dobbiamo parlare.  



	44. The Two Men She Loved

Guy rimase in piedi, a disagio, aspettando che il padre di Marian reagisse alle sue parole, ma l’anziano lord rimase immobile, steso sulla branda a fissare nel vuoto, tanto che per un attimo a Guy venne il sospetto che fosse morto. Lo guardò, chiedendosi cosa avrebbe detto a Marian in quel caso, poi vide che il petto di sir Edward si sollevava nel ritmo regolare del respiro e si rilassò leggermente.  
\- Signore? - Lo chiamò di nuovo dopo un po’, senza ricevere una risposta.  
In altre circostanze, Guy avrebbe perso la pazienza e se ne sarebbe andato, rinunciando ad avere un qualsiasi tipo di conversazione con lui, ma aveva promesso a Marian che avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per aiutare suo padre.  
Incrociò le braccia e si appoggiò con la schiena a uno dei pali che sostenevano la tenda.  
\- Sir Edward, potete anche ignorarmi, ma io non andrò via di qui senza aver parlato con voi.  
Decidete voi se preferite ascoltare quello che ho da dire oppure restare in mia compagnia per tutto il tempo che sarà necessario.  
Il padre di Marian si mosse, spostando su di lui uno sguardo carico di odio e di disprezzo.  
Guy notò che aveva gli occhi lucidi e le guance arrossate e capì che doveva avere di nuovo la febbre. Si rese conto che con una salute così fragile non sarebbe sopravvissuto a un inverno passato al campo dei fuorilegge.  
Forse, pensò soffocando un sospiro, non sarebbe sopravvissuto comunque.  
Il pensiero delle lacrime di Marian rese Guy ancora più determinato.  
\- Io non parlo con gli assassini. - Disse Sir Edward dopo un po’, vedendo che Gisborne non aveva la minima intenzione di andarsene.  
\- Se non volete parlare con me, allora dovreste ascoltare vostra figlia.  
\- Ascoltare cosa? Le bugie che le avete messo in testa?!  
\- Marian vi vuole bene, vuole soltanto il meglio per voi.  
\- Mia figlia dice di amare _voi_.  
\- E le due cose sono necessariamente incompatibili?  
\- Sì.  
Guy distolse lo sguardo. Dopo aver parlato con Allan a proposito della morte del fratello, Guy riusciva a capire meglio l’odio di sir Edward nei suoi confronti. Agli occhi dell’anziano nobile, lui era il lupo che aveva portato via un agnello innocente e che sicuramente lo avrebbe divorato come aveva fatto con tutti gli altri.  
Quelle parole lo ferivano più di quanto avrebbe voluto, ma per il momento doveva ignorarle e concentrarsi sul suo obiettivo. Per rimpianti e rimorsi ci sarebbe stato tempo in seguito, una volta che sir Edward avesse accettato di rifugiarsi a Kirklees.  
\- E allora avete deciso di morire per toglierle il disturbo di dover scegliere uno di noi? - Chiese Guy, con un sogghigno amaro. - Sia Matilda che Djaq sono state piuttosto chiare, la vostra salute è troppo fragile per poter passare l’inverno qui.  
\- Se non fosse per voi, avrei passato l’inverno a Knighton, insieme a mia figlia.  
Guy chiuse gli occhi per un attimo, accusando il colpo. Quella era una critica che si era già rivolto da solo, sentirla ripetere dalla voce di sir Edward faceva male. Molto.  
Ma non poteva lasciarsi scoraggiare così facilmente.  
\- No. - Disse, sperando di suonare deciso. - Se non fosse per me, sabato prossimo sarebbe stata la fine sia per voi che per Marian.  
Sir Edward lo fissò, ferocemente.  
\- Mi state minacciando?  
Guy fece un passo verso la branda, guardandosi le mani.  
\- Queste non sono una minaccia per nessuno, ormai. - Disse, con un sorriso triste. - E vi assicuro che, anche se avessero ancora la loro forza, non lo sarebbero comunque. Non potrei mai fare del male a Marian e di conseguenza nemmeno a voi. No, la mia non era una minaccia, sir Edward, vi stavo semplicemente dicendo la verità: senza il mio intervento non avreste avuto scampo.  
\- Non vedo come.  
\- Lo sceriffo ha intenzione di tendere una trappola ai nobili di Nottingham per scoprire chi gli è fedele e chi no.  
Guy vide un lampo di interesse balenare negli occhi dell’anziano lord, ma poi l’espressione di sir Edward tornò a indurirsi.  
\- E io dovrei credere che non appena lo sceriffo ve lo ha detto, voi siete corso a mettermi in guardia per il vostro buon cuore?  
\- Lo sceriffo non mi ha detto nulla, l’ho scoperto in un altro modo e no, non ho scelto di tradirlo perché sono buono. Su questo avete ragione, sir Edward: mi porto addosso delle colpe che non potranno mai essere perdonate e mi aspetto di finire all’inferno per quello che ho fatto in passato. Se ho scelto di correre il rischio di tradire lo sceriffo l’ho fatto solo per Marian. Perché la amo.  
\- Se fosse vero non l’avreste condannata a una vita infelice! Non avreste mai dovuto sposarla!  
\- Avete acconsentito voi al nostro fidanzamento!  
\- Solo per proteggerci e guadagnare tempo! Se fossi stato presente non avrei mai permesso a Marian di sposarvi!  
Guy sospirò e si massaggiò la fronte, alla base del naso. Si sentiva stanco e scoraggiato e le parole di sir Edward non facevano altro che risvegliare tutti i dubbi che lo tormentavano da quando era stato ferito.  
\- Ma non c’eravate! - Sbottò, esasperato. - E Marian è perfettamente in grado di decidere con la propria testa!  
\- L’avete costretta! Mia figlia non avrebbe mai acconsentito se non sotto una minaccia. So di cosa siete capace, so che l’avete picchiata!  
\- No! Era una messinscena per lo sceriffo! Non le farei mai del male! Mai! Ve lo giuro!  
\- E io dovrei credere alle parole di un uomo che ha ucciso i propri genitori?  
Guy sussultò, come se sir Edward lo avesse colpito fisicamente e combatté contro l’impulso di voltarsi e fuggire per non sentire altro.  
Invece guardò il padre di Marian con l’espressione impassibile che aveva imparato a usare per nascondere le proprie emozioni quando lo sceriffo cercava di provocarlo colpendolo nei suoi punti deboli.  
\- Bene. Siete libero di pensare quello che volete, ma se sono davvero il mostro che pensate, allora non dovrei avere troppi problemi a costringervi a obbedirmi con qualsiasi mezzo io ritenga opportuno.  
Sir Edward rabbrividì, in parte per il tono gelido di Guy e in parte per la febbre che continuava a salire.  
\- Ora mostrate la vostra vera faccia! Cosa volete ancora da me?! Non vi basta avermi portato via mia figlia?!  
\- Passerete l’inverno all’abbazia di Kirklees e farete del vostro meglio per guarire.  
\- E lasciare Marian nelle vostre mani, abbandonata al suo destino?! Mai!  
\- Passerete l’inverno all’abbazia, a costo di dovervici trascinare di peso! - Gridò Guy, esasperato dall’ostinazione dell’anziano lord.  
Sir Edward non rispose, ma divenne ancora più pallido e si abbandonò di colpo sui cuscini che lo sorreggevano, privo di sensi.  
Gisborne lo fissò per un attimo senza capire cosa fosse successo, poi si sentì gelare al pensiero che la sua sfuriata potesse aver compromesso ulteriormente la salute di sir Edward.  
\- Djaq! - Gridò, spostando di lato la tenda per correre in cerca della ragazza saracena. - Djaq, vieni qui subito!  
  
Little John lanciò uno sguardo feroce in direzione di Gisborne.  
\- Lo sapevo. Lo sapevo che non avremmo mai dovuto lasciarlo entrare nel nostro campo. Ora ve ne siete convinti che Gisborne porta solo guai? È malvagio.  
\- Non ti sembra di esagerare? - Chiese Allan, voltandosi a guardare il cavaliere: Gisborne era seduto in disparte, lontano dal fuoco e teneva le braccia strette attorno al corpo, come se avesse freddo.  
\- Esagerare?! Hai visto cosa ha fatto a sir Edward?!  
\- Non l’ho visto perché c’era la tenda, ma ho sentito quello che si sono detti e non per fare lo spiritoso, ma nemmeno il padre di Marian ci è andato leggero con le parole.  
\- Gisborne se l’è presa con un uomo anziano e malato. - Intervenne Will. - Non ci sono scusanti per quello che ha fatto. Perché continui a difenderlo così?  
La loro discussione fu interrotta dalla tenda che si apriva e i quattro uomini si voltarono contemporaneamente a guardare Djaq.  
La ragazza cercò Gisborne con lo sguardo e si diresse verso di lui. Guy abbassò gli occhi, vergognoso.  
\- Sta… sta molto male? - Sussurrò, e la ragazza lo osservò attentamente prima di rivolgersi a lui.  
\- Mettersi a litigare con un uomo così malato è da irresponsabili. Volevi risolvere il problema con sir Edward facendolo morire, per caso?  
Guy non disse nulla, ma rabbrividì e, invece di continuare a rimproverarlo, la ragazza si ritrovò ad avere pietà di lui.  
\- Vieni a sederti accanto al fuoco, prendere freddo non fa bene alle tue ferite.  
Guy non si mosse e la ragazza sospirò, mettendogli una mano sulla spalla.  
\- Per il momento non è in pericolo, non più del solito almeno.  
\- Davvero?  
\- Di certo mettersi a discutere non gli ha fatto bene, ma è stata la febbre a fargli perdere i sensi, probabilmente sarebbe successo anche senza il tuo intervento.  
\- Non volevo farlo agitare, davvero, ma ho promesso a Marian che lo avrei convinto a passare l’inverno all’abbazia e lui non vuole nemmeno ascoltarmi…  
\- E perché avrebbe dovuto?! - Chiese John, facendo un passo verso di lui con aria minacciosa. Guy lo guardò, preoccupato: se il fuorilegge avesse deciso di attaccarlo, lui non avrebbe avuto la minima speranza di uscirne illeso. Ma Little John per il momento sembrava più interessato a inveire contro di lui che non a colpirlo.  
\- Hai mai fatto qualcosa di buono in vita tua, Gisborne?! Perché qualcuno dovrebbe ascoltare un assassino capace solo di tormentare la povera gente dei villaggi e infierire sui poveri? Robin non avrebbe mai dovuto lasciarti avvicinare al campo! Quelli come te meriterebbero solo di penzolare da una forca!  
John si mosse in avanti e afferrò Guy per un braccio, tirandolo in piedi di peso con uno strattone. Gisborne si lasciò sfuggire un gemito di dolore e gli altri tre fuorilegge guardarono il loro compagno, preoccupati.  
\- Ehi, cosa vuoi fargli?! - Chiese Allan, vedendo che John stava trascinando Guy verso la porta del campo.  
\- Lui non mi piace! Non lo voglio qui!  
\- Ma Robin sì! Lo ha accettato tra noi.  
\- Robin si sbaglia! Gisborne non ha alcun motivo di restare con noi.  
\- E Marian? Hai intenzione di buttare fuori anche lei quando tornerà? Non per scherzare, ma è suo marito dopotutto.  
\- Lei non vorrà più avere a che fare con Gisborne quando vedrà cosa ha fatto a suo padre!  
\- Non volevo fargli del male! - Disse Guy, che era rimasto in silenzio fino a quel momento.  
\- Io invece voglio farne a te! - John alzò il pugno per colpirlo e Djaq decise di intervenire: mise una mano sul braccio del fuorilegge, fermandolo gentilmente, ma con fermezza.  
\- Così non aiutate sir Edward.  
Little John guardò la ragazza e per un attimo Guy fu certo che il fuorilegge l’avrebbe ignorata, si sarebbe liberato dalla sua mano e lo avrebbe preso a pugni prima di buttarlo fuori dal campo.  
Istintivamente chiuse gli occhi, preparandosi al dolore, ma Little John lo lasciò andare e lo allontanò da sé con una spinta.  
Guy si ritrovò seduto a terra, un po’ indolenzito, ma ancora tutto intero.  
\- Se volete aiutare il padre di Marian, mi servono altre erbe per abbassare la febbre. Will, John, posso contare su di voi? Allan, raccogli altra legna, quell’infuso dovrà bollire ancora per un bel po’.  
Djaq finì di dare istruzioni sulle erbe da raccogliere e i tre uomini si allontanarono in fretta dal campo, ignorando completamente Guy.  
La ragazza si avvicinò alla pentola appesa sul fuoco e aggiunse altre erbe all’infuso, facendo sprigionare un odore intenso.  
Gisborne si rialzò da terra lentamente e si avvicinò a lei.  
\- Grazie. - Disse a bassa voce mentre si sedeva su uno dei tronchi disposti intorno al fuoco.  
Djaq lo osservò: negli ultimi tempi aveva avuto occasione di accorgersi che Gisborne non era soltanto l’avversario feroce e irascibile che aveva reso difficile la loro vita di fuorilegge, ma non lo aveva mai visto in uno stato d’animo tanto remissivo. Quando Little John lo aveva afferrato per colpirlo, Gisborne non aveva nemmeno provato a difendersi o a liberarsi, era rimasto immobile ad aspettare il colpo come se pensasse di meritarlo.  
\- Stai bene, Gisborne? Sei più pallido di sir Edward.  
Guy sussultò nel sentire il nome del padre di Marian e alzò gli occhi a cercare quelli di Djaq.  
\- Morirà? Ti prego, dimmi la verità, morirà, non è vero?  
La ragazza si rese conto che quella possibilità lo terrorizzava. Stupita, sedette accanto a lui.  
\- Sir Edward è molto malato. Noi possiamo fare del nostro meglio per curarlo, ma solo Allah sa se guarirà oppure no.  
Guy si coprì il volto con le mani, con un gemito.  
\- Morirà, lo so, e sarà solo colpa mia. Distruggo sempre tutto quello a cui mi avvicino… Come… come farò a dirlo a Marian? Le avevo promesso che lo avrei aiutato e invece…  
Djaq lo guardò, stupita da quella reazione così emotiva e d’istinto gli prese una mano.  
\- Non ti sembra di esagerare? È vero che ti sei comportato da idiota, ma se sir Edward dovesse morire non sarebbe di certo colpa tua. Questa malattia va avanti da mesi e di sicuro è stata trascurata, almeno nei primi tempi. La vostra discussione può aver scatenato una crisi, ma è molto probabile che sarebbe avvenuta lo stesso anche se fosse rimasto tranquillo. Se temi che Marian possa accusarti per questo motivo, lo dirò anche a lei.  
Guy scosse la testa.  
\- Non è di questo che ho paura.  
\- Di cosa allora? Non mi sembra che ci sia alcuna simpatia tra te e sir Edward.  
\- No, lui mi odia e io di certo non ho motivo di provare affetto nei suoi confronti. Ma Marian sarebbe distrutta se suo padre morisse e io non posso vederla piangere.  
Djaq sorrise.  
\- È vero, è molto legata a lui.  
Guy sospirò.  
\- Forse Marian pensa che io non lo abbia indovinato, ma so perfettamente che all’inizio lei ha accettato la mia proposta di matrimonio solo per proteggere sir Edward. Lui è così importante per Marian… Io… io volevo solo convincerlo a passare l’inverno all’abbazia… davvero…  
La ragazza gli strinse leggermente la mano.  
\- Allora aiutami a curarlo.  
Guy la guardò.  
\- Peggiorerei soltanto le cose. Sembra che sia destino che io faccia solo del male agli altri.  
\- Smettila di dire sciocchezze e datti da fare. Forse non hai molta esperienza nell’aiutare la gente, ma non voglio più sentire assurdità del genere. Ti spiegherò esattamente quello che devi fare e se seguirai le mie istruzioni non riuscirai a fare danni nemmeno volendo. Forza, alzati e prendi quel secchio. Pensi di poterlo riempire con l’acqua del ruscello? Se è troppo pesante riempilo solo a metà, non ne serve molta, ma deve essere fredda. Quando l’avrai portata al campo, prendi quei teli puliti, bagnali e usali per rinfrescare sir Edward. Ti mostrerò i punti in cui devi metterli perché siano più efficaci. Ora vai e sbrigati.  
Djaq aveva parlato con un tono autoritario più che altro per scuotere Gisborne da quel crollo emotivo, ma non si aspettava di vederlo obbedire senza discutere. Invece Guy afferrò il secchio vuoto e si affrettò a uscire dal campo, chiaramente sollevato che qualcun altro avesse preso in mano la situazione.  
Tornò poco dopo trascinandosi dietro il secchio pieno per metà. Djaq notò che anche portare quel piccolo peso doveva costargli dolore e fatica, ma Gisborne non si lamentava e lei non disse niente, limitandosi a seguirlo vicino al giaciglio di sir Edward.  
Guy appoggiò a terra il secchio, prese uno dei panni puliti e lo bagnò, poi lo strizzò e lo appoggiò sulla fronte di sir Edward.  
\- Puoi metterne altri sul collo e sui polsi, in questo modo.  
Guy annuì e si affrettò a obbedire, lanciando uno sguardo preoccupato al volto pallido del suocero.  
\- Quando stavo male, Harold aggiungeva anche dell’aceto all’acqua. Potrebbe essere utile? - Suggerì Guy dopo un po’ e Djaq lo guardò, stupita, prima di annuire.  
\- Sì, è una buona idea. Dovrebbe essercene un po’ insieme alle provviste, laggiù. Vallo pure a prendere.  
Di nuovo Guy le obbedì senza esitare e Djaq si rese conto con un guizzo di tristezza che quello era ciò per cui lo sceriffo doveva averlo addestrato per anni: eseguire ogni ordine senza discutere o fare domande. La ragazza si chiese quanto dovesse essere stato difficile per lui ribellarsi a Vaisey e decise che meritava almeno un po’ di rispetto per esserci riuscito.  
  
Marian incitò il proprio cavallo, impaziente di tornare al campo. Robin si affiancò a lei, mentre alle loro spalle Harold e Much li seguivano sbadigliando.  
\- Potevamo almeno fare colazione. - Si lamentò Much, guardando il cielo ancora acceso di rosa dalla luce del sole appena sorto. La sera precedente il sole era calato prima che fossero riusciti a convincere i frati ad accogliere sir Edward per l’inverno ed erano stati costretti a rimanere a Kirklees per la notte.  
I frati erano stati esitanti e timorosi al pensiero di accogliere un nemico dello sceriffo ed era servito tutto il fascino di Robin e la promessa di una consistente donazione da parte sua per persuaderli.  
Alla fine avevano accettato e avevano iniziato a preparare una stanza da riservare all’anziano nobile. Marian aveva insistito per partire prima dell’alba, ansiosa di sapere il padre al sicuro.  
\- Mangeremo al campo, Much. - Lo rassicurò Robin.  
\- Sempre che sia rimasto qualcosa. Se non ci fossi io a gestire le provviste, moriremmo tutti di fame!  
\- Dubito che siano riusciti a svuotare la dispensa in una giornata.  
Much scosse la testa con aria sconsolata.  
\- Io non ne sarei così sicuro… Non se c’è di mezzo Allan.  
Harold ridacchiò, ma Marian rimase seria e concentrata sulla strada: era troppo preoccupata per il padre per seguire quei battibecchi.  
\- C’è Djaq a occuparsi di lui, non devi preoccuparti. - Disse Robin, intuendo i suoi pensieri.  
La ragazza gli sorrise, grata.  
\- Lo so, ma non riesco a fare a meno di stare in ansia. E se non accettasse di andare a Kirklees? È così ostinato, ultimamente.  
Robin si morse la lingua prima di rispondere che forse aveva le sue ragioni per esserlo visto che lei aveva sposato Gisborne, ultimamente. Non lo disse e ricordò a se stesso che Guy aveva dimostrato di poter essere una brava persona e che nel periodo passato nella foresta erano riusciti ad andare d’accordo, quasi come amici. Eppure la gelosia tornava a punzecchiarlo di tanto in tanto, anche se i suoi sentimenti per Marian non erano più forti come un tempo.  
\- Lo farà. Se non ti darà ascolto lo convincerò io. Se sono riuscito a farlo con quei frati così timorosi, con sir Edward non avrò problemi.  
Marian sospirò, augurandosi che avesse ragione e incitò ancora il cavallo.  
Quando arrivarono, il campo era immerso nel silenzio, spezzato solo dal leggero russare dei fuorilegge addormentati. L’unica già sveglia era Djaq, seduta vicino al fuoco e impegnata a sminuzzare i fasci di erbe medicinali disposti su un telo accanto a lei. Marian la raggiunse di corsa, ansiosa.  
\- Mio padre?!  
\- Ha avuto la febbre molto alta ieri sera, ma è calata verso l’alba e ora sta riposando. Non preoccuparti, è ben accudito.  
Marian corse verso la tenda, ansiosa di vedere il padre con i propri occhi e di parlare con Matilda che sicuramente era con lui, a giudicare dalle parole di Djaq.  
Si fermò, sorpresa nel non trovare la guaritrice e spalancò gli occhi nel riconoscere la figura del marito, profondamente addormentato. Guy era inginocchiato a terra accanto al giaciglio di sir Edward, con la testa e le braccia appoggiate al materasso e stringeva ancora in mano un panno umido. Qualcuno, probabilmente Djaq, gli aveva messo una coperta sulle spalle senza svegliarlo e Guy era sprofondato in un sonno pesante, con i capelli arruffati che gli nascondevano in parte il volto e l’espressione innocente che aveva quando dormiva e che ormai Marian conosceva così bene.  
Marian fece un passo verso la branda, un po’ rassicurata nel vedere che il padre era un po’ meno pallido del giorno prima e che anche lui sembrava riposare serenamente. In silenzio depose un bacio leggero sulla fronte di sir Edward, poi si chinò su Guy per spostargli una ciocca di capelli dal viso e baciare delicatamente anche lui.  
Gisborne sorrise nel sonno, ma non si svegliò e Marian pensò che doveva essere davvero stanco per dormire così profondamente in quella posizione tanto scomoda. Gli sistemò meglio la coperta e sedette sulla branda accanto a quella del padre, restando a vegliare con un sorriso sul riposo dei due uomini che amava di più al mondo.  



	45. The Visitor

\- Cosa ci fa _lui_ qui?  
Sir Edward lanciò uno sguardo inorridito a Guy, ancora addormentato ai piedi della sua branda.  
Marian guardò il padre e fece per rispondere, pronta a difendere il marito, ma l’arrivo di Djaq la interruppe.  
\- Per favore, vai da Much, mangia qualcosa e poi fatti dare una scodella di brodo e del pane per sir Edward, intanto visiterò tuo padre.  
Marian lanciò uno sguardo incerto alla ragazza saracena, chiaramente esitante a lasciare il padre e il marito da soli, ma Djaq le sorrise, incoraggiante, e Marian capì che anche lei avrebbe cercato di mettere pace tra i due uomini.  
\- Buongiorno, signore, vi sentite meglio stamattina? - Chiese Djaq in tono gentile, una volta che furono rimasti soli. Il padre di Marian non le rispose, lo sguardo fisso su Gisborne.  
\- Non voglio vedere quell’uomo. Perché è qui?  
\- Si è addormentato dopo aver passato la notte a prendersi cura di voi.  
Sir Edward la guardò come se fosse impazzita.  
\- Gisborne?  
\- Sì.  
\- Non dite assurdità. Quell’uomo preferirebbe vedermi morto per poter avere Marian completamente in suo potere. Non avreste dovuto lasciarmi solo con lui, avrebbe potuto uccidermi.  
\- Mi sembrate ancora vivo, signore, e se è così, lo dovete anche a lui. Si è impegnato molto per farvi abbassare la febbre, continuando a portare acqua fredda dal fiume per rinfrescarvi. Forse può sembrarvi una cosa da poco, ma con le ferite che ha subito, per lui portare oggetti pesanti è difficile e doloroso.  
\- No. Non è possibile e se lo ha fatto deve avere qualche secondo fine.  
\- Ama vostra figlia e non vuole vederla soffrire.  
\- Mandatelo via.  
Djaq sospirò tra sé, ma capì di non poter convincere l’anziano nobile a essere più ragionevole e si chinò su Guy, mettendogli una mano sulla spalla per scuoterlo delicatamente.  
Gisborne aprì gli occhi e alzò la testa per guardarsi intorno, ancora assonnato, ma quando vide che sir Edward era cosciente e che sembrava essersi ripreso si svegliò del tutto.  
\- Vi sentite meglio? - Chiese ansiosamente e l’anziano lord lo guardò.  
\- Perché, vi dispiace? - Disse, ma Guy ignorò il disprezzo che trapelava dalla sua voce e lo guardò, senza rialzarsi da terra, ma rimanendo in ginocchio accanto alla branda.  
\- Vi devo le mie scuse, sir Edward. Ieri non avrei dovuto farvi agitare così tanto.  
\- Andate via, non voglio avere nulla a che fare con voi.  
Guy chinò la testa.  
\- Lo farò, ma vi prego, vi supplico di ascoltarmi, per il bene di Marian. Accettate di passare l’inverno a Kirklees e ritrovate la vostra salute.  
\- La mia salute non deve interessarvi.  
\- E invece sì! Che vi piaccia o no siamo parte della stessa famiglia ora. Marian è mia moglie e i figli che avremo saranno vostri nipoti, volete privarli del vostro affetto prima ancora che siano nati? Avete ragione: i miei genitori sono morti per colpa mia e non c’è giorno che io non mi porti addosso questo peso. Non potete infliggere la stessa condanna a vostra figlia!  
\- Se dovessi morire non sarebbe certo colpa di Marian!  
\- No, sarebbe colpa vostra perché siete un vecchio ostinato e mia perché sono le mie colpe passate a rendervi tanto testardo, ma sappiamo benissimo entrambi che lei si sentirebbe in colpa lo stesso. Per aver sposato me, per essere dalla parte di Locksley contro lo sceriffo, per non essere riuscita a salvarvi… Io la amo e voi la amate, non possiamo cercare di andare d’accordo almeno su questo? Passate l’inverno a Kirklees, per lei!  
Edward lo guardò, sconcertato. Possibile che Guy di Gisborne si abbassasse a supplicarlo in quel modo? E possibile che avesse gli occhi lucidi di lacrime?  
\- Potrei farlo a una condizione.  
\- Qualsiasi cosa.  
\- Che Marian venga a Kirklees con me, che anche lei possa rifugiarsi nel convento delle suore accanto all’abbazia.  
\- Volete tenerla lontana da me?  
Sir Edward guardò Guy con uno sguardo duro.  
\- Se davvero ci tenete a lei è il momento di dimostrarlo. Se volete bene a Marian, allora non dovreste impedirle di rifugiarsi al sicuro. Se non accettate la mia condizione vuol dire che volete soltanto allontanarmi da lei per fare i vostri comodi.  
Guy si alzò in piedi, senza distogliere lo sguardo dal viso del suocero.  
\- Va bene. Accetto.  
Djaq era rimasta ad ascoltare in silenzio fino ad allora e dopo quelle ultime frasi si convinse a intervenire.  
\- Non credete che dovrebbe essere lei a decidere?  
I due uomini la guardarono e la giovane proseguì.  
\- Se davvero la amate come dite, dovreste lasciarla libera di scegliere cosa fare senza farle pressioni o ricatti morali. Sir Edward, ve lo abbiamo detto sia io che Matilda: se non passerete l’inverno al riparo, la vostra malattia si aggraverà e morirete. Marian vi ama entrambi…  
\- Non può davvero amare Gisborne!  
\- Sì, invece: è talmente evidente che lo ha capito anche Robin e ha dovuto accettarlo. Se continuerete a farvi la guerra, quella che ne soffrirà maggiormente sarà Marian. Per il suo bene dovrete imparare a tollerarvi, senza che uno cerchi di allontanarla dall’altro. Potete provarci almeno?  
\- Non potrò mai considerare Gisborne come parte della mia famiglia, - capitolò sir Edward dopo un po’ - ma cercherò di sopportarlo per amore di Marian. E andrò a Kirklees, ma le chiederò di rifugiarsi al convento.  
\- La decisione spetta a Marian. - Disse Guy. - Io accetterò la sua scelta, qualunque essa sia.  
Entrambi erano piuttosto agitati e riluttanti, ma Djaq decise che quello era il miglior compromesso a cui potessero giungere e decise di separarli prima che potessero trovare qualche altro motivo di ostilità. Si avvicinò a Guy e gli mise una mano sul braccio.  
\- Devi essere stanco e indolenzito dopo aver dormito in quella posizione scomoda. Ora vai a mangiare qualcosa e poi chiedi ad Harold di massaggiarti le spalle con l’unguento di Matilda. Questa notte ti sei comportato bene: Marian può essere fiera di te.  
Guy la guardò, esitante, e Djaq spostò la mano sulla sua schiena per spingerlo verso la tenda, rassicurandolo con un breve cenno del capo.  
\- Vai. Resto io con sir Edward.  
  
Marian si appoggiò con la schiena al fianco del carro e guardò suo padre che dormiva, protetto da uno spesso strato di coperte. I fuorilegge avevano steso un materasso sul piano del carro e Djaq aveva aiutato l’anziano lord a sistemarsi in modo che fosse comodo e al caldo per affrontare il viaggio.  
La ragazza ancora non riusciva a credere che il padre avesse dato ascolto alle parole di Guy e ancora meno al fatto che avesse permesso che fosse il cavaliere a guidare il carro e ringraziò mentalmente Djaq che doveva certamente averli aiutati a trovare un accordo.  
La cosa ancora più incredibile era che Robin era salito sul carro insieme a loro e si era seduto accanto a Guy, senza che tra di loro scoppiasse una lite.  
Anzi, Robin stava indicando a Guy alcuni punti di riferimento della foresta che avrebbero potuto essergli utili se si fosse unito alla banda dei fuorilegge e Gisborne lo ascoltava, interessato, facendo qualche domanda di tanto in tanto.  
Marian restava in silenzio per non interrompere quella tregua insperata, ma stava iniziando a sentirsi esclusa. Sbadigliò, annoiata, poi il dondolio del carro la cullò, facendola assopire.  
Marian si svegliò bruscamente quando il carro si fermò e sorrise nel vedere che Guy aveva passato a Robin le redini del carro e si era addormentato anche lui, appoggiato alla spalla del fuorilegge.  
Robin, stranamente, non lo aveva svegliato mentre viaggiavano e si limitò a chiamarlo a bassa voce solo ora che il carro si era fermato.  
\- Gisborne!  
Guy si raddrizzò e lo guardò, ancora mezzo addormentato.  
\- Cosa vuoi, Hood?  
\- Siamo arrivati all’abbazia.  
\- Ho dormito?  
\- Così pare. Ma eri in buona compagnia, l’unico sveglio oltre a me era il cavallo.  
Guy sogghignò.  
\- Il contrario sarebbe stato preoccupante.  
Robin saltò giù dal carro.  
\- Aspettate qui, vado ad avvisare i frati che siamo arrivati, così potranno accompagnare sir Edward nel suo alloggio.  
Il fuorilegge si allontanò e Much e Allan, che avevano cavalcato dietro di loro, raggiunsero il carro per dare una mano a sostenere l’anziano lord. Marian li seguì dopo aver sfiorato le labbra di Guy con un rapido bacio e Gisborne rimase in piedi accanto al carro a chiedersi se suo padre le avesse già fatto la proposta di restare a Kirklees insieme a lui.  
Alzò una mano ad accarezzare il cavallo, cercando di convincersi che Marian non avrebbe accettato, che sarebbe tornata da lui, ma dentro di sé non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi in ansia.  
Per lei sarebbe stato molto più sicuro restare lì, al sicuro, almeno finché non fossero riusciti a sventare i piani dello sceriffo, ma Guy sapeva che senza Marian si sarebbe sentito incredibilmente solo.  
Grattò il muso del cavallo e l’animale gli annusò le dita, sperando di ricevere qualche boccone appetitoso. Gisborne sorrise nel sentire quei leggeri sbuffi sulle dita e stava ancora sorridendo quando, poco dopo, la ragazza corse da lui e gli gettò le braccia al collo per baciarlo con passione nonostante gli sguardi di disapprovazione dei passanti.  
\- Sei tornata!  
Marian gli appoggiò la testa sulla spalla per baciarlo sul collo.  
\- Perché, ne dubitavi?  
\- Tuo padre sembrava piuttosto deciso a farti restare a Kirklees.  
\- Lo so, me lo ha chiesto. Voleva che rimanessi al convento per l’inverno.  
Guy la circondò con le braccia.  
\- Sarebbe più sicuro. - Disse, controvoglia. Voleva averla sempre al suo fianco, ma anche lui, proprio come sir Edward, era preoccupato per la sua incolumità.  
Marian rise.  
\- Sarei un pessimo esempio per le suore.  
\- Tuo padre ora mi odierà ancora di più…  
Marian gli accarezzò una guancia.  
\- Non credo, sai? Invece di dire che tu mi porterai sicuramente alla rovina, stavolta si è limitato a chiedermi se sono davvero sicura della scelta che ho fatto.  
Guy sollevò un angolo della bocca in un sorriso ironico.  
\- Un progresso notevole, direi.  
\- Conoscendo mio padre lo è. - Disse Marian, sorridendo, poi qualcosa nella sua espressione si incrinò. - Guy? Credi che starà bene? Non sopporto l’idea di lasciarlo da solo quando è così malato!  
\- Vuoi restare con lui?  
\- No. Non sopporterei nemmeno di essere separata da te.  
\- Verremo a Kirklees ogni volta che potremo, così potrai vederlo spesso. - La confortò Guy e Marian lo guardò, smarrita.  
\- Ho paura. Ho il terrore che possa morire…  
Guy pensò che tutti loro rischiavano la vita ogni giorno per colpa dello sceriffo e che probabilmente sarebbero morti loro prima di sir Edward, ma dirlo non sarebbe stato di alcun conforto.  
\- Tuo padre è terribilmente ostinato, forse più di te, non morirà finché è convinto che la cosa potrebbe farmi piacere.  
Marian sospirò, poi alzò il viso di scatto per fissare il marito con aria bellicosa.  
\- Ehi, cosa intendi con “forse più di te”?! Vuoi dire che mi consideri ostinata?!  
\- Beh, non puoi negarlo. - Disse Robin con aria innocente, raggiungendoli accanto al carro e strappando una risata a Guy.  
\- Da quando voi due vi siete coalizzati contro di me? - Chiese la ragazza, fingendosi oltraggiata, ma in realtà felice di vedere che i due ex rivali sembravano aver trovato un’intesa.  
Robin salì sul carro e fece cenno a Marian e a Guy di salire.  
\- Prendi le redini, Gisborne, andiamo a Locksley.  
Guy obbedì, ma gli lanciò uno sguardo dubbioso.  
\- A Locksley? Potrebbe essere pericoloso, Archer ci starà cercando.  
\- Archer e lo sceriffo saranno abbastanza impegnati col loro complotto per badare a noi. In ogni caso Allan e Much sono già partiti, ci precederanno lì e controlleranno che non ci siano guardie in agguato.  
\- Cosa vuoi fare a Locksley? Non sarà ancora quell’assurdo piano di presentarmi come membro della tua banda?  
\- Non ancora e solo se deciderai di farne parte, ma voglio che la gente si abitui a vederti insieme a noi. Il loro supporto ci serve e non possiamo permetterci di perderlo in un momento delicato solo perché potrebbero spaventarsi nel vederti. È meglio che accettino fin d’ora che sei dalla nostra parte.  
\- Non credo che lo accetteranno mai, ma se proprio ci tieni andiamo.  
  
Un gruppetto di bambini si avvicinò cautamente a Robin: erano curiosi, ma anche un po’ intimoriti dalla presenza di Gisborne. Gli adulti non si comportavano in modo tanto diverso dai loro figli e anche loro continuavano a lanciare occhiate timorose a Guy cercando di capire le sue intenzioni.  
Erano tutti confusi dal fatto che entrambi i proprietari di Locksley fossero lì allo stesso tempo e non sapevano come comportarsi, temendo di offendere Gisborne se avessero sostenuto Robin apertamente e incerti sulle rappresaglie che avrebbero potuto ricadere su di loro.  
La situazione di Guy non era nemmeno chiara: lo avevano visto trascinato via come prigioniero dello sceriffo eppure ora era lì insieme a Robin Hood, ma quei due erano nemici, cosa avevano intenzione di fare?  
Alcuni tra gli abitanti del villaggio più pettegoli avevano già iniziato a dire che fossero lì per sfidarsi a duello, subito smentiti da altri che annunciavano che Gisborne era lì per vendicarsi e distruggere il villaggio mentre Robin era lì per impedirlo.  
Marian aveva già sentito almeno una dozzina di ipotesi diverse, tutte decisamente fantasiose e improbabili e si era rattristata nel constatare che in tutte suo marito faceva la parte del cattivo senza cuore.  
Guardò Guy, sospirando: il cavaliere non faceva nulla per smentire quelle voci e si limitava a stare in disparte, con l’espressione torva e le braccia incrociate davanti a sé.  
Fu sul punto di suggerirgli di sorridere almeno un po’, ma un gruppo di donne si rivolse a lei per chiederle consiglio su come distribuire alle famiglie gli aiuti portati dai fuorilegge senza creare malcontenti e litigi. La ragazza si ritrovò coinvolta in quella questione complicata e seguì le contadine fino al magazzino, limitandosi a rivolgere a Guy un sorriso di incoraggiamento.  
Gisborne si guardò intorno nervosamente, raccogliendo solo sguardi ostili o diffidenti.  
\- Hood, è inutile. È meglio che vada via. - Disse Guy a bassa voce.  
In quel momento uno dei bambini si avvicinò a Robin, indicando il braccio ferito.  
\- Ti sei fatto male? Come fai a tirare con l’arco ora?  
Robin sorrise.  
\- Guarirà presto, ma per il momento faccio in un modo diverso.  
\- Come?  
\- Volete che ve lo mostri?  
\- Sì! Sì! Per favore! - Gridarono i bambini, entusiasti.  
\- Guy? - Robin rivolse uno sguardo compiaciuto a Gisborne e quest’ultimo alzò gli occhi al cielo con aria rassegnata.  
\- Se proprio dobbiamo. Non cambierà nulla, comunque.  
\- Aspetta a dirlo, pessimista che non sei altro. Bambini, scegliete un bersaglio.  
I ragazzini si chiesero perché Robin si fosse rivolto a Gisborne, ma in fondo non aveva troppa importanza: avrebbero visto Robin Hood che riusciva a tirare con l’arco anche con un braccio ferito!  
I più grandi si mobilitarono per sgombrare un prato dove poter organizzare quella dimostrazione, mentre i più piccoli riempivano piccoli stracci con la polvere della strada per formare dei sacchetti che poi avrebbero appeso ai rami di un albero perché Robin li usasse come bersaglio.  
Guy e Robin rimasero ad assistere a quei preparativi mentre la gente, incuriosita da quel trambusto, si avvicinava.  
\- Un tempo lo facevi anche tu. - Disse Guy all’improvviso.  
Robin lo guardò.  
\- Cosa?  
\- Passavi mattine intere a preparare bersagli come quelli e poi il resto della giornata a cercare di colpirli.  
\- È vero! - Disse Robin, sorprendendosi che Guy se ne ricordasse ancora, poi gli venne in mente che quando aveva visto sir Roger, il padre di Gisborne, che ritornava al villaggio dopo esserne stato bandito, lui era stato intento proprio ad esercitarsi in quel modo.  
Lasciò cadere quel discorso, rattristato, ma non fece trapelare il suo turbamento e sorrise a Guy.  
\- Sei pronto?  
Guy alzò le spalle con aria rassegnata e prese l’arco, cercando di impugnarlo più saldamente che poteva con entrambe le mani, mentre Robin, accanto a lui, incoccava la freccia e prendeva la mira.  
Il primo colpo sfiorò il bersaglio senza toccarlo, tra la delusione dei bambini, ma il secondo lacerò il sacchetto penzolante dal ramo.  
Guy e Robin si scambiarono un sorriso soddisfatto e continuarono a tirare, aumentando la precisione e la velocità man mano che riprendevano la mano a quella collaborazione.  
I bambini gridavano, eccitati ed entusiasti, mentre gli adulti guardavano increduli l’affiatamento che si era creato tra Robin e Guy. I due ex nemici si muovevano in perfetta sincronia, adattandosi ognuno ai movimenti dell’altro come se fossero un solo uomo.  
Lanciarono una freccia contro il laccio che sosteneva il sacchetto appeso al ramo più alto dell’albero e con una seconda, scagliata subito dopo, riuscirono a colpirlo prima che toccasse terra.  
Dopo questo tiro, Robin lasciò andare l’arco e usò il braccio sano per dare una pacca amichevole sulla spalla di Guy.  
\- Ben fatto! Ottimo lavoro.  
Guy gli sorrise, poi gli restituì l’arco e fece per allontanarsi.  
\- Dove vai? - Chiese Robin.  
\- Ti lascio godere il tuo trionfo, lo sai benissimo che queste persone non si rilasseranno finché sono qui. Se vuoi cantare le mie lodi fallo pure, ma non con me presente. E poi voglio recuperare un po’ della nostra roba al maniero prima che lo sceriffo se ne impossessi.  
\- Buona idea. Già che ci sei fai caricare sul carro anche la mia.  
Thornton non si scompose minimamente quando Guy entrò in casa e si rivolse a lui con la consueta cortesia.  
\- Buongiorno sir Guy. Volete mangiare qualcosa?  
Gisborne scosse la testa. Fece qualche passo nella sala principale di Locksley, con l’impressione che non fosse cambiato nulla in quei giorni di assenza. Eppure ormai lui e Marian erano fuggitivi e se lo sceriffo li avesse trovati lì, li avrebbe fatti arrestare.  
\- No, grazie Thornton. Non posso fermarmi molto a lungo, per favore ordina ai servitori di radunare tutti gli oggetti personali miei e di lady Gisborne e di caricarli sul carro. Se sono rimaste cose di proprietà di Robin, fai caricare anche quelle.  
\- Avevo già pensato a una possibilità del genere, signore. Mi sono preso la libertà di far preparare alcuni bauli.  
\- Ottimo, falli portare sul carro allora. Ah, anche quello. - Guy indicò lo scudo con i colori della sua famiglia appeso sopra il camino.  
Thornton lo guardò, un po’ perplesso.  
\- Non vi sarà molto utile nella foresta, sir Guy.  
\- Lo so, ma non lo lascerò allo sceriffo.  
L’anziano servitore annuì e ordinò a uno degli uomini che stavano portando fuori un baule di provvedere anche allo scudo, poi tornò a guardare Guy e Gisborne si stupì di vederlo un po’ incerto, come se avesse paura di rivolgersi a lui.  
\- Sir Guy?  
\- Cosa c’è?  
\- È vero che ora vi siete alleato con sir Robin?  
Guy annuì.  
\- Sì, è vero. Abbiamo trovato un accordo.  
\- Ne sono contento, signore…  
Guy lo fissò: l’uomo sembrava esitare ancora.  
\- Mi stai nascondendo qualcosa, Thornton?  
\- No signore, forse è solo una sciocchezza.  
\- Lascia che sia io a giudicare.  
\- Questa mattina, non molto tempo prima che arrivaste a Locksley, un uomo è venuto a bussare alla porta dicendo di voler parlare col signore del maniero. Quando gli ho detto che per il momento non c’era alcun signore del maniero è sembrato piuttosto agitato e ha iniziato a farmi molte domande.  
\- Chi era?  
\- Non lo so, sembrava un mendicante o forse un pellegrino, aveva il volto coperto dal cappuccio del mantello e non si è mai avvicinato abbastanza perché potessi vederlo. Hannah è ancora convinta che fosse uno spettro o qualcosa del genere.  
\- Cosa voleva?  
\- Non lo ha voluto dire. Continuava a chiedere del signore del maniero e quando gli ho chiesto se si riferiva a voi o a Robin è sembrato stupito di sentire il vostro nome. Ha mormorato una frase strana.  
\- Cosa ha detto?  
\- Ha mormorato qualcosa, ma ho capito solo un nome: “Giselle” o qualcosa del genere.  
\- Ghislaine.  
\- Sì, era quello il nome. Come fate a saperlo, sir Guy?  
\- Era il nome di mia madre. Chi era quell’uomo? Cosa voleva?  
\- Non lo so, sir Guy. Quando ha capito che al maniero non c’era nessuno è andato via. Ho ordinato a uno dei servi di assicurarsi che si allontanasse davvero e il ragazzo ha detto di averlo visto prendere il sentiero che si inoltra nella foresta verso sud.  
\- È meglio che vada a controllare.  
\- Fate attenzione, sir Guy.  
Gisborne montò a cavallo, chiedendosi se fosse il caso di avvertire Robin o di farsi accompagnare da uno o due dei servitori di Locksley, ma respinse l’idea.  
Quell’uomo conosceva il nome di sua madre e forse faceva parte di quel passato così lontano che a parte lui e Robin nessuno ricordava più e che era meglio non riesumare. Pensò che avrebbe dovuto avvisare almeno Robin, ma il fuorilegge era così circondato dagli abitanti del paese che non avrebbe potuto parlargli senza attirare troppa attenzione e comunque Thornton avrebbe sicuramente riferito anche a lui ciò che aveva detto a Gisborne.  
Guy decise che sarebbe andato da solo, con cautela, ma da solo.  
Spronò il cavallo lungo il sentiero che andava a sud, dicendosi che se quell’uomo era a piedi lo avrebbe raggiunto abbastanza in fretta e in effetti dopo un po’ scorse una figura coperta di stracci che barcollava in mezzo al sentiero.  
Guy lo chiamò senza scendere da cavallo, ricordando le parole di Robin: anche se non poteva combattere con una spada, gli zoccoli dell’animale erano ottime armi per difendersi.  
\- Fermatevi!  
L’uomo smise di camminare e si voltò lentamente, senza scoprire il volto, parlando con un sussurro roco.  
\- Cosa volete?  
\- Cosa volete _voi_ da me? Sono Guy di Gisborne, come fate a conoscere il nome di mia madre?!  
L’uomo non si scompose davanti al tono autoritario di Guy, ma si limitò a portarsi una mano davanti alla bocca.  
Guy aveva avuto appena il tempo di notare che l’uomo stringeva tra le dita una specie di cannuccia quando si sentì pungere sul collo. Alzò una mano per toccarsi, pensando a un insetto, e si ritrovò un ago sottile tra le dita. Lo staccò dalla pelle del collo per osservarlo, ma si rese conto che non riusciva a metterlo a fuoco perché gli si era annebbiata la vista. Chiuse gli occhi per un attimo, cercando di riprendersi da quel malessere improvviso, ma gli girava la testa e i suoi pensieri erano confusi e rallentati.  
Nel frattempo l’uomo si era avvicinato a lui.  
\- Cosa… cosa mi avete fatto?  
\- Non agitarti o finirai per cadere di sella. - Disse l’uomo, montando a cavallo alle spalle di Guy con un’agilità inaspettata e serrandogli un braccio intorno al collo per immobilizzarlo.  
Gisborne cercò di liberarsi, ma non poteva resistere agli effetti del narcotico e dopo pochi attimi si accasciò all’indietro, perdendo i sensi.  
L’uomo misterioso gli lasciò andare il collo e sistemò meglio il corpo inerte di Guy appoggiandolo al suo in modo che non potesse cadere, poi afferrò le redini e fece muovere il cavallo, spingendolo nel folto della foresta.  



	46. A Ghost from the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo è un po' più breve, ma da domenica sarò in viaggio per una settimana senza la possibilità di scrivere e volevo postare almeno un'altra parte prima di partire :)

Robin sorrise alla contadina che gli stava mostrando il figlio nato da poco, fece una rapida carezza al piccolo e si allontanò, cercando di evitare di essere fermato ancora dagli abitanti del villaggio.  
Si guardò intorno, cercando Guy con lo sguardo. Aveva voluto fermarsi a Locksley per portare aiuti, ma anche per fare in modo di migliorare la reputazione di Gisborne con i contadini, ma il cavaliere non si vedeva da nessuna parte.  
Robin alzò gli occhi al cielo con uno sbuffo.  
\- Che poi non si lamenti di non piacere a nessuno. Io sto cercando di aiutarlo a essere accettato dalla gente, ma se si nasconde per evitarli non risolverà nulla.  
Vide Marian che stava parlando con Allan e Harold e si diresse verso di lei. La ragazza lo vide arrivare e gli andò incontro.  
\- Robin, dov’è Guy?  
\- Stavo per farti la stessa domanda. Prima era con me, ma si è dileguato dopo un po’. Ha detto che sarebbe andato al maniero per recuperare le vostre cose, ma ormai dovrebbe essere tornato.  
\- Il carro è carico, infatti. - Disse Allan. - Ma lui non c’è. Né in casa, né fuori.  
\- Spero che si sbrighi a farsi vivo, la gente di Locksley è dalla nostra parte, ma se restiamo qui troppo a lungo potremmo mettere tutti in pericolo. Cercatelo e dite anche agli altri di darvi una mano.  
Marian continuava a guardarsi intorno, preoccupata e Robin si chiese perché fosse così ansiosa. Si rimproverò, rendendosi conto che la ragazza si era separata da poco dal padre malato dopo aver passato tanti giorni ad assisterlo. Era normale che cercasse il conforto della presenza del marito.  
Meno normale che Gisborne non fosse lì.  
Thornton si avvicinò a loro, preoccupato.  
\- Sir Guy non è tornato?  
Robin e Marian lo guardarono, allarmati.  
\- Thornton, tu sai dove sia Gisborne?  
\- Ha detto che voleva inseguire quell’uomo… Quel mendicante che si è presentato a Locksley questa mattina e che conosceva il nome della madre di sir Guy.  
\- Cosa?!  
\- Era un vecchio e aveva il volto coperto da un cappuccio. Sir Guy voleva scoprire chi fosse, ma ormai dovrebbe essere tornato.  
\- Da che parte è andato?  
\- Per il sentiero a sud.  
  
 _Guy era rannicchiato nel suo letto caldo e per una volta il suo sonno era tranquillo, non tormentato dai soliti incubi tremendi: suo padre che andava via e non tornava mai più, l’attacco sanguinoso dei nemici e le insegne di Gisborne gettate nel fango e coperte di sangue, sua madre e Isabella che piangevano e lui che doveva sforzarsi di essere forte perché ormai era l’unico uomo di casa…_  
 _Spesso, quando quegli incubi venivano a visitare il suo sonno, si svegliava col letto bagnato e Isabella che rideva di lui._  
 _\- Alla tua età, Guy, sei peggio di un bambino piccolo!_  
 _Sua madre non lo sgridava mai, ma lui le leggeva la preoccupazione nello sguardo e si sentiva ancora più piccolo e inadeguato. Come poteva proteggerla uno che a undici anni bagnava ancora il letto come un lattante?_  
 _Ma ora nessun brutto sogno aveva turbato il suo riposo e le lenzuola erano asciutte, sentiva il respiro di Isabella che dormiva nel letto accanto al suo e i passi leggeri di sua madre che si affaccendava al piano di sotto, cantando a bassa voce una canzone francese._  
 _La luce del sole iniziava a filtrare tra le imposte chiuse e presto Ghislaine sarebbe entrata nella loro camera per svegliarli con un bacio. Lui, come sempre da quando suo padre era partito, avrebbe fatto finta di essere infastidito da quelle smancerie adatte alle femmine e ai bambini piccoli, ma poi avrebbe accettato volentieri l’abbraccio materno. Per fare contenta lei, avrebbe detto._  
 _Sentì la porta che si apriva e sua madre che sedeva sul bordo del letto e allungava una mano per accarezzargli i capelli. Guy tenne gli occhi chiusi, fingendo di dormire ancora per prolungare quella tenerezza inattesa. Se si fosse svegliato, lo sapeva, avrebbe dovuto fingere di essere troppo grande per certe cose._  
 _E poi la voce di Ghislaine, dolce come una carezza, gli parlò all’orecchio, piano e solo a lui._  
 _\- Non avere mai paura, bambino mio, io ti proteggerò sempre._  
  
  
\- _Maman!_  
Guy aprì gli occhi di scatto, alzandosi a sedere e allungando una mano per trattenerla, ma le sue dita strinsero l’aria: accanto a lui non c’era nessuno.  
\- Un sogno… - Sussurrò, deluso, ma anche commosso. Di solito, quando la sognava, sua madre era avvolta dalle fiamme e gridava di dolore, oppure lei e suo padre, seri e solenni come giudici, puntavano il dito contro di lui, accusandolo per la loro morte, ma le parole rassicuranti di quell’ultimo sogno gliela ricordavano come quando era in vita.  
Con un sospiro, Guy si guardò intorno, cercando di capire dove si trovasse: si sentiva stordito e confuso e non aveva idea di cosa gli fosse successo.  
Era in una capanna di legno dall’aspetto cadente, probabilmente un vecchio rifugio di caccia abbandonato e in rovina, ma qualcuno sembrava essersi impegnato per sistemarla e renderla abitabile: vecchie coperte erano inchiodate sui buchi più grandi nelle pareti e il pavimento di terra battuta era stato coperto di paglia fresca, usata anche per riempire le fessure nelle pareti. Il camino, unica parte in pietra della capanna, era acceso e rifornito di legna, con una catasta di ciocchi ben tagliati impilata ordinatamente accanto a esso, mentre Guy era steso su un giaciglio di fortuna, ma comodo e confortevole, formato da un grosso sacco riempito di paglia usato come materasso e abbastanza coperte da tenerlo caldo anche se il fuoco si fosse spento.  
Accanto al letto qualcuno gli aveva lasciato un vassoio con cibo e acqua e un vaso da notte nell’altro angolo della capanna, riparato da una tenda improvvisata.  
Guy si alzò in piedi, ma fu costretto a chiudere gli occhi: quando si era svegliato aveva un forte mal di testa e un vago senso di nausea e quel movimento gli aveva provocato un capogiro improvviso, dandogli la sensazione che tutta la capanna ondeggiasse intorno a lui come la nave che lo aveva portato in Terra Santa.  
Deglutì, cercando di respirare a fondo per attenuare la nausea che stava diventando sempre più forte, ma anche quello fu un errore, perché l’odore del cibo non fece altro che peggiorare le cose e Guy fu costretto a barcollare fino al vaso da notte, crollando in ginocchio di fronte a esso mentre si liberava lo stomaco.  
Si rese vagamente conto di avere una catena legata a una caviglia, poi il malessere e la debolezza lo fecero sprofondare ancora nell’oscurità.  
Quando si svegliò di nuovo, Guy si sentiva decisamente meglio: la nausea e il mal di testa erano passati e i suoi pensieri non erano più confusi.  
Qualcuno doveva essere entrato nella capanna mentre era privo di sensi perché lui non era più sul pavimento, ma steso sul letto e aveva un panno bagnato sulla fronte. Si guardò intorno e si alzò cautamente a sedere: stavolta la stanza non girava e lui non si sentiva male, aveva solo una sete tremenda.  
Prese la brocca dell’acqua e la annusò con diffidenza, temendo che fosse drogata o avvelenata, ma non riuscì a sentire alcun odore strano: sembrava semplicemente acqua pulita e fresca.  
Arrischiò un sorso: il sapore era normale. Ne bevve ancora e si sentì subito meglio.  
Cercò di ricordare cosa fosse successo: l’ultima cosa di cui aveva memoria era che si trovava nella foresta e stava inseguendo il vagabondo che conosceva il nome di sua madre. Aveva il vago ricordo di averlo raggiunto e poi diventava tutto confuso.  
L’unica cosa certa era che qualcuno, presumibilmente quell’uomo, lo aveva portato in quella capanna e lo aveva incatenato a un anello infisso nelle pietre del camino.  
Guy afferrò la catena con entrambe le mani e provò a tirare, ma lui non aveva abbastanza forza e l’anello era fissato troppo saldamente perché potesse smuoverlo.  
Sospirò, dandosi mentalmente dell’idiota: avrebbe dovuto avvisare qualcuno, chiedere a Locksley di andare con lui!  
Si stava guardando intorno in cerca di qualcosa con cui difendersi quando la porta si riaprì e il vagabondo incappucciato zoppicò fino al camino.  
\- Sei sveglio, vedo. Prima mi hai fatto preoccupare. Non ti svegliavi e poi ti ho trovato a terra, mezzo morto… Probabilmente il narcotico che ho usato era troppo forte per te.  
\- Chi siete? - Ringhiò Guy, tirando un altro strattone alla catena. - Cosa volete da me?!  
\- Mi serve il tuo aiuto.  
\- Potete scordarvelo! Se volevate il mio aiuto potevate chiedermelo, non sono molto propenso ad aiutare qualcuno che mi tiene prigioniero!  
\- Se non lo avessi fatto non mi avresti ascoltato.  
\- Come fate a esserne così certo?! Ma ovviamente io sono il lupo pericoloso da tenere a catena perché non morda, l’assassino crudele dello sceriffo… Perché chiedere il _mio_ aiuto? Potevate rivolgervi a Robin Hood! A meno che io non vi serva per qualche affare losco a cui Hood non si presterebbe e allora volete qualcuno senza scrupoli né sentimenti… Ma anche in questo caso avete sbagliato persona: non obbedirò mai più ciecamente a qualcuno!  
L’uomo scosse la testa con una risata velata di tristezza.  
\- Un tempo non parlavi così tanto, Guy.  
Gisborne lo fissò per un attimo.  
\- Chi siete?! Thornton vi ha sentito pronunciare il nome di mia madre, come fate a conoscerlo?!  
L’uomo gettò un altro ciocco di legno nel camino, ravvivando le fiamme, poi sedette a terra alla luce del fuoco e spinse indietro il cappuccio che gli celava il volto.  
\- Ti ricordi di me, Guy?  
Gisborne lo osservò attentamente: il viso dell’uomo era sfregiato dalle cicatrici di vecchie ustioni, ma Guy lo riconobbe subito e arretrò per l’orrore, sbattendo la schiena contro la parete della capanna.  
\- No! No, non è possibile! Voi siete morto! Non potete essere qui! Sono stato io a uccidervi!  
Malcolm di Locksley lo guardò per un attimo, poi si coprì il volto con le mani, esalando un sospiro sconsolato.  
\- Credimi, vorrei che fosse vero…  
  
Robin si avvicinò a Marian e la ragazza si voltò subito a guardarlo con occhi febbrili: era ovvio che quella notte non doveva aver chiuso occhio, come tutti loro del resto.  
\- Ci sono notizie?!  
Il fuorilegge scosse la testa.  
\- L’uomo che ho mandato al castello è tornato poco fa: lo sceriffo e Archer sono sempre impegnati nei loro complotti e non hanno fatto prigionieri di recente. Guy non è al castello.  
\- Ma dove può essere, allora? Io e Harold abbiamo fatto il giro di tutti i villaggi chiedendo di lui, ma nessuno lo ha visto. E nemmeno il mendicante misterioso.  
\- Quello di scomparire sta diventando un vizio. - Commentò Allan, pensieroso. - Ma almeno stavolta ne è sparito solo uno…  
\- Dobbiamo trovarlo, Robin! Potrebbe essere in pericolo! - Supplicò Marian.  
Little John scosse la testa.  
\- Stiamo perdendo tempo per Gisborne! Dovremmo aiutare i poveri o sventare il piano dello sceriffo, se è così importante, non sprecare tutto questo tempo per quel disgraziato. Per quello che ne sappiamo potrebbe anche averci tradito ed essere tornato dallo sceriffo!  
\- Guy non lo farebbe!  
\- Un tempo dicevi anche che Gisborne non poteva aver tentato di assassinare il re. - Precisò Will.  
Marian e i fuorilegge iniziarono a discutere animatamente, parlando tutti contemporaneamente.  
\- Smettetela! - Gridò Robin dopo un po’, esasperato. - Lasciatemi pensare!  
Gli altri tentarono di dire la loro, ma l’occhiataccia di Robin li zittì tutti. Il fuorilegge si incamminò nella foresta, seguendo di nuovo il sentiero che Guy aveva preso prima di svanire nel nulla.  
Much fece un tentativo di seguirlo, ma gli altri lo fermarono prima che potesse farlo.  
Robin esaminò le tracce degli zoccoli del cavallo di Guy per l’ennesima volta, cercando qualsiasi indizio che potesse essergli sfuggito: il cavallo aveva seguito il sentiero, sembrava essersi fermato per un breve periodo e poi le tracce riprendevano lungo il sentiero fino a sparire in un punto dove il terreno era duro e roccioso.  
Lui e i fuorilegge avevano esplorato quella parte della foresta, ma il sottobosco era fitto e il terreno difficile: era improbabile che Guy si fosse avventurato in quella direzione, considerando che non conosceva bene la foresta.  
Robin guardò le tracce degli zoccoli e si rese conto che dopo il punto in cui il cavallo si era fermato, le impronte erano leggermente più profonde, come se il cavallo fosse diventato più pesante.  
Robin pensò che Guy doveva aver fatto salire il vagabondo misterioso in sella con lui e si chiese cosa lo avesse spinto a farlo.  
Thornton aveva detto di aver sentito il nome di Ghislaine e quello in effetti poteva essere un motivo valido, ma questo portava a un’altra domanda senza risposta.  
Chi poteva conoscere il nome della madre di Guy? Le persone che vivevano al villaggio quando loro erano bambini ormai erano anziane oppure erano morte, ma quelli ancora in vita vivevano ancora a Locksley o nei dintorni.  
Che fosse qualcuno mandato dalla sorella di Guy? Forse Isabella voleva riprendere i contatti con lui, ma allora perché il viandante non lo aveva detto chiaramente?  
Guy aveva detto di averla data in sposa a un nobile di Shrewsbury: se non fossero riusciti a trovare Gisborne al più presto, Robin decise che sarebbe partito per andare a parlare con Isabella.  
Gli altri fuorilegge non lo avrebbero capito e lui avrebbe rischiato di arrivare tardi per sventare il complotto dello sceriffo, ma Robin aveva la sensazione che Guy fosse assolutamente necessario al suo piano, anche se non ne aveva ancora ideato uno.  
Shrewsbury era abbastanza lontana, ma Robin calcolò che se avesse viaggiato velocemente, sarebbe riuscito ad andare e tornare in tempo. Decise che se per mezzogiorno non ci fossero state notizie di Guy, sarebbe partito immediatamente.  
Il problema sarebbe stato tenere a bada i suoi compagni, che si sarebbero opposti a ogni costo e Marian che invece avrebbe insistito per seguirlo.  
Con un sospirò pensò che avrebbe fatto meglio a preparare almeno un paio di cavalli veloci perché forse sarebbe riuscito a tenere a bada i fuorilegge, ma era certo che la ragazza non avrebbe accettato compromessi.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il Malcolm di Locksley non mi è mai piaciuto, l'ho sempre trovato odioso e opportunista e crudele nei confronti sia del figlio che di Guy. Per questo motivo, il Malcolm della mia storia non sarà del tutto aderente al canon e si spera, almeno un po' migliore dell'originale (non che ci voglia molto).


	47. The Sound of Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sono riuscita a postare un altro capitolo prima della partenza :)  
> Ci vediamo tra una settimana! ;)

Malcolm di Locksley rimase immobile, seduto davanti al camino con le braccia intorno alle ginocchia, aspettando che Gisborne si calmasse abbastanza da ascoltarlo.  
\- Non sono uno spettro, questo posso assicurartelo. Anche se forse sarebbe stato meglio per tutti se fossi morto quel giorno.  
Guy scosse la testa, cercando di riprendere fiato.  
\- Eravate nella casa! Con… con loro! Se voi siete vivo… Allora…  
\- No, Guy, non pensarlo, i tuoi genitori sono morti, lo so per certo.  
\- Ma se voi siete vivo… Allora... se avessi avuto il coraggio di sfidare le fiamme… forse avrei potuto salvarla…  
Malcolm si avvicinò a Guy e gli mise una mano sulla spalla.  
Gisborne non poté evitare di sobbalzare a quel tocco e lo guardò.  
\- Non avresti potuto fare nulla, se non morire insieme a loro. Tua madre era già morta quando il fuoco ha distrutto la casa.  
\- Era… già morta?  
Malcolm tolse la mano dalla spalla di Guy e si inginocchiò a terra, chinando la testa.  
\- Quando sono arrivato, tuo padre era con lei… Abbiamo iniziato a lottare e lei ha cercato di fermarci…  
La voce di Malcolm si spezzò: sentiva lo sguardo di Guy puntato su di lui e si costrinse ad ammettere la verità.  
\- Io e tuo padre stavamo combattendo, entrambi folli di rabbia e gelosia e volevamo solo distruggerci a vicenda. Ghislaine mi ha toccato e, preso dalla furia della lotta, le ho dato una spinta. Lei… lei è caduta e ha sbattuto la testa. È morta sul colpo.  
Guy rimase a guardarlo, pietrificato, poi con un ringhio scattò in avanti e gli saltò addosso, stringendogli le mani intorno al collo.  
Malcolm cadde all’indietro, con la schiena a terra e non fece nulla per ribellarsi.  
\- Per tutti questi anni, ogni giorno della mia vita ho pensato di averli uccisi io, ho portato il peso della morte dei miei genitori e invece siete stato voi! Avete ucciso mia madre!  
Guy voleva strangolarlo, vendicare la morte di Ghislaine e tutti gli anni di dolore che erano seguiti all’incendio, ma le sue mani non avevano la forza di stringere abbastanza e poi l’altro non cercava nemmeno di difendersi: restava fermo ad aspettare la morte.  
Gisborne lo lasciò andare e gli voltò le spalle, rannicchiandosi sul letto: avrebbe voluto piangere come il ragazzino davanti all’incendio di così tanti anni prima, ma non poteva farlo, non davanti a sir Malcolm. Rimase immobile su un fianco, il volto premuto contro la coperta.  
  
\- Sbrigatevi! Non abbiamo tempo da perdere!  
Allan e Harold si affrettarono a risalire in sella al grido di Marian e affiancarono i cavalli a quello di Robin, riprendendo il cammino dopo la breve sosta che si erano concessi per far riposare gli animali.  
\- Non ci hai lasciato il tempo nemmeno per un sonnellino. - Si lamentò Allan.  
\- Siete stati voi a voler venire, non possiamo permetterci di perdere tempo a dormire.  
\- Ma abbiamo passato tutta la notte a cercare Giz.  
Marian sospirò.  
\- Lo so e ve ne sono grata, ma dobbiamo riuscire ad andare e a tornare entro sabato.  
\- Perché pensate che sir Guy sia a Shrewsbury? - Chiese Harold, dubbioso e stavolta fu Robin a rispondere.  
\- Il vagabondo descritto da Thornton ha parlato della madre di Guy. L’unica persona che potrebbe ricordare il suo nome, a parte alcuni anziani di Locksley, è la sorella di Gisborne. Probabilmente ha mandato qualcuno dei suoi servitori per contattarlo.  
\- Ma perché Giz dovrebbe essere andato via senza nemmeno avvertire? Non avrebbe dovuto almeno dirlo a lei? - Allan fece un cenno in direzione di Marian.  
Gli altri tre non furono in grado di trovare una risposta e Robin notò che gli occhi della ragazza erano lucidi.  
\- Beh, è anche per questo che stiamo andando a Shrewsbury: per scoprirlo.  
  
\- Perché non vi siete difeso? - Chiese Guy all’improvviso, senza muoversi. - Perché non avete lottato per la vostra vita?  
\- Non ne vale la pena. Uccidendomi mi avreste fatto un favore. Ci ho provato alcune volte in tutti questi anni, ma non ho mai avuto il coraggio di andare fino in fondo…  
Guy si alzò di scatto, voltandosi a guardarlo con ferocia.  
\- Allora è per questo che mi avete portato qui?! Volevate qualcuno che vi facesse fuori?! “Tanto Gisborne è un assassino, che sia lui ad ammazzarmi! Cosa cambia per lui? Una vittima più o una in meno non fa differenza...” Volevate scaricare sulla mia coscienza il peso della vostra morte perché siete troppo vigliacco per farlo da solo!  
\- No, Guy, non è per questo. Devo parlare con te di una cosa molto importante.  
Gisborne lo guardò.  
\- Non lo avete appena fatto? O confessare di aver ucciso mia madre non è abbastanza importante per voi? - Chiese in tono piatto.  
\- Ghislaine era importante per me, non immagini quanto.  
\- Non azzardatevi a pronunciare il suo nome!  
\- Che ti piaccia o no, la amavo!  
\- Se fosse vero non la avreste uccisa! E poi lei amava mio padre, volevate distruggere la nostra famiglia! E ci siete riuscito.  
\- Tuo padre non avrebbe dovuto tornare in quelle condizioni. Ha messo in pericolo tutti voi!  
\- Sano o malato era sempre mio padre e voi lo avete fatto cacciare come un cane.  
Malcolm si costrinse a guardare Guy negli occhi.  
\- Dovevo farlo, era un pericolo per il villaggio.  
Guy si appoggiò con la schiena alla parete, improvvisamente esausto. Non voleva parlare con quell’uomo, non voleva pensare che il padre di Robin era scampato all’incendio e i suoi genitori no, non voleva sentire altre scuse.  
\- Lo avete fatto per costringere mia madre a sposarvi.  
\- Lo voleva anche lei.  
\- Non… non a quel prezzo. Vi sarebbe bastato aspettare. - Guy chiuse gli occhi. - Vi ho visti insieme una volta... Vi nascondevate in un granaio... Da allora non ho più provato il minimo desiderio di sbirciare attraverso le fessure, tra l’altro.  
\- Allora dovresti sapere che anche lei mi amava.  
Guy sbatté la nuca contro la parete in un gesto di frustrazione.  
\- Dovevate solo aspettare. - Disse con rabbia. - Mio padre non aveva molto da vivere, non potevate lasciarci in pace fino a quel momento?!  
\- Il problema era proprio quello, Guy. No, non potevamo aspettare: tua madre aspettava un bambino.  
  
Malcolm di Locksley si appoggiò al muro esterno della capanna e chiuse gli occhi.  
L’aria della sera era fredda e gli faceva dolere le giunture, ma l’uomo non sarebbe tornato al riparo almeno per un po’.  
Quando aveva raccontato a Guy del fratellastro che condivideva con Robin, il cavaliere aveva ascoltato in silenzio, poi si era steso sul pagliericcio, fissando il soffitto.  
\- Andate via. Non voglio vedervi o sentire un’altra parola da voi. - Aveva detto in tono gelido e Malcolm aveva obbedito senza discutere.  
Avrebbe voluto parlargli ancora, spiegargli che lui aveva davvero amato Ghislaine e che non si sarebbe mai perdonato per la sua morte, ma sapeva che Guy era troppo turbato per dargli ascolto.  
E dopotutto, perché avrebbe dovuto? Quando i suoi genitori erano morti, la sua vita era diventata un inferno.  
Malcolm si passò una mano sul viso, seguendo con le dita la superficie irregolare della sua pelle sfregiata dalle ustioni e ricordando un tempo perduto in cui era stata Ghislaine a sfiorargli le guance con tenerezza.  
Guy le somigliava. Ora più di quando era un ragazzino e Malcolm era rimasto sconvolto nel vedere tanta rabbia e tanto dolore negli occhi di Gisborne, così simili a quelli della madre. Per un attimo gli era sembrato che fosse Ghislaine in persona ad accusarlo per le sue colpe e anche ora gli sembrava che il vento gli portasse la sua voce.  
_A causa tua i miei bambini sono rimasti soli._  
\- Anche il mio. Anche Robin.  
_Dovevi morire anche tu. Quello sarebbe stato l’unico motivo valido per abbandonarli. Se non mi avessi uccisa, avrei accolto tuo figlio. Lo avrei amato come se fosse stato mio. E tu li hai lasciati soli ad affrontare il mondo._  
\- Come potevo guardarli negli occhi? Come potevo dire a Robin che avevo tradito tutti i valori che avevo cercato di insegnargli fino ad allora? E se mi avessero condannato per l’incendio cosa ne sarebbe stato di me? Avevo paura, Ghislaine, temevo la forca e le segrete.  
_La colpa che ti sei portato dietro non è stata essa stessa una condanna?_  
Malcolm si coprì gli occhi con le mani.  
Sapeva che quella non era davvero Ghislaine, che quella voce era una manifestazione della sua coscienza, ma non faceva differenza: ciò che diceva era vero.  
_Guardalo. Guarda mio figlio. Guarda cosa gli hai fatto. Doveva essere il lord delle nostre terre e invece ha perso tutto. Potevi salvarlo, impedire alla gente di cacciarlo via e invece non lo hai fatto per vigliaccheria._  
\- Non potevo infangare il mio nome, lasciar crescere Robin nella vergogna.  
_E il nome di Guy, allora?! Vale meno del tuo? Era innocente ed è cresciuto con la colpa. Per sopravvivere ha aggiunto colpe su colpe ed ora pensa di essere destinato all’inferno. Lo conosci, sai che è così. E Isabella… Povera piccola Isabella. Non sei riuscito a salvare nemmeno Archer, il nostro Archer... Dovevi proteggerli, Malcolm, me lo avevi promesso._  
Malcolm barcollò fino alla porta, lanciando uno sguardo all’interno della capanna e per un momento gli sembrò di vedere la figura di Ghislaine china sul letto di Gisborne.  
Guy era steso sul giaciglio, con gli occhi chiusi e il suo petto si muoveva nel ritmo lento del sonno, stremato dalle emozioni e dagli effetti residui del narcotico.  
_Guardalo, Malcolm, sarebbe stato come un figlio per te. Non avrebbe mai dimenticato Roger, ma alla fine ti avrebbe voluto bene, ti avrebbe amato e rispettato, avrebbe seguito il tuo esempio e sarebbe stato un buon lord per le nostre terre. Lui e Robin sarebbero stati fratelli, invece di odiarsi… Se si fossero uccisi a vicenda, cosa avresti fatto? Come avresti potuto sopportare anche questa colpa? Guardalo ora, guarda cosa gli hai fatto. Osserva bene una delle persone a cui hai rovinato la vita._  
\- Rimedierò! Te lo giuro Ghislaine, farò di tutto per sistemare le cose!  
_A certe cose non si può rimediare._  
\- Farò tutto quello che posso per salvare i nostri figli. Non devono essere nemici. Non devono più portare il peso di colpe che non hanno mai avuto. Non importa se mi odieranno, non sarò più tanto vigliacco da non fare ciò che è giusto, te lo prometto!  
_Non promettere. Fallo._  
Malcolm annuì, piangendo apertamente.  
\- Non andartene! Non lasciarmi da solo! Non fa niente se sei solo un delirio del mio cuore colpevole... Non importa se mi accuserai delle colpe più infami... Lasciami sentire la tua voce ancora una volta... Non togliermi questa illusione, lasciami credere ancora per un attimo che tu non sia morta!  
Malcolm di Locksley pregò, supplicò e implorò, ma Ghislaine non gli rispose più.  
Di lei restava solo il silenzio della tomba e il respiro sommesso di suo figlio.  
Di quel figlio che avrebbe potuto essere anche suo.  



	48. Lady Thornton

Malcolm di Locksley entrò nella capanna in silenzio e si avvicinò al camino per aggiungere un altro ciocco di legno al fuoco, poi sedette accanto al camino per cercare di scaldarsi il più possibile finché poteva. Guy dormiva ancora e Malcolm stava iniziando a preoccuparsi per lui: ogni tanto Gisborne si svegliava per bere dalla brocca appoggiata accanto al giaciglio oppure per usare il vaso da notte, ma poi tornava a riavvolgersi nelle coperte, come se non riuscisse a restare sveglio per più di pochi attimi.  
Quando lo vedeva muoversi in un modo che faceva presagire il risveglio, Malcolm si affrettava a uscire dalla capanna per evitare un nuovo confronto, ma non poteva fare a meno di chiedersi se Guy stesse bene. A parte quei brevi risvegli, era rimasto addormentato per più di un giorno e una notte e non sembrava accennare a riprendersi.  
Malcolm si avvicinò cautamente al letto per assicurarsi che Guy respirasse e si chiese se il suo stato letargico dipendesse dal narcotico che aveva usato per catturarlo o se fosse una reazione emotiva alla rivelazione che Archer era per metà suo fratello.  
Esitando, allungò una mano per toccargli la fronte e si accigliò nell’accorgersi che la pelle di Guy era troppo calda.  
Malcolm non si era avvicinato a lui dopo che Gisborne gli aveva intimato di lasciarlo solo, ma ora mise da parte quell’esitazione e lo scosse delicatamente per svegliarlo.  
Guy aprì gli occhi con un gemito e lo guardò.  
\- Vi ho detto che non voglio avere nulla a che fare con voi. - Mormorò, assonnato e fece per voltarsi di nuovo su un fianco, ma Malcolm lo scosse di nuovo.  
\- No, resta sveglio.  
\- Cosa volete da me? Non avete già fatto abbastanza? - Disse Guy, in una specie di ringhio, ma l’altro non si lasciò scoraggiare.  
\- Dimmi come ti senti.  
\- Perché vi interessa?  
\- Guy, è importante.  
Gisborne avrebbe voluto scuoterlo e proibirgli di prendersi tutta quella confidenza con lui, ma si sentiva troppo stanco e malridotto per affrontare una discussione.  
Si coprì gli occhi con una mano per proteggerli dalla luce che entrava dalla finestra.  
\- Mi fa male la testa. Lasciatemi dormire.  
\- Tra poco. - Malcolm gli spostò la camicia dal collo per esaminare il punto dove lo aveva colpito con l’ago intriso di narcotico: la ferita avrebbe dovuto essere sparita ormai e invece la pelle era ancora calda e arrossata intorno al segno della puntura. - Che strano…  
Guy lo guardò, allarmato dalla sua espressione accigliata.  
\- Cosa?  
\- Credo che il tuo corpo non tolleri bene la sostanza che ho usato per addormentarti. Non era mai successo prima.  
\- Avete l’abitudine di andare in giro ad avvelenare la gente? Avrei dovuto aspettarmelo da voi.  
\- Non avevo intenzione di danneggiarti, credimi. - Disse Malcolm, seriamente dispiaciuto.  
\- Eppure continuate a farlo.  
Guy si alzò a sedere di scatto, con l’intenzione di liberarsi in qualche modo della catena che lo imprigionava e andarsene da lì, ma quel movimento brusco gli fece solo girare la testa. Chiuse gli occhi, cercando di ignorare le ondate di nausea che lo stavano assalendo per non umiliarsi sentendosi male davanti a Malcolm di Locksley, ma il malessere sembrava diventare sempre più intenso attimo dopo attimo fino a diventare troppo forte per resistere ancora.  
Malcolm lo vide impallidire e si affrettò a porgergli un secchio, lanciandogli uno sguardo colpevole, poi uscì dalla capanna, intuendo che per Guy sarebbe stato umiliante liberarsi lo stomaco di fronte a lui.  
Attese abbastanza a lungo da essere sicuro che avesse finito e quando tornò nella capanna, Guy era rannicchiato sul giaciglio con gli occhi chiusi e le braccia strette sullo stomaco. Malcolm ebbe l’impressione di vedere sul suo viso pallido e sofferente un riflesso del bambino che aveva conosciuto tanti anni prima, di quel figlio che avrebbe potuto amare come suo se le cose fossero andate in un modo diverso.  
Con un sospiro sedette accanto al giaciglio, dispiaciuto e preoccupato, e rinfrescò il viso di Guy con un panno bagnato. Gisborne sussultò al suo tocco, ma lo lasciò fare, forse troppo debole per reagire.  
\- Mi dispiace. So che è inutile dirlo ora, ma mi dispiace davvero.  
Guy aprì gli occhi e lo guardò rabbiosamente.  
Malcolm gli porse una ciotola d’acqua.  
\- Bevi, ti farà sentire meglio.  
Gisborne fu tentato di strappargliela di mano per lanciargliela addosso, ma non credeva di avere la forza per farlo e poi era troppo tormentato dalla sete per rifiutare l’acqua. Si alzò a sedere sul letto con molta più cautela di prima e prese il contenitore nel modo più brusco possibile, senza degnare Malcolm di uno sguardo.  
L’uomo più anziano lo osservò senza dire nulla e in quel momento decise che avrebbe onorato a tutti i costi la promessa che aveva fatto a Ghislaine tanto tempo prima e che non era mai stato abbastanza uomo da mantenere.  
“Lo proteggerò come se fosse mio figlio. Finora ti ho delusa, lo so, ma troverò un modo per rimediare al male che gli ho fatto.”  
  
Marian si guardava intorno ansiosamente mentre si avvicinavano al maniero di Shrewsbury.  
Secondo Robin, Guy doveva essere stato chiamato per qualche motivo dalla sorella che non vedeva da così tanto tempo e Marian voleva solo riabbracciarlo ed essere sicura che stesse bene.  
Nel cortile del maniero alcuni soldati si stavano allenando e uno di loro spiccava tra gli altri per la sua altezza e i capelli scuri e mossi. Marian tirò le redini bruscamente nel riconoscere la figura del marito.  
\- Guy! - Gridò d’impulso, ma un attimo dopo si rese conto che i suoi occhi l’avevano ingannata perché l’uomo che somigliava a Guy stava tenendo in mano una spada a due mani e la roteava davanti a sé senza alcuna difficoltà.  
I soldati si girarono nel sentire la sua voce e Marian vide che quel soldato in particolare era molto giovane, poco più che un bambino, anche se la sua statura era ormai quella di un uomo. A parte l’età, la sua somiglianza con Guy era straordinaria e Marian capì che doveva essere il figlio della sorella di Gisborne. Anche Robin, Allan e Harold lo fissavano, stupiti.  
Il ragazzo si avvicinò, il volto disteso in un sorriso cordiale.  
- _Maman_ non mi aveva detto di aspettare visitatori, altrimenti avrei avvisato la servitù. - Fece un cenno a un paggio. - Vai ad avvisare lady Thornton che gli ospiti sono arrivati.  
Il paggio corse via immediatamente e Robin prese la parola, rivolgendosi al giovane soldato.  
\- Non eravamo attesi, ma vorremmo parlare con vostra madre e con vostro zio.  
Il giovane lo guardò, stupito sia per il tono rispettoso usato da Robin, quello sconosciuto si era rivolto a lui come avrebbe fatto con un uomo adulto e lui non ci era ancora abituato, ma anche per le sue parole.  
\- Non ho alcuno zio, signore. I fratelli di mio padre sono tutti morti prima di lui.  
Marian si lasciò sfuggire un grido e guardò Robin, atterrita.  
\- E Guy?! Avevi detto che doveva essere venuto qui di sicuro!  
Il ragazzo guardò Marian, preoccupato: la ragazza era diventata molto pallida e lui aveva timore che potesse perdere i sensi e cadere da cavallo. Anche Robin sembrava a disagio, mentre Allan e Harold si limitavano a guardare in silenzio.  
Scesero da cavallo tutti e quattro e Robin alzò le mani davanti a sé, come per bloccare l’ira che leggeva negli occhi della ragazza.  
\- Deve essere venuto qui per forza, chi altri poteva conoscere il nome di sua madre se non sua sorella?  
\- Tu lo vedi?! Potrebbe essere in pericolo e noi siamo venuti qui invece di aiutarlo perché tu eri così convinto delle tue idee. Robin Hood non sbaglia mai, vero?!  
\- Forse non è ancora arrivato… - Suggerì Harold timidamente, chiudendo subito la bocca quando Marian si voltò verso di lui con ferocia.  
\- Se fosse stato in viaggio lo avremmo incontrato, non credi?!  
Il ragazzo che li aveva accolti, fissava i quattro sconosciuti, sempre più a disagio: quei viaggiatori erano arrivati con domande strane e ora la donna che era con loro sembrava furiosa e lui si sentiva intimorito di fronte alla sua rabbia. Si voltò a guardare i soldati che si erano allenati con lui, ma gli altri giovani si erano dileguati. Desiderò di poterli imitare, ma lui era il futuro lord del maniero e di certo non poteva sfuggire ai suoi doveri di padrone di casa, non da quando suo padre era morto.  
\- Roger? Perché non hai fatto entrare in casa i nostri ospiti? - Disse una voce alle sue spalle e il ragazzo si rilassò, sollevato dall’arrivo di sua madre. Lui non sapeva ancora bene come comportarsi, ma lei avrebbe saputo gestire la situazione, così come era stata in grado di prendere in mano l’amministrazione del maniero quando era rimasta vedova tre anni prima.  
Marian smise di inveire contro Robin e arrossì, voltandosi a guardare la nuova arrivata: la sorella di Guy era una donna ancora giovane, ma il suo sguardo era quello di una persona molto più matura della sua età e li stava fissando con attenzione, cercando di capire cosa volessero da lei.  
I suoi occhi si erano posati su Robin, attirati da qualcosa di familiare nel suo aspetto, e Isabella si stava chiedendo perché quell’uomo che era certa di non aver mai incontrato prima la turbasse così tanto.  
- _Maman_? Hanno chiesto di voi… e di mio zio. - Disse Roger, incerto e si stupì nel vedere il sussulto di sua madre, di solito sempre così tranquilla.  
\- Si sbagliano sicuramente, tu non hai più zii, Roger. Sono tutti morti molto tempo fa.  
\- Sai che non è così, Isabella. - Disse Robin e Roger lo fissò a bocca aperta, sconvolto dalla confidenza che quello sconosciuto osava prendersi con sua madre. Fece il gesto di sguainare la spada, ma Isabella lo fermò appoggiandogli la mano sul braccio.  
\- Robin di Locksley. - Disse freddamente. - Ora riconosco la tua sfrontatezza, l’ultima volta che ti ho visto eri solo un bambino.  
Robin sfoggiò il suo sorriso più sfacciato.  
\- Anche tu. Ma a quanto pare entrambi siamo cresciuti nel modo migliore.  
Isabella non si lasciò impressionare da quel complimento sfrontato.  
\- Cosa vuoi da noi, Locksley? - Chiese, gelida.  
\- Stiamo cercando Guy.  
Robin vide il suo sguardo accendersi d’ira per un attimo, poi Isabella riprese la sua espressione glaciale.  
\- E cosa ti fa pensare che possa essere qui? Mio fratello è morto molti anni fa.  
Roger la guardò, gli occhi sgranati per lo stupore.  
\- _Maman_? Avevate un fratello? Perché non mi avete mai parlato di lui?  
\- Perché è morto prima che tu nascessi.  
\- Sai benissimo che non è vero. - La contraddisse Robin.  
\- È morto _per me_. E in ogni caso non vedo perché dovrebbe interessarti, lo hai sempre detestato. - Ribatté Isabella, velenosa.  
Robin annuì.  
\- Sono cambiate molte cose negli ultimi tempi. Sappiamo che è qui.  
\- Beh, vi sbagliate. Non vedo Guy da quasi quindici anni e spero di non vederlo mai più. Non capisco perché tu sia così convinto che sia qui.  
\- Perché è sparito dopo essere stato contattato da qualcuno che ha fatto il nome di vostra madre. Dimmi chi altri poteva conoscerlo oltre a te e saremo ben lieti di andare a cercarlo altrove.  
Isabella lo guardò, spiazzata.  
\- Il nome di nostra madre? - La sua mano si mosse a sfiorare il medaglione che portava al collo, poi il suo sguardo cadde sull’anello al dito di Marian e Isabella fece un passo in avanti, afferrandole la mano bruscamente.  
\- Come fate ad averlo voi?! Questo era suo!  
Marian la guardò dritta negli occhi.  
\- È stato Guy a darmelo. Sono sua moglie.  
Isabella scosse la testa, con un sogghigno ironico così simile a quello di Guy che Marian si ritrovò con gli occhi pieni di lacrime.  
\- A quanto pare abbandonare le donne a cui dice di volere bene è la cosa che mio fratello sa fare meglio.  
\- Guy non mi ha abbandonata!  
\- Non mi sembra di vederlo al vostro fianco.  
\- Se è scomparso deve esserci un motivo valido!  
\- Valido come quello che lo ha spinto a darmi in sposa a tredici anni a un uomo violento e brutale?! No, Guy è morto ai miei occhi quando ha deciso di sbarazzarsi di me.  
Isabella voltò loro le spalle e corse in casa, mentre Roger rimase immobile, incerto su come comportarsi.  
\- Mi dispiace che il nostro arrivo abbia sconvolto vostra madre. - Disse Robin, gentilmente, rivolgendosi al ragazzo.  
\- Non c’è bisogno di essere così formale con me, ho solo tredici anni, anche se sembro più grande. - Disse Roger, poi rifletté per un attimo, rattristato. - La stessa età che aveva _maman_ quando si è sposata... Sapevo che era stata una sposa giovane, ma non così tanto...  
Il ragazzo guardò in direzione del maniero, poi tornò a fissare Robin.  
\- Voi conoscevate mia madre quando era piccola?  
\- Sì, il re aveva affidato a suo padre una parte delle terre della mia famiglia. Le nostre case erano piuttosto vicine e spesso ci capitava di giocare insieme.  
\- Suo padre… Mio nonno... Quello di cui porto il nome. _Maman_ non parla mai né di lui, né della nonna. E di certo non mi ha mai detto di avere un fratello. È vivo, avete detto?  
\- Sì e tu gli somigli molto.  
\- Da lontano ti avevo scambiato per lui. - Aggiunse Marian, in tono triste.  
\- Ed è cattivo come dice _maman_? Conosceva il comportamento di mio padre quando ha deciso di dargliela in sposa? Sapeva quanto fosse brutale? I miei fratelli e le mie sorelle non si ricordano bene di lui per fortuna, ma io sì. Io vedevo come la trattava...  
\- Guy non è un santo, - disse Robin – e nella vita ha commesso molti errori, ma sono certo che volesse bene a Isabella. Se l’ha data in sposa a tuo padre, pensava sicuramente di offrirle la possibilità di vivere una vita serena.  
Roger sospirò.  
\- Avrebbe dovuto controllare. - Disse in tono duro, solidale con la madre.  
\- Già. Ma era anche lui molto giovane e la loro situazione non era facile.  
Roger annuì, decidendo tra sé che avrebbe dovuto conoscere meglio i fatti prima di dare un giudizio.  
\- Venite in casa, dovete essere stanchi, sono certo che _maman_ non volesse essere scortese.  
\- Io credo di sì, invece. - Disse Robin, divertito. - Ma dovrò parlare ancora con lei, se non altro per capire chi altri potrebbe ricordare ancora il nome di lady Ghislaine. E scommetto che tu sei curioso di saperne di più.  
Roger annuì, con un sorriso un po’ colpevole, mentre Marian guardò Robin, angosciata.  
\- Dobbiamo tornare a Nottingham, venire qui è stato un errore. Guy potrebbe essere in pericolo!  
\- Gli altri non smetteranno di cercarlo. E in ogni caso i cavalli hanno bisogno di riposare, ripartiremo domani mattina alle prime luci dell’alba. Forse Isabella potrebbe darci comunque qualche informazione utile.  
Allan e Harold erano rimasti in disparte fino a quel momento, intimiditi dall’ira delle due donne, ma ora annuirono entrambi, approvando l’idea di Robin. Il viaggio era stato lungo e si erano spostati con un ritmo serrato e ora erano entrambi desiderosi di passare la notte al caldo, magari seduti davanti a un buon pasto.  
Marian chinò la testa, cedendo alla volontà degli altri. Il suo cuore voleva solo rimettersi in viaggio per cercare Guy, ma si rendeva conto che partire senza sapere dove cercarlo sarebbe stato inutile.  
Guardò il giovane Roger, tanto somigliante a suo marito e pregò con tutto il cuore che Guy fosse al sicuro.  
  
\- Coraggio, apri gli occhi e tirati su.  
Guy si svegliò a fatica sentendosi scuotere e cercò di girarsi nel letto con un lamento per continuare a dormire, ma due mani robuste lo afferrarono e lo sollevarono di peso, costringendolo a restare seduto, con la schiena appoggiata ai cuscini.  
\- Cosa diavolo gli hai fatto, razza di mentecatto incosciente? Volevi ammazzarlo?  
Guy si sforzò di aprire gli occhi nel riconoscere la voce di Matilda e la guaritrice se ne accorse, approfittandone per accostargli alle labbra una ciotola dall’odore disgustoso.  
\- Bevilo tutto e cerca di tenerlo giù, ti farà sentire meglio. - Gli ordinò, addolcendo leggermente la voce nel rivolgersi a lui e lo aiutò a bere il rimedio.  
Guy le obbedì docilmente, anche se il sapore di quella bevanda era talmente orribile da fargli aumentare la nausea. Avrebbe voluto chiedere alla guaritrice cosa ci facesse lì, ma non osava parlare o muoversi per timore di sentirsi di nuovo male.  
Matilda gli bagnò il viso con un panno umido e gli accarezzò i capelli con un gesto materno.  
\- Bravo, resta tranquillo e passerà presto. Lo so che ti senti a pezzi, ma lascia fare a me e vedrai che andrà tutto bene, ora sei al sicuro, caro.  
Guy la guardò, stupito per quell’ultimo appellativo. Col tempo Matilda si era molto ammorbidita nei suoi confronti, ma prima di allora non aveva mai mostrato affetto verso di lui. Pensò che forse la situazione era più grave di quanto non avesse immaginato e che Matilda si stesse solo comportando in modo gentile con un moribondo, ma poi, come la guaritrice aveva detto, Gisborne aveva iniziato a sentirsi un po’ meglio. La nausea si era placata, il mal di testa non era più tanto forte da confondergli i pensieri e lui riusciva a restare sveglio per un periodo prolungato.  
La guaritrice nel frattempo era tornata a insultare Malcolm di Locksley nel modo più fantasioso di cui fosse capace e l’uomo non osava ribattere, seduto in un angolo della capanna a testa china.  
\- Non era mai successo prima. Ho usato quella sostanza molte volte e nessuno era mai stato così male.  
\- Ma bravo, vantatene pure, adesso! Bella roba andare ad avvelenare la gente per fare i propri comodi! E quanto tempo lo hai lasciato in quelle condizioni prima di venirmi a chiamare?! E pensare che un tempo eri considerato una persona saggia e rispettabile! Quanto ci sbagliavamo tutti!  
Versò nella ciotola altro liquido da una brocca e la porse di nuovo a Guy.  
\- Te la senti di bere ancora, caro? Questo ha un sapore migliore di quello di prima, ma devi berne molto per riprenderti. Quell’idiota ti ha lasciato stare male così a lungo senza darti abbastanza liquidi per recuperare quelli che hai perso. Cosa aspettavi a venirmi a chiamare, mi chiedo?!  
\- Non potevo farmi riconoscere. - Tentò di difendersi Malcolm, ma Matilda lo guardò male.  
\- Chi vuoi che ti riconosca, conciato così? Sembri uscito dalle fiamme dell’inferno, dove dovresti stare, in effetti. E comunque la maggior parte di quelli che potrebbero ricordarsi di te ormai sono morti. In buona parte per colpa tua, direi.  
Guy la guardò, con gli occhi lucidi di lacrime improvvise.  
\- Te lo ha detto? Ti ha detto cosa ha fatto? È stato lui a uccidere mia madre…  
Matilda gli accarezzò di nuovo i capelli.  
\- Sì, mi ha detto tutto, ma ora non pensarci, non è colpa tua e non lo è mai stata, povero caro. Tua madre non vorrebbe vederti così angosciato, perciò adesso pensa solo a riprenderti e presto potrai riabbracciare tua moglie. Ti hanno cercato ovunque, lo sai?  
\- Davvero?  
\- Robin ha mandato uno dei suoi uomini fino alla mia capanna per chiedermi se ti avessi visto. Certo che avrei potuto aspettarmi di tutto tranne che scoprire che eri prigioniero di qualcuno che pensavo morto da così tanto tempo. Ma ora non ti preoccupare di nulla e pensa a guarire: se farai quello che ti dico, domani sarai di nuovo in piedi. Tieni, bevi ancora un po’ del mio infuso.  
\- Devo avvisare Marian…  
\- Non ora. Otterresti solo di farla precipitare nella foresta in piena notte, mettendola in pericolo. E vedendoti così pallido e malconcio la faresti preoccupare senza motivo. No, ti assicuro che domattina starai già molto meglio e ti accompagnerò da lei personalmente, anche perché _qualcuno_ deve parlare con Robin: non è giusto che non sappia che suo padre è vivo.  
Guy avrebbe voluto correre da Marian senza aspettare nemmeno un attimo, ma sapeva che Matilda aveva ragione. Non era ancora abbastanza in salute e si sentiva sporco e sudato dopo aver dormito per tutto quel tempo negli stessi vestiti che aveva addosso quando sir Malcolm lo aveva catturato. E poi era ancora troppo stanco… Chiuse gli occhi per un attimo, ma quando li riaprì si rese conto che doveva essere passato parecchio tempo perché nel frattempo il sole si era spostato e la capanna era illuminata dalla luce dorata del tramonto.  
Sir Malcolm dormiva in un angolo, il più lontano possibile da lui, mentre Matilda era seduta accanto al suo giaciglio ed era intenta a cucire alla luce che entrava dalla finestra. Guy le lanciò un’occhiata, a disagio: la guaritrice lo aveva costretto a bere molto e i suoi rimedi lo avevano fatto sentire molto meglio, ma ora tutti quei liquidi cominciavano a fargli sentire il bisogno di urinare. Il pensiero di usare il vaso da notte davanti alla donna lo metteva in imbarazzo e si vergognava allo stesso modo di chiederle di uscire dalla capanna per timore che gliene chiedesse il motivo.  
Matilda lo sentì muoversi nel letto e lo guardò, sorridendo tra sé nell’indovinare il suo disagio. Se qualche mese prima qualcuno le avesse detto che Guy di Gisborne potesse essere così timido, si sarebbe messa a ridere di gusto, così come avrebbe riso al pensiero di poter provare tenerezza e compassione nei suoi confronti.  
Decise di avere pietà del suo imbarazzo e lo guardò con un leggero sorriso.  
\- Perché non esci un po’ all’aria aperta? Oggi la temperatura è stata abbastanza mite e qui dietro c’è un ruscello: potresti approfittarne per darti una lavata e poi puoi cambiarti e metterti quella per dormire. - Indicò una camicia da notte appoggiata alla sedia. - Nel frattempo ne approfitterò per sistemare un po’ il giaciglio e metterci lenzuola pulite, così stanotte riposerai meglio e domani mattina potrai incontrare tua moglie senza farla preoccupare troppo.  
Guy annuì mentre si alzava dal letto, afferrò la camicia da notte e si affrettò a uscire dalla capanna cercando di non mostrarsi troppo precipitoso.  
Matilda attese che si fosse richiuso la porta alle spalle prima di scoppiare a ridere, poi mise da parte ago e filo e si alzò per rifare il letto, scuotendo la testa e ridacchiando ancora sommessamente: a volte gli uomini erano peggio dei bambini.  



	49. Memories

Matilda sedette sul letto alle spalle di Guy per spalmargli l’unguento sulle spalle e massaggiargli i muscoli, poi si pulì le mani su un panno e prese un pettine, iniziando a districargli i capelli arruffati.  
Guy sobbalzò a quel tocco e girò la testa per guardarla.  
\- Cosa fai?  
Matilda gli tirò una ciocca di capelli con un sorriso scherzoso.  
\- Sei pieno di nodi, con le tue ferite faresti fatica a districarli. Lasciami fare, un tempo lo facevo sempre a mia figlia, ma da quando si è sposata non ho più occasione di pettinarla e un po’ mi manca. Asseconda una vecchia nostalgica, su.  
\- Assomiglio a tua figlia? - Chiese Guy, con un sogghigno ironico.  
\- Neanche un po’. E ora girati e lasciami lavorare.  
Guy ridacchiò, ma non si oppose quando Matilda tornò ad affondare il pettine tra i suoi capelli, anzi si ritrovò a sorridere leggermente.  
\- Mia madre lo faceva quando ero piccolo. - Disse dopo un po’, a bassa voce.  
\- Te la ricordo?  
Guy la guardò, con un’espressione sfrontata degna di Robin.  
\- Nemmeno un po’. - Rispose, e Matilda scoppiò a ridere.  
\- Bene, direi che ti sei ripreso. - Commentò la guaritrice, allegramente. - Un tempo non avrei mai pensato di esserne contenta.  
\- Il futuro è sempre inaspettato, non credi? Sono successe così tante cose che non avrei mai ritenuto possibili… - Guy lanciò un’occhiata a Malcolm, ancora addormentato, e Matilda si spostò per sedere di fronte a Gisborne e guardarlo negli occhi, comprensiva.  
\- Come ti senti? Quando l’ho riconosciuto mi sono spaventata a morte, ma quello che ha detto a te deve averti ferito profondamente.  
Guy fissò Malcolm per un po’ prima di rispondere.  
\- Ha ucciso mia madre e per questo vorrei mandarlo all’inferno con le mie mani, ma allo stesso tempo non posso.  
\- Nessuno potrebbe biasimarti se lo facessi.  
\- Non è così semplice. Lo odio per quello che ha fatto, non potrò mai perdonarlo, ma con la sua confessione mi ha tolto dalle spalle un peso enorme. Ho sempre creduto che fosse stata colpa mia, di avere sulle mani il sangue dei miei genitori…  
Matilda gli mise una mano sulla guancia e Guy non si sottrasse a quella specie di ruvida carezza.  
\- Davvero pensavi che fosse colpa tua?  
Guy annuì debolmente.  
\- Sono stato io ad appiccare il fuoco.  
\- Ma è stato un incidente! Eri solo un ragazzino, nessuno avrebbe potuto accusarti per quello che è successo e non avresti dovuto farlo nemmeno tu.  
\- Ma lo hanno fatto! Mi hanno accusato. Hanno detto che ero stato io a ucciderli e mi hanno cacciato dal villaggio insieme a mia sorella. E nessuno si è opposto.  
Matilda lanciò un’occhiata feroce a Malcolm.  
\- Beh, questo è vergognoso! - Disse, indignata. - E a questo punto non mi sorprende che tu abbia iniziato a lavorare per lo sceriffo. Volevi vendicarti, non è vero?  
\- Volevo riprendermi le mie terre e Vaisey è l’unico che mi abbia offerto l’opportunità di farlo.  
\- Quel vecchio pelato pulcioso si è approfittato di te. Sei stato troppo ingenuo, tesoro, ma ora le cose andranno meglio, vedrai.  
Guy sorrise nel vedere l’aria decisa della guaritrice, un po’ commosso per il suo supporto inaspettato.  
\- Matilda? Come hai fatto a trovarmi? Come facevi a sapere che ero qui e che stavo male?  
\- È venuto a cercarmi quel disgraziato. Ci ha messo un bel po’, ma quando si è reso conto che non ti stavi riprendendo dagli effetti della schifezza che ha usato per addormentarti si è spaventato ed è venuto a cercare una guaritrice. Sei fortunato che io viva ancora nella stessa capanna di tanti anni fa e che lui si ricordasse la strada che aveva fatto per venire a chiamarmi quando Robin stava per nascere. Come ti senti ora?  
\- Molto meglio. Ho fame.  
\- Ottimo segno. Vestiti, poi potrai mangiare del pane e un po’ di zuppa.  
\- E poi potrò tornare da Marian?  
\- E poi potrai tornare da Marian. - Confermò Matilda. - E che quello scriteriato provi soltanto a opporsi e dovrà vedersela con me. Non solo ti ha avvelenato, ti aveva anche incatenato come un cane, inconcepibile!  
Guy si alzò in piedi per cercare i propri abiti e Matilda glieli indicò, appesi a una sedia accanto al camino.  
\- Li hai lavati?  
\- Ieri sera, dopo che ti sei addormentato, non potevo di certo rimandarti da tua moglie in quelle condizioni. Spero che si siano asciugati. Ehi! - La guaritrice si lasciò sfuggire un grido di sorpresa nel ritrovarsi tra le braccia di Guy. Il cavaliere si chinò a baciarla sulla guancia, poi si staccò da lei e le sorrise.  
\- Non ti chiamerò mai più strega. Grazie, Matilda.  
La donna lo fissò per un attimo, interdetta, poi scoppiò a ridere.  
\- Va bene, ma ora smettila o penserò che quel sonnifero ti ha dato alla testa.  
  
Isabella si sciolse i capelli e prese una spazzola. Quando era turbata, pettinare i riccioli scuri la rilassava, ricordandole i momenti sereni in cui sua madre si prendeva cura di lei, districandole pazientemente i capelli arruffati e completando l’opera con un fiore o con un nastro.  
In quei momenti poteva parlare con la madre di qualsiasi preoccupazione, grande o piccola, che la affliggesse e Ghislaine aveva sempre un buon consiglio per lei e riusciva a rassicurarla.  
Sedette sul letto con un sospiro, iniziando a passare le setole della spazzola tra i capelli: in quel momento il suo animo era pesante, ma nessuno l’avrebbe confortata.  
Cosa voleva Robin di Locksley da lei?  
Aveva vissuto all’inferno per anni e solo da pochi anni, da quando suo marito si era spezzato il collo cadendo da cavallo, la vita era tornata a essere accettabile, addirittura piacevole.  
I suoi figli erano tutti in salute e Roger sarebbe diventato un cavaliere valoroso e signore di Shrewsbury nel giro di pochi anni. Finalmente la sua famiglia avrebbe potuto lasciarsi alle spalle la sofferenza del passato, ma perché ora quel passato che avrebbe voluto dimenticare tornava a bussare alla sua porta?  
Isabella sussultò nel sentire qualcuno che bussava realmente alla porta e andò ad aprire con un sospiro: una delle bambinaie era sulla soglia, timorosa e turbata.  
\- Non avrei voluto disturbarvi, mia signora, ma è successo di nuovo. Izzy si è chiusa in una delle stanze vuote e non vuole più uscire.  
\- Stavolta chi è stato, John o Richard?  
\- Entrambi.  
Isabella sospirò.  
\- Domani resteranno chiusi nella loro camera per tutto il giorno, senza i loro svaghi. È ora che inizino a rispettare le loro sorelle. Vai da loro, rimettili a letto e comunica la punizione che li attende. Non lasciarti intenerire da lacrime o suppliche, li avevo già avvertiti. Non sono più bambini piccoli, John ha sette anni e Richard sei: è il momento che imparino le buone maniere.  
\- Sì, mia signora. E Izzy?  
\- A lei penserò io.  
La bambinaia si congedò e Isabella attese che si fosse allontanata prima di incamminarsi anche lei per il corridoio, dirigendosi verso la parte disabitata del maniero. Non sapeva in quale delle stanze si fosse rifugiata la figlia, ma lo scoprì ben presto sentendo il suono dei singhiozzi che proveniva da dietro una porta.  
Bussò delicatamente.  
\- Andate via!  
\- Izzy, sono io.  
La porta si aprì di colpo e la bambina in lacrime si tuffò tra le braccia della madre scoppiando in nuovi singhiozzi.  
Isabella la strinse a sé, poi entrò nella stanza e la guidò verso il letto. Sedette sul materasso polveroso e invitò la bambina a sedersi sulle sue ginocchia, ma Izzy scoppiò a piangere ancora più forte.  
\- Non posso, _maman._  
La bambina abbassò gli occhi, vergognosa, non osando guardare né la madre né la propria camicia da notte bagnata, ma Isabella la attirò sulle proprie gambe e la strinse a sé.  
\- Ti sporcherò il vestito, _maman._  
\- Credi che mi importi?  
\- John e Richard hanno detto che solo i bambini piccoli fanno la pipì a letto e che ora che ho compiuto dieci anni mi avresti punita per farmi smettere.  
\- Io punisco chi si comporta male e fa soffrire gli altri. Se hai avuto un piccolo incidente non è colpa tua, perché dovrei punirti?  
\- Ma agli altri bambini non succede… C’è qualcosa che non va in me?  
Isabella la baciò sui capelli e le asciugò le lacrime con un fazzoletto.  
\- Hai fatto un altro incubo?  
La bambina annuì.  
\- _Lui_ mi inseguiva… Ti aveva fatto del male e voleva picchiare anche me, allora mi sono nascosta sotto il letto. E mi scappava tanto la pipì, ma non potevo andare a farla perché se fossi uscita da lì, mi avrebbe vista. Poi ho visto che sotto il letto c’era il vaso da notte e allora l’ho fatta, ma poi mi sono svegliata e tutto il letto era bagnato e John e Richard ridevano…  
\- _Lui_ è morto, non può farti più nulla.  
\- Lo so. Ma quando lo sogno sembra così reale…  
Isabella baciò ancora la figlia, maledicendo mentalmente la memoria del marito. I suoi figli più piccoli non ricordavano il suo comportamento violento e fortunatamente non lo avevano mai subito, ma sia Roger che Isabel vi avevano assistito spesso e qualche volta ne erano stati vittime nel tentativo di difendere la madre.  
Roger aveva reagito cercando di diventare l’opposto del padre ed era maturato in fretta, ma da quando Thornton era morto era diventato più sereno; Izzy invece aveva ancora il terrore irrazionale che il padre potesse tornare a farle del male ed era spesso tormentata dagli incubi.  
\- Non lo è. Ora sei al sicuro. Siamo tutti al sicuro.  
Izzy si appoggiò a lei con un gran sospiro e Isabella la tenne stretta, accarezzandole i capelli.  
Improvvisamente le tornò alla memoria una scena della propria infanzia: sua madre, seduta sul letto con i capelli sciolti sulle spalle e Guy aggrappato a lei, nella stessa posizione di Izzy, in lacrime per lo stesso motivo.  
In quelle occasioni era lei, Isabella a deridere il fratello per aver bagnato il letto e solo ora, dopo così tanti anni, si rendeva conto che Guy doveva aver sofferto per quel motivo tanto quanto lo faceva Izzy.  
 _Beh, lui se lo meritava._  
Isabella si sforzò di allontanare il ricordo del fratello. Per anni lo aveva considerato morto, anzi peggio che morto perché di solito dei defunti si sente la mancanza mentre lei non voleva più vederlo, e ora invece era già la seconda volta nella stessa giornata che si ritrovava a pensare a lui.  
Guy l’aveva tradita abbandonandola nelle mani di un marito brutale e lei ancora non ne aveva capito il motivo.  
 _Perché è malvagio. Ha ucciso i nostri genitori e bruciato la nostra casa._  
Eppure fino ad allora era stato un buon fratello. E anche dopo, quando erano rimasti soli, Guy si era preso cura di lei e aveva fatto di tutto per proteggerla. Non era mai stata davvero sola finché non l’aveva lasciata nelle mani di Thornton.  
\- _Maman_? Perché succede solo a me? - Chiese Izzy, ancora afflitta per aver bagnato il letto.  
\- Non sei l’unica. - Disse Isabella, d’impulso. - Succedeva anche a tuo zio quando aveva la tua età.  
Izzy la guardò, confusa.  
\- Io non ho uno zio.  
\- Sì invece. Avevo… ho un fratello più grande. Voi non lo conoscete perché vive lontano da qui e sono tanti anni che non lo vedo.  
\- Davvero? Come si chiama?  
\- Guy.  
\- E anche lui bagnava il letto?  
Isabella sorrise con un po’ di tristezza a quei ricordi di un tempo lontano e ormai perduto.  
\- Lo ha fatto fino ai dodici anni. Confesso che da piccola lo prendevo in giro per questo.  
\- Oh, poverino. E poi ha smesso?  
\- Già. E non succederà più nemmeno a te, vedrai.  
\- _Maman_ , tu volevi bene a zio Guy anche se lo prendevi in giro, vero?  
\- Sì, certo.  
\- Allora dovrò perdonare anche Richard e John, sono solo piccoli e stupidi.  
Izzy sbadigliò e Isabella le sorrise.  
\- Vieni, ora andiamo a cambiare quella camicia da notte e poi subito a letto.  
Prese la bambina per mano e la riaccompagnò in camera.  
Più tardi, dopo essersi assicurata che si fosse riaddormentata, Isabella baciò la figlia in fronte e uscì dalla stanza, richiudendo la porta dietro di sé. Solo allora concesse ai propri pensieri di vagare e quelli, ostinati, si soffermarono ancora su Guy.  
Robin di Locksley lo stava cercando e la donna che aveva detto di essere sua moglie sembrava molto preoccupata per lui.  
 _Non mi riguarda._  
Isabella desiderò che quegli ospiti inattesi e sgraditi fossero già ripartiti e per un attimo fu tentata di rimproverare Roger per aver offerto loro ospitalità per la notte, ma era perfettamente consapevole che suo figlio si era comportato nel modo giusto, come avrebbe dovuto fare il futuro signore di Shrewsbury e che la sua era solo paura di affrontare un passato che l’aveva ferita.  
A quanto pareva Guy si era perduto e lei si ritrovò a pensare al tempo in cui erano stati entrambi bambini smarriti. Allora Guy aveva avuto solo un anno o due più di Roger e un cuore spezzato proprio come il suo, ma aveva sempre fatto di tutto per farla sentire protetta.  
Si affacciò a una finestra e l’aria fredda e limpida della notte le morse la pelle del viso. Isabella ricordò una notte altrettanto fredda che lei e Guy avevano passato in una stalla, rannicchiati insieme in un mucchio di paglia. Guy si era tolto il mantello per avvolgerlo intorno a lei come una coperta, poi le aveva cantato una delle canzoni di loro madre finché non si era addormentata. Più tardi si era svegliata e lo aveva sentito piangere in silenzio, soffocando i singhiozzi tra le mani perché lei non se ne accorgesse.  
 _Ti manca, anche se non vuoi ammetterlo. Anche se lo odi._  
Isabella sospirò, poi si rese conto che non sarebbe riuscita a dormire e scese nella sala comune: lì almeno avrebbe potuto riflettere, scaldandosi al fuoco del grande camino.  
Entrando nella sala si accorse che qualcuno era ancora sveglio e che quel qualcuno era Robin di Locksley, intento a contemplare le fiamme con aria pensierosa.  
Isabella si concesse qualche attimo per osservarlo prima di palesare la sua presenza: Robin aveva conservato la sfrontatezza che aveva da bambino, ma nel suo sguardo c’era anche la consapevolezza più matura di un uomo che conosceva il dolore.  
Isabella si fece avanti e indicò il braccio ferito che portava al collo.  
\- Spero che non sia una ferita molto grave. Un tempo eri un bravo arciere.  
Robin le sorrise.  
\- Di’ pure il migliore. E lo sono ancora, la ferita sta guarendo bene. Grazie a Guy.  
Isabella lo fissò, stupita. Tra Robin di Locksley e Guy c’era sempre stata una forte rivalità, sentire quelle sincere parole di gratitudine uscire dalle labbra di Robin era del tutto inaspettato.  
Sedette di fronte a lui e lo guardò.  
\- Allora, cosa gli è successo? Dimmi tutto quello che sai di mio fratello. Parlami di lui.  



	50. Making a Plan

Matilda guardò il cavallo di Guy e scosse la testa.  
\- Scordatelo, non salirò mai su quel mostro feroce.  
Guy grattò il muso dello stallone nero e l’animale sbuffò, annusandogli la mano per cercare qualche bocconcino gustoso.  
\- Questo è un ottimo cavallo, perfettamente affidabile. E poi non ti lascerei cadere.  
\- Se scivolassi dalla sella cosa faresti? Le tue braccia non hanno la forza per sollevare una brocca piena di vino, come pensi di poter sostenere me?  
\- Non ce ne sarà bisogno perché non cadrai.  
\- Non cadrò perché non salirò su quella creatura mostruosa. E poi cosa pensi di fare con lui? - Accennò a Malcolm, che attendeva in disparte poco lontano. - Legarlo e trascinarlo dietro il cavallo?  
Guy fu tentato di rispondere che quella sarebbe stata un’ottima idea, ma fu costretto ad ammettere di non aver pensato a cosa fare del padre di Robin.  
\- Potrei semplicemente lasciarlo qui. Mi pare che in tutto questo tempo se la sia cavata bene da solo.  
\- Beh, non puoi. - Disse Matilda. - Robin merita di sapere la verità e comunque se fossi in te io non mi fiderei a perderlo di vista. Ha abbandonato suo figlio e i figli della donna che amava per vigliaccheria, cosa ti fa pensare che non si schiererebbe con Archer contro di voi se ne avesse l’occasione?  
Guy chinò la testa con un sospiro.  
\- Già. Potrebbe farlo.  
Matilda prese una mano di Guy e gli diede un leggero buffetto di incoraggiamento.  
\- Su, su, tesoro, non volevo di certo intristirti, ma devi essere prudente, non fidarti di quell’uomo.  
Gisborne si sforzò di sorriderle.  
\- Lo so, Matilda. È che tutta questa situazione è così irreale. Archer… Un altro fratello… Un’altra traccia lasciata da mia madre in questo mondo… Pensavo che io e Isabella fossimo tutto ciò che restava di lei e invece c’è un’altra persona che porta in sé il suo sangue. Archer... L’uomo che ha cercato di uccidere sia me che Robin… Nostro fratello.  
Matilda lanciò un’occhiata malevola a Malcolm.  
\- Quell’uomo ha fatto così tanto male a tutti voi!  
\- Eppure _maman_ lo amava… Ha avuto un figlio con lui e a quanto pare voleva sposarlo. Lo guardo e penso che vorrei solo vederlo morto, ma se lei gli voleva bene doveva avere qualcosa di buono, anche se probabilmente non lo capirò mai. Se le cose fossero andate diversamente, avrebbe formato una famiglia con lui… Io e Robin saremmo cresciuti insieme come fratelli, Isabella non sarebbe stata costretta a sposare l’unico uomo che la ha voluta e io e Archer non avremmo mai incontrato lo sceriffo… Di certo non avrei mai scelto di lavorare per lui.  
Matilda annuì.  
\- Sarebbe stato tutto molto diverso.  
\- Già. Forse sarebbe stato migliore. Quell’uomo avrebbe dovuto essere come un padre per me e invece ha ucciso mia madre e ci ha abbandonati al nostro destino.  
\- È inutile rimpiangere quello che non è mai avvenuto, pensarci ti farà solo soffrire di più. Ora hai una moglie e degli amici: trova conforto nella famiglia che hai formato e conserva nel cuore quella che hai perduto.  
\- Forse non l’ho perduta del tutto. Quello che ha detto sir Malcolm mi ha fatto pensare al passato e sono sempre più deciso a ritrovare mia sorella e a sistemare le cose con lei. Qualche tempo fa ho chiesto a Robin di accompagnarmi da lei e lui ha accettato.  
\- Questa è una buona idea. A volte sono costretta a ricredermi sulle persone: pensavo che tu fossi solo un cagnolino senza cervello pronto a obbedire allo sceriffo e invece a quanto pare sei una persona decente.  
Guy sorrise.  
\- Immagino che questo sia un gran complimento detto da te.  
\- Più di quello che pensi, caro.  
\- Allora salirai a cavallo con me?  
\- Non ci penso nemmeno.  
\- Dovrò trovare un’altra soluzione. Resta qui e tieni d’occhio sir Malcolm, io tornerò presto. - Disse Gisborne con una risata, poi montò in sella e spronò il cavallo, facendolo sparire tra gli alberi.  
Più tardi, Matilda stava iniziando a preoccuparsi quando Guy tornò, alla guida di un piccolo carro piuttosto malconcio, trainato da un ronzino che sembrava non avere la minima fretta di muoversi.  
Lo stallone di Guy, legato dietro al carro, scalpitava con impazienza.  
\- Dove hai trovato questo rottame?  
\- Sulla strada. Ho preso ispirazione da Robin Hood.  
Matilda inarcò un sopracciglio, dubbiosa.  
\- Robin ruba ai ricchi. Non credo proprio che il proprietario di questo carro appartenga a quella categoria…  
\- Non l’ho proprio rubato. Diciamo che l’ho costretto a vendermelo.  
\- E quanto lo avresti pagato? Non avrai raggirato un povero contadino, vero?  
Guy arrossì e le disse il prezzo e Matilda scoppiò a ridere.  
\- Tesoro, qualunque cosa tu decida di fare in futuro lascia stare il commercio dei cavalli o finirai a fare la fame!  
\- Me ne ricorderò. Ora vogliamo andare? Devo tornare da Marian.  
La guaritrice sorrise nel vedere la sua espressione impaziente e si decise a salire sul carro, facendo cenno a Malcolm di imitarla. L’uomo obbedì docilmente, distogliendo lo sguardo da Guy mentre gli passava accanto per salire sul carro e sedere accanto a Matilda.  
La donna prese le redini e si rivolse a Gisborne.  
\- Tu vai pure avanti, lo so che non vedi l’ora di riabbracciare tua moglie. Ci troveremo al campo e non temere per sir Malcolm, mi ricorderò di bendarlo quando sarà il momento.  
Guy le sorrise e si affrettò a slegare lo stallone e a montare in sella.  
  
Djaq era impegnata a macinare alcune piante medicinali che aveva essiccato, quando sentì la porta del campo che si apriva. Con un sospiro, mise da parte i mazzetti di foglie e si alzò per controllare la zuppa che bolliva sul fuoco: Little John, Much e Will erano andati a portare aiuti ai villaggi e sarebbero tornati affamati. Djaq era rimasta al campo per preparare le medicine da portare a sir Edward il giorno seguente e per riordinare e reintegrare le sue scorte in pace, senza il trambusto provocato dalla presenza degli altri fuorilegge.  
Sussultò per la sorpresa nel vedere entrare Guy di Gisborne e rimase a fissarlo a bocca aperta.  
\- Gisborne!  
Guy la guardò, anche lui un po’ stupito.  
\- Marian non è qui? - Chiese, guardandosi intorno. - Dove sono tutti?  
Djaq gli corse incontro, afferrandogli le mani, come per accertarsi che fosse davvero lì.  
\- Dove sei stato?! Stai bene?!  
Guy annuì, chiedendosi perché la ragazza sembrasse così preoccupata per lui.  
\- Sì. Perché non c’è nessuno oltre a te?  
\- Robin, Marian, Allan e Harold sono partiti due giorni fa per cercarti. Gli altri sono andati a portare aiuti a Nettlestone.  
\- Partiti per dove?  
\- Per Shrewsbury.  
\- Shrewsbury?! Ma…  
\- È dove vive tua sorella, ce lo ha detto Robin. Era convinto che tu fossi andato da lei perché Thornton aveva parlato di un uomo che aveva fatto il nome di tua madre poco prima che tu sparissi… Secondo Robin lei era l’unica persona che potesse conoscerlo…  
\- No, non è così, c’è un’altra persona che lo sa, ma Robin non poteva esserne al corrente. Ti spiegherò tutto, ma ora devo raggiungerli.  
Guy fece per tornare verso l’uscita del campo, ma Djaq gli prese un polso per trattenerlo.  
\- Aspetta! Ormai sono partiti da troppo tempo, non puoi raggiungerli. Quando vedranno che non sei lì, torneranno indietro.  
\- No, ma posso andargli incontro. Ho delle informazioni importanti per Robin. Matilda ti spiegherà tutto, tra poco arriverà al campo insieme a una persona.  
Djaq lo lasciò andare con un sospiro, ma prima che Guy potesse uscire dal campo, Much, Will e Little John rientrarono di corsa.  
I tre fuorilegge lo fissarono a bocca aperta per un attimo, poi fu Much a parlare.  
\- Gisborne?! Pensavamo che fossi morto ormai! Nessuno avrebbe osato dirlo a Marian, ovviamente, ma non ci aspettavamo di rivederti, non dopo averti cercato inutilmente per tutta la contea.  
\- Non avete cercato abbastanza bene, direi. - Ribatté Guy, ma Little John interruppe quella conversazione spingendolo da parte per dirigersi al deposito delle armi.  
Guy e Djaq lo guardarono, perplessi, ma anche Will e Much si riscossero e lo imitarono.  
\- Cosa state facendo?! - Chiese Djaq.  
\- Gli uomini dello sceriffo hanno depredato Nettlestone! Hanno svuotato ogni granaio e razziato tutti i depositi di cibo. Hanno detto che dovevano requisire tutto per i festeggiamenti per l’arrivo del re! - Esclamò Much.  
\- La gente del villaggio non sopravviverà all’inverno senza quelle scorte! Dobbiamo riprenderle a tutti i costi! - Gridò Little John, furioso.  
Djaq lo guardò.  
\- In tre? Contro quante guardie?  
Will indicò Guy.  
\- Se Gisborne è davvero dalla nostra parte può provarlo combattendo insieme a noi. E poi tu vali come un uomo.  
\- In cinque allora. Contro un esercito. È una follia, non possiamo farcela. - Disse Djaq in tono cupo.  
\- Non possiamo nemmeno restare a guardare mentre quella povera gente muore di fame! - Ringhiò Little John, ma gli altri si erano scoraggiati alle parole della ragazza e restavano in silenzio con aria afflitta.  
\- Robin saprebbe cosa fare. - Disse Much, sconsolato.  
\- Beh, Robin non è qui. - Rispose Little John, indicando rabbiosamente Guy. - Per colpa sua! Ma non mi importa se è una follia, io farò qualcosa per la gente di Nettlestone. Se voi avete paura, potete fare a meno di seguirmi.  
Il fuorilegge afferrò il bastone e fece per allontanarsi.  
\- Aspetta! - Disse Guy e Little John si voltò a guardarlo.  
\- Cosa vuoi, Gisborne? - Chiese in tono aggressivo.  
\- Io ci sto.  
\- Cosa?  
\- Non permetteremo allo sceriffo di affamare un intero villaggio. Riprenderemo le provviste che hanno portato via, ma non possiamo farlo con la forza. Ci serve un piano.  
\- Ma Robin non c’è, chi è che dovrebbe inventarsene uno? Tu? - Chiese Much, sarcastico.  
Guy lo guardò.  
\- Perché no? Se ci riesce Hood non sarà così difficile. - Disse, cercando di imitare l’atteggiamento sicuro di Robin.  
\- Allora sentiamo, quale sarebbe questo piano? - Chiese Will, scettico.  
\- Ve lo dirò tra poco, devo perfezionare alcuni dettagli.  
Djaq gli lanciò uno sguardo e decise di aiutarlo.  
\- Perché intanto non mangiamo? Dopo pranzo potrai dirci cosa pensi di fare.  
Sia Guy che Much si affrettarono ad acconsentire, anche se per motivi completamente diversi e alla fine anche Will e Little John accettarono di condividere un pasto prima di prendere una decisione.  
Sedettero tutti intorno al fuoco e Djaq distribuì le ciotole di zuppa.  
\- Sai quello che stai facendo? - Sussurrò, porgendone una a Guy e Gisborne annuì, sperando di non aver mentito.  
Prese un cucchiaio di zuppa e lo assaporò lentamente: era affamato, ma doveva prendersi tutto il tempo possibile per inventare dal nulla un piano che potesse funzionare.  
 _Robin lo fa in continuazione, non può essere troppo complicato._  
Quando Little John aveva parlato dei soprusi dello sceriffo, Guy aveva agito d’impulso, spinto da un improvviso desiderio di fare la cosa giusta.  
Il padre di Robin aveva rovinato la vita a troppe persone agendo da vigliacco e mettendo i propri interessi personali davanti a tutto e Guy non voleva commettere lo stesso errore. Ciò che aveva fatto fino a poco tempo prima agli ordini dello sceriffo era già abbastanza, ora voleva essere una persona migliore, qualcuno in grado di cambiare in meglio la vita degli altri.  
Una persona come sua madre.  
O come Robin.  
Quella era l’occasione per mettersi alla prova e dimostrare a se stesso e alle persone che gli erano care che anche lui poteva fare qualcosa di buono, che non portava soltanto dolore e distruzione.  
Era il momento in cui doveva credere a Marian quando diceva di vedere il buono in lui e fare in modo che lo vedessero anche gli altri.  
Sperava solo di esserne capace.  
 _Maman, aiutami, ti prego._  
Guy chiuse gli occhi per un attimo, immaginando il tocco rassicurante della carezza di Ghislaine, poi si costrinse a mettere da parte le emozioni: aveva un piano a cui pensare.  



	51. Follow Your Heart

Marian si alzò dal letto e iniziò a rivestirsi, con un sospiro: ormai non sarebbe più riuscita a dormire.  
Si avvicinò alla finestra per guardare fuori e per qualche tempo osservò quel paesaggio sconosciuto, illuminato dalla luna piena.  
Cosa ci faceva lì? Perché era venuta in quel luogo tanto lontano da casa se Guy non c’era?  
Marian cercò di placare l’ira che provava nei confronti di Robin, ripetendosi che non era colpa sua se si era sbagliato e che chiunque avrebbe potuto essere tratto in inganno dalle circostanze.  
 _Ma lui non è chiunque! Lui è Robin Hood e fa sempre la cosa giusta, perché doveva sbagliare proprio ora?!_  
All’improvviso quella stanza le sembrò soffocante e opprimente, l’intera casa una trappola che la tratteneva lontano da Guy. Erano pensieri irrazionali e lo sapeva, ma allo stesso tempo non sopportava di sentirsi rinchiusa tra quattro pareti.  
Quando era turbato, Guy spesso cercava rifugio nelle stalle e sollievo nel prendersi cura dei cavalli, perciò Marian prese quella direzione. Forse occuparsi un po’ degli animali l’avrebbe fatta sentire meglio, le avrebbe dato almeno l’illusione di essere vicina al marito.  
Quando entrò nelle stalle, per un momento credette che la sua preghiera di ritrovarlo fosse stata esaudita, ma la persona intenta a spazzolare uno dei cavalli non era Guy, anche se aveva la sua stessa espressione assorta.  
Isabella alzò lo sguardo nel sentirla entrare e le rivolse un sorriso un po’ imbarazzato. Marian era sul punto di scusarsi e andare via, ma l’altra donna le fece cenno di raggiungerla.  
\- E così voi siete la moglie di Guy. - Disse piano. - Per un attimo, quando vi ho sentita entrare, ho stupidamente pensato che fosse lui. Da ragazzo veniva sempre nelle stalle quando era turbato per qualche motivo…  
Marian sorrise leggermente.  
\- Lo so, lo fa ancora. Forse è per questo che sono venuta qui.  
Isabella la osservò.  
\- Non vi ha costretta a sposarlo, vero? Voi provate sentimenti per mio fratello.  
\- Lo amo. - Disse semplicemente.  
\- E lui?  
\- Anche.  
\- Ma vi ha abbandonata.  
\- No, non lo farebbe mai. Se è scomparso deve essergli successo qualcosa.  
Isabella rise sommessamente.  
\- Robin ha detto la stessa cosa. A quanto pare Guy è stato capace di abbandonare soltanto me senza rimpianti.  
\- Non senza rimpianti.  
\- Ve ne ha parlato? Vi ha detto di avermi gettata tra le braccia di un uomo violento quando ero soltanto una bambina?  
\- No! Se lo avesse saputo non vi avrebbe lasciata a lui, ne sono certa. Guy mi ha detto di avervi data in sposa per salvare entrambi dalla miseria e dai pericoli della strada.  
\- Mi ha venduta.  
\- Sì, e ne prova rimorso. Ma sono certa che non sapesse della crudeltà di vostro marito.  
\- Può darsi, ma non posso perdonarlo per tutti questi anni di sofferenza. Lo odierò per sempre.  
\- È quello che diceva anche Robin fino a poco tempo fa.  
\- Sono sempre stati rivali, sin da bambini. Mi sorprende che Robin non si sia innamorato di voi, hanno sempre voluto le stesse cose e litigato per averle. - Isabella si interruppe vedendo che Marian era arrossita e scoppiò a ridere. - Lo hanno fatto! Hanno lottato per voi! E voi... avete scelto Guy?  
\- Sì.  
\- Avete preferito mio fratello a Robin di Locksley, incredibile… E ancora più incredibile che, nonostante questo, Robin si preoccupi per lui al punto di venire a cercarlo fin qui!  
\- Robin è una persona speciale, lui fa sempre ciò che è giusto. Anche se tutti odiano Guy, è riuscito a vedere il buono in lui, nonostante la gelosia.  
Isabella la guardò, incredula.  
\- A parte me, da chi può essersi fatto odiare mio fratello?  
\- Dall’intera contea di Nottingham, più o meno. Il terrore porta all’odio.  
Isabella la fissò, sbalordita.  
\- Guy?! Stiamo parlando dello stesso Guy che spesso finiva per prendere la colpa dei guai combinati dagli altri bambini e subiva la punizione in silenzio perché non voleva accusarli? Chi potrebbe avere paura di lui?!  
\- Voi lo odiate.  
\- Ha bruciato la nostra casa. Ucciso i nostri genitori… Non è abbastanza per odiare una persona?  
\- Non è per questo, vero? - Chiese Marian con dolcezza, notando che gli occhi di Isabella erano lucidi di lacrime e l’altra scosse la testa.  
\- Ero arrabbiata per quello che ha fatto, spesso gliel’ho rinfacciato anche se sapevo che era stato un incidente. Ma non potevo odiarlo, lo faceva già abbastanza da solo, non riusciva a perdonarsi per l’incendio.  
\- Non l’ha ancora fatto. Una volta mi ha confessato che quello era il suo peccato più grande e che era destinato all’inferno per quel motivo...  
\- Dopo tutto questo tempo… Tipico di Guy. Potrebbe perdonare qualsiasi cosa alle persone che ama, ma non a se stesso. Sono passati tanti anni, ma è il solito sciocco.  
\- Queste non sono le parole di qualcuno che lo odia davvero.  
Isabella si asciugò una lacrima.  
\- Non doveva abbandonarmi. Doveva restare con me ed impedire tutta la sofferenza che ho dovuto sopportare in questi anni… Mi ha sempre protetta, ma quando avevo bisogno di lui, Guy non c’era. Mi ha lasciata sola alla mercé di un mostro! E ora… ora ha lasciato sola anche voi.  
Marian scosse la testa, decisa.  
\- Lo ritroverò a ogni costo. E poi verremo qui. Queste cose dovete dirle a lui, non continuate a tenerle nel vostro cuore.  
  
Guy tracciò alcune linee nel terriccio a simulare una mappa della contea, poi prese alcuni sassi e li appoggiò a terra.  
\- Questa è Nettlestone e questa è Nottingham. Come potete vedere c’è più di una strada che le collega, ma solo questa è abbastanza larga per permettere il passaggio dei soldati e dei carri delle provviste. Quest’altra passa attraverso la foresta, sarebbe troppo vulnerabile, mentre questi sono poco più che sentieri sconnessi.  
\- E allora? - Chiese Little John, ostile.  
\- E allora sappiamo da che parte sono passati per portare le provviste a Nottingham.  
\- Ma questo cosa cambia? Se le hanno già portate lì cosa ci importa sapere che strada hanno preso? - Will scosse la testa. - Ci stai solo facendo perdere tempo perché non hai un piano decente.  
Matilda, che era arrivata poco prima insieme a sir Malcolm, lanciò uno sguardo preoccupato a Gisborne, ma Guy non si era lasciato scoraggiare dall’ostilità dei fuorilegge.  
\- Cambia tutto invece. Oltre al cibo, hanno portato via anche gli animali da cortile e potete stare certi che lo sceriffo non li lascerà portare al castello prima che servano per il banchetto. Secondo lui sporcano troppo e disturbano la quiete, perciò li farà portare altrove. Probabilmente lascerà anche le provviste nello stesso magazzino, dividere in due la scorta sarebbe poco sicuro e di certo più complicato.  
\- Quindi le provviste rubate non saranno al castello, ma in un magazzino… - Disse Djaq, chinandosi a guardare la mappa.  
\- Esatto! E l’unico abbastanza grande lungo questa strada è qui. - Guy indicò un punto all’esterno delle mura.  
\- Lo conosco. - Disse Will. - Anni fa è stato mio padre a costruire le porte di quell’edificio, sono le più solide che potete trovare nella contea.  
\- Sei in grado di aprirle?  
\- Posso fare di meglio: c’è una porta secondaria sul retro, in un vicolo poco frequentato. Aprendo quella, nessuno si accorgerà di nulla.  
\- Ottimo, allora passerete da lì per riprendere le provviste. Prima i sacchi di cibo e poi gli animali. I Contadini collaboreranno? Serviranno parecchi carri, meglio se piccoli e veloci. Oppure animali da soma.  
\- Perché non usare i carri dello sceriffo? - Chiese Much. - Che senso ha scaricare carri già pronti a essere spostati e caricarne altri?  
\- Sono troppo grandi e pesanti. Usando asini, cavalli e veicoli più piccoli, potremo farli disperdere lungo i sentieri meno battuti o farli passare attraverso la foresta. Andando in direzioni diverse e facendoli dividere, sarà molto più difficile inseguirli.  
\- Dimentichi una cosa, Gisborne. Le guardie. - Disse Little John. - Non lasceranno il magazzino incustodito.  
Guy guardò gli altri fuorilegge.  
\- A quelle ci penso io.  
\- Tu? E come?  
\- Ho sentito dire che c’è una taglia sul Cavaliere del Lupo, quello che ha sfidato l’autorità dello sceriffo portando aiuti alla famiglia della vasaia. Credete che le guardie di Nottingham si lascerebbero sfuggire un’occasione del genere? Quegli uomini sono sottopagati.  
Gli altri fuorilegge lo fissarono allibiti, tranne Much che scoppiò a ridere, scuotendo la testa.  
\- E perché il Cavaliere del Lupo dovrebbe dare retta a te? Se fosse Robin a chiederglielo, forse, ma Gisborne? Chi potrebbe dare ascolto a Gisborne?  
Guy alzò gli occhi al cielo con aria esasperata, ma Much continuò a parlare finché Djaq non lo interruppe con una leggera gomitata sul fianco.  
\- Much, Guy intendeva dire che lui farà la parte del Cavaliere del Lupo.  
\- Oh. - Much lo guardò. - Ma andiamo, è assurdo, chi potrebbe crederci? Non avete sentito come lo ha descritto Kate? Un cavaliere alto e attraente, con gli occhi azzurri… - Il fuorilegge si interruppe, fissando Guy, poi incrociò le braccia con un verso di irritazione. - Oh! Era lui?! Ma perché nessuno me lo ha detto?!  
Matilda ignorò l’indignazione di Much e guardò Gisborne, preoccupata.  
\- Questo piano non mi piace. Credi davvero che sia una buona idea trascinarti dietro tutti quei soldati? Sono incompetenti, lo sappiamo tutti, ma sono tanti e tu non sei ancora in buona salute.  
\- È proprio questo il punto, Matilda. Non ho abbastanza forza per spostare casse o sacchi di cibo e non sono in grado di combattere per difendere i carri, ma posso cavalcare e so farlo bene. È il momento di dimostrare da che parte sto, non ho intenzione di tirarmi indietro.  
La guaritrice annuì.  
\- Lo comprendo, ma è così pericoloso, caro. Non riuscirai a sfuggire a tutti, se Robin fosse qui ti impedirebbe di fare una follia del genere.  
\- Ma Robin non è qui.  
\- Lui non c’è, ma ti impedirò io di rischiare la vita in questo modo. - Disse Malcolm e gli altri si girarono tutti a guardarlo.  
I fuorilegge si erano chiesti chi fosse quell’uomo, ma sia Guy che Matilda avevano detto che prima di rivelare la sua identità, avrebbero dovuto parlarne con Robin e per il momento avevano accettato quella spiegazione.  
Mentre Guy illustrava loro il suo piano improvvisato, sir Malcolm era rimasto in disparte senza dire nulla e dopo un po’ gli altri non avevano fatto più caso a lui finché non si era rivolto a Gisborne in tono autoritario.  
\- Non avete alcun diritto di dirmi cosa posso fare! - Scattò Guy, con ferocia.  
\- In passato non ti ho aiutato come _lei_ avrebbe voluto, ma ora non posso permetterti di farti ammazzare!  
\- La vostra coscienza si è svegliata un po’ tardi, non credete?! E non azzardatevi a parlare di mia madre!  
\- Che tu ci creda o no la amavo e la amo ancora! Ghislaine non vorrebbe vederti correre certi pericoli!  
\- _Maman_ mi ha insegnato a essere leale! Non abbandonerò i miei compagni quando hanno bisogno di me, non sono un vigliacco come voi!  
Guy gli voltò le spalle e fece per allontanarsi. I fuorilegge erano rimasti a fissare il diverbio, incerti se essere più stupiti dallo scoppio d’ira di Guy, da quell’uomo misterioso che sembrava conoscere così bene il suo passato o dal fatto che Gisborne li avesse definiti suoi compagni.  
\- Guy, aspetta, ti prego! - Lo chiamò Malcolm, in tono di supplica, e Gisborne si fermò, senza voltarsi a guardarlo.  
\- Non ti sto chiedendo di non farlo. Il tuo è un buon piano e tua madre sarebbe fiera di te.  
\- Cosa volete da me, allora?  
\- Non devi attirare le guardie da solo. La tua idea di dividere i carri delle provviste e mandarli su strade diverse è intelligente, perché non applicarla anche al Cavaliere del Lupo?  
Guy si girò verso di lui.  
\- Cosa intendete?  
\- Nemmeno io posso combattere, ma sono in grado di cavalcare. Se indosserò anche io un mantello simile al tuo, le guardie non potranno capire chi è il Cavaliere del Lupo e dovranno dividersi per inseguire entrambi. Quando lo faranno, potrò usare il mio narcotico per metterli fuori combattimento.  
\- Perché? Vi siete nascosto per tutti questi anni e ora volete rischiare la vita per aiutarmi in un piano che non ha nulla a che fare col motivo per cui siete venuto a cercarmi?!  
\- Perché sei suo figlio. Lo so che è tardi e che avrei dovuto avere il coraggio di restare molto tempo fa, avrei dovuto affrontare la vergogna e il disonore e risparmiare a tutti voi tanto dolore. Non posso cambiare il passato, ma se posso fare qualcosa per te e per Robin, non mi tirerò indietro, non più.  
\- Non voglio nulla da voi. - Disse Guy, e si allontanò dagli altri, turbato.  
Malcolm lo guardò andare via e fece per seguirlo, ma Matilda lo bloccò con un’occhiataccia.  
\- Hai già fatto abbastanza. - Brontolò la guaritrice, poi si alzò e si inoltrò tra gli alberi, nella direzione presa da Gisborne.  
Matilda affrettò il passo per non restare troppo indietro e dopo un po’ riuscì a scorgerlo in lontananza. Lo chiamò, affannata e ansimante, e Guy si fermò, permettendole di raggiungerlo.  
Matilda si premette una mano sul petto, cercando di riprendere fiato.  
\- È difficile restare al passo con te, con quelle gambe lunghe che ti ritrovi! Che ne dici di sederci un po’?  
Guy non le rispose e la donna lo prese per mano, guidandolo verso il suono del ruscello che sentiva tra gli alberi. Il cavaliere non disse nulla, ma non si oppose e poco dopo arrivarono sulla sponda del corso d’acqua, in un punto dove il fiumiciattolo saltellava tra le rocce, formando piccole cascatelle e pozze d’acqua schiumosa.  
Matilda vide un masso largo e piatto e sorrise.  
\- Quello sembra fatto apposta per sedersi! Vieni.  
Guy le obbedì con un sospiro e Matilda sedette accanto a lui senza lasciargli la mano.  
\- Sai, caro? Quell’uomo è un ammasso di letame di capra, ma in questo caso sono d’accordo con la sua idea. Se ti aiuterà a distrarre le guardie, correrai meno rischi.  
\- Non voglio il suo aiuto. Se davvero voleva fare qualcosa per mia madre, poteva evitare di rovinarci la vita. Poteva evitare di sedurla.  
\- Lei lo ricambiava, questo non puoi negarlo.  
Guy le rivolse uno sguardo feroce, pronto a rispondere rabbiosamente, ma Matilda gli teneva ancora la mano tra le sue.  
Come poteva prendersela con una delle poche persone al mondo che gli offriva spontaneamente quel contatto pieno di calore? La sua rabbia si sgonfiò in una bolla di tristezza e Guy chinò la testa, abbattuto.  
\- Perché le cose non sono andate in un modo diverso? Perché? Non sai quante volte ci ho pensato in tutti questi anni… Se mio padre fosse tornato in salute… Se non fosse tornato affatto… Se _maman_ avesse deciso di restare con lui nonostante la malattia... O se fosse stata più decisa, considerandolo davvero morto… Se qualcuno avesse mostrato pietà nei nostri confronti oppure se avessi avuto il coraggio di restare nonostante le accuse… Se avessi tenuto Isabella con me… A volte mi chiedo cosa sarebbe successo e ogni volta mi trovo a pensare che in nessun caso sarebbe potuta andare peggio di così…  
\- Non puoi saperlo, caro, e non puoi cambiare il passato. Ma puoi fare in modo che il futuro sia migliore, imparare dalle scelte fatte in passato per evitare nuovi errori e riconoscere i pericoli in tempo. Mi sembra che tu sia sulla buona strada adesso, no?  
Matilda gli sorrise e Guy si sforzò di ricambiare.  
\- Lo spero.  
\- E allora devi accettare l’aiuto di sir Malcolm, anche se lo detesti. È un idiota, ma in questo caso può esserti utile. Quello che vuoi fare è pericoloso, essere in due potrebbe fare la differenza. Anzi, potremmo chiedere anche a qualcuno dei contadini di aiutarvi. La maggior parte sarà impegnata a svuotare i magazzini, ma sono certa che troveremo anche altri “Cavalieri del Lupo”.  
\- Non posso perdonarlo, Matilda.  
La guaritrice gli diede qualche piccola pacca affettuosa sul dorso della mano.  
\- Nessuno ti chiede di farlo, tesoro. Ma ricordati che l’orgoglio ha riempito più tombe di qualunque pestilenza. Non respingere un aiuto necessario solo perché viene da una persona che detesti. Se Robin avesse rifiutato le tue cure quando è stato ferito, adesso sarebbe sotto terra da un pezzo e non avreste avuto la possibilità di chiarirvi. Sbaglio quando dico che ora non vi odiate più?  
\- No, non sbagli.  
\- Allora lascia che sir Malcolm faccia questa cosa per te. Consideralo un piccolo risarcimento per tutto il male che ti ha fatto.  
Guy annuì seccamente.  
\- Va bene, ma non chiedermi di non odiarlo.  
\- Nessuno può dirti quali sentimenti devi provare.  
\- Lo sceriffo lo faceva.  
\- E infatti abbiamo visto che bei risultati ha ottenuto.  
Matilda gli mise una mano sul cuore.  
\- Questo per un po’ hai dimenticato di averlo e infatti è stato un disastro, ma se gli darai ascolto non puoi sbagliare.  
\- Oh, sono certo che troverò il modo di farlo. Ho un dono particolare per rovinare tutto... - Disse Guy, tetramente e la guaritrice scosse la testa alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
\- Adoro il tuo ottimismo. Ora abbassa un po’ il viso.  
Guy le obbedì, perplesso.  
\- Perché?  
Matilda gli mise una mano sulla fronte.  
\- Volevo sentire se avevi ancora la febbre, ma mi sembri fresco. Come ti senti?  
\- Ora sto bene, grazie a te. I tuoi rimedi sono stati miracolosi.  
Matilda gli sorrise.  
\- Non ti sembra di esagerare?  
\- Due giorni fa pensavo di morire e ora mi sento in ottima forma. No, non mi pare di esagerare.  
\- Sono contenta di sentirlo, ma ora torniamo al campo. Anche se ti senti bene hai bisogno di mangiare qualcosa, bere un altro po’ del mio infuso e dormire.  
\- In pieno giorno?  
\- Se stanotte hai intenzione di fare il Cavaliere del Lupo, è necessario. In circostanze normali ti avrei detto di restare a riposo per qualche giorno, ma visto che non mi daresti ascolto, ti chiedo almeno di metterti a letto per il resto della giornata.  
\- E il piano? Dobbiamo organizzare il trasporto coi carri e procurarci cavalli veloci e altri mantelli simili al mio…  
\- Credi che la gente dei villaggi darebbe ascolto a Guy di Gisborne?  
Guy sospirò.  
\- No. Credo di no.  
\- Allora lascia che a questi dettagli ci pensino gli altri e prenditi cura della tua salute.  
Il cavaliere annuì, riluttante, ma le obbedì e tornò al campo insieme a lei.  
Più tardi, Matilda era seduta accanto al fuoco e ascoltava il silenzio.  
Tutti i fuorilegge si erano allontanati per organizzare la missione di recupero delle provviste e al campo erano rimasti solo lei, Guy e sir Malcolm.  
Dopo aver protestato ancora un po’ perché Matilda lo aveva costretto a mettersi a letto in pieno giorno, Gisborne si era rassegnato a stendersi e poco dopo era sprofondato in un sonno tranquillo.  
Matilde lo osservò dormire, sorridendo tra sé, ma il suo sorriso si spense nel notare che anche sir Malcolm stava fissando Guy.  
\- Starà bene? - Chiese a bassa voce.  
\- Non certo grazie a te. Lo hai quasi ammazzato.  
\- Ma si riprenderà completamente, vero?  
\- Perché lo chiedi? Ora ti importa?!  
\- Non volevo danneggiarlo, nessuno aveva mai avuto una reazione del genere! E sì, mi importa, ho giurato a me stesso che lo avrei protetto, per Ghislaine.  
Matilda lo fissò, sospettosa.  
\- Fallo, allora. Ma se gli farai ancora del male dovrai vedertela con me.  
Malcolm annuì e rimase in silenzio, mentre Matilda tornò a fissare il fuoco, sorpresa dalla ferocia delle proprie parole.  
Fino a poco tempo prima, aveva considerato Gisborne solo come un nemico del popolo di Nottingham e aveva accettato di visitarlo solo perché Marian l’aveva supplicata, mentre ora si sentiva estremamente protettiva nei suoi confronti.  
Non sapeva quale fosse motivo di quel cambiamento nei suoi sentimenti, ma non se ne preoccupò troppo: come aveva detto a Gisborne poco prima, se si seguiva il proprio cuore era difficile sbagliare.  



	52. Together We Are Stronger

Roger scese le scale in silenzio e scivolò fuori dal portone del maniero, poi si diresse verso le stalle con aria indifferente.  
Osservò il carro carico, pronto a partire e appoggiò il sacco che aveva sulle spalle insieme agli altri bagagli, nascondendolo sotto un telo. Sospirò di sollievo e stava per infilarsi l’elmo per mescolarsi alle altre guardie, quando notò un movimento sotto il telo.  
Insospettito, tirò via la stoffa e si ritrovò a fissare lo sguardo deciso di sua sorella Isabel.  
\- Cosa ci fai qui?!  
Izzy lo fissò.  
\- La stessa cosa che ci fai tu.  
\- Sei impazzita?!  
\- E tu?  
\- Non rispondere a una domanda con un’altra domanda! E ora torna a casa.  
Izzy incrociò le braccia, ostinata.  
\- Non ci penso nemmeno.  
\- Non puoi seguire _maman_ di nascosto.  
\- Nemmeno tu, però lo stai facendo.  
\- Ma è diverso! Sono quasi un uomo, ormai, e tu invece sei una bambina.  
\- Una bambina che può andare a dire a _maman_ cosa vuoi fare. Se mi costringi a restare a casa, nemmeno tu ti muoverai dal maniero.  
Roger iniziò a perdere la pazienza.  
\- Non ti azzarderai!  
\- Mettimi alla prova.  
Il ragazzo si rese conto che con la prepotenza non avrebbe ottenuto risultati e cercò di persuaderla.  
\- Perché vuoi venire? Può essere pericoloso. Non hai mai viaggiato più lontano del villaggio, avrai paura e poi cosa farai?  
\- Nemmeno tu hai mai viaggiato. E far finta di essere una delle guardie è più pericoloso che non nascondersi sul carro dei bagagli.  
\- Ma perché vuoi venire? _Maman_ ha detto che non starà via a lungo.  
\- Non puoi saperlo, altrimenti non saresti qui pronto a seguirla di nascosto.  
\- Voglio conoscere nostro zio. Hai sentito cosa hanno detto i nostri ospiti? Dicono che gli somiglio tantissimo.  
\- Anche io voglio conoscerlo. E poi non voglio restare al castello se _maman_ non c’è. John e Richard mi renderebbero la vita un inferno e poi sarei costretta a giocare con Ghislaine tutto il giorno.  
Roger le rivolse uno sguardo comprensivo: la loro sorellina più piccola aveva quasi quattro anni e sapeva essere incredibilmente capricciosa e ostinata.  
\- Fai la brava, Izzy, e ti porterò un regalo. Chiederò a nostro zio di venire a trovarci, così potrai conoscerlo anche tu.  
La porta della stalla si aprì e Izzy e Roger si scambiarono uno sguardo angosciato.  
Era troppo tardi perché Roger potesse mettersi l’elmo e mescolarsi alle guardie, perciò spinse di lato Izzy per riuscire a salire anche lui sul carro e tirò il telo sulle loro teste, nascondendo entrambi alla vista delle guardie.  
Un attimo dopo qualcuno salì a cassetta e il carro si mosse, togliendo loro ogni possibilità di decidere cosa fare: erano in viaggio.  
  
Robin guardò Isabella, incerto. Quella mattina, mentre si preparavano per tornare a Nottingham, la donna si era presentata a cavallo, pronta per partire e scortata da un carro carico di bagagli.  
Come avesse fatto a prepararsi in un tempo così breve era un mistero e non c’era stato verso di convincerla a restare a Shrewsbury.  
\- Disapprovi la mia presenza, Robin? - Chiese, fissandolo in faccia. - Pensi anche tu che dovrei restare a casa a ricamare e a occuparmi dei bambini?  
\- No, ma non capisco perché tu voglia venire a Nottingham.  
\- Siete venuti a cercare mio fratello fin qui perché pensate che potrebbe essergli successo qualcosa di brutto e ti sembra tanto strano che voglia sapere anche io cosa ne è stato di Guy?  
\- Non mi sembra che ti sia interessato molto di lui finora.  
\- Beh, ora mi interessa. Qualcosa in contrario?  
\- Come vuoi. Ma lo sai che né io né Guy abbiamo più una casa, vero? Siamo entrambi fuorilegge, farti vedere in nostra compagnia può essere pericoloso.  
\- Perché pensi che abbia portato la mia scorta personale? Non avrò bisogno di farmi vedere in tua compagnia e se ci sarà bisogno di aiutare in qualche modo quel disgraziato di mio fratello, potrò contare sui miei uomini. Lady Marian, dopo il nostro discorso ho deciso di dare una possibilità a Guy: se avrete bisogno di un rifugio, potrete contare sulla mia ospitalità. Shrewsbury non è sotto l’influenza dello sceriffo di Nottingham, è un luogo sicuro.  
\- Buono a sapersi. - Commentò Allan e Isabella gli lanciò un’occhiataccia.  
\- L’invito è rivolto solo a mio fratello e ai componenti della sua famiglia.  
\- Ma ormai è come se io e Harold facessimo parte della famiglia di Giz. Non è così, Marian?  
Diglielo anche tu.  
Robin lo fissò incredulo, sollevando le sopracciglia.  
\- Parte della famiglia di Gisborne?! Tu?  
Allan alzò le spalle.  
\- Se può servire a evitarmi la forca sono pronto anche a giurare che lo sceriffo è mio nonno.  
Harold scoppiò a ridere, mentre Robin scosse la testa con aria rassegnata, poi si rivolse a Isabella.  
\- Se proprio vuoi venire con noi, non dovrai rallentarci, dobbiamo tornare a Nottingham il prima possibile.  
Isabella lo guardò, sdegnata.  
\- Non sottovalutarmi solo perché sono una donna, non sono più la bambina timida di cui ti ricordi. - Disse, orgogliosa, e spronò il cavallo, superando quello di Robin.  
Marian sorrise tra sé: aveva l’impressione che se avessero avuto modo di conoscersi meglio, lei e Isabella sarebbero andate d’accordo.  
  
\- Roger? - La voce di Izzy era poco più di un sussurro e il suo respiro gli faceva il solletico sul collo. I due ragazzini erano stesi fianco a fianco sul pianale del carro, in mezzo a merci e bagagli e sotto il telo l’aria iniziava a essere calda e soffocante.  
\- Stai zitta o si accorgeranno di noi. - Rispose in un altro sussurro, più per farla tacere che per timore di essere davvero scoperto, il rumore degli zoccoli e delle ruote era più che sufficiente a mascherare le loro voci.  
La bambina rimase in silenzio per un po’, poi tornò a rivolgersi al fratello.  
\- Roger? - Chiese, in tono più tremolante.  
Il ragazzino rispose per evitare che si mettesse a piangere: quando Izzy si lasciava prendere dal panico, poi non era facile consolarla.  
\- Cosa vuoi?  
\- Durerà ancora molto il viaggio?  
\- Come faccio a saperlo? Credo di sì, comunque, Nottingham deve essere lontana, altrimenti _maman_ e lo zio sarebbero rimasti in contatto.  
\- Oh. - Stavolta la voce di Isabel era velata di panico. - Ma si fermeranno, vero?  
\- Non lo so. Perché lo chiedi?  
Gli occhi di Izzy si riempirono di lacrime e la bambina si coprì il viso con le mani, senza rispondere. Roger la guardò, preoccupato.  
\- Cosa c’è? Perché piangi?  
\- Non posso dirtelo.  
\- E allora non posso farci niente.  
Izzy rimase in silenzio per un po’ poi si decise a guardare il fratello, rossa in viso.  
\- Mi serve una latrina… Mi scappa la pipì. - Sussurrò, vergognosa.  
Roger la guardò, esasperato.  
\- Beh, qui non ci sono né latrine né vasi da notte. Dovrai aspettare. E non piangere, te lo avevo detto che non era un viaggio adatto a una bambina.  
Izzy gli piantò un gomito nello stomaco e si morse un labbro per non piangere. Forse suo fratello aveva ragione, ma lei non aveva intenzione di dargli soddisfazione.  
Roger fu tentato di rispondere al gesto della sorella dandole un pizzicotto come facevano quando entrambi erano più piccoli e litigavano tra loro, ma non lo fece.  
Izzy era già sul punto di piangere e lui non voleva far precipitare la situazione, inoltre poteva capire il disagio della sorella e gli dispiaceva per lei, ma non c’era nulla che potesse fare per aiutarla.  
Poteva solo augurarsi che riuscisse a resistere fino alla prima sosta e poi aiutarla a scendere dal carro di nascosto perché potesse liberarsi tra i cespugli.  
Con un sospiro, le mise una mano sulla spalla.  
\- Sai? Credo che si fermeranno presto. Pensi di poter aspettare ancora un po’? - Sussurrò, per incoraggiarla. La sorella si girò verso di lui e gli nascose il viso contro il petto.  
\- Non lo so. Ci provo.  
\- Brava. - Mormorò Roger, poi rimase in silenzio e chiuse gli occhi, cercando di ignorare il _suo_ problema, diverso da quello della sorella, ma non meno fastidioso e imbarazzante.  
Izzy rimase tranquilla per un po’, cercando di pensare ad altro, poi alzò il viso a guardare il fratello.  
\- Roger? Perché il tuo stomaco fa un rumore strano?  
Il ragazzino si lasciò sfuggire un gemito.  
\- È il dondolio del carro, mi fa male. - Disse in fretta. - E la botta che mi hai dato ha peggiorato le cose.  
Izzy lo guardò a occhi sgranati.  
\- Devi vomitare?  
Roger non rispose, cercando di respirare lentamente.  
Isabel si scostò un po’ da lui.  
\- Se proprio devi girati dall’altra parte. - Sussurrò.  
Il fratello non le rispose male solo perché non si fidava ad aprire la bocca per parlare.  
Poco più tardi, quando entrambi pensavano di non poter resistere più, il carro si fermò.  
Roger pensò che avrebbero dovuto accertarsi che nessuno potesse vederli, ma lui non credeva di poter aspettare un altro attimo e probabilmente nemmeno Izzy. Prese la mano della sorella e la aiutò a scendere dal carro, sperando che nessuno facesse caso a loro, poi la tirò di corsa in mezzo al sottobosco.  
\- Non ci hanno visti? - Sussurrò la bambina e Roger scosse la testa, poi si fermò di colpo, si premette una mano sulla bocca e si allontanò di qualche passo per liberarsi lo stomaco, nascosto da un cespuglio. Izzy si affrettò nella direzione opposta, nascondendosi a sua volta nella vegetazione della foresta.  
Poco dopo, la bambina tornò a cercare il fratello.  
\- Roger?  
Il ragazzino tornò verso di lei, un po’ tremante e pallido in volto.  
\- Ti senti bene, Roger?  
\- Avevo sentito dire che navigare sulle barche e sulle navi può far male allo stomaco, non credevo che potesse capitare anche sui carri. - Disse con un sospiro. - Tu? Tutto a posto ora?  
Izzy annuì, aggrappandosi alla mano del fratello.  
\- Appena in tempo. Se il carro non si fosse fermato…  
\- Non lo avrei detto a nessuno. - Disse Roger in tono gentile, guadagnandosi un sorriso grato dalla sorella.  
\- John e Richard mi avrebbero presa in giro. Tu invece mi proteggi sempre.  
\- È ciò che fanno i cavalieri, Izzy.  
\- Tu non sei un cavaliere.  
\- Non ancora, ma mi preparo e mi alleno tutti i giorni e quando sarò più grande spero di riuscire a diventarlo.  
\- Ce la farai sicuramente. - Disse Izzy, fiduciosa.  
Roger annuì, pensando tra sé che lui avrebbe fatto di tutto per diventare un cavaliere valoroso, ma che già gli sarebbe bastato non assomigliare al padre.  
\- Credi che zio Guy sia un cavaliere? - Chiese Izzy, curiosa, mentre passeggiavano nella foresta tenendosi per mano. Nessuno dei due aveva fretta di tornare a nascondersi sotto la coperta sul retro del carro.  
\- Non lo so. Fino a ieri non sapevamo nemmeno della sua esistenza. Chissà perché _maman_ non ci ha mai parlato di lui.  
\- Forse anche lui è cattivo.  
\- Siamo in viaggio per scoprirlo, no? - Roger sospirò. - Ma ora è meglio tornare al carro.  
Izzy annuì, riluttante e i due ragazzini tornarono verso la strada.  
In un primo momento Roger pensò di essersi sbagliato, di essere uscito dal bosco nel punto sbagliato perché la strada era deserta, poi riconobbe un albero contorto che aveva notato scendendo dal carro e si sentì agghiacciare.  
\- Roger? Dove sono tutti? - Chiese Izzy con voce tremante, esprimendo ad alta voce la stessa paura del fratello.  
\- Devono… Devono essere ripartiti…  
\- Senza di noi?! - Izzy scoppiò a piangere, disperata, e anche Roger si ritrovò con gli occhi lucidi di lacrime, ma si costrinse a mostrarsi tranquillo davanti alla sorella.  
\- Temo di sì.  
\- _Maman_ tornerà a prenderci, vero? - Singhiozzò la bambina, poi si rese conto che la madre non sapeva che loro due erano sul carro e riprese a piangere ancora più forte.  
Roger la abbracciò forte.  
\- Non devi aver paura, ci sono io.  
\- Ma come faremo ora?! Ci hanno lasciati soli! Ci siamo perduti!  
\- No, non è vero. Non siamo soli, siamo insieme e non ci siamo perduti: sappiamo che _maman_ sta andando a Nottingham, la raggiungeremo lì. Ci sgriderà e probabilmente prenderemo un bel po’ di bacchettate, ma andrà tutto bene, te lo assicuro.  
Izzy lo guardò, incerta, desiderosa di credere alle sue rassicurazioni, ma ancora spaventata a morte.  
\- Ma come faremo, Roger? Siamo solo due bambini.  
\- Io sembro più grande della mia età e ho la mia spada. Nessuno ti farà del male, te lo prometto. Ora vieni, andiamo a Nottingham. - Concluse, tendendole la mano.  
La bambina la strinse, aggrappandosi al fratello maggiore.  
\- A Nottingham. - Sussurrò.  
  
\- Forse dovremmo aspettare Robin. - Disse Much, incerto.  
\- Le famiglie di Nettlestone non possono permettersi di aspettare! Ci sono malati e bambini, rischiano di morire di fame! - Rispose Little John.  
\- Non moriranno di certo in due o tre giorni e per il momento possiamo aiutarli noi, abbiamo ancora qualche scorta di cibo per i poveri! Robin arriverà presto. Ripeto che dovremmo aspettarlo.  
\- Quando arriverà si dedicherà a sventare il complotto dello sceriffo e intanto la gente continuerà a soffrire.  
I due uomini si fissarono, in disaccordo, poi anche Will intervenne nella discussione.  
\- Quello che non mi piace è il dover seguire il piano di Gisborne.  
Little John si voltò a guardarlo.  
\- Credi che a me piaccia? Ma è l’unico che abbiamo.  
\- Sarà, ma io non mi fido di lui. - Disse Will, tetro.  
Little John cercò Guy con lo sguardo e lo vide accanto ai cavalli, intento a controllare le cinghie della sella.  
\- Gisborne! - Lo chiamò con un grido e Guy non riuscì a nascondere un sussulto mentre si voltava a guardarlo. Little John gli fece cenno di avvicinarsi e Gisborne li raggiunse.  
\- Questa è la tua unica occasione di essere sincero, se scoprirò che ci hai mentito, ti ucciderò con le mie mani. Quindi pensaci bene prima di rispondere.  
\- Cosa volete?  
\- Questo piano è una trappola?  
Guy lo guardò, stupito.  
\- Perché dovrebbe esserlo?  
\- Forse vuoi catturarci per consegnarci allo sceriffo e tornare nelle sue grazie. - Suggerì Will.  
\- Ho dedicato molti anni della mia vita allo sceriffo e lui mi ha gettato via non appena ha smesso di considerarmi utile. Non tornerò mai più al suo servizio. - Disse Guy in tono duro.  
\- Non hai risposto alla mia domanda. - Precisò Will.  
Guy alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
\- No, non è una trappola. Avete altre domande? Volete chiedermi se ho intenzione di uccidere qualche innocente o se voglio tagliare la lingua di qualche contadino? Perché la risposta è no in entrambi i casi e non abbiamo tempo da perdere con queste idiozie! Il sole sta per tramontare e abbiamo ancora molto da fare.  
Gli altri tre lo fissarono per qualche attimo, prima di accettare le sue parole, con riluttanza, e tornare a dedicarsi ai preparativi.  
Guy li guardò allontanarsi e sospirò di sollievo. Aveva temuto che i fuorilegge si sarebbero rivoltati contro di lui, che non avrebbero accettato il suo piano e che lo avrebbero buttato fuori dal campo o peggio.  
Si disse che se voleva essere accettato dai compagni di Robin, il piano doveva funzionare alla perfezione e quel pensiero lo spaventò a morte.  
Fu tentato di essere lui a fuggire dal campo, di nascondersi finché non fosse tutto finito e di prendere Marian e portarla via da Nottingham, in qualche luogo dove nessuno lo conoscesse.  
Sapeva che era un’idea assurda e irrealizzabile perché nelle sue condizioni non poteva lavorare e non sarebbe stato in grado di mantenere una famiglia, ma l’idea di essere al capo di quel piano lo terrorizzava.  
\- Gisborne?  
La voce di Djaq alle sue spalle lo fece sussultare e Guy si girò di scatto.  
La giovane saracena lo guardò, un po’ sorpresa dalla sua reazione, poi gli sorrise.  
\- Mi hanno appena portato i mantelli per gli altri Cavalieri del Lupo, puoi venire a controllare se vanno bene?  
Guy annuì e la seguì all’esterno del campo, dove c’era un asino legato a un albero, carico di involti di varie dimensioni.  
Djaq ne prese due, uno piccolo e uno più grande e li appoggiò a terra per aprirli.  
Quello più piccolo era il mantello grigio di Guy e la ragazza glielo mise sulle spalle, fissandolo col fermaglio d’argento a forma di testa di lupo. Gisborne si era già cambiato, indossando gli abiti che avrebbe indossato quella notte, perciò gli mancava solo la maschera per essere pronto.  
Si sforzò di non rabbrividire: attimo dopo attimo stava diventando tutto sempre più reale.  
Djaq tirò fuori alcuni mantelli dal pacco più grande e ne prese un paio per mostrarli a Guy.  
\- Li hanno fatti le donne del villaggio in fretta e furia: non sono proprio identici al tuo, ma nella confusione nessuno ci farà caso. E il fabbro ha fatto questi. - La ragazza prese un fermaglio di ferro, rozzamente sagomato in una forma che ricordava la testa di un lupo. - Sono piuttosto rozzi, ma da lontano renderanno l’idea.  
Djaq si interruppe, accorgendosi che Guy non la stava ascoltando.  
\- Ehi, ti senti bene? Sei pallido.  
\- Sarà un disastro. - Disse il cavaliere all’improvviso.  
\- Cosa?  
\- Tutto. Io non sono un capo, non sono io quello che dovrebbe inventare i piani, io sono capace solo di prendere ordini e riesco a rovinare tutto anche così… Andrà tutto a rotoli e sarà solo colpa mia!  
Djaq mise a posto i mantelli, caricò di nuovo l’involto sull’asino e fece un cenno a Will per dirgli che andavano bene e che poteva distribuirli agli altri uomini che quella notte avrebbero interpretato il Cavaliere del Lupo, poi tornò a rivolgersi a Guy.  
\- Vieni, tienimi compagnia per un po’. Prima ho visto delle erbe piuttosto rare che potrebbero fare bene a sir Edward ed è meglio che le raccolga subito prima che appassiscano.  
\- Non dovremmo pensare alla missione?  
\- Ormai è tutto pronto e ciò che ancora resta da fare non dipende da noi. Abbiamo un po’ di tempo.  
La ragazza si incamminò a passo svelto e Guy non ebbe altra scelta che seguirla.  
Per un po’ rimasero in silenzio, poi fu Djaq a parlare.  
\- Il tuo piano è buono. - Disse all’improvviso. - Credo che funzionerà, perché tu sei tanto convinto del contrario?  
\- Esperienza. Di solito le mie decisioni hanno la tendenza a dimostrarsi disastrose.  
\- Ma questa non è più una tua decisione, ormai. Molte persone ci stanno lavorando e se volessi tirarti indietro, le cose andrebbero avanti lo stesso anche senza di te. Se gli altri lo hanno accettato anche se sei stato tu a idearlo, vuol dire che è un piano valido e puoi stare certo che faremo del nostro meglio perché abbia successo. Se falliremo non sarà colpa tua o mia o di qualcuno degli altri, ma di tutti. Se vuoi fare parte della nostra banda devi impararlo: trionferemo oppure falliremo, ma in ogni caso lo faremo insieme, perché noi siamo una cosa sola.  
\- Non ho ancora preso una decisione. E poi lo hai visto, gli altri non mi vogliono tra voi.  
Djaq gli puntò un dito contro il petto.  
\- Ora non sei sincero. Non è il parere degli altri a impedirti di unirti alla nostra banda, è solo una scusa per non ammettere che sei tu ad avere paura.  
\- Non è vero!  
\- Sì invece. Non so cosa temi esattamente, ma è così. Lo so.  
Guy non disse nulla. Non poteva negare le parole di Djaq, ma non voleva nemmeno ammettere apertamente i suoi timori.  
La ragazza sembrò capirlo e gli sorrise.  
\- In ogni caso non devi deciderlo ora, prenditi il tempo necessario. Ma ti consiglio di restare con noi: io ero rimasta sola e ora ho di nuovo una famiglia. È bello.  
Guy le fece un piccolo cenno per dirle che aveva capito, ma non fece altri commenti.  
Sapeva che Djaq aveva ragione, però non poteva fare a meno di essere paralizzato da tutte le sue paure. Temeva di essere respinto, oppure di trovare nuovi affetti soltanto per perderli di nuovo, di essere un peso inutile, condannato a essere odiato ed evitato da tutti…  
Si impose di non pensarci: angosciarsi non lo avrebbe certo aiutato a mettere in atto la sua parte del piano. Doveva calmarsi e fare del suo meglio perché Marian potesse essere orgogliosa di lui.  
Avrebbe voluto che fosse lì a incoraggiarlo, ma lei e gli altri non erano lì perché lo stavano cercando.  
Perché si preoccupavano per lui.  
Quello era un pensiero piacevole, che scaldava il cuore e dava coraggio e Guy vi si aggrappò, custodendolo come un tesoro prezioso.  
Djaq lo vide rilassarsi e sorrise tra sé, poi indicò alcune piantine che crescevano nelle crepe di una parete rocciosa, a una certa altezza dal suolo.  
\- Guarda, quelle sono le erbe che mi servono. Tu sei più alto di me, puoi aiutarmi a raccoglierne un po’?  
Un tempo Guy non avrebbe avuto problemi a farlo, anche se non si sarebbe mai sognato di aiutare una fuorilegge, ma ora faticava ad alzare le braccia e non arrivava a strappare le piante che crescevano sulla parete rocciosa.  
Abbassò lo sguardo, frustrato e umiliato dai limiti del suo corpo.  
\- Non… non posso. Mi dispiace.  
Guy sospettava che se si fosse unito alla banda di Robin, sarebbe stato sempre così: un peso inutile accolto solo per pietà e per accontentare Marian.  
Djaq scosse la testa.  
\- Non ti ho chiesto di farlo tu, ti ho chiesto di aiutarmi. Le mie braccia funzionano bene, ma mi manca la tua altezza, se uniamo le due cose il problema è risolto, non credi? Su, lasciami salire sulle tue spalle.  
Guy la fissò per un attimo, poi capì che la ragazza aveva ragione e si abbassò per permetterle di arrampicarsi sulla sua schiena. Un attimo dopo, Djaq lasciava cadere la prima piantina nel cestino che aveva portato con sé.  
\- Vedi? - Disse sorridendo. - Nella banda è esattamente così.  
Guy alzò il viso per cercare di guardarla.  
\- Cosa intendi?  
\- Abbiamo tutti i nostri limiti, ma quando siamo uniti possiamo superarli, siamo più forti. Ognuno ha il suo posto, siamo tutti indispensabili.  
Guy sogghignò.  
\- Anche Much?  
Djaq gli allungò un buffetto scherzoso sulla testa.  
\- Sì, anche Much. La gente non lo prende sul serio, ma è un amico prezioso per Robin e un elemento importante della nostra banda. A volte non sembrerà eroico e preferirebbe avere una vita tranquilla, ma senza di lui le cose andrebbero molto peggio per tutti.  
\- Non per gli scoiattoli. - Disse Guy in tono serio e Djaq si lasciò strappare una risatina prima di rimproverarlo.  
\- Sei tremendo, Gisborne. Much non sarà un grande cuoco, ma è l’unico che si occupa della cucina e grazie a lui tutti noi abbiamo sempre un pasto caldo, anche quando sembra che non ci siano abbastanza ingredienti per cucinare. Potrà sembrare una sciocchezza, ma anche questo è un compito importante. Much ha il suo posto tra noi ed è un posto ben meritato.  
Guy rimase in silenzio per qualche istante, poi tornò a sollevare il viso verso di lei e nella sua espressione stavolta non c’era traccia di ironia.  
\- Credi… Credi che anche io… Anche se non posso combattere...  
\- Certo! Sono sicura che sarai un elemento prezioso per la nostra banda e credo che questa notte lo dimostrerai a tutti. E se dovesse andare male non importa, vuol dire che troverai un altro modo per renderti utile.  
La ragazza strappò l’ultimo ciuffo d’erba e scese dalle spalle di Guy.  
\- Male che vada ti userò come scala personale ogni volta che dovrò prendere qualcosa che sia troppo in alto per me. Visto? Non è così difficile. Ora vieni, torniamo al campo, Much avrà già preparato la cena. Condivideremo un pasto prima di iniziare la missione.  
Guy non era certo che sarebbe riuscito a mangiare, si sentiva troppo nervoso, ma le parole di Djaq lo avevano rasserenato un po’ e soprattutto lo avevano costretto ad ammettere almeno con se stesso che lui aveva già preso una decisione.  
Doveva solo riuscire a farla accettare agli altri.  



	53. To Nottingham!

Izzy inciampò e sarebbe caduta a terra, se Roger non l’avesse sostenuta.  
La bambina lanciò uno sguardo triste al fratello, ma non disse nulla, rendendosi conto che era inutile lamentarsi.  
Roger le scostò un ricciolo dal viso con tenerezza.  
\- Sei stanca?  
\- Sì, ma non possiamo fermarci, lo so bene.  
Il fratello annuì. Il sole stava iniziando a calare e lui stava cominciando a preoccuparsi. Quando aveva rassicurato Isabel dicendole che dovevano solo arrivare a Nottingham e tutto si sarebbe risolto, aveva pensato che prima o poi avrebbero incontrato qualche carro a cui chiedere un passaggio, ma dopo aver camminato per quasi tutto il giorno, non avevano ancora visto nessuno che percorreva la loro stessa strada.  
Izzy barcollava, esausta e Roger si abbassò per permettergli di salirgli sulla schiena.  
\- Ti porto io per un po’.  
\- Ma Roger, sarai stanco…  
\- Non dire sciocchezze, Izzy. Quando mi alleno con gli altri ragazzi fatico molto di più. Figurati che a volte organizziamo dei finti tornei e ognuno di noi a turno deve fare da cavallo. I miei compagni pesano molto più di te, fidati.  
La bambina annuì, convinta e gli salì a cavallo sulla schiena, mettendogli le braccia intorno al collo e appoggiando la testa sulla spalla del fratello con un sospiro di stanchezza.  
Roger riprese il cammino, camminando un po’ più lentamente. Aveva detto alla sorella di essere forte e robusto per la sua età, ma entrambi non avevano mangiato nulla per tutto il giorno e lui era anche stato male per i movimenti del carro. Avanzare col peso di Izzy sulle spalle stava diventando sempre più faticoso, ma la bambina era stata fin troppo brava a camminare per così tanto tempo senza lamentarsi.  
Roger era tentato di fermarsi per riposare un po’, ma l’idea di essere sorpreso dalla notte mentre erano ancora circondati dalla foresta lo terrorizzava. Al maniero, lui e i suoi compagni di allenamento a volte facevano a gara a raccontarsi le storie più spaventose, forti delle mura che li circondavano e del fuoco del camino e delle candele che illuminavano la sala.  
Roger era uno dei più coraggiosi tra i suoi amici, ma ora, mentre lui e Izzy erano soli in quel luogo sconosciuto e spettrale, quelle storie sembravano fin troppo vere.  
Cercò di allungare il passo nella speranza di raggiungere almeno un villaggio o una fattoria prima che si facesse buio, ma non riusciva a scorgere la minima traccia di presenza umana lungo la strada.  
Iniziò a perdere le speranze e sentì gli occhi umidi di lacrime, ma si sforzò di non piangere per non spaventare Isabel. Mai come in quel momento si era sentito così piccolo e spaventato.  
Improvvisamente il ragazzino sentì un rumore in lontananza e si girò di scatto: una carrozza stava arrivando dalla strada alle sue spalle, scortata da alcuni uomini a cavallo. Il veicolo non portava alcuna insegna nobiliare, ma Roger non se ne preoccupò: non faceva differenza chi fosse il proprietario di quella carrozza, qualunque cosa sarebbe stata meglio che non restare soli in mezzo alla foresta.  
Il ragazzo mise a terra Izzy, si lanciò in mezzo alla strada e iniziò ad agitare le braccia per fermare la carrozza.  
  
I fuorilegge erano seduti intorno al fuoco e Matilda aveva distribuito a tutti un boccale pieno di un infuso di erbe, caldo e dall’odore speziato.  
Much lo aveva annusato, sospettoso, mentre Little John aveva suggerito che forse del vino sarebbe stato più gradito.  
\- Per quello ci sarà tempo dopo. - Disse la guaritrice. - Quando tornerete vittoriosi potrete festeggiare con tutto il vino che vorrete, anche se ciò significa che il giorno dopo dovrò curare tutti i vostri malesseri.  
Guy fu il primo a decidersi ad assaggiare l’infuso e le sorrise.  
\- È dolce. - Commentò, un po’ stupito.  
\- Ho usato buona parte delle mie scorte di miele per prepararlo e dargli un sapore gradevole. Questa notte avrete bisogno di avere una mente lucida e molta energia. Le erbe che ho usato vi terranno svegli e vi daranno forza.  
Much lanciò uno sguardo a Guy e si decise ad assaggiare il contenuto del boccale perché la guaritrice non pensasse che Gisborne fosse l’unico ad avere il coraggio di bere i suoi intrugli.  
Bevve un sorso con aria stoica, poi spalancò gli occhi.  
\- È vero! È buono!  
Anche gli altri si convinsero alle sue parole e tutti bevvero l’infuso, poi Much si alzò e distribuì la cena.  
I fuorilegge guardarono il cibo che avevano nel piatto, malcontenti. Con tutti i preparativi per organizzare la missione e l’agitazione generale, Much non aveva potuto dedicare troppa attenzione al cibo e il risultato finale lo dimostrava.  
\- Matilda, hai messo anche erbe contro il mal di pancia nel tuo infuso? - Chiese Will, sogghignando Much lo guardò, un po’ offeso e stava per rispondergli in tono piccato, ma Guy lo precedette, prendendo la parola per primo.  
\- Oggi è stato un giorno impegnativo, in particolar modo per voi che avete dovuto tenere i contatti con la gente di Nettlestone e organizzare i trasporti per questa notte. È già un miracolo che Much sia riuscito anche a trovare il tempo per preparare un pasto caldo per tutti noi e per questo ha tutta la mia gratitudine.  
I fuorilegge lo fissarono, stupiti, e Guy si sentì un po’ a disagio nel trovarsi tanti occhi puntati addosso, perciò abbassò lo sguardo sul piatto, raccolse un pezzo di carne bruciacchiata e lo mise in bocca anche se non aveva affatto fame.  
Masticò per qualche attimo prima di rendersi conto che invece _era_ affamato dopo aver impiegato tante energie a pensare e ripensare a ogni minimo dettaglio del piano e che in fondo quel cibo non era affatto disgustoso come poteva sembrare. La carne era bruciacchiata e Guy non riusciva a capire da che tipo di animale provenisse, ma era saporita e, prima ancora di rendersene conto, si ritrovò con il piatto vuoto.  
Solo allora si rese conto che gli altri lo stavano ancora fissando e sorrise, un po’ imbarazzato.  
\- Il sapore è decisamente migliore dell’aspetto. - Disse, come per giustificarsi. Much lo fissò perplesso per qualche attimo, poi si voltò verso gli altri, con un sorriso trionfante.  
\- Ah! Vedete? Almeno qualcuno apprezza la mia cucina!  
  
Robin prese un pezzo di pane e lo masticò, lasciando vagare lo sguardo all’interno della taverna.  
Marian e Isabella erano sedute al suo stesso tavolo, mentre Allan e Harold avevano preferito cenare insieme alle guardie di Isabella. Robin sospettava che i due giovani avrebbero colto l’occasione per spillare loro qualche moneta con i giochi d’azzardo e i trucchetti da taverna tanto amati da Allan e si augurò che non nascessero litigi o problemi per quel motivo.  
Per il momento cibo e bevande sembravano mettere tutti d’accordo.  
Robin guardò le due donne.  
\- Forse dovremmo fermarci qui per la notte. - Suggerì, preoccupato per loro.  
\- No! - Risposero entrambe, all’unisono.  
\- Dobbiamo trovare Guy. - Disse Marian. - Andare fino a Shrewsbury ci ha già fatto perdere abbastanza tempo.  
\- Sono d’accordo. Ormai dovremmo essere vicini a Nottingham, fermarci ora non ha senso.  
\- Arriveremo in piena notte. - La avvertì Robin e Isabella alzò le spalle.  
\- E allora? Forse credi che io sia una fanciulla fragile, ma se sono sopravvissuta accanto a mio marito per così tanti anni, di certo non mi lascio spaventare dalla fatica e dalla scomodità di un viaggio. E poi prima troviamo mio fratello, prima potrò tornare dai miei figli.  
Robin annuì.  
\- Allora è meglio avvisare gli altri che non bevano troppo perché tra poco ci rimetteremo in cammino.  
  
Vaisey si svegliò bruscamente quando la carrozza si fermò di colpo e imprecò, aprendo uno sportello per guardare fuori. Archer si avvicinò a cavallo.  
\- Cosa succede?! - Ringhiò lo sceriffo. Era già abbastanza irritante essersi dovuto recare nel villaggio sperduto in cui si erano accampati il finto re e la sua scorta per dare loro le ultime istruzioni, e quella fermata così brusca non aveva fatto altro che peggiorare il suo umore.  
\- Due ragazzini ci hanno fermato per chiedere un passaggio fino a Nottingham, signore.  
\- Ti stai rammollendo anche tu, Archer? Credi che mi importi di qualche contadinello che si è perduto nel bosco? Un aiutino: no. Cacciateli via e se insistono fateli frustare.  
\- Credo che dobbiate vedere questi due, mio signore. Credo che siano figli di qualche nobile, potrebbero esserci utili.  
Lo sceriffo stava per dire che nobili o non nobili potevano andare al diavolo, quando Roger si fece avanti, tenendo per mano la sorellina assonnata e Vaisey rimase a fissarli, rimanendo per una volta senza parole.  
Per un momento aveva pensato che la sua mente gli avesse giocato qualche brutto scherzo, facendolo tornare indietro nel tempo di una quindicina di anni: il ragazzo che si era avvicinato alla carrozza era identico a Guy di Gisborne quando lo aveva incontrato per la prima volta. Anche lo sguardo spaventato e famelico era lo stesso.  
Vaisey lo osservò a lungo, prima di rivolgersi a lui.  
\- Come ti chiami, ragazzo?  
_Guy di Gisborne, signore._  
\- Roger di Shrewsbury, signore. E lei è Isabel, mia sorella.  
Lo sceriffo ignorò completamente la bambina e continuò a osservare Roger. La somiglianza con Gisborne era impressionante e lo inquietava un po’, ma allo stesso tempo lo affascinava.  
\- E cosa ci fai per strada? Non dovresti essere a casa tua?  
Molti anni prima aveva rivolto la stessa domanda a Gisborne e ricordava ancora lo sguardo pieno di rabbia, dolore e orgoglio con cui gli aveva risposto.  
_Non ho una casa, signore. Ma col tempo riavrò le terre che mi spettano di diritto._  
Il ragazzo che era di fronte a lui, invece sembrava stanco e spaventato, ma il suo atteggiamento era molto più fiducioso e ingenuo rispetto a Gisborne.  
\- Ci siamo persi, signore. Ma nostra madre ci aspetta a Nottingham. Per favore, signore, lasciateci salire sulla vostra carrozza, mia sorella è così stanca…  
Vaisey non gli rispose, continuando a fissarlo: era troppo simile a Gisborne perché potesse essere una coincidenza.  
\- Quanti anni hai?  
\- Tredici, signore.  
Lo sceriffo pensò che era più giovane di quello che sembrava e si chiese se potesse essere un bastardo nato da qualche avventura di Gisborne, anche se da quando era entrato al suo servizio Guy non era mai stato dalle parti di Shrewsbury.  
\- Chi è tuo padre, ragazzino?  
La bambina sussultò a quelle parole, mentre il viso di Roger si indurì.  
\- Non ne abbiamo uno.  
Vaisey sogghignò.  
\- Guy di Gisborne per caso? - Suggerì e la bambina scosse la testa.  
\- Oh, no, signore! Sir Guy è nostro zio. Lo conoscete?!  
Lo sceriffo li fissò: sapeva che Gisborne aveva una sorella, ma si era già liberato di lei prima di entrare al suo servizio. Quelli dovevano essere i suoi figli… e una possibile esca per attirare Gisborne in trappola.  
\- Certo che lo conosco. - Disse, con un ampio sorriso. - Forza, salite, vi porterò al castello con me e presto potrete riunirvi a lui.  
Non specificò che l’incontro sarebbe avvenuto nelle segrete del castello, se tutto fosse andato secondo i suoi piani.   
I due bambini salirono sulla carrozza, fiduciosi.  



	54. Plans

I fuorilegge si radunarono per un’ultima volta tra gli alberi della foresta, ai margini della città. Guy li guardò: gli altri erano in attesa che fosse lui a parlare.  
\- I carri sono pronti? Le persone che li guidano sanno cosa devono fare?  
\- Sì. - Rispose Little John. - Ognuno conosce la strada che dovrà prendere e sanno tutti che la velocità è essenziale.  
\- Sono consapevoli dei rischi? - Chiese Guy e stavolta fu Much a rispondere.  
\- Sanno che non possono aspettarsi aiuti e che se dovessero venire catturati dovranno cavarsela da soli. Si rendono tutti conto che recuperare le provviste è la cosa più importante, altrimenti le loro famiglie non passeranno l’inverno.  
\- E voi? Riuscirete ad aprire il magazzino?  
\- Se le guardie resteranno alla larga non ci saranno problemi. - Disse Will e Guy annuì.  
\- Allora tenetevi pronti. Non appena mi inseguiranno, entrate in azione e cercate di essere il più veloci possibile. Dovrete esservi dileguati prima che si rendano conto di essere stati ingannati.  
Djaq li raggiunse e si rivolse a Guy.  
\- Gli altri Cavalieri del Lupo sono in posizione nei punti che ci hai indicato. Quando ti vedranno arrivare, saranno pronti a partire per distrarre le guardie.  
\- Perfetto. Ora prendete posizione. Come avrò allontanato le guardie, entrate in azione.  
\- Come farai a farti inseguire? - Chiese Little John.  
\- Non preoccupatevi per questo, ci penserò io. Andate ai vostri posti e state all’erta: dovremo attendere il momento giusto.  
I fuorilegge non fecero obiezioni e si allontanarono in silenzio per prendere il loro posto. Guy rimase solo, in piedi accanto al cavallo.  
Gli altri avevano obbedito alle sue parole e si erano dimostrati pronti a seguirlo e lui non poteva fare a meno di essere sorpreso. Non era mai stato un capo, era sempre stato quello che obbediva agli ordini e lasciava che fossero gli altri a prendere le decisioni per lui e ora invece si era ritrovato alla guida degli uomini di Robin Hood.  
I fuorilegge lo odiavano e non si fidavano di lui, eppure avevano accettato di seguirlo per il bene comune e Guy era semplicemente terrorizzato da quella responsabilità enorme. Le loro vite, e quelle di tutta la gente del villaggio dipendevano da lui: se avesse fallito, la morte di quelle persone avrebbe pesato sulla sua coscienza.  
Era talmente teso che non si accorse dell’arrivo di Matilda e quando la donna gli mise una mano sulla spalla, Guy sussultò bruscamente, facendo spaventare anche il cavallo.  
Tranquillizzò l’animale, arrossendo per quella reazione per nulla eroica, poi lanciò uno sguardo imbarazzato a Matilda.  
La donna gli sorrise.  
\- Mi sembri un po’ nervoso, caro.  
\- Chi, io? La vita di tutti dipende da me, perché dovrei essere nervoso? - Chiese Guy, in tono ironico.  
\- Eppure non è la prima volta che comandi un gruppo di uomini. Anche le guardie del castello dipendevano da te.  
\- Ma era diverso!  
\- E perché? Erano sempre persone, proprio come la gente di Nettlestone, e la loro vita era nelle tue mani. Un ordine sbagliato e l’avrebbero persa. Cosa c’è di diverso?  
Guy non riuscì a trovare una risposta valida e abbassò lo sguardo con un sospiro.  
Matilda gli mise una mano sulla guancia e lo guardò negli occhi.  
\- Te lo dico io, caro. È perché prima non ti importava, non pensavi nemmeno che quelle fossero persone con una loro vita. Per te erano semplici strumenti per arrivare a uno scopo, proprio come tu lo eri per lo sceriffo. Adesso invece ci tieni, vuoi che gli altri ti accettino nella banda e che abbiano una buona opinione di te. Sei tu a essere cambiato, e non in peggio, se proprio vuoi saperlo.  
Guy accarezzò il collo del cavallo, per tranquillizzarlo. Non era il suo stallone nero, ma uno dei cavalli della banda e sperò che fosse affidabile e veloce.  
\- Mi chiedo come faccia Hood. A lui tutto questo piace. Lui ama essere al comando della gente, vedere gli altri che lo seguono. Io continuo solo a chiedermi se non li condurrò al disastro.  
Matilda ridacchiò.  
\- Tu sarai l’ottimista della banda, non c’è dubbio. Se hanno approvato il tuo piano, è perché è un buon piano, probabilmente migliore dei soliti mezzi piani di Robin. I suoi compagni si fidano di lui e lo seguirebbero anche nelle imprese più pericolose, ma non hanno la minima fiducia in te, per ovvi motivi. Eppure ti hanno accettato come capo di questa missione, capisci cosa significa?  
\- Che sono dei folli?  
\- No. Che la tua è una buona idea e che funzionerà. Hai pensato a ogni dettaglio e ti sei impegnato per cercare la soluzione migliore a ogni problema. Non perdere la calma e vedrai che andrà tutto bene.  
Gli mise una mano sulla spalla e fece un cenno verso il magazzino. L’edificio era sorvegliato da un gruppo di guardie e Matilda le indicò.  
\- Ora dimmi cosa farai per attirare la loro attenzione. È l’unica cosa su cui devi concentrarti, non pensare a quello che può andare storto, ma impegnati per svolgere bene il tuo compito.  
Guy guardò i soldati.  
\- Devo fare in modo che mi inseguano. Potrei liberare i cavalli del mercante che ha il recinto in fondo alla strada per rubarli oppure… Will dice che dovrei incendiare quell’edificio laggiù. È abbandonato, ma abbastanza vicino agli altri perché i soldati si precipitino a spegnere il fuoco per evitare che si propaghi al resto della città.  
Matilda annuì.  
\- Potresti fare entrambe le cose.  
\- Sì. Potrei. - Disse Guy, poco convinto.  
\- Ma non ti piace l’idea di usare il fuoco.  
\- No.  
\- Non farlo allora. Se credi che sia sbagliato lascia perdere. È il tuo piano, se qualcosa non ti convince trova un’altra soluzione.  
\- E se non ci riuscissi?  
Matilda lo guardò, intenerita dal fatto che Gisborne le avesse concesso tanta fiducia da mostrarle quel suo lato così vulnerabile. Si spostò davanti a lui per guardarlo in faccia e gli mise entrambe le mani sulle spalle.  
\- Adesso ascoltami, ragazzo mio: devi smetterla con queste sciocchezze perché sono sicura che andrà tutto bene. Forse pensi di non essere all’altezza della situazione, ma non è vero. Guarda tutto quello che hai fatto finora, pensa a come sei sopravvissuto quando le speranze erano minime. Quando sei stato ferito, nessuno lo pensava possibile e ti davano per spacciato, invece sei ancora qui, hai una moglie che ti ama, sei riuscito a salvare la vita a Robin Hood e a stabilire un’alleanza con lui e ora hai ideato un ottimo piano per aiutare la gente di Nettlestone. Ti sembra poco? Puoi farcela, devi solo credere un po’ di più in te stesso. Io credo in te.  
Guy annuì, commosso.  
\- Grazie, Matilda.  
La guaritrice gli sorrise.  
\- Vieni, avvicinati a quella roccia. - Disse, indicando un piccolo masso che spuntava dal terreno a qualche passo da loro.  
Guy la guardò, perplesso, ma le obbedì.  
\- Perché?  
Matilda salì in piedi sul sasso, appoggiandosi a Guy per non perdere l’equilibrio.  
\- Perché sei troppo alto e altrimenti non potrei fare questo. - La donna gli scostò una ciocca di capelli dalla fronte e vi premette le labbra, deponendovi un bacio affettuoso, poi abbracciò Guy, stringendolo forte.  
\- Immagina che sia il bacio di tua madre, caro. Lei non è più qui, ma il suo amore è sempre con te e ti proteggerà. Non avere paura, andrà tutto bene.  
  
Allan affiancò il cavallo a quello di Robin e lanciò uno sguardo a Isabella, che cavalcava poco più indietro, affiancata a Marian.  
\- Hai intenzione di portarla al campo? Pensi che possiamo fidarci di lei?  
\- Non ti sei fatto così tanti problemi per farci entrare Gisborne. In ogni caso la benderemo prima di arrivare.  
\- Non ci pensare nemmeno, Locksley. - Intervenne Isabella.  
\- Non possiamo mostrare la strada per arrivare al campo a chiunque! - Ribatté Robin in tono di scusa. - Lo abbiamo fatto anche con Guy all’inizio.  
\- Il punto è che non mi interessa venire al campo con voi. Io sono una nobildonna libera, non ho bisogno di nascondermi in qualche buco umido in mezzo agli alberi. Manderò avanti i miei uomini perché trovino un alloggio decente in città e passeremo lì il resto della notte. Voi intanto cercate di pensare a dove potrebbe essere mio fratello.  
Robin la guardò, colpito dal suo atteggiamento sicuro: la ricordava come una bambina timida e riservata, un po’ prepotente solo col fratello, mentre ora era diventata una donna forte e decisa, in grado di sopravvivere alle difficoltà.  
\- Pensavo che non sopportassi l’idea di separarti da me. - Le disse in tono scherzoso, facendole l’occhiolino.  
\- Non credevo che mi sarei mai ritrovata a dare ragione a mio fratello, ma forse Guy non si sbagliava tanto quando diceva che eri uno sbruffone, Robin di Locksley. - Disse Isabella, scuotendo la testa, poi chiamò le guardie per dare loro l’ordine di precederla a Nottingham, tenendo come scorta personale solo i due uomini che guidavano il carro con i bagagli.  
Le guardie partirono al galoppo e gli altri cavalcarono tutti insieme ancora per un po’ finché non giunsero al punto in cui avrebbero dovuto separarsi.  
\- Forse dovrei accompagnarti. - Disse Robin, improvvisamente dubbioso. - Nottingham può essere pericolosa per una donna a quest’ora di notte…  
\- Se i malviventi sono tutti come te, penso di poter stare tranquilla. E comunque i miei uomini sono fedeli e ben addestrati, non correrò alcun rischio.  
Isabella spronò il cavallo e precedette il carro lungo la strada che portava a Nottingham. Robin e gli altri, invece si inoltrarono nella foresta.  
Marian era rimasta in silenzio per la maggior parte del viaggio e Robin immaginò che fosse ancora in collera con lui per il suo errore e preoccupata a morte per Guy.  
\- Lo troveremo. - Disse all’improvviso. - Ti prometto che non mi arrenderò finché non lo avremo ritrovato.  
Marian si voltò a guardarlo senza dire nulla e dopo un po’ il fuorilegge abbassò lo sguardo, a disagio.  
\- Credevo davvero che fosse a Shrewsbury, te lo giuro. Ne ero sicuro.  
La ragazza annuì.  
\- Lo so. - Disse, triste.  
\- Forse gli altri lo hanno già trovato, o forse Giz è tornato al campo da solo. - Suggerì Allan, in un tentativo di tirarle su il morale e Harold annuì.  
\- Sir Guy troverà un modo di tornare da voi, mia signora, ne sono certo.  
\- Lo spero. - Disse Marian, cercando di farsi coraggio. Se pensava a Guy, lontano da lei e forse in pericolo, e a suo padre, così malato, le veniva voglia di piangere, anche se sapeva che non sarebbe servito a niente.  
Cercò di allontanare quei pensieri così deprimenti, angosciarsi non l’avrebbe aiutata e avrebbe fatto preoccupare gli altri. Guardò Robin, cercando di convincersi che non aveva sbagliato apposta e che le sue intenzioni erano state buone e all’improvviso le vennero in mente alcuni atteggiamenti insoliti del fuorilegge a cui in un primo momento non aveva fatto troppo caso.  
\- Robin! - Esclamò, sorpresa e gli altri tre si voltarono a guardarla.  
\- Lei ti piace, non è vero?  
Robin la fissò.  
\- Lei?  
\- Lady Isabella. La sorella di Guy.  
\- Non dire assurdità. Credi che sia così incostante? Non sono io quello che cambia idea da un giorno all’altro. - Rispose Robin, in tono più secco di quanto non avesse voluto.  
Marian lo guardò, arrossendo, un po’ perché si sentiva ancora in colpa nei suoi confronti e un po’ per rabbia.  
\- Non ho scelto io di innamorarmi di Guy. E se io e te non ci siamo mai sposati, la colpa non è soltanto mia! Se tu non fossi partito…  
\- Lo so. - La interruppe Robin, alzando una mano per interromperla. - Scusa, non avrei dovuto parlare così.  
Marian accettò le scuse con un cenno del capo e proseguirono verso il campo in silenzio.  
Allan e Harold li seguivano, un po’ indietro rispetto a loro, e avevano lasciato aumentare il distacco quando avevano sentito il loro battibecco. Una volta tornata la pace, Allan si sporse verso Harold, schermandosi la bocca con una mano per attutire ancora di più il suo sussurro.  
\- Però secondo me la sorella di Giz non gli dispiace affatto...  
  
Roger guardò la sorella con un lieve sorriso: Izzy si era addormentata a tavola, con un pezzo di pane ancora in mano.  
Prima, nella foresta, aveva avuto davvero paura di non riuscire a proteggerla, ma per fortuna era passata la carrozza dello sceriffo di Nottingham e lord Vaisey era stato tanto gentile da ospitarli al castello e offrire loro un pasto caldo.  
\- Signore, - disse Roger, gentilmente – dovrei mettere a letto mia sorella. C’è una stanza dove possiamo passare la notte?  
Vaisey gli mise una mano sulla spalla.  
\- Ma certo, caro ragazzo. Ci penserà Archer, tu vieni con me, voglio mostrarti una cosa.  
\- Se Izzy dovesse svegliarsi, potrebbe avere paura non vedendomi, signore.  
\- In tal caso Archer verrà subito a chiamarti.  
Archer fissò lo sceriffo, accigliato, ma obbedì, prendendo tra le braccia la bambina addormentata e dirigendosi verso la porta.  
Vaisey lo seguì nel corridoio, lasciando Roger ancora seduto a tavola, alle prese con un vassoio di frutta.  
\- In che stanza devo sistemarla, signore? - Chiese Archer, fermandosi a guardarlo.  
Lo sceriffo lo guardò come se avesse detto una sciocchezza.  
\- Nelle segrete ovviamente. - Disse a bassa voce, perché Roger non sentisse.  
Archer sgranò gli occhi.  
\- Ma è solo una bambina, signore!  
\- È parente di Gisborne. Chiudila nella cella più sporca e umida, poi torna nella sala grande e aspettami lì.  
Archer esitò e lo sceriffo lo fissò minacciosamente.  
\- Qualcosa in contrario, Archer? Stai pensando di ribellarti anche tu?  
\- No, signore.  
\- E allora obbedisci!  
Archer si avviò lungo il corridoio portando Izzy in braccio, mentre Vaisey tornò da Roger, esibendo il sorriso più falso di cui era capace.  
Il ragazzo nel frattempo aveva finito di mangiare e lo sceriffo gli disse di seguirlo, conducendolo negli alloggi che erano stati di Guy.  
\- Mio signore, quando potremo vedere nostra madre?  
\- La farò venire al castello come prima cosa domani mattina. Sai dove alloggia per caso?  
Il ragazzino scosse la testa, sconsolato.  
\- No, signore.  
\- Non importa, la faremo cercare.  
 _E anche lei diventerà un’ottima esca per attirare Gisborne in trappola._  
\- E nostro zio? Avete detto di conoscerlo.  
\- Ti trovi nei suoi alloggi. Ora non è qui, ma tornerà presto.  
 _Molto presto. Grazie a te._  
Roger si guardò intorno, incuriosito. Non sapeva nulla del misterioso fratello di sua madre, se non che gli assomigliava molto e sperava di scoprire qualcosa di più osservando la stanza in cui si trovava, ma rimase un po’ deluso: quegli alloggi erano piuttosto spogli, senza oggetti personali, ma solo il minimo indispensabile per viverci. Uniche eccezioni, uno scudo giallo e nero appeso alla parete e un baule di legno ai piedi del letto.  
Lo sceriffo aveva aperto il baule e ne aveva tirato fuori alcuni indumenti di pelle nera, disponendoli sul letto.  
\- Cambiati, ragazzo. Sei alto quasi quanto tuo zio, i suoi abiti dovrebbero andarti bene.  
Roger esitò e lo sceriffo gli sorrise per incoraggiarlo.  
\- Non avere timore, sono certo che tuo zio non avrà nulla in contrario a prestarteli e di certo non puoi farti vedere in giro con quegli abiti sporchi.  
Il ragazzino pensò che in quel momento avrebbe solo voluto mettersi a letto e dormire, sfinito dopo quella giornata spaventosa, ma lo sceriffo sembrava tenerci molto e non voleva contraddirlo. Lanciò uno sguardo imbarazzato a Vaisey, aspettandosi di essere lasciato solo per potersi cambiare, ma lo sceriffo non si mosse e rimase a fissarlo con aria impaziente.  
Alla fine fu Roger a girarsi di schiena per spogliarsi, dandosi dello sciocco per quella sua timidezza.  
In fondo si era cambiato spesso di fronte ai suoi compagni di allenamento, che differenza c’era? Probabilmente lo sceriffo avrebbe riso nel vederlo esitare come una fanciulla ritrosa, perciò Roger si affrettò a togliersi gli abiti impolverati e a indossare i vestiti che appartenevano a suo zio.  
Gli andavano un po’ grandi ed era strano vedersi vestito in quel modo, pensò, passando una mano sulla pelle nera dei suoi abiti e giocherellando con i fermagli a forma di testa di lupo che chiudevano la giacca. Sorrise chiedendosi cosa avrebbe detto Izzy nel vederlo con quell’abbigliamento insolito.  
Probabilmente avrebbe riso, si disse, ma lui si sentiva più grande, più adulto e importante, come se fosse già diventato un cavaliere.  
\- Mio zio è un cavaliere, signore?  
Lo sceriffo lo guardò per un attimo e Roger pensò di aver fatto una domanda stupida, poi Vaisey annuì.  
\- Ma certo, non vedi gli speroni sugli stivali?  
Il ragazzo annuì, ammirando gli speroni argentei e si chiese se un giorno anche lui sarebbe riuscito a meritarli e a indossarli di diritto.  
Vaisey lo invitò a seguirlo e Roger obbedì, lanciando uno sguardo di rimpianto al letto e soffocando uno sbadiglio.  
Lungo i corridoi incrociarono varie guardie e tutte, nessuna esclusa, si fermavano a fissarlo con aria sbalordita. Quando arrivarono nella sala grande, Archer era in piedi davanti al camino con le braccia incrociate davanti a sé e fissava le fiamme con aria torva. Quando si girò nel sentirli arrivare, anche lui non riuscì a nascondere un guizzo di stupore.  
Vaisey invitò Roger a sedere su una sedia, poi gli mise di colpo entrambe le mani sulle spalle, facendolo sussultare.  
\- Allora, Archer, non trovi che assomigli al suo caro zio? - Disse in tono mellifluo.  
Il giovane annuì.  
\- È praticamente identico. Più giovane, ovviamente.  
\- Questo sulla forca non si noterà.  
Sia Roger che Archer sussultarono a quelle parole e il ragazzo alzò lo sguardo a cercare il volto dello sceriffo per avere la conferma di aver sentito male, ma l’espressione del volto di Vaisey era spietata e crudele.  
\- Signore, volete impiccarlo? Ma è un ragazzino! - Disse Archer, sconvolto.  
\- Taci, imbecille! Non mi importa dell’età di questo moccioso.  
Roger fece per alzarsi, ma le dita di Vaisey si strinsero sulle sue spalle come una morsa, bloccandolo sulla sedia. Lui era giovane e forte, ma era esausto e la presa dello sceriffo era molto più forte di quanto non potesse aspettarsi da un uomo della sua età, tanto da fargli venire le lacrime agli occhi per il dolore.  
\- Lasciatemi andare, signore, vi prego!  
Vaisey lo colpì con uno schiaffo, senza il minimo preavviso, facendolo cadere dalla sedia.  
\- Silenzio, ragazzino! Nessuno ha mai detto che sulla forca devi arrivarci tutto intero!  
Roger si sforzò di non piangere, ma rimase a terra, terrorizzato.  
Archer era rimasto a fissare la scena, senza sapere cosa fare.  
Lo sceriffo puntò su di lui i suoi occhi da rapace.  
\- Pensaci, Archer! Domani annunceremo l’esecuzione di Guy di Gisborne. Metteremo il moccioso in una gabbia, così che la gente possa vederlo, ma impediremo al popolo di avvicinarsi abbastanza da notare la differenza e tutti penseranno che è Gizzy. Il carnefice potrà divertirsi a frustarlo come riterrà opportuno…  
A quelle parole, Roger scoppiò a piangere, incapace di trattenersi ancora.  
\- Non vi ho fatto nulla di male, signore! Perché volete farmi frustare?! Dov’è _maman_?! Avevate promesso di portarmi da lei!  
\- Fai silenzio o ti farò frustare _ora._ \- Lo minacciò Vaisey, puntandogli un coltello alla gola e Roger ammutolì, tremando.  
\- Signore, ma per quale motivo dovremmo punire lui quando è Gisborne il traditore? - Chiese Archer e Vaisey scosse la testa con aria sconsolata.  
\- Perché devo essere sempre circondato da imbecilli? Se annunciamo la sua esecuzione in tutta la contea, Gisborne verrà a saperlo sicuramente e di certo verrà ad assistervi per capire cosa stia succedendo. Quando riconoscerà il moccioso, cercherà di salvarlo e sarà allora che lo cattureremo.  
Archer annuì. La strategia dello sceriffo aveva un senso, ma non gli piaceva l’idea di maltrattare quei due ragazzini. Forse Roger sembrava già un adulto, ma era solo un bambino e i suoi singhiozzi disperati lo dimostravano.  
\- Portalo in cella, - ordinò lo sceriffo – ma tienilo lontano dalla mocciosa. Sbrigati.  
Archer si avvicinò al bambino e gli afferrò un braccio per farlo alzare da terra, ma Roger tremava troppo per obbedire e Archer fece un cenno a due delle guardie perché lo sollevassero di peso e lo trascinassero nelle segrete.  
I due uomini obbedirono senza fare domande e Archer li seguì. Quella situazione non gli piaceva, ma sapeva che opporsi apertamente allo sceriffo sarebbe stata una follia. Del resto, se Gisborne fosse caduto in trappola, lo sceriffo si sarebbe dimenticato dei ragazzini e Archer avrebbe trovato un modo per lasciarli andare senza troppi danni. Quel pensiero gli fece venire un altro dubbio e si fermò, voltandosi per rivolgersi a Vaisey.  
\- Signore? Ma cosa faremo se Gisborne non dovesse farsi vivo?  
Lo sceriffo sogghignò.  
\- In quel caso impiccheremo il ragazzo spacciandolo per Gizzy, così tutti sapranno il destino riservato ai traditori.  



	55. Isabella and the Wolf Knight

Il cavallo si mosse, impaziente, ma Guy lo trattenne, aspettando il momento giusto per agire. Si era coperto il volto con una sciarpa e la maschera ed era pronto ad entrare in azione.  
Bruciare l’edificio abbandonato sarebbe stata una mossa vantaggiosa, ma il pensiero che l’incendio potesse sfuggire al controllo e fare delle vittime innocenti lo terrorizzava, perciò avrebbe liberato i cavalli, simulando un furto e sperando che fosse sufficiente ad attirare l’attenzione delle guardie.  
Stava per muoversi, quando un rumore di zoccoli lungo la strada attirò la sua attenzione: un carro guidato da due uomini si stava avvicinando a Nottingham, seguito da una donna a cavallo.  
Guy sorrise tra sé: forse quella era la distrazione adatta.  
Avrebbe attaccato il carro e lo avrebbe rubato e le grida della nobildonna avrebbero attratto sicuramente le guardie. Prese una corda piuttosto lunga e la assicurò da una parte alla sella del proprio cavallo con un nodo piuttosto lento che si sarebbe sciolto al primo strattone, mentre legò l’estremità opposta con un nodo scorsoio, lasciando un cappio molto ampio, poi colpì con i talloni i fianchi del cavallo e si lanciò all’inseguimento del carro.  
Raggiunse il veicolo in pochi attimi e, tenendo in mano la fune, saltò dalla sella e atterrò sul carro, proprio dietro i due uomini alla guida, poi, prima che potessero reagire, infilò il cappio attorno al corpo di uno e colpì l’altro sul collo con un debole schiaffo.  
Il cavallo di Guy continuò a correre, tirando la guardia giù dal carro, mentre l’altro uomo si toccò il collo e guardò il Cavaliere del Lupo con aria confusa prima di accasciarsi privo di sensi e scivolare giù dal veicolo.  
Guy lasciò cadere l’ago che teneva tra le dita e sperò che la sostanza che sir Malcolm vi aveva spalmato sopra non facesse troppo male a quel poveretto. Gisborne afferrò le redini del carro e si voltò a guardare indietro: anche l’altra guardia era rotolata a terra senza troppi danni e la corda si era staccata quasi subito dalla sella del cavallo, come aveva sperato.  
Guy fece schioccare le redini per mandare al galoppo i cavalli: ora era il momento di farsi notare e inseguire. Di certo la donna derubata si sarebbe messa a gridare e a chiedere aiuto, attirando l’attenzione degli uomini di guardia davanti al magazzino.  
Per maggiore sicurezza, Guy fece un cenno a uno degli uomini vestiti da Cavaliere del lupo, appostato nei dintorni, e il contadino corse ad aprire il recinto dei cavalli del mercante per liberare anche quegli animali per le strade di Nottingham e aumentare la confusione.  
Gisborne fece passare il carro a tutta velocità davanti al magazzino e le guardie lo videro, riconoscendo il Cavaliere del Lupo. Gli uomini corsero a prendere i cavalli, ansiosi di guadagnarsi i soldi della taglia e Guy sogghignò nel vedere che lo seguivano: per il momento il piano stava funzionando, ora doveva solo allontanarsi il più possibile tirandoseli dietro, in modo che gli altri potessero svuotare il magazzino.  
L’unica cosa che lo stupiva era il non udire le urla della donna a cavallo: si era aspettato di sentirla gridare di terrore, ma si udivano solo i richiami e le urla delle guardie che lo inseguivano.  
Alzò di nuovo lo sguardo sopra la spalla per guardare indietro e si accorse con orrore che la dama a cavallo lo stava inseguendo e che si era affiancata al carro. Un attimo dopo, la donna imitò il balzo che lui stesso aveva fatto poco prima e saltò sul carro.  
Guy la fissò, allibito, e vide balenare una lama tra le mani della donna. Riuscì a evitare il colpo spostandosi di lato e il pugnale si piantò nel legno del sedile, restandovi conficcato, ma la donna non si arrese e si avventò su di lui, riuscendo a stringergli un braccio intorno al collo nel tentativo di strangolarlo.  
Gisborne cercò di liberarsi, afferrandole il polso, ma non aveva abbastanza forza nelle braccia per allentare la stretta.  
\- Non mi lascerò derubare da voi! - Gridò la donna, furiosa. - Nessun altro uomo mi farà del male!  
Guy ansimò e si rese conto che se avesse continuato a stringergli il collo in quel modo, quella donna lo avrebbe fatto svenire e allora sarebbe stata la fine: doveva fare qualcosa per liberarsi senza farle troppo male e senza contare sulla forza delle proprie braccia.  
Si alzò in piedi di scatto, lasciò andare le redini e si gettò all’indietro, usando il proprio peso per travolgere la donna e farle perdere l’equilibrio, cadendo insieme a lei sul pianale del carro in mezzo ai bagagli che trasportava. I cavalli, spaventati da tutto quel trambusto, si lanciarono in una corsa folle senza il minimo controllo.  
  
Robin fu il primo ad attraversare la porta segreta del campo, seguito da Marian e Allan solo un attimo dopo. Harold si attardò a legare i cavalli prima di raggiungerli.  
\- Dove sono tutti? - Chiese Allan, guardando il campo completamente deserto.  
Robin scosse la testa per dire che non lo sapeva.  
\- Forse sono andati ad aiutare i poveri… - Suggerì Marian.  
\- In piena notte? Mi sembra improbabile. - Disse Robin.  
\- Di solito di notte derubiamo i ricchi oppure ci intrufoliamo al castello. - Spiegò Allan.  
\- Ma non avrebbero agito di loro iniziativa, se non in caso di necessità. Avrebbero aspettato il nostro ritorno.  
Robin non lo disse ad alta voce, ma sapeva che gli altri avevano bisogno di lui per ideare un piano, che non erano preparati ad agire da soli.  
\- Credi che possano essere in pericolo? - Chiese Marian, preoccupata.  
\- Non lo so, ma dobbiamo scoprire cosa è successo. - Robin toccò il focolare spento. - La cenere è ancora tiepida, non devono essere andati via da molto.  
Harold tornò in quel momento, indicando un punto all’esterno del campo.  
\- È in quella radura che tenete i cavalli?  
\- Sì.  
\- Beh, non ce n’è nemmeno uno. E manca anche il carro che a volte usate per fare le consegne.  
Robin si accigliò.  
\- Dobbiamo scoprire cosa è successo.  
\- Andiamo a Nottingham. - Propose Allan. - Alla taverna conoscono sempre tutti i pettegolezzi e le notizie più fresche.  
\- Cosa aspettiamo? - Chiese Marian, avviandosi verso la porta del campo, ma Robin la fermò.  
\- Non puoi venire alla taverna con noi!  
La ragazza girò su se stessa per fissarlo negli occhi.  
\- Perché? Perché sono una donna?!  
\- Beh, sì! Non sono posti adatti a una ragazza!  
\- Nemmeno un campo di fuorilegge lo è. E ora muovetevi, forse alla taverna qualcuno potrebbe avere anche notizie di Guy…  
Marian si diresse verso i cavalli, decisa, e Robin le corse dietro, senza sapere cosa dire per fermarla, mentre Allan e Harold si scambiarono uno sguardo prima di alzare le spalle: di certo non si sarebbero opposti quando la ragazza era di quell’umore.  
  
Isabella rimase senza fiato nel colpire il pianale del carro con la schiena, ma si sforzò di riprendersi subito: non poteva arrendersi all’uomo mascherato che prima aveva cercato di derubarla e che ora l’aveva aggredita e stava tentando di immobilizzarla con il proprio peso.  
Troppe volte in passato aveva dovuto subire gli assalti violenti del marito in quei momenti che avrebbero dovuto essere naturali tra marito e moglie e che invece il più delle volte portavano a umiliazione e dolore per lei. Troppo spesso si era dovuta sottomettere per non subire danni peggiori, per non lasciare orfani i propri figli; troppo spesso si era dovuta piegare e assecondare quei desideri brutali.  
Ora non avrebbe mai più permesso a un uomo di toccarla contro la sua volontà, avrebbe impedito a chiunque di farle ancora del male.  
Alzò un ginocchio e colpì l’uomo mascherato con tutte le proprie forze, strappandogli un gemito di dolore, poi lo spinse via facendolo rotolare di lato e afferrò con entrambe le mani la stoffa del suo cappuccio per sbattergli la testa contro il legno del carro.  
Stranamente l’uomo non provò a colpirla, ma cercò di afferrarle i polsi per bloccarla. Isabella tirò indietro le braccia per liberarsi e si sorprese della poca resistenza che incontrava: liberò una mano senza troppa fatica e la usò per schiaffeggiare con forza l’uomo.  
\- Smettetela! Non voglio farvi del male! - Gridò lo sconosciuto, cercando di schivare un secondo colpo.  
\- Io invece sì!  
Isabella lo colpì di nuovo e cercò di spingerlo da parte per cercare di recuperare le redini, ma quando alzò gli occhi sulla strada si lasciò sfuggire un grido di terrore: i cavalli erano diretti a tutta velocità verso una curva della strada, oltre la quale poteva vedere l’acqua di uno stagno.  
Se non avessero rallentato, non avevano alcuna speranza di riuscire a passare senza danni. Anche l’uomo mascherato doveva essersene reso conto, perché aveva afferrato le redini per tirarle bruscamente, ma i cavalli erano troppo spaventati per fermarsi.  
Isabella non vide il momento del disastro perché aveva chiuso gli occhi nel vedere la curva che si avvicinava. All’improvviso il carro si inclinò di lato e lei si sentì incredibilmente leggera. Ebbe appena il tempo di chiedersi se quello era ciò che si provava a volare, poi l’acqua gelida la colpì come un pugno e si richiuse su di lei, avvolgendola nel silenzio.  
  
Sir Malcolm vide il carro passargli davanti a tutta velocità e, nel vedere che Gisborne stava lottando con qualcuno, si rese conto che qualcosa doveva essere andato storto.  
Le guardie perlomeno sembravano essere cadute nella trappola e inseguivano il carro, lasciando sguarnito il magazzino.  
Ora toccava a lui e agli altri finti Cavalieri del Lupo distogliere l’attenzione delle guardie da Gisborne e fare in modo di tenerle impegnate il più a lungo possibile. Spronò il cavallo e passò al galoppo tra il carro e gli inseguitori, per dare l’impressione di essere il bandito in fuga.  
Poco dopo si voltò a guardare indietro e provò allo stesso tempo sollievo e terrore nel vedere che lo stratagemma aveva funzionato: ora i soldati stavano inseguendo lui.  
  
Le redini gli furono strappate di mano quando il carro iniziò a ribaltarsi e Guy perse l’equilibrio, cadendo con violenza contro uno dei fianchi del veicolo. Il colpo lo lasciò senza fiato, poi il carico gli franò addosso mentre il carro si rovesciava e Guy si trovò intrappolato sotto la coperta che era stata usata per coprire cesti e bauli.  
Un attimo dopo, il carro sprofondò nello stagno, trascinandosi dietro i cavalli imbizzarriti e Guy capì subito di essere bloccato sotto il veicolo parzialmente affondato, impigliato nella coperta e schiacciato dai bagagli.  
Cercò di lottare per liberarsi, ma non aveva abbastanza forza nelle braccia per spingere via gli oggetti che lo bloccavano.  
Intorno a lui, lo scalciare convulso dei cavalli morenti agitava l’acqua, intorbidendola, poi i corpi degli animali si fermarono e rimase solo un silenzio terrificante.  
Guy cercò di alzare il viso, di respirare dalla minuscola sacca d’aria rimasta intrappolata all’interno del carro, ma per quanto sarebbe durata? Quanto ancora prima di ridursi a una massa di panico scalciante, proprio come i cavalli, per poi scivolare nell’oblio?  
L’acqua era fredda, ma la morte sarebbe stata gelida…  
 _Aiutatemi. Vi prego. Non voglio morire così._  
  
Isabella scalciò con forza per tornare in superficie. Il vestito inzuppato d’acqua la intralciava e la appesantiva, perciò si liberò almeno del mantello e poco dopo riuscì a riemergere, ansimando, ma senza troppi danni. Si guardò intorno per vedere cosa fosse successo al carro e impallidì nel vedere il veicolo rovesciato e parzialmente sommerso e i cavalli morti. Del ladro che l’aveva aggredita non c’era alcuna traccia e Isabella si chiese se fosse scappato o se fosse morto nell’incidente, poi sentì un tonfo soffocato provenire dall’interno del carro e si rese conto che doveva essere rimasto intrappolato sott’acqua.  
Per un momento Isabella fu tentata di lasciarlo annegare: era un criminale, l’aveva aggredita e aveva causato quel disastro, molto probabilmente meritava di fare quella fine. Poi pensò alla volta in cui lei stessa aveva rischiato di annegare e rabbrividì a quel pensiero.  
Era successo quando era ancora molto piccola ed era inciampata, cadendo in un ruscello, ma non aveva mai dimenticato la sensazione di terrore che aveva provato nel non poter respirare.  
Non aveva corso nessun pericolo serio perché Guy l’aveva tirata su solo dopo pochi attimi e l’aveva sgridata per la sua imprudenza, ma per molto tempo aveva avuto gli incubi.  
Decise che qualunque fossero le colpe di quell’uomo, non poteva lasciarlo morire in quel modo orribile. Prese un respiro profondo e si immerse per cercare di liberarlo.  
Col buio e con l’acqua resa torbida dagli ultimi movimenti dei cavalli, Isabella non avrebbe potuto vedere dove si trovava il ladro nemmeno se ci avesse provato, perciò lo cercò seguendo il suono dei suoi colpi contro il legno del carro, tastando gli ostacoli con le mani e spostando i cesti e i bauli del carico. Stava per tornare in superficie per respirare, quando la sua mano incontrò il braccio dell’uomo. Sentendosi toccare, il ladro mascherato si dibatté, senza riuscire a liberarsi e Isabella si rese conto che doveva essere bloccato.  
Ormai cominciava a sentire la mancanza di aria, ma aveva paura che se lo avesse lasciato andare non sarebbe riuscita a ritrovarlo in tempo. Mantenendo la presa sul braccio del ladro con una mano, usò l’altra per allontanare gli oggetti che potevano averlo intrappolato. Si sorprese un po’ perché nessuno dei bauli era eccessivamente pesante e le sembrava strano che un uomo adulto non fosse stato in grado di spingerli via.  
Forse, pensò, si era lasciato prendere dal panico.  
Con le ultime forze, lo strattonò con forza, riuscendo a liberarlo e riemersero insieme in superficie.  
Isabella ansimò, sfinita, ma si accorse che il ladro sembrava essere privo di sensi, perciò lo trascinò verso la riva e gli tirò via la sciarpa che gli copriva la parte inferiore del volto per assicurarsi che respirasse ancora. Pensò che avrebbe dovuto togliergli anche la maschera per poterlo riconoscere in futuro, ma anche quel semplice gesto le sembrò troppo faticoso.  
Rimase stesa sulla riva fangosa dello stagno accanto a lui e chiuse gli occhi, cercando di riprendere le forze.  
Erano sopravvissuti.  
Tutto il resto poteva aspettare.  



	56. The Lady and the Thief

Guy si svegliò di colpo e per qualche momento rimase immobile a respirare lentamente, incredulo di poterlo fare liberamente senza l’oppressione dell’acqua gelida e scura che si chiudeva su di lui per soffocarlo. Il cielo era limpido e pieno di stelle e Guy pensò di non aver mai visto niente di così bello.  
Era fradicio e l’aria era abbastanza fredda da farlo tremare, ma non importava, era già fortunato a essere sopravvissuto.  
\- Siete sveglio. - Disse una voce di donna accanto a lui, il disprezzo evidente nel suo tono.  
Guy si sforzò di alzarsi a sedere e la guardò: anche la donna era bagnata fino alle ossa e i capelli scuri le ricadevano sul volto, celandolo in parte, ma non sembrava affatto spaventata dall’incidente, furiosa piuttosto.  
\- Dovrei chiamare le guardie e farvi arrestare!  
Gisborne si rialzò cautamente in piedi per essere pronto a fuggire se la sconosciuta avesse deciso di mettere in atto quella minaccia. Il mondo ondeggiò intorno a lui per un attimo e Guy si toccò la fronte, sussultando di dolore quando le sue dita spinsero il bordo della maschera contro il taglio che aveva sulla fronte. Il sangue gli colava lungo il viso, infiltrandosi tra la pelle e il cuoio della maschera e Guy ricordò che era stata la donna a ferirlo, quando gli aveva sbattuto la testa contro il legno del carro.  
\- Volevate uccidermi, per caso? - Si lamentò, tastando delicatamente la ferita mentre cercava di capire se avrebbe dovuto chiedere a Matilda di ricucirla.  
La donna si avvicinò a lui come una furia e si fermò a pochi passi da lui.  
\- Avete cercato di derubarmi! Per colpa vostra siamo quasi morti e avete distrutto il mio carro!  
Guy guardò lo stagno e sospirò nel vedere i cavalli morti.  
\- Mi dispiace molto, davvero. - Disse a bassa voce. - Non era mia intenzione, non volevo che succedesse questo…  
\- Adesso verrete a dirmi che non volevate rubare il mio carro! - Ringhiò Isabella, indignata.  
\- Era necessario, ma se voi non foste saltata sul carro in quel modo, non sarebbe successo niente! Se abbiamo rischiato di ammazzarci è anche colpa vostra!  
\- E quindi avrei dovuto lasciarvi fare senza provare a difendermi?!  
\- Avreste dovuto semplicemente gridare e chiedere aiuto come avrebbe fatto qualsiasi donna normale! Come vi è venuto in mente di salire sul carro saltando da un cavallo in corsa?!  
\- Non permetterò a nessuno di approfittarsi ancora di me. Chi prova a farmi del male avrà ciò che si merita.  
Guy la guardò, stupito: era insolito imbattersi in donne tanto decise e indipendenti. Aveva pensato che Marian fosse l’unica a essere così fiera, ma questa straniera sembrava in grado di tenere testa a chiunque. Decise di non avere abbastanza energie per continuare a discutere con lei e che avrebbe fatto meglio a tornare al campo ad aspettare che gli altri tornassero.  
\- Mi dispiace, va bene?! La prossima volta mi terrò alla larga da voi, ho imparato la lezione.  
Fece per andarsene, ma la donna lo afferrò per un braccio e lo strattonò.  
\- Non pensate di potervene andare impunemente dopo quello che avete fatto!  
Guy scosse la testa, incredulo.  
\- E cosa volete che faccia? Non posso riportare in vita i cavalli, né tirare fuori il carro dall’acqua. Ditemi il vostro nome e troverò un modo di risarcirvi per i danni.  
Isabella lo guardò: quell’uomo mascherato aveva un comportamento strano. Da quando un ladro si scusava e proponeva di ripagare i danni causati? Un criminale qualunque avrebbe cercato di sopraffarla per scappare, mentre l’uomo che si ritrovava davanti non le dava affatto la sensazione di poter essere un pericolo per lei.  
Più probabilmente era vero il contrario, si ritrovò a pensare.  
Quell’uomo era ferito e debole e sembrava avere solo la sua corporatura come vantaggio su di lei.  
Lottando con lui sul carro era riuscita a sopraffarlo senza troppi problemi, trovandosi in difficoltà solo quando aveva tentato di schiacciarla con il suo corpo per immobilizzarla. Anche in quel momento però non si era sentita veramente minacciata.  
Inspiegabilmente le vennero in mente le lotte di quando era bambina e si avventava su suo fratello, furiosa per qualche litigio o dispetto, cercando di prenderlo a calci o di tirargli i capelli. Guy era più grande di lei e avrebbe potuto sconfiggerla facilmente, ma in quelle occasioni si limitava a bloccarla senza farle male finché lei non si stancava.  
Isabella si chiese come mai le fosse venuto in mente un ricordo tanto lontano. Non appena era diventata un po’ più grande, sua madre le aveva detto che una fanciulla non avrebbe dovuto comportarsi in maniera così violenta e sgraziata. Le aveva spiegato che era importante essere capace di difendersi in caso di necessità, ma che una donna non avrebbe mai dovuto esprimere la propria ira con la violenza.  
Arrossì un po’ nel pensare al modo con cui aveva sbattuto la testa di quello sconosciuto sul pianale del carro, ma scacciò subito quell’imbarazzo inopportuno: il ladro l’aveva aggredita e lei si era difesa.  
\- Devo andare.  
La voce dell’uomo mascherato, tesa e urgente, la distolse dai suoi pensieri e Isabella vide un gruppo di uomini a cavallo che era apparso in fondo alla strada, probabilmente in cerca del fuggitivo. Per un momento fu tentata di trattenerlo e consegnarlo ai soldati, ma poi pensò che quell’uomo non sembrava un criminale pericoloso o malvagio e non se la sentiva di condannarlo alla forca. La morte di due cavalli e un carro danneggiato non valevano la vita di un uomo.  
\- Andate e non fatevi vedere mai più.  
Guy annuì e corse via, o almeno ci provò: zoppicava in maniera piuttosto evidente e la sua andatura era decisamente incerta, come se fosse sul punto di svenire. In più, notò Isabella, scuotendo la testa, quello sprovveduto stava cercando di allontanarsi lungo la strada principale dove i soldati lo avrebbero scorto e raggiunto in breve tempo.  
\- Devo essere impazzita. - Sussurrò tra sé, poi si sollevò la gonna bagnata con una mano e corse dietro al bandito mascherato, raggiungendolo dopo pochi passi. Lo afferrò per un braccio e lo strattonò con forza per allontanarlo dalla strada, tirandolo al riparo degli alberi e nascondendosi insieme a lui alla vista dei soldati.  
Isabella gli premette una mano sulla bocca per farlo tacere e rimasero nascosti tra le ombre degli alberi ad aspettare che le guardie li superassero. Il ladro non aveva nemmeno provato a ribellarsi quando lei lo aveva afferrato e ora era immobile, con la schiena appoggiata a un tronco e gli occhi chiusi. Isabella sentiva il suo respiro contro il palmo della sua mano, breve e affrettato, come quello di un animale braccato in preda al panico.  
I soldati passarono senza vederli e Isabella fece un respiro di sollievo.  
\- Sono andati via. - Sussurrò e Guy riaprì gli occhi e fece per tornare verso la strada.  
\- Siete un idiota, per caso? - Gli chiese Isabella, in un sussurro affrettato. - Se andate da quella parte vi vedranno subito.  
Guy si passò una mano sugli occhi e Isabella notò il tremito che la scuoteva.  
\- Voi non state bene. - Affermò.  
\- È questo freddo… Confonde le idee… - Disse Guy in tono incerto. - Non… Non riesco a pensare…  
\- Non fatelo allora. - Ribatté Isabella, prendendolo per mano. - E venite con me.  
\- Dove?  
\- Non siete in grado di fuggire. Non ora, almeno. Vi aiuterò a nascondervi da qualche parte finché non potrete andarvene senza farvi catturare come uno sciocco.  
La donna lo tirò per la mano e Guy la seguì docilmente. Forse era da folli fidarsi in quel modo della vittima che aveva cercato di derubare, ma era consapevole di non avere alcuna speranza di fuggire con le proprie forze.  
La donna tornò verso la città e lo condusse attraverso i vicoli più stretti e oscuri finché non trovò ciò che stava cercando: una stalla che non doveva essere stata utilizzata da un bel po’ di tempo.  
Aveva imparato a trovare i posti migliori in cui passare la notte quando era piccola e lei e Guy erano stati scacciati dal villaggio. Spesso erano stati costretti a vivere per strada e le stalle vuote erano un ottimo posto in cui rifugiarsi quando non volevano essere scoperti. Era facile individuarle: la paglia conservava ancora l’odore dei cavalli, ma mancava l’olezzo pungente del letame fresco e poi le mangiatoie erano vuote e polverose e i secchi asciutti.  
Isabella spinse il ladro attraverso la porta, poi si guardò intorno per accertarsi che non arrivasse nessuno, chiuse l’anta e la sbarrò con un’asse di legno, poi sospirò.  
\- Beh, mettiamoci comodi, credo che dovremo restare qui per un po’. - Disse e sorrise leggermente nel vedere che l’altro si era già lasciato cadere su un mucchio di paglia, stremato.  
Isabella si avventurò nella stalla buia, tastando le pareti in cerca di qualcosa che potesse aiutarli a scaldarsi un po’ e poco dopo il suo impegno fu premiato quando le sue dita si chiusero su un mucchio di vecchie coperte polverose e puzzolenti, ma meravigliosamente asciutte. Approfittò di quell’angolo buio per togliersi il vestito inzuppato e si avvolse addosso una delle coperte, stringendola con un pezzo di corda sfilacciata, poi tornò verso il ladro stringendo il proprio vestito in una mano e le rimanenti coperte nell’altra.  
Stese l’abito bagnato sulla porta di uno dei recinti, poi si inginocchiò accanto all’uomo mascherato e alzò per un attimo gli occhi al cielo prima di iniziare a scuoterlo per una spalla.  
\- Ehi, non potete addormentarvi così bagnato, oppure vi prenderete un malanno!  
Guy aprì gli occhi con un brivido.  
\- Non posso farci molto, non trovate?  
Isabella gli lanciò un paio di coperte.  
\- Per essere un criminale siete uno sprovveduto... Toglietevi quegli abiti bagnati e copritevi con queste. - Disse con lo stesso tono che avrebbe potuto usare con uno dei suoi figli.  
Si voltò e lo sentì trafficare per un po’, poi lo udì sospirare e imprecare sommessamente. Si voltò, un po’ incuriosita dalla frustrazione che aveva sentito nella sua voce e cercò di guardarlo: i suoi occhi si stavano abituando al buio, ma nella penombra della stalla riusciva a vedere solo la sagoma indistinta del ladro.  
\- Va tutto bene? - Chiese, strappando un altro verso di frustrazione all’altro.  
\- Non posso… Non riesco a slacciare i fermagli della mia giacca…  
Isabella si stupì del tono vergognoso della sua voce e intuì che quella frase doveva essergli costata molto in termini di orgoglio, perciò si trattenne dal fare qualsiasi altro commento ironico e allungò una mano a cercare i ganci che gli stavano causando tante difficoltà.  
\- Vi siete ferito quando il carro si è rovesciato? - Chiese con gentilezza, aiutandolo a sfilarsi la giacca.  
\- No. Non quando si è rovesciato.  
Guy non aggiunse altro. Riuscì a togliersi da solo il resto dei vestiti e si avvolse nella coperta polverosa. Doveva essere lurida e emanava un forte odore di stalla, ma Guy trovava quell’odore stranamente confortante; gli dava quasi l’impressione di avere vicino il proprio cavallo e la compagnia dell’animale riusciva sempre a rasserenare almeno un po’ il suo animo.  
Si stese sulla paglia con un sospiro, stringendosi addosso la coperta e per un po’ rimase immobile a recuperare le forze e a cercare di scaldarsi.  
Dopo un po’ smise di tremare e, anche se la ferita alla testa continuava a dolere, cominciò a sentirsi meno confuso e a rendersi conto di quello che era successo.  
Il suo tentativo di attirare le guardie era andato decisamente storto e avrebbe potuto finire molto male. Rabbrividì pensando al terrore che aveva provato quando si era trovato intrappolato sotto al carro con così poca aria. Ricordava di aver tempestato di colpi il pianale del carro nel tentativo di tornare in superficie e soltanto ora si rendeva conto di quanto quel comportamento fosse stato insensato, dettato solo dal panico. Il ricordo successivo erano le stelle: aveva riaperto gli occhi e si era trovato steso sulla riva a fissare il cielo stellato, senza avere la minima idea di come potesse essersi salvato.  
Non aveva ancora il minimo ricordo di quei momenti e si rivolse alla donna, curioso.  
\- Come ho fatto a uscire dallo stagno? Voi lo avete visto?  
La sconosciuta si lasciò sfuggire una risatina.  
\- Vi ho sentito battere contro il fondo del carro e allora vi ho aiutato a liberarvi e a tornare in superficie. Vi ho trascinato fino alla riva. Non lo ricordate?  
Guy scosse la testa.  
\- No. Allora vi devo la vita, mia signora. Grazie, sono in debito con voi.  
\- Sì lo siete. Non vi chiederò una ricompensa per avervi salvato, ma mi aspetto un risarcimento per il carro e i cavalli e tutto il carico che avete distrutto. E qualcosa in più per i miei uomini, quelli che avete spinto giù dal carro; potevano ferirsi gravemente per colpa della vostra bravata.  
Gisborne fu grato al buio che nascondeva il rossore che gli aveva colorato il viso. Le parole dure della donna lo avevano fatto sentire un idiota e sospirò mentalmente pensando che aveva fallito per l’ennesima volta.  
Lui non era Robin Hood, non aveva la sua presenza di spirito e la sua fortuna, né la sua capacità di affrontare gli imprevisti, ed era inevitabile che un piano ideato da lui andasse storto. Poteva solo sperare che il resto del piano avesse funzionato e che gli altri non si fossero trovati nei guai a causa sua.  
\- Troverò un modo per risarcirvi, signora. - Disse umilmente, poi rimase in silenzio e Isabella si rese conto che doveva essersi addormentato perché il suo respiro era diventato più lento e profondo.  
Si stese anche lei sulla paglia, chiedendosi chi fosse quell’uomo. Quando si era spogliato non si era tolto la maschera e lei era tentata di approfittare del suo sonno per spostarla e guardarlo in viso, ma il buio le avrebbe comunque impedito di vederlo bene e poi non le sembrava giusto.  
Non era un criminale comune, di questo ne era certa, e nemmeno un popolano, almeno a giudicare dal modo in cui parlava.  
Si ritrovò a sbadigliare e decise che avrebbe rimandato la propria curiosità al giorno dopo: aveva viaggiato tutto il giorno e parte della notte per giungere a Nottingham da Shrewsbury e poi si era trovata coinvolta suo malgrado in quella disavventura, non c’era da stupirsi che si sentisse tanto stanca.  
Si raggomitolò nella paglia accanto al ladro addormentato e pensò che avrebbe dovuto aver paura a dormire da sola insieme a un uomo sconosciuto, ma assurdamente si sentiva tranquilla. Aveva la certezza che quell’uomo non costituisse una minaccia per lei, anche se non avrebbe saputo dire perché ne era così sicura.  
Chiuse gli occhi avvolgendosi nella coperta e l’odore della paglia la riportò a tanti anni prima quando stalle come quella erano state un rifugio sicuro per lei e Guy.  
A quei tempi, lui aveva cercato di proteggerla come poteva, aveva fatto del suo meglio per prendersi cura di lei e per un po’ c’era anche riuscito, poi l’aveva lasciata nelle mani di Thornton e lei aveva dovuto imparare a sopravvivere da sola. Il marito aveva fatto solo due cose buone per lei: le aveva dato dei figli, unica gioia di quegli anni oscuri, e l’aveva resa forte.  
Ora, in quella stalla buia, non aveva più bisogno di Guy per non avere paura. Anzi, tra lei e quell’improbabile ladro, era lei quella che aveva il controllo della situazione, lei quella che avrebbe trovato il modo di cavarsela, salvando la pelle anche a quel disgraziato che aveva tentato di derubarla in quel modo così disastroso.  
Ripensò al fratello, all’ultima volta che lo aveva visto e si rese conto che l’odio che aveva provato per lui in tutti quegli anni si era dissolto, lasciando solo una sensazione di rimpianto e di tristezza.  
Lady Marian e Robin di Locksley le avevano detto che era sparito all’improvviso e lei temeva che fossero solo degli illusi a sperare di ritrovarlo vivo.  
Il mondo era pieno di persone senza scrupoli e le foreste pullulavano di banditi e tagliagole, se Guy era stato attirato nel cuore della foresta da un vagabondo misterioso, l’ipotesi più probabile era che il suo corpo giacesse all’ombra di qualche cespuglio.  
Quel pensiero le fece stringere il cuore, anche se fino a pochi giorni prima lei aveva detto con così tanta sicurezza di considerarlo morto da molti anni.  
 _Chissà dove sei, fratello mio... Chissà cosa ne è stato di te..._  



	57. Brother and Sister

La taverna era affollata e, a quell’ora della notte, gli avventori erano ormai piuttosto ubriachi.  
Alcuni cantavano allegramente, mentre altri approfittavano di ogni minimo pretesto per litigare.  
Qualcuno era crollato sul tavolo e dormiva del sonno pesante degli ubriachi.  
Marian tirò su per bene il cappuccio del mantello e si rallegrò per aver deciso di indossare abiti maschili per il viaggio. Una dama in mezzo a quella gente ebbra avrebbe sicuramente creato scompiglio e attirato l’attenzione.  
Allan sogghignò all’idea di poter spennare qualche sprovveduto con uno dei suoi giochi d’azzardo, ma l’occhiata severa di Robin lo convinse a rimandare quell’attività a un altro momento. Lui e Harold presero posto a uno dei tavoli insieme agli altri due.  
\- Cosa facciamo ora? - Chiese Marian.  
Robin fece un cenno per chiamare l’oste.  
\- Intanto ordiniamo da bere.  
\- Ma non siamo venuti qui per questo! - Protestò la ragazza.  
\- Guardati intorno, vedi qualcuno senza un boccale in mano? Se vogliamo passare inosservati, dobbiamo comportarci come gli altri. Berremo, ascolteremo qualche pettegolezzo e poi farò qualche domanda.  
Marian annuì e poco dopo si ritrovò con un boccale in mano. Ne bevve un sorso: il vino era di scarsa qualità e probabilmente anche annacquato, ma nessuno sembrava farci troppo caso.  
Robin e Allan sembravano essere perfettamente a loro agio e anche Harold sembrava contento di essere seduto al caldo con un boccale di vino e un piatto di cibo davanti a lui, solo Marian si sentiva sola e infelice. Sentiva la mancanza di Guy ed era terrorizzata al pensiero di non riuscire a ritrovarlo.  
Era esausta: aveva la sensazione di non essersi mai fermata per più di pochi attimi da quando Guy si era allontanato da Locksley ed era sparito nella foresta. Anche quando si erano fermati per dormire, il suo sonno era stato agitato e disturbato dagli incubi.  
Chiuse gli occhi per un attimo, solo per un attimo…  
  
Robin lanciò uno sguardo alla ragazza addormentata. Marian si era appoggiata alla sua spalla e lui sentiva il suo respiro lento e regolare fargli il solletico sul collo.  
Un tempo si sarebbe chinato a sfiorarle la guancia con le labbra, avrebbe approfittato del suo sonno per accarezzarle i capelli senza timore di apparire sdolcinato.  
Un tempo.  
Ora quei gesti non erano più un suo diritto, quelle tenerezze appartenevano a Gisborne.  
Per un solo momento Robin si trovò a pensare che se Guy non fosse più tornato, Marian sarebbe stata ancora sua, ma respinse con forza quel pensiero.  
Anche senza Gisborne, non sarebbe stata mai più la stessa cosa.  
Marian aveva fatto una scelta e non aveva scelto Robin. Non c’era modo di negarlo o dimenticarlo; quella scelta sarebbe stata sempre tra loro e alla fine avrebbe distrutto ogni possibile legame.  
Marian non era più sua.  
Se davvero le voleva bene, Robin poteva solo accettarlo e augurarle di essere felice.  
La lasciò dormire e si mise ad ascoltare i discorsi della gente.  
Un gruppetto di avventori stava discutendo di un qualche incidente avvenuto quella notte.  
\- Lo hanno trovato rovesciato nello stagno: i cavalli erano morti e il carico era sparso ovunque!  
\- Il conducente doveva essere ubriaco! Più di noi! - Sghignazzò un altro.  
\- Da quello che ho sentito dire, il carro era stato rubato.  
\- Da un ubriaco?  
\- No, da uno dei compagni di Robin Hood, a quanto pare.  
Robin ascoltò attentamente e anche Allan e Harold dovevano aver udito quella frase perché entrambi sembravano essere diventati più seri e attenti.  
\- Perché rubare un carro per poi farlo rovesciare in uno stagno? - Chiese un uomo, poi allungò il boccale per farselo riempire di nuovo e ridacchiò. - L’ho sempre detto che l’acqua fa male.  
\- Non ne ho idea. Le guardie lo hanno inseguito, ma non so se lo abbiano preso oppure no. Sempre che non si sia ammazzato nell’incidente.  
\- Sarebbe un peccato, Robin Hood ha sempre aiutato i bisognosi. Chi era quello che ha rubato il carro?  
\- Il Guardiano Notturno, credo. - Suggerì un uomo.  
\- No, no. - Lo smentì un altro.  
\- Sì invece, ho sentito dire che era mascherato.  
\- Anche quello nuovo lo è. Quello che ha portato aiuto alla vasaia di Locksley quando lo sceriffo ha bruciato la sua bottega. Lo chiamano il Bandito del Lupo o qualcosa del genere.  
\- Ah, sì. Il Cavaliere del Lupo. Forse era lui.  
Robin, Allan e Harold si scambiarono uno sguardo. Se quegli uomini avevano davvero visto il Cavaliere del Lupo, allora Guy doveva essere vivo!  
Ma perché avrebbe dovuto rubare un carro solo per farlo rovesciare in uno stagno?  
Quelle informazioni non avevano fatto altro che confonderlo ancora di più.  
Gli avventori della taverna continuarono a parlare di quell’incidente, ma era chiaro che non avessero altre informazioni; i loro discorsi erano formati perlopiù da ipotesi più o meno fantasiose.  
Robin svegliò Marian per riferirle in breve quello che aveva sentito e vide gli occhi della ragazza accendersi di speranza.  
\- Poteva essere davvero Guy?!  
\- Non lo so. Non bisogna mai credere del tutto a quello che si sente intorno ai tavoli di una taverna, ma almeno abbiamo una traccia.  
\- Lo stagno!  
\- Già. Andiamo a vedere il punto dove è avvenuto questo incidente, forse troveremo altri indizi.  
  
Djaq medicò il braccio di uno dei contadini che li avevano aiutati a trasportare le provviste: l’uomo, già avanti negli anni, aveva insistito per scaricare i sacchi e distribuirli alle famiglie bisognose e aveva preso uno strappo piuttosto doloroso.  
La ragazza saracena applicò un unguento sul punto dolente, poi lo lasciò tornare dalla sua famiglia per festeggiare il successo della loro impresa.  
Sorrise soddisfatta: le guardie non si erano accorte di nulla e loro avevano svuotato il magazzino fino all’ultimo chicco di grano. L’indomani lo sceriffo avrebbe avuto una brutta sorpresa e lei avrebbe voluto vedere la sua faccia nell’accorgersi di essere stato derubato.  
Gli ultimi carri si erano allontanati nella foresta e pian piano i fuorilegge stavano tornando alla radura che era stata scelta come punto di ritrovo. Uno alla volta, anche gli uomini che avevano interpretato il ruolo del Cavaliere del Lupo stavano tornando alla radura. Little John li ricompensava con una piccola borsa piena di monete e gli uomini, contenti, tornavano a riunirsi alle loro famiglie.  
Djaq alzò la testa nel sentire un fruscio ai margini della radura e poco dopo un altro Cavaliere del Lupo si avvicinò a loro. Con una punta d’ansia, notò subito che non era Guy e riconobbe l’uomo misterioso di cui Guy e Matilda non avevano voluto rivelare l’identità.  
Il vecchio scese da cavallo e si diresse verso di lei con un’andatura rigida, come se cavalcare gli avesse indolenzito tutto il corpo.  
\- Dov’è Guy? - Chiese Djaq e il vecchio si irrigidì.  
\- Non è ancora tornato? - Chiese, in tono nervoso.  
\- No. Lo avete visto?  
\- Sì. Aveva rubato un carro per attirare l’attenzione delle guardie e stava lottando con qualcuno. Io sono intervenuto per distrarre i soldati e sono riuscito a farmi inseguire per un bel pezzo, ma poi non ho avuto modo di trovarlo, pensavo che fosse tornato qui.  
La ragazza scosse la testa.  
\- Non c’è. Aspettiamolo ancora un po’, poi andremo a cercarlo.  
Roger si abbracciò le ginocchia, appoggiandovi il viso e cercando di farsi il più piccolo possibile.  
Aveva paura. Voleva scomparire in modo che nessuno potesse fargli del male.  
\- _Maman_ , mi dispiace… Mi dispiace così tanto… Non avrei dovuto disobbedire…  
Se solo fosse rimasto al maniero come gli era stato detto… Se solo non si fosse lasciato convincere da Izzy a portarla con lui…  
Rabbrividì pensando alla sorella.  
Non era insieme a lui in quella cella buia e sporca e probabilmente era terrorizzata a morte.  
Come lui del resto.  
Arrossì, vergognoso. Si stava addestrando per diventare un prode cavaliere, ma aveva paura. Ogni minimo suono lo faceva sussultare e aveva voglia di piangere.  
Era tutto così irreale che continuava a chiedersi se quello fosse un incubo Anche i vestiti che gli avevano fatto indossare erano estranei; con tutta quella pelle, le fibbie e i fermagli di metallo, sembravano appartenere a un mondo più duro e pericoloso di cui lui non faceva parte.  
Era solo un ragazzino, pensò, e anche se sognava di diventare un cavaliere, non si sentiva pronto ad affrontare quel mondo, non ancora.  
Pregò disperatamente che fosse solo un sogno, supplicando Dio di farlo svegliare nel suo letto caldo e morbido, nella sua stanza piena di luce.  
Ma nelle segrete era tutto buio: se quello era un incubo, non riusciva a svegliarsi.  
  
Izzy si svegliò con un lamento: il letto era stranamente scomodo e la sua stanza era immersa nel buio.  
\- _Maman_? Perché hai spento la candela? - Chiese, con la voce che le tremava. Poi si ricordò che non era a casa a Shrewsbury, ma a Nottingham. La sera prima si era addormentata a tavola e qualcuno doveva averla portata a letto, ma evidentemente non sapevano quanto la spaventasse svegliarsi in una stanza completamente buia.  
\- Roger?! Accendi la candela, Roger! - Supplicò, un po’ vergognosa. John e Richard la deridevano spesso per quella paura infantile, anche se non così tanto come quando le capitava di bagnare il letto.  
A quel pensiero, Izzy spalancò gli occhi e per un attimo dimenticò la paura: se le fosse successo mentre era ospite al castello, sarebbe stato incredibilmente umiliante. Tastò sotto di sé con una mano e sospirò di sollievo nel sentire la veste asciutta, ma si stupì nel non sentire la morbidezza del materasso, ma solo la superficie ruvida delle assi di legno.  
Isabel si alzò a sedere e capì di aver dormito su una specie di panca dura e scomoda e che per quel motivo doveva essersi svegliata nel cuore della notte con la schiena dolorante.  
La bambina capì che quella in cui si trovava non era una normale stanza del castello, ma qualcosa di molto più spaventoso. Faceva freddo e il buio non era rischiarato nemmeno dalle braci di un camino, mentre un odore disgustoso rendeva l’aria soffocante.  
Qualcosa di morbido e peloso le sfiorò una gamba e la bambina si affrettò a sollevare entrambi i piedi da terra, accucciandosi sulla panca con un grido di terrore.  
  
Isabella si svegliò dopo l’alba e guardò le minuscole particelle di polvere che danzavano nell’aria, illuminate dai raggi del sole che filtravano attraverso le pareti della stalla, piene di fessure e spiragli.  
Dall’esterno giungevano i rumori e i suoni della città che si svegliava, ma erano attutiti, come se provenissero da una grande distanza. All’interno della stalla, invece regnava il silenzio e lei poteva distinguere il respiro del ladro mascherato, ancora profondamente addormentato.  
Isabella si alzò in piedi senza fare rumore e recuperò il proprio vestito: era macchiato e rovinato dall’acqua dello stagno ed era terribilmente sporco, ma durante la notte si era asciugato e ora era soltanto un po’ umido. Lasciò cadere a terra la coperta che si era avvolta addosso e si affrettò a rivestirsi prima che lo sconosciuto si svegliasse, poi tornò a sedersi sul mucchio di paglia che aveva usato per dormire e si mise a osservare l’uomo addormentato.  
Aveva il viso coperto dalla maschera e in parte nascosto dai capelli scuri e spettinati che gli spiovevano sul volto ed era girato su un fianco, con un lembo della coperta stretto tra le mani, come se vi si fosse aggrappato durante il sonno.  
Al buio non aveva potuto vederlo, ma ora che era giorno Isabella poteva distinguere il taglio sulla fronte del ladro, vicino al bordo superiore della maschera. La ferita era piuttosto ampia e circondata da un livido e aveva sanguinato abbondantemente, inzuppando il cuoio della maschera e sporcandogli di rosso il viso e il torace. Isabella arrossì al pensiero di essere stata lei a infliggergli quella ferita, chiedendosi ancora una volta perché quell’uomo non fosse riuscito a difendersi.  
L’uomo si girò nel sonno, dandole la schiena e Isabella si coprì la bocca con una mano per soffocare un grido di orrore nel vedere le tre cicatrici che gli sfiguravano il dorso. Con lesioni come quelle, non era sorprendente che avesse avuto difficoltà a lottare, anche se contro un avversario debole come lei.  
Il ladro si svegliò di colpo, alzandosi a sedere con un grido di terrore che la fece sobbalzare, poi si guardò intorno, confuso.  
\- Non era un sogno, allora… Questa notte mi avete davvero salvato la vita… - Disse, quasi timidamente e Isabella gli rivolse un sorriso ironico.  
\- Non offendetevi, ma come criminale non valete molto.  
L’uomo non le rispose, ma la fissò più a lungo di quanto sarebbe stato lecito, tanto da farle pensare di avere qualcosa di strano in faccia.  
\- Cosa c’è? Perché mi guardate così?  
L’altro distolse lo sguardo, scuotendo la testa.  
\- Non lo so, avete qualcosa di familiare.  
Isabella non gli rispose, ma si alzò, raccolse gli abiti dell’uomo e glieli lanciò.  
\- Vestitevi, poi è meglio che torniate da dove siete venuto. Credete di esserne in grado?  
Guy annuì. Era stanco e dolorante, ma non si sentiva più confuso come la notte prima.  
\- Con quella maschera attirerete l’attenzione, vi converrebbe toglierla.  
Gisborne scosse la testa.  
\- No, non posso.  
\- Andiamo, se avessi voluto denunciarvi lo avrei già fatto.  
\- Non è per voi, signora. Ma se qualcuno dovesse riconoscermi sarebbe pericoloso. Coprirò il volto col cappuccio del mantello, ma terrò la maschera per maggiore sicurezza.  
Isabella alzò le spalle.  
\- Come volete, non mi riguarda.  
Si voltò a lanciargli uno sguardo e vide che si era vestito, ma aveva lasciato aperti gli ultimi fermagli della giacca. Isabella si avvicinò per chiuderli, con l’atteggiamento pratico e un po’ sbrigativo che a volte assumeva con i figli più giovani quando avevano difficoltà a vestirsi da soli.  
Il ladro distolse lo sguardo mentre la ringraziava, imbarazzato.  
\- Se posso darvi un consiglio, cambiate lavoro. Come fuorilegge non siete affatto credibile.  
Isabella socchiuse la porta della stalla per guardare fuori, poi scivolò in strada e il ladro la seguì un attimo dopo.  
\- Riuscirete ad allontanarvi senza farvi prendere? - Gli chiese, improvvisamente in ansia per lui.  
\- Oggi è giorno di mercato, mi mescolerò alla folla per uscire dalla città senza dare troppo nell’occhio. E voi? Non potete andare in giro da sola…  
Isabella scoppiò a ridere.  
\- Vi state preoccupando per la mia incolumità? Mi pare di avervi dimostrato che sono in grado di difendermi.  
\- Ma io non avevo intenzione di farvi del male! Ci sono persone crudeli e senza scrupoli che non esiterebbero a colpire e approfittarsi di una donna sola.  
L’espressione di Isabella si incupì.  
\- Ne sono ben consapevole, credetemi. - Disse in tono amaro, poi si costrinse a sorridere. - Ma se la cosa vi crea così tanta ansia, sappiate che una volta arrivata nella piazza principale potrò trovare facilmente gli uomini della mia scorta.  
\- Vi accompagnerò. Dalla piazza principale sarà più facile anche per me accodarmi a qualche gruppo di mercanti per uscire dalla città.  
Guy si tirò il cappuccio sul volto e le porse il braccio. Isabella lanciò uno sguardo curioso a quel ladro così insolito, poi gli appoggiò una mano nell’incavo del gomito e si diressero insieme verso la piazza.  
Quando arrivarono, si resero conto entrambi che c’era qualcosa di strano: nessuno badava ai banchi del mercato e la folla si era spostata verso il cortile del castello.  
Isabella fermò un passante che ne usciva proprio in quel momento.  
\- Cosa succede?  
\- Lo sceriffo ha dichiarato fuorilegge Guy di Gisborne con l’accusa di tradimento e lo ha condannato a morte.  
Isabella sussultò visibilmente e Guy la guardò, chiedendosi perché sembrasse così agitata. Sentire le parole di quell’uomo non era stato piacevole, ovviamente, ma la decisione dello sceriffo non lo sorprendeva affatto, anzi si stupiva che non lo avesse fatto prima.  
\- Prima dovranno prenderlo. - Dichiarò Guy, con un sogghigno e l’uomo lo guardò.  
\- Oh, lo hanno fatto. Gisborne era proprio lì, accanto allo sceriffo, legato e imbavagliato e chiuso in una gabbia, l’ho visto con i miei occhi. L’esecuzione avrà luogo domani a mezzogiorno. - Disse il contadino, poi si allontanò, ansioso di andare a raccontare le novità alla propria famiglia.  
Guy lo guardò andare via, accigliato, chiedendosi quali fossero le intenzioni di Vaisey e il motivo di tutta quella messinscena. Decise che avrebbe dovuto vedere con i propri occhi quello che stava succedendo nel cortile e fece per muoversi in quella direzione, quando si rese conto che la donna che lo aveva salvato si era aggrappata al suo braccio e stava tremando convulsamente.  
\- State bene, signora?  
\- Vogliono ucciderlo… - Sussurrò Isabella e Guy la guardò, un po stupito: quella donna si era mostrata fiera e orgogliosa come una leonessa, ma ora sembrava sconvolta. - Lo impiccheranno?  
\- Lo sceriffo ha intenzione di farlo, è l’esecuzione riservata ai fuorilegge. - Disse Guy. - Ma non credo…  
\- Non può farlo! - Disse Isabella, con orrore. - Voi non capite!  
\- Cosa dovrei capire? - Chiese Guy, sempre più perplesso davanti all’agitazione della donna. Pensò che era lui quello che avrebbe dovuto essere preoccupato. Si chiese se nel luogo da cui proveniva non avvenissero mai esecuzioni, se quella di uno sconosciuto la sconvolgeva così tanto.  
Isabella scoppiò in lacrime.  
\- Avrà paura… Lo so che è così… Sarà terrorizzato!  
\- Temo che ogni uomo abbia paura di fronte alla propria fine imminente, ma sono in pochi a spargere lacrime per i condannati a morte e molti di loro non le meritano. Voi avete un animo sensibile, signora.  
\- Non è per questo! È per Guy! Lui non lo sopporterà! Non dopo quello che stavano per fargli quando era solo un ragazzo!  
Gisborne la guardò per un attimo, pietrificato da quelle parole, poi la prese per un polso per trascinarla verso un vicolo deserto. La donna lo seguì, troppo sconvolta per ribellarsi e Guy le mise le mani sulle spalle per guardarla in faccia.  
\- Come fate a saperlo?! Come fate a sapere quelle cose di Guy di Gisborne?! - Chiese, quasi con ferocia, poi guardò meglio il volto della donna, contorto nel pianto, e non ebbe più bisogno di una risposta. Allungò una mano a scostarle una ciocca di capelli dal viso e le sorrise, commosso. - Come ho fatto a non accorgermene? Isabella…  
Isabella alzò la testa di scatto.  
\- Non vi ho mai detto il mio nome! Come… - Si interruppe e alzò una mano per togliergli la maschera che gli nascondeva il volto. L’altro non fece nulla per impedirlo e rimase a guardarla, in attesa.  
Isabella lo fissò, lasciando scivolare lo sguardo sul viso sporco di sangue e terriccio, sugli occhi azzurri tanto simili a quelli dei suoi figli, sui capelli scuri e mossi, ora terribilmente spettinati e incrostati di fango secco… Ricordava quel volto, anche se l’ultima volta che lo aveva visto aveva molti anni di meno, anche se era ancora il viso di un ragazzo e non quello di un uomo.  
\- Guy. - Sussurrò, senza riuscire a staccare gli occhi da quelli del fratello. - Sei davvero tu?  
Gisborne annuì e Isabella si morse un labbro, mentre la sua espressione si induriva.  
\- Ti odio. Mi hai lasciata nelle mani di un mostro… Mi hai condannata all’inferno!  
Guy fece un passo indietro, come se quelle parole lo avessero colpito fisicamente.  
\- Ti ho dato la possibilità di avere una vita migliore… Tuo marito è ricco…  
\- Mio marito era un mostro! Tu non hai idea di come fosse vivere con lui, non immagini nemmeno le cose che mi ha fatto!  
\- No! Non lo sapevo, te lo giuro! Dov’è ora?! Se ti ha fatto del male, io…  
\- Tu cosa?  
\- Gli farò pentire di essere nato.  
Isabella si sorprese di vedere un lampo di ferocia negli occhi del fratello, di trovarvi lo sguardo gelido di un assassino.  
\- Risparmiati il disturbo. Per fortuna è morto tre anni fa.  
Guy aveva abbassato lo sguardo, addolorato.  
\- Mi dispiace, Isabella, mi dispiace così tanto… Non avrei mai dovuto lasciarti sola, avrei dovuto indagare sull’uomo che ti aveva chiesta in sposa e invece mi sono lasciato abbagliare dalle sue promesse... Non sono stato capace di proteggerti…  
Isabella avrebbe potuto infierire, rinfacciandogli ogni sofferenza che aveva dovuto subire, ma nel suo cuore sapeva di averlo già perdonato. Da lui non voleva altro che le sue scuse, voleva soltanto che Guy fosse consapevole e pentito di averla abbandonata a un destino infelice.  
Gli mise una mano sulla guancia e sorrise, ironica.  
\- Come vedi ho imparato a proteggermi da sola. Tu invece non te la cavi troppo bene, direi…  
Guy si avvicinò per abbracciarla, timidamente, come se temesse di essere respinto, ma lei non si tirò indietro e gli strinse le braccia intorno al corpo, appoggiando il viso sul suo petto.  
Un tempo quello era il posto sicuro dove trovare il coraggio di affrontare un mondo ostile, un rifugio dove nulla avrebbe potuto farle del male, ma ora quell’abbraccio era diverso: lei non era più la bambina fragile e spaventata di un tempo e Guy non era più il ragazzo serio e cupo, oppresso da una responsabilità troppo grande per lui.  
Una sola cosa non era cambiata: il calore racchiuso in quell’abbraccio.  
Guy le voleva ancora bene e lei, che un tempo aveva pensato di odiarlo, si era sentita spezzare il cuore quando quel contadino le aveva detto che lo avrebbero giustiziato.  
Quel pensiero le strappò un verso sorpreso e Guy la guardò.  
\- Va tutto bene?  
\- Guy? Perché quell’uomo ha detto di averti visto prigioniero dello sceriffo? Ti ha scambiato per qualcun altro?  
Guy scosse la testa.  
\- Ne dubito. Da queste parti sono piuttosto famigerato, non credo che si sbaglierebbero, per questo porto la maschera.  
Isabella lo fissò.  
\- Credo che dovrai spiegarmi molte cose, fratello mio. Però non capisco perché lo sceriffo dovrebbe annunciare un’esecuzione quando non ha catturato il prigioniero.  
Guy scosse la testa e fece un cenno verso il cortile del castello.  
\- Non lo so, è strano, in effetti. Perché non lo scopriamo?  



	58. Surprise

Isabella pensò che era strano camminare in mezzo alla folla tenendo per mano il fratello.  
Un tempo, prima che lui la abbandonasse nelle mani di Thornton, le loro mani non si lasciavano mai quando camminavano lungo la strada o vagavano nelle città in cerca di cibo o di un rifugio per la notte, come se quel contatto costante fosse necessario per la loro sicurezza, come se solo tenendosi aggrappati l’uno all’altra potessero sentirsi almeno un po’ al sicuro.  
Allora, però, la mano di Guy era salda e forte intorno alle sue dita sottili di bambina, mentre ora di quella stretta era rimasto solo il calore della sua pelle, mentre erano le dita di Isabella a serrarsi con forza su quelle del fratello.  
Ripensò a come era stato facile sconfiggerlo quando aveva lottato contro di lui sul carro, alla difficoltà con cui aveva cercato di aprire i fermagli della giacca e alle orribili cicatrici che gli segnavano la schiena.  
\- Cosa ti è successo, Guy? Chi è stato a ferirti in questo modo?  
Gisborne abbassò lo sguardo su di lei.  
\- È colpa dello sceriffo. Quando è successo lavoravo ancora per lui. Non si è fatto scrupolo di mettermi in pericolo durante una missione e quando si è reso conto che non ero più in grado di combattere, mi ha accusato di essere un traditore perché ho cercato di tenerglielo nascosto.  
\- Mi chiedo perché lavorassi per un uomo come quello. Non hai un briciolo di cervello?!  
\- Era l’unico che avesse accettato di prendermi al suo servizio e permettermi di addestrarmi per diventare un cavaliere. Mi aveva promesso di restituirmi le nostre terre, di darmi un potere che non avevo mai avuto in vita mia…  
\- E tu gli hai creduto?  
\- Non avevo molta scelta. E lo ammetto, in quel periodo non ho fatto le mie scelte migliori.  
Isabella fece una specie di sbuffo.  
\- Su questo puoi scommetterci!  
Guy si sfiorò il taglio sulla fronte e sorrise, ironico.  
\- Per fortuna avevo la maschera quando abbiamo lottato. Se avessi saputo che ero io, temo che avrei subito danni molto peggiori.  
Isabella arrossì leggermente.  
\- Non ti chiederò scusa per quello. Considerala una giusta punizione. - Disse, scontrosa, e Guy sogghignò.  
\- Però eri preoccupata per me, non puoi negarlo. Hai _pianto_ , pensando che lo sceriffo mi avrebbe fatto impiccare.  
Isabella gli piantò il gomito in un fianco.  
\- Idiota. - Disse, ma il tono lasciava intuire un certo affetto.  
Guy si fece strada tra la folla che circondava la scalinata del castello e finalmente riuscirono ad avvicinarsi abbastanza da riuscire a vedere cosa stava succedendo.  
Lo sceriffo era in cima alla scalinata e camminava avanti e indietro, dilungandosi in uno dei suoi discorsi minacciosi e descrivendo in ogni minimo dettaglio quello che avrebbe fatto a Guy prima di impiccarlo. Gisborne non si lasciò impressionare troppo perché aveva già sentito discorsi di quel genere riferiti a Robin Hood.  
Quello che lo incuriosiva era il prigioniero. Guy era fin troppo riconoscibile e si chiedeva come Vaisey fosse riuscito a trovare qualche povero disgraziato che gli somigliasse così tanto da ingannare tutta quella gente.  
C’era una persona chiusa in una gabbia e Guy vide che indossava i suoi vestiti, ma quello non era sorprendente, di sicuro nei suoi alloggi al castello erano rimasti i suoi abiti di ricambio. Ciò che lo aveva fatto restare allibito era che il prigioniero era praticamente identico a lui. Non poteva vederlo da vicino perché le guardie tenevano la folla a distanza, ai piedi della scalinata, ma quel poveretto gli assomigliava moltissimo.  
Si chiese come avesse fatto lo sceriffo a trovare un suo sosia e stava per esprimere quel dubbio a Isabella, quando sua sorella iniziò a gridare, cercando di correre verso la scalinata.  
Guy la guardò, spaventato da quello scatto, e la rincorse, mettendosi davanti a lei per trattenerla.  
\- Sei impazzita? Non dobbiamo farci notare!  
\- Roger! - Gridò Isabella, cercando di spingere da parte Guy. - Quello è mio figlio! Vogliono giustiziare mio figlio!  
  
Robin alzò gli occhi al cielo, esasperato.  
\- Mi state dicendo che Gisborne è tornato da solo al campo, ha organizzato un furto ai danni dello sceriffo e ora è sparito di nuovo?!  
Djaq e Much annuirono. All’alba, quando ormai era diventato evidente che Guy non sarebbe tornato al campo da solo, la ragazza aveva chiesto l’aiuto degli altri fuorilegge per andare a cercarlo.  
Il vecchio misterioso si era offerto di andare con lei, ma Djaq non si era fidata: lo aveva fatto bendare e aveva chiesto a Little John e a Will di riportarlo al campo e tenerlo d’occhio, poi aveva chiesto a Much di aiutarla a cercare Guy.  
Much non era stato entusiasta ed era ancora molto diffidente nei confronti di Guy, ma era un uomo di buon cuore e alla fine si era lasciato convincere.  
Si erano recati nella direzione in cui il vecchio aveva detto di aver visto Guy l’ultima volta ed erano giunti a uno stagno dove galleggiava ancora un carro rovesciato. Sulla riva dello stagno, Robin e Marian stavano guardando quel disastro, mentre Allan e Harold, senza stivali e con addosso solo i pantaloni, erano immersi in acqua e stavano armeggiando con i rottami del carro.  
Djaq e Much li avevano raggiunti per informarli su ciò che era successo in loro assenza e a loro volta Robin e Marian avevano riferito le voci sentite alla taverna.  
Tutti e quattro avevano guardato il carro con aria tetra, temendo che Guy potesse essere morto nell’incidente e che il suo corpo potesse essere intrappolato sotto il carro rovesciato.  
Allan finì di tagliare i finimenti dei cavalli morti e lui e Harold, dopo averlo liberato, spinsero il carro più vicino alla riva. Much li aiutò a rimetterlo dritto, scoprendo con sollievo che non c’era traccia del corpo di Guy.  
\- Potrebbe… potrebbe essere sul fondo? - Chiese Marian, angosciata, ma Allan scosse la testa.  
\- Ho guardato bene prima, quando mi sono immerso per tagliare una delle redini. Il fondale dello stagno non è tanto melmoso, se fosse stato lì lo avrei visto.  
La ragazza si concesse un sospiro di sollievo, ma continuava a essere preoccupata per il marito.  
\- Se non è qui, dov’è, allora?  
Djaq le mise una mano sul braccio, sorridendole per incoraggiarla.  
\- Lo troveremo, oppure sarà lui a trovare noi, ne sono certa. Gisborne è una di quelle persone che in un modo o nell’altro riesce a cavarsela.  
\- Lo spero.  
Allan si strofinò il corpo con una coperta per asciugarsi il più possibile prima di rivestirsi e annuì alle parole di Djaq.  
\- Lo avete visto anche voi, no? Giz non è così facile da ammazzare. Noi piuttosto rischiamo di prenderci un malanno a restare qui al freddo, che ne dite di tornare alla taverna?  
Marian avrebbe voluto dirgli di no e che avrebbero dovuto continuare a cercare, ma Allan e Harold si erano immersi nell’acqua gelida dello stagno per il bene di Guy, non poteva negare loro una sosta davanti al camino della taverna per riscaldarsi un po’.  
Tornarono tutti verso Nottingham, ma non si fermarono alla taverna: buona parte della gente della città stava affrettandosi verso il cortile del castello.  
Robin fermò due donne che si stavano scambiando sussurri eccitati.  
\- Cosa succede?  
Una della due sorrise.  
\- Lo sceriffo ha catturato Guy di Gisborne. Quel bastardo avrà ciò che si merita!  
Le due comari si allontanarono allegramente e Robin fece cenno agli altri di tacere.  
\- Andiamo a vedere con i nostri occhi prima di farci prendere dal panico. Se Vaisey lo ha catturato, lo libereremo. Lo abbiamo già fatto in passato, non sarà un problema.  
Gli altri cinque annuirono e si affrettarono a seguire Robin.  
Il cortile del castello era affollato e la folla rumoreggiava, incerta se la cattura di Gisborne fosse una cosa buona oppure no.  
Marian sussultò nello scorgere il prigioniero chiuso nella gabbia e le venne da piangere: Guy sembrava spaventato, immobile contro la parete più lontana dallo sceriffo e tremava convulsamente, come se fosse scosso dai singhiozzi.  
La ragazza pensò che lo aveva visto sofferente e spaventato, ma mai così terrorizzato e che quello non le sembrava il suo comportamento normale. Si avvicinò ancora e Robin la seguì, preoccupato che potesse compiere qualche gesto avventato, ma Marian voleva solo guardare meglio.  
\- Robin! - Sussurrò in fretta, voltandosi verso di lui. - Quello non è Guy! Guardalo bene, è molto più giovane di lui! Quello è Roger, il figlio di Isabella!  
Il fuorilegge annuì.  
\- Probabilmente lo sceriffo vuole usarlo come esca per attirare Guy in trappola. Ma perché è a Nottingham? Isabella non gli avrebbe mai permesso di venire.  
\- Dobbiamo liberarlo, Robin!  
\- Ora ci sono troppi soldati, ma torneremo. Djaq, tu e Much andate ad avvisare gli altri.  
\- Quello non è Gisborne? - Chiese Much, allibito. - Ma è identico!  
\- È il figlio della sorella di Guy. Gli somiglia molto, ma è solo un ragazzino... Harold, sai se ci sono guardie del castello fedeli a Gisborne e non allo sceriffo?  
\- Non molte, ma alcune di loro sono brave persone, potrebbero aiutarci. Altri sarebbero disposti a vendere la madre per denaro, possiamo corromperli.  
\- Tu e Allan andate a sondare il terreno, allora. Se possibile procuratevi qualche uniforme.  
\- Cosa farete tu e Marian? - Chiese Djaq.  
\- Per il momento terremo d’occhio lo sceriffo e continueremo a cercare Guy. Ritroviamoci al campo a mezzogiorno.  
Gli altri annuirono e stavano per disperdersi tra la folla, quando il grido disperato di Isabella squarciò l’aria, superando il vocio della folla.  
\- Roger! Quello è mio figlio! Vogliono giustiziare mio figlio!  
Robin si lasciò sfuggire una mezza imprecazione: capiva perfettamente l’angoscia di Isabella, ma se si fosse fatta catturare anche lei, le cose sarebbero diventate ancora più difficili. Sperò ardentemente che lo sceriffo non avesse fatto caso alle sue grida e che la donna avesse il buon senso di restare in silenzio.  
Ma Vaisey stava già allungando il collo, cercando con lo sguardo l’origine di quelle grida.  
  
Guy mise una mano sulla bocca della sorella per farla tacere, ma Isabella lo morse per liberarsi e lo guardò, sconvolta.  
\- Fai qualcosa! Devi fare qualcosa per salvarlo e se non lo farai tu, lo farò io!  
\- Non possiamo! Non ora! Guarda quante guardie ci sono, non avremmo alcuna speranza!  
Isabella lo spinse da parte, ma ancora una volta Guy le sbarrò la strada.  
\- No! Non servirà a niente se ci facciamo ammazzare ora, dobbiamo andare!  
\- Non abbandonerò mio figlio! Non sono come te! Se hai tanta paura vattene!  
Gisborne la guardò, inorridito. Ormai era questione di pochi attimi e le guardie li avrebbero notati.  
Se avesse avuto la forza di un tempo, avrebbe sollevato la sorella di peso e l’avrebbe trascinata via, ma era fin troppo consapevole di non esserne in grado.  
\- Torneremo a salvarlo, te lo giuro! - La supplicò, tendendole una mano, ma un attimo dopo una freccia proveniente dall’alto gli sfiorò le dita, piantandosi a terra davanti ai suoi piedi.  
Guy si voltò di scatto e si ritrovò a fissare gli occhi dello sceriffo, puntati su di lui.  
\- Ma guarda, il famigerato Cavaliere del Lupo… Cosa c’è, la tua amichetta lebbrosa è preoccupata per Gisborne? A proposito, chi è? Non l’ho mai vista insieme alla banda di Hood…  
Nel sentire la voce dello sceriffo, Isabella era tornata un po’ in sé e fissò con orrore gli arcieri che tenevano sotto tiro sia lei che Guy, rendendosi conto solo in quel momento del pericolo che stavano correndo.  
Lanciò uno sguardo disperato al fratello.  
\- Cosa… cosa facciamo?  
\- Vogliono me. Per lo sceriffo sei insignificante, non sprecherà troppe energie per inseguirti. Tieniti pronta a scappare.  
\- Non vorrai consegnarti a lui?!  
\- Non abbiamo molte alternative.  
\- Sei impazzito? Vuole giustiziarti!  
Guy le sorrise, cercando di sembrare rassicurante.  
\- Ed è per questo che devi scappare. Avvisa Robin Hood, lui troverà sicuramente un modo per liberarci.  
Prima che Isabella potesse replicare, Guy si mosse verso la scalinata, tenendo le mani aperte davanti a sé per mostrare di essere disarmato. I soldati lo afferrarono per le braccia e lo trascinarono di fronte allo sceriffo, in cima alla scalinata.  
La sorella lo fissò per un attimo, disperata, poi si voltò e fece per correre via, ma un’altra freccia si piantò davanti ai suoi piedi.  
Guy guardò Archer e imprecò mentalmente. Aveva sperato che la sua cattura potesse essere sufficiente a distogliere l’attenzione dalla sorella, ma il giovane non si era lasciato ingannare.  
Le guardie si mossero per andare a prendere Isabella, ma un cavallo si fece strada in mezzo alla folla e si mise tra la donna e i soldati. Robin, in sella all’animale, stava impugnando l’arco nonostante la ferita alla spalla, puntando una freccia contro lo sceriffo.  
\- Lasciate andare i prigionieri o morirete! - Gridò Robin, ma Vaisey si limitò a ridergli in faccia.  
\- Uccidimi pure, Hood, ma poi avrai sulla coscienza la morte di tutti gli abitanti di Nottingham.  
Robin lo guardò senza capire e lo sceriffo sogghignò.  
\- Forse non lo sai ancora, Hood, ma ho stretto un accordo col principe Giovanni: se dovessi morire per cause non naturali, manderà il suo esercito a distruggere Nottingham e tutti i villaggi che ami tanto. I tuoi adorati pezzenti moriranno tutti, l’esercito del principe non risparmierà nessuno!  
Il fuorilegge lo guardò, incredulo, ma si rese conto con sgomento che lo sceriffo non stava mentendo.  
Esitò, incerto su cosa fare. La spalla gli faceva molto male e sapeva che non sarebbe riuscito a tenere l’arco teso ancora a lungo. Guardò Archer e prese una decisione: quel giovane era troppo pericoloso per lasciarlo libero di opprimere la gente. Lentamente, spostò la mira su di lui, ma stavolta fu il grido di Guy a fermarlo.  
\- Hood! Non ucciderlo! Qualunque cosa tu voglia fare non uccidere Archer!  
Robin lo fissò, sbalordito, poi corresse la mira e lasciò andare la corda dell’arco. La freccia colpì l’arco di Archer senza sfiorare il giovane e glielo fece saltare di mano, poi Robin si chinò per tendere la mano sana a Isabella, la fece montare a cavallo dietro di lui e si allontanò al galoppo prima che le guardie riuscissero a organizzarsi per inseguirlo.  
In cima alla scalinata, lo sceriffo guardò il fuorilegge che fuggiva, ma non si lasciò andare a uno dei suoi soliti scoppi d’ira. Si girò invece verso il Cavaliere del Lupo, osservandolo attentamente.  
Quando si era rivolto a Hood, Vaisey aveva riconosciuto la sua voce, ma doveva averne la certezza: si avvicinò a lui e gli strappò la maschera dal volto.  
\- Gisborne! - Ringhiò, furioso.  
Guy lo guardò e le sue labbra si curvarono in un sogghigno sprezzante.  
\- Sorpresa.  



	59. A Family I Didn't Know

Per un po’, dopo essere stato riportato nelle segrete, Roger era riuscito soltanto a piangere, rannicchiato in un angolo, poi, quando si era calmato un po’, si era avvicinato all’uomo steso a terra, privo di sensi.  
Era il cavaliere che si era consegnato allo sceriffo per proteggere sua madre, lo zio misterioso di cui non aveva mai sentito parlare.  
Il ragazzo esitò, poi si costrinse a toccare il viso dell’uomo per assicurarsi che fosse ancora vivo.  
Quando aveva scoperto la sua identità, lo sceriffo lo aveva colpito con forza e anche le guardie che lo avevano trascinato in cella ne avevano approfittato per picchiarlo brutalmente.  
Roger scostò i capelli dal viso di Guy per osservarlo.  
C’era qualcosa di inquietante nel vedere una persona che gli somigliava così tanto giacere a terra col viso sporco di sangue.  
Il ragazzo notò la ferita sulla fronte di Guy, un taglio recente, ma meno delle altre ferite.  
Doveva aver sanguinato molto, perché il viso dello zio era sporco di sangue ormai secco e Roger lo guardò, a disagio.  
Non era la vista del sangue a fargli impressione; in allenamento poteva capitare che lui o uno dei suo compagni subissero qualche ferita. Era la crudeltà con cui lo sceriffo e le sue guardie avevano colpito quell’uomo, il desiderio evidente di fargli male.  
Roger bagnò un fazzoletto con un po’ dell’acqua che gli avevano portato qualche tempo prima e iniziò a pulire delicatamente il viso dello zio, sperando di non fargli troppo male.  
  
Guy riprese conoscenza lentamente. Non voleva aprire gli occhi perché sapeva che il risveglio avrebbe portato solo dolore, sofferenza e nuove umiliazioni da parte dello sceriffo, ma poi sentì un tocco fresco e gentile sul viso e si sforzò di sollevare le palpebre.  
Il giovane che gli somigliava fece un balzo indietro, come un puledro spaventato, e Guy si sforzò di sorridergli per rassicurarlo.  
\- Ehi, non voglio farti del male.  
Roger lo guardò timidamente.  
\- State morendo? Morirete e mi lascerete solo in questo posto orribile?  
Guy pensò che quella era una buona domanda perché non c’era una sola parte del corpo che non gli facesse male, ma probabilmente nessuna di quelle ferite era letale o particolarmente grave. Lo sceriffo di certo voleva divertirsi a giustiziarlo, non avrebbe permesso alle guardie di infliggergli danni tanto gravi da farlo morire prima dell’esecuzione.  
Si sforzò di mettersi seduto, appoggiandosi al muro della cella con la schiena.  
\- Voglio sperare di no, ragazzo.  
\- Mi chiamo Roger, signore.  
Guy sorrise.  
\- Era il nome di mio padre.  
\- Siete davvero mio zio?  
\- Se sei il figlio di Isabella, direi di sì.  
\- _Maman_ non ci ha mai parlato di voi fino a pochi giorni fa.  
\- Abbiamo avuto i nostri disaccordi. Colpa mia, temo.  
Il ragazzo si lasciò sfuggire un singhiozzo.  
\- Cosa vuole da me quell’uomo cattivo? Ha detto che mi avrebbe impiccato!  
Guy lo guardò: il nipote aveva il fisico di un uomo, ma doveva essere molto più giovane di quello che sembrava.  
\- Quanti anni hai?  
Roger si asciugò gli occhi col dorso della mano e tirò su col naso.  
\- Ne avrò quattordici la prossima primavera.  
Guy pensò che era poco più di un bambino e che non era giusto che dovesse trovarsi in una situazione del genere, poi si rese conto che lui stesso aveva avuto più o meno la stessa età di Roger quando era stato cacciato dalle sue terre.  
\- Non permetterò allo sceriffo di farti del male. Lui voleva me, ti ha solo usato come esca perché mi assomigli così tanto, ma non lascerò che ti tocchi, te lo giuro.  
Roger cercò di smettere di piangere, senza troppo successo.  
\- Vi ucciderà. E poi io non gli servirò più e si libererà di me.  
Guy pensò che il ragionamento del ragazzo era piuttosto realistico, ma non lo disse. Invece, cercò di sembrare molto sicuro delle proprie parole.  
\- Probabilmente è quello che vorrebbe fare, ma non ci riuscirà perché Robin Hood ci libererà.  
\- Davvero?  
\- Tu non hai idea di quanti prigionieri abbia salvato sotto il naso dello sceriffo. Non avere paura e prima di domani saremo fuori di qui.  
Roger annuì, cercando di trovare un po’ di coraggio, ma Guy lo vide tremare.  
\- Queste celle sono così gelide… - Disse Gisborne. - Vieni a sederti accanto a me, dobbiamo restare vicini per scaldarci a vicenda, altrimenti non avremo la forza per scappare quando sarà il momento.  
Il ragazzino gli obbedì, rannicchiandosi contro il suo fianco e Guy gli mise un braccio attorno alle spalle. Roger si aggrappò a lui, in cerca di conforto e a Guy venne in mente quando, molto tempo prima, era Isabella ad affidarsi alla sua protezione e lui era costretto a fingersi forte e sicuro quando in realtà moriva di paura.  
Ora la situazione non era poi così diversa, pensò ironicamente, ma non lo avrebbe lasciato capire al ragazzo. Anche se era terrorizzato all’idea della vendetta di Vaisey, avrebbe difeso Roger fino all’ultimo; per proteggerlo avrebbe trovato la forza che da solo non avrebbe mai avuto.  
\- Signore… - Iniziò Roger dopo un po’, ma Guy lo interruppe.  
\- Non essere così formale, siamo parenti dopotutto.  
Il ragazzino annuì, con un debole sorriso, poi la sua espressione tornò a incupirsi.  
\- Zio Guy? Robin Hood verrà veramente?  
\- Puoi contarci.  
\- Quando arriverà, salverà anche Izzy?  
\- Chi è Izzy?  
\- La mia sorellina, Isabel. Ha solo dieci anni e lo sceriffo ha preso anche lei. Starà morendo di paura…  
Guy si sentì gelare all’idea di una bambina così piccola rinchiusa nelle segrete, ma si costrinse a restare calmo per il bene di Roger.  
\- Hood la salverà sicuramente e poi lo hai visto, no? Isabella è con lui e anche Marian. Verrebbero a liberarci anche se dovessero affrontare il diavolo in persona.  
\- Lo sceriffo _è_ il diavolo…  
\- Già. Ma ora cerca di riposare, scommetto che la scorsa notte non hai dormito nemmeno un po’.  
Il ragazzino annuì.  
\- Avevo troppa paura… Ho ancora paura, zio.  
Guy gli accarezzò i capelli, piano, come faceva con Isabella quando era piccola e piangeva per gli incubi.  
\- Non temere, ora ci sono io. Adesso dormi.  
Roger si raggomitolò a terra, la testa appoggiata alla gamba di Guy e chiuse gli occhi, esausto, scivolando nel sonno in pochi attimi.  
Gisborne lo guardò, guardò quel bambino terrorizzato nascosto nel corpo di un giovane uomo e giurò a se stesso che sarebbe stato forte per difenderlo.  
\- Non ho saputo proteggere tua madre… - Sussurrò al ragazzo addormentato. – Ma non permetterò a nessuno di farti del male.  
Non sapeva come avrebbe fatto, ma avrebbe trovato un modo. Per il momento, decise, avrebbe fatto meglio a risparmiare le forze in attesa che arrivasse il momento giusto per agire: appoggiò la testa alla parete e chiuse gli occhi anche lui, cercando di dormire almeno per un po’.  
  
Archer appoggiò a terra il vassoio, ma invece di uscire dalla cella e andare via, esitò, a disagio.  
La bambina era accasciata a terra e singhiozzava ancora, come se non avesse mai smesso di piangere dall’ultima volta che le aveva portato del cibo, poco prima dell’alba.  
Lui era un mercenario, abituato a obbedire a ogni tipo di ordini senza esitare, ma gli sembrava profondamente sbagliato che una bambina di quell’età fosse imprigionata in quella cella sporca e umida.  
\- Ehi, ti ho portato del cibo. - Disse, in tono ruvido. - Cerca di mangiare qualcosa o ti ammalerai…  
Izzy sussultò nel sentirlo parlare, come se non si fosse accorta prima della sua presenza. Si alzò con un grido di terrore e si rifugiò in un angolo della cella, tremando e chiamando la mamma.  
Archer rimase fermo a guardarla, inorridito. Non aveva avuto alcuna intenzione di farle del male, eppure quella bambina lo considerava un mostro spietato e crudele da cui fuggire.  
Avrebbe voluto farla calmare, ma non sapeva come, perciò si limitò a lasciare alcune coperte sulla panca e uscì dalla cella.  
La fissò un’ultima volta, turbato dalla sua angoscia, poi usò la torcia per accendere un braciere nel corridoio, in modo che la cella non restasse completamente al buio una volta che se ne fosse andato.  
Quella situazione non gli piaceva affatto, ma sapeva di non potersi opporre allo sceriffo. Forse, dopo l’esecuzione di Gisborne, Vaisey si sarebbe disinteressato di quei due bambini e li avrebbe lasciati andare.  
Archer si allontanò dalla cella di Isabel e attraversò le segrete fino a raggiungere il punto più lontano dall’uscita, quello dove lo sceriffo faceva rinchiudere i criminali più pericolosi.  
Si fermò davanti alle sbarre della cella per osservare i due prigionieri: Guy di Gisborne, ferito e malconcio, era seduto con la schiena appoggiata al muro, mentre il ragazzino che gli somigliava così tanto era sul pavimento, con la testa appoggiata alle gambe dello zio.  
Entrambi erano addormentati, ma in qualche modo Gisborne doveva aver percepito la sua presenza perché aprì gli occhi e rimase a guardarlo, senza muoversi.  
Archer si avvicinò alla cella e mise le mani intorno alle sbarre.  
\- Non avresti dovuto tornare a Nottingham. - Disse. - Ora morirai.  
Guy rimase a fissarlo senza dire niente, la sua espressione indecifrabile, finché Archer non iniziò a sentirsi a disagio.  
\- Perché? - Chiese, per spezzare quel silenzio che stava diventando insostenibile.  
\- Perché cosa? - Guy parlava a bassa voce per non svegliare il ragazzo addormentato, ma nel silenzio delle segrete le sue parole erano perfettamente comprensibili. - Perché sono diventato il Cavaliere del Lupo? Perché mi sono lasciato arrestare? Perché mi sono alleato con Robin Hood? Ci sono molte domande a cui rispondere, forse dovresti essere più specifico. Comunque la risposta a queste domande è una sola, sempre la stessa: guardati intorno, guarda questo luogo… Come potevo continuare a servire un uomo che è pronto a rinchiudere bambini innocenti nelle segrete? Un uomo che non esita a sbarazzarsi di chi gli è sempre stato fedele non appena non è più utile ai suoi scopi? Se fossi in te mi farei qualche domanda, Archer.  
\- Perché hai gridato a Robin Hood di non colpirmi? È stata una mossa sciocca da parte tua. Sai che sono abile e che non ti lascerò scappare da queste segrete, lasciarmi morire ti sarebbe stato utile.  
\- Hai una voglia sul petto, non è vero? Una voglia a forma di freccia?  
Archer si costrinse a rimanere impassibile.  
\- Come fai a saperlo? Mi hai spiato?  
\- No. Ma so che ce l’hai. E so che non hai mai conosciuto tuo padre e tua madre.  
\- Chi te lo ha detto?  
\- Una persona che sa chi sei veramente.  
Archer rise.  
\- Nessuno lo sa. Nemmeno io. Sono cresciuto in un orfanotrofio, i miei genitori sono morti da molto tempo e non mi interessa sapere chi fossero. Io sono Archer e basta, non ho bisogno di avere delle origini.  
\- Io e te siamo diversi allora, per me la famiglia è importante. È per questo che sono qui, per difenderla, e questa è anche la risposta alla tua domanda.  
L’altro lo guardò, perplesso.  
\- Cosa intendi? Sei davvero impazzito come dice lo sceriffo?  
\- Non verserò il sangue di mio fratello e non lascerò che lo faccia Robin.  
\- La botta che hai preso in testa era troppo forte, Gisborne?  
\- Quello che ho detto è la verità. Sei libero di non crederci o di non ritenerla importante, ma lo è. Tu e io abbiamo la stessa madre, mentre tuo padre è anche il padre di Robin. I nostri genitori avevano una relazione segreta e tu sei il frutto del loro amore.  
Archer sogghignò, sprezzante.  
\- Sei un bugiardo, Gisborne. E anche se fosse vero, si vede quanto doveva essere importante quell’amore se mi hanno abbandonato alla nascita.  
\- Lo era invece. Non mi piace doverlo ammettere, ma nostra madre amava tuo padre. E amava te. Non ti avrebbe abbandonato, sarebbe tornata a prenderti non appena avesse potuto farlo senza pericolo!  
Archer lo guardò, ironico.  
\- E allora come mai sono rimasto a marcire in quell’orfanotrofio?  
\- Perché è morta.  
Archer non disse nulla. Aveva sentito una profonda emozione nella voce di Gisborne e poteva vedere che i suoi occhi erano lucidi.  
Era sincero.  
All’improvviso ne fu certo: Guy di Gisborne non gli aveva mentito, era veramente suo fratello.  
\- Come si chiamava?  
\- Ghislaine.  
Archer fece un passo indietro, staccandosi dalle sbarre della cella.  
\- Questo non cambia niente. Non pensare di potermi impietosire, domani lo sceriffo ti farà impiccare e non sarò io a oppormi. Non rischierò la mia vita per un fratello che non conosco nemmeno.  
\- Lo so e non ti chiedo di farlo. Ma lascia andare almeno i bambini. Mi avete catturato, lo sceriffo voleva me, loro non vi servono più.  
Archer non gli rispose: voltò le spalle alla cella e si allontanò lungo il corridoio.  



	60. No Need to Wait for Hood

Guy si strinse addosso la giacca con un brivido di freddo e si ritrovò a maledire mentalmente lo sceriffo per l’ennesima volta. Vaisey non si era accontentato di averlo fatto picchiare dalle guardie, ma gli aveva portato via anche il mantello per impedirgli di scaldarsi in alcun modo.  
Il suo intento era molto chiaro: voleva piegarlo e spezzare il suo animo, in modo da farlo arrivare nel modo più umiliante possibile al momento dell’esecuzione.  
Gisborne decise che non ci sarebbe riuscito, che per quanto potesse essere spaventato e sofferente, non gli avrebbe dato la soddisfazione di supplicare o di crollare davanti a lui. Se doveva morire, sarebbe morto, ma lo avrebbe fatto con onore.  
Stringendosi addosso la giacca, le sue dita toccarono qualcosa di rigido lungo il bordo inferiore dell’indumento e Guy sussultò, ricordandosi di cosa si trattava.  
Si affrettò a svegliare Roger e il ragazzino si alzò a sedere con un grido soffocato.  
\- Cosa succede?! Vogliono ucciderci?!  
\- No. Non ancora. E non lo faranno. Ora mi serve il tuo aiuto.  
\- Per fare cosa, zio?  
\- Per uscire di qui.  
Roger lo guardò, stupito.  
\- Robin Hood è già arrivato?  
\- No.  
Il ragazzo lo guardò, ansioso.  
\- Ma verrà?  
\- Sicuramente. Ma non è necessario che restiamo qui ad aspettarlo, nel frattempo possiamo uscire di qui e cercare tua sorella.  
\- Come? La porta della cella è chiusa a chiave!  
\- Questo non ha mai fermato Hood. - Disse Guy con un sogghigno. - Ora ascoltami, ti spiegherò esattamente quello che dovremo fare.  
  
Sir Malcolm sedeva in disparte, ai margini della zona illuminata dal fuoco, e osservava i fuorilegge che discutevano. Il suo sguardo era fisso sul volto di Robin e lo guardava intensamente, cercando di trovare in quel viso ormai adulto i tratti del figlio che non aveva mai dimenticato e che aveva sempre rimpianto.  
Non gli aveva rivelato la propria identità, non ancora, e Robin non aveva indagato.  
Quando aveva notato la sua presenza, Djaq gli aveva detto che era arrivato al campo insieme a Guy e Matilda e che Gisborne aveva detto che gli avrebbe spiegato tutto.  
Robin si era accontentato di quella spiegazione, anche se forse in un momento diverso avrebbe approfondito la questione. Ma ora si trovava in una situazione difficile ed era decisamente sotto pressione.  
\- Dobbiamo tornare a Nottingham, subito! - Gridò Isabella, alzandosi in piedi per dirigersi verso i cavalli, ma Robin le sbarrò la strada.  
\- Ci torneremo, ma non così. Dobbiamo mantenere la calma.  
\- Fai presto a parlare! Non sono i tuoi figli e tuo fratello quelli che lo sceriffo vuole impiccare! - Replicò Isabella, gridando ancora più forte.  
Stavolta fu Marian a risponderle, altrettanto agitata.  
\- Robin ha ragione invece! Se non ti fossi messa a gridare, Guy adesso non sarebbe in pericolo!  
\- Fate silenzio! Lasciatemi pensare! - Sbottò Robin per zittire le due donne, ma non appena ebbero chiuso la bocca, fu Much a intervenire.  
\- Padrone, come faremo col finto re? Non è domani il giorno in cui dovrebbe arrivare?  
\- Robin, la gente dei villaggi muore di fame. I festeggiamenti dello sceriffo li stanno riducendo alla disperazione… Tutte le provviste vanno al castello… - Disse Little John.  
\- Gisborne non è la priorità adesso, - aggiunse Will – non possiamo perdere tempo per lui quando ogni ritardo può causare la morte di altri innocenti.  
\- Non dire assurdità! - Lo interruppe Matilda bruscamente. - Gisborne è uno di voi, adesso! Ha rischiato la vita per restituire le provviste alla gente di Nettlestone e si è consegnato al suo peggior nemico per proteggere la sua famiglia, come potete pensare che non meriti di essere salvato?!  
Per un po’ tutti continuarono ad affermare la loro opinione, sovrapponendo la propria voce a quella degli altri, poi fu Robin a prendere la parola.  
\- Smettetela! - Gridò, e gli altri si zittirono e lo guardarono. - Nessuno verrà abbandonato: salveremo Gisborne e i bambini, manderemo all’aria il piano dello sceriffo e troveremo il modo di sfamare la gente dei villaggi.  
\- Come? Come li salverai? - Chiese Isabella, con le lacrime agli occhi, e Robin le rivolse il suo sorriso più rassicurante.  
\- A questo lascia che ci pensi io. - Disse, in tono tranquillo e Isabella annuì, scoppiando a piangere.  
Robin le mise una mano sulle spalla per tranquillizzarla e la donna si appoggiò al suo petto con il viso.  
\- I miei bambini sono tutto ciò che ho, l’unica ragione della mia vita… - Sussurrò. - E Guy… L’ho appena ritrovato, non voglio perderlo di nuovo…  
\- Li salveremo, te lo prometto. - Disse Robin, con dolcezza.  
 _Devo solo farmi venire in mente un piano._  
  
\- Sei pronto? - Chiese Guy e Roger annuì, fissandolo a occhi sgranati. Lo zio aveva fatto in modo di riaprirsi un taglio sul labbro e si era steso a terra, lasciando gocciolare il sangue in modo che formasse una piccola pozza accanto al suo viso.  
\- Se qualcosa dovesse andare storto e dovessero prendermi, tu scappa, non fermarti per cercare di aiutarmi e non provare a liberare tua sorella da solo.  
\- Ma non potrei abbandonarvi!  
\- Invece sì! Puoi e devi. Sei un ragazzo in gamba, ma non sei ancora un combattente, ti riprenderebbero e allora sarebbe tutto più difficile. Ma se almeno tu riesci a fuggire, avranno un ostaggio di meno e Robin avrà ancora meno problemi a salvare me e tua sorella. Promettilo, Roger, se ne avrai l’occasione fuggirai.  
Il ragazzo promise e Guy chiuse gli occhi, restando immobile a terra, poi Roger iniziò a gridare.  
\- Aiuto! Fate qualcosa! Sta morendo!  
Poco dopo, il carceriere arrivò davanti alla porta della cella insieme a una guardia. Colpì le sbarre con un bastone e Roger fece un balzo indietro, con le lacrime agli occhi. Non sapeva se in un’altra situazione sarebbe stato in grado di recitare in modo credibile, ma in quel momento non doveva impegnarsi molto per apparire terrorizzato.  
\- Cosa vuoi?! Cosa hai da gridare?!  
Roger indicò Guy, steso a terra.  
\- È lui… continuava a lamentarsi per il dolore, poi ha cominciato a vomitare sangue ed è caduto a terra… Non so nemmeno se è ancora vivo…  
Il carceriere lanciò uno sguardo a Gisborne, sospettoso. Il cavaliere in effetti sembrava conciato male e lui stesso ricordava di averlo colpito con forza al ventre con il suo bastone prima di gettarlo in cella. Nel vederlo a terra, pallido come un morto e con la bocca piena di sangue, gli venne il dubbio di aver colpito troppo forte e di aver provocato qualche lesione interna.  
Armeggiò con le chiavi della cella, preoccupato. Lo sceriffo aspettava con impazienza il momento dell’esecuzione di Gisborne e se fosse morto prima del tempo, avrebbe voluto sicuramente un’altra testa, la sua.  
Fece un cenno sbrigativo alla guardia perché tenesse d’occhio il ragazzino e si avvicinò cautamente a Gisborne, per controllare che respirasse ancora, ma il petto del cavaliere era immobile. Imprecò pesantemente e si avvicinò ancora di più per scuoterlo e cercare di rianimarlo e, non appena fu chino su di lui, Guy si mosse fulmineo, toccandolo sul collo con la mano, poi piegò le gambe e lo allontanò da sé con un calcio.  
Nello stesso istante, anche Roger fece scattare una mano a toccare il polso del soldato per poi correre a rifugiarsi in un angolo della cella. Guy saltò in piedi e si mise davanti al ragazzo per proteggerlo, mentre il carceriere e la guardia avanzavano verso di loro, uno impugnando il bastone che usava per imporre la disciplina ai prigionieri e l’altro con la spada sguainata.  
Guy sentì Roger che si aggrappava alla sua schiena con un singhiozzo e guardò con orrore i due uomini che si avvicinavano sempre di più, poi, a pochi passi di distanza da loro, entrambi iniziarono a vacillare e si accasciarono a terra.  
Roger guardò l’ago che aveva conficcato nel polso della guardia e quello che Guy aveva piantato nel collo del carceriere, stupito.  
\- Ha funzionato davvero!  
Guy annuì.  
Quando avevano organizzato la missione per svuotare i magazzini dello sceriffo, sir Malcolm gli aveva dato alcuni aghi impregnati dello stesso narcotico che aveva usato su di lui e Guy, pur poco convinto, li aveva nascosti appuntandoli nel bordo della giacca, per essere pronto a usarli. Quando lo sceriffo lo aveva arrestato, gli avevano tolto le armi, ma nessuno si era accorto degli aghi nascosti e anche Guy si era dimenticato della loro presenza fino a poco prima.  
\- Ne hai ancora, zio?  
\- Solo due. Prendine uno, ma fai attenzione a non pungerti, te ne pentiresti amaramente. Ora aiutami, dobbiamo spogliare questi due.  
Roger obbedì senza fare domande e, dopo aver tolto la divisa al soldato, fece per darla a Guy, ma Gisborne scosse la testa.  
\- Devi indossarla tu.  
\- Perché? Io non so combattere. È meglio che abbia tu la spada, zio.  
\- Tu non sarai addestrato, ma sei forte, puoi impugnare una spada. Io non più, le mie mani non hanno più la forza che avevano un tempo.  
Il ragazzo lo guardò, stupito e dispiaciuto.  
\- Cosa ti è successo?  
\- Sono stato ferito. Colpa dello sceriffo.  
\- Oh. Mi dispiace.  
\- Già. Ma in fondo sono fortunato a essere vivo. Ora sbrighiamoci. Indossa la divisa e andiamo.  
Roger obbedì e Guy lo aiutò a mettere la divisa nel modo corretto mentre lui si metteva sulle spalle il mantello del carceriere, poi imbavagliò i due uomini addormentati e Roger li trascinò in fondo alla cella, nell’angolo più buio.  
Gisborne prese il mazzo di chiavi dalle mani del carceriere e in pochi attimi trovò quella giusta.  
\- Zio? - Guy lo guardò e il ragazzino continuò a parlare. - Ti sei lasciato arrestare anche se sapevi di non poterti difendere?  
\- Già.  
\- Credo che tu sia il cavaliere più coraggioso che conosca. Spero di diventare come te, quando sarò più grande. - Disse, con un sorriso timido.  
\- Il più coraggioso o il più sciocco? - Chiese Guy, usando l’ironia per non far vedere a Roger che le sue parole lo avevano commosso. - Ora cerchiamo di sopravvivere, poi penseremo al tuo futuro. Vieni, dobbiamo trovare tua sorella.  
Attraversarono in fretta le segrete, guardando all’interno delle celle man mano che procedevano verso l’uscita finché Roger non vide la sorella, raggomitolata sulla panca di una cella e avvolta in una coperta. La bambina era addormentata e singhiozzava nel sonno, tremando di tanto in tanto.  
Un vassoio di cibo era appoggiato a terra, intoccato, e Guy lo osservò con attenzione.  
\- Qualche guardia deve essersi impietosita: di solito il cibo destinato ai prigionieri non è buono come questo. Le hanno anche lasciato alcune coperte, guarda.  
\- Però sembra così sconvolta… - Disse Roger, triste e preoccupato, allungando una mano a toccare il viso di Isabel. - Credo che abbia la febbre…  
Guy si inginocchiò accanto alla panca e scosse gentilmente la bambina addormentata per svegliarla.  
Izzy aprì gli occhi con un sussulto e fece per gridare, ma Roger fu svelto a metterle una mano sulla bocca.  
\- Sono io, Izzy, non avere paura! E questo è zio Guy, siamo venuti a portarti via da qui!  
La bambina lo fissò a occhi spalancati, come se non credesse a quello che vedeva, poi si strinse al fratello, scoppiando in un pianto disperato.  
Roger la consolò a bassa voce, accarezzandole la schiena e i capelli per un po’, poi la fece staccare da lui e le prese una mano.  
\- Andrà tutto bene, ma ora dobbiamo andare. Vieni, ce la fai ad alzarti?  
Isabel si lasciò tirare in piedi senza lasciare andare la coperta in cui si era avvolta e fece qualche passo, poi impallidì ancora di più e si aggrappò a Roger tremando.  
\- Mi viene da vomitare, Roger… - Disse con un filo di voce, un attimo prima di cedere alla nausea.  
Roger la sostenne, ma lanciò uno sguardo ansioso a Guy, preoccupato per la salute della sorella. Gisborne cercò di rassicurarlo.  
\- Stai tranquillo, probabilmente è solo agitata e spaventata, ma in ogni caso Matilda la rimetterà in salute in pochissimo tempo. Lei e Djaq sono guaritrici esperte, in un paio di giorni starà meglio di prima. Ma ora dobbiamo andare.  
Guy si rivolse alla bambina.  
\- Ti senti meglio? Vieni, sali sulla mia schiena.  
Izzy, fece un passo indietro, scuotendo la testa.  
\- Non posso. - Sussurrò, scoppiando a piangere di nuovo e nascondendo il viso sul petto del fratello.  
\- Perché no, Izzy? È nostro zio, non devi avere paura di lui. Fai come dice e ci porterà fuori di qui in un attimo.  
\- Ho bagnato il letto.- Singhiozzò, vergognosa. - Ho il vestito tutto bagnato.  
Guy si inginocchiò accanto a lei e le accarezzò la testa, per convincerla a guardarlo. La bambina gli lanciò uno sguardo timoroso e Guy le asciugò le lacrime con la mano, guardandola negli occhi.  
\- Non importa, davvero. Quando ero piccolo succedeva anche a me.  
Izzy lo guardò.  
\- Lo ha detto anche _maman_ … Allora è vero?  
\- Figuriamoci se Isabella non andava a raccontarlo in giro… - Brontolò Guy, tra sé, poi sorrise alla nipote. - Già, ma alla fine è passato e non mi è più capitato. Sarà lo stesso anche per te, vedrai. Ora salta su e tieniti stretta.  
\- Ma ti sporcherò i vestiti…  
\- La notte scorsa ho dormito in una stalla, questa notte in una cella ancora più lurida e questi non sono nemmeno i miei abiti, credi che mi importi?  
Izzy scoppiò a ridere e alla fine si decise a lasciar cadere la coperta e ad arrampicarsi sulle spalle di Guy, stringendogli le braccia al collo.  
\- Ora tieniti forte. Potremmo dover correre e in quel caso devi tenerti stretta a me con tutte le tue forze senza lasciarti andare. Tutto chiaro?  
\- Sì, zio Guy. - Disse Izzy, stringendosi a lui e Guy ripensò alle volte in cui gli era capitato di portare Isabella nello stesso modo, quando era troppo stanca o indebolita dalla fame per camminare ancora.  
\- Andiamo. Roger, io ti darò indicazioni, ma tu dovrai andare avanti per accertarti che la strada sia libera. Pensi di poterlo fare?  
\- Farò del mio meglio, zio.  
\- Allora immagina di essere una delle guardie e cammina con sicurezza, senza avere paura. Anche se dovessero vederti, nessuno farà caso a te.  
Il ragazzino annuì e si diressero verso l’uscita delle segrete.  
Guy aveva il terrore che qualcuno potesse scoprirli, ma cercava di mostrarsi sicuro e tranquillo, a beneficio dei due bambini.  
 _Ora vedremo se le guardie di Nottingham sono incompetenti come dice Hood._  



	61. Am I Forgiven?

Robin sentiva gli occhi degli altri fissi su di lui: tutti stavano aspettando di sentirlo esporre il suo piano.  
Il misterioso uomo arrivato al campo insieme a Gisborne aveva il volto nascosto dal cappuccio del mantello, ma Robin aveva l’impressione che non distogliesse mai lo sguardo da lui e per l’ennesima volta si chiese chi fosse.  
Ma quella era una questione che avrebbe dovuto aspettare: ormai si fidava abbastanza del giudizio di Gisborne per non reputarlo un pericolo, e non c’era tempo di indagare sulla sua identità.  
Marian e Isabella lo fissavano e Robin poteva leggere l’angoscia nei loro sguardi, mentre la maggior parte dei fuorilegge era più preoccupata per le possibili vittime dello sceriffo che non per la sorte di Gisborne.  
Robin sapeva che se avesse scelto di salvare prima Guy, buona parte della banda si sarebbe opposta, ma sarebbe successa la stessa cosa se avesse scelto di sventare il piano di Vaisey o di portare aiuti ai villaggi. Per rendere tutti d’accordo, avrebbe dovuto inventare un piano che permettesse loro di fare tutto contemporaneamente.  
\- Il falso re arriverà nel pomeriggio, a quanto pare. Quindi dovremo prima pensare a liberare Gisborne: lo sceriffo vuole impiccarlo a mezzogiorno, perciò agiremo stanotte, prima dell’alba.  
\- E i villaggi? - Chiese Little John. - Alcune di quelle famiglie sono allo stremo, potrebbero non arrivare a mezzogiorno.  
\- Prendi con te Will e Djaq e occupatevi di quelli che non possono aspettare. Portate loro cibo e cure, agli altri penseremo appena possibile.  
\- Ma è saggio dividere così i tuoi uomini? - Chiese Isabella, ansiosamente. - Come faremo a salvare i miei bambini dalle segrete se saremo in pochi? E se dovessimo combattere?  
Robin le sorrise per incoraggiarla.  
\- Ti prometto che li tireremo fuori.  
Isabella cercò di trattenere le lacrime e di mostrarsi forte, senza riuscirvi. Era sopravvissuta ad anni di sofferenza e di dolore, ma il pensiero che potesse succedere qualcosa ai suoi bambini la atterriva.  
Pensò a Roger, d’aspetto così simile a Guy, ma con l’animo ancora innocente e puro nonostante fosse quello che ricordava meglio la crudeltà e i maltrattamenti del padre, poi si chiese se Isabel, la sua piccola Izzy, sempre così fragile e spaventata, sarebbe riuscita a sopportare tanta paura.  
Roger era forte e coraggioso, un piccolo cavaliere, ma la bambina era sempre stata troppo sensibile, troppo facile da ferire.  
Robin aveva mandato Harold ad indagare tra le guardie del castello e il giovane era tornato qualche ora prima dicendo che lo sceriffo aveva chiuso i tre prigionieri nelle segrete. Quando Harold aveva descritto la bambina che era stata catturata insieme a Roger, Isabella aveva capito che si trattava di sua figlia ed era sprofondata nel terrore più assoluto.  
Avrebbe voluto tornare di corsa al castello e liberare i suoi figli immediatamente, a costo di dover combattere contro ogni guardia con le proprie mani, ma Robin l’aveva rassicurata, le aveva giurato che sarebbe andato tutto bene e l’aveva convinta ad aspettare.  
\- Robin? - Marian si avvicinò a Isabella e le mise una mano sulla schiena per incoraggiarla, ma anche per ricevere a sua volta un po’ di conforto da quel contatto. - Guy potrebbe essere ferito. Lo sceriffo vorrà sicuramente vendicarsi, potrebbe torturarlo prima di mandarlo al patibolo… Cosa faremo se non dovesse essere in grado di camminare?  
Robin la guardò: gli occhi di Marian erano come due pozzi oscuri, pieni di paura e il fuorilegge provò dispiacere per la sua angoscia. Un tempo avrebbe pensato che se Gisborne fosse morto sarebbe stato meglio per tutti, ma ora si ritrovò a comprendere e a condividere la preoccupazione della ragazza.  
La sua obiezione aveva senso, non potevano sapere in che condizioni fossero Gisborne e i bambini e se fossero stati feriti, la fuga sarebbe stata molto più difficile.  
\- Verrò io con voi. - Si offrì Matilda, decisa. - Alcuni dei miei rimedi potrebbero rimettere in piedi un moribondo e male che vada sono abbastanza forte per portare in braccio la bambina, mentre voi ragazzoni – indicò Robin, Much, Allan e Harold – sarete ben in grado di trascinare fuori Gisborne e il ragazzino se ce ne fosse bisogno.  
Robin pensò che l’aiuto di Little John sarebbe stato prezioso, ma sapeva che l’amico non era ancora bendisposto nei confronti di Guy e che sarebbe comunque stato distratto dalle tristi condizioni dei poveri dei villaggi. Coinvolgerlo sarebbe stato inutile.  
\- Isabella, Marian, voi due dovrete aspettarci fuori con il carro.  
Le due donne lo guardarono con ferocia.  
\- Non ci lascerai ad aspettare fuori dal castello!  
\- Verremo anche noi! Non accetteremo di essere lasciate in disparte solo perché siamo donne!  
\- Non è perché siete donne! Per quanto possano essere incapaci le guardie del castello, non possiamo sperare di entrare tutti insieme senza essere notati! E poi se vi travestite da contadine, nessuno baderà a un carro pieno di prodotti da vendere. Se qualcuno dovesse notarvi potete dire che state aspettando di fare una consegna.  
\- In effetti tu non saresti credibile vestito da contadina, Hood.  
Robin si voltò di scatto nel sentire la voce di Gisborne alle sue spalle e un attimo dopo Guy uscì dall’ombra seguito da Roger, che indossava ancora la divisa delle guardie del castello.  
I presenti rimasero a fissarli, allibiti, poi Roger si tolse l’elmo, lo gettò a terra e corse tra le braccia della madre. Nello stesso momento, Guy spostò indietro il mantello che indossava, scoprendo Izzy, pallida e tremante e aggrappata disperatamente alla sua giacca.  
Nel vedere la madre, la bambina sembrò rianimarsi, si staccò da Guy e corse da Isabella, scoppiando in un pianto disperato.  
\- Guy! - Marian si avvicinò a lui guardandolo negli occhi, come se non credesse a quello che vedeva, percorse gli ultimi passi quasi di corsa e si strinse a lui senza dire nulla. Guy la attirò ancora più vicina e affondò il viso tra i suoi capelli, contro il suo collo, respirando in silenzio l’odore della sua pelle.  
Non serviva parlare, racconti e spiegazioni sarebbero arrivati dopo, per ora non erano necessari: tutto quello di cui avevano bisogno era lì, racchiuso nel cerchio delle loro braccia.  
  
Isabella strinse a sé entrambi i figli, ricoprendoli di baci. Tutti e tre erano in lacrime, ma Roger fu il primo a riprendersi e si asciugò gli occhi, un po’ vergognoso per quel pianto da bambino.  
- _Maman_ , non piangere più, siamo salvi. Zio Guy ci ha fatto scappare dalle segrete, ora va tutto bene.  
Isabella lo guardò con orgoglio e gli piantò un ultimo bacio sulla guancia prima di lasciarlo staccare dal suo abbraccio.  
\- Stai diventando grande, Roger. E non solo di altezza.  
Il ragazzino le sorrise, contento.  
Isabella guardò Izzy e la sua espressione si rabbuiò: la bambina era troppo calda, aveva un colorito malsano e non smetteva di piangere e di tremare. Isabella sedette vicino al fuoco e la prese in braccio e Izzy si appoggiò debolmente a lei, appoggiandole la testa sulla spalla e addormentandosi di colpo.  
Matilda si avvicinò e osservò la bambina, sorridendo a Isabella per tranquillizzarla.  
\- Ha un po’ di febbre, ma sono praticamente certa che sia dovuta allo spavento. Preparerò un rimedio che la farà sentire meglio e che le permetterà di dormire tranquilla, vedrete che domani starà già meglio.  
Izzy si svegliò con un sussulto e Isabella si rese subito conto del motivo, sentendo il vestito bagnato sulle gambe. La bambina scoppiò di nuovo in lacrime, in un pianto tanto disperato da farle venire di nuovo la nausea e Isabella lanciò uno sguardo spaventato a Matilda, ma la guaritrice rassicurò sia la madre che la figlia e prese in mano la situazione.  
Con un panno bagnato pulì il viso di Izzy, rinfrescandola un po’, ordinò a Much e Will di portarle dell’acqua, sia calda che fredda, poi fece cenno a Isabella di portare la figlia in braccio fino alle brande dei fuorilegge. Matilda scelse la più comoda e vi aggiunse qualche cuscino e qualche coperta, mentre Isabella spogliava la bambina e le faceva indossare una camicia pulita, abbastanza lunga da fare da camicia da notte.  
Poco dopo Isabel era a letto, ben coperta, e Matilda le aveva fatto bere un infuso che l’aveva fatta addormentare profondamente.  
La guaritrice sorrise a Isabella.  
\- Forse ora dovreste andare a salutare anche vostro fratello… Penso che se lo meriti... - Suggerì. - Resterò io con la bambina, potete stare tranquilla.  
  
Marian accarezzò con tenerezza il viso di Guy, guardandolo ansiosamente.  
\- Sei pieno di lividi e di tagli…  
\- Sto bene, non devi preoccuparti.  
\- Prometti che dopo ti farai controllare da Matilda.  
\- Promesso. Ma sto bene.  
\- Lascia che sia lei a dirlo. - Replicò Marian, dubbiosa.  
\- Perché, non si vede? - Disse Guy con un sogghigno.  
Robin si avvicinò per dargli una pacca amichevole sulla spalla.  
\- Sembri qualcosa che è stato masticato da un branco di cani, a dire il vero.  
Guy scoppiò a ridere.  
\- In effetti potrei avere bisogno di fare un bagno e indossare vestiti puliti. - Ammise.  
Marian si alzò in punta di piedi per baciarlo sulla guancia.  
\- Preparare una vasca da bagno nella foresta sarebbe un po’ complicato, ma se per lavarti ti accontenti di un catino o dell’acqua del fiume, posso andare a prenderti qualcosa da indossare. Quando sei sparito da Locksley avevamo caricato tutte le nostre cose su un carro, ti ricordi? È nascosto in una radura qui vicino.  
La ragazza si allontanò in fretta, ma si fermò prima di uscire dal campo e si voltò per lanciargli un ultimo sguardo amorevole.  
Robin lo fissò con un sorriso divertito.  
\- Sono stupito, Gisborne. Sei riuscito a sfuggire alla terribile sorveglianza delle guardie del castello.  
Guy sogghignò.  
\- Devo ammetterlo, come soldati sono patetici. Siamo usciti dal castello senza che nessuno se ne sia accorto… Forse non eri tu a essere così abile, ma loro a essere inetti.  
\- Non me ne vanterei così tanto se fossi in te, non eri tu il maestro d’armi del castello? Avresti dovuto addestrarli meglio.  
\- Come se lo sceriffo me ne avesse lasciato il tempo... Buon per te che non lo abbia fatto, Hood… e anche per me, direi.  
\- Siete passati dallo scarico della latrina? - Chiese Robin, con un sogghigno ironico.  
\- Scivolo dei rifiuti. Non si nota?  
Robin ridacchiò poi tornò serio.  
\- Saremmo venuti a liberarvi, lo sai, vero?  
\- Non ne dubito, Hood, ma ci eravamo stancati di aspettare. - Disse Guy in tono leggero.  
Entrambi si fermarono a guardare Isabella che veniva verso di loro a passo svelto.  
\- Guy…- Iniziò, fermandosi davanti al fratello. - Hai salvato i miei bambini…  
Gisborne alzò le spalle.  
\- Non è stato troppo difficile. Può dirtelo anche Hood, le guardie sono patetiche, mi chiedo come mai il castello non sia già nelle mani dei fuorilegge...  
\- Oh, stai zitto e accetta un ringraziamento invece di dire sciocchezze! - Isabella gli gettò le braccia al collo e lo strinse in un abbraccio.  
Guy chiuse gli occhi per un attimo per non far vedere che era commosso, poi si riprese e la guardò con un sorriso compiaciuto.  
\- Questo significa che mi hai perdonato?  
Isabella gli rispose con un bacio sulla guancia e un pizzicotto sul braccio.  
\- Non approfittartene troppo.  
\- Roger ha almeno la metà del merito. - Disse Guy, guardando il nipote da lontano. - Tuo figlio è un ragazzo coraggioso.  
Il ragazzino si accorse di essere osservato e si alzò dal suo posto accanto al fuoco per raggiungere la madre e lo zio.  
Sorrise a Guy e a Isabella, felice, poi guardò Robin.  
\- Voi siete Robin Hood?  
\- In persona.  
\- Mi insegnerete a tirare con l’arco? Zio Guy ha detto che siete l’arciere migliore della contea.  
Robin lanciò uno sguardo stupito a Guy e Gisborne evitò di guardarlo, un po’ imbarazzato.  
\- Perché no? Ma spero per te che tu abbia una mira migliore di tuo zio.  
Isabella sospirò.  
\- Devo tornare da Izzy.  
\- Aspetta. - Disse Guy. - Devo parlarti, Robin, ma è giusto che sia presente anche tu, Isabella.  
Isabella e Robin lo guardarono: un attimo prima Guy era compiaciuto e soddisfatto della propria impresa, ma all’improvviso era diventato terribilmente serio.  
\- Ma non posso lasciarla sola. Se dovesse svegliarsi, avrà sicuramente paura!  
\- C’è la guaritrice a vegliarla e poi resterò anche io con lei, _maman_. - Disse Roger, soffocando uno sbadiglio. - Mi metterò nel letto accanto al suo e se dovesse piangere o avere un incubo la sentirò sicuramente.  
Isabella annuì con un sorriso e lo fece abbassare per baciarlo in fronte.  
Il ragazzino la abbracciò e ricambiò il bacio, poi ritornò verso le brande a passo sicuro, perfettamente a suo agio nel campo dei fuorilegge.  
Guy lo guardò e pensò con rimpianto che quando aveva l’età di Roger lui aveva già rinunciato da un pezzo ai baci della madre, convinto che in assenza del padre avrebbe dovuto mostrarsi più adulto di quello che era ed evitare quelle che credeva debolezze infantili.  
Ora, dopo così tanti anni, avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per un bacio di sua madre.  
Fu Robin a distoglierlo da quei pensieri malinconici.  
\- Allora, cosa devi dirci di tanto importante?  
Guy si guardò intorno.  
\- Non qui.  
\- Non qui, cosa? - Chiese Marian, tornando verso di loro con un involto tra le braccia.  
\- Gisborne sta facendo il misterioso.  
\- Devo parlare con Robin e Isabella, ma vieni anche tu, Marian. Tra noi non esistono segreti.  
Robin lo guardò, sempre più perplesso.  
\- Spero che sia importante, Gisborne. Non abbiamo molto tempo per sventare i piani di Vaisey.  
\- Lo è. E in ogni caso ti ho risparmiato il disturbo di venirci a salvare. Andiamo verso il fiume; lì non ci interromperà nessuno e potrò approfittarne per lavarmi un po’. Fai strada, Hood.  
Robin non replicò e si limitò a incamminarsi nella foresta, insieme a Isabella.  
Guy prese per mano Marian e iniziò a seguirli, ma arrivato ai confini del campo, si voltò e fece un cenno col capo a sir Malcolm.  
L’uomo si alzò dal suo angolo isolato e scivolò tra gli alberi, dietro di loro.  
Era il momento della verità.  



	62. Almost Family

L’acqua del fiume era gelida, ma Guy rimase inginocchiato sulla riva per lavarsi meglio che poteva.  
Il freddo, comunque, era un piccolo prezzo da pagare per non essere costretto ad affrontare immediatamente il discorso.  
Isabella si era seduta su un masso non troppo distante da lui, mentre Marian gli stava accanto con un telo asciutto in mano, pronta a passarglielo non appena avesse finito. Robin invece camminava avanti e indietro lungo la riva con le braccia incrociate davanti a sé e l’aria impaziente.  
\- Gisborne, non ci tengo particolarmente a guardare te che fai il bagno, quindi se hai qualcosa da dire, fallo.  
Guy finì di sciacquarsi i capelli, si rialzò e prese il telo con un brivido, poi guardò Robin e sospirò.  
\- Non è facile, Hood.  
\- Se non inizi, non lo sapremo mai. - Intervenne Isabella.  
Guy iniziò a rivestirsi e lanciò uno sguardo intorno a sé: sir Malcolm, saggiamente, era rimasto nascosto tra gli alberi, in attesa che fosse Gisborne a iniziare le spiegazioni.  
\- Ho visto che ora riesci a tendere di nuovo l’arco. La ferita sta guarendo?  
Robin si chiese dove volesse arrivare con quel discorso, ma annuì.  
\- Matilda ha detto che usare l’arco così presto è stata una mossa azzardata, ma che non mi ha provocato danni.  
\- Volevi uccidere Archer, ieri?  
\- Probabilmente avrei dovuto. Non mi piace uccidere, ma quell’uomo è pericoloso, può essere un’arma letale nelle mani dello sceriffo.  
\- Non devi farlo!  
Robin lo guardò.  
\- Ieri sono state le tue parole a fermarmi. È di questo che vuoi parlarmi? Vuoi spiegarmene il motivo?  
\- Per quanto possa essere pericoloso, per noi sarebbe profondamente sbagliato ucciderlo. - Guy esitò, poi fece un respiro profondo e fissò Robin. - Guarda Hood, non esiste un modo facile per dirlo…  
\- Fallo e basta.  
\- Archer è nostro fratello. Mio e tuo.  
Robin scosse la testa.  
\- Gisborne, credo che questi ultimi giorni siano stati troppo pesanti per te, credo che dovresti farti controllare da Matilda.  
Isabella si avvicinò a lui, preoccupata, allungando una mano per spostargli i capelli umidi dalla fronte.  
\- Hai sbattuto la testa troppo forte, vero?  
Marian non disse nulla, ma lo guardò, cercando di capire se stesse bene.  
Guy si sottrasse al tocco della sorella, infastidito.  
\- Dovresti saperlo con quanta forza ho sbattuto, no? E no, non sono diventato matto, quello che ho detto è semplicemente la verità: Robin, tuo padre aveva una relazione con nostra madre e Archer è il bambino che hanno avuto di nascosto.  
Lo schiaffo di Isabella lo interruppe bruscamente.  
\- Guy! Non ti permetto di infangare il nome di nostra madre in questo modo! Lei era una santa! Non avrebbe mai fatto nulla del genere!  
\- L’ho visto con i miei occhi. - Disse Guy, tristemente e Isabella lo guardò, sconvolta. Sapeva che suo fratello non era un bugiardo, ma non riusciva a credere alle sue parole.  
\- Non mi hai mai detto nulla...  
\- A che sarebbe servito? Saperlo ti avrebbe fatto solo soffrire e non avrebbe cambiato niente.  
\- Non c’è mai stato nessun bambino. - Disse Robin. - Posso anche crederti sul fatto che ci fosse qualcosa tra mio padre e tua madre, ma non ho mai sentito parlare di un figlio segreto. E comunque _tu_ come fai a saperlo? È stato Archer a dirtelo? Come puoi fidarti di uno che lavora per lo sceriffo?! Non ti è passato per la mente che potrebbe essere una trappola?!  
\- Non me lo ha detto Archer, non lo sapeva nemmeno lui!  
\- E allora chi è stato?!  
\- Tuo padre!  
Robin scattò in avanti e lo afferrò per la giacca, facendogli sbattere la schiena contro un albero. Le due donne corsero a trattenerlo.  
\- Robin, no! - Gridò Marian, angosciata.  
Il fuorilegge lo scosse bruscamente.  
\- Non mi interessa se sei diventato matto solo di recente o se lo sei sempre stato, ma non mi importa: lascia stare i morti o te ne farò pentire!  
\- Nostra madre è morta. - Disse Guy a bassa voce, guardandolo negli occhi. - Ma tuo padre no. Ed è stato lui a ucciderla.  
\- Ora stai esagerando!  
Robin alzò un pugno per colpirlo, ma Isabella lo spinse indietro e si mise tra lui e il fratello, mentre Marian si aggrappò al braccio del fuorilegge per fermarlo.  
\- Non capisco cosa significhi quello che sta dicendo, - disse Isabella, senza curarsi di fermare le lacrime che le scivolavano lungo il viso – forse sta veramente delirando, forse qualcuno lo ha raggirato, oppure quello che dice è la verità, ma Guy non è un bugiardo, non mentirebbe su una cosa così importante.  
\- No, non sta mentendo.  
Guy non si mosse nel sentire la voce del nuovo arrivato, ma Marian, Isabella e Robin si voltarono di scatto e fissarono il misterioso uomo dal volto coperto che si stava avvicinando a loro, poi sir Malcolm si tolse il cappuccio, mostrando il viso sfigurato dalle fiamme.  
\- Robin…  
  
Marian sedette a terra, accanto a Guy, gli prese una mano e la tenne stretta tra le sue,  
accarezzandola piano. Dalla parte opposta, Isabella si era appoggiata a lui, con le lacrime agli occhi, e tutti e tre guardavano Robin che discuteva col padre.  
Il volto del fuorilegge era contorto dalla rabbia e dal dolore e anche sir Malcolm sembrava preda di una forte emozione, ma Guy non stava più ascoltando le loro parole. Quello che aveva saputo da sir Malcolm nella capanna gli era bastato, continuare a sentire il racconto di quello che era successo il giorno dell’incendio rinnovava soltanto quell’antico dolore.  
\- Ha ucciso _maman..._ \- Sussurrò Isabella con un filo di voce e Guy annuì, con gli occhi lucidi.  
\- Potrai mai perdonarmi, fratello mio?  
Gisborne la guardò.  
\- Di cosa?  
\- Per tutti questi anni ho pensato che fosse colpa tua. Che _maman_ fosse morta perché tu avevi appiccato l’incendio…  
\- L’ho creduto anche io, ogni giorno della mia vita…  
\- Lo odio. Quell’uomo ha rovinato tutto! Non è giusto…  
\- Lo so. Non è giusto che lui sia ancora vivo e lei no.  
\- Come puoi sopportarlo, Guy? Ti ha raccontato tutto quello che ha fatto e tu lo hai ascoltato lo stesso?  
\- _Maman_ lo amava. E poi c’è Archer, lui non ha colpa della vigliaccheria di suo padre.  
\- Archer lavora per lo sceriffo! - Intervenne Marian. - Ti ha fatto del male! Ha quasi ucciso Robin!  
\- Anche io lavoravo per lo sceriffo. E ho fatto di peggio.  
\- Tu non avevi molte altre scelte. - Disse Marian, portandosi alle labbra la mano del marito per sfiorarla con un bacio. - Lui ha deciso di servire quel demonio per denaro.  
\- Sì, invece. Avrei potuto prendere decisioni diverse e chissà come sarebbero state le nostre vite allora.  
\- Eri un ragazzo e non avevi nessuno che potesse consigliarti: non devi biasimarti per non aver capito che razza di persona fosse lo sceriffo.  
Guy rivolse un sorriso triste alla moglie.  
\- Anche Archer non ha nessuno. Anzi, io e Isabella abbiamo avuto dei genitori, anche se li abbiamo persi troppo presto; lui è cresciuto in un orfanotrofio, ha dovuto imparare a cavarsela da solo fin da piccolo.  
Isabella sospirò.  
\- Non sei cambiato, fratello mio, a volte sei fin troppo ingenuo, ma hai sempre avuto un animo gentile.  
Guy sogghignò.  
\- Prova a dirlo alla gente di Nottingham e vediamo cosa rispondono.  
Tutti e tre smisero di parlare nel rendersi conto che la discussione tra padre e figlio era diventata ancora più accesa.  
Robin voltò le spalle al padre e si allontanò tra gli alberi, visibilmente sconvolto, mentre sir Malcolm rimase a guardarlo, addolorato.  
\- Non potevate sperare che la prendesse bene. - Disse Guy, in tono duro. - Ha appena scoperto che il padre che ammirava come un eroe è solo un vigliacco che lo ha abbandonato.  
Sir Malcolm non rispose e Guy si alzò in piedi con un sospiro.  
\- È meglio che lo segua. Voi tre tornate al campo e aspettateci lì.  
  
Robin si fermò di colpo nel sentire un fruscio alle sue spalle.  
\- Vattene. - Ringhiò, riprendendo a camminare.  
Il rumore di passi lo seguì e Robin si voltò di scatto, impugnando l’arco e lasciando partire una freccia.  
\- Ho detto di lasciarmi solo!  
Guy voltò il viso a guardare la freccia conficcata nell’albero, accanto alla sua testa e si sfiorò la guancia con le dita.  
Vide i polpastrelli macchiati di sangue e guardò Robin.  
\- Hood, se volevi uccidermi hai sbagliato mira.  
Robin fissò la sottile linea rossa lasciata dalla freccia sulla guancia di Guy, dove lo aveva sfiorato e si rese conto che aveva _davvero_ sbagliato mira. Aveva avuto l’intenzione di spaventarlo per convincerlo a lasciarlo solo, ma non aveva di certo mirato per ferirlo.  
Rabbrividì: un errore del genere avrebbe potuto costare la vita a Guy e lui non aveva mai sbagliato così tanto e in un modo tanto pericoloso.  
Lasciò cadere l’arco e si avvicinò a Guy.  
\- Fammi vedere. - Disse, preoccupato.  
\- È solo un graffio.  
\- Forse, ma non avrei dovuto fartelo. Vieni, siediti su quel tronco.  
Gisborne gli lanciò uno sguardo perplesso.  
\- Sto bene, davvero.  
Robin lo prese per un braccio e lo trascinò fino al tronco, poi sedette accanto a lui e gli premette un fazzoletto pulito sulla ferita, senza parlare.  
\- Sei davvero preoccupato per me, Hood? - Chiese Guy, con un sorriso ironico.  
Il fuorilegge non rispose e Gisborne gli tolse di mano il fazzoletto, guardò le tracce di sangue sulla stoffa chiara e tornò a premerselo sulla guancia da solo mentre Robin si prendeva la testa tra le mani con aria afflitta.  
\- Vai a farti controllare da Matilda e lasciami stare.  
Guy non si mosse.  
\- Avrei dovuto dirtelo in un altra maniera... - Disse. - Prepararti in qualche modo… Non sono bravo in queste cose.  
Robin lo guardò, alzando un sopracciglio.  
\- Prepararmi in qualche modo? Credi davvero che sia possibile trovare un modo facile di accettare una cosa del genere?! Mio padre mi ha lasciato credere di essere morto per tutti questi anni quando invece mi ha abbandonato!  
\- A me ha lasciato credere di avere provocato la morte dei miei genitori quando invece è stato lui a uccidere mia madre. E me lo ha detto dopo avermi imprigionato e drogato con non so quale intruglio che mi ha fatto stare male per giorni. Quello almeno te lo sei risparmiato.  
Rimasero entrambi in silenzio per un po’ poi Robin guardò Gisborne.  
\- Quindi Archer è davvero nostro fratello?  
\- Se tuo padre non ha mentito, sì. Ha detto che nostro fratello ha una voglia a forma di freccia sul petto e Archer ha ammesso di averne una quando gliel’ho chiesto.  
\- Lo hai detto anche a lui?  
\- Sì. Ma non so se gli importi.  
\- Perché dovrebbe? Non ha mai conosciuto i nostri genitori. Perché per lui dovrebbe fare differenza sapere di avere una famiglia di cui non sospettava nemmeno l’esistenza?  
Guy lanciò un’occhiata a Robin: il fuorilegge aveva parlato in un tono sconfitto decisamente inusuale per lui. Gisborne pensò che probabilmente non lo aveva mai visto così abbattuto se non subito dopo l’incendio.  
\- Fa differenza per noi, però. - Disse Guy.  
Robin lo guardò, sorpreso, chiedendosi quando lui e Gisborne fossero diventati tanto vicini da potersi definire con un “noi”, poi annuì.  
\- Sì. Fa differenza per noi.  
\- Cosa facciamo, Hood? Questo potrebbe essere il momento adatto per uno dei tuoi assurdi piani.  
\- Credimi, vorrei averne uno. La verità è che non lo so. Non so più cosa pensare.  
\- Credo che Allan potrebbe suggerire di affogare i nostri problemi alla taverna... - Disse Guy con un mezzo sogghigno. - Ma personalmente credo che potrei accontentarmi anche di uno degli scoiattoli arrostiti di Much e di un posto dove dormire.  
\- Perché, hai fame? Nelle segrete di Nottingham non si mangia bene?  
\- Se ti piace il cibo ammuffito e pieno di vermi non è così male. È il pavimento delle celle che non è molto comodo. Ma sinceramente non ricordo quando è stata l’ultima volta che ho mangiato.  
Robin sorrise brevemente e gli tese una mano per aiutarlo ad alzarsi.  
\- Torniamo al campo, credo che Much riuscirà a procurarti qualcosa di meglio degli scoiattoli. E hai ragione, dormire un po’ potrebbe non essere una cattiva idea. Non so te, ma io sono troppo stanco per pensare lucidamente.  
\- È per questo che adesso sei così gentile con me, Hood? O è perché siamo praticamente parenti?  
\- Non siamo affatto parenti!  
\- Abbiamo un fratello in comune e noi stessi saremmo diventati fratelli se i nostri genitori si fossero sposati. Fai quasi parte della famiglia, Hood.  
Robin non era certo che Gisborne stesse parlando sul serio, ma doveva ammettere che le sue parole avevano un senso. Se le cose fossero andate in un modo diverso, lui, Guy e Isabella sarebbero cresciuti nella stessa casa e avrebbero avuto Archer come fratello minore, ma soprattutto avrebbero avuto ancora l’affetto di una madre e di un padre.  
Quel pensiero gli faceva ancora male, molto probabilmente non avrebbe mai smesso di ferirlo, e per Guy doveva essere lo stesso.  
Non faceva differenza che suo padre fosse ancora vivo; quel tradimento lo feriva forse di più del fatto di averlo creduto morto. Lo aveva perso comunque, non era cresciuto accanto a lui e aveva pianto la sua morte, e in più aveva scoperto di essere stato abbandonato volontariamente, per vigliaccheria e inutile orgoglio.  
Se fosse rimasto, forse sir Malcolm avrebbe dovuto affrontare delle accuse e sopportare la vergogna, ma avrebbe fatto la differenza nella vita di tutti loro. Guy e Isabella non sarebbero stati costretti a lasciare le loro terre e Gisborne non avrebbe mai lavorato per Vaisey, non avrebbe cercato di uccidere il re e non avrebbe subito quelle ferite tanto gravi che non gli permettevano nemmeno di impugnare una spada.  
Eppure, nonostante quelle ferite, Guy era riuscito a fuggire dal castello e a salvare i figli della sorella, senza contare il piano che aveva ideato e messo in pratica per derubare il magazzino dello sceriffo e restituire le provviste sottratte alla gente di Nettlestone.  
\- No, Gisborne. Ora _tu_ fai parte della famiglia.  
Robin si sfilò la targhetta di legno con il simbolo della sua banda e la mise al collo di Guy.  
Gisborne abbassò gli occhi per guardarla, poi tornò a fissare Robin.  
\- Ne sei sicuro, Hood? - Chiese, quasi timidamente. - Gli altri…  
\- Te lo sei meritato e nessuno potrebbe negarlo. Ora sei uno di noi. - Lo interruppe Robin, poi sorrise. - Tu non avevi fame? Torniamo al campo e approfittiamone per mangiare e riposarci. Non c’è molto tempo prima che arrivi il falso re.  
Si incamminò tra gli alberi e Guy lo seguì.  
\- Hai già un piano?  
\- Ci sto lavorando.  
\- Qualcosa di folle, scommetto.  
\- Funzionerà. Ci stai?  
\- Non so nemmeno che piano è e non lo sai nemmeno tu, scommetto. - Obbiettò Guy.  
Robin alzò le spalle con aria innocente.  
\- Allora?  
Guy sogghignò, divertito.  
\- Ovvio che ci sto.  



	63. Not Helpless at All

Isabella rimboccò le coperte a Izzy e si chinò a baciarla sulla fronte, sorridendo nel sentirla più fresca. La bambina dormiva serena grazie all’infuso di Matilda e Isabella sperò che non avesse subito danni a causa di quella orribile esperienza.  
Anche Roger era profondamente addormentato in una branda accanto a quella della sorella, rannicchiato su un fianco perché quel rudimentale giaciglio era troppo corto per lui.  
Isabella sfiorò con un bacio anche lui e il ragazzino sorrise nel sonno, chiamando la madre con un sussurro.  
Con una stretta al cuore, Isabella pensò che erano entrambi troppo giovani per aver corso un pericolo così grande e il suo primo impulso sarebbe stato quello di prenderli entrambi e riportarli subito a Shrewsbury, al sicuro da ogni pericolo.  
Ma come poteva abbandonare Guy proprio ora che lo aveva ritrovato?  
Fece qualche passo e si fermò davanti alla branda del fratello. Mentre dormiva era così simile a Roger e sembrava tanto innocente che le sembrava difficile credere che fossero passati così tanti anni da quando si erano separati. Era incredibile pensare che aveva passato più anni lontano da lui di quanti non ne avessero vissuti insieme da piccoli.  
Notò Marian che si avvicinava e le sorrise.  
L’altra donna guardò Guy per un attimo e la sua espressione tesa si addolcì.  
\- Era così stanco… Dopo aver mangiato, si è addormentato subito… - Disse Marian a bassa voce. - Questi ultimi tempi sono stati così duri per lui…  
\- Gli ultimi diciotto anni, intendi? - Chiese Isabella, ironica, poi sospirò. - Gli ho sempre dato la colpa di tutte le mie sofferenze, ma solo ora mi sto rendendo conto di quanto sia stato difficile per Guy. È così difficile prendere le decisioni giuste per proteggere i propri figli; sono sempre piena di dubbi e continuo a chiedermi se non stia sbagliando tutto… Mio fratello ha cercato di prendersi cura di me nel modo migliore, ma anche lui era solo un ragazzo, non riuscirei più a portargli rancore perché ha commesso un errore, per quanto enorme.  
\- Sono contenta di sentirlo. Una volta risolto il problema dello sceriffo, aveva intenzione di venirti a cercare, sai?  
Isabella sorrise e sistemò meglio la coperta di Guy, come aveva fatto con quelle dei suoi figli. Pensò che era strano prendersi cura di lui, quando per tutto il tempo che avevano vissuto insieme era stato Guy a proteggerla. Lo aveva fatto ancora, lasciandosi arrestare per salvare lei e poi liberando i suoi bambini dalle segrete, nonostante le ferite che aveva subito e che lo avevano reso così debole.  
Sospirò guardando le mani del fratello, un tempo tanto forti e ora incapaci di reggere il peso di una spada o anche solo di slacciare i fermagli di una giacca. Notò che Guy aveva le dita strette intorno a un piccolo oggetto, una specie di targhetta di legno che portava appesa al collo e la indicò a Marian.  
\- Cos’è?  
L’altra ragazza sgranò gli occhi, sinceramente stupita.  
\- È la targhetta che portano i fuorilegge! Significa che Robin lo ha accettato nella sua banda! Mi sembra incredibile, fino a poco tempo fa si odiavano così tanto…  
\- Anche da piccoli non si sopportavano. Qualsiasi pretesto era buono per sfidarsi in qualche modo e mi dispiace per Guy, ma di solito era Robin ad avere la meglio…  
Marian ridacchiò.  
\- Credo che le cose non siano cambiate poi molto. Quando lavorava per lo sceriffo, Guy non è mai riuscito ad arrestare Robin.  
Isabella la guardò con un’espressione maliziosa.  
\- Beh, però mi sembra che mio fratello abbia avuto la meglio in amore.  
Marian arrossì, ma sorrise nell’ammettere che Isabella aveva ragione.  
\- Credi che starà bene? - Chiese Isabella dopo un po’, pensierosa.  
\- Guy è forte. Quando è stato ferito, tutti dicevano che sarebbe morto, che non c’erano speranze… Guardalo ora, invece: è un po’ malconcio, ma Matilda dice che dopo una bella dormita starà meglio di prima.  
\- Io parlavo di Robin. Era davvero sconvolto dopo aver parlato con suo padre… E ammetto che mi sento turbata anche io… Quell’uomo si è salvato, mentre i nostri genitori sono morti per causa sua… Ha ucciso nostra madre con le sue mani…  
Marian le rivolse uno sguardo un po’ stupito e sorrise tra sé.  
\- Robin non si arrende mai davanti a nulla. Supererà anche questo, ne sono certa.  
Marian e Isabella rimasero a guardare i due uomini addormentati per qualche attimo, poi Marian soffocò uno sbadiglio con la mano.  
\- Forse faremmo meglio a riposare un po’ anche noi. - Suggerì.  
Isabella annuì: tutte quelle emozioni la avevano sfinita. Si guardò intorno in cerca di una branda libera, ma i fuorilegge avevano già ceduto due dei loro letti a Roger e Isabel e alcuni di loro dormivano a terra accanto al fuoco, così come Harold e sir Malcolm, mentre Matilda era l’unica ancora sveglia oltre a loro ed era seduta in disparte e impegnata a mescolare erbe e ingredienti in una ciotola di terracotta.  
Marian spinse da parte Guy perché le facesse posto e si infilò sotto la coperta accanto a lui. Il cavaliere non si svegliò, ma la abbracciò nel sonno e Marian si strinse a lui, chiudendo gli occhi con un sospiro felice.  
Isabella sorrise nel vedere il fratello così sereno e pensò che non ricordava di averlo mai visto dormire così pacificamente, senza incubi che turbassero il suo sonno.  
Si stese accanto a Izzy e la prese tra le braccia, pregando di essere in grado di proteggere lei e Roger e di poter risparmiare loro tutta la sofferenza che lei e Guy avevano dovuto affrontare alla loro età.  
  
Il fuoco si era quasi spento quando Gisborne vi gettò sopra alcuni ramoscelli secchi per ravvivarlo, poi, a fatica, Guy riuscì a trascinare sulle fiamme un ciocco più grosso e sedette vicino al focolare, tendendo le mani verso il fuoco per scaldarsi.  
Era mattina inoltrata quando si era svegliato, ma gli altri dormivano ancora, stanchi dopo due notti praticamente insonni e bisognosi di recuperare le forze prima di lasciarsi coinvolgere in un altro piano impegnativo.  
Anche lui era stanco, ma dopo essersi svegliato a causa di un sogno non era più riuscito a riaddormentarsi. Per una volta non era stato un incubo a turbare il suo sonno: sua madre era venuta a sedersi sul suo letto e gli aveva accarezzato i capelli, come faceva quando era un bambino.  
Ghislaine aveva cantato per lui e Guy era rimasto ad ascoltare quella melodia che dopo tanti anni credeva di aver dimenticato, poi la madre lo aveva baciato sulla fronte, sorridendo.  
\- La nostra famiglia è di nuovo unita, grazie a te. - Aveva sussurrato. - Ora manca solo Archer.  
Guy si era svegliato con le lacrime agli occhi.  
_No, maman, mancate anche tu e nostro padre._  
Per un po’ era rimasto abbracciato a Marian, godendo del tepore del suo corpo stretto al suo, ma poi si era alzato dalla branda perché sapeva che non avrebbe resistito a lungo alla tentazione di baciarla e la ragazza stava dormendo così serenamente che svegliarla sarebbe stato un peccato.  
Lui e Robin avevano mangiato prima di andare a dormire, ma ora Guy aveva di nuovo fame.  
Attraversò il campo in silenzio e frugò tra le provviste rimaste, recuperando qualche mela. Tornò a sedersi accanto al fuoco e ne addentò una mentre si chiedeva quale potesse essere il piano di Robin.  
Non poteva negare di sentirsi teso e ansioso, ma sapeva di potersi fidare del fuorilegge: per quanto le sue idee potessero essere improvvisate, di solito funzionavano fin troppo bene.  
Le sue dita si strinsero sulla targhetta di legno che portava al collo e iniziò a giocherellarci distrattamente, sorridendo tra sé.  
Non lo avrebbe mai ammesso davanti a Robin e agli altri fuorilegge, ma quel pezzetto di legno riusciva a trasmettergli una sensazione piacevole, di appartenenza, come se dopo così tanto tempo in cui aveva potuto contare solo su se stesso, fosse tornato a far parte di una specie di famiglia.  
_La famiglia è di nuovo unita, come ha detto maman..._  
Era questo che intendeva? Che anche Robin e gli altri facevano parte della sua famiglia, così come lui apparteneva alla loro?  
Un fruscio lo distolse da quei pensieri e voltando la testa, Guy vide che Isabel si era avvicinata a lui in silenzio. La bambina era in piedi a qualche passo da lui e si era trascinata dietro una coperta, ma lo guardava timorosa, senza decidersi ad avvicinarsi al fuoco.  
Guy la vide rabbrividire e la invitò a sedersi accanto a lui, dando qualche colpetto con la mano al tronco tagliato che i fuorilegge usavano come sedile. Izzy obbedì senza dire nulla e Guy le mise in mano una delle mele e le sistemò la coperta sulle spalle perché non prendesse freddo.  
\- Qui siamo davvero al sicuro, zio Guy? - Chiese Izzy in un sussurro ansioso e Guy la guardò: la bambina lo fissava, angosciata.  
\- Guardati intorno: dormono tutti. Non lo farebbero se ci fosse qualche pericolo.  
\- Tu sei sveglio però.  
\- Anche tu.  
Izzy arrossì.  
\- Ho bagnato il letto. Di nuovo. - Confessò con un singhiozzo. - Perché non riesco a svegliarmi in tempo come fanno tutti gli altri bambini? Anche John e Richard ci riescono e loro sono più piccoli di me.  
\- John e Richard sono i tuoi altri fratelli?  
Izzy annuì, asciugandosi le lacrime col dorso della mano.  
\- Loro ridono di me. Io ci provo, davvero, zio Guy, ma non ci riesco.  
\- Sono gli incubi, vero? Non ti fanno dormire e poi quando alla fine ti addormenti sei troppo stanca e non riesci a svegliarti…  
La bambina lo guardò, stupita.  
\- Tu _lo sai!_ Sai come succede! È perché capitava anche a te da bambino?  
Guy annuì e Izzy gli prese una mano.  
\- Cosa sognavi, zio? Di cosa avevi paura?  
\- Che mio padre non tornasse più a casa. Era partito per la guerra e io restavo sveglio a chiedermi se fosse ancora vivo. Ogni notte lo vedevo morire in un modo diverso.  
La bambina abbassò lo sguardo e la voce.  
\- Io ho paura che il mio possa tornare.  
\- Isabella ha detto che è morto. Non tornerà più, non farà più del male a nessuno.  
Izzy gli strinse la mano, aggrappandosi a lui con forza.  
\- Anche quell’uomo cattivo voleva farmi del male. Ci sono sempre uomini cattivi.  
Guy sapeva che avrebbe dovuto negare e dirle che sarebbe andato tutto bene, ma la bambina aveva ragione, il mondo era pericoloso.  
\- Ci sono anche uomini buoni, persone che aiutano la gente e proteggono chi ne ha bisogno.  
\- Come te, zio Guy?  
Gisborne la guardò, profondamente stupito dalla fiducia che poteva leggere negli occhi della nipote.  
Le sorrise, divertito.  
\- Pensavo di più a persone come Robin.  
\- Tu mi hai salvata e non ridi di me perché bagno il letto. Mi proteggerai sempre, zio?  
Guy pensò che avrebbe voluto esserne in grado, avrebbe desiderato con tutto il cuore avere la forza di difendere la propria famiglia da ogni pericolo e ancora una volta si ritrovò a odiare lo sceriffo per avergli tolto la possibilità di farlo.  
\- Darei la mia vita per difenderti. - Disse, serio. - Ma so che non ce ne sarà bisogno.  
\- Perché? _Maman_ spesso dice che andrà tutto bene, ma io so che non è vero. Le cose brutte succedono.  
\- È vero, non posso prometterti che non accadrà mai niente di brutto. Ma tu sei una Gisborne, le donne della nostra famiglia sono forti. Mia madre, tua nonna, lo era e lo è anche Isabella.  
\- Io no. Io ho sempre paura. - Confessò Izzy, arrossendo.  
\- Una cosa non esclude l’altra. Anzi, chi non ha mai paura di niente è solo uno sciocco destinato a fare una brutta fine.  
\- Anche tu avevi paura nelle segrete?  
Guy le sorrise.  
\- Più di quanto immagini.  
\- Ma sei riuscito lo stesso a salvarci! Tu sei forte zio, io sono solo una bambina, come faccio a non avere paura? Non posso combattere contro quelli che vogliono farmi del male, tu e Roger invece sì. Tu sei un cavaliere e Roger lo diventerà tra qualche anno.  
Gisborne si alzò in piedi.  
\- Vieni con me, voglio mostrarti una cosa.  
La bambina lo seguì fiduciosa e Guy si avvicinò alla zona del campo dove gli altri stavano ancora dormendo. Si avvicinò alla branda di Robin e lo scosse leggermente per svegliarlo.  
\- Hood?  
Robin aprì un occhio.  
\- Cosa vuoi, Gisborne? - Si lamentò.  
\- Alzati e prendi il tuo arco.  
Robin spostò lo sguardo da Guy alla bambina accanto a lui: Isabel era aggrappata alla mano di Gisborne e fissava entrambi con aria spaurita. Il fuorilegge si alzò in silenzio, chiedendosi cosa volesse Guy, ma non fece domande e lo seguì fuori dal campo.  
Lungo la strada, Gisborne si era fermato al carro che conteneva gli oggetti che aveva portato via da Locksley e aveva preso un altro arco, quello che Robin aveva usato quando era piccolo, poi aveva detto alla bambina di raccogliere dal pianale del carro un involto oblungo avvolto in un panno.  
Izzy aveva obbedito, sollevando l’oggetto con qualche difficoltà, ma alla fine era riuscita a trasportarlo fino a una radura poco distante.  
Guy appoggiò a terra l’arco, poi si rivolse alla bambina, indicando l’involto.  
\- Aprilo.  
Izzy obbedì, un po’ perplessa.  
\- Ma è una spada!  
Robin riconobbe la spada di Gisborne e si chiese che intenzioni avesse.  
\- Prendila per l’impugnatura ed estraila dal fodero. Fai attenzione a non toccare la parte finale della lama, è affilata e potresti tagliarti.  
Isabel seguì le sue istruzioni, lanciandogli uno sguardo curioso.  
\- Così?  
\- Sì. Ora tienila sollevata davanti a te. Riesci a farlo?  
\- È un po’ pesante…  
\- Ma ci riesci, vero?  
\- Sì.  
Guy annuì.  
\- Ora mettila via, sempre con cautela, e prendi l’arco. Hood, mostrale come tirare.  
Robin le spiegò come impugnare l’arma e come incoccare la freccia, poi le disse di mirare a un albero e di tirare.  
La prima freccia mancò il bersaglio, ma la seconda si piantò nel tronco, anche se piuttosto distante dal punto in cui aveva mirato.  
\- Vedi? Sei una bambina, ma _puoi_ difenderti. - Disse Guy. - E noi ti insegneremo a farlo se lo vorrai.  
\- Ma sono comunque una donna, non sarò mai forte come un uomo…  
\- Lo sei già più di me. - Disse Guy con un sospiro.  
\- Cosa intendi, zio?  
\- Tu riesci a sollevare la mia spada e a tendere un arco. Io non posso più farlo.  
\- Davvero? Perché no?  
\- Sono stato ferito, le mie braccia non hanno più la forza che avevano un tempo.  
\- Ma guarirai e sarai di nuovo forte…  
\- No. Temo di no.  
\- Ma ci hai salvati! Sei riuscito lo stesso a portarci fuori dalla prigione!  
Robin mise una mano sulla spalla di Guy e sorrise alla bambina.  
\- Questo è quello che tuo zio stava cercando di spiegarti. Non è solo la forza ad essere importante: anche se sei ferito o se sei una donna o una bambina, non è detto che tu debba essere impotente davanti a un pericolo. Anche nelle situazioni più difficili, spesso c’è una soluzione per uscirne.  
\- Spesso? E cosa si fa se non c’è o se non riesci a trovarla?  
\- In quel caso si sopporta e si aspetta che passi. Niente dura per sempre. - Concluse Guy. - Ma ora riprendi l’arco, Robin ti insegnerà a tirare.  
Il fuorilegge sogghignò.  
\- Non troverai un insegnante migliore in tutta la contea. Devi solo sperare di non aver preso la pessima mira di tuo zio.  
Izzy lanciò uno sguardo preoccupato a Guy, ma Gisborne non sembrava essersi offeso per le parole di Robin e si era limitato ad alzare gli occhi al cielo con finta esasperazione.  
\- Ma _maman_ non si arrabbierà?  
\- Stai tranquilla, - disse Guy – mi prendo io la responsabilità.  
\- Le parleremo noi e non avrà nulla da ridire. - Aggiunse Robin. - Ora prendi una freccia e cominciamo.  
I due uomini si scambiarono uno sguardo di complicità, entrambi convinti che Isabella si sarebbe _sicuramente_ infuriata, almeno in un primo momento. Ma l’espressione speranzosa apparsa negli occhi della bambina era sufficiente a non farli esitare nemmeno per un attimo.  



	64. My Burden

Il cuore di Isabella accelerò i battiti nel vedere che il letto era vuoto e che Izzy non stava più dormendo accanto a lei. Toccò le lenzuola e le sentì bagnate e con un sospirò pensò che la bambina doveva essersi nascosta per la vergogna, forse temendo di essere sgridata.  
Si alzò in fretta dalla branda, ansiosa. A casa, a Shrewsbury, quando era turbata la bambina era solita rifugiarsi in una delle stanze vuote del maniero, ma la foresta poteva essere piena di pericoli e se Izzy si era allontanata dal campo, poteva trovarsi in difficoltà.  
\- Cosa succede, _maman_? - Chiese Roger, svegliato dai suoi movimenti agitati.  
\- Izzy non è qui. Non riesco a trovarla!  
\- Forse è con zio Guy. Non c’è neanche lui… - Commentò il ragazzo, guardandosi intorno e Isabella notò che nemmeno Robin era nei paraggi.  
Le parole del figlio la calmarono un po’, ma Isabella continuò a cercare Izzy per tutto il campo.  
Forse si preoccupava troppo, ma non sarebbe stata tranquilla finché non avesse potuto riabbracciarla. Con una stretta al cuore pensò agli altri tre bambini rimasti a Shrewsbury. Sentiva la loro mancanza e desiderava con tutto il cuore di poterli rivedere al più presto, ma Izzy era sempre stata quella la faceva preoccupare di più, quella dei suoi figli che le era sempre sembrata più fragile.  
Una volta, molti anni prima, la bambina si era trovata in mezzo a una delle esplosioni di rabbia di Thornton e si era messa davanti a Isabella, supplicando il padre di non fare male alla mamma e quell’infame l’aveva colpita con violenza, prima di riprendere a picchiare la moglie.  
Isabella non avrebbe mai potuto dimenticare il momento in cui il marito finalmente si era stancato ed era andato via e lei si era trascinata sul pavimento, dolorante e piena di sangue, per raggiungere la figlia stesa a terra, col terrore di trovarla morta.  
L’aveva tenuta tra le braccia piangendo e aveva dimenticato le proprie ferite finché non l’aveva vista riaprire gli occhi, molto tempo dopo.  
Il passare dei giorni aveva guarito le loro ferite, ma Izzy non era più stata la stessa e nemmeno Isabella.  
Fino a quel momento, Isabella aveva avuto paura soltanto per la propria incolumità, ma ora anche i suoi figli erano in pericolo e per questo motivo lei non aveva più nemmeno potuto pensare di ribellarsi al marito.  
Quando era morto, era stato un sollievo per tutti loro, la fine di un incubo orribile, ma Izzy non era mai tornata la bambina allegra e fiduciosa di una volta.  
- _Maman_ , non preoccuparti, tutti gli altri hanno detto che il campo è sicuro e che Robin non permetterebbe a nessun malintenzionato di avvicinarsi. - Disse Roger, tornando dalla madre insieme ad alcuni dei compagni di Robin Hood.  
Uno di loro, un omone dall’aspetto selvatico, la fissò.  
\- Così voi siete la sorella di Gisborne. Lui non mi piace, ma vostro figlio sembra un bravo ragazzo anche se gli assomiglia così tanto. Ha detto che sua sorella è sparita.  
Isabella annuì.  
\- Se è con Giz e con Robin non dovete preoccuparvi. - Intervenne un fuorilegge più giovane in tono leggero e la ragazza dalla pelle scura che indossava abiti maschili annuì.  
\- Nella foresta non può succederle nulla di male, ma vi aiuteremo a cercarla. John è molto bravo a seguire le tracce.  
Marian li raggiunse, anche lei un po’ preoccupata dopo aver sentito che Robin, Guy e la bambina non erano al campo.  
\- Guy sta prendendo l’abitudine di sparire all’improvviso. - Disse con un sospiro. - Anche se dubito che siano andati molto lontano. Puoi trovarli, John?  
Il fuorilegge indicò il terreno fangoso.  
\- Non sarà difficile, guardate quelle impronte. Se si trattasse solo di Robin sarebbe più difficile, ma Gisborne ha lasciato tracce piuttosto evidenti. E accanto alle sue ci sono anche orme più piccole e leggere.  
\- Allora Izzy è con lui! - Esclamò Isabella, sollevata, seguendo Little John e gli altri fuorilegge nella foresta.  
Dopo aver camminato per un po’, si fermò di colpo nel sentire una risata infantile e si portò una mano alla bocca, emozionata.  
\- _Maman_ , è Izzy! - Sussurrò Roger, anche lui commosso.  
Djaq sorrise, affacciandosi tra gli alberi per sbirciare nella radura.  
\- Visto? Stanno bene tutti e tre.  
Isabella scosse la testa e si asciugò una lacrima.  
\- Era da così tanto tempo che non la sentivo ridere… - Sussurrò, e Marian pensò che poteva capirla, perché anche lei provava la stessa sensazione ogni volta che vedeva sorridere Guy.  
Curiose, si sporsero a guardare anche loro.  
Guy era appoggiato con la schiena a uno degli alberi e stava mangiando una mela con aria soddisfatta, mentre Robin era in piedi accanto a Isabel e le stava dando consigli su come tendere l’arco e prendere la mira. Il tronco di un albero poco distante era pieno di buchi di freccia e aveva cinque o sei frecce che sporgevano da un bersaglio rozzamente disegnato col gesso.  
La bambina lasciò partire un’altra freccia e colpì uno dei cerchi più interni.  
\- Ottimo colpo. - Commentò Guy, dando un altro morso alla sua mela e Robin si complimentò dandole una leggera pacca sulle spalle.  
\- Possiamo dirlo per certo, ormai: non hai ereditato la mira di tuo zio.  
Guy gli lanciò un’occhiataccia e Izzy scoppiò a ridere.  
\- Robin, non essere cattivo con zio Guy, non si prendono in giro gli amici.  
Gisborne guardò Robin, aspettandosi di sentirlo smentire quelle parole e dire alla bambina che loro non erano amici, ma il fuorilegge si limitò a sorriderle con aria innocente.  
\- Ho solo detto la pura e semplice verità. Anche prima di farsi male, con l’arco era un disastro, non puoi negarlo, Guy.  
\- Non è mai stata la mia arma preferita in effetti. - Ammise Gisborne. - Ho sempre preferito usare la spada.  
\- Anche a Roger piace di più. Lui vuole diventare un cavaliere valoroso. Come te, zio.  
La bambina appoggiò l’arco a terra e corse ad abbracciarlo e Guy guardò Robin, timoroso che il fuorilegge potesse contraddirla e raccontarle che nella sua vita non si era affatto ricoperto di onore, ma che aveva compiuto azioni vergognose agli ordini di Vaisey.  
\- Roger sarà un cavaliere migliore di me e di molto. - Disse Guy, semplicemente, e Robin fece un cenno in direzione della foresta.  
\- Questo non è un buon motivo per trascurare gli allenamenti con l’arco, ragazzo. - Disse ad alta voce, rivolgendosi a Roger. - Puoi essere un bravo arciere e un buon cavaliere allo stesso tempo, le due cose non si escludono.  
Il ragazzino si affacciò tra gli alberi e si avvicinò a loro, seguito un attimo dopo da Isabella, Marian e dagli altri fuorilegge.  
Isabel si staccò da Guy, prese l’arco e corse a mostrarlo al fratello.  
\- Roger! Roger! Guarda! Zio Guy ha chiesto a Robin di insegnarmi a usarlo! - Izzy si fermò scorgendo la madre e la guardò, esitante. - Posso, vero, _maman_? Lo so che avrei dovuto chiedertelo, ma… Non ti arrabbiare, ti prego...  
Isabella le accarezzò i capelli e le sorrise per rassicurarla, ma lanciò uno sguardo feroce a Guy e a Robin.  
\- Non sono in collera con te, non sei tu quella che avrebbe dovuto chiedermelo. Ora torna al campo con Roger e con gli altri, Much ha preparato la colazione. - La bambina annuì e prese il fratello per mano, iniziando a raccontargli tutto quello che aveva imparato quella mattina.  
Isabella attese che i bambini, Marian e i fuorilegge si fossero allontanati e si rivolse seccamente a Robin e Guy che stavano per tornare al campo insieme agli altri. - Voi due no! Dobbiamo parlare.  
I due uomini si scambiarono uno sguardo rassegnato e Guy diede un ultimo morso alla sua mela prima di gettarne il torsolo tra gli alberi.  
  
\- Un’arma, Guy? Come ti è venuto in mente di mettere un’arma in mano a una bambina? - Chiese Isabella, scuotendo la testa. - E tu, Robin, non solo glielo hai lasciato fare, ma lo hai anche aiutato?  
Il fuorilegge sorrise.  
\- Io ero molto più giovane di lei quando ho iniziato a usare un arco. Tua figlia è brava, ha talento.  
\- Ma è una bambina! Non deve diventare un soldato! Il suo futuro sarà quello di vivere in una casa comoda e sicura e badare alla propria famiglia, non quello di andare in guerra o di competere nei tornei!  
\- Un matrimonio quindi. - Disse Guy, guardando la sorella. - E in questo non c’è alcun pericolo, vero?  
Isabella raccolse l’arco da terra, si avvicinò a Gisborne e glielo tirò addosso.  
\- Io non ho alcuna intenzione di vendere mia figlia al primo che capita! Non la lascerò mai da sola nelle mani di un mostro violento!  
\- Come farai a esserne sicura? Come farai a capire se il pretendente gentile e di buona famiglia nasconde un’indole crudele? Credi che Thornton mi abbia mostrato la sua vera faccia quando ho accettato di darti in sposa a lui?! Pensi che Vaisey mi avesse rivelato da subito la sua natura quando ho deciso di lavorare per lui?! È questo quello che pensi di me? Che ti abbia abbandonata volontariamente per fare i miei comodi?  
\- Che tu lo volessi o no è quello che è successo!  
Guy sospirò.  
\- Non ti ho già chiesto perdono per questo? Non smetterai mai di ricordarmi i miei errori, vero? Ma forse è giusto così: io stesso non posso perdonarmeli, perché dovresti farlo tu?  
Il fratello aveva parlato in un tono talmente sconsolato che Isabella sentì svanire di colpo la propria collera.  
\- Guy… - Si avvicinò a lui e gli mise una mano sulla guancia. - Io ti ho perdonato. Davvero. Ma non posso dimenticare tanti anni di sofferenza... Probabilmente quando mi farai arrabbiare te lo rinfaccerò di nuovo e tu potrai biasimarmi per tutte le volte che sono stata cattiva con te quando eravamo piccoli. Ma sei mio fratello e ti voglio bene nonostante tutto, ricordati anche questo.  
\- Non puoi paragonare quello che ti ho fatto subire ai tuoi dispetti di bambina, Isabella. Sono consapevole delle mie colpe, non sminuirle con queste sciocchezze.  
\- Ma non erano sciocchezze, anche se me ne sono resa conto solo ora. Lo vedo con Izzy, vedo quanto soffre quando i suoi fratelli la prendono in giro per aver bagnato il letto. Spesso ho punito Richard e John per questo, senza nemmeno pensare che io facevo lo stesso con te e non capivo quanto potesse essere umiliante per un ragazzino di dodici anni…  
\- Hai bagnato il letto fino a dodici anni? - Chiese Robin, con una risata.  
\- Non sono affari tuoi, Hood! - Scattò Guy, arrossendo, e si rivolse alla sorella, contrariato. - Grazie tante. La prossima volta vuoi fare un annuncio in mezzo alla piazza del mercato? C’è qualcun altro a cui vuoi raccontarlo? Allo sceriffo, magari?  
Isabella si mise una mano sulla bocca, imbarazzata.  
\- Scusa! Non volevo…  
\- Credo che queste parole siano una costante tra di noi, non è così? - Disse Guy, con un sospiro.  
Isabella gli accarezzò il viso con un gesto tenero, poi si accorse che Robin stava sogghignando e si rivoltò contro di lui come una furia.  
\- Tu non ti azzardare a dire nulla oppure te la vedrai con me!  
Il fuorilegge sorrise, divertito da quella reazione.  
\- Il tuo segreto è al sicuro, Gisborne. - Disse, rivolgendosi a Guy. - Non ho intenzione di subire di nuovo la vendetta di tua sorella.  
Sia Guy che Isabella lo guardarono, perplessi.  
\- Di nuovo?  
\- Davvero non ve lo ricordate più?  
\- Cosa dovremmo ricordare, Hood?  
\- È successo poco dopo che vostro padre era partito per la guerra. Ti avevo sfidato a una gara di tiro con l’arco e non eri riuscito a colpire il bersaglio nemmeno per errore. Dopo un po’ ho iniziato a prenderti in giro per la tua mira maldestra e non so perché quel giorno, invece di arrabbiarti e iniziare a lottare con me come al solito, sei scoppiato a piangere davanti agli altri bambini del villaggio e sei corso a rifugiarti in casa mentre tutti ridevano.  
\- Dobbiamo proprio ricordare anche questo, Hood? - Chiese Guy, in tono scontroso.  
Robin gli sorrise, sincero.  
\- Non lo sto raccontando per umiliarti, anche perché nemmeno io faccio bella figura in questa storia. Forse non ti ricordi il resto perché eri corso via, ma ricordo che in mezzo a tutti i bambini che ridevano di te, l’unica faccia seria era quella di tua sorella. Mortalmente seria. Da far agghiacciare il sangue. Lei, che di solito era sempre così timida e silenziosa, si fece avanti davanti a tutti intimandomi di non azzardarmi mai più a trattare in quel modo suo fratello o che me ne sarei pentito.  
Isabella arrossì, ricordandosi finalmente di quell’episodio, mentre Guy fece una specie di sbuffo ironico.  
\- Non mi sembra che tu ti sia lasciato intimidire da quella minaccia. Hai continuato a darmi il tormento per anni.  
\- Ovviamente no. Ma lei ha mantenuto la sua promessa. La volta successiva che mi sono preso gioco di te, me l’ha fatta pagare. Quella notte, quando mi sono infilato sotto le coperte, ho trovato il letto pieno di sanguisughe.  
Guy guardò la sorella, allibito.  
\- Le avevi messe anche nel suo letto?!  
Robin lo fissò.  
\- Perché? Anche nel tuo?  
Gisborne annuì.  
\- Ho avuto gli incubi per settimane.  
Isabella li guardò con un sorriso di scusa.  
\- Ero arrabbiata con entrambi. Con Robin perché non doveva azzardarsi a trattare male mio fratello…  
\- Quello era un tuo privilegio esclusivo, giusto? - Chiese Guy, divertito.  
\- Esattamente.  
\- Ma se volevi difenderlo perché hai terrorizzato anche lui? - Chiese Robin.  
\- Perché avrebbe dovuto essere lui a darti una lezione, mi vergognavo perché si era messo a piangere anche se era più grande di noi due… E poi… perché era divertente. - Ammise, sorridendo con aria colpevole.  
\- Ti rendi conto di cosa dovevo sopportare? - Chiese Guy, rivolgendosi a Robin con aria falsamente tragica e l’altro annuì.  
\- Ora capisco molte cose, Gisborne.  
Isabella piantò un gomito nel fianco del fratello e lanciò un’occhiata feroce a Robin.  
\- Smettetela, tutti e due, e non cercate di cambiare discorso. Sono contenta che dopo tanto tempo abbiate trovato un accordo, ma fare gli idioti non cambierà il fatto che avete messo un’arma in mano a Izzy.  
\- Ha paura, Isabella. Quella bambina è terrorizzata dal mondo, aveva bisogno di qualcosa che la facesse sentire forte e sicura di sé. So fin troppo bene come ci si sente quando tutto quello che ti circonda è minaccioso e tu sei troppo debole per difenderti. E lo sai bene anche tu.  
Isabella prese la mano di Guy e la strinse tra le sue.  
\- Io avevo te a proteggermi. Izzy può contare su di me e su Roger.  
\- E abbiamo visto come è finita bene... Avevo paura in ogni momento della mia vita, in quel periodo… Ma non potevo farlo vedere perché dovevo proteggere te. Anche quando avrei solo voluto nascondermi in un angolo a piangere, quando morivo di fame e di freddo, quando il passo di ogni sconosciuto poteva essere quello di un nemico pronto a farci male, quando eri così piena di rabbia nei miei confronti e mi accusavi di averli uccisi entrambi… Non potevo scappare da nessuna parte perché altrimenti nessuno avrebbe badato a te. Non potevo nemmeno arrendermi, anche se a volte lo avrei voluto. Non puoi immaginare quante volte mi sono addormentato sperando di non svegliarmi più.  
\- Ed è per questo che mi hai venduta? Ero un peso così grande?  
Guy annuì debolmente.  
\- Non potevo darti una vita decente. Non potevo proteggerti. Lui aveva potere, era ricco e ti voleva, credevo che fosse la scelta migliore per entrambi.  
Isabella lo abbracciò senza dire nulla. Per tanti anni lo aveva odiato per non averla saputa proteggere, ma solo da poco si era resa conto che nessuno aveva mai protetto Guy, anche se lui ne aveva avuto bisogno tanto disperatamente quanto lei.  
\- Io mi affidavo a te, ma tu non hai mai potuto contare su di me. Se avessi saputo usare un’arma sarebbe stato diverso… Avrei potuto difendermi in qualche modo… Avremmo potuto proteggerci a vicenda almeno dai malintenzionati e non avrei avuto così tanta paura… e nemmeno tu.  
Isabella premette le labbra sulla guancia del fratello, poi si chinò a raccogliere l’arco.  
\- Ora capisco… Ma mi spaventa pensare alla mia bambina che impugna un’arma…  
Robin era stato in silenzio fino a quel momento, ma si sentì in dovere di intervenire.  
\- La speranza è che non abbia mai bisogno di usarla come arma. Quando ero piccolo per me era un gioco, un modo per dimostrare la mia abilità.  
\- Oh, se la dimostravi! - Commentò Guy. - Ogni occasione era buona.  
Robin sogghignò.  
\- Però devi ammettere che ero il migliore. Sono ancora il migliore.  
Guy alzò gli occhi al cielo con aria rassegnata e Isabella sorrise.  
\- Dovrai procurarti un altro arco.  
\- Perché? Questo va bene per Izzy. - Disse Robin.  
\- Per me. Credo che sia ora che impari anche io. Insegnerai ad entrambe.  
Robin la guardò, un po’ stupito.  
\- Tu? - L’espressione di Robin si distese in un sorriso - Ma alla fine, perché no? Ma dovrete aspettare per le vostre lezioni, fra poco dovremo andare a Nottingham, abbiamo un complotto da sventare.  
\- Isabella… - Guy si rivolse alla sorella, nervosamente. - Pensavo che tu e i bambini dovreste rifugiarvi all’abbazia di Kirklees, lì sarete al sicuro.  
Isabella fu sul punto di protestare, ma pensò all’incolumità dei figli e annuì, lanciando uno sguardo preoccupato a Guy.  
\- E tu?  
\- Robin ha un piano, andrà tutto bene.  
Il fuorilegge si chiese perché Gisborne avesse così tanta fiducia in lui e si limitò ad annuire e a sorridere a Isabella.  
\- Te lo riporterò tutto intero.  
\- Sempre che non sia io a portare in salvo lui. - Precisò Guy, rivolgendosi alla sorella. - È già successo, sai?  
\- Vedete di tornare entrambi. - Disse Isabella, in tono secco e sbrigativo. - È meglio che vada a dire ai bambini di prepararsi, immagino che vorrete partire al più presto.  
La donna voltò loro le spalle e si diresse verso il campo a passo veloce.  
Guy la guardò andare via e sorrise.  
\- Si è commossa.  
\- Dici?  
-È andata via tanto in fretta per non farcelo vedere. Lo faceva sempre anche quando era piccola, non mi avrebbe mai dato la soddisfazione di vederla piangere.  
\- Cerchiamo di non darle un motivo per farlo, allora, che ne dici? - Disse Robin, mettendo una mano sulla spalla di Guy.  
\- Buona idea. Meglio che li accompagni all’abbazia, ora.  
\- E Marian? Farai rifugiare lì anche lei?  
Guy sospirò.  
\- Credi davvero che me lo permetterebbe?  
\- No.  
\- Appunto.  
Guy raccolse da terra la spada e si sforzò di sollevarla quel tanto che bastava per legarsi il fodero in vita. Robin notò quanto gli riuscisse difficile e lo aiutò senza dire nulla e Guy lo ringraziò con un piccolo cenno del capo, prima di allontanarsi.  
\- Non ci metterò molto. Nel frattempo tu inventati un piano decente.  
Robin attese per un attimo, poi lo chiamò.  
\- Gisborne!  
Guy si fermò e si voltò a guardarlo.  
\- Cosa ti fa pensare che io non abbia un piano?  
\- Ti conosco, Hood. Ce l’hai?  
\- Ci sto lavorando.  
\- Appunto. Non ce l’hai. - Concluse Guy con una risata e scomparve tra gli alberi.  
Robin scosse la testa, sorridendo a sua volta, raccolse archi e frecce e tornò al campo anche lui.  



End file.
